


What makes a Hero?

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: The Red Hero Saga [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (I'm not that cruel), (Keith will eventually get happiness), All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon doesn't exist anymore, Emetophobia, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, I have transcended canon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda post canon, M/M, More things to be added in the future I guess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Urination, Vomiting, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 176,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychic once said to Keith that he had tragedy running through his veins.<br/>He paid that "prophecy" no mind.<br/>Why should he?<br/>He finally have a family for the very first time in his life and he have the universe to defend as a Paladin of Voltron.<br/>Why should he care for such a weird prophecy?<br/>(But maybe he should have).</p><p>----</p><p>Or: Keith didn't know he was half Galra.<br/>And that may cause some serious problems to him.<br/>CANON DIVERGENCE WITH SEASON 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

A woman that claimed to be a psychic once said to Keith that he had tragedy in his blood.

\- I can see it running in your veins right now. – she said staring at his face with her eerie grey eyes and a small cryptic smile.

Keith was 12 when he met that weird woman at a gas station, and he was already very difficult to impress. Being tossed around shitty foster homes and orphanages had that effect of making him cynical from a very young age.

That was a horrible thing to say to an orphan boy that had never met his father and that had his mommy with him for only five years of his life (then she passed away from an illness that he was too young to remember which). However, that was not the most horrible thing that someone had said to him.

She stared him in the eyes with that mysterious smile and chuckled.

\- But you will paint your own future with that same red, Keith, the Red Lion. Hate, fear and bigotry will destroy you, but love will bring you back. Just never forget, Red Lion, that your blood is red, not pink.

He didn’t even care that she knew his name. She probably had overheard it. Keith just grabbed a pack of cigarettes for his newest foster “mother”, payed and went his merry way. The owner of the gas station convenience store didn’t even bat an eyelash for the fact that a young boy was buying cigarettes or for the weird woman that would show up there from time to time.

The stare of the woman was burning at Keith’s nape, but he didn’t bother to look again.

What the hell did she meant when she called him “Red Lion”?

Also, pink blood? Seriously?

What a nut job!

But to Keith, the craziest part was the one about love.

He was a loveless orphan with no connections, no friends and absolutely no family. He had barely known a mother’s love before death took it away from him.

That woman was probably completely out of her mind.

Seven years later, the “Red Lion” tittle made A LOT more sense when Keith, now with 19 years old, become the pilot of the Red Lion and a paladin of Voltron.

Keith only shrugged.

Yeah, maybe that crazy lady had gotten one thing right. Just a coincidence, not a big deal.

After all, for the first time in his life he had a Family.

He had people who cared for him and that loved him no matter what.

Allura, Coran, Pidge, Hunk and even Lance were like the family he always wanted, even if a little different from what he had imagined. But being different from what he expected was exactly what made that family be even more precious to him.

The cherry on the top was, obviously, Shiro, the love of his life (Keith didn’t even cared if that sounded cheesy: he was just so enamoured with Shiro and so relieved to have him back that any embarrassment seemed pointless). Even with all the perils and the tough times they had while fighting the Galra, Keith was happier than he had EVER been.

Therefore, he shrugged and once again ignored the words of the psychic with tempest eyes.

After all, there was nothing in his blood that would cause him or his family any harm. There was no “tragedy” inside him.

He shrugged and ignored.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> Hi!
> 
> Welcome to my first Voltron fanfic on AO3!
> 
> Hum... I'm feeling kinda unconfortable. Like, I've been writting for only one fandom for so long that I'm really insecure about my characterizations.  
> Also, I don't really have a plot haha. Like, it will be angsty with something that tries to imitate a plot.  
> I mean, I have a few ideas, but I don't know how to wrap them all up.
> 
> So, can anybody tell me how I am doing? çç  
> Pretty please? çç
> 
> Anyways, I'm publishing the first real chapter together with the prologue.  
> I'm feeling like I'm screwing up, but I swear that it will get better x_x


	2. The First sign of an Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

The first thing anyone noticed changing were Keith’s eyes.

Not in an obvious or notorious way.

Just a small change.

Barely there.

Very easy to ignore.

It all started with a small photo.

A stupid group photograph.

And, as always, it was all Lance’s fault.

\- Hey! We should totally take a selfie! – he said smiling brightly and with his cell phone camera already ready during a rare moment that everybody was just chilling at one of the various common rooms of the Lion’s Caste.

Their phones’ signal was completely dead on out space (after all there was no human satellite out there to transmit phone signal), but it could still execute the other functions, Keith guessed (he hadn’t even bothered to verify his own phone so far).

Allura blinked confused.

\- Selfie?

\- What would it be? – Coran asked.

Lance and Pidge excitedly explained the concept of it to the Alteans while Keith crossed his arms, a little annoyed. He was not a big fan of having his picture taken (he always thought that he looked like an idiot on pictures).

As if feeling his annoyance/distress, Shiro nudged his arm gently. Keith glared at him.

Back on Earth, before the Kerberos mission, Shiro would always try to take photos of them together, much to Keith’s chagrin. The younger would dodge all the ways he could, resulting in lots of pictures of his hands, he raising books to his face and he raising his tray of food once or twice. He would glare at Shiro and not speak to him for as long as he could (which wasn’t that long. Keith was unable to resist Shiro). After a while, Keith’s just resigned himself to sulk and let Shiro have his way. However, as their relationship was blooming, Keith started to relax a little and even allow a little smile on the pictures from time to time. He still thought that he looked like an idiot, but Shiro beamed after every time they took a picture together, so it wasn’t that bad.

(Keith still had one of those pictures with him, on their bedroom together in the Castle. It warmed their hearts).

Shiro nudged his arm again, with a tiny and gentle smile and puppy dog eyes. Keith was never good on saying “no” to those soft brown eyes. He sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, nodding impatiently. Shiro beamed and kissed Keith’s forehead gently.

As always, Pidge caught them in the act.

\- PDA JAR, YOU TWO HORNY BEASTS!

Shiro blushed and looked apologetic.

\- Sorry, my bad.

Keith rolled his eyes once again.

\- What is the point of having a jar if we don’t use money here?

\- But I am keeping track of every time you two do that kind of thing. – she pushed her glassed up – Every. Time. So you two will have to pay when we get back to Earth!

Shiro opened a nervous smile by his side.

Keith blinked.

\- That is… kinda impressive.

\- Thank you! – Pidge beamed.

\- Hey! Stop not paying attention! – Lance said annoyed – Let’s take the selfie!

\- YAY! – Hunk and Pidge agreed eagerly.

\- Sounds exciting. – Allura said, while they were all trying to fit in for the picture.

Keith tensed.

He just hated taking pictures.

“Things I do for love…” he thought annoyed.

Again, as if feeling his tension, Shiro put his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

Keith relaxed a little and smiled to the picture.

Even if he didn’t liked the act of taking the photo, it would be nice to have a “Family picture”, he guessed. Maybe he could even include it on his and Shiro’s desk on the bedroom.

\- Say cheese~! – Lance singsong.

It turned out, Lance was AWFUL taking selfies or photos in general. That because EVERYONE end up with a case of red eye.

\- Man, you suck. – Pidge said, straight to the point.

\- Hey! I am the selfie master!

\- Sorry, man, but she is right. – Hunk said looking over Lance’s shoulder – How could you give everyone a red eye on a digital camera?

Allura and Coran blinked.

\- That is curious. – Allura tried to be diplomatic.

\- You mean that wasn’t supposed to happen? What a tragedy! – Coran said dramatically.

\- Nah, it is cool. – Hunk reassured.

\- We can always take another. – Shiro said with sympathy.

\- Hey! Why is mullet’s eyes weirder than usual on the photo? – Lance asked unexpectedly.

On the picture, the Alteans’ eyes had a curious (almost eerie) green reflex (which probably was the normal red eye for Alteans). Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had the infamous red eye.

Keith’s eyes had a golden reflex. A somehow ominous glowing reflex.

He shrugged.

\- I don’t know. Maybe it was the lights.

\- Or Lance’s terrible skills with the camera. – Pidge smirked.

\- SHUT UP, PIDGE!

Before the two of them started to argue, the alarm crying for help somewhere on space ringed. The paladins hurried to get their suits and they forgot about that weird golden glow on Keith’s eyes.

(In retrospection, that was the first alert that something was not quite right with Keith. But how could anyone know that yet?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> I'm not satisfied with this characterizations. Specially Coran and Hunk çç  
> But it was a small chapter with small time for all of them. 
> 
> I did this during a week that I had an important test haha...  
> yeah, I'm screwed ._. I studied, yeah, but I still feel guilty for starting this project at the same time.
> 
> ANYWAYS, Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	3. The Second sign of an Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

The second sign was equally as discreet as the first.

Quiet.

Harmless.

But there.

The fact was that Keith’s reflexes were even faster than before.

He was already pretty quick to answer to any situation (he always had a sharp mind and on point reactions), but now things were starting to get to a whole new level. It was easy to overlook that on his current occupation as the Red Paladin of Voltron. Easy to mistake as just a result of hard training, especially when used during a tough battle.

However, soon enough those reflexes manifest themselves at an environment in which they usually weren’t the best: dealing with Shiro’s nightmares.

Keith and Shiro have been sleeping together since night two of living in the Castle (right after all the others caught them kissing before the second training day. The team was really accepting of the relationship. After that, it was quite pointless to try to hide anymore, so Shiro moved to Keith’s bedroom, now relabelled as **their** bedroom).

Since then, Keith was more than acknowledged on Shiro’s night terrors.

Shiro himself didn’t know what triggered those dreams. He could barely remember the nightmares, but the feeling of fear that creeped his mind was so strong that it lingered even after he woke up and any other person could almost taste it. It didn’t matter if the Black Paladin was happy and content as he felt asleep after making love or after hours and hours of gentle talking with his boyfriend. The nightmares would still be there to remind him that part of his mind was in shambles.

It was not unusual to Keith to wake up in the middle of the night with Shiro tossing and turning agitatedly and mumbling terrified answers to his night demons. Gentle as he could, he would try to wake his love from his terrors.

Which would usually earn him an accidental punch.

Because Shiro would always wake up trying to fight a foe that was not there, and react even before his eyes opened. He would always be mortified with what he had accidentally done. Keith would only shrug. It was not his first rodeo (he had received worse beating on his life), besides, he was positive that Shiro (a true gentleman) would never do that on purpose. (They wouldn’t be together if he ever tried to do that).

Even with Keith rolling his eyes and explaining to everybody that it was an accident, for a little while, the other paladins and the Alteans really considered the possibility that Shiro was doing that on purpose (as in an abusive relationship). That until Shiro felt asleep on the common room’s couch, had a nightmare and unconsciously punched Hunk (who was the innocent bystander that tried to wake him out of the bad dream). After that, things were dealt smoother with the occasional bruise on the Red Paladin’s face. Especially because no one seemed more horrified with those than Shiro himself.

Keith couldn’t help being punched on those situations. He was more focused on waking Shiro than his own safety, and even his fast reflexes weren’t prepared for that. Besides, it was dark on their room, so he could barely see the fist before it collided with his jaw.

At least until now.

As usual, he woke up with brusque movements on the bed.

He blinked for a moment or two to clean his bleared vision.

Shiro’s face was twisted with fear. He was sweating and mumbling.

\- No… Get away… Oh, God, please no… No… No…

Gently as he could, Keith touched his boyfriend’s face and shook Shiro’s shoulder with softness.

\- Takashi. Wake up. It is only a dream. Takashi.

He knew he would get punched again. But the Red Paladin preferred to take a thousand punches on his face than allow the love of his life to suffer like that on his sleep.

This time something was different.

Those quick reflexes of Keith were becoming even faster without him noticing.

It was almost like he could feel the vibration on the air. Almost as if he could sense the fist forming itself and the punch coming on his direction.

Effortlessly, he dodged the blow. Shiro ended up hitting the celling of their module bed.

The Black Paladin was panting, staring at the place where his right hand had hit as if he was not seeing the reality quite yet.

\- Takashi? – Keith asked, gently running his fingers through Shiro’s jaw and face, trying to make him look the younger in the eyes – It was only a dream.

After a few confused blinks, Shiro finally seemed to return to the present moment.

\- Keith?

The Red Paladin smiled gently, even if it was difficult to see it in the dark.

\- Yeah. It is me, Takashi.

\- I… - he stared at the place he punched – I didn’t punched you?

Keith chuckled.

\- Wow, you sound almost like you really wanted to punch me.

Shiro seemed frantic.

\- No! Absolutely not! I would never-

Keith kissed on the corner of his mouth with tenderness.

\- I was just kidding. I know you would never do that, Takashi.

He held the Black Paladin the best way he could.

(Keith was the first one to admit that he was not very good with the hug thing. He spent a great deal of his life on foster care without proper hugs, so that made him kinda clumsy when doing it).

Soon enough, Shiro hugged back, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

\- I’m sorry, baby. – the older man said with his forehead on Keith’s shoulder.

The younger smiled and ran his fingers through his lover’s damp with sweat hair.

\- It is ok. I’m getting better at avoiding punches. One of the many perks of being a noble paladin of Voltron.

The black paladin chuckled, still catching his breath.

\- I’m glad that the training is being effective. It is already bad enough that I woke you up.

\- Nah. It is fine. – he looked at Shiro’s face – I’m glad to save you from your nightmares.

The older smiled.

\- My hero…

They kissed gently before laying again to try to catch as much sleep left as possible.

Keith’s unnatural fast reflexes were already forgotten in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Ok, now I don't have anything else already written for this story.  
> I may or may not have a somehow plot for this, but I still prefer to play on the safe side and say that I don't. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! Although this chapter is more confusing than the last one (at least on my humble opinion), I like it best for the characterizations. Like, I feel like I'm making progress showing Keith as a cool guy and Shiro as the cutie patootie he is. 
> 
> I think next chapter will be longer, but I'm not sure. Like, it has some things that need to happen. Not related to the somehow plot that wildly appeared.  
> Urhg x_x Why it is so difficult for me to make a good plot on a new fandom?
> 
> ANYWAYS, Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Just saying.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	4. The Third and Fourth signs of an Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

The third sign was not easy to ignore, although it was still easy to mistake as something else.

Third sigh was pain.

Lots of pain.

Excruciating pain.

Almost as if his head was being split in two or as if his ears were being put in a blender.

Keith woke up with the pain. To be more specific, he woke up because of the pain.

All his life, whenever Keith was sick or hurt, he learned that he should suck it up and pretend he was fine. Only a handful of his foster parents would care about his health, and even those usually were too busy to notice small changes on him. If Keith wanted to survive, he needed to learn to not let things like pain or fever or nausea stop him.

Also, he was a Paladin of Voltron now, and Zarkon probably wouldn’t give him a break just because of the pain.

That was why he forced himself to sit up.

Keith felt the world twist around him in the biggest dizziness crisis he had EVER had.

The pain and the vertigo was so overwhelming that Keith started to cold sweat and felt his stomach turn with nausea.

The Red Paladin forced himself to take deep breathes while he hold his forehead in his hands.

He was a Paladin of Voltron, for fuck’s sake!

He couldn’t just be a dead weight because of something so stupid as a headache.

But the pain was just SO intense…

His guts turned unpleasantly.

His ears were ringing.

His head was splitting in two.

It hurts.

It hurts.

IT HURTS.

**IT HURTS!**

\- Keith? – Shiro asked groggily.

The soft question ringed at Keith’s ears like a scream.

He couldn’t stomach that.

He threw up in the floor.

Shiro was fast enough to sit up behind his boyfriend and hold Keith’s hair away from his face.

Keith finished up with a pained groan.

\- Oh, my God, Keith! – Shiro worried – I’ll take you to the infirmary!

\- No. It is not necessary. – the younger answered annoyed and panting while reclining on his lover – I’m fine.

\- Keith! You are obviously in pain and you have just puked!

\- I’m fine. – the Red Paladin insisted with clenched teeth and trying to fight the nausea (because Shiro’s voice, even if it was at a normal volume, sounded almost like a scream to his sensitive ears).

Shiro stared at him unimpressed.

\- I’m going to take you to the infirmary.

\- And what? If Zarkon attacks we won’t be able to form Voltron!

\- And if we form Voltron with you like this we won’t be able to fight! – Shiro was exasperated.

\- I’ll be fine.

\- No, you won’t.

He pulled Keith’s into his arms. He was clearly worried, with concern shining on his gentle brown eyes and a fretful frown forming on his forehead. Shiro massaged his boyfriend’s temples. Keith whimpered.

\- I’m not sick. – he tried to convince Shiro (and himself).

The Black Paladin snorted.

\- Of course not, babe. That would be ridiculous. You just decided to puke first thing in the morning. – he replied with irony and humor.

\- I cannot be sick. – Keith tried again.

\- Of course not. You are the mighty Keith Kogane.

The younger cringed. It was really hard to deal with the pain when Shiro’s voice sounded like a shout.

\- Please, Takashi, don’t speak so loud…

The older man kissed the younger on the forehead.

\- Ok, baby. – he whispered – But I will take you to the infirmary.

Keith whimpered again.

\- It is just a migraine. I’m fine.

\- Are you always this stubborn when you are sick?

\- I’m. Not. Sick.

\- Hum… Have you ever had this kind of migraine before?

Shiro kept massaging his boyfriend gently and speaking in the lowest voice possible (in other occasions, Keith would be seriously turned on by Shiro’s low and rusk voice, but the pain, especially the pain on this ears, was too overwhelming).

Keith panted, resisting a new wave of nausea.

\- No. First time.

\- So you don’t know how to take care of it.

\- It is just to ignore that it probably will go away. This is always the solution. – he answered closing his eyes.

The older stared at the younger man with concern.

\- If it was me who had a migraine, would you say to me to suck it up that it would pass?

Keith opened his blue eyes and glared at his boyfriend.

\- Of course not! That is a completely different thing!

\- Oh, really? And why is that?

The Red Paladin cringed.

\- Can we not have this conversation now, please? My ears seems like they will fall off.

Shiro kissed his lover forehead again.

\- Ok, fair enough. But I will take you to the infirmary and we will finish this conversation once you are better.

He had that commanding tone in his voice that Keith loved and hated at the same time.

(Mostly love, of course).

He groaned.

\- Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just don’t carry me like a damn baby in your arms. I can walk.

It was very difficult to walk with Keith’s pain and nausea almost blinding him all the time. He needed help to go, so Shiro had one arm around his torso to keep him standing.

It was no surprise that they ran into somebody on their way.

\- Oh, My God! – Hunk cried – Keith! Are you ok?

Hunk was usually the second to be up in the “mornings” (living in a spaceship made the day cycle be a little wonky) right after Shiro. He liked to cook for the whole team so they wouldn’t rely only on the green goo. Hunk liked to discover what he could do with the new flavours that they pick in every new planet (and he was fantastic at discovering new nutritious recipes).

Keith cringed and tried to cover his ears.

\- I’m going to puke.

Shiro was fast to help him sit and to held his hair (just in case), at the same time that he looked at Hunk and commanded in a whisper:

\- Please, don’t scream. He has a serious migraine.

Luckily, Keith was able to fight the urge to vomit, but he stayed covering his hears and panting.

Hunk kneeled down with the couple.

\- Oh, shit! – he whispered back – I’m sorry Keith! I didn’t know! Oh, man, this is terrible! Was it something that you eat? Was it a bug? Please don’t tell me it is not an alien bug!

\- Hunk, calm down. – Shiro commanded again with a gentle smile and an amused tone – It is just a migraine. People get that all the time.

\- Oh, right. Sorry. I’m just worried with him. – he put a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder – Like, really worried. What if it is some weird disease that will leave him with nausea for days?

Even pained, Keith was capable of appreciating the concern that Hunk was showing him, even if it was a little clumsy. When he got better, he would make sure to help the Yellow Paladin a little bit more in the kitchen.

\- Then help me take him to the infirmary. It probably will all be fixed on the healing pods.

\- Sure thing, bro.

They dragged Keith, both of them with a hand around the Red Paladin’s shoulder.

By that time, the pain was so intense that Keith was unable to locate where he was. He was hearing that ringing in his ears and his whole head seemed to be twisting around.

He was put on a pod and felt asleep immediately due to the sedative technology.

When Keith woke up, the pain had lessen, but it was still there, especially the one around his ears. It was as if some parts were being broken and rearranged. At least now the pain was more like sore muscle pain, not “everything is being broken and remade”.

And everybody was around the pod looking concerned with him.

He couldn’t help but blush while Shiro helped him sit.

\- Hey, baby, how are you feeling? – he asked kissing his lips gently.

\- PTA jar.

\- Give them a break, Pidge. – Hunk rolled his eyes.

\- Yeah. Even the broody guy deserves a break. – Lance nodded.

Keith looked around at all of them without understanding.

\- Why are you all here?

Lance snorted.

\- Isn’t it obvious, mullet?

Allura smiled with tenderness and touched his forehead in a motherly way.

\- We were worried about you, Keith. So, how are you feeling?

“We were worried about you” he repeated in his mind feeling his heart beat fast with happiness. He tried to dismiss the feeling but it was there. They were family and they would care for him. After being alone for so long, it was easy for him to forget sometimes that people cared about him.

Keith took a deep breathe to avoid making a fool of himself and focused on answering the question.

\- I’m better, but my head still hurts.

\- Huh? But these pods were supposed to heal everything! – Lance said, a little bit too loud.

Keith visibly cringed.

\- Please, keep your voice down. – Shiro asked.

\- Oh, my bad. Sorry, Keith.

The Red Paladin opened a shit-eating grin.

\- Wow, I should become sick more times if that would mean that you would stop being annoying.

\- W-What!? I’m not annoying! – Lance shouted, forgetting to keep his voice low – You are annoying!

Pidge and Hunk rolled their eyes.

\- Yeah, he is fine. – Hunk concluded.

\- Back to the good ‘old Keith we all love.

Again, it was a nice and new feeling for Keith to feel so accepted by a family. It seemed like a good feeling that he could easily get used to...

\- Let’s focus back on Keith. – Allura said with an exasperated smile – Keith, are you sure that the pain had lessen?

The Red Paladin massaged his temples.

\- Yeah, my head is only hurting now, not exploding.

Allura turned to the other Altean.

\- Coran?

Coran was reading the pod’s information.

\- It says here that whatever is happening to young Keith is all-organic and probably will fade away soon!

\- Like a normal migraine. – Keith concluded – I’m good as new and good to fight Zarkon again.

Shiro and Allura shared an unimpressed glance.

\- I will give him painkillers and you make sure he will rest until the pain fades completely. – she commanded the Black Paladin.

\- Sounds good to me. – Shiro agreed.

\- Stop talking as if I am not even in the room!

But no matter how much Keith complained, the team made him stay on bed that day. Shiro even stayed with him the whole time just to make sure he wouldn’t sneak out to train.

It was nice, Keith decided that afternoon (after another nap using his boyfriend’s chest as a pillow and after a snack). It was nice to have people caring for him.

When he vocalized that to Shiro, the Black Paladin frowned.

\- But of course that we care about you, dumb-dumb. We all love you.

Keith chuckled.

\- Thanks, Takashi.

\- And that is why you have to tell us when you are sick instead of keeping to yourself.

\- I’ll think about it.

\- For God’s sake, Keith! We will take care of you!

The younger chuckled again.

\- Ok, ok…

Shiro stayed in silence for a few moments.

\- Is that what you would usually do when you got sick?

The younger sighed. Oh, fuck. Although he really didn’t want to have that conversation, he also knew that Shiro would insist until they did.

\- I don’t get sick.

\- Keith...

\- I just… Don’t have that luxury.

The older caressed the younger man’s hair.

\- Being sick is not a luxury, Keith.

\- Hum.

\- It is something that happens. And you need to take care of yourself.

Keith snorted.

\- Yeah, thanks _mom_.

\- I’m serious.

The Red Paladin looked away.

\- Being sick requires some things that I usually don’t have. Like money or time or…

He swallowed hard, holding back the last part of the phrase.

“… somebody who actually cared.”

It sounded so lame, so pathetic and so ridiculous that he wouldn’t dare to say it out loud, even to Shiro. He was already feeling too needy and too useless because of his migraine. No need to aggravate that.

But Shiro (lovely Shiro) caught the part that was left unsaid.

He kissed Keith’s forehead.

\- You know that we are here for you now, right? Me, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran… Even Lance if he is in a good mood.

The younger man stayed in silence.

\- I mean it, Keith. – another gentle kiss – We will take care of you.

Keith only hugged Shiro in a clumsy way, not trusting his voice.

The pain faded away after two days, and everybody just assumed that it was just a normal migraine. Keith probably was just reacting to being on space for so long.

It was normal, right?

However, the single migraine started to turn into multiple episodes of pain and nausea. Every 10 to 14 days, Keith would have one of them.

\- Maybe you should try the intensive care pod. – Coran suggested after the fourth migraine – Works like a charm!

They never needed to use the intensive care pod yet, but all the paladins were at least a little wary of the peculiar way that the liquid filling the pod shone.

Stubbornly, Keith shook his head while Shiro helped him stand.

\- No, it is fine, Coran. It is just stupid migraines. Thanks for… hum… your… concern?

Coran smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

\- Any time, kiddo!

“ _It was just migraines, right?_ ” Keith tried to reason with himself

There was nothing for him to worry about.

Although the third sign that something wasn’t ok with him was that excruciating pain, there was still ways to explain that as something ordinary and not the extraordinary thing that was happening to Keith’s body.

Every explanation was pointing to a common cause for the pain.

Easy to overlook.

The fourth sign, however, was a lot more peculiar.

Personal.

There, staring at Keith in the mirror.

Number four was related to the pain, but he couldn’t see that.

No one could see that.

(Yet).

All what Keith could see was that his ears seemed to be becoming pointy.

Keith noticed that after the sixth migraine.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror after a shower, staring at the odd way his ears were showing up over his hair.

He touched them.

His ears still looked very human, but he was almost certain that there was something odd about them, something sharper and maybe something a little bigger than before.

Shiro was shaving by his side, so Keith turned to him.

\- Do you think my ears are getting pointier?

The older man put the altean razor (a curved and twisted blade that took the paladins a week to figure out how to use) down and looked at his boyfriend attentively.

\- They seems really normal to me.

\- Hum…

Keith kept staring at his ears while Shiro finished shaving. Then he kissed his lover on each ear.

\- I know that you want to become an elf so badly, babe, but I’m positive that your ears are still round.

\- Ha. Ha. – Keith rolled his blue eyes.

Shiro held him and started to kiss his neck.

\- Hum, we have some free time now… - he said with a hopeful tone.

\- Do we? – the younger man asked smiling pleased with the gentle kisses on his shoulders.

\- Uhum… Maybe... We should, you know, _enjoy_ it.

Keith grinned.

\- It is my turn on top.

Shiro scoffed.

\- It is ALWAYS your turn to top.

\- Shut up, you like it.

Shiro’s brown eyes met Keith’s blue one on the reflection in the mirror.

\- I do. Very much. – he answered, earnest and lovingly – I love you.

Keith turned on his embrace and kissed Shiro gently.

\- I love you too.

They made love that afternoon and end up cuddling together after that. But before they could start a second round, the alarm of an incoming Galra attack blasted through the Lion’s Castle.

Shiro groaned with annoyance, breaking the kiss he and Keith were sharing.

\- I’m going to kill that cockblocker Zarkon.

\- Yeah? Get in the line. – Keith grunted, letting his head fall in the bed.

Shiro stood up fast and was already running to grab his suit.

\- Come on, Keith! We have no time to waste!

Keith groaned and started to suit up.

His impressions about how odd his ears seemed were the least of his problems now. After the battle, after debrief with Allura and Coran, he stared at the mirror again (this time in the locker room near the training area).

He still thought that they looked too pointy.

Keith shrugged.

“ _Yeah, it is probably nothing_ ” he thought.

And that was why and how signs 3 and 4 were overlooked, stashed on the back of his mind with 1 and 2 as nothing. Just small oddities of everyday life.

(In the future, Keith will wish he could go back and tell his past self that those were the first of seven signs of his personal apocalypse, just the beginning of a personal hell).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Ok, this is getting bigger :D  
> ...bigger than what I expected D:  
> Like, this chapter have almost 3k words! WTF!  
> You weren't supposed to be this big! D: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A STRESS RELIEF FANFIC WITH SHORT CHAPTERS!!! I ALREADY HAVE A BIG PROJECT (in other fandom) GOING!!!
> 
> AHEM!, Anyways, I'm quite happy with how the characters are turning. I mean, I still need to improve my Pidge and my Coran, but I think things are going better =D  
> I'm happy with the way Hunk and Allura turned on this one chapter *-* I think Hunk is particularly close to canon xD (modesty aside). What do you guys think? =3
> 
> I'm glad the way Keith and Shiro's relationship is gentle and sweet =D I like to imagine that they talk a lot about everything, especially stuff that hurts them and shit (even if it is difficult to talk about that kind of stuff). They trust each other and have a healthy relationship that, hopefully, I'll be able to explore even more on the next chapters =D
> 
> Also, Shiro is a bottom.  
> Sorry, I don't make the rules xD  
> (Just kidding. I have the headcanon that, although Shiros likes to bottom a lot, they switch positions often). 
> 
> Also, I didn't want to write a sex scene mostly because this was supposed to be a stress relief fanfic, and sex scenes makes me a little anxious. So, sorry, there will be only mentions to their sex life, not the actual sex.  
> (At least for now. Tomorrow I never knows). 
> 
> Also, there IS a plot for the story now 83c but it will be slow for now, because, you know, Keith is not noticing the changes on him yet. He got closer on this chapter but he is still ignoring it. (Poor guy...)
> 
> EDIT: One last thing: In case you haven't noticed, Keith's ears were hurting because they are changing to their Galra form ;D 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Just saying.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	5. The second part of the prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

Fighting Zarkon and the Galra Empire, taking a planet at time.

Training.

Helping Hunk and Pidge with their latest mechanical project.

Being one of the two the guinea pigs for Hunk’s latest cooking experiment (Lance usually was the other test subject).

Competing in whatever silly stuff Lance would come up with.

Fencing with Coran (who was, surprisingly, an outstanding opponent).

Eating.

Learning Altean with Allura.

Sparring with Shiro.

Having romantic/sexual rendezvous/escapades with Shiro.

Fighting the Galra armies AGAIN, because they didn’t seem to take a hint.

Sleeping.

Honestly, Keith had absolutely no time to consider that something was amiss within himself. Especially if all the signs so far were very unspecific and easily mistaken as something else.

And Keith had no motives to consider that too. Not when he was feeling happier than he had ever been (oddly enough).

Maybe that was the reason Fate decided to give him another hint, even if Keith didn’t really believed in destiny.

The biggest proof of the fact that he ignored that concept was he ignoring the warning of the psychic when he had 12.

Was it a bad or a good thing?

Well, it all depends on the point of view.

But the fact was that psychics born in every planet, and in some cultures of the universe, they were very valued. Which gave Destiny a voice all around the galaxies.

The Voltron’s Paladins had just freed the planet of Feigheso-Nik Izdik. As a celebration, the Feighesian Three Kings all agreed to allow the paladins and the Alteans to talk to the Imperious Seers.

\- Maybe they can light your way, oh Great Warriors. – the King with the Topaz crown said.

The Feighesian were tall and thin, with feathers that looked a lot with peacocks. The women had brown feathers with yellow and red details while the men had the traditional peacock colours. The three Kings ruled most of the planet in union, and although the Voltron team didn’t trust the King with the Lapis Lazuli crown (and his calculating silent stare), they were confident enough to relax a little.

Allura smiled gently.

\- I remember that we used to have a few of those in Althea. – her smile wavered a bit – They were long lost in the war.

\- I’m sorry to hear that, Princess Allura. – the King with the ruby crown said sympathetically – Please, accept this gift of meeting with ours.

Allura nodded in a very diplomatic fashion, even if her hands trembled a little.

While they were being conducted to the Imperious Seers mountain, Pidge turned to Allura and Coran with curiosity.

\- What is a Seer? It is like, a fortune teller of some sort?

\- Nice to see that your young brain is already looking for clever answers! Seers are better than that, Pidge. – Coran answered with a smile – Seers or Psychics or Prophets or any other name they have been called are individuals in every planet that can see the future.

\- See the future? – Pidge asked raising her eyebrows skeptically.

\- Sounds fake, but ok. – Lance complemented.

\- And you pilot a sentient robot lion to fight an intergalactic Empire. – Allura said amused and with a small smile.

Hunk and Shiro sniggered.

\- She owned you, man!

\- Shut up, Hunk! I have to draw the line somewhere!

\- Come on, guys. – Shiro said wholeheartedly (as always) – It should be interesting! Right, Keith?

\- I think… I’ll side with Lance on this one.

\- Há! See! Even Emo kid agrees with me! Non-believers sticking together!

Deep down, Keith once again remembered the psychic that said to him that he had tragedy running inside his veins. A shiver run down his spine, but he supressed it.

It was all bullshit anyway.

He didn’t know why he would still even remember it.

\- But you said that these “psychics” spawn at every planet? – Pidge asked, curious as ever.

\- Oh, yes, yes. – Coran gave them the smile he reserved for telling Altea’s history or any other piece of alien culture – Every planet have a bunch of them, and oddly enough they seem to be aware of the existence of each other, like a cluster of toruurs! They can see things in the future, but they have the nasty habit of speaking in riddles or metaphors.

\- How can they be aware of each other?

\- Well, you see, nobody exactly knows. The most accepted theory in Altea is… was that the universe has plans for themself and their life forms, so they need ways to assure it to happen. Hence, the Seers! They usually can read anyone’s future, but sometimes they take their time to deliver a message to certain people.

\- So the future is set in stone by the Universe? – Hunk asked shocked.

\- I wouldn’t say “set in stone”, young Paladin. – Coran laughed

\- What Coran is trying to say is that they speak in metaphors, and most of those metaphors have multiple meanings, many ways for the person to choose their own. – Allura concluded – In the end, regardless of the path they choose, the prophecy will find a way to fulfil itself, even if it is in an unexpected way.

\- It doesn’t really seems like “Fate” to me. – Lance complained.

\- Well, Fate was always a complicated concept. – the princess smiled – In Altea we had lots of philosophic schools trying to find the correct definition to what we could interpret as Fate. They never reached an answer.

\- Honestly, this sounds like a waste of time. – Keith said out loud.

Coran chuckled.

\- I was like you once, young Keith. Full of certainties and skepticism.

\- What made you change?

\- Well, a small prophecy about my children and lions. – he smiled, lost in thoughts – It was kind of bittersweet to tell the truth.

\- How was that? – Lance asked before someone could stop him.

\- You see, a prophet found me in the market one beautiful day and told me that I would outlive my children once, and lose then to the lions’ roar. I would outlive my children twice, and lose them to the lions’ war. But I should fear not, because then my children would outlive me and I would live to see the lions’ rise.

Everybody had wide eyes of surprise.

\- By “lions” the prophet meant the Voltron lions? – Hunk asked softly.

\- That would be quite obvious. – Lance said with an awkward laugh – If that psychic knew that you had contact with Voltron, he could just made something up.

\- Sounds more like a con than a prophecy. – Keith agreed.

\- See! – Lance grinned – Even Keith agrees!

Coran chuckled.

\- That would be the case if Voltron already existed when I received that prophecy. But I was fourteen and King Alfor had just been crowned. Allura wasn’t even born, and the Voltron project wasn’t even a real project.

They all stare in silence to Coran.

A pregnant pause that nobody seemed willing to break.

\- You haven’t told me that. – Allura said quietly at last.

The Altean man chuckled again.

\- I’m sorry for that, my princess. I guess the theme never came up between us until now. But – he scratched his head – there was a small second part that I’m not sure what it means yet.

\- What? Really? – Hunk asked – Why? Is it like, super-duper hard? Double meanings?

\- No, it actually seems quite literal. It says “But for that to happen, just remember to look at the younger ones beyond their skin”.

\- If it is literal, how can you now know what it means? – Pidge asked intrigued.

\- It is a riddle, so things probably are not what they seems. – he smiled – Or they are and I just don’t know yet. I don’t know. I just hope I’ll be able to do that when the times comes!

The Feighesian Kings (that were walking at a safe distance from them to give some privacy) stopped in front of a white temple.

\- Please, - the one with the Topaz crown asked gently – go ahead. They probably were expecting you.

Allura smiled.

\- Thank you, your highness. This gift from the three of you is very kind.

The three nodded (the one with the lapis lazuli crown seemed annoyed, but nodded none the less).

They entered the temple.

Keith didn’t remember seeing so much white in his whole life.

Everything was pure white, from the marmoreal floor to the high ceiling and everything in between. Albino Feighesians using white robes smiled at them. The only colours around them were small belts around the Seers waists in brown and the pitch black from their eyes.

Another shiver ran down Keith’s spine.

Even if the psychic from when he was 12 had grey eyes (like a storm), they were very similar to those pairs of black eyes (like black holes). He couldn’t tell why, but he could feel those eyes as if burning his skin, just like when he was 12.

The Red Paladin held hands with his boyfriend. Shiro didn’t say a thing, but interlaced their fingers together, caressing Keith’s hand with his thumb.

\- Ah, the Voltron paladins! – the Seers’ leader, a Feighesian woman sitting in a big white pillow in the middle of the room smiled.

She had a white crown on her white head and eyes so pitch black that almost seemed like void (if it wasn’t for their shine).

\- Please, have a sit. We all have been expecting you. I’m Olirina, the Master Seer.

She signalled to seven small pillows around her.

Allura opened her diplomatic smile.

\- Great Seer, we-

\- Yes, yes. You are all honoured for this and blah-blah-blah. – Olirina said waving her feathers with lack of patience – Forgive for my rudeness, princess, but we really couldn’t care less for pleasantries.

Allura blinked confused for one tick.

\- Oh. Hum. That is… fine… - she sat and easily recovered her genuine smile.

Shiro decided to help.

\- Please, would you grant us a glimpse of the future?

\- Pretty please? – Hunk added with shinning pleading eyes.

Master Seer Olirina looked around to the other Seers with a tiny smirk.

\- We will give you what you ask. Many things can be said about the future. Yours, especially, are quite rich and full of turns. However, there are two prophecies that are mandatory for you to hear. One for the whole group and another for one of you. So, please, feel free to walk around and ask any Seer about any of yours future. When you all are satisfied or tired of riddles, just sit around me again and I will deliver the indispensable two.

Pidge, Hunk and Lance immediately stood up and started to walk around talking to every Seer possible. (Keith rolled his eyes at Lance. “Non-believer” his ass).

Allura and Coran smiled and walked around questioning one or two Feighesian.

Shiro smiled mischievous and kissed Keith’s lips softly before walking to the nearest available Seer and making a question while looking at Keith. The Red paladin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend antics, but smiled and chuckled nonetheless.

Oddly enough, the Seer lost his smile and pointed to Olirina. Shiro frowned and went back to where Keith was.

\- What is wrong, Shiro? Was it a bad metaphor? – he asked frowning too.

The Black paladin shrugged.

\- He said that the only thing that will be said about you will be said by Olirina. Not even the stuff about our relationship.

Keith shrugged too.

\- Sounds about right.

\- But what if you ask yourself to any of the other Seers?

\- I’m really not feeling like walking around to hear some cryptic stuff that probably means nothing.

Shiro raised one eyebrow.

\- Aren’t you even a little curious?

The younger shrugged again.

\- I don’t really believe this, so I’ll just wait. This prophecy about me will probably be something stupid. Like that I’ll “paint my future red” or some other bullshit. – he kissed Shiro on the lips again – Go ahead and ask other stuff. I know you want it.

Shiro smiled and went to make other questions to the Seers.

Keith was left waiting with nothing to do.

Almost immediately, he noticed that Olirina was staring at him with a knowing smile.

\- What are you looking at? – he asked, trying to control his irritation and annoyance.

She just shook her head.

Keith crossed his arms and looked around, still feeling the stare from those black-hole-ish eyes burning on his face. Bur he ignored it the best way he could.

He didn’t believed that just like he didn’t believed the psychic from Earth.

His eyes firstly followed Shiro around the room (and he was not ashamed that he kinda stared at his boyfriend’s ass for a little while. It was not his fault it had the most perfect shape).

Then he followed Lance that was, by far, the more excited about knowing the future and the only one that seemed to be flirting with the women Seers (Keith rolled his eyes at his friend, but smiled nonetheless. How classic of Lance).

Coran was next, although the Altean man would stay in one place for some time after talking to one Seer (he seemed to be in deep thoughts, as if pondering about each new riddle).

Pidge caught his eyes then, because she seemed so frustrated (was she asking the Seers about her family? Keith sighed. Yeah, she probably was. It must be really frustrating to get only cryptic answers).

Then he noticed Hunk with a huge smile while trying to discuss with the Seer (probably looking for more clues about the meaning of the prophecy. A small smile made its way to the Red Paladin’s face. Sounds like Hunk to try to find a solution together with somebody).

Allura walked in his direction with a small smile.

\- Don’t you want to talk to any of the Seers, Keith?

\- No, thank you, Allura.

\- Are you sure? In lots of cultures, this is considerate a great honour.

\- Yeah… I don’t really believe that somebody have this kind of powers, so I’m ok with not asking anything.

\- Oh. Well, if that is the case, we should wait for the others to finish.

\- Don’t you want to ask more?

\- To be frank, I already have too much metaphors and riddles in my head to think about. – she sighed.

Keith chuckled.

\- Heh. I can imagine.

One by one, the Voltron team was taking places back on the pillows. Lance was the last one to sit down.

\- I’m going to be famous and rich! – he declared.

\- I don’t think any of them said that. – Pidge deadpanned.

\- That is how I am interpreting, so, yes they diiiiid!

\- I see that you are all satisfied. – Olirina said – Good. Then we shall prosed to the two prophecies that matter the most for the whole team.

They all gave her their full attention.

Except for Keith, of course, that still looked unimpressed.

Would that take long? He really wanted to take a nap at the common room.

Olirina looked directly to him, as if looking beyond his eyes and into his soul with her oh-so-dark eyes.

\- Keith Kogane, the Red Lion. The boy with tragedy running through your veins.

Keith’s eyes went wide and his jaw actually dropped.

The Master Seer chuckled.

\- Don’t look so surprise, boy. This isn’t the first time you have encountered a Seer, isn’t it true, Red Lion?

All the Voltron team was staring at him.

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. His answer was dripping in sarcasm.

\- I met a crazy woman who told a 12 years old orphan with a shitty life that he had tragedy inside him. So, forgive my skepticism if it really seems like you two are stating the obvious or a really elaborated lie.

Allura gasped with a mix of outrage and shock.

All the team stare at him. Of them, only Shiro had an idea of how awful Keith’s life was, and even that was just a very vague idea. So it was probably a big reveal for them to know that there wasn’t anyone waiting or looking for him back on Earth (it was very likely that the authorities didn’t even noticed that he had gone missing to begin with).

Keith didn’t liked to talk about it, especially now that he was just so happy. However, he guessed that the shock value of that information might make Olirina back the hell off.  

Contrary to what he expected, the Master Seer only chuckle.

\- Blunt as ever, Red Lion. But, yes, that woman. The same one who – she make quotation marks gestures with her feathered fingers - “guessed” that you would become the Red Lion six years before you even met the Black Lion, the reason why you find the Blue Lion Robot, am I correct?

Keith ignored the stares and kept an unimpressed look on his face.

\- Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Olirina smirked.

\- Just to make things very clear, let me repeat her words before I give you your new prophecy or, I would rather say, the second part of your only one.

Her eyes seemed to be even darker than before while she stared directly to Keith.

\- You have tragedy on your blood. I can see it running in your veins right now. But you will paint your own future with that same red, Keith, the Red Lion. Hate, fear and bigotry will destroy you, but love will bring you back. Just never forget, Red Lion, that your blood is red, not pink.

The Voltron team stared between Keith and the Seer. The Red Paladin glared at the psychic.

Olirina chuckled again.

\- Very well. Very well. Let me tell you, Red Lion, that the tragedy of your life is about to begin. I can number the signs missing for your personal apocalypse. You already seen four out of seven, even if you didn’t noticed it. I’ll tell you what each of them are: Golden, Agility, Pain, Pointier, Sound, Sharper and Purple, in that order. – she sighed – It will broke you. But what will destroy you will be their eyes. I see… oh, I see loneliness, I see pain, I see grief and anger and sadness and self-loathe. A lonely scream in a small lifeless moon in the middle of space.

Keith clenched his fists and his jaw, forcing himself to sustain his glare.

She seemed unfazed.

\- But you are a warrior with a fighter heart. A heart that will keep loving just as much as it will be bleeding. And from the eternal echo of your pained scream, there will be a flower out of that love. A warrior of words, even if they are not your best weapon. A healer of words, even if that was not your best ability. Forever the Red Lion with the Lionheart. Never forget that your blood is red and that you will paint the future with the same colour.

She closed her eyes with a smile for a few instants.

\- I’m sorry. This is all I can tell you for now. But if I were you, I would prepare myself for your apocalypse.

Keith refused to believe in any of her words.

Why should he?

Everything was just perfect. Those signals were absolute bullshit. There was NO tragedy on his blood.

\- This is bullshit. – he said out loud – Are you done?

Olirina chuckled.

\- Yes. I’m done with my part of the prophecy for you. – she looked around to all the other members of the Voltron Team – Now, a warning to all of you other than Keith.

It seemed like they all hold their breaths. Keith snorted.

The Master Seer looked solemn with her dark eyes. She stared a little longer at Shiro, but overall she looked at all of them.

\- If the six of you don’t want to broke your hearts and the heart of yours, suspect of things that have been actually touched by the Galra, not things that looks like Galra. Also, make sure not to make the same mistakes ever again.

A heavy silence fell into the Volron team. Everyone except Keith was worried, desperate trying to remember every word to avoid hurting each other.

Keith was tense with anger. He didn’t want to lash out on the stupid Seer and upset Allura, but it was so hard to control the rage… Something about hearing that he was at the verge of doom made him feel filled with anger. He couldn’t explain exactly why.

Master Seer Olirina shook her hand dismissively.

\- That is all. You can go now.

Keith was the first one to stand up and walk away with fast hard steps. He just wanted to get out of there and smash something if possible. He even knocked down a white statue on his way out. He got very satisfied for listening to the marble to break. He was already outside when someone grabbed his arm.

He was ready to jerk it off, but then he saw that it was Shiro.

The soft brown eyes were full of worry for Keith. Visibly worried about his wellbeing. He just hugged Keith tightly for a few moments.

\- It is alright. – he said – I’ll be here with you no matter what, ok?

Keith allowed himself to relax. Shiro always had that calming effect on him.

The others went out.

\- Sorry, dude… - Lance said clumsily.

The Red paladin detached himself from his boyfriend and rolled his eyes at the Blue paladin.

\- Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we just go back to the castle now?

Nobody questioned that.

They all talked in low voices discussing their small predictions. But they all agreed that none of them seemed as relevant as Keith’s.

Keith was quiet, still feeling on edge. Fortunately, Shiro’s hand holding him with interlaced fingers was a big comfort, capable of keeping him contained until they reached the castle.

When they were leaving the planet, Allura was the first one to try to engage a conversation with him.

\- Hum… Keith? – she started while they were leaving the atmosphere and all reunited on the main deck.

\- Yes, Allura?

\- You never mentioned that you are an orphan.

He sighed tiredly.

Keith should have imagined that they would ask questions.

Better to get that over with.

\- It was kinda irrelevant.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but she held back.

\- And what about that talk about everybody having a family? – Pidge asked indignantly – Was that a lie?

\- No. I wasn’t always an orphan, you know? I lived with my mom until she died. I wouldn’t want anybody to know that fate, especially if it is because of the Galra.

Pidge face felt for one second before she asked still angry.

\- What about me losing my family? Haven’t you thought about it?

\- Of course I did. I never said we wouldn’t look for them, I just said that you shouldn’t leave, because if you did everybody would end up without a family.

She opened and closed your mouth a few times.

Although Keith wanted nothing more than to stay in silence, she needed a few reassuring. It was visible that Pidge was very worried about her father and her brother and needed every kind words that she could get (even if they were from the socially awkward Keith).

\- We will find them, Pidge.

The Green paladin took a deep breathe.

\- What if they are already dead? What if we are too late?

\- Then we will avenge them. – Shiro answered with a determined expression.

They fell into silence again. They all glanced at Keith with worry.

Keith just wanted to get out.

\- You didn’t mentioned either that you have met a prophet before. – Coran said slowly.

The red paladin sighed.

\- I don’t believe on those prophecies. I don’t even know why I kept that stupid memory. So I didn’t know that she was a prophet and it was kinda stupid anyway.

Coran only said a soft “Oh” and they were back at staring at him again. It was kind of unsettling, like he suddenly was made of crystal and they were all waiting for him to break.

As soon as they were back on space, he stood up and took his helmet off.

\- I’m going to bed.

They all said goodnight while he walked away.

He decided to take a shower before laying.

When he came out of the bathroom, Shiro was in the room, looking at him with soft eyes.

Keith sighed.

\- Shiro, I really don’t want to talk right now.

The Black paladin smiled gently.

\- I know, babe. I just thought… - he opened his arms invitingly – that you could use a pillow with my shape to sleep better.

The younger man didn’t hesitated to hug his boyfriend tightly.

Although he wanted to say he was fine, he felt a little bit too far from his comfort zone. The Black paladin’s arms were ideal to ground him once again.

Keith sighed. Shiro laid them both on bed before kissing his lover on the forehead.

\- You know that I’ll be by your side no matter what, right?

The soft beat of the older man’s heart was like a sweet lullaby to Keith. He felt a little banged up, but in Shiro’s arms everything would be alright in the morning.

\- Promise? – he asked softly.

\- I promise. – the Black paladin answered in a heartbeat – And I always keep my promises. Even if that means that I have to escape in a Galra module just to see you again.

\- That is not a good example, but I’ll take it.

By the next day, the other inhabitants of the castle would have more questions that now Keith would be feeling better to answer or to dodge (depending on the question).

By the next day, they all would make sure to try to connect more with Keith, and Keith would feel pampered and loved.

By the next day, he would already be ignoring and forgetting that terrible prophecy.

For now, he was content to lay in bed and fall asleep in the arms of his favourite person in the whole universe. Last thing he remembered was saying “I love you, Takashi” quietly and hearing “I love you too, Keith” in return.

Those Seers could kiss his ass.

There couldn’t possible be tragedy running in his veins. Not when Shiro kissed him tenderly and all the others made their best effort to make that small group a family.

(He was oh so wrong…).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> I SWEAR TO GODDESS THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORTER x_x  
> Again, this was supposed to be a stress relief fanfic, but no, I have to make a 4,5k words chapter *maniac laugher*  
> So, next chapter, the sign of the sound will be shorter and more fluffy like.
> 
> But, if anyone didn't noticed so far, this will be angst.  
> Well, not my very best angsty work because I'm still trying to feel the characters and I don't think I had grasped their personalities yet.  
> I'm trying but I'm kinda slow at things and stuff.  
> I think I almost got Coran personality. Like, I'm really awful at making comedy, so I'm trying to give him a cool uncle vibe. Cool uncle that happens to be wise but prefers to act like a buffon just because.  
> Actually, I'm kinda satisfied with most characters in this chapter in particular =3
> 
> Anyway, the idea that Coran would have a prophecy of his own came up while I was making the chapter and it kinda fits? xD  
> Just to make things clear:  
> his first "children" were his sons that were working directly on the Voltron project for King Alfor, and they end up ded by the end of the project when some people tried to stole the Lions (Altea was at war against some nameless planet).  
> his second "children" were the original paladins, that he trained and treated like they were his kids. That until Zarkon betrayed everybody and fucked things up by killing his team mates during the rise of the Galra and the beginning of the war between Altea and Galra.  
> his third "children", obviously, are the new paladins + Allura (his family)  
> That was a lot more bittersweet that what I expecter but oh, well, angst ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm still wondering if I'm going to include some of Pidge's prophecies for her family. Like, they are small for now because they depend of some stuff to happen first, but maaaaaaybe...
> 
> Also, I really liked making angry-ball-of-fury!Keith xD  
> I mean, he is feeling like those prophecies threaten his perfect life and he gets scared and hides that by being an angry kitten.  
> I don't know... seemed like something he would do. 
> 
> I'm trying to delude myself thinking that next chapter will be shorter, but NOW I will include the angst part of the plot, so I probaly will need to make it bigger AGAIN OTL  
> I don't know... don't want to think about it now.  
> Speaking of next chapter, I couldn't think about any other sign, so I got  
> 'sound' as the fifth. I will explain what I mean in the next chapter *wink*  
> But I guess everybody knows what "Purple" means... 83c
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. 
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	6. The Fifth sign of an Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> EDIT: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAVE A SLUR!!! It was to show a situation of prejudice, ok? It probably won't repeat itself.
> 
> Now, to the story!

The next sign started to make itself present with two technological blessings.

The first one was Pidge handmade and personalised laptop.

Or, to be more precise, Pidge addiction to download **all the music** that she could find without even listening. And the fact that she had it all stored in an external drive that she was carrying among with her other tech stuff when they were dragged to the Voltron issue.

\- I just like to have options, you know. – she shrugged when Lance questioned her about it.

The Blue Paladin’s eyes went even wider.

\- **25 THOUSAND OPTIONS** _?!_

\- Yeah… I kinda didn’t listen to all of them yet, but still: options. And the illusion of progress, I guess. It is always awesome to see that a download was completed.

Lance was agape.

Shiro raised his eyebrows.

\- And here I was, thinking that 300 songs on my phone were too much.

\- Speaking of which, I never saw any of you two using a phone. – Pidge said thoughtfully pointing at Keith and Shiro – Hunk and I use to make calculations and others apps, Lance takes failed selfies all the time.

\- HEY! I’m the selfie master!

She ignored him.

\- So what about you guys?

The couple stared at each other and shrugged almost at the same time.

\- I left mine on the locker before the Kerberos mission.

\- And I was only able to sneak some of his belonging from his old room. I couldn’t even get close to the locker. – Keith completed.

\- So you two are, like, sharing? – Lance asked curious.

Keith took his phone from his pocket shrugging again.

\- It is kinda useless.

Hunk, Pidge and Lance gasped.

The Red paladin rolled his eyes.

Yes, Keith was aware that his phone was old as balls. Really, really, REALLY ancient, but it was what he could afford since he had very little money to begin with. Besides, most of the popular apps required him to have friend to interact, and since on Earth he was only close to Shiro it seemed pointless to Keith to get an upgrade.

Shiro chuckled at their expression of disbelief.

\- I had the same reaction. Also, I offered to buy him a new one, but _someone_ was too proud to accept a gift.

\- Oh, shush. We barely knew each other back then. I don’t take things from strangers.

\- Dude! This belongs to a fucking museum! – Lance exclaimed.

\- Language. – the Black paladin said amused.

\- Sorry.

Hunk snatched the phone from his hand and throw on the floor, stepping over it.

\- THERE! I saved you from the monster!

Lance, Pidge and Shiro started to laugh while Keith blinked for one second, too shocked to react immediately.

\- What the fuck, Hunk? – he asked at last.

\- Like hell I’ll let my friend walk around with that monstrosity!

\- Language, Hunk.

\- Sorry, Shiro.

\- Hey! – Lance complained – You didn’t said that to Keith!

Shiro shrugged and sighed.

\- I know how to recognize a lost fight when I see one.

\- That is unfair, dude!

\- Can we go back to the fact that Hunk just broke my phone? – Keith asked annoyed.

Hunk dramatically put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Don’t worry, Keith! I got you covered! Pidge! Come with me, we have a mission!

She adjusted her glasses and gave him a conspiratorial smile.

\- You do Hardware and I do Software?

\- Gurl, you read my mind!

And they were off.

The other three only blinked in utter confusion.

\- What the fuck was that? – Keith asked.

\- I have no idea. – Shiro answered.

\- Urg! You did it again, Shiro! – Lance groaned.

\- Did what?

\- You gave your boyfriend a free pass! That is SO unfair!

And they had to listen to Lance whining all afternoon. Keith tried to escape by going to train, but Lance just followed and kept complaining on the sideway until the gladiator hit him on the head (if Keith was fighting more sloppy than usual just to allow that to happen, he would never admit).

(Lance was fine, by the way, just with a case of hurt ego).

It took them three days, but then Hunk and Pidge emerged to the main common room with huge smiles plastered on their faces and the second tech blessing.

\- Fellow paladins, let us introduce you…

\- TO THE VOLTRON PHONE! A super cool, super awesome phone!

With pieces of alien tech, the two of them had crafted five phones very similar to each other.

\- Look! It has their OWN OPERATIONAL SYSTEM! – Hunk beamed – Pidge did that part, of course, that is why is so awesome!

\- Ah, it is no big deal, Hunk. – Pidge said sheepishly – You were the one that made the cool structure.

\- You kidding, gurl? Without your touch, it would be just a piece of junk! Give yourself the due credit.

She smiled.

The other paladins were already turning the new devices on.

\- Someone have to teach Keith how to use his. – Lance said with a shit-eating grin.

Keith rolled his eyes and was ready to tell Lance that he knew how to use a phone, thank you very much.

However, he heard something.

He stopped with a frown, unsure of he had imagined it or not.

Then the alarm of a new Galra attack went off.

\- How the fuck they found us again!? – Pidge shouted exasperated.

\- Language! – Shiro said automatically before adding in his “leader voice” – Hurry, suit up and go to your lions!

By now, the five Voltron paladins were already very fast in getting ready for battle. In three minutes, all the lions were already flying in space and Allura was already commanding the Castle to defend itself.

Those surprise Galra attacks seemed to be increasing in number at an alarming rate. This time they were able to defend themselves without needing to form Voltron, but it didn’t changed to fact that the Galra kept finding them again and again.

This time the empire tried to attack the shield near the Green Lion hangar.

Which was, basically, all the way to the other side of the Ship from the common room where they were.

Luckily it wasn’t any of the monsters that Haggar cooked with her dark magic from time to time. Therefore, the battle was tough, but, as always they managed.

\- Is everyone all right? – Shiro asked right after they finished the fight.

Keith heard some “yeah”s and a groan. He answered with a tired grunt himself.

He didn’t want to think about how he heard the sounds of the beginning of the attack, even before the alarm went off.

He didn’t WANT to think about it.

It was probably nothing.

He was just being paranoid.

However, his mind kept going back to that, he didn’t know why yet.

How could he be able to do that?

How?

He really tried not to think about it. He was too tired. It was probably nothing.

Right?

That “night” (or, at least, the Castle night cycle), as many nights after a battle, he and Shiro were really in the mood for some “thank god we survived” sex. Maybe Keith’s tension showed up during the lovemaking, because right after they finished, Shiro stared at him with an amused and curious expression.

\- Is there something wrong, baby?

\- I’m fine. Why? It wasn’t good?

\- I will probably not be able to sit tomorrow.

Keith blushed.

\- I-I’m sorry, I-

\- Hey. – Shiro smiled while caressing Keith’s face with his human hand and interlacing their fingers with his Galra one – That was not a bad thing. I’m a big boy. I can handle some tough love.

He kissed the younger man tenderly.

\- I love when you just fuck me with reckless abandon, but you usually just do it when you are overthinking something. – he smirked - Or after I beg you really, really, really nicely.

Keith snorted and smiled himself.

\- It was nothing…

\- It is upsetting you, baby.

\- Yeah, but it is stupid.

\- I can deal with stupid. I promise that I will not laugh.

The Red Paladin sighed.

\- Ok. I… - he took a deep breath – I heard the attack happening even before the alarm went on.

Shiro caressed Keith’s face with his thumb (it was always nice to feel the callous hand being so gentle).

\- Hum. I don’t think that this was stupid, just unlikely.

Keith groaned.

\- I know! It just… I don’t know! It annoyed me.

\- Maybe you imagined it? Like when one think to hear their name being called and there is no one there. Like a space ghost.

\- Now you are just making up horror stories.

Shiro snickered.

\- The ghost of the past Christmas is here to show the wrongs on your way, Keith Kogane.

The younger rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, feeling a little bit better.

\- You are more than a child than me, Takashi.

The Black Paladin kissed his boyfriend’s lips again, still with a goofy smile on his lips.

\- It probably was nothing, babe. You just imagined it. Also, there is no need to worry about it.

Keith allowed that explanation to relax him.

\- Yeah… you are probably right…

And he allowed himself to fall asleep tenderly on his beloved’s arms, stopping his worried on that night.

With the new Voltron phones, the Earth music started to spread through the Castle.

They were still trying to make compatible and portable headphones (the only one they had were the ones Pidge brought with her on her backpack), so the solution so far was to listen to the music aloud from the V-phones.

In the beginning, they just selected the songs that they already liked and that they could find from Pidge’s drive and went on with it, listening quietly and sometimes listening together some or another pop song that they happen to like together.

Things changed when Lance decided to take care of their shared music library.

\- I’m the best DJ in the galaxy and most capacitated person to deal with music in this Ship! – Lance had grinned, much to everybody’s chagrin.

People were surprised when he INDEED was good dealing with music.

Really good.

Lance organized all the mess of Pidge disorganized drive in one of the Altean tablets. By name, album and year.

\- What? – he had laughed when Pidge questioned him with a impressed expression – I’m really into music, and this is a very good library.

Soon enough, Lance was offering new selections of music personalized to each of his friends. Keith was really surprised when Lance even guessed right about his guilty pleasure love for old songs.

\- Don’t worry, mullet man! I got you covered! – he grinned.

Keith smiled gratefully.

\- Thank you, Lan-

He stopped middle sentence.

He heard that noise again.

Lance seemed like he was going to make a joke about Keith stopping talking in the middle of a sentence, but the alarm of a new Galra attack started to ring. They were becoming more and more frequent, and Keith was still fighting hard to ignore the sound that he was hearing before each attack.

About the music playlists, at first, these selections were very distinct to each person (Coran and Allura included, after they were introduced to the wonders of the V-Phone). However, within a few months, it started to blend. They were sharing music and listening to it more frequently. Lance was even starting to record some alien music to add to their library.

That was when Keith started to consider that there was something off with his hearing for real.

It all started in a good way, in an afternoon while he was training alone.

Yes, Keith was concentrated in defeating the gladiator at level 4. But he just couldn’t help but hear one song playing.

The same song that was playing on the dinner where and when Shiro and he kissed for the first time.

\- End training! – he shouted, a smile already forming on his lips.

Keith ran towards the sound. It was coming from the Black Lion’s hangar.

(Again, in one of the far ends of the ship and away from the main training room where he was. But this time, Keith was not paying attention to that).

He entered the hangar with a big grin.

Shiro was cleaning his lion while Lance was showing him the song and Pidge was working on something on the corner.

Keith and Shiro shared a smile.

\- It is our song! – Keith beamed and walking towards his boyfriend.

The Black paladin took his lover by the hand and they started to dance slowly, to in love and lost in good memories to care about the world.

\- Daaaaaaww… that is so sweet! – Lance said (for once reading the situation and not trying to put some lame joke).

\- PTA jar! – Pidge said without even raising her head.

Shiro blushed and Keith looked toward her.

\- How many do we have to pay for each PTA moments?

\- A dollar.

Keith took a five-dollar bill from his pocket and throw on her direction.

\- Keep the change. – he said before kissing Shiro on the lips.

Lance guffawed and Pidge looked completely agape.

But Keith was really not paying any attention to that.

It was such a delicious treat to have Shiro’s lips kissing his while their soft and romantic song was playing.

The older boy lifted his boyfriend in the air while still kissing him. The younger laughed gleefully, held his beloved’s neck and kissed him even more tenderly.

\- And this – Lance voiced was heard – is what I call “sappys in love”.

Keith opened his eyes and glared at the Blue paladin general direction.

Lance was recording them dancing and kissing (one of them many functions of the V-Phone) among with Pidge still thunderstruck reaction.

\- Have you kept a five-dollar bill on your pocket this whole time just for the sake of a joke? – she asked with wide eyes.

Lance and Shiro snickered. Keith smirked.

\- I’m not confirming nor denying this information.

(The truth was that he used to leave money on his pocket and forget that it was there until he actually needed to buy something small. Since on that moment he was wearing the jeans that he came with from Earth, he just put his hand on the back pocket and took the first thing he felt there).

They were interrupted for another Galra attack. Shiro was the first to respond (even without his armour) while others ran to suit up and enter their lions.

The video of them dancing was one of the very first to be shared on the message system that Pidge made a few days later. (Keith kept that and other videos they shared saved on his phone. He liked to re-watch and re-cherish his friends’ silly antics and his moments with Shiro).

Listening to a song being played in great distances and hearing the beginning of a Galra attack started to be something common to Keith. Like finding Lance by following the pop ballads, or Hunk with the 80’s songs or Pidge and electronic music.

It was harder and harder each day that passed for him to ignore that he was hearing sounds a lot better than before. He could find anyone that was listening to music in the Castle in any part of it. Keith still refused to think about it, though.

He was normal.

He was ok.

There was nothing wrong with him.

However, there was a turning point for the Red paladin.

A point of no return.

He and Hunk were at one of Allura’s Altean lessons. She was teaching them more war vocabulary (she was really into teaching the grammar and stuff about battles and fight. Coran was the one that taught them more peaceful and daily vocabulary).

In one moment Keith was focused on interpreting a text about General Erian from the Altean-Hottar war (thousands of years ago)…

…on the next, he swear he heard Shiro gasping from a great distance.

Keith raised his eyes from the tablet, unsure if he had imagined that or not.

\- Keith? – Allura asked – Is everything all right?

He was ready to say “yes” and just shrug that off, when he heard again, just as if Shiro was hyperventilating on the next room.

\- I, hum… Something came up, Allura. May I continue this later?

She blinked surprised for one second, but then she smiled.

\- Sure, Keith. Make sure to finish your lesson later.

\- Go to the healing pod if you are not feeling well or if you are having one of your migraines. – Hunk added with a smile himself.

He tried to smile.

\- It is probably nothing. See you later.

As soon as he exited the room, Keith dashed through the Castle, letting the soft sound guide him.

He found Shiro in the audio-visual library, watching something about the Galra. He sat in front of a screen staring at the video as if he couldn’t tear his eyes away, terrified as a scared child. He was trembling and hyperventilating, his brown eyes were unfocused as if he wasn’t there.

(And in a way, he wasn’t).

Keith didn’t stop running and as fast as he could, he turned off the screen. Shiro didn’t seemed to notice any change, not even acknowledging Keith’s presence. 

The Red Paladin then held his boyfriend’s face between his hands.

\- Shiro! Shiro! Takashi, look at me! Takashi!

Shiro’s terrified eyes focused on the other man while still breathing quickly.

\- Keith…?

The younger smiled.

\- Yeah. I’m here. I got you, Shiro. You are safe. – he caressed his lover’s face – You are safe.

Shiro’s reaction was to immediately embrace Keith in a tight hug. Keith smiled.

\- Breath slowly, Shiro. On my count. 1…2…3…4… Breath in. 1…2…3…4… Breath out.

And he continue to count until Shiro’s breathing was regular and slow. Keith kept massaging his beloved’s neck and back and running his fingers through his hair. He was having some difficulty breathing himself since his ribcage was being restricted, but he didn’t mind it too much.

When Shiro breathed in an even pace again, he slowly let go of Keith with a guilty smile.

\- I’m sorry for the trouble, Keith.

The Red Paladin blinked a little surprised.

\- That was nothing, Shiro. How are you feeling?

\- I’m fine, baby. Nothing to worry about.

Keith frowned.

\- Fine my ass! Shiro, you were panicking!

The older seemed surprised, as if he didn’t expected his lie to be discovered. The younger glared.

\- This is not the first time this kind of thing happened!

-Keith… I’m fine! Really! – Shiro answered softly – I don’t need anything-

\- Bullshit! This is bullshit and you know it! Shiro, you NEED help! Professional help!

Shiro stared at him with a lost expression for some instants before starting to glare.

\- I’m… I’m not weak! I can handle it! – he looked angry – I. Am. Not. Weak.

Keith stared at him feeling hopeless. The situation reminded him of one of the foster homes he lived when he was 14. They weren’t bad people, but they had a lot of problems with the grandfather, an old war veteran. He would get drunk a lot and do stupid things. He never liked Keith, for he was “way too much jap”. Young Keith didn’t liked him either (for obvious reasons), and maybe that was one of the motives he loved to misbehave and make trouble himself. He didn’t stayed with them for too long, but at least he remembered a little what some PTSD symptoms looked like.

Unlikely that foster mother, Keith was aware that it was no use to keep a direct approach if the person with PTSD was still in denial and still refusing to get treatment. He needed to find a solution by himself (because Shiro probably would never trust him again if he told anybody else).

He just wished it were up to another person to deal with Shiro’s trauma, because Keith was aware that he was completely at loss with feelings and stuff.

Keith kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

\- Of course not, Takashi. You are a survivor.

\- I’m alright! All better now! – Shiro said, as if trying to convince Keith and himself.

The younger sighed.

\- No. You are not. – he paused for one second, before adding – But I will not insist right now.

Shiro was surprised again, but he recovered faster than before. This time, it was with a tired smile.

\- “Right now”?

\- Yeah. Don’t you dare think that I’m dropping this, Takashi. But I’ll try to have patience with your pace.

\- You? Patience? Wow… you are really getting mature.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Shut it, Mr. Patience-yields-Focus.

The older laughed quietly before hugging his boyfriend again. He pressed his head against the younger’s chest.

Keith held Shiro’s neck and head, wishing he could do more and deeply worried. He was worried about his lover condition, yes. But his main preoccupation on that moment was something completely different.

How could he heard the sounds of Shiro’s ragged breathe from the other side of the Castle?

Once Shiro was calm again and went to talk to Allura about where to go now, Keith sat alone in the library trying to figure out that situation.

It wasn’t possible… was it?

Was it?

Keith took a deep breath and tried to focus.

If he didn’t listen to anything, then he was just imaging all that problem. It was all a huge coincidence and he was just being paranoid.

If he did listen…

If he did…

He was not sure of what would mean if he actually listened to sounds better like that.

But he felt like it wasn’t a good sign. Keith was not sure why was that yet, but he didn’t want it.

So he focused and closed his eyes.

Would he be able to locate all his friends if he focused?

In the beginning, he heard nothing.

Just the soft sound of his own breath.

He was ready to open eyes again and declare all that just a delusion when he heard it.

Sound.

He could hear Pidge typing on her laptop in a room near Green’s hangar while some jazz music was playing.

He could hear Hunk and Lance laughing in the kitchen and the sound of cooking.

He could hear Coran running some data on the ship’s reactor and humming some pop song.

He could hear Allura and Shiro discussing on the main deck.

And he could hear the first impact of the next Galra attack.

Keith was running to his Lion even before the alarm started.

He wasn’t the first one to answer to the attack, since Pidge was nearer her Green than he was from his Red, but he was close second.

\- How the fuck did they find us so fast!? – she asked with an angry shout.

\- Pidge, language. – Shiro replied in a hush – And you and Keith keep them occupied. We are almost there with you.

Keith gladly obeyed.

Obeying was good to keep his mind away from his own dilemmas.

He was still refusing to panic about what was happening to him.

He couldn’t afford to panic on that moment.

Fight now, panic later.

 _That is not how feelings work!_ – Red said annoyed to him during the battle.

Keith gritted his teeth and avoided being hit by some lasers.

\- Red, now it is NOT the time.

_Well, if you weren’t such a stubborn cub, we could have had this conversation a lot earlier!_

\- Red, focus!

_Don’t tell me what to do, cub. There are things that are making you suffer and you are not talking to any of the other cubs or the princess or her adviser! So we are going to talk about it!_

Keith took a hit that made him spin on space. Red seemed unfazed.

He rolled his eyes.

\- Ok! Fine! We will talk about my stupid problems! But can we finish this battle first, for fuck’s sake!?

Red seemed to ponder for a few seconds while he stabilized their flight.

_Very well, Keith. But don’t you DARE to run away from this._

Although he didn’t want to have that kind of conversation, he knew he should talk to someone. Otherwise, he would just be in denial and not find an answer or a solution.

As soon as the battle ended and they entered another wormhole to other calm and peaceful system, Keith took his helmet off and sighed.

\- Ok, I guess we can talk now…

Red hummed.

_What is bothering you, cub?_

He could feel her presence around him, as if gentle fingers running through his hair, nape and back.

In many ways, Red was like a mother. Strict and very demanding, but no one could say that she was not caring.

He messed his own hair in distress.

\- There is something wrong with me.

_Nonsense! You are a healthy and perfect cub!_

\- Normal humans don’t have super hearing like I do now.

 _Doesn’t that makes you even more special_?

\- I’m not sure. I feel like this will fuck up my life in the future.

She hummed.

_I don’t see how. You have a family that probably will love you no matter what. I myself will keep loving you no matter how weird you turn out to be._

\- How can you be so sure?

_Because no matter how much your body changes, Keith, I KNOW as matter-of-fact that you have a lion heart and that is why I chose you._

He looked out to the silent hangar.

\- Black had chosen Zarkon in the past. No offense, but you lions too can make mistakes.

She was quiet for a few instants in an annoyed silence. He was afraid he had angered his lion.

However, she answered calmly.

_Ok. I admit. We made mistakes in the past. But we also were young and we chose the strongest fighters, not the real lion hearts. Black and Yellow were the ones that get in the worst situations, but the five of us used that mistake as an opportunity to grown wise and to choose based only on the heart not on abilities._

He blinked confused.

\- But aren’t abilities necessary to fight?

_They can be learned, Keith. But how do you teach a person to have a good heart?_

The paladin pondered for a minute.

\- You do have a point.

 _I always do, cub._ – she answered with smugness before adding more softly – _But I have to say that I got lucky to have the best pilot of them all._

He looked a little at loss with the praise (he still wasn’t used to them) and she continued.

_You are perfect the way you are. You are a good cub, Keith, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, even if you happen to be not an ordinary human._

Keith opened a shy smile and ran his fingers through the panel (as if to pet Red).

(In the back of his mind, he could hear her purring).

\- Thanks, Kitten. I don’t really know why I am so afraid.

_Hum… If you figure out, talk to me, ok? It is really annoying to have a moping cub._

He snorted.

\- Yeah. Yeah.

Feeling a little less worried, Keith went on to debrief.

The Castle crew had dinner together, as they always did after an attack or a mission. There was something very comforting in eating in that warm silence between friends.

Then they decided to go to bed earlier, since they were all tired. Of course that one of them needed to be on guard in case of another attack. It was Pidge turn to stay on watch, but Shiro agreed to split with her (always the dutiful leader).

Keith and Shiro once again had the “thank god we survived” sex.

The Red paladin was still trying to ignore that he could hear all the sounds on the ship (and he guessed that he could hear even more if he wasn’t in the middle of space).

But while lazily laying with his beloved in post coital bliss, suddenly his mind provided him with the reason why he was so worked up with the fact that his hearing was extraordinary.

The prophecy.

The addendum that Olirina had made said that the fifth sign of his personal apocalypse was the sound.

Somehow, he knew.

He knew that his super hearing was connected to the tragedy that they said it run in his blood.

Keith felt wide-awake, even if his body was drained.

He felt like waking Shiro to talk about that, then running to wake up everybody in the ship to try to find a solution. He didn’t want to believe that stupid prophecy, but he **had to admit** that there was something wrong with him and he desperately wanted to find out to avoid that so called apocalypse.

However, Keith stayed in bed.

Another thought, as powerful as that need to save himself, paralyzed him.

A big and monstrous “what if”.

What if his new family consider him disgusting for not being a normal human? For not being “human enough”? What if his condition was too much?

Since he was five years old, he was NEVER enough, and yet he was ALWAYS too much.

He was not enough for his grandparents to accept him. Apparently, they never forgave his mom for having got pregnant at such early age and being a single mom. Keith was too much of a bastard for them to adopt him.

Then he was tossed around into the system and into orphanages.

He was always too much.

Too young.

Too old.

Too Japanese.

Too male.

Too troublesome.

Too awkward.

Too quiet.

When he wasn’t too much, he wasn’t enough.

Not younger enough.

Not older enough.

Not “exotic” enough.

Not boyish enough.

Not smart enough.

Not well behaved enough.

Not outgoing enough.

Keith was tired of not being enough or being too much.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he had a place. He felt like he was enough in all senses for that small space family.

He already felt welcomed when it was only he and Shiro (even if Shiro’s family frowned upon their relationship). Now, with all the others, Keith really felt as if he was in paradise.

How could he screw all that up again?

He couldn’t…

He just couldn’t.

So he shut his lips and swallowed his fears.

He was good at playing pretend.

Pretend that everything was ok.

He probably would need to tell Red, of course. That nosy kitten wouldn’t let him keep that from her.

But Keith refused to tell the others.

He tried to convince himself that everything was fine, that it was all in his paranoid mind.

Deep down, he could feel the beginning of the tragedy lurking around.

(And just like any tragedy, the means to avoid it would lead to him to his demise).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> ...I will never finish this before the new season...  
> I don't have enough time to write that fast ._. not with Med school at least.  
> Should I continue this? Like, it will very likely turn to be canon divergent as soon as the new season comes up.  
> (I would really LOVE to hear the answer. Just drop in the coment box and say "yes, continue" or "nah"or something like that. I hate not to have a direct answer).
> 
> ANYWAYS, at least there are only 2 signs before the end of Keith's world *-*  
> Isn't that exciting? *-*  
> I even started to put some hints to why Keith is going to get screwed =D  
> Of course that I'll build it up on the next two chapters, before the apocalypse _per se_ , but it is starting.  
> Also, I'm using that consept from Greek Mythology that trying to avoid a tragedy will lead directly to it 83c  
> I'm not going to explaing this better, because I don't want to spoil my own story (although I guess EVERYBODY already knows what will happen and why haha).
> 
> The Shiro and Keith song that I imagined for this chapter is "In your arms" by Chef'Special =3 It is kinda sad, but is completely Sheith xD  
> And it is still very sweet.
> 
> Also, I liked the way of the Paladins interactions on this chapter =3 I tried to put a lot of angles, like, so it wasn't just Keith centric. I kinda liked the way it turned. Specially with Lance. Lance is a babe and I was only making him the butt of some jokes. So it was really nice to include my headcanon that is he the DJ of the team <3
> 
> EDIT: OH! I forgot to tell: I'm focusing on the hearing and ears on the galra transformation, because I think that big ears in a specie probably mean that they have good hearing. Like bunnies, for example. That is why I'm focusing on that during the transformation, since the Galra have big ears, I'm applying the same logic =D  
> Galra are actually cats I guess haha xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	7. The Sixth sign of an Apocalypse (Blurred lines)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though).
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text in between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> ALSO: There is some sex in this chapter! Be warned! 
> 
> Now, to the story!

The signs started to blend on the next one.

Probably because they were part of the same thing that was happening to Keith, but as his condition progressed, the lines started to blur.

Next sign begun with a pain that Keith was already familiar with.

The Lion’s Castle was near a big planed with an asteroid belt. Since they weren’t under attack, the Red and Blue Paladins were practising flight situations. Which means that Keith was teaching Lance inside Blue.

\- You are turning too fast. – Keith instructed patiently while the Blue Paladin manoeuvred through an asteroid belt – You will crash if you keep doing it.

\- YOU would crash if YOU did it, mullet man. I’m better than-

And Lance crashed.

Keith couldn’t help but open a shit-eating grin.

\- What were you saying, Lance?

\- Fuck you, Keith.

The Red Paladin chuckled a little before instructing again.

\- Come on try again. This time, turn slowly. It will give you more control over your direction.

\- You are making me pilot like an old lady!

\- No, I’m just trying to make you not pilot like a mad man. Try to slow down your velocity and you-

Keith felt a twinge on his head, the first step of one of his migraines.

One of his hands held into the pilot chair so he wouldn’t fall, and the other went to his left ear, trying to press the pain away.

\- Keith, dude? Are you ok?

For now, the pain was not unbearable, but he knew from experience that it would become soon. His hearing was already becoming even more sensitive than usual (which meant that everything sounded extremely lounder).

\- Migraine. – he answered – Sorry, Lance, but we have to go back to the castle now.

\- That is fine, I got you, man. – the Blue paladin whispered back - Sit on the back of the cockpit, I’ll take us back.

During the trip back, Keith noticed with some satisfaction (and a big amount of pride on his friend) that Lance was doing as he had instructed turned a little slowly than his usual speed. He was positive that Lance had a big potential to be a great pilot. He just needed to be less cocky.

Keith was going to point that to Lance with a small smile when a new pain made him stop.

Yes, his head ached and his ears seemed to be exploding and being remade. But that was still bearable for now. However, a new pain on his fingers and toes made him hold a cry of pain.

It was as if someone had put needles under all his nails at the same time.

The pain was more intense at fingers and toes, but it was so strong that just moving his hands or feet was agonizing. His eyes filled with tears and he bit his lips to avoid letting sounds of pain to escape.

Apparently he wasn’t so good at it, because Lance looked behind with a lot more of concern.

\- Dude, we are almost there! Hold down! – he said anxious in a low voice.

Keith panted from the pain before saying.

\- I can’t move… It… It hurts...

\- Hold down!

The worry made Lance more careless with piloting, but he tried his best not to shake the cockpit too much. As soon as they landed on Blue’s hangar, he was already trying to help the Red paladin to stand.

Which was a terrible idea.

Moving Keith’s feet was too much.

He screamed from the agonising pain.

Lance’s blue eyes widen with worry and not knowing what to do.

\- Shit, Keith! What is going on!?

Keith sucked a breath.

\- I can’t move! It hurts!

The Blue paladin then, as careful as he could, picked his friend so he would carry Keith piggyback. It was a little clumsy because he was fretting and trying to be fast at the same time.

The Red paladin tried not to scream again, but it was clear that he was suffering a lot.

Lance ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. The duo passed some of the other inhabitants of the Castle on their way, but the Blue paladin would say “Out of the way! We have a migraine!” and people would step aside.

(Shiro, Coran and Hunk followed them, worried with Keith, but Keith himself was too lost on the pain in his limbs to notice).

He screamed again when Lance made him stand on the healing pod, but he did his best to stood.

Soon enough, the sweet sedative properties of the pod made their effect and he felt asleep to a dreamless rest.

When he woke up, Shiro was waiting for him outside. He was wearing his paladin armour and he looked tired and battered.

\- Oh, fuck! Shiro, what happened to you?

With a tired smile, the Black paladin helped his boyfriend to sit.

\- You were out for a while. A little longer than the other times. The Galra attacked in the meantime. I don’t know how the hell they kept finding us so fast. It is almost as if they knew where we are.

Keith held his lover’s face between his hands.

\- Are you and the others ok?

Shiro kissed his palm tenderly.

\- Everything is fine, babe. We managed. It was tougher without my co-pilot, but we dealt with them.

The Red paladin sighed in annoyance.

\- Still, I was just a dead weight! I feel useless.

 The older one smirked before feigning to think.

\- Hum… I can think of something that you can help me with if you are feeling useless. – he changed his expression to one of concern – I mean, if you feel better from your migraine.

Keith felt like telling Shiro about the pain on his fingers and toes.

He really wanted to.

But deep in his mind he was afraid that it would be another of the damned signs.

Maybe a step closer to tragedy.

And more than anything, Keith wanted to avoid that.

His head was not exploding and since he got into the pod before the worse of the pain started, he was feeling quite all right.

At least enough to his boyfriend to ride him or suck him (he really wasn’t picky).

He opened a smirk of his own.

\- It is my turn to top.

Shiro snorted.

\- It is ALWAYS your turn to top. – he rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

\- Damn right. – Keith laughed before pulling Shiro for a sensual kiss.

Shiro’s hands were already finding their way to under Keith’s t-shirt, the cold metal hand making him shiver.  

As fast as they could, they ran to their bedroom (giggling and snogging whenever they felt like).

Once there, they started to kiss as soon as the door closed.

Keith’s back was pressed against the door and he tried to claw Shiro’s armour off. After some insistence, his boyfriend FINALLY got the hint and started to take off his paladin clothes while Keith undressed as well.

\- Eager, aren’t you? – Shiro purred while staring at Keith (who was already shirtless and barefoot).

\- And you are a fucking tease. – Keith answered with a smile and a roll of his eyes while taking his pants off – Come on, Takashi.

He sat on the bed on his underwear and half-hard erection, ogling his boyfriend with a pleased smirk.

Shiro smiled and made a show or taking of the last pieces of armour from his waist. They both giggled and Keith moaned softly while palming himself over his boxers.

The Black paladin took the under suit, revealing his skin little by little. It was a great private show, as always, and Keith once again felt like the luckiest man in the universe for being allowed to see that beautiful skin. It was well toned and firm. Although it was also marred of scars from the time as prisoner, the Red paladin thought that he never saw a man so gorgeous as Shiro.

Shiro got on his knees in front of Keith, looking at him full of tenderness and desire.

\- How can I be so lucky to have you here with me? – he asked softly while touching his boyfriend face.

Keith felt himself blush and he opened a shy smile.

\- I’m the one to say that. I have the sexiest man in the galaxy ready to blow me.

Shiro raised one eyebrow.

\- Cocky, aren’t you?

\- Oh, shush! You love giving oral.

The older man laughed.

\- I do. – he singsonged and kissed the lips.

\- I do. – he singsonged and kissed the neck.

\- I do. – he singsonged and gave a kiss on the bellybutton that made the younger man shiver.

Next think that Keith knows, his cock was deep into Shiro’s mouth and he was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Shiro was very good at and very enthusiastic about giving oral and Keith wouldn’t mind if he came on his lovely boyfriend’s mouth. But better than being sucked by his beloved’s sinful mouth it was to fuck that wonderful ass.

The younger pulled his lover’s head from his cock.

\- Come on, Takashi. – he smirked – If you were going to just suck me, we could have done on the infirmary.

Shiro smirked too and kissed his lover’s inner thigh.

\- We could fuck in the infirmary too, if you weren’t so sappy.

Keith shrugged with a smile.

\- What can I say? I like to see your face while you cum. I should take a picture to look while you are away.

The older laughed.

\- Don’t you dare! – he laughed and pushed his boyfriend into the mattress and started to climb over him.

Keith grabbed his boyfriend’s ass and squeezed it hard.

Unfortunately, that was when the Sixth sign was first noticed for real.

Shiro yelped in pain.

\- Keith! That hurt!

The younger immediately took his hands off his boyfriend.

\- Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you.

In the soft light of the room, it was visible that some drops of blood fell from the small piercing wounds that Keith’s nails had made on Shiro.

Keith eyes went wide with disbelief and dread. He didn’t even know why. Something in his subconscious was scared beyond any rational thought about what that could mean.

He needed to look to his own nails RIGHT NOW.

Shiro noticed his look of terror.

\- Hey, baby, it is ok! It was an accident. We can still continue. – he gave Keith a lewd smile.

But Keith’s erection was long dead.

\- I-I’m sorry, Shiro. I’m not in the mood anymore.

He rolled away from under Shiro, trying to keep his hands hold in fists to not hurt his lover again. Keith laid on his side, trying to catch his breathe.

Shiro hold him from behind, his own erection not as hard as it was a minute before.

\- Keith, it is ok. Your nails are just a little bigger. No big deal. I had worse.

The younger sighed.

\- I’m sorry, I just don’t want to hurt you ever.

\- So no spanking?

Keith snorted and opened a small smile.

\- Fuck. How did I get so lucky to have such a kinky golden boy as my boyfriend?

Shiro laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s nape.

\- But you are the one whose surname means “golden”! I’m the lucky one with the lovely golden boy boyfriend.

\- I don’t speak Japanese, Takashi. And you have yet to teach me.

\- Hum. Fair enough. – another kiss – I just need to take care of some _hard_ issues right now, but I can teach you later.

Keith laughed.

\- Well, I may not be able to fuck you right now, but I’m always up for some ass eating.

Shiro laughed again.

\- And you say I am the kinky one. – he mused with irony.

As careful as he could, Keith satisfied his boyfriend and used the opportunity to take a look to the nail marks on older man’s ass (even if the light nor the position was ideal to do so).

Five marks on the exact place his hand had squeezed Shiro’s ass.

The scariest part was that Keith didn’t had put that much force than any other time. Usually that would leave some faint marks that would disappear even before they had even finished the sex.

With his mouth, he did all that he knew it would please Shiro. He left his boyfriend breathless and very satisfied. The Black paladin was already tired from the early fight with the Galra. With the bonus of a blow job and some rimming, he was already half asleep before Keith had the time to get up from between his legs.

As quiet as he could, the Red paladin got dressed.

With some horror, he noticed that the back of Shiro’s armour had claw marks on the place he had grabbed during their hard kissing session.

Breathing deeply, he exited the room and ran to the stars common room.

The Stars common room was the place in the castle with the best view from the outside. It had big windows and some couches. It was too far away from the most used areas, so it was underused. Keith liked to go there to contemplate his life and to think about stuff. It was really peaceful and sometimes one of the others would join him. (On his back, his friends would call that “Keith’s room” with some fondness).

He was positive that no one would see him there.

Once there, Keith turned on the bright lights and immediately studied his fingertips.

His nails had a darker colour. Not darker enough to be non-human, but enough for him to notice the change if he took a second long look at it.

They were thicker than before, looking stronger than before.

And they were bigger.

Like some kind of feral cat.

Bigger.

Pointier.

Sharper.

 **Sharper**.

He sucked a breath, as if his lungs had forgot how to breathe.

“Golden, Agility, Pain, Pointier, Sound, **_Sharper_** and Purple” were the seven signs before his apocalypse.

For the first time, he realized that “pain” was the same as his migraines.

Sharper.

His nails were sharper.

Keith felt like passing out.

He closed his hands in fists and hold back a scream.

Why was that happening to him?

Why him?

He was just so happy! He finally had a place in the universe!

Why!?

Some blood dropped from his hands on the places where he pressed his nails.

He took another breath to calm himself.

Ok.

He couldn’t tell anyone about that.

They would freak out.

(Who he was kidding? HE was freaking out).

He needed a course or action.

How to get rid of those monstrous nails?

Full gloves were a quick solution, but he needed something more definitive.

His mind automatically went to the Castle supply deposit.

It might have something stronger than a small nail scissors.

He ran through the castle again, just like a madman.

“I am normal” he thought again and again, trying to lie to himself.

In the storage room, he found some nail clippers that seemed to be stronger than average. He cut the tips immediately. Keith needed to use extra strength than usual, since his nails were extremely difficult to cut now.

“I am normal”.

With some fear he took his shoes and saw that the nail on his toes have the same problem.

“I’m normal”.

He cut them and collected the cut nails, not wanting to leave any evidence behind.

“I’m normal”.

He found a metal nail file and started to sand the nails of his hands like there was no tomorrow.

“I’m normal”.

He NEEDED to make them be less sharp (as if that would contradict the prophecy).

“I’m normal”.

“I’m normal”

“ **I’m normal** ”

He could hear soft steps coming towards the deposit with his supernatural hearing, but he paid that no mind.

“ **I’m normal** ”

“ **I’m normal** ”

“ **I’M NORMAL** ”.

\- Keith?

Keith was startled by Lance’s voice.

The Blue paladin still was in his armour, and considering the time, he probably was on watch duty (which was supposed to be Keith’s turn tonight, but with all the normal and abnormal things that were happening, he completely forgot).

\- You ok, Keith? – Lance asked concerned – Shiro said that he would take you to rest after you got out of the pod.

\- I’m fine, Lance. – he stood up, holding the cutter and the file in one hand and the nail pieces on the other.

His expression probably was not friendly, for Lance raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

\- And that is why you are desperately sanding your nails at midnight.

\- It is my turn to be on watch, so I was going to the main deck and stopped here before.

\- It is cool, dude. I have you covered. You looks like you need rest more than me.

Keith glared.

\- I am FINE, Lance. Mind your own business.

The Blue paladin raised his hands in defence.

\- Ok, ok. Fiiiiiine. Be all broody and sulking. But I’m still on duty tonight and you go to your room, young man!

Keith glared again.

Lance rolled his eyes.

\- Nope. I’m not backing off if you glare at me. I’m immune to your charms. I’m on duty tonight and you are tomorrow. Period. The end. Fin.

The Red paladin started to walk away.

\- Whatever.

In retrospective, he didn’t want to be so rude to Lance. He was just worried and trying to help. He had even piggybacked Keith earlier when the Red paladin was having the migraine. However, Keith was feeling too much on edge on that particular moment and that clouded his judgement.

He walked slowly towards the bedroom, trying to calm down. He was tired and he had no other destination. Also, he really needed to hold Shiro. That always calmed him down.

He stopped at the kitchen to throw the nails on the fire of the oven, determined to destroy all evidences of his abnormal condition.

Now that Keith was not running, he noticed that a soft light was coming from one of the many offices that the castle had. It was no surprise for him to find Pidge there. The girl had fallen asleep in front of her laptop.

Again.

He rolled his eyes. Even if he felt terrible, his “big brother” instincts (something that he had acquired very recently) kicked in.

Keith went to her room first and picked her pillow and blanket. Then he went back to said office. He left her computer turned on (he couldn’t risk deleting something that she had left working), but he turned off the music and took the headset from Pidge ears. He laid her using the pillow and blanket. Finally, he left her an annoyed note.

**Go to sleep on your room!**

**-K**

It was something common to the two of them. Pidge would always fall asleep in odd places and odd hours while he would forget to eat and end up skipping meals. So he and Pidge would take care of each other leaving aggressive notes. Keith would made her lay on her own pillow while Pidge would leave snacks near his gear.

He sighed, feeling a little bit better about himself and at last walking back to his bedroom.

Once there, he didn’t fall into bed just yet he didn’t know why.

He walked to the tiny window and stared to the stars for a while, letting his worries consume part of him.

What the hell was happening to him?

And if pain was the migraines, what were the other signs?

His eyes eventually went to the collections of pictures that he and Shiro had collected over those crazy months in the Castle.

There was the picture of him and Shiro before Kerberos, Lance’s first failed selfie and many other pictures of them.

In the lowlight, staring at the pictures, Keith noticed something that he had pushed down in his mind.

His ears.

They WERE pointier and bigger.

It was hard to notice by just looking at himself in the mirror in the daily life, but comparing his picture before Kerberos and the most recent one (one with he and Hunk making faces to the camera) it was evident that his ears were different from before.

He asked himself again what the hell was happening to him?

What was happening?

What was going on?

\- Keith, baby? – Shiro’s voice slurred with sleep came from the bed.

Keith raised his eyes and tried to force a smile.

\- Yeah?

\- Come to bed. It is cold without you.

The younger man laughed, feeling a little bit of relief.

It was all right.

Shiro was there.

He took his boots, pants and jacket. His nails were shorter now, so he guessed that he wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The older man immediately held him like a teddy bear.

\- Hum… Much better…

\- Glad to hear that. – Keith said with a sincere smile.

\- Hum… love ya…

The Red paladin felt his heart skip a beat.

\- I love you too, Takashi.

Then his heart constricted with worry.

Would everything stay the same with Shiro and the others with all those unnatural changes that his body was going through?

Would they still accept him?

(Deep down, Keith remembered the prophecy and feared the answer).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> ...this chapter was supposed to be short...  
> ...how the fuck I end up with 3588 words? OTL
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is, modesty aside, the one that is best one ever to show the "symptoms" of Keith's transformation *-*  
> I really loved how I included at least 3 of them plus the pain part *-*  
> (And in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm a narcissist piece of shit haha xD one of my many perks). 
> 
> About the chapter name and why this time there is a second name between parentheses: That would be the chapter title if I wasn't keeping the chapters with the same name. Like, if I was picking different names for every chapters, this one would be called "Blurred lines" for all the signs that are mixing and becoming the same thing to Keith. This was the only one so far that has a special name (I was too lazy to think about the others), but in the future, probably more chapters will have individual names =3
> 
> Keith didn't noticed all the signs of his apocalypse but he noticed enough to see that it have been going for a while, and I guess this is enough to him. Like, he is a very pragmatic dude, and there will be no change in his attitude/solution to know what was what. 
> 
> Also, I don't know that it was clear on the chapter, but the reason why he is not telling anyone about it is because he has some serious abandonment issues. I mean, the poor kid barely had a family for most of his life and he is scared that the rest of the voltron team will hate him if he is not the "perfect human"/"perfect child". As everything in life, this will have consequences... I don't want to spoil which they are, but you probably already guessed 83c
> 
> ANYWAYS! Another thing that I liked about this chapter was to make a more long interaction with Lance =D Lance is a babe and it was sad to only use him as comic relief on the other chapters. I just didn't have space in the plot to all of them. I tried a lot (especially on chapter 5 "The second part of the prophecy"), but I'm glad that now I have a chance. Lance has his own issues that I would LOVE to include in the story (Like, I have the headcanon that he is a middle child and that he feels like he has to prove himself ALL THE TIME. His cocky attitude is something more like "fake until you make it". He is ALLWAYS comparing himself to other people and feeling less than the others. Like, Keith was the very best of their class and the best pilot ever, which were things that Lance wanted desperate to be, so that is why he decided that Keith was his rival. At least, those are my headcanons to him). But I don't know if I'll have the space again, since this story is totally Keith-centric. Maaaaaybe in the future 83c  
> I hope that you feels like he is at least nice in this chapter =3 like, cocky, yes, but also a sweetheart =3
> 
> About the sex scene: my first idea was to go through a full penetrative sex scene and to Keith to notice that he hurt Shiro after it.  
> BUT SEX SCENES ARE THE WORST TO WRITTE!  
> First I have to stop to blow some steam (A.K.A. masturbate)  
> Then when I'm less horny I feel completely embarassed writing it.  
> It is terrible! x_x  
> I'll probably end up doing a penetrative sex in the far future, but for now, only oral sex, ok? =3
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback <3  
> I'm really not used to spontaneous feedback, so thank you so much 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	8. The Seventh and Last Sign of an Apocalypse (Do as I say, don't do as I do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAVE SEX! =D
> 
> Now, to the story!

_You should tell them that something is not right._ – Red suggested nonchalantly for the umpteenth time.

Keith gritted his teeth while sanding his nails.

\- No. – he answered with ferocity.

He didn’t know if it was paranoia or if it was true, but Keith was almost positive that in addition of being sharper, his nails were growing faster than before. He had no idea. He had NEVER paid attention to his nails before. He would cut them from time to time when they were too big, but that was all.

Now, Keith cut and sanded them every single morning.

At first, he would do that on his bedroom, until Shiro started to notice and comment about how fixated the Red paladin seemed with his nails. Then, he started to do it on the Main Common Room before breakfast, until Hunk (who woke before the others to make the meal and always passed in front of that room on his way to the kitchen) noticed and asked him if he was all right (because he seemed quite frantic while taking care of his nails). After that, Keith moved to the Stars Common Room, until Lance had gone to call him for breakfast and made a joke about how he should paint his nails with Allura.

Currently, Keith was doing his obsessive ritual on Red’s cockpit. No one could see him inside, he could always say that he was just bonding with his lion and he was sure that Red wouldn’t tell anyone.

The only down side was to endure Red’s nagging at him about how he should tell his friends about his issue.

She growled.

_You foolish child! Don’t you know that not talking to the ones who love you makes the saddest tragedies? Just talk to them! They will accept you!_

\- YOU DON’T KNOW THAT! – he screamed angry and scared – YOU DON’T KNOW IF THEY ARE GOING TO KICK ME OUT FOR BEING A FREAK OR NOT!

He panted, trying to catch his breathe.

She stayed in a glaring silence.

 _Neither do you_. – she answered, oddly calm – _You are so scared that you refuse to see beyond the worst case scenario._

\- I’m not afraid!

_Oh, really?_

\- Don’t you fucking sass me! I KNOW that that is what will happen if I tell them!

He clenched his fists and looked to the outside of the cockpit with old times sadness, the kind he excepted not to feel anymore.

(Rejection. Being too much. Not being enough).

\- That is what always happen… - he completed with a low voice, allowing himself to dwell on his old times misery.

He could feel Red engulfing him in an incorporeal embrace.

 _The past is in the past, Keith_. _We all love you, we all accept you just the way you are, even if you are a peculiar human being._

He snorted, but didn’t pull away from that ghost hug.

_I can feel your suffering. I understand, my cub. I understand that you felt like you had no place in this big and vast and beautiful universe. You have to understand that that was a wrong concept. You DO have a place here. Family Voltron has a place just of your size. For you and no one else._

Keith fought against tears with a fairly good success rate.

_It doesn’t matter if your shape is different from the others. There are still a place just for you._

He sighed.

\- I wish I could believe that.

_But you can… just let the love save you. Starting with yourself. Love yourself just the way you are._

\- I’m a freak, Red. I don’t think anyone could love a freak. I needed to be something else to be accepted like that.

_First of all, you are not a freak. You are a very brave and very caring cub who deserves all the love in the universe. Second, would you stop trying to fit some role of perfection? That is not necessary for you to be here! Third, it is not even possible for them to kick you out. Just over my dead body._

He laughed quietly.

\- You surely are stubborn.

_Fight me!_

Keith laughed more openly before standing up. He felt that Red was staring at him attentively.

_Will you talk to your friends?_

He sighed again.

\- I can’t. I just… can’t.

She growled with frustration.

\- Could you open up, please? I need to go to breakfast. – Keith asked before she could re-start the argument.

_This discussion is not over yet, Keith._

He chuckled.

\- I figured.

Gingerly, she opened her mouth for him to go.

Keith was going to breakfast and pretend (as always) that everything was ok.

Then he heard.

A gasping sound.

He guessed that being a freak had its peaks.

Like ALWAYS listening when your PSTD boyfriend was having a crisis.

Keith ran to their bedroom (the origin place of the sound).

Shiro was staring at the window with his lost and terrified expression. His hands were trembling and his Galra hand was activated and purple. The only lights in the room were the light coming from the stars outside and the one coming from the Black paladin’s metal prosthesis.

The younger man held his boyfriend’s face between his hands.

\- Shiro! Shiro! Look at me! Shiro! Takashi!

Shiro reacted by being startled. He stared at Keith as if he didn’t recognized him and tried to hide his arm behind his back with fear.

\- Who are…? – he started to ask, cornered and unsure.

Keith caressed his face with tenderness.

\- It is me, Takashi. Keith. You are here. You are safe.

It took a few instants with the black paladin broken breath as the only sound in the room until he recognized his boyfriend.

Shiro engulfed Keith in a tight hug with his human arm.

The Red paladin hugged back.

\- You are safe. You are here, Takashi. Let’s take a deep breath. In… 1… 2… 3… and Out… 3… 2… 1… In…

They breathed together until the older young man was breathing evenly again and his hands weren’t trembling. His metal arm was still glowing, though.

Keith sighed. If he felt tired because of that, Shiro must be exhausted.

\- What happen, Shiro?

Shiro sighed and laughed with self-depreciation.

\- It was nothing, really. It already passed anyway. – he forced a smile – I’m all better now!

He was still trying to hide his metal hand behind his back.

Keith growled (he was spending too much time with Red).

\- That is bullshit! That is utter bullshit and you KNOW it!

\- Keith-

\- No, you listen!

He held Shiro’s face between his hands and glared direct at his brown eyes.

\- You are having troubles and you need help, and that is FINE! We are all here for you. I am here for you!

Shiro glared back.

\- I can deal with it. I’m fine, Keith. I’m not weak!

Keith narrowed his blue eyes.

\- Then touch me with your right hand.

That request disarmed the black Paladin completely.

His first reaction was to take a step back defensibly and to hide the arm even more.

The Red paladin stood his ground.

\- Touch me!

\- I- I – he shook his head – I don’t want to hurt you…

Keith grabbed the metal hand and put it on his neck.

Shiro stared at him alarmed. He tried to pull his hand back, but the younger man kept still, staring at his boyfriend in a challenging way.

\- So, don’t hurt me. – he said quietly and certainly.

The metal was warm and had a burning feeling on his skin. But he didn’t even considered to back off.

Shiro shook his head and tried to pull again.

\- Keith, don’t do this…

\- Why not?

The Black paladin swallowed nervously, scared but unable to look away from his boyfriend in the low light.

\- You don’t know what I’m capable of. I’m a monster.

\- Yes, I **know** what you are capable of, Shiro. I **know** that you are the sweetest motherfucker that I had ever met. The most righteous fucker of the whole fucking universe. And this arm is the proof that you survived, that no matter what they did to you, you fought back. You won. – he sighed – You came back. You came back to me. And even all that, you decided to fight back again and again and again.

He stared softly at the love of his life.

\- You are no monster and you are not weak. You are a hero, Takashi. And a good person, and I **know** that you will never hurt me.

\- You cannot know that. – Shiro said shaking his head again.

\- Then promise me. Promise me and I will believe it. You need help, but you are not weak and I believe in you.

The black paladin stared at his boyfriend in awe.

Keith stood still, holding that metal warm hand on his neck.

Slowly, the purple glow died out, making the room seems darker and more intimate.

\- You must have some suicidal thoughts, do you know that? – Shiro asked with humour and opening a small, more relaxed smile. His fingers caressed Keith’s neck – But I promise not to hurt you.

\- And you have some really messed up issues that need proper help. – Keith caressed Shiro’s face, allowing himself to relax a little.

\- I’m fine, babe. I can handle it.

The younger man groaned.

\- Why are you so stubborn about this!?

His boyfriend laughed, the metal hand toying with the Red paladin’s collar.

\- I’m fine, Keith. Especially with you here to ground me.

He used both of his hand to gently pull Keith’s waist towards himself. Their foreheads touched and they stared at each other’s eyes.

Shiro sighed.

\- I’m so lucky to have you.

He kissed Keith’s neck.

The younger man sighed too.

\- You just had a panic attack and now you are trying to sex me up? You are weird.

\- But it is a good weird, right?

\- Hum. Shut up and kiss me already.

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith’s mouth, his lips being as soft as they could.

The Red paladin smiled into the kiss.

It started gentle and sweet, with lips and affection. Soon, things were getting hot (maybe faster than they should), but they didn’t mind.

They walked towards the bed, their hands all over each other.

Touching.

Caressing.

Fondling.

Keith broke the kiss when his legs touched the bed’s edge.

\- Are you sure you want to do this? You had just-

\- Had a panic attack. Yeah, you already said that.

\- And I’ll say it again, since it didn’t got into your thick skull.

\- Right now, all I really want is to feel you, babe. Please…

The younger man rolled his eyes.

\- This is a terrible coping mechanism.

The older snorted.

\- Said the person that flunked the Garrison because you were in grief.

\- Oh, shush! They were trying to cover their shitty ass mistake blaming you.

\- Or living like an eremite in the middle of the desert.

Keith growled and rolled his eyes.

\- You fucking asshole. – he pulled his boyfriend for another kiss.

They both ended laughing into the kiss.

Shiro’s hands were inside Keith’s shirt, raising goosebumps with his cold fingers. He needed more contact, so he took his boyfriend’s shirt. Their clothes soon enough end up on the floor.

They were kissing on only their underwear.

Keith was on top of Shiro straddling his lap, and he was enjoying himself a lot. Especially when his boyfriend pulled his hair and exposed his neck to be kissed. He moaned happily with closed eyes, glad that his long hair allowed such masochist pleasure.

But he felt Shiro tense up under him.

He opened his eyes and noticed the purple glow again in the semi dark room.

It was not ominous and ready for attack, just like before when he was panicking. It was a scared purple, more of a reaction than an action. Shiro was not looking at Keith. He was staring at his hand with fear, had it closed in a fist so he wouldn’t touch his beloved.

The younger man looked at the metal hand before gently taking it with his. He interlaced their fingers together and kissed the purple hand. Below him, the older blushed and looked at him in awe. Still with their fingers interlaced, Keith kissed his boyfriend’s mouth with all the tenderness he could muster. He felt Shiro smiling into the kiss.

The Black paladin sighed with a happy smile, their foreheads still touching and his hand not glowing anymore.

\- God… I love you so much…

\- Hum… I love you too, Takashi.

They kept kissing and Shiro’s hand become more and hungrier for touching and for naked skin. He took both of their underwear off and took the lube and a condom from the nightstand with a lewd smile.

\- Come on, baby. – he whispered on Keith’s ear – I need you inside.

Anxiety took Keith’s mind.

His nails.

He just couldn’t use his hands to prepare Shiro!

Until now, Keith had been avoiding it (opting for hand-jobs or oral sex). 

How could he get away from that now?!

Fuck!

Fuck!

FUCK!

Shiro seemed to notice his tension.

\- Babe? Is everything alright?

Keith forced a smile and made an excuse on the spot.

\- Yeah… I thought about a way to make you like your metal hand a little bit more.

The older man raised his eyebrows skeptically.

\- Oh?

The younger broaden his smile, relaxing again now that he had an excuse to not use his own hands (with his freak nails).

\- Yeah… I really could use some show.

Shiro chuckled.

\- Kinky. I love it.

Their V-phones vibrated on that moment, but none of them paid any attention. Not when Keith was masturbating on the bed and watching his handsome and strong boyfriend fingering himself with his prosthetic hand.

Shiro had turned his back at Keith, but he was looking over his shoulder and moaning, two fingers already deep into his ass.

\- Fuck, Takashi. Why are you so sexy? – he asked groaning.

The Black paladin took his fingers out of himself and turned to face his lover. He took Keith’s hand out of his groin and used his mouth and left hand on his boyfriend while fingering himself open.

They were moaning and didn’t noticed the new message on the phone.

Keith moaned loudly and Shiro looked up with a soft smile.

\- Feeling good, baby?

He opened a smile himself.

\- Come on, Takashi. I need you.

They kissed again and changed positions.

Shiro rolled the condom on Keith’s dick and laid on his back. Keith was on top of him. They kissed again while Keith penetrated Shiro, holding on his ass with care.

They moaned. Keith waited until Shiro started to move his hips impatiently to start to move himself.

As everything they did together, there was a natural sync between them. When Keith would get down, Shiro would get up, and their hips meet halfway. The younger kissed and bit every inch of skin he could, his hands helping his strong movements. The older moaned in loud tones, saying Keith’s name again and again like a mantra, his hands were touching his lover’s chest, belly, nipples and any other part that would make Keith moan.

Shiro came with a loud moan and pulled Keith’s hair again. The combination of the hair pulling and the muscles clenching around his cock made Keith come with a strangled groan and deep inside his boyfriend.

They were breathless and smiling. They kissed lazily.

Someone called Shiro’s phone.

They looked at each other surprised. The Black paladin picked his phone, while his boyfriend discarded the used condom and cleaned them with a tissue.

\- Hello?

The person on the other side was screaming, so Keith could hear it too.

\- YOU TWO HORNY ANIMALS! STOP FUCKING AND COME EAT! – Pidge shouted at the phone before hanging up.

Shiro blinked with no reaction and Keith laughed.

\- That is not funny. – Shiro pouted.

\- Are you fucking kidding? That his HILARIOUS!

The older smiled.

\- Ok, maybe a little. But I’m hungry indeed. Let’s go to breakfast.

They finished cleaning up and got dressed. They checked their phones, and the rest of the team had sent messages calling them. They giggled at that, like the two fools in love that they were.

They walked to the dining room holding hands. Keith was thrilled that Shiro was feeling better (he still believed that his boyfriend needed professional help, but he would get there).

As soon as they entered the room, a purple goo flee into Keith’s face.

They all stopped and stared at him.

Apparently, Pidge and Lance were arguing about something and Lance had threw goo in Pidge direction. She had dodged and it had landed on Keith’s face.

Lance was starting to articulate an apology.

\- Keith, man, I’m-

But Keith was already throwing more purple goo into Lance’s face.

\- Ops. – he smirked.

Lance glared.

\- THIS IS WAR, MULLET BOY!

Soon, another food fight had started. They were all laughing and throwing the purple goo around. When it was all over, they laughed and apologized (especially to Hunk, that had made that new goo especially for breakfast. It tasted like blueberry pancakes).

They all went to shower after that. Shiro went to the showers near the training room and let Keith to take their bathroom.

(He had winked with a blush at his boyfriend while saying that if they took a bath together, they would get late for the training. Keith had chuckled and blew a kiss to Shiro. Pidge had made a disgusted faces while Lance, Hunk and Allura awed).

Keith was taking a careful shower, cleaning all the purple stuff when he noticed.

The Seventh and Last sigh.

There was a purple stain on his upper abdomen, almost on his left chest.

At first, he was not worried. The smear was small (something like the size of a 25¢ coin). The goo probably had just smeared his skin. Just like some kind of blue lollypops that would make people tongues blue.

However, after scratting with a little more enthusiasm and noticing that the stain was NOT disappearing, he looked more carefully to it and his blood ran cold.

That was not a stain.

His skin was purple.

It was still purple even if it was getting all pink and hurt from all his scratting.

\- No no no no nononono! – he said in despair.

That was not happening!

Fuck!

Fuck!

FUCK!

That was NOT happening!

That COULDN’T be happening!

FUCK!

Keith sat on the flood, panting.

That was it.

The Seventh.

The End.

He didn’t know exactly which were all of them, but one thing he knew:

That was the end of his happy life.

He was a Freak.

And a Freak could not be in Voltron.

A fearful thought crossed his mind.

Had Shiro seen that stain?

His eyes were wide and he was paralysed with fear.

He took a deep breath.

“Calm down” he thought trying not to panic.

Maybe Shiro hadn’t seen it? The room was dark, and they were distracted. He hadn’t comment on it. Therefore, he probably hadn’t noticed that.

\- Ok. – he said out loud – Ok. Everything is fine. Ok. Fine. Ok. Ok.

He got out of the shower.

Keith felt completely on edge, ready to snap. However, he acted as if he was calm.

As if everything was fine.

Just like all the other signs, Keith decided to hide it.

The prophecy said that his world would end.

That he would be alone and hurt.

The greatest tragedy that could happen to him.

Keith felt like he preferred to die to become the loveless orphan, completely alone in the universe once again.

So he would hide.

Hide and pretend that everything was fine.

Because everything WAS FINE.

He lied to himself.

And he lied to his friends.

He wore his jacket the whole day, trying to pretend that there was nothing wrong with his skin or his nails or his hearing or with him at all. Lance commented that he seemed to be sulking too much that day. Keith snapped at him. But overall, he faked that everything was fine.

That nightly cycle, Shiro was still full of desire for him.

As soon as Keith sat on the bed (wearing a pyjamas to hide the stain, not only on his underwear as he used to), Shiro was all over him. Kissing and touching.

Trying to take his clothes off.

Keith broke the kiss.

\- Shiro, no.

The older man pouted.

\- Why not? – he whined.

The younger looked away.

His heart clenched with guilty.

\- I’m not in the mood…

He didn’t want to lie to Shiro.

He didn’t!

But, by the Gods, he couldn’t lose him either.

Gently, Shiro used his fingers to make Keith looked back to him. He was smiling, his soft brown eyes staring at his boyfriend’s blue ones.

\- Hey, that is ok, baby. I’m not mad. We don’t have to do it if you are not feeling ok.

Keith sighed, doing his best to stay calm and not break down in front of his lover.

\- I love you, Takashi. – he said earnestly – I love you SO MUCH…

He hugged Shiro clumsily and tightly.

Shiro laughed good-heartedly.

\- I love you too, baby. And someone is cuddly today.

Keith didn’t answer.

He just hugged Shiro and feared for his future.

(The end was near. He could feel it. And that was terrifying).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> WARNING: this comments might contain spoiler for future chapters. I tried to keep it at minimum. 
> 
> Another big chapter! yay! \o/  
> And the last sign of Keith's apocalypse is revealed 83c  
> Although that was the most obvious sign of them all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I just have to clarify that until now, there were **signs** of the apocalypse. The Apocalipse _per se_ starts only on next chapter 83 Because SOMETHING has to happen to force Keith to turn all the way Galra and revel himself to the others  
>  Otherwise, the poor kid would hide it for forever and the Angst part would not be fun 83c  
> I cannot say more xD I'm already spoilling too much of next chapter.
> 
> ANYWAYS, this chapter was supposed to be A LOT SHORTER. Like, Keith would get out of Red and he would go straight to the dining room and the food fight would start.  
> But since he is now completely insecure about that small purple stain and it will not fade away (I cannot tell more, because of spoilers ;3) I felt like he needed to have a moment with Shiro for one last time.  
> I don't want to spoil stuff, but he will not have any other sexual activity for a LONG time, so I was merciful and let Keith eat some ass before that happened.
> 
> But although all that extra stuff was added thinking about giving Keith one last round of lovemaking before his Apocalypse, I found it a WONDERFUL opportunity to show how he does to Shiro the EXACT SAME THING Red does to him. Like, Red is DESPERATE for him to seek help from his friends/family and Keith refuse to do that. Meanwhile, Keith is DESPERATE for Shiro to seek professional help for his PTSD and Shiro refuses to do that.  
> And that is what explain the secondary title of the chaper "Do as I say, don't do as I do" xD  
> (By "professional help", in this case I'm talking about talking with Coran. Like, Coran is the one responsable for running the Castle and I've read somewhere that he is the one taking care of the paladin's healthy, so I have the headcanon that he has some professional training to deal with warriors, including PTSD warriors)
> 
> I have A LOT OF HEADCANONS for the way Shiro deals with his trauma and PTSD. I don't want to talk about this now because I have some plans for the far future to explain a little more in the fanfic (but I'm not against talking about this in private on Tumblr if you are really curious).
> 
> As for Keith: i tried to make it clear that he is desperate to be the "perfect son" because he is afraid that he will be quicked out of the team if he is not perfect, just like all the foster homes he had been.  
> ...it is so weird that the whole fandom agrees that his life in the foster home system was a living hell o.o Like, being an orphan is not the same thing as having a shitty childhood.  
> But who am I to complain xD I'm a hoe for this kind of angsty childhood trauma. 
> 
> Also: yeah, I suck writting porn OTL  
> BUT I TRIED, THREFORE YOU CAN'T CRITICIZE ME!
> 
> Next chapter: the beginning of the end 83c
> 
> EDIT: the lack of feedback makes me wonder if anyone is ever interested in this story anymore ._. which is really ummotivating
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	9. Apocalypse Please (part 1 of 2): "Declare this an emergency"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS! 
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> Now, to the story!

It would be foolish to believe that things would get better on the next days. Keith knew that the purple stain wouldn’t go away.

Quite the contrary:

Now he had six of them all around his body.

The one on his left chest (it had grown, and now it was about the size of Keith’s fist).

One on his right thigh (started like just a small dot, but now it is the size of a coin).

One on his right arm (this one was long, with the size of a hair clip).

One on his down back (horribly, it was on the same place Shiro would usually touch over his clothes. It was about the size of a paper clip).

One on his left shoulder (again, just where Shiro used to touch him candidly after a mission. That fact was probably what hurt Keith the most. He felt like something pure in his life had been tainted. This was still small, a 5¢ coin).

Lastly, there was one on his pelvis (near his “happy trail” on the right side, and again on one of the place Shiro usually touched him on more intimate moments. The smallest of them, a small dot, for now).

It was maddening by itself.

But the worst part was to have to hide it from Shiro.

Keith started using clothes to sleep.

Long sleeved pyjamas.

He usually would sleep only on his boxers. On cold days he might had used a loose t-shirt, but that was all.

Never long sleeved pyjamas.

He was even afraid to touch Shiro too much, because he didn’t know if what he had was contagious or not.

To his luck, but utter mortification, his migraines started to be almost a daily thing. That was a good excuse to avoid having sex with his boyfriend (therefore, not reveal his purple stains), but it also meant that whatever was happening to Keith was going faster and faster.

Coran, the one responsible for taking care of the Castle inhabitants health, was more than a little worried with him.

\- Keith, you have to use the intensive care pod! This cannot be normal!

\- Everybody told him that. – Pidge added, rolling her eyes (it was her turn to help him to get to rest) – But someone is too stubborn.

Keith shrugged, feigning some nonchalant attitude.

\- Hey, I’m ok. It must be just stress or something like that.

Coran frowned.

\- I don’t think so. This seems to be too intense to be just stress.

\- The pod itself told it was all organic, right?

The Altean sighed.

\- Yes it did, but I’m starting to question if it was just because it doesn’t have enough data about you primitive creatures.

\- Weren’t the healing pods supposed to take care of any and all life forms? – Pidge asked raising her eyebrows with curiosity.

\- Well, technically, yes. But maybe they are a little outdated since they stayed 10 thousand years inactive. I want to run some research about your species, if you don’t mind.

Keith tried not to show how much that idea terrified him.

What if they found out that he had some abnormal disease?

What if they found out that he was a freak?

What if?

\- What will you do? – he asked.

Keith took pride in the fact that his voice was normal, seeming even a little nonchalant.

Coran smile.

\- Fear not! I’ll just study your blood for now. I need samples from all the paladin!

Pidge eyes widen with surprise.

\- What!? Mine too?

\- But of course! I need something to compare! Otherwise all the data would make no sense at all! I’ll collect blood from all the team to have a good base to study!

She was pale.

Keith smirked.

\- Afraid of needles, Pidge?

\- Shut up, Keith.

He chuckled.

Coran picked some syringes and test tubes.

The Red paladin had no choice but to offer his left arm for the procedure. There was no excuse to save him.

His blood filled the glass needle, pulsating and red, full of life.

Coran hummed.

\- I find it so peculiar that you humans, primitive creatures, have red blood! Alteans’ blood is blue. It is so different from us…

He put a small band-aid on the place of the puncture.

\- Be careful, Coran. – Pidge said – Human’s blood coagulate if they stay too long outside the body.

\- Good to know! I hope that the same anticoagulant works for both species!

Keith stared at the sample of his blood. A dreadful feeling took his mind.

Would they find anything on his blood?

The prophecy mentioned it twice.

“ _Just never forget, Red Lion, that your blood is red, not pink.”_

_“Never forget that your blood is red and that you will paint the future with the same colour.”_

Was that the beginning of the end?

And what the hell does “pink blood” meant?

\- Keith? Are you alright, my boy? – Coran asked with concern – You look pale.

He nodded slowly, trying to take his mind out of those disturbing thoughts.

\- I’m ok, don’t worry. My head just still hurts a little, that is all.

\- Are you sure? Please don’t hide injuries from us.

\- Coran, I’m fine. – he glanced at Pidge – Don’t you have to take a blood sample from her too?

She glared at him.

\- Traitor.

Keith was still with a mild headache after Coran collected all the samples. However, the Red paladin went to their meeting nonetheless.

They all had agree to a meeting to discuss what to do next. The date was that same evening.

They were all on the main bridge of the ship.

\- So far, - Hunk started – there have been a lot of attacks on the Castle and on our general vicinity. And, honestly, we have to do something.

\- Our best guess is that there is some kind of location device that Sendak must have left here during his invasion to the castle. – Pidge added – I probably can locate it, but I need more samples from the Galra systems and signals to be able to do so.

\- Man, if I could just put my hands on Sendak again… - Lance said with irritation – I would give a little more than one shot.

\- Both of us, Lance. – Allura added, trying to contain herself, but the anger in her eyes betrayed that.

\- All of us. – Pidge said, anger very evident on her voice and face – I want to kill any Galra that gets on our way.

\- We will. – Keith added putting his hand on her shoulder – But we need to focus again on our issues. Including, finding Pidge’s family.

She was obviously taken back for his words, a small smile on the corner of her mouth.

\- Keith is right, - Shiro said looking proud of him – and I believe that we can fulfil those two tasks, finding samples of Galra signal and clues of the Holt’s whereabouts, in the same location.

\- How so? It seems very unlikely that they would have both information in the same place. – Allura asked skeptically.

\- It is worth a shot. My guess, from what I know about the Galra, is to shoot for one of the Druids temples.

They all stared at Shiro in disbelief.

\- I thought the druids were more like evil scientists on board of some ships. – Hunk said confused.

\- Sort of. There is a thin line between science and what the Galra druids do. They are scientists and will use the prisoners as guinea pigs, but they are also the doctors on the ships and they research on other things that I never had an opportunity to find out, and honestly I don’t want to.

A collective shiver ran down everyone’s spine, imagining what kind of monstrosity the druids would do.

Shiro continued.

\- They are spread between most of the Galra ships, but there are a few planets that they choose to build some more permanent bases. I’m not sure why, though.

\- That is fine, Shiro. – Coran smiled at him – You already gave us more Intel than we had ever had.

\- With our clues from that Galra stop that we got from some months earlier, we can track down some location that might have a druid temple on it. – Hunk beamed.

\- Might? – the princess raised one eyebrow – We need more than a mere “might” to go into action.

\- Come on, princess, don’t be harsh on him! – Lance complained, hugging Hunk with one arm – Hunk is doing his best.

\- Besides, - Keith added – It is almost impossible to keep going on with nearly no support as we have.

\- Exactly! – Lance nodded – People around the space still don’t recognize my handsome face!

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- What Lance is trying to say is that people don’t know that Voltron is a thing yet. And some of that who find out think that were are not for real. Even if we are powerful, that means nothing if we are fighting alone.

\- Yes! I second what the samurai said.

\- Thanks, Lance.

\- You’re welcome, Keith.

\- Guy, less bromance and more focus on the mission. – Hunk laughed.

\- We need a way to reach through all the people fighting against Zarkon. – Coran said – It is too bad that we have been sleeping for 10 thousand years. All our connections and allies are long gone.

\- I don’t think we can find a solution for this problem yet. – Shiro said diplomatically – But we may have a location of one of the druid temples.

Keith felt a pang of pain on his head. He massaged his forehead and left ear with a frown, the conversation of the room suddenly was 10 times louder than before. They were discussing the location of the possible temple in a far off planet that was, basically, a huge desert. It was hard for Keith to concentrate on the talking when every squeak of a chair seemed like a car horn.

\- Keith? – Shiro asked after a few moments – Are you ok, buddy?

The pain was now back to normal (a small constant pain that was annoying, but not disabling). He took a deep breath and tried to control his hearing.

(Keith was getting good at controlling the amount of things he could hear. Once or twice, usually during his migraines, he would lose control over it. But usually he was good at keeping it just like any normal human being).

He smiled at his boyfriend and leader.

\- I’m fine. – he turned to the others – Is it possible to go there right now?

Before another migraine started.

\- Well, we are not ready to go right now. That would be stupid. – Pidge grimaced – We need to investigate a little more befo-

Keith heard the beginning of another Galra blast on the Castle shield.

\- Incoming attack! – he announced seconds before the signal started.

The other seemed surprised, but didn’t had time to question him (and they all brushed off as mere coincidence).

Shiro and Allura were already commanding them to the lions.

After the battle, when they were all tired on the common room for debrief, Pidge said exhausted:

\- Ok, maybe we should go already for the druid temple. Before these constant attacks kill us.

That was why, only two days later, they were ready for a stealthy mission.

Obviously, that planet was heavily guarded. Zarkon and Haggar wouldn’t left such an important location open so anyone could attack. That was why they decided to go stealth instead of barging with all they had.

Green was already equipped with the camouflage technology. They also knew that Black was the lion that Zarkon wanted the most.

It was decided that they would split up in 3 groups: Pidge and Shiro would be responsible of hacking the temple system and getting as much Intel as they could; Keith and Lance would go try to find any prisoner that might be kept there for experimentation and would free them. Hunk would stay behind in case they needed a distraction to get out of there. They would use only two Lions to get there: Green and Red. Green because of the camouflage, Red because it was the faster and most agile (capable of almost going undetected).

Keith was still recovering from another migraine when they were getting ready for the mission. He insisted that he was fine and physically he was fine indeed (the pain was not unbearable).

The problem was in his spirit.

\- I have a bad feeling about this. – he said when he and Lance were in Red’s cockpit and getting ready to sneak inside the enemy base.

\- Tell me about it, Han Solo.

\- Didn’t take you for a Star Wars fan, Lance.

\- In weird ways the Force works, young padawan.

Keith snickered, but the feeling of dread was still there, sitting on his stomach like a cold ice rock.

He was scared and he didn’t know why.

Red hummed inside his head.

_Tell him about the purple stains._

“Not now, Red” he answered in a thought.

 _Keith_ , _he is your friend! I can feel that he cares about you!_

“Not now Red!”

They were avoiding the Galran patrols with some difficulty.

_Don’t be stubborn! Just tell him!_

Lance frowned.

\- Is everything all right with Red, dude?

Keith cringed.

\- Yes, she is just being annoying.

_Says the pig-headed cub._

\- Why do you ask?

The Blue paladin scratched the back of his neck.

\- I kinda feel like she is talking, but I cannot actually hear the words you know. So I guessed that it is like when Blue is talking to me.

_Tell him!_

“No!”

\- It is nothing, Lance. Really. She is just worried, that is all.

Lance shrugged.

\- If you say so, Genji.

\- Who?

\- Dude! Haven’t you ever played Overwatch!?

\- What is that?

\- It is a mcfreaking videogame!

\- I… hum… never owned a videogame…

\- WHAT THE FUCK! How could you never own a videogame!?

Keith sighed.

\- Well, maybe being an orphan in the foster care system have something to do with it…

Lance visibly cringed.

\- Oh, fuck. Sorry, man. I didn’t meant to be rude.

\- It is fine, Lance. I just don’t get the reference.

\- When we get back to Earth, we will all camp on my family’s house and we will hold a tournament! I can borrow the Xboxes from my cousins and we all can take turns. It will be awesome! You will see!

Keith chuckled.

\- I’ll love that.

_See! He adores you like family! Tell him about your problems!_

The Red paladin cringed.

“Knock it off, Red! We are in a mission!”

He ignored her insistent request to tell Lance about the purple stains and manoeuvred towards the planet. He landed a kilometre away from the temple, hidden inside a cave on the nearby rocky grey mountains so Red would stay undetected. They would need to do the rest of the way on foot.

\- Worst plan EVER! – Lance complained as soon as they set the foot on the planet.

\- Stop being a baby! – Pidge said over the communicator – We run ten times that distance only for training!

\- That doesn’t mean that I like it!

\- You are a crying baby.

\- SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU GREEN GREMLIN!

\- Stop arguing you two! – Shiro commanded over the coms – Concentrate!

The Green and Blue paladins answered quietly almost at the same time.

\- Yes, Shiro.

Keith sighed tiredly.

\- We will go through the sewers.

The reason they had chosen that cave specifically was because there was a sewer opening nearby that they could use to get inside the base undetected.

They walked fast towards the temple. Keith ignored the occasional pangs on the sides of his head and the feeling of dread that still tormented him.

After a while with only Hunk and Lance occasional banter, Pidge announced over the communicators:

\- We are in. Keith, Lance, be careful of the druids patrols. We don’t want to engage them if we can avoid it.

The Blue and Red duo looked at each other with determination.

\- Copy that, Pidge. – Keith answered.

All the communication now was all about the mission in careful whispers.

After a ten minutes’ walk, Keith and Lance got under the temple and removed the sewer cover. They seemed to be inside some engine room. It was unguarded. Keith went first and then he helped Lance to get there.

\- We are in. – Lance announced quietly to the team – Pidge, can you guide us?

\- I sent the instructions to Hunk. So in case me and Shiro have some problems, you guys will not get caught.

\- You are awesome, Pidge. – Lance said.

\- Hunk. – Keith asked – Where to go now?

\- Ok, ok! Like, there are this whole cellblock. It is HUGE and I’m really scared that there will be all that many prisoners because HOLY SHIT that would be awful and-

\- Hunk. – Keith said frowning.

\- Ok! Sorry! Turn left. Pidge dealt with the cameras, but there are still patrols, so be careful! I’m monitoring your signal.

\- Thanks, Hunk.

They walked with no problems to the cells area. The duo saw some patrols, but they were able to avoid them.

Keith felt like he was on edge. Ready to snap due to dread. That feeling of imminent catastrophe was still sitting on his stomach and the tension to try to avoid the Galra droids was not helping at all.

\- How things are going, Shiro? – he asked quietly over the communicator while he and Lance were hiding inside a room full of empty quintessence jars.

\- Slow. We are downloading everything we can. I really hope we will be able to find what is sending the signal for the Galra fleets and crush it.

Keith opened a tired smile.

\- Yeah, me too.

The patrol passed. Lance nudged Keith.

\- Come on, man. Let’s go!

They kept walking, following Hunk’s close instructions.

There were 27 prisoners alive and a single cell with a pile with corpses.

Lots of corpses.

They were in myriad states of laceration, with different guts and bloods of all colours mixing on that single room. The smell was nauseating. They were of many species of aliens, but oddly enough, the majority of the bodies were of some weird Galra.

Those were smaller or less strong than the real Galra. They seemed to be the ones mauled the most.

\- What is wrong with these fuckers? – Lance asked with disgust – How can they kill their own kin like this?

\- Maybe because they are different from the strong Galra figure. – Keith mused – People usually do nasty things with those that are different.

He spoke from his own experience. Many times in his life, for very different reasons, he was the weird one.

The Freak.

He shook his head so he wouldn’t dwell on that thought for too long. Now was not the time.

\- Whatever. Let’s take these guys to the Castle, samurai.

Quietly, the paladins incapacitated enough patrols to lead the prisoners to one of the hangars of the temple without causing any alarm to blow up. They hijacked one of the ships and put the coordinates of the Lion’s Castle.

\- Allura, - Keith announced on the communicators – we are sending the prisoners to you. We will take Red and-

A shout over the communication line interrupted him.

In the distance, Keith’s super hearing heard the sounds of droids marching and druids’ magic (like electric rays).

An alarm started to blast on the temple.

\- What is happening? – Allura asked – What is going on?

They heard blasts.

\- We were compromised! – Shiro said. He seemed to be in the middle of a fight.

Keith unleashed his bayard.

\- Shiro! I’m coming!

Lance held his arm.

\- Keith! What are you doing?!

\- They need us!

\- You can’t just go marching without a plan, dude!

\- Do you have one?

\- Well, no-

\- So don’t stop me!

He ran to the door. Due to stress, his hearing seemed to have amplified even more. And so did his headache, but he ignored that.

Lance finished to put the prisoners on the module and ran after him groaning annoyed that someone had to keep Keith from killing himself.

Over the com, there was a cacophony of sounds. Hunk and the Castle were distracting most of the ships in the air near the temple, so there wouldn’t be back up until the paladins had escaped. Absentmindedly, he head Coran celebrate that the prisoners had gotten into the Castle safely.

Keith was paying attention only to the fight inside the temple.

Even without Hunk’s directions, he was capable of navigating within the purple walls due to his listening. He could hear the patrols and worse.

He could hear the druids.

There were only 3 of them, but fighting with only one was almost impossible.

Three druids could be the end of Shiro and Pidge. One was already fighting them, another was getting closer, and the third was on the far off end of the temple, but it probably would get there soon.

\- We need to hurry! – he screamed to Lance.

They got there just in time to see that Shiro had frozen in a flashback and Pidge was too busy fighting all the drones alone. The two druids in the room were going to blast the Black paladin with a ray of energy at the same time.

\- SHIRO! – Keith shouted before jumping in front of the older paladin with his shield raised.

One of the blasts took the shield.

The other took Keith’s right side, just above his navel.

He tumbled like a ragdoll.

Keith felt that he was in pain.

He felt that the ray did something to him.

But he had no time.

He needed to react!

\- KEITH! – Shiro screamed, getting back to action.

The adrenaline on his system made him ignore the pain and stood up fast and to dodge another ray.

\- I’m fine! Run! Don’t engage! Run!

He ran to where Pidge was and helped her to get free of the horde of droids.

The four of them ran to different directions.

Things were chaotic and frantic.

Keith was moving only due to adrenaline.

His vision was blurry, especially on his right eye. His hearing was ten times more sensitive than it ever was, making him went desperate by the amount of sound all around him. He wished he could curl up on a dark corner and cover his ears, but that was NOT the moment to get overwhelmed. So he gritted his teeth and bore the pain in his body and in his ears. His team needed him, his FAMILY needed him. He couldn’t just give in to pain now!

He fought the drones and the occasional Galra officer almost blindly, trying to find a way to escape to the sewers and gather to the others.

Keith could hear their communications over the coms, but it was too much for him to process.

He needed to get to the sewers so he would be able to tune the other noises down and communicate.

The Red paladin was at his limits, fighting a group of drones, when Lance’s blasts helped him out of that. He could hear that the Blue paladin screamed something, but it was lost among all the other noises that were deafening him. Together, they defeated that group of drones.

The fighting effort among with the overwhelming sounds and the pain on his abdomen and chest made Keith fall to his knees closing his eyes tightly and hold his right flank. He breathed deeply, trying to control his breathing and make everything stop spinning around him due to the excess of noise. He was able to tune most of it down with a strong concentration, enough to hear that Lance was shouting his name in front of him.

\- -ith! Keith! Come on, man! Don’t die on me now! Keith!

Keith managed a low whimper. The conversations over the coms were still too hard to tune down.

\- It is too noisy! – he mumbled.

\- What are you talking about? There are no sound on this hall now that we destroyed those drones!

Shiro and Allura were barking orders over the coms. It was hard to concentrate with that so near his sensitive ears.

Keith took his helmet off to try to think without those loud noises.

Well, he shouldn’t have done that.

Lance reaction was immediate.

He took a step back and raised his bayar, forming the blue gun.

\- Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my friend?!

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise.

\- What are you talking about?

He tried to stand up and take a step towards his friend, but the Blue paladin readied his weapon.

\- Don’t get any closer, you Galra freak! Now answer me! Where is the Red paladin?

Keith opened his mouth to reaffirm that he was, in fact, himself, but his sensitive ears alerted him of a new incoming of drones.

\- We have no time for this! Incoming on the left!

Lance frowned, but before he had the chance to argue, a new horde arrived.

The Red paladin only had time to pick his helmet and put it back before he had to defend himself again. His Blue friend had ran on other direction, leaving Keith to fend for himself.

“Asshole!” he thought. He would hit Lance when he get back to the Castle.

But that was not the moment to worry about that.

He had to run.

Losing all those drones was a pain in the ass, especially because he was still hurt and in pain, even with all the adrenaline.

Keith barely made to the sewers.

It was a lot quieter there, so he finally could focus on the paladins’ communication again. He still had to stop, though, because the voices were too loud still.

\- How could you just abandon him there! – he could hear Shiro shouting

\- I couldn’t find him, man! – Lance replied. They probably were together inside the Green lion, but the coms were on while they were talking – I ran into you and Pidge before I could find the real samurai!

\- We must go back and find Keith!

Keith massaged the bridge of the nose, trying to placate his headache.

\- I’m alright! – he announced to the team – No need to come back! I’ll take Red back to the Castle.

Shiro sighed in relief.

\- Thank God!

Keith was already running towards his lion.

\- Also, what the fuck are you talking about, Lance? We regrouped in the temple but you acted like an asshole!

\- What!? No we didn’t! All I found was-

There was a blasting sound, as if they had been hit.

\- Guys! Now it is not the time for your bickering! – Pidge added.

\- She is right! – Shiro said – Keith, get to your Lion fast!

\- I’m on it, Shiro!

Keith still ignored the pain on his right side and ran through all the curves and tunnels of the sewers. His connection with Red was the only thing guiding him.

 _Keith! Are you all right? What is going on? Where is Blue’s cub, Lance?_ – Red asked frantically while opening her mouth.

\- I’m ok, Red, but things went sour. We gotta go!

He sat on the pilot chair. Red had her panel already turned on and ready to flight and fight.

_I have you covered, cub._

\- Good kitten. – he smiled, already taking flight.

Inside the cockpit, it was possible to turn off the coms on his helmet and switch to the communication through the lions. Which was a great help to Keith.

There were too many enemies, and they were still too near of a druid temple. Fighting would be impossible, so they decided over the communication to get back to the Lion’s Castle, get as far as the temple as possible (they didn’t want to repeat the wormhole disaster from when they tried to invade the centre of the Galra Empire and got blasted by one of Haggar’s bad jujus) and get into a wormhole for a more secure location.

Keith stayed inside Red, catching his breathe.

Now that they were all safe and he was secure sitting inside his lion, the adrenaline high started to fade and the pain was back with a vengeance.

He hissed, his hand going to his flank again. The pain seemed to be spreading from the point where the ray had hit him towards all this body. His abdomen and right chest hurt, while his neck and right face were numb. It was hard to breathe and he had a migraine like no other before.

_Keith? Are you all right, cub?_

\- Red… I don’t feel so good…

He held the side of his body to try to contain the pain and breathed hard. He knew that he had to get out of the cockpit, but the pain was too intense.

Fuck!

That hurts like hell!

Fuck!

He took the helmet again, trying to ease his pain.

Suddenly, he could feel some tension on his lion.

\- Red? – he asked unsure.

So far, he had only felt pain.

With that reaction from her, for the first time he felt a pang of fear in his heart.

What the fuck was going on?

He could feel her inside him, just like the first time they connected. As if she was looking to him from the inside out once again. Gentle, but firm fingers going over his mind. It didn’t hurt, but he was oversensitive on that moment. He cringed.

\- Red?! – Keith asked again, more urgently – What are you doing?

Whatever she was looking inside his thoughts, Red seemed to find, because suddenly her incorporeal fingers were out of his brain and she was rubbing his right side in a soothing manner. The lion was taking some of the paladin pain away, making it possible to him at least leave the cockpit.

 _I’m sorry, my darling_. – she answered finally – _Something happened to you while inside that vile temple. You need to go to the healing pod right now_!

He stood on wobbly legs, still holding his right side. His arm was starting to get numb too (a presage of future pain) while his neck was start to prick with the hurt. Keith breathed as deep as he could and went out of the lion.

Oddly enough, his friends had gathered on his hangar.

Weird.

He hadn’t called for help yet.

Lance had his gun on a resting position.

He raised it as soon as Keith stepped out of the lion.

The others all gasped.

They all stared at him with a mix of three feelings that Keith could identify:

Confusion.

Betrayal.

Fear.

Coran gasped.

\- So, it is true! – he said in a sombre tone.

Keith would comment on that if he could, but now that he was outside Red, there was nothing holding back the pain.

His knees gave out and he barely avoided hitting his chest and skull on the floor.

He raised his head toward his friends to ask for help.

However, their reaction made him hesitate.

They haven’t even tried to help him.

No.

They had drawn their weapons.

\- Please! – he begged out of breath – I need to go to a healing pod. Please!

There was a moment of tension.

Nobody said a thing.

The only sound was Keith panting.

Then, reaction.

But not what Keith expected.

Pidge got near and tackled him to the floor, holding his arms behind his back.

He cried in pain while Hunk took his bayard away and Pidge handcuffed his hands.

\- What the fuck, guys! I’m injured!

They forced him to stand.

All their faces were hard and cold.

Allura glared.

\- Take him to one of the holding cells.

Coran and Lance glared too.

Shiro had the coldest expression Keith had ever seen.

(It all hurts more than he was able to admit. A betrayal that he could never anticipate and he couldn’t understand yet).

Pidge and Hunk dragged him.

\- Why are you doing this!? It is me! Please, it hurts!

But they didn’t answer.

Hunk was just quiet, which was beyond abnormal.

Pidge was in a silent rage. Her hands trembled with fury.

They were not gentle with him, and that was just aggravating his injury.

Keith gritted his teeth to hold back cries of pain.

\- Stop! Please! – he begged – I need medical attention!

\- SHUT UP! – Pidge shouted.

\- I’m in pain! Please!

\- SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO FEEL PAIN!

He cringed, but obeyed.

It hurt too much to try to argue.

While he was being dragged through the Castle, they passed one of the many windows that faced the outside. It was dark, so the glassy surface acted like a mirror.

It showed Pidge and Hunk dragging him.

And it showed something more.

Keith’s eyes went wide.

He took a breath in panic.

No.

That was not possible.

That couldn’t be happening.

What the hell was that!?

The right side of his neck and right face were purple.

His right ear was bigger and pointier. It sit on top of his head in a cat-like way, just like a certain species of aliens.

Half of his right eye was completely golden (the white of his eyes, the iris and the pupil), the other half was still normal. The half blue iris looked terrified.

Galra.

Half of his face was Galra.

How…?

Why…?

Why?

WHY?

**WHY?**

By the pain and numbness that were spreading, Keith suspected that it wasn’t just his face that was purple.

Fuck, why?

WHY?

Hunk and Pidge dragged him to the cell area of the Castle and tossed him on the floor.

Keith screamed with pain.

He almost passed out due to it.

The other two paladins took the handcuffs so they could take his armour off. They did that as harshly as possible.

\- You don’t deserve this! – Pidge said under her breath.

He cried of pain. There were tears in his eyes.

\- Please! Don’t do this to me! I need medical attention! Please!

But they didn’t listened.

They left him on his shirt and underwear.

Pidge turned her back and didn’t look to Keith again.

Hunk looked behind. The conflict was evident on his face.

Keith tried to crawl on his direction.

However, the Yellow paladin closed his eyes and the cell grid door.

He turned his back and left.

Keith was left alone with his pain and fears.

He gritted his teeth again and fought to not cry.

Why?

Fuck, why?!

Why was that happening to him!?

WHY?

WHY!?

**WHY!?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> And here there is an example why I'm not one of the most popular authors ._.  
> Like, I can imagine that some more talented authors would make this chapter something big and great and EPIC with 10k words or more.  
> I have only almost 6k and an excuse.  
> Scratch that.  
> I don't have an excuse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Just a chapter.  
> Like, I'm proud of what it had become. I like how Keith was the LAST ONE TO KNOW THAT HIS FACE WAS ALREADY HALF GALRA. It was very fun to find ways to cut the conversations in the middle just so nobody would tell him. I liked how he was SO FOCUSED on the mission that he completely ignored what was happening to him and all the weird reactions. He just wanted to do his best, my poor gay baby.  
> However, I'm aware of my limitation. This chapter is what I can do. I'll try to get better in the future.
> 
> ANYWAYS, ENOUGH WITH THE EXCUSES.  
> I'm trying my best to make this go as far as I can until the second season. MAN, I'm just SO GLAD that it is only on January! There is a slighty chance that I might finish until there.  
> It is just a possibility, but I'm trying =D  
> I'm trying to make chapters faster. So far, I'm needing 10 days in between each chapter, but I'll try to make something weekly.  
> Unfortunately, that will not be possible for next chapter already, because of:  
> 1) analogical life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it is a bitch sometimes.  
> 2) I'll be participating of Sheith week AND an Halloween week on the hetalia fandom. So I'll be making 14 fanfics in the next 10 days OTL fuck me.  
> Because of those reasons, I don't know when there will be a next chapter, but again: I'm set in trying to finish before the second season.  
> I'll try to compensate in the future (with smaller, but faster updated chapters). 
> 
> About the title: I decided to keep the chapters into bundles. Like to keep things organized and to give hints to what will happen to our hero, Keith.  
> I finished the bundle of the Signs of the Apocalypse and now we are on the Apocalypse itself. No spoilers on what will be the next bundles ;D  
> Of course: some events, like the prophecies, will go around withtout a bundle. But overal, I'll try to keep things like that.  
> About this bundle: I'M NAMING IT AFTER ONE MUSE SONG "Apocalypse Please" JUST BECAUSE!  
> Also: the name of the chapter is the first line of the lyrics xD  
> I'm just a Muse fan xD I can't help myself. And the music is kinda tragic and, I don't know, it fits this tragedy? xD (I know that the song originally talks about shitty goverments and whatever, but shhhhh! let me have my fangirl moment here haha xD)
> 
> Next chapter: Keith will go full Galra and the others will react to it 83c How they will react? Well 8Dc we shall see!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	10. Apocalypse Please (part 2 of 2): "This is the end, This is the end, Of the World"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> Now, to the story!

Pain seemed to be a euphemism to what Keith felt.

It was like his whole skin was electrified and burning and being skinned at the same time.

It was Hell.

There was no other word to describe what he was feeling on his body.

Hell.

Now that he didn’t have any more adrenaline or Red merciful magic to keep the sensation of pain away, he was left contorting himself on the floor in pain.

His migraines from before were just child play compared to that.

Keith tried to keep the pain to himself, but he couldn’t.

It hurts.

It hurts!

IT HURTS!

**IT HURTS!**

**I  T      H  U  R  T  S!**

Keith screamed, trying to clutch at the part that hurts the most. Which was impossible.

 **Everything** hurts.

He screamed.

Screamed.

SCREAMED.

Until his voice was raw and he thought that he couldn’t scream anymore.

(He was wrong, of course: The pain was still unbearable so he still screamed in agony).

He passed out at some moments.

Many moments.

A LOT of moments.

But fainting was only a temporary relief to the hellish nightmare that he was going through.

It hurts.

It hurts!

IT HURTS!

**IT HURTS!**

**I  T      H  U  R  T  S!**

Keith was positive that he was feverish.

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

He throw up due to pain in more than one occasion. The smell was disgusting, even if there was no digested food anymore.

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

Why was this happening to him?

It must be some awful druid magic! It must be!

His mind was too numbed by the pain to think about other explanations.

He didn’t know how long it took.

He didn’t have any ways to keep track of time. Also, he passed out too many times to keep track properly.

Coran had gone there at some point. Keith’s right arm was already all purple (the purple skin was almost at his wrist) while his left was still the human cream of Keith’s original skin.

Keith begged for help.

\- Please! I need to go to a healing pod!

\- Please! It hurts too much!

\- Coran! Please!

\- PLEASE!

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

But Coran ignored him. He had a cold and unreadable expression. His eyes were angry, but he was quiet with frowning lips.

He firstly scanned him with some Altean scientific device. Then he forced Keith’s arm and took a sample of blood from the right arm.

The paladin screamed and passed out due to the pain when the needle pierced his skin.

When Keith woke up, he was alone again.

He cried.

He wanted to say that he didn’t, but he did.

He cried like a baby after that.

Why was this happening to him?

WHY!?

**WHY!?**

**W  H  Y!?**

Those were the only two things on his mind.

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**W  H  Y!?**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**W  H  Y!?**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**W  H  Y!?**

At some point, Keith realized that he could count his time by the time they delivered food to him. Three meals a day (because his friends were decent people). Only the green goo and water, but it was food.  

(None of Hunk’s delicious experimental dishes. None of the weird, but tasty, space juices. None of Keith’s snacks).

Five meals so far.

He hadn’t even tried to eat. He was puking too much due to the pain.

He tried to at least drink the water (someone had been kind enough to keep the food and drink near him), but it wouldn’t hold for long times on his stomach.

The pain was too severe.

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**W  H  Y!?**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**W  H  Y!?**

**H  U  R  T  S!**

**W  H  Y!?**

Seven meals in total had passed and Keith found out that he hadn’t know the meaning of pain until now.

Until now, it was only child play.

Until now, it was only the appetizer.

Until now, the purple was only spreading through areas of his body that were not that sensitive.

Now, it had gotten to his groin and all the sensitive parts there.

Keith opened his mouth to scream but nothing came.

That pain was beyond that.

He collapsed and convulsed.

Mercifully, he was already laying on the ground, otherwise he would have fallen and hurt himself even more.

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!** **H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

He had no idea of how long the convulsion lasted.

He had no idea of how long his mind stayed slowed down after it.

He had no idea of how long he stayed passed out on the aftershock.

But it still hurts.

Fuck, it still hurts…

He was completely dirty when he woke up.

He had thrown up and urinating himself during the convulsion.

Just now, Keith realized that he had a seizure due to the intense pain.

At least now his groin was numb, just like all the parts that were already purple.

He felt miserable.

Just to make things worse, a new plate of food was there.

The other hadn’t even cared.

He cried again.

Just like a baby.

The pause on the intense pain was short lived, because finally the purple had gotten to his right hand.

He convulsed again.

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!** **H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

Next moment of seizure was when his lips were affected.

It happened two meals later, but by that time, it made no sense anymore to count time.

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!** **H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

Next convulsion was on his left hand, just like its right counterpart.

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!** **H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

Right after that, for the first time, Keith realized that his left ear was now Galra too.

Both ears were now feel like cat-like in form, sitting at the top of his head, not on the sides. They didn’t had any kind of fur for what he could feel in the middle of the numbness, but that was all what he could tell.

When had that happened?

Why had that happened?

Why?

**W  H  Y!?**

**W    H    Y!?**

**W      H      Y!?**

His legs were getting purple almost at the same rate.

Which didn’t helped his situation when both of his feet started to turn purple and he had another seizure.

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!** **H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

Shiro showed up at some point after that.

Keith was too disoriented to say how long it had passed. He didn’t know for how long the Black paladin had been standing there with crossed arms and cold eyes.

The pain was still way to present, now it seemed to be all over his body.

He must be feverish.

He must be!

**EVERYTHING H  U  R  T  S!**

He crawled pathetically to get the closest that he could to the love of his life.

Keith got to the bars of the cell and hold into it with all he got.

\- Shiro! Shiro, please! Please! Please! Please!

He didn’t even know what he was begging for.

Help?

Death?

It all seemed to be the same at that point.

Shiro stared at him as if he was a worm, a leech. Shiro stared at him as if he was just dog shit in the middle of his way.

Keith felt tears in his eyes.

Now he was under intense pain and he could feel his heart breaking.

He still stretched his arm towards Shiro (even if he was out of his range).

He still begged.

He begged on his mind.

He begged with his raw (from all the screaming) voice.

\- Please, Shiro! Please!

Shiro didn’t say one single word.

He just narrowed his eyes and glared.

He didn’t need to say anything out loud.

His cold brown eyes said everything.

“Pathetic”.

“Disgusting”.

“Monster”.

Keith felt his heart breaking but he just couldn’t shut up.

He begged and begged and begged a little bit more.

Keith didn’t know why Shiro was there.

He never spoke a word.

But suddenly, he turned his back and walked away.

Keith had only time to scream one last time “PLEASE!” before he collapsed on his final seizure from all the pain on his body.

The most intense one.

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

**H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!** **H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S! H  U  R  T  S!**

Keith woke up again.

He didn’t know how long after the last seizure.

He was completely dirty, his mouth was dry (thankfully, he hadn’t bit his tongue on his convulsions).

The young man was sore all over his body. It probably was just the way a cicada must feel after changing their skin. Was it that painful for the cicadas? Was that the reason why they were always so noisy?

Keith sat gingerly.

It wasn’t hurting anymore, it was just sore. Moving too fast was a little painful, but if he went slowly, he could make it.

His hearing was picking EVERYTHING that was happening on the Castle. From the way the engines were humming to the soft conversation of the paladins. Keith almost could hear what they were saying (they were too far away so it was not possible to distinguish the words). He could hear the vibration of the Ship’s shield, the water running on the pipes, the recycling machine cleaning the air, the power that kept the bars of his prison cell locked… It took a few tries for him to filter all that, and even then he was still able to hear it. It was not as before that he could turn that on and off. Now it was a constant.

It was quite maddening.

He tried not to think too much about it, trying to ignore all those noises and tried to think.

He felt dizzy. It probably was because he hadn’t eaten anything in days. Or maybe it was an aftershock from the seizures. Keith wondered if they would allow him to use a healing pod if that was the case.

Probably not.

If they hadn’t had mercy on him with all his intense screaming, they wouldn’t have for his possible brain damage.

Keith stared at his hands.

Purple.

Purple with dark purple sharp nails.

A purple hairless animal.

Galra.

He closed his eyes.

This couldn’t be happening.

It couldn’t.

Why?

How?

His thoughts were heavy on his mind.

Was he part of the enemies? But he was human! He grown up on Earth! He had a human mother and human pale cream skin and blue eyes and black hair and normal nails! He hated the Galra! They took Shiro and broke him for fun! They enslaved half of the whole universe and destroyed Altea! How could he be like then?

Why are he like them?

Bitterly, Keith realized that at least his hair was still black.

“What a little comfort!” he thought with sarcasm.

His thighs, legs and feet were all purple.

Keith looked his stomach and chest.

Also purple.

He didn’t want to look his penis and balls.

(It would be too depressing).

The sounds around him were making him overwhelmed, but he needed to eat.

The green goo was cold, but he had suddenly realized how **hungry** he was, so it didn’t matter.

Beggars can’t be choosers.

It was that or nothing.

His cell was a mess with piss and vomit. He was sweaty. His clothes had urine and puke on it. Keith wished he could be in a cleaner place, or at least take a shower.

He tried to figure out if he had brain damage or not in the best way he could. He moved all the muscles he could think of. He stood in wobbly legs and walked around slowly and feeling dizzy. He said aloud:

\- My name is Keith Kogane, I’m nineteen years old, I was born on Earth, and I’m the red paladin of Voltron.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with his movements and his memory. His voice was rough with all the screaming, but it was fine. He had no trouble breathing. His vision seemed fine (although the room seemed to be brighter than what he remembered), his smell and taste sensations seemed ok, his touch sensation seemed fine too and his hearing was maddening potent. His thoughts seemed to be slower than usual. Should he worry that it would be a permanent thing?

He didn’t know.

He wished he could just go to a fucking healing pod!

Maybe all that wouldn’t have happened to him!

Why could the others not see that!?

Keith sat at the corner of the cell, an area that was clean when compared to near the door (where Pidge and Hunk had dropped him).

He couldn’t help but stare at his hands again.

Nothing seemed to be his.

That doesn’t looked like his body at all.

That was not his body.

It was not!

Gingerly, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, only to meet two hairless cat-like pointy ears.

His throat constricted in despair. A knot that he could not swallow, no matter what.

He touched them, running his fingers to where they used to be.

Although he was extremely sore, it was not physically painful to touch them. It would be nice if it wasn’t for all the despair that having those ears brought to him.

They were not his!

Those were complete foreigner ears.

Alien ears.

Keith closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions.

Stay calm.

Stay focused.

He needed to figure out what happened to him.

But other than Galra druid mumbo jumbo, he couldn’t find a better explanation.

Keith didn’t know for how long he stayed sitting with closed eyes.

All he knew was that after a while, he heard steps coming.

He followed the sound since it left the kitchen all the way to the cell area. He guessed it was probably Lance with food.

Soon the Blue paladin got there. He was wearing his armour and carried his bayard. He glared at Keith.

\- Oh, so you decided to stop to scream now? – he asked with sarcasm.

Keith tried to stand and walked to the cell door.

\- Lance, I don’t know what is happening-

\- Bitch, puh-lease! Do you think I’m buying any of your lies?

\- It is true! I don’t-

\- Shut up!

Lance’s eyes made it clear that he wanted nothing more than use Keith’s head as a target for shooting practise.

\- Eat your fucking food, and be a good prisoner and shut your motherfucking quiznak.

He kicked the tray inside the cell, almost knocking down the water cup.

\- Put it outside when you finish it.

And lance turned his back and walked away.

Keith sighed.

\- Thank you… - he said gingerly.

He picked the food and ate, trying to forget the way Lance’s icy blue eyes had glared at him.

It hurt in a whole different way.

As if he had lost the easy brotherhood that he and Lance had built over those months as paladins.

Why was the other so mad?

It was Keith who had suffered that painful transformation.

It should be he that was pissed by the treatment that they had given to him.

And yet, Keith felt like he needed a hug from anyone from his Voltron family.

A few hours later (or at least what Keith assumed it were hours) he heard a few of them walking to the cell area.

Lance again, this time with Pidge and Allura. All of them were on their armours.

Lance pointed the bayard to him (and his eyes once again showed that he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot).

\- On your knees with your hands in your head. – he ordered Keith.

He did was he was told and Pidge handcuffed his hand behind his back again.

\- Guys, please! It is me, Keith!

Pidge twisted his arm in a painful way.

\- SHUT UP, GALRA!

Allura looked at them sternly.

\- Pidge. Stop taunting the prisoner.

The Green paladin stopped, but it was clear by the way she clenched her fist and jaw that she wanted to use the lace of her bayard to strangle him right there, right on that moment.

Or maybe use a blunt club with nails.

She wanted his blood.

To watch him die while staring right into his eyes.

Her teeth and intentions were bare for everyone there to see.

Allura glared coldly at the duo. Lance kept his gun pointed at Keith, like a real police officer escorting a prisoner.

They made him walk the short distance to one of the interrogation room.

It was no secret that the Castle was prepared for war. It had very advanced shields AND great offence weapons (even if both were a little rusty). There were many rooms prepared for that: Armoury, War Room, Training Rooms, guards towers, barracks, prison cells and many others. They were only seven people, but the Castle was prepared for a lot more. There were some interrogation rooms, but they had never used those before (like many of rooms).

Keith never thought he would see that room under those conditions.

There was only one chair inside. The room walls were mirrors, all the four of them, from the floor to the ceiling.

He could see his reflex. His eyes were golden, no pupils, no iris. Just ominous gold. His skin was all purple. If it wasn’t for his size and small frame compared to the alien race, he could very well be a real Galra.

Keith avoided looking at his appearance.

It was just too disgusting.

It was NOT him.

It was NOT!

Contrary to what Keith believed, they didn’t made him sit on the chair.

They made him kneel and chained the cuffs to a metal ring on the floor.

Allura sat on the chair in front of him while Pidge stayed behind her. Lance stayed by the door.

The Altean princess didn’t looked like a princess at all: she looked like cruel and ruthless Queen. She looked serene, siting thre with calmness, but her hands were trembling slightly. Her eyes made it clear that she wanted to squeeze his neck hard and harder and HARDER.

Squeeze the life out of him.

\- Very well, Galra.

Keith looked at her with pain.

All those murderous eyes were devastating him.

\- I am NOT Galra. I’m human! Come on, Allura! You _know_ me!

\- How _dare_ you to refer to the Princess of Altea on those terms! – Pidge barked.

Allura raised her hand to her, to keep the Green Paladin quiet. Then she stared back at Keith.

She shook her head in a bored way.

\- Oh. You fooled us. What kind of disguise was that? Druid magic?

\- It was NOT a disguise! That IS my real appearance! I’m fully a human!

\- And what does it make your appearance now be?

\- I don’t know! This is druid magic, probably!

\- Druid magic.

\- Yes!

\- Druid magic that made you turn into Galra?

\- Druid magic that made me appear like Galta! I am NOT one of them!

\- And, pray tell, what would the objective of this… druid magic be?

It was obvious for her tone of voice that she didn’t believed in what he was saying.

But Keith had no other choice but try to convince her and all the other of his innocence.

\- I don’t know! To split us up! To weaken us! Please, just… - he sighed. Fuck… he was sore and tired – Consider this. Please.

Allura looked at the side, to one of the mirrors, as if studying her reflex.

\- How about _you_ consider this: you were a spy all this time!

\- No! I’m-

\- You infiltrate here and is the one giving away our position!

\- No! I’d ne-

\- YOU were a rotten apple from the very beginning!

Keith felt like crying, but he held back. He glared.

An animal cornered.

\- I am NOT Galra! I NEVER gave away our position!

\- So, how can you explain that you always knew when a new Galra attack would occur?

Keith’s eyes widen in confusion.

\- What do you mean?

\- Before the alarm started to ring, you already knew that we were under attack. There are more than one witness, in more than one occasion. – she smirked, the Evil Queen herself – How do you explain that?

Keith took a deep breathe.

He had no other explanation, except the truth.

\- I could hear them.

She raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

\- You heard them? From the other side of the Castle?

\- Yes. – he didn’t hesitate.

\- Well, isn’t that quite a feat? – she glared – How many other humans could do that?

He didn’t had an answer for that.

Keith opened his mouth a few times, but he didn’t said anything.

He couldn’t.

He was well aware that it was impossible.

Allura smirked.

\- No smart lie? I’m disappointed.

\- I don’t know what happened to me. – he said earnestly in a quiet voice – But that is the truth.

\- No, Galra. – her eyes were cruel and her hand twitched – You are going to tell me EVERYTHING about your spy mission.

Keith didn’t know for how long they questioned him that time. Allura kept asking questions again and again about an alleged “spy mission”. She truly and utterly believed that he was a Galra agent, and that all the attacks were his fault.

When she got tired of questioning him, Pidge and Lance unceremoniously took him back to the same dirty cell.

\- Can I at least have a bucket to clean myself? – he asked in a miserable voice.

Pidge only glared, barely holding her fury.

Lance narrowed his eyes.

\- As if we are going to waste water with a useless prisoner like you.

And they walked away.

Keith was exhausted. That interrogation drained any energy that he could possibly have.

He fell asleep on that cold hard floor, feeling cold, sore and curling up on his own self to try to find some comfort.

Lance and Pidge took him to the interrogation room again first thing in the morning cycle. They were still cold and still had those murderous glares. This time, Coran sat on the chair when they got there instead of Allura.

His green eyes were sharp and he had a face in between disappointed and disgusted.

Keith was chained to the floor again. Lance and Pidge left the room.

Hunk was standing in a corner with his bayard ready.

There was no more doubt in his eyes like there was when he locked Keith.

Such a cold stare…

As if he wanted to drag Keith by the hair to the most cold lake in the whole universe and drown him there.

But he was quiet.

So very quiet…

Coran spoke.

\- You fooled us. – he said as if that was a curious fact, not something that he would use to interrogate him – Your pure species fooled us.

Keith sighed with tiredness.

\- My “pure species” is human. I AM human and I’m NOT Galra.

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong answer.

\- That is true!

\- Try again…

\- I AM HUMAN! – he screamed, anger masquerading his hurt.

Coran chuckled.

\- Wrong, wrong, wrong. You are Galra. Or, to be precise, something even worse than a Galra: an aberration. An abomination, a crime against nature.

“A Freak” Keith’s mind provided him, breaking his own heart once again.

He kept a stoic façade, but he was breaking on the inside.

\- What the hell are you talking about?

\- Pretending you didn’t know will do you no good.

\- But I don’t know! I am human!

\- You cannot fool us anymore, dirty creature. Your blood doesn’t lie.

\- Blood?

\- Ah, yes… Blood. I compared your samples with the other paladins, the _real_ humans. I also compared it to the Galra on our data bank. – he smirked – Does your inferior brain want to guess what we saw?

\- Just tell me already!

Coran chuckled.

\- You have a hybrid DNA. A mix between both. The perfect agent, capable of infiltrating on Earth, finding the Blue Lion and all the other Voltron Lions. The perfect abomination to Zarkon’s cruel plan.

Keith felt his world turning upside down.

Half Galra?

But he had a human mother! He looked like human and he grew up on Earth!

He was human!

\- There must be a mistake! I’m human!

\- Blood doesn’t lie. You on contrary… - he shook his head – I don’t know how you fooled the Red Lion herself, but I think that there are ways to purify your dirty influence on her, don’t you think?

His eyes made it clear that by “purify” he meant using the Red bayard to kill him.

\- Now, tell me about what you revealed from us to Zarkon.

He interrogated Keith all morning, basically repeating the same questions Allura had asked the day before.

When Keith was taken to his cell again, his mind was confusion itself and his spirit was crushed.

Half Galra?

But how!?

How could that be possible?

It made no sense in his head!

He was…

He was…

He didn’t know anymore.

There were no sign that he was half Galra!

However, as soon as he thought that there wasn’t any sign, he remembered something.

His eyes widened.

He was agape.

The prophecies.

The motherfucking prophecies!

“You have tragedy on your blood. I can see it running in your veins right now”.

“Golden, Agility, Pain, Pointier, Sound, Sharper and Purple”.

It was there.

It was there the whole FUCKING time!

All the changes he had been going through, the hearing, the pain, the nails, the stains…

He was already turning.

Slowly transforming into something awful.

Galra.

He was turning into Galra.

“To be precise, something even worse than a Galra: an aberration. An abomination, a crime against nature.” Coran had said.

Worse than Galra.

A hybrid.

A mutt.

A Freak.

“Your blood doesn’t lie.”

It was on his blood.

It ALWAYS had been on his blood.

He was tarnished from the very beginning.

“Maybe” a dark voice at the back of his mind (a voice just like his own) added “that was the reason that nobody ever wanted you”

\- Shut up.

“You were always a dirty creature. Something unworthy of love.”

\- Please… just shut up.

“Little Keith, always a little dirty Freak.”

\- Shut up.

“At least now your exterior show how rotten you are on the inside, Freak”.

He cried again.

Keith wished that voice had left him alone, but it didn’t.

On the next few days, Allura and Coran took turns interrogating him.

He started to insist to see the only person he was not seeing anymore.

Shiro.

His beloved.

His only hope.

He would help him, wouldn’t he?

(“He watched you suffer” the dark voice chuckled “Do you really think he will defend you, dearie?”. He tried to argue that what he saw had been only an delusion from his feverish mind, but he was not sure himself).

There were two new attacks that Keith couldn’t do more than listen. He listened to the four Lions leave and the Castle’s shields to be attacked.

They were even crueller to him after those.

As if it had been his fault.

It wasn’t his fault.

That wasn’t fair!

Why couldn’t they see that?

It wasn’t FAIR!

His only defence was to insist to speak to Shiro.

Finally, at one afternoon cycle, he was taken to the interrogation room.

It was empty this time. He was chained to the floor again and left alone.

The Black paladin entered not long after.

Keith couldn’t help but open a hopeful smile.

\- Takashi!

Shiro ignored him and sat on the chair.

\- You asked to see me.

He was cold.

Just like most of them.

“He despise you” the dark voice provided.

\- Shiro, please, you have to believe me! I’m innocent!

The older paladin only stared at him.

\- I didn’t know that I’m a hybrid! I don’t even know how is that possible! I never betrayed Voltron! I would never! Please! You have to believe me!

And he stared at him in desperation.

Shiro would believe him, wouldn’t he?

The Black paladin stared at him with scorn.

As if he was nothing but a disgusting insect.

\- Are you done? – he asked with an even voice.

\- Shiro… please…

He stood up and looked down at Keith.

\- If I wanted to see you, don’t you think that I would have gone to the prison area again?

Keith’s eyes widen in shock.

\- It was really you… You were there… You stood there while I… I…

And he stared at Shiro feeling his heart constricting and almost imploding.

Shiro kept the disgusted expression.

\- If that is all, there is nothing for us to talk about-

\- I love you, Takashi. – Keith interrupted – This is and was true! I always lo-

The slap on his face was sudden and painful.

The chains kept him on place without falling on the floor.

Keith stared in agony at Shiro, not believing in what had just happened.

Shiro was not calm anymore.

His eyes were blazing brown wrath and hatred.

Those eyes…

Keith had never seen anything but love on then.

And now…

Now they had a clear message, a message of wrath:

Shiro wanted to rip Keith’s heart out of his chest on that exactly moment.

He wanted to crush it in front of Keith himself.

He wanted to kill him.

And the worst part?

Keith would have let him do it.

At least that would have satisfied his lover one last time.

But Shiro only stared at him and held back his fury.

\- Don’t you **Ever** repeat my name and that lie again, do you understand me?

Keith swallowed his pain hard and held back his tears.

\- Yes, sir.

The Black paladin stared at him with anger.

\- Is that all what you want to say to me?

The prisoner nodded, not trusting his voice.

Shiro frowned and walked away without saying another word, leaving the room quietly and Keith destroyed on the floor.

That night, curled on himself again, more dirty and miserable than ever, Keith thought about another part of the prophecies.

“But what will destroy you will be their eyes.”

“But what will destroy you will be their eyes.”

“But what will destroy you will be their eyes.”

“Their eyes”

“Their eyes”

“Their eyes”

Keith sobbed.

He sobbed because the prophecy was true.

Everything had happened like they said.

That was his personal Apocalypse.

That was the End of the world.

He wished he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> WHAT A DELIGHTFUL CHAPTER 8D  
> WHAT A DELIGHTFUL SITUATION THAT KEITH IS! >8D  
> What a delight >83  
> *evil laugh*
> 
> Ahem!  
> Anyways, hi there! =D  
> Sorry I'm late, I was busy with Sheith Week and then to a small halloween fanfic that I did (rather silly I have to say).  
> But HERE I AM!  
> I did this chapter in 2 days, and I kinda like this!  
> I didn't cried like I hoped I did, but I can feel Keith's pain 83c  
> Can you feel it too?  
> Oh, I hope things will get even worse from there 8Dc
> 
> As you might have already guessed, the Apocalypse is only the beginning of the story 83 we have all the rest of the prophecy (and a third part of the prophecy, I have to add).  
> So, this is only the start of Keith's adventures in his Galra form.
> 
> About how he is a Hybrid and etcetera, this will be explained in future chapters, don't worry. There will be an explanation (a rather sad one, I might add)
> 
> If you had read other fanfics of mine, the fanfic "Death by Six pairs of eyes" more specifically, you will see that I had already used this idea of the other paladins killing Keith with their eyes (I even used the same metaphors because I'm not a creative person haha (this is ironic, ok)).  
> But, don't worry, the stories are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, therefore DIFFERENT things will happen to Keith and he will take different attitudes about his problems (no need to repeat the story "Isolated System").
> 
> As for Shiro... Well, there will be an explanation in the future to what he was staring at at the cell before Keith's last seizure. I'm not sure exactly what rote I will take to give this explanation, but there are two options to show what he was thinking and I just have to decide on one. 
> 
> EDIT: OH! I forgot to ask: did you people noticed how not telling his family about his problems made Keith situation to get even worse? 8D  
> Poor baby boy 83
> 
> EDIT 2: I forgot: The title of this chapter is still the Muse song xD But this time it is the last three lines of the song.  
> I JUST LOVE MUSE, OK? XD  
> And now we go to a new bundle of chapters...
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ÇÇ  
> Making big fanfics makes me really insecure that people are dropping because it is getting boring.
> 
> Also, I'm giving some news from time to time on my tumblr about the story o.o Do you people read it? I've been thinking about stop doing it if it is not interesting for any of you (that it is ok if you don't care about those updates on how I'm doing =3 I just would like to know)
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: A new bundle of chapters! "Icarus's Tragedy" 8D I will say no more about it for now xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	11. Icarus's Tragedy (part 1 of 4): Out of Minos prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to "Whose fanfic is it anyway" where the update schedule's made up and word count doesn't matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> Now, to the story!

The situation didn’t change on the next days and it would have been foolish of Keith to think otherwise.

After all, why would things change?

Everyone was cold with him.

Allura and Coran would take turns on the interrogation.

Shiro didn’t get near him again.

Other than a few more attacks, everything was just the same.

Even the attacks rates were just the same, no more, no less.

He was interrogated and asked basically the same questions over and over again.

\- How do the Galra find the Castle?

\- Where is the device that you use to communicate our position?

\- What are Zarkon’s plans?

\- What are your orders?

\- How could you fool the Lions of Voltron?

He denied being a Galra agent, because he wasn’t, but he couldn’t explain how he could feel the Lions energy and why Red had picked him (a Galra mutt).

He didn’t have an answer for anything.

So they would get bored (and annoyed) with him soon.

Most of the time, Keith was left alone to dwell on his thoughts in solitude and loneliness.

Keith couldn’t barely look at his body.

Literally everywhere he looked, he was purple.

He wished he could scrub every inch of his skin in hopes that it would come off him.

He wished that all would get better after a long shower.

Well, he couldn’t just do that now, could he?

Hunk had had mercy on him at some point and had given him a bucket of water. Keith didn’t know when they would mercy him again, so he was saving it. He scrubbed his clothes and tried to clean his legs and armpits with only half of it. He wanted to use the other half to clean his cell, but he also wanted to save it to clean himself again in the near future...

The bucket sat silently at the corner of the cell.

A terrible companion, but not the worst that Keith had.

“I bet that they are discussing how to torture you on this exact moment, dearie” his dark thoughts provided him.

Keith was too tired of telling that dark version of himself to shut the fuck up.

“Don’t you think that they had already used too much food on you, dearie?”

“You probably look more disgusting with each day that passes, dearie”.

“They despise you. They are disgusted, dearie”.

His first foster mother used to call him “dearie”. Keith didn’t remember her name anymore and he bet that she didn’t even bothered to learn his. She was a very slim woman. She was only forty, but looked twice her age, so her face was always covered in heavy makeup. She wanted him only for the money of the government, for fostering children. She tried to teach a six old crying boy that had just lost his mother about the “truth” about his future life.

“- Do you really think someone will ever love you, dearie? A weak scrawny cry-baby thing like you? – she laughed – Oh, dearie… Don’t be stupid.”

Now the term “dearie” came back with a different type of vengeance.

It was his voice calling himself that.

Telling things that he didn’t want to hear.

Things that he didn’t want to think about.

Things he feared the most.

“Do you really thought someone would ever love you, dearie?” a dark chuckle at the back of his mind “A disgusting Galra _mutt_ like you?” a crueller laugh “Oh, dearie… Don’t be stupid”.

Keith wanted to talk back. He wanted to be able to say that those voices were wrong, that his friend would come to their senses and hear him out. He wanted to scream that everything would be ok and go back to normal.

However, it would only take a glance at his hands or at his feet and he would believe the voice again.

He felt disgusted of his own skin.

He felt disgusted every time he ran his fingers through his dirty hair and felt his ears.

He felt disgusted that his nails were growing and that they looked more like purple claws than nails.

The prisoner would close his eyes tightly to avoid crying.

Keith didn’t want to give the others more ammunition to mock him.

He couldn’t stand Lance’s remarks about his screaming.

He couldn’t stand Pidge’s angry words for the state of his cell.

He couldn’t stand Allura’s comment about how dirty he still was.

Keith wished he could take a fucking shower and put some clean clothes.

He wished for a lot of things, and none of them would become real.

“When has anything you wished for became real, dearie?” the voice chuckled.

He wished that voice would shut up.

Also, he wished that the WHOLE CASTLE would shut up.

It was MADDENING to hear all the sounds around him.

He knew it wasn’t the others fault, but he felt like the sounds were an especial kind of torture. Keith felt overwhelmed 24 hours a day, nonstop. Not even sleep would give him relief.

It was the pipes.

It was the air.

It was the engines.

It was the shield.

It was the goddamned automatic lock on his prison cell.

It was the talking.

(That was why he could hear the mockery of the rest of the team. They would talk about him within the range that he could distinguish the words).

Keith would try to cover his ears but it was no use. He would still listen to that.

Every day.

Every hour.

Every fucking _moment_.

It was maddening.

MADDENING.

He was going crazy with not one second of rest from all those sounds.

Keith was used to silence. He liked peace and quiet.

That noise was another layer of his personal hell.

Keith wondered what happen to the red lion, what happened to Red.

Had she chosen a new pilot already? Was it Allura? Was it someone he didn’t know?

“Of course that there are already a replacement for you, dearie. You are and always was expandable”.

For someone with super hearing, he knew very little of what was happening outside his cell.

(On his defence, the cell area was far away from all the other areas in the Castle, sitting at the lowest bottom in what would be the dungeon. And even with super hearing, he was still human and not capable of hearing absolutely everything).

Keith thought that he probably would stay on that cell forever or until they decided to drop him on some abandoned planet.

Things didn’t seem that they would change so soon.

But then something change.

It was sudden.

(Almost like his transformation).

Keith sat on his cell with closed eyes, trying to tune down all the noise around him without having to stare at him own self.

And then he heard.

The first blast of a new attack.

Like always, he was able to hear it even before the alarm went off. The sound was faint, as if it was far away from him. If he had to guess, he would say that it was somewhere hear the main distribution engines.

Keith opened his eyes and blinked. He would give anything to get up and go help fighting against the Galra. But he was locked on that cell, so he just hit the back of his head on the wall behind him.

It was SO FRUSTRATING not being able to do a thing when his Castle was under attack.

But there was nothing he could do.

He sat on the floor in utter frustration and misery, like all the times there was an attack.

There was another blast, like many other on that moment.

The lights flickered.

Suddenly, many noises disappeared.

There was no engine, no air conditioning, no shield.

No lock on the door.

The only things left were the water pipes, Allura’s and Coran’s far away voices, and his own breathe.

After so much noise, the silence sounded alien.

A relief.

But strange.

Keith stood quietly and walked to the door.

Just like all the locks around the Castle, it was automatic and it could only be open with fingerprints. Keith had tried to open it on the first days, only to find out that they had ripped his prints from the system.

Now, with the Castle of Lions temporary without power, the lock was completely useless.

He pushed it, and the door opened.

\- We really need to rethink the prison cell door’s system. – he said aloud to nobody, making a mental note to tell Allura that.

“Do you really think they would listen to someone like you, dearie?”

\- Shut up. - he growled.

Keith ran away from the prison area.

He could hear some blasts, even closer and louder than before now that the shield was down.

Soon enough, the Alteans were able to turn on the auxiliary distribution engines and the lights were on again, but by the way they had stopped shooting back at the Galra, it would take a while for all the systems to go back online.

A perfect opportunity for an escape.

Keith stopped before he could go to the Castle upper levels.

He looked down with the adrenaline running through his veins again.

He was at a crossroad.

At one side, there was the escape modules on the Castle’s low levels. He could use one to flee from all that painful treatment he was receiving. He could be free to go anywhere.

At the other side, he just couldn’t let his friends, his family, face the Galra without doing anything to help! They were obviously not holding up well this time. They could use all the help they could get.

Keith glanced one last time at the direction of the escape modules before groaning and running on the opposite direction, towards the fighting ships.

\- The things I do for love. – he said to nobody in especial, while running towards the upper levels.

(Later, he would realize that it would have been stupid to try to escape. They were in the middle of an attack, so he could end up being hit; he had nowhere to go, since he guessed that not only his friends would be repulsed by his appearance; and he had closer to no supplies; since he has on his boxers and t-shirt and had no food or a map. Lucky him that his heart spoke louder than his reason).

Keith’s plan was to take one of the old battle ships and pray that it would still be working (Coran hadn’t had the time yet to put everything back to their better shape).

That seemed to be the logical solution to someone like him (Galra, mutt, hybrid, whatever) to fight.

Red probably wouldn’t even consider him her paladin anymore.

Keith tried not to dwell on said depressing thought for long. Not when he had a fight to get into.

However, before he could get to the warships hangar, he felt it.

The call.

It made him stop for one second again, this time with wide eyes and agape.

It was just like the first time he had felt Blue in the desert, except that now the feeling was more pungent and more familiar.

Just like getting on the pathway to home.

Red was calling him.

Red was still calling him.

How could that be possible?

He was just a dirty Galra hybrid, like the others liked to throw at his face.

He was disgusting and it would just take a look at his hands or at his reflection to confirm that.

However, even with all those doubts and all those feeling that he didn’t deserve to be a paladin anymore, the calling WAS THERE.

Red was calling for him.

There was no time to think, so Keith acted with his instincts.

Even if he was stunned, he ran towards Red’s hangar.

She sat proudly. A true lioness beauty in silver and red.

Her red force field was up.

He had a sensation of dèja vu, except he was on his beyond dirty underwear and T-shirt this time.

He got closer to the field and gently put his hand over it. It was warm under his touch and it dissolved like magic. His mind was flooded with Red’s worried feelings. He could only hear her words once inside her cockpit, but by the way her worry and anger mixed, he was afraid that he had disappointed her somehow.

Just somebody else that he pissed off by being a freak.

There was no time to dwell on his self-pity.

There was an attack happening.

He headed to her opened mouth and ran to the cockpit.

As soon as he was inside, there was a great relief on the amount of sound that he heard. As if the Voltron Lion was able to hold back most of the noises outside it, like a big sound seal. There was still faint sounds from outside, but compared to before he entered Red, it was heaven. The only big noises now were her soft engines (softer than the Castle, like a quiet kitty purr) and her voice.

 _Where the hell have you been!?_ – Red asked with a stern and angry voice – _Do you have any idea how many Galra attacks had happened and you did nothing?_

Keith lowered his head in shame.

What he could answer? The truth seemed stupid, especially when all the other people around him didn’t seem to believe.

He had failed.

And the worst part was that he had no idea of how he could have fixed things.

Keith wished he could go back to before all that have started, even before the signs. Back to when he was normal and could fight for the universe without that weight on his mind.

Red seemed to feel his pain.

_Cub? Keith, my darling?_

He took a deep breath and looked up, marching to the pilot chair.

\- I have no time to explain. We need to act.

_You will tell me what is going on later._

It was not a question, more like a polite, albeit strong, request.

He lowered his head again while putting the seatbelt.

Keith chose not to answer.

\- Let’s go!

He used the command inside the Lion to initiate the launching procedures.

As soon as they took off, Keith realized how much he just **missed** that.

The panel in front of him…

The rudder and controls on his hands…

The adrenaline of just flying.

Feeling free as a bird in the sky.

(An old childish dream that no neglectful of abusive foster parent was able to take from him).

But he held his bliss.

He needed to focus.

As soon as he was out he opened a communication line with the others.

\- They are attacking near the Castle power system. I think they are trying to damage the power crystal.

It only took one look to Keith to understand what was going on.

The team were at the surface of a planet, flying near a city (it didn’t seemed like a big city, but it was bigger than the village in Arus).

(Keith had heard them landing two days ago, but he had no means to know which kind of planet it was until now).

The Castle was still flying, trying to take the fight away from the innocent inhabitants on the ground below. The Altean ship was surrounded by two of the big Galra battleships and many small fighting ships.

The Lions were fighting a big creature with horns and metal limbs. Probably the newest Galra Druid’s creation. They were not being very successful.

They needed to form Voltron.

The rest of the team reaction was closer to what Keith imagined.

They all glared at him through the screens.

\- What the fuck are you doing here? – Pidge growled.

\- And how the fuck did you get out from the cell? – Allura demanded to know.

The men only glared at him.

(Keith avoided Shiro’s eyes, but he could feel them burning his skin like lit cigarettes).

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- There was a power outage. But there is no time-

\- How convenient. – Hunk added with venom in his voice.

Keith ignored the best way he could (even if he still grimaced).

\- We need to form Voltron for yesterday.

There was silence on the line. The only noise was their fighting on the outside (Keith was trying to take down as many small fighting ships as he could to protect the Castle power system).

But he could feel and see their glares at his direction.

He tried to ignore their angry stares, but it hurt.

It hurt **SO much** …

Finally, Shiro answered with cold calmness.

\- We have no other option. We need to form Voltron regardless of who is piloting the Red Lion.

Keith could feel Red growling at Shiro’s words. She was oddly quiet since they had left the hangar. Keith could feel her anger and he was afraid that he would be at the end of her fury after the battle.

“She probably was thinking just like he does, dearie” his dark voice chuckled at the back of his mind. He swallowed an answer while Red growled again.

The paladins nodded, even if Pidge did it with anger and Lance did it stiffly.

They got into formation and concentrate in melting their senses and minds together.

Feeling the others to form Voltron had been a weird experience in the very beginning. It was odd and somewhat uncomfortable to share the thoughts and emotions of the present with the others.

The first few times they had formed Voltron during the training, Pidge had broken concentration trying to hide the fact that she was a girl, Lance had broken concentration sometimes sensing Shiro embarrassing affection towards Keith, Keith had broken concentration with Hunk’s over thinking about food, Shiro had broken concentration trying to hide his PTSD, and Hunk had broken concentration with anxious thoughts of not being the best choice for a paladin. With time, they were in the right direction to share enough emotions and thoughts to be able to form Voltron, but without overwhelming each other and without oversharing things they didn’t want to share yet. It was a delicate balance between sharing, holding back and opening their minds that would result in Voltron.

This time, however, the Black, Green, Blue and Yellow paladins were not holding back their emotions.

Keith was assaulted by a concentrated punch of anger and distrust and will to hurt him.

It hurts more than he could ever imagine.

At the back of his mind, that dark voice of his chuckled.

“Do you see it now, dearie? They hate you. You Freak”.

Red growl was louder.

He lost concentration.

The other paladins glared at him.

\- Concentrate, Galra! – Shiro said sternly.

Red was still growling.

 _Don’t listen to them!_ – she said strongly, a ghost hand caressing his head and neck – _You are the best of them all. I’m with you._

His dark voice at the back of his mind chuckled.

\- Yes, sir. – he answered to the Black paladin.

Keith took a deep breath and concentrate again into forming Voltron.

He held back his own pain and opened his mind for that assault. Even if he was prepared this time, it still hurts. A delicate spot that he didn’t know it could hurt, but it did. Like a punch of iron on his guts from the inside.

Keith gritted his teeth and took it all. All their punches, all their anger. All that while holding back the internal pain that those careless feeling made him feel.

“The only things you deserve, dearie”.

(A growl from Red).

He kept his mind open to form Voltron.

That was more important than his hurt.

With Voltron, they were able to defeat the horned beast. It was agonizing to keep such a hostile bond.

But he did.

He stayed.

Not even for one moment he considered letting go.

That planet needed him.

Voltron needed him.

His team, his family, needed him.

So he stayed.

He fought.

Keith did what he always did: he gave the best of him. Even if that broke him a little bit more.

They defeated the beast with Hunk’s cannon, since Keith went there without his bayard, making it impossible to call for Voltron’s sword (Pidge and Lance made sure to blame him for such a great mistake, even if he had ran to their aid without thinking twice).

After the victory and the quick celebration shouts, Allura turned towards them with a stern face and new orders.

\- Hunk, Shiro, go see if the citizens of Valrien are ok. Lance, Pidge, come back to the Castle. – she glared at Keith – **Galra** , bring the Red Lion back on this instant!

Keith sighed in resignation. Red was still silent, with only her angry growling.

\- Yes, ma’am.

They landed inside the hangar swiftly with Allura’s eyes still boring metaphorical holes on Keith’s face.

\- Wait inside the cockpit.

\- Yes ma’am.

The communication with him was cut without further explanation.

He reclined on the pilot chair, still trying to nurse himself from all the hatred against him.

“Just accept that, dearie: This is what a Freak like you deser-“

_SHUT UP!_

Red scream echoed inside his head like a thunder. His dark voice became mute immediately.

For some odd reason, Keith felt temped to defend the dark voice inside his head, but he kept quiet staring at Red’s panel with wide eyes.

\- Red…

_Why the flying fuck does you have yourself telling all those awful lies about your own self? Why weren’t you on your armour? Why are you so dirty? And why the other are treating you like that?_

Keith lowered his head in shame, staring at his hands.

Two closed fists on his lap.

Two purple fists.

Galra.

\- You probably know why. – he answered quietly – It is all over my face.

_No I don’t! I see no change in you! You are still-_

\- Stop lying! – he held back tears – Please… Just… Don’t.

They stayed in silence for a few moments. Keith took deep breathes to try not to cry.

He felt her incorporeal hands caressing his hair and his face.

_Oh, my darling… I’m telling you the truth. You are still my cub, my lionheart._

He braced himself, carving his own arms with his nails.

\- I am Galra. No, I’m worse than Galra, I’m just half of it. – he took a deep breath because saying the next thing aloud would hurt more than anything – I’m a fr-

_Don’t you **dare** to finish that sentence, young man. _

Keith closed his mouth with a click.

He looked to the floor. He couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

\- I’m sorry… I’m so, SO sorry…

He sniffed, feeling ridiculous and pathetic. At least his dark voice didn’t come back to rub that to his face.

Keith felt Red involve him in a tight embrace. It reminded him of the faint memories that he still had of his mom’s hugs (he was too young to remember it properly).

_Oh, my poor cub, my sweet baby boy… What had they done to you?_

He didn’t answer, he just cried harder.

_Those awful cubs! I’m going to have a little chat with their lions!_

\- No, please! – he sobbed – It was my fault-

 _YOUR FAULT?!_ – she roared in fury – _HOW DARE THEY TO MAKE YOU THINK LIKE THIS!?_

Keith flinched at her angry words.

\- I’m sorry.

She hugged him tightly and he felt ghost kissed all over his face.

_No, no, no, my darling. I’m not mad at you. I’m sure you did nothing wrong! You are the sweetest of them all._

He took a deep breath again, trying to dry his tears.

\- How can you be so sure? I’m part Galra. I’m-

 _You still are a lionheart, Keith._ – Red said with conviction – _You are nothing like any of those disgusting Galra. I stayed with them for years and I know that you are **nothing** like them. You still have a lionheart, you still **ARE** a lionheart, and you are still my paladin and my cub no matter what the others say about you._

Keith stared at the panel, fighting against a new batch of tears.

Red continued.

_Don’t listen to them. They are wrong! I could feel all their hatred and all their anger just like you did. And you still fought for them. You still gave your best! You are good, Keith. You are good and amazing and caring. Whatever happened to you, it is NOT your fault. You are still good._

He sighed, his heart feeling a little warmer than before.

\- Thank you, kitten.

Keith still had doubts and fears and guilty, but hearing someone say those things made him feel a little better.

The hangar doors opened.

Lance and Pidge entered with their bayards ready for a fight.

\- Get out of the Red Lion on this instant! – Pidge barked.

The Red paladin sighed and dried the rest of his tears.

\- I have to go…

_No you don’t! Not with the disgusting way they seems to be treating you!_

\- It is not that bad…

_KEITH KOGANE! You are filthy, you obviously lost weigh and you obviously haven’t had enough sleep! Also, your self-depreciation never had been higher! They are OBVIOUSLY mistreating you!_

\- I cannot stay here either. They would think that I’m stealing you for the Galra Empire.

Red gasped in outrage while on the outside Pidge was getting impatient.

\- I SAID NOW! – she screamed.

Keith stood up.

\- I’m sorry, Red.

She held him one last time.

_No matter what happens: you are still my lionheart. I’ll talk to the other Lions and make it clear that **you** are still my paladin. _

He opened a feeble smile.

\- Thank you, kitten.

On the outside, Lance raised his bayard.

\- You have third seconds before we come with reinforces.

Keith sighed and walked to Red’s mouth. Gingerly, she opened for him to get out.

He walked to the outside with his hands in the air.

\- I’m unarmed! Don’t shoot!

As soon as he got out, all the noise came back to him in that maddening cacophony from before. He hissed but he resisted the temptation to cover his sensitive ears.

Pidge ran towards him with a pair of handcuffs. She made him kneel so she could put them on him (again, twisting his arms more than necessary and tightening the handcuffs to the point to bruise his wrists).

They all could hear Red growling.

Lance and Pidge stared in surprise toward the Lion. Keith kept looking down and hiding a small grateful smile.

At least someone was on his side.

They dragged him back to his cell, locking one of his arms to the wall this time.

\- What will happen to me now? – he asked swallowing hard.

Pidge only glared.

\- We will decide. – Lance said nonchalantly, closing the prison door and locking it.

Keith nodded.

\- Ok. Thank you.

They glared at him one last time before walking away, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts and all the noise.

Alone once again, his dark voice came back slowly and slyly.

“They are deciding on how to kill you”.

Keith growled, just like Red had done.

\- Shut up.

“I’m telling the truth, and you know it, dearie~”

He stayed quiet for what seemed to be a long time.

It was not silence, since he could hear almost everything that happened inside the Castle.

Keith could hear that they were all in the main bridge, holding a meeting.

Probably to talk about him.

They were too far away to distinguish the words. He could only hear that they were talking.

Soon, he heard them all walking towards his cell.

He straightened his back once they entered.

They all seemed very displeased.

\- I don’t know how you did it, Galra, - Allura said with anger – but the Red Lion apparently will only answer to you and you alone.

Keith nodded swiftly.

\- I’m her paladin, so it makes sense.

They glared at him but said nothing.

Allura continued.

\- So we decided to let you walk around the Castle, since it would be required for you to train with the paladins.

\- But you will not roam free. – Coran added in a cold manner – There will be restrictions to the places you can go.

He nodded again.

\- Seems logical.

\- You cannot depart with the Red Lion or gather the red bayard without express permission.

\- Okay.

They all just glared at him.

Keith sighed.

\- Could you free me? Please?

Begrudgingly, Hunk opened the cell lock and walked towards him. He opened the handcuff and Keith massaged his wrist.

Lance rolled his eyes.

\- Come on, Galra! We don’t have the whole day!

Keith stood up and walked to the outside.

It was obvious that they wanted nothing more than raise their weapons against him. Instead, they all walked away, turning their back on the Red paladin.

He sighed, massaging his wrists and giving them time to get far from him.

Then Keith slowly walked back to his old bedroom.

He wanted nothing more than to take a very long shower and then sleep for 12 hours straight.

He thought he was lucky that he didn’t ran into anyone on his way to the paladins’ quarters. However, he could hear that someone was inside his bedroom. As soon as he entered the room that he used to share with Shiro, he met the Black paladin inside.

Shiro had a bag opened over the bed. He was picking all his belonging and putting them inside. He glared over his shoulder once Keith entered.

He didn’t said a word.

He didn’t need too.

His silent glare was enough to break Keith’s heart all over again.

Just as quiet as before, Keith went to their bathroom and locked the door.

And he waited.

And he listened.

He listened to Shiro pick all this things except the few pictures they kept on their dressing table. As if he didn’t even want to remember the good times they had together.

With all on his bag, he left without even looking back.

Keith desperately wanted to say and think that it hadn’t hurt.

That he was fine.

All was fine.

He forced himself to do what he had originally planned without shedding a tear.

So he took his filthy clothes and entered under the shower.

However, he didn’t felt the pleasure he thought he would with the water running through his body.

Firstly, because taking a shower forced him to do something that he had been avoiding until now: to look at his full naked **purple** body. That was a painful thing by itself. He refused to recognise it as his right body, and yet it was all what he had.

But what made that shower not be as good as what he expected was the fact that Shiro had just abandoned him for good.

Keith held his tears, trying not to cry about it.

He was fine.

Everything was fine.

He could handle that.

It was not the first time a lover had left him.

He was fine.

He was ok.

He was fine.

He was ok.

Everything was peachy.

The shower was long, until he had washed himself properly and scrubbed every inch of his body in hopes that he purple would come off. All he got was to be all sore and mauve in the places he scrubbed.

It was no use.

He was still purple.

A pinker shade of purple, but purple nonetheless.

He got out of the shower and gingerly wrapped his tower around his waist.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Golden ominous eyes.

Feline like ears.

Claws.

Purple skin.

Galra.

An imitation of that disgusting race of evil creatures.

In his head, there was a dark chuckle.

“No wonder he left you, dearie”.

Keith growled in frustration and hurt.

He hated his reflection.

He was a monster, a Freak.

On impulse, he punched the mirror.

Once.

Twice.

Three time.

Wouldn’t it be better if that could destroy his whole existence?

His dark voice at the back of his head laughed openly at his ridiculous display.

Now Keith’s right hand knuckles were hurt and bleeding, and yet he was still under a lot of emotional pain.

It was obvious that they wouldn’t let him use the healing pod for that.

In a bitter manner, he tended to his wounds, ripping one old T-shirt and wrapping around this knuckles.

He put some comfy pyjamas.

He was just SO tired…

And yet, he felt like he couldn’t sleep on that bed.

Not with all that noise around him.

Not in the bedroom that he used to share with Shiro, the love of his life.

Keith held back his tears **again**.

Damn, he felt like a fucking baby crying like that.

“You are ridiculous, dearie. Get used to it”.

Gingerly, he picked his pillow and a blanket.

It was easy to avoid the others using his super hearing. So he was able to walk towards Red’s hangar with no problem.

They had said that he couldn’t _depart_ with Red, they didn’t say anything about spending the night inside the cockpit.

This time, Red didn’t had her force field up, and she opened her mouth as soon as he got closer.

He was immediately held on that ghostly hug.

_How are you feeling, my darling?_

He sighed, walking towards the cockpit, his eyes watering.

\- Like shit… Hey, can I spend the night here? There are too much noise on the outside.

She closed her mouth and hummed contently.

 _Of course, Keith_.

There was silence, with only the quiet purr of her engine and Keith’s breathes.

She made her pilot chair lean until the backrest aligned with the seat and they were parallel to the ground. A makeshift bed.

He nodded and forced a smile.

\- Thank you, Red.

She kept petting his hair and neck while he organized things to lay down on the bed.

As soon as Keith had laid down, Red said without hesitation and without doubt:

_I love you, Keith. You are still an amazing person and I’m lucky to have you as my pilot, as my lionheart._

Keith felt his heart and his throat constricted.

He had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t cry anymore, but as soon as he heard those words his resolutions crumbled like a castle of cards.

The tears ran through his face and nothing he did stopped them. He sobbed in his pillow, feeling miserable and hiding his hands in the blanket (so he wouldn’t see them).

_My poor sweet cub…_

She started to murmur compliments to him.

But it was no use.

Not with him feeling completely dejected.

Not with him feeling dirty and disgusting on his own body.

Not with Keith feeling like he wasn’t worth of love.

He cried until he passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> This chapter is not what I had planned.  
> I mean, it is what I had planned, but I have the impression that Keith is crying way too much on it. And that was not exactly a part of the plan.  
> Frankly, this is a kinda boring part to write ._. I hope that to read it is better, because I put a lot of effort to make something as cool as I could with this part.  
> Also, I thought this chapter would be smaller, and yet it have 5800 words.  
> I would have bet that next chapter would be shorter, but now I'm not sure -_-  
> THAT IS WHY THIS IS "Whose fanfic is it anyway"
> 
> ANYWAYS!  
> Mama Red for the rescue! Her cub needs love and attention and SHE WILL GIVE IT TO HIM! 8D  
> I LOVE to make her be a mama lioness to her darling cub. Like those agressive soccer moms that think that their child is the best of the whole world. And it was very fun imagining her going to talk to the other moms about their cubs behavior haha xD
> 
> I also tried to include a small piece of Keith's shitty childhood to try to explain why he still holds to the Voltron team as his family. My main headcanon for him is that he is the son of a single mother (regardless if his father is Galra or not), but that she died when he was really young (like, 5 to 6 years old) and he end up in foster system and he wasn't lucky enough to get a nice family.  
> That is why he really clings to the people that until now had showed him unconditional love, even if they are acting like assholes.  
> Also, I imagined that foster mother I described as the female vilain from "The Rescuers" xD I watched that movie in Portuguese, so I didn't know if she would say "dearie" or something similar, but I kinda like to have "dearie" used with irony and sarcasm. 
> 
> **JUST A WARNING: KEITH AND SHIRO WILL STAY FOR A WHILE (a long while) WITHOUT HAVING ROMANTIC/SEXUAL INTERACTIONS!  
> **  
>  Just so you people know what will happen from now on o.o  
> I assure every one that it is on my intentions to make them be together again (I mean, If I ever finish this -_- I'm really not sure), but for now, there will be nothing ok?
> 
> About this new bundle of chapters: I'm not sure exactly if this will have 3 or 4 chapters. I'll try to make four so I won't rush things in the story, but I believe that that will make next chapter be smaller than the rest. I don't know yet, I'll only know once I start to write it (maybe tomorrow).  
> The title of the bundle is related to the Greek mythology myth of Icarus.  
> Icarus and his father Daedalus (constructor of the Minotaurus's labyrinth) were locked in a prison at the end of the labyrinth, near a cliff above the sea. King Minos (the one that had ordered the construction) had put them there so they wouldn't be able to tell other people about how to leave the labyrinth. They couldn't leave because the Minotaurus would kill them.  
> The rest of the legend, for those that don't know, I will tell on the next chapter ;D  
> Anyways, Keith, our Icarus, is now out of the prison, but what is the price that he paid?  
> ALSO: if you want to listen to the music "Icarus" by Bastille, be my guest ;D I'm listening to it until I finish this bundle of chapters.  
> I like music 83c
> 
>  **FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SPEAK PORTUGUESE (especially Brazillians):**  
>  Eu aceito comentários em português ok? ;D just saying  
> (Eu notei que muitos dos comentários foram registrado em uma timezone brasileira, por isso estou deixando esse recado aqui).
> 
> Anyways!  
> You people really spoiled me rotten on last chapter with comments <3  
> So now I'm with high expectatives for this one xD  
> Pretty please? <3
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  Second part of "Icarus Tragedy", when we will see how his life on the Castle will be. Will it get better? We shall see 83c
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	12. Icarus's Tragedy (part 2 of 4): Daedalus's Wax Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
> text in italic = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> Now, to the story!

Sleep gave Keith a new clarity.

He had read once that sleep deprivation was capable of making people more irrational. That was what he blamed for all the crying he did.

He lied to himself, pretending that it wasn’t for being hurt.

He was fine.

Now that he was sleeping better (since he barely could hear the outside noises from inside Red) things would be fine. He had already improved on those few days that passed.

Things would be just _fine_!

Wouldn’t they?

But he was wrong.

Being able to walk around the Castle seemed to only make things worse.

Sure, he was thinking clearly and his dark voice had quiet down (although the self-hatred was still there every time he looked at any part of his body).

But that didn’t changed the way that the others behaviour affected him.

That was the thing driving Keith completely crazy!

Keith had grown up completely alone! From 5 to 17 years old, he could only depend and rely on himself. He had nobody and he was just fine! He was no pushover. He had grown fast, making him independent since forever.

And suddenly he meets Shiro and he is not that person anymore.

Meeting senior cadet Shirogane was an accident. He was just doing his best on the flying simulator. It was not his fault that he had broken all the records on the sim, and it was not his fault that those records happened to be Shiro’s. Seriously, he just want to fucking fly! And since the Garrison wouldn’t let freshman get even near the real thing, the simulators were all what Keith had. He just wanted to fly! And suddenly Galaxy Garrison Golden Boy™ was hot on his track, following him like an overgrown puppy.

And suddenly he had a friend.

And suddenly he had a boyfriend. A **serious** boyfriend (not just some meaningless one night stand or quick fuck).

And suddenly he was not that independent person anymore.

He was a mess right after Shiro disappeared into the Kerberos mission. So not himself that he gave up his dream of being a fight pilot.

That time Keith was already not recognizing himself. He was not recognizing all that anger at the universe, all that wish to cause havoc (that leaded to his expelling from the Garrison), all that pain and grief.

He had convinced himself to forget about that time once Shiro was back. After all, the love of his life was alive, so Keith could breathe like himself again, even if they were thrown into all that Voltron thing.

He had Shiro.

And suddenly he had more friends.

And suddenly he had a **family**.

And it was just so weird to think about that!

Again: Keith hadn’t had friends for most of his life. He had been a lone wolf and that had been just fine! He was still no pushover! He was his own man!

Why was he so emotional about being treated like that?

It was just the same way he was treated before all that started.

He was, as always, too much and not enough. (Too much Galra. Not enough Human).

It was no big deal.

Right?

_It is ok to be upset and angry about it, cub. It is healthy even._

Keith sighed while finishing getting dressed for the day.

\- But I really shouldn’t. It isn’t like it is the first time I’m in this kind of bad situation.

Red growled in a way that Keith had associated with utter frustration with him (oddly enough, that made him feel cherished).

_You haven’t loved those shitty people from before! It is not the same thing! It is an entire new situation and it is ok to get pissed with them!_

\- As far as I know, I shouldn’t get pissed with people that I love.

She growled in frustration again and he finished putting his boots.

_You are just SO STUBBORN!_

He sighed, but opened a small smile.

\- Yeah, you already told me that.

Red snorted.

_If I didn’t love you so much, I really would get annoyed._

Keith snickered and stood up.

Quickly enough he made his bed, folding the blanket and putting it aside with the pillow (on the emergency supplies cabinet at the back of the cockpit). He was waking up earlier than what he usually did, because he didn’t want to antagonize with the others and he still needed to brush his teeth on his bathroom by the paladins’ quarters.

He walked to Red’s mouth. She opened with a soft purr.

_Have a good day, my darling._

Keith opened a hopeless smile.

\- Thanks, kitten.

As soon as he stepped out of his Lion, he grimaced. All the noises came back to him and he had yet to get used to it.

Keith had noticed that it was not only his hearing that was better. His night vision had improved slightly, and too bright lights now would give him headaches. But the hearing was still what would make him incredibly overwhelmed and wanting to curl in a dark corner inside Red for longs periods. He couldn’t do that, of course, because he was a paladin of Voltron and they could be attacked at any time.

Besides, the others would probably think that he was trying to steal Red from them if he stayed inside her for too long.

The good thing about his super hearing was to be able to go unnoticed through the Castle.

Keith had learned fast how to identify each of the members of the Voltron team by their footsteps. He could also hear any conversation within a 25 metres range as if they were just by his side (even if the people were whispering). But anything inside a 50 metres range he could hear something.

It was still maddening.

How the Galra didn’t hear them at every moment they were inside their ships?

Did it had anything to do with the fur?

Because, although Keith’s skin was purple and his ears were cat-like, he hadn’t grown any fur. He had only his own normal hair (on his head and on the normal human places in the body in his usual quantities). Not even his beard (albeit sparse) had had any change. As far as he remembered from Sendaks and the other Galra that had invaded the Castle, they all had fur.

Should he stuff his ears with cotton then? To see if that helped?

Keith took a small detour that morning to avoid meeting with Coran in the hallways. But other than that, he got without incidents to his bedroom to finish getting ready for the day.

His mirror was still broken on the three places he punched. His red blood had dried, but Keith had no will to clean or replace the reflective surface.

He didn’t want to see his reflection.

He avoided even looking at the pieces of the mirror, so he wouldn’t see his ominous yellow eyes instead of the blue he was so used before.

It was so weird to think about his eyes.

He never thought about them. 

Shiro (and a few other ex-lovers) had praised them, telling Keith how beautiful the deep blue was. Keith himself had never really thought about them. They were just his eyes and he used them to see. No big deal.

Now he missed them.

He missed his own blue eyes.

“When the well runs dry, we shall know the value of water.” He remember the quote from some book he had once read, but Keith couldn’t remember which book nor who said it.

Regardless of that, the quote was still very correct.

Speaking of water, Keith was extremely conscious about how much he used.

Allura had complained that he wasted too much water, so he was trying to save it. He didn’t want to have no water to shower again like when he was on his cell.

After that, Keith had to go to breakfast if he wanted to eat something before the training.

Although he avoided the others in the hallways again, he couldn’t help but listen to their conversation before he entered the dining room.

(He really couldn’t help it, due to his super hearing).

\- You don’t need to put that much for him. – Pidge had suggested Hunk.

There was a squish sound of green goo being put on a plate.

\- He still has to be healthy, and you know it. The Red lion had picked him and there is nothing we can do about it.

There was two displeased grunts. One from Pidge (who probably hadn’t slept again) and another from Shiro (who had been on watch duty that night).

(Keith was completely casted out of watch duty list. He tried to pretend it wasn’t a big deal, but it was just one more metaphorical stab at him, showing how the he was unworthy of trust).

\- I bet we could find another person to pilot Red. – she said under her breathe.

\- It would take too much time. – Shiro said stiffly – We cannot waste that time during a crisis.

\- Fucking Galra spy… - Pidge complained.

\- Fucking tell me about it. – Hunk added.

\- Language, both of you.

Keith made sure to step soundly, to give his friends time to change subject.

(He pretended that it didn’t hurt to hear those kind of conversations once again).

When he got into the room, the three glared at him.

Keith felt self-conscious about his hand and his face, the only parts of his body that were exposed.

(He had started to use his jacket every second he was out of Red, even if it was hot in the Castle. Keith hoped that by looking less Galra, the others wouldn’t pick on him. A misconception, of course. Not even he was fooled by that, even if he tried anyway).

Keith still nodded.

\- Morning.

They didn’t answer him and started to talk to each other, completely ignoring the fourth person on the room.

Hunk had made pancakes for the rest of the team that morning (they were blue, but they probably tasted delicious anyway). However, to Keith they only give the green goo. He should be grateful, he supposed, that he still had food to eat (even if it was the disgusting vegetable and fungus nutritious glop).

Keith sat far away from them. They kept talking in whispers.

\- Does he really have to eat with us? – Pidge asked very quietly. Normal humans wouldn’t be able to hear from that distance. It was unfortunate that Keith was not one of those humans.

\- I still think he should stay locked. – she added – It is like letting Judas walk around **before** the last supper and do nothing to stop him.

\- We cannot do that. – Hunk said with a frustrated sigh – We need him ready to form Voltron. Believe me, if wasn’t for that, I would lock him myself.

Shiro was horribly quiet and had a cold angry expression.

Keith cleared his throat.

\- I can hear you, you know.

He had reaffirmed that his hearing was, in fact, intensified many times now. But the rest of the team had only remembered the fact when was convenient to try to get on his nerves. Like turning a ringing machine on the Star Common room while Keith was trying to meditate there (he was trying open his mind with less restriction so he would be able to endure more time on the Voltron bond even with all the rage direct to him). It was in a frequency they wouldn’t hear, but that left Keith with a big migraine (Allura, that probably was the mastermind behind that, smirked when he left the room to the safety of inside Red).

Pidge glared at him.

\- Good.

Shiro frowned.

\- Pidge. – he warned her.

\- It is not my fault if he is fucking hideous backstabber!

\- _Pidge_.

She groaned and glared at Keith.

Keith kept staring at his goo.

Maybe if he started to wear full gloves all the time, things could be a little better. As if hiding himself even more would help the others to see him as one of them again.

They ate in an uncomfortable and tense silence.

Lance entered the room with a murderous glare towards Keith.

\- You fucking piece of shit.

Keith sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes.

Being accused of most stupid things were becoming a routine.

\- What did I do this time? Mixed your clean socks? Left the toilet seat up?

The Blue paladin walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar. Keith didn’t react and kept his carefully crafted blank face.

\- Quit interfering with my Lion! I don’t need a lecture from her on how to treat a Galra!

The Red paladin blinked.

\- I didn’t talk with Blue.

\- That is bullshit and you know it!

Shiro intervened without looking at the duo.

\- Lance, drop it.

Lance gritted his teeth and let Keith go. However, he also pushed Keith’s plate off the table. It fell on the floor making a green mess.

\- Hey! I was eating!

\- Like I care!

Keith clenched his fits but didn’t answer. It was not worth it.

\- Since we are talking about our Lions, - Hunk added with a stony voice – don’t get near Yellow too.

The Red paladin grunted.

\- I didn’t get near Yellow.

Hunk rolled his eyes.

\- Yeah, right.

Keith stood and walked with the empty plate towards the kitchen. He put his hand on the door pad to open it, but nothing happened.

He sighed.

\- Why can’t I go into the kitchen?

He could already imagine the answer, but he wanted to confirm nonetheless.

Pidge glared.

\- We don’t want you to poison us.

That was not the first time he was banned from a room. He couldn’t enter the War room, the Armoury, the Library or any of the maintenance rooms (like the water supply or the Power Crystal room) alone, only if one of them opened to him and stayed with him. But the motives for the bans were starting to get more and more ridiculous.

\- I’ve stayed inside the Castle with you all the time! You even searched my things! There is nothing there to poison any of you!

Pidge looked murderous. Lance rolled his eyes. Shiro didn’t even looked at him.

\- We don’t trust you. – Hunk said in the most unimpressed manner.

Keith had no counter argument.

He put the plate back on the table with more force than necessary and left the room.

As soon as he was out, the others started to talk about him.

\- He should eat on the floor, like the animal he is. – Pidge said between her teeth.

\- Agree. – Lance added.

\- Third. – Hunk said.

\- Although I agree with you, don’t do that again, Lance. – Shiro replied – Unfortunately we depend on the beast to form Voltron.

Keith felt like the air had abandoned him.

They kept talking, complaining about him, insulting him with all the ways they could think.

It hurts.

Keith wished it didn’t, but it did.

Pidge, Lance and Hunk were his friends. Perhaps part of the only group of friends that he had ever had. And he had believed that friends wouldn’t treat each other like that.

Hearing Shiro talk about him like that was a different kind of cruelty.

Shiro had **promised** that he would **never** hurt him.

Keith guessed that since he was half Galra, he didn’t deserved to have fulfilled promises.

But he had promised…

Shiro had promised…

Keith pushed those thoughts back to the deep part of his mind. He also put his hands on his pockets so he didn’t had to look at them and feel even more disgusted with what he was.

He waited by the Armoury door.

His paladin armour and bayard were inside and he needed them to train.

He could hear Coran getting closer. The Altean had a pad on his hand (the pads made a very distinct beeping sound when touched).

Coran just stopped on the hallway when he saw Keith. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. Under his breath, he said:

\- Abomination. – he glared to Keith the whole time.

Keith kept his carefully crafted blank face.

It was not the first time he was called a bad thing to his face after all.

However, Keith preferred when the name calling came from the useless people on his high school and that the only thing they were calling him was “faggot”.

It hurts less.

However, even if the situation was more painful, he used the same blank face that he used on school.

Coran passed, walking towards the main training room command central.

Keith waited until he was gone to drop his act.

He frowned and sighed.

That situation was just so tiring…

So exhausting…

The other paladins walked towards the room. They all glared at him again. Keeping the blank face, he walked with the others.

They all changed into their paladin armours for training. It helped to make their training more intense and to avoid most of the injuries. And, in case a more serious injury happen, the Infirmary and the healing pods were not too far away.

Unless the paladin in question was Keith.

Keith was lucky that they still allowed him to use his armour for training.

Especially with him having to deal with the droids AND the paladins blasts.

Speaking of which, as soon as he turned his back on them, Lance shot the Red paladin’s middle back.

It was like an electric shock mixed with burning and resulting in an abrasion. Keith had no doubt that it would leave a mark for a few days. Not the first and probably not the last time one of his friends did that.

He wished he could say that he wasn’t surprised.

But he was.

Surprised AND hurt.

He turned around in a defensive stance. His expression was shocked, even if that was not the first time that it had happened.

Lance and Pidge smirked.

\- Ops, sorry. It shoot by itself! Really! – Lance said, completely unapologetic.

No one scolded him, and that was probably what pained Keith the most.

Shiro glared, but not at Lance.

He glared at Keith.

\- Focus, Galra.

The Red paladin felt his throat close with the unfairness of the situation.

He wanted to scream at his leader and ex-lover.

He wanted to scream at Lance.

He wanted to scream at all of them out of his pain.

Scream to them to stop that, please.

Please, it hurts.

Please, he was innocent.

Please, just…

Please.

But their eyes showed that his begging would only make them laugh.

Keith didn’t want that.

\- Paladins! – Coran voice chipped before adding in a more angry tone – Galra.

Keith sighed and kept a watch on the others.

\- Today we will be doing some light warm up! Nothing fancy, you see! Just some laps around the training room before we start!

Keith needed to run away from the rest of the team, otherwise they would try to push him and then step on him (not enough to injury, but enough to hurt).

\- Very well, paladins! – Coran interrupted after a while – Now let’s get down to it! Try to survive the gladiator for ten minutes! I’m setting the gladiator to level six, a level up to what you are used to. But if you all worked together, you will be just fine!

The gladiator fell from his hatch in the middle of his circle.

Keith had a slight idea of what would happen.

His predictions became true not a moment after the gladiator’s feet touched the ground.

All the other paladins stepped back and they left Keith to fight alone against a machine that was two levels above his usual training routine. The gladiator attacked him in a keen and swift way, jumping over him with his baton raised in an aerial blow.

The Red paladin barely had time to raise his bayard, calling for his sword to defend himself.

Mercilessly, the gladiator attacked again.

And again.

And again.

And another time.

Keith barely had time to think.

He just reacted.

On instinct.

On his abilities.

On survival power of will.

But that was not enough.

He was throw like a ragged doll after a while.

The others laughed and Keith felt ashamed of himself (even if he knew that he had no chance fighting alone like that).

\- Ok, paladins. Quit fooling around and fight the gladiator.

The other four paladins started to fight together to keep the machine fighting with all of them.

Keith sat on the floor, lying to himself.

“I’m fine. That was nothing. They just laughed. I’ve had worse. I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine”.

\- Galra! Quit being a lazy ass! – Coran shouted.

The Red paladin took another deep breath and swallowed his hurt again before getting back to action.

He stayed on the rearward, not wanting to get face to face with the gladiator (they would probably would left him to fight it on his own again).

For most part, he could just fake the training that way. He would be scolded for his performance anyway, even if it was flawless, so what was the point on getting hurt for nothing?

Of course, everything changed when Shiro froze.

His eyes were wide and his stance was tense.

He was having another flashback and Keith KNEW it.

There must be some form of instinct.

Keith had the necessity to protect him, even if Shiro was now his ex.

(The truth was that he still loved Shiro with all his heart. He was still the love of Keith’s life. He would crawl to Shiro’s feet if that made him accept Keith in his arms just one last time).

So Keith jumped in front of him, blocking the blow with his shield.

He didn’t even think.

He just reacted.

\- Shiro! Are you ok?

The gladiator attacked and with difficulties Keith was able to block again (this time with his sword). That gave an opening for Hunk to get closer to Shiro and help him to get out of the machine range of attack.

That also left Keith to fight on his own.

He was thrown again.

This time, Shiro was the one that scolded him.

\- Quit fooling around, Galra!

Again, Keith needed to breathe deeply to hold himself back together.

Any other exercise was just like that.

They wouldn’t protect him during the “Protect your team” exercise.

They would make him hit the wall during the invisible maze time.

They would not hold back at all during the sparing matches (Keith was lucky that he was good at fighting, otherwise he would be a lot more injured).

He was glad when that morning training was over.

All he wanted was to take a hot shower and try to forget what had happened.

(It would be impossible. He would stay thinking over what his friends had done to him repeatedly. Because it was hurtful in more ways than he could admit, even if it had happened every single day since he left his cell).

However, when Keith was walking away from the training room, the invisible maze was activated.

He walked right through a wall, not only hitting his face, but also being electroshocked.

\- What is the matter, Galra? – Pidge asked sweetly – Can’t you see the way?

She and Lance laughed. Shiro snickered. Hunk only shook his head.

\- Come on, guys. – the Yellow paladin said – I’m hungry! Let’s eat.

\- Wait! – Keith shouted.

But they turned their backs and left.

He groaned.

That prank with the maze seemed like something Allura would do.

While the others would make his life difficult on his face, the princess would make those “anonymous” pranks.

Like the ringing machine on the Star Common room or turning off the hot water in his bathroom some colder days.

Allura would have a smirk right after it and if he complained she would say that he deserved that.

Keith sat on the floor feeling defeated.

There was no use trying to find the exit on his own. It the worst kind of labyrinth after all (an invisible one) and they had scrapped his voice from the commanding database (making his commands to end the maze useless). He sat on the floor and waited. At least she didn’t turned the ringing machine again.

After one hour and forty minutes, Hunk showed up looking annoyed.

\- End training session.

He glared at Keith.

\- Come on already!

The Red paladin stood up gingerly but fast.

Hunk waited with him until he had put his armour and bayard back on their secure places in the Armoury before locking the room again.

Keith found his goo plate on the dinning room.

He ate alone. It would be oddly peaceful if it wasn’t for him to hear his friends being carefree and having fun on the Common room (damn super hearing).

There was that feeling of being an outsider.

Of being the stranger.

Of not being enough for being in the team, for being in the family.

Keith thought he was over that feeling.

He was wrong.

After eating (and leaving the plate on the table, since he had no access to the kitchen), he went to one of the auxiliary training rooms.

He wouldn’t dare to go to the bigger one (the one they usually trained together). First because his voice commands were useless, but most important he didn’t want to repeat the maze prank from earlier or to be forced to fight into a higher level than what he could handle.

The auxiliary training room looked a lot like a usual gym and had the advantage of not having voice commands or any automatic machine.

Keith just wanted to punch the punch bag and get rid of his frustration. He would prefer to go a few rounds against the gladiator with his bayard, but for a number of reasons he couldn’t.

He was fine.

He was ok.

He could handle it.

He just needed to punch the bag until his knuckles were hurt and he was too tired to even think. It would all be fine!

Unfortunately, things seemed to never be the way he wanted them.

As always, Keith could hear the beginning of a new Galra attack.

He was already almost at the Armoury when the alarm started to ring.

The alarm was twice more horrible now. It was too high pitched and it hurt his ears. He covered his ears while waited for someone to open the door for him.

They opened the door remotely.

\- Don’t even think about stealing other weapons, Galra! – Allura said over the speakers in the room. She probably was watching him over the security cameras.

\- Yes, ma’am. – he answered robotically.

At least when he got inside Red it was quieter.

 _Are you ok, cub?_ – she asked almost immediately.

Keith nodded, too tired to force a smile.

\- Yeah. Let’s go, the others need us.

_Are they treating you better?_

\- Red, now it is not the time.

Her panel turned off.

_No! I’m not going to help those bastards!_

\- What!? Red! Please! We have no time for this!

He was suddenly desperate.

Very desperate.

(And even a little afraid).

\- Red! If we don’t fight the Galra might destroy the Castle!

_Like I care!_

He groaned in panic.

\- They will get mad if I don’t go!

_Let the bastards be mad!_

\- You don’t understand! They will get mad at me and they will probably lock me up again!

_WHAT!?_

He cringed but continued.

\- They just want one little mistake from me to punish me again! Red! Please!

That was not exactly truth, but it wasn’t a lie either.

The others did in fact talked a lot about locking him up again, keeping Keith on a leash and just letting he go to Red if they really needed Voltron.

Keith couldn’t know if they were making plans or if it was just wishful conversation.

Red seemed to ponder about it for a few anxious seconds before answering slowly.

 _Very well, cub. For **your** sake, and yours only, I will fight_.

Her panel lighted up again and the paladin released a breath in relief.

_But I will have another talk with their Lions!_

He cringed.

\- We talk about that later.

They take off as fast as they could.

Shiro and Allura were already giving the orders.

\- Hunk, stay with me and try to destroy the ion canon on the right ship!

\- Lance! Pidge! Try to get into the ship to see if there are any prisoners!

Shiro only glared at Keith.

Allura was the one that gave the command (in an angry way).

\- Galra! Take care of the ship on the left!

The ship on the left was a full big Galra battleship.

There was NO WAY that Keith could take it on his own.

Red growled and, oddly enough, they all could hear the lions growling too.

\- Princess, that is impossible! I cannot hold that ship on my own!

She glared.

\- Then, maybe you are unfit to be a Voltron paladin!

Keith gritted his teeth and obeyed the command.

Red growled, but both of them did their best.

It was not enough, of course. They were hit too many times and they couldn’t even scratch the ion canon.

Red was the one taking all the blasts, but it was Keith who felt guiltiest.

Eventually, the other paladins destroyed the other ship and went to fight that one.

Lance grunted.

\- Will you stop being useless and will fight for real just for once!? – he screamed at Keith.

Red growled.

Keith didn’t have energy to say once again that he was doing his best.

There was no prisoners and they jump into another wormhole right after defeating those ships.

The Red paladin sighed, still inside his Lion.

\- Are you ok, kitten?

She snorted.

_I’ve had worse._

He nodded.

\- Can you, hum, please, don’t mention this to the other Lions?

Keith could feel that she was angry. He felt terrible for making her angry with him.

_Why the fuck not, Keith?_

He sighed again.

\- The others are, hum, getting angry with me.

_WHAT!? Why the fuck!?_

\- They think that, hum, I am speaking with their Lions behind their backs?

_What a bunch of idiots!_

She massaged his shoulders with ghost fingers. It was not the same as a human touch, but it was comforting. He relaxed a little, repeating to himself that she was not angry with him, but with the others.

_I’ll still talk to their Lions. Make sure that they will mention that I am the one doing the talking and that they are all bad cubs._

Keith hummed.

Allura chose that moment to open a communication with him to scream:

\- GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, GALRA!

He sighed (Red growled).

 _Can I step over her?_ – the Lion asked.

Keith nodded to the princess.

\- Yes, ma’am.

Allura closed the communication abruptly.

\- I have to go, kitten.

The cat sighed.

_Very well, cub. But if they keep like this, I WILL step over the princess head._

Keith chuckled.

\- Behave.

_I can’t make promises._

They had left the ringing machine on.

Keith cringed.

That was probably “revenge” for one more surprise Galra attack that he “caused”.

He was barely able to take a shower.

(By the way, it was cold. Allura had turned the heater off **again** ).

Luckily, they had left his dinner on the table and had left already.

Keith was not eating dinner these days.

He was too worried that the rest of team Voltron would stop feeding him altogether.

It wouldn’t be the first time that it happened to him on his lifetime.

That was why Keith was saving his dinner meals.

Apparently, the green goo had a RIDICULOUS LONG expiration date, so it was possible for him to make a small supply. Just in case.

Keith made sure to sit with his back turned to the security camera and instead of eating, he put the glop inside a plastic bag that he carryed inside his inner pocket. Then he went to his bedroom to hide the food.

He had enough food for two meals a day for a little bit more than two weeks. He was hiding it all around the room, so in case they found one of the small bags, it wouldn’t be compromised.

Keith was already having a migraine due to the ringing. He was sore from the training. And he was feeling emotionally exhausted.

He picked his clothes for the next day and went to Red already.

Silence inside the Lion was bliss.

_How are you feeling, Keith?_

He sighed.

\- Tired…

He had been feeling excessively tired lately.

Keith worried that it was some damage due to the seizures.

However, he refused to consider that it was something different.

It would be complicated if it was something different.

He laid down on the makeshift bed.

Red massaged him with ghost fingers and she started to hum a soft tune. It sounded like a deep purr, but it was one of the most soothing things Keith had ever heard.

Even with all the shitty things in his day, he considered it a good day.

He was still flying on that adventure, even if his wings probably would be his doom if he stayed.

It was a good day.

He didn’t cry, so it was good.

Wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> I swear to the Goddess that I'm not dragging Keith's suffering more than what I think it is necessary.  
> Serioulsy.  
> Like, I need to show what is his life now after being out of the cell and I don't want to rush things out.  
> Since I'm not that talented, I need a full chapter to show how his life is now.   
> Hopefully, if I ever finish this fanfic, this chapter will come back to bite all the other paladins in the butt ;3
> 
> Anyway, people had been clamoring for a Paladin Grounding™ on the comments xD  
> Yes, it will exist a grounding (because only good paladins get to ride the lions). It is next chapter. For now the Lions only tried to talk to the paladins. 
> 
> But I LOVED to imagine Red seriously discussing with the other Lions about steping over Allura.  
> Like:  
>  **Red:** I'm going to step over the princess.  
>  **Other Lions:** RED, NO!  
>  **Red:** RED, YES!  
>  I don't know xD I really laughed imagining it. 
> 
> This chapter at least was good to put more stuff about Keith's shitty life. I LOVE the poor orphan trope, but I don't want to put it here on the open. Small details will be showing up from time to time 83c
> 
> I'm still not sure if this bundle will have 3 or 4 chapters ._. next chapter will be the one telling this.  
> But continuing the Icarus legend, Daedalus (Icarus's father) wanted to escape (for obvious reasons). So he crafted wings for him and for his son using feathers from pidgeons and seagulls and gluing all together with candle wax. 
> 
> **FOR THE PEOPLE WHO SPEAK PORTUGUESE (especially Brazillians):**  
>  Eu aceito comentários em português ok? ;D just saying  
> (Eu notei que alguns dos comentários foram registrado em uma timezone brasileira, por isso estou deixando esse recado aqui).
> 
> Anyways!  
> I'm really getting spoiled with comments <3 And I love you all for that <3
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  Third part of "Icarus Tragedy", our Icarus, Keith, is still flying with team Voltron, but his wing are indeed made of wax. Will it be too hot for him to keep flying?   
> ~~Will I ever stop asking this stupid questions? We shall see~~  
>  **NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE DELAYED DUE TO FINALS, BUT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!!!**
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	13. Icarus's Tragedy (part 3 of 4): Sunburned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION!  
>  There is a one-shot related to this chapter telling part of the events from the Lions POV!  
> It is called "The Lions Council" and I recommend to read after finishing this chapter  
> There is a more detailed explanation to why is that on the end notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
> text in italic = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> Now, to the story!

Being shot for real (not one of the training weakened shots) was an acceptable risk if one is a paladin of Voltron.

It was on the metaphorical job description.

Also, the healing pod was capable of healing any kind of wound or infection. So as long as they were able to get into the pods, all was fine.

Well, Keith couldn’t get into the pods. Not because he wasn’t able to walk to them, but because they wouldn’t let him get into one.

And Keith had been shot.

He reclined himself into Red’s pilot chair and sighed.

Oh, shit.

He was screwed, wasn’t he?

The situation that leaded to him being shot was the most usual as ever for a Voltron’s paladin: They were freeing another planet from Zarkon’s Empire. A small world, but that might be where they were keeping the rest of the Holt family.

Keith had no saying on how they would do that. On his opinion, it wasn’t a smart move to use resources on such a small mining world if it wasn’t an immediate emergency. He wasn’t heartless, of course: he didn’t want to leave anyone under Zarkon’s tyranny. However, it would have been a smarter move to try to destroy the Galra central command of that solar system. Then, when they made sure there would be no reinforcements so soon for their enemies, they could help all the planets of gain freedom. They could even get some more important allies with that move AND could still be able to free the Holts.

But Keith was banned from the War Room and from their decision making reunions, so his opinions meant nothing.

He just obeyed his orders like a good boy.

(One of nuns from one of the many orphanages that he stayed had said with a glare “If you were a good boy, you would have been adopter already”. Maybe he should have listened to that a long time ago, or at least that was what his mind kept telling him).

Keith just had to be distraction while the others freed the prisoners.

He fought alone with no support and with all the others far away.

His situation was dire, but he resisted.

Being shot only once was more of a badge of ability than an embarrassment.

He didn’t even think about that until he was inside Red’s cockpit going back to the ship.

(- Go back to the Castle right now, Galra! – the princess had ordered once again

He wasn’t allowed to be there when they went to meet with the leaders of the worlds they were freeing. He tried not to feel too bad for it. It wasn’t the first time a family would be ashamed of the weird foster kid).

_Keith! You are bleeding!_

He looked down to his abdomen while Red finished landing.

The shot had caught his left abdomen. It was starting to hurt a lot now that the adrenaline high passed and it was bleeding. It didn’t seemed like a really big deal of a bleeding, and Keith was more worried with any guts that the shot might have damaged.

He shrugged.

_Don’t you shrug at this, young man! You have to go to one of those healing cocoons!_

He looked down, pondering.

\- I guess this time they might let me use one of them.

_I swear to the Lioness Goddess that if they don’t let you into one, I’m going to fucking step over that princess head!_

Coran (who usually stayed in the Castle to keep security) opened a communication line with a cold expression.

\- Galra, come out and deliver the red paladin armour and bayard immediately.

And he turned the communication off.

Keith groaned.

\- I’ve gotta go, kitty.

_Very well, my darling cub. Get yourself inside one of those pods._

Keith stood in wobbly legs and walked holding his abdomen.

_I love you, my cub_. – Red said before he could step out.

He smiled gently.

\- I love you too, kitten.

Careful not to aggravate his wounds, he walked towards the Armoury. Coran waited for him with impatience.

\- Took you long enough, foul creature.

Keith sighed.

\- Coran, I’ve been shot…

\- It is not my fault that you are useless in a fight and got yourself injured.

\- I need to go to a healing pod.

\- Your inferior brain is wrong as always. Now, remove the Red Paladin armour.

\- Coran, please-

\- Want me to call the others? I’m sure that they will love to escort you abomination back to your cell if you don’t remove the armour right now.

The Red paladin sighed again.

\- All right! All right!

Gingerly, Keith took the armour and put on its rightful place. The Altean advanced technology immediately started to repair it.

With his civilian clothes, Keith tried to reason with Coran again.

\- Coran-

\- That is all. You are dismissed.

Keith groaned.

\- I. Need. To. Go. To. A. Healing. Pod!

He knew that he was being petulant, but hell, he had been fucking shot! Different from Lance’s mock shots on the trainings, this one had pierced through the armour. Even if it was a small bleeding, he was still bleeding! Who knows what had happened to his intestines!

Coran glared.

\- No. We won’t waste energy for a pod just because of some aberration.

\- But-

\- No.

\- I’ve been shot!

\- Have I shuttered, Galra? You are dismissed!

Keith groaned in defeat.

Coran was the only one who knows how to program the pods correctly. If he wasn’t agreeing to help Keith into a healing pod, there was no use.

The Red paladin did what he could. He took a careful shower and cleaned his wound. He was able to stanch the blood with pressure. Apparently, no big blood vessel was hit. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He was still in pain.

Keith torn another old t-shirt and made some makeshift bandages. That was all what he could do. He didn’t even had a needle and thread to fix himself.

Still holding to his abdomen, he walked back to Red. He was starting to have a headache and since Coran wasn’t going to help him, Keith just wanted to laid down in a quiet place.

_What are you doing here cub!? You should be in a healing pod!_

\- No shit.

He didn’t want to be sarcastic with Red, but he REALLY wasn’t in the mood to hear again how the others were being unreasonable.

She helped talking some of the pain from him.

_They didn’t let you into a healing pod?_

\- Coran didn’t. I didn’t stick around to ask the others.

_Bastard!_

He laid down on the improvised bed and sighed.

\- I’ll take a nap. I hope that I’ll be better when I wake up. It is not bleeding anymore at least.

_I’ll keep a close attention to your vials._

Sleep was not kind with him, even with the silence inside Red.

He had a nightmare. He dreamed that he was tied up to some medical table and that Haggar herself was opening his skull to toy with his brain. Zarkon and Allura and his old social worker were watching with crossed arms. His mother was by his side, her brain already removed (she wore a mask that looked like Red).

He woke up with Red calling him frantically.

_-eith! Keith! KEITH! ANSWER ME! KEITH!_

Ghost fingers tried to shake him, but it was just a tenth part of what a human contact was.

Keith was feeling cold. He was shivering. His whole body ached and he was having difficulties breathing.

\- Red… I don’t feel so good…

_Hold on, cub! Just… hold on!_

She went silence for a few moments.

Keith stared at the wall with ragged breath and pain. Not the kind of pain like when he was changing skin, more like fever pain.

Had he had a fever?

\- Red.

She answered promptly.

_Yes, my darling?_

\- Do I have a fever?

The Lion stayed in silence for a moment.

_Yes, my cub. Your temperature had been raising through the night. At first I thought it was nothing, but you started to worry me._

He blinked.

\- I don’t know what to do about it.

_You must rest. I’ll see what to do._

\- Thanks, mom.

If Red noticed his slip on the tongue, she didn’t say a thing.

Soon enough she started to hum that soothing purr that never fails to make him feel calm and relaxed.

_Everything is going to be fine, my darling cub._

Keith focused in only breathing.

(He could swear that he heard a second voice adding to Red’s at some points, but his head was too fuzzy to be sure).

Keith couldn’t tell how long it passed, but when he came back to his senses, Hunk was in front of him with a frown and a hand on his forehead.

\- Hunk… Please… I need help…

\- No shit, Sherlock. – Hunk rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Keith groaned.

\- Please…

Hunk grumbled something inspecting the shot area, removing the improvised bandages.

The Yellow paladin grumbled again (this time, Keith was able to hear it).

\- Ok, this looks _that_ bad, I agree. – he talked to himself – Ok, I’ll take you to a healing pod.

Keith sighed in relief.

\- Thank you… Thank you **so** much…

Hunk grumbled again, looking away for one second, then with little care, he picked Keith on his back and carried him outside. Red kept singing until he was out of her.

Shiro, Coran and Allura were on Red’s hangar with crossed arms and annoyed expressions. Shiro was wearing his full armour while the others were still on their pyjamas.

Coran rolled his eyes.

\- Fine! I will prepare a pod for him.

They walked, Hunk carrying Keith while the others escorted.

Keith sighed and smiled with gratitude.

\- Thank you… Thank you so much…

He could feel Hunk tense up, but he couldn’t see his expression.

The others seemed completely unfazed.

On that moment, Keith didn’t mind. He was just so grateful that he wouldn’t die that he didn’t care for what was happening around him. He focused on breathing again, because that single act was hard and his breaths were swallow and difficult. He tried to watch where they were going (in fear that something might happen to him), but it was hard to concentrate.

Fortunately, he was put on a healing pod soon (even if it was in careless way again).

He opened a grateful smile.

\- Thank you so much…

Hunk looking away was the last thing he saw before falling into the blissful pod’s dreamless sleep.

Keith woke up in a very ungraceful fashion.

The pod opened on its own. Different from all the other times in which there was someone from the team to help him and hold him so he wouldn’t fall, he was completely alone.

He almost fell on the ground due to dizziness and the healing pod grogginess. It was due to his fast reflexes (courtesy of his Galra genes) that he was able to hold himself on the glass walls and avoid some unpleasant consequences.

Gingerly, Keith walked on the infirmary until he was under one of the bright lights. He pulled his t-shirt up and pulled his bandages off. Just like any other wound, the pod magically had fixed everything and only a very faint scar was left. Also, he was not feeling ill and his breathing was fine, so he guessed that the healing process had included all the other things that might be wrong with him. Although he was still purple, meaning that whatever happened to him seemed more permanent than what he hoped for, his possible brain damages had now been properly addressed.

Keith sighed in relief, as if a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was still dizzy so he used the intense care pod walls for support.

A loud voice broke his peace.

\- GALRA! Get out of the infirmary on this instant! – Coran ordered on the speakers.

He probably was watching Keith through the cameras.

Keith sighed.

\- Yeah, yeah. I’m going. – he paused – Thank you for letting me use the pod.

\- I SAID NOW, GALRA!

With another sigh, Keith jogged out of there and towards Red hangar. Fortunately, the other paladins were all on the dining room and Allura apparently was in the library, so he didn’t need to avoid anyone on the corridors.

Red beamed when he entered the cockpit.

_CUB! Are all right? Have you been to a healing cocoon? How are you feeling?_

Keith genuinely smiled at her.

\- I’m fine, kitty. I’ve been to a pod and I’m feeling great right now.

She purred.

_Don’t make me worried like that again!_

He chuckled.

\- I’ll do my best.

He checked his phone. It was a little past dinner time on the next day after last mission. Keith wondered if he still could get some food.

He sighed.

Probably no fresh food for him today.

He walked towards his bedroom on the paladin’s quarters. It seemed like he would need to use some of his reserve today… However, when he passed the now empty dining room, there was a plate of the green goo and a cup of water resting there, as if waiting for him.

Keith raised his eyebrows but smiled.

Maybe the others weren’t **that** mad at him after all…

Keith really wanted to keep high hopes that the team would see his side (especially after allowing him to use the healing pod). However, nobody even mentioned his injury on the next few days. They treated him just the same hurtful way.

He sighed.

“They just didn’t want to have blood on their hands” he thought, feeling numb and tired all over again.

Just as before, when Keith thought that his situation wouldn’t change at all, Fate proved him wrong.

It all started with the Green Lion.

There was another attack on the Castle when they all thought that they were safe.

As always, they ran to suit up and get into the Lions.

The paladins were ready to fight in no time.

Except that Pidge didn’t showed up.

\- Pidge! – Shiro called while helping Hunk destroy an ion cannon – We need you here!

She answered with the audio communication of her helmet.

\- There something wrong with Green! She is not letting me in!

The whole team was thunderstruck with that.

\- What do you mean with that? – Allura demanded.

\- Her barrier is up, and she is refusing to let it down!

Keith could feel smugness through his connection with Red when she heard that.

He cringed.

Oh, fuck.

“Red, what did you do?”

She chuckled, still feeling smug.

_Let’s just say that me and the other Lions all agree that only good cubs can ride the Lions. Especially after they almost let you die._

They took a hit. Keith’s reflexes helped to stabilize them.

“Red! We need the Green Lion!”

_Nah… We are doing just fine! No need to form Voltron just because of a few Galra battle ships._

“Red! This is insane! You just can’t shut a paladin out just becau-“

They were hit again.

Lance glared at Keith through their video communication.

\- Can you stop fooling around for one damn second, Galra?!

Red growled.

_And you are still questioning why Green and the other Lions are grounding their paladins?_

Keith wished he could take his hands out of the controls to massage his forehead (that whole situation was giving him a headache).

“You mean that the other Lions are on this too?”

_But of course! This was actually Black’s idea._

He dodged a new attack and destroyed a few small fighting ships.

“Why do I have the feeling that you will all continue with this plan no matter what I say?”

_Well, you are correct, my darling cub. The other paladins need something to think about their behaviour. As Black had explained to us, Lions, ‘_ A war with lost ethics is a lost war, even with victory’.

He sighed while Hunk destroyed the second ion cannon.

“Lost ethics?”

_Yes, my child. Because the way they are treating you is just as bad as anything Zarkon is doing._

“Red, it is not **that** bad!”

They made an opening on the Galra ship, and Red shoot there. That ship exploded, but there was no cheers for that display of the Red paladin’s abilities.

Red growled with indignation.

_You almost died because they denied you medical attention! The fact that you are still denying that they are treating you terribly is what make this worse AND what makes the strike more than necessary! They need to rethink their actions and their beliefs! And they have to stop being assholes to you. Or I’ll take their heads off myself._

Keith sighed again while landing back on Red’s hangar. Since the communication was already turned off, he answered her aloud.

\- I have a bad feeling about this, Red.

He felt ghost fingers on his hair and a phantom kiss on his forehead.

_Don’t worry, Keith. They will also talk to their paladins and explain the situation. I really doubt that they will be **that** dense not to listen. _

Keith still couldn’t shake off the feeling that the Lions grounding their paladins would backfire on him.

No sooner said than done, Pidge marched towards him with murder on her eyes right after debrief.

\- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO WITH GREEN!?

Keith put his gloved hands on his pockets.

(He had taken the habit of hiding his hands when nervous, even now when he started using full gloves instead of the traditional fingerless).

(He had also picked the habit of wearing gloves to always have his hands hidden. Maybe he should use a helmet too, to hide his ears).

\- Nothing!

\- LIAR!

\- Pidge, I didn’t even got near her!

She pulled her bayard out. Her eyes made it clear that she wold attack.

Keith’s eyes widen with fear.

He was unarmed.

He had no shield, no armour.

He could dodge a few blows, but there was no way to avoid being cut.

He took a step back.

There was no escape this time, wasn’t it?

For his luck, Hunk put a hand in front of her, blocking any oncoming attack.

\- Pidge, knock it off. We blocked his access for all the hangars except Red’s. There is no way he could have got to your Lion.

Keith tried not to feel hurt about being shut down from new areas of the Castle. But it was so fucking hard…

(He started to wonder how much hurt could he still take until it was too much).

The others stared at the scene.

Pidge clenched her jaw with anger that she could barely hold back.

Allura casted Keith a mildly annoyed expression before turning to Pidge with more sympathy.

\- What exactly happened, Pidge?

The Green paladin took her eyes away from Keith to stare at the other team members.

\- I was going to enter Green, like always when this fucking spy start a new attack.

Shiro massaged his forehead.

\- Pidge, just tell us the story.

\- Sure. Green had her force field around her. I touched it, hoping the barrier would vanish but it didn’t. I tried hard to connect with her, but she avoided me! She kept avoiding me until after the battle! Then she let me in. I was worried that there was some problem or something. – she glared back at Keith – But then she told me that I was grounded because of the Galra.

They all glared back at Keith.

“And there it is” he thought with irony “the backfire”.

\- Grounded? What the fuck! – Lance shouted indignantly.

\- They are paladins of Voltron! – Allura shouted too – We have a war to fight!

Shiro narrowed his eyes and frowned.

\- What did you do this time, Galra?

Even before he opened his mouth, Keith knew that no matter what he said, they wouldn’t believe him.

He stared back with exhaustion at all the angry faces.

That was not his fault!

He didn’t want the Lions to try to defend him!

He just wanted to be left alone.

(He had no hopes anymore of things going back to the way they were before all this mess. Keith just wanted to be left alone or maybe take a nap inside Red for the next millennium. Or maybe never wake up at all from that said nap).

\- I didn’t do anything. – he said mechanically and with no emotion.

Suddenly, he just felt so…

Empty.

So tired of all that that it seemed like he was completely numb.

Pidge gritted her teeth.

\- You disgusting liar!

He just shrug in defeat.

\- It is the truth.

She took a step towards him.

Hunk grabbed her.

There was a tense moment of silence.

Then they just walked away one by one.

Some, like Lance, Pidge and Allura casted him a final dirty look before leaving.

They all wanted to blame him, but they had no evidences.

Coran was the last to leave.

He stared hard at him with a frown.

\- Don’t do this again.

Keith wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault.

But again: who would believe a filthy Galra anyway?

At the same time that he felt empty, he felt as if he was going to burst in pain and sadness at any moment.

He was going to break down.

Keith could feel that, and there was nothing he could do.

He was not in control of his emotions anymore.

(As if had ever been in control).

He couldn’t deal with the others reactions on that moment.

There was only one place on the whole Castle where he could hide safely.

So he ran back to Red.

He tried to hold back his emotions.

But as soon as he stepped inside her, he succumbed.

\- Red, please! Please! Cancel this strike! I beg you! Please!

He cried like a child. Like a goddamned baby.

He was ridiculous.

Pathetic.

_My poor cub…_

But Red’s soft words did very little to calm him down this time.

Keith felt as if he was being consumed. As if his broken heart had busted into flames and was killing him from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> I have a fucking hard test tomorrow, but look! A new chapter 8D  
> (In my defence, I studied everything before posting it, so I guess it is ok)
> 
> Anyway, hi there!  
> So, I finally decided to make Icarus's Tragedy have 4 chapters for one simple reason: I want to show a little bit of the others thought about Keith =D  
> And to show that I made a small one-shot connected to this chapter 13!  
> The fanfic is called "The Lions Council" and it is basically what the Lions did while Keith was sick and how they decided to make the Lions Strike.  
> In "What Makes a Hero?" I'm focusing the story ONLY on Keith's POV (even if the narrator is in third person). So I wasn't able to put other people's POV there, but I still wanted to show the Lions' POV about some situations that were happening. That is why I created a spin off fanfic and to keep the two fanfics linked together I put it all in a series, the "The Red Hero Saga" series =D  
> Anyway, it is almost 3 am and I'm too tired to be more clear about it. 
> 
>  
> 
> **The fanfic is here:[The Lions Council](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8734141)**
> 
>  
> 
> But go read it! It is good and it helps understand more of this universe =3  
> It is not mandatory. If you don't want too, it is ok, the main story is still "What Makes a Hero?", but I guarantee that "The Lions Council" is fun =3  
> (Well, as fun as a fanfic in these angst conditions can be haha xD)
> 
> Continuing the Icarus legend: Icarus flew with his Dedaelus wax wings. Dedaelus told his son not to fly too high, or the sun would melt the wax and the wings would be destroyed. Icarus wanted to follow that advice, but he was young and he was flying! His heart took the best of him and he flew too high. The sun burned him and burned his wings. I'll finish next chapter, but everybody probably already know what happened next.
> 
> In this chapter, we have a lot of consequences. There was the consequence of the way the Voltron team was treating Keith, either Keith almost dying and the Lions reacting more strongly. However, that _also_ had consequences, that were the team becoming even more hostile towards Keith.  
>  Things are escalating 83c That is why the next chapter is the last of the Icarus bundle.
> 
> **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  The finale of Icarus's Tragedy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	14. Icarus's Tragedy (4/4 Finalle): Icarus's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION!  
>  There is a chapter of a fanfic related to this chapter, telling part of the events from the rest of the Voltron team.  
> It is called "The Broken Pride" and I recommend to read after finishing this chapter  
> There is a more detailed explanation to why is that on the end notes among with a link to the fanfic**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING
> 
> Now, to the story!

But the Lions didn’t stop their Strike, no matter how hard Keith begged.

 _I’m sorry, my darling cub_. – Red had said – _The other paladins need to rethink their actions. We cannot allow to have such cruel people as our pilots._

Keith had groaned and fought back tears.

She sent her love through their link.

_I’m so sorry… But don’t worry. I bet that things will get better soon!_

There was nothing for him to do but hope that she was right.

The next Lion to stop was Blue. They were trying to free another planet with Galra slaves, looking for clues about the Holts.

(Again, Keith thought that it was not the best plan to go planet by planet. They should attack the commands of that solar system, but he was not even invited to the planning meetings, so…).

On said planet, there was also some weird Galra. They were usually smaller than the ones they had seen so far, and they lacked some of the Galra features, like fur. Some even had a few extra characters like feathers, crippled wings and fur/hair with different colours. The team thought nothing about it, but Keith stared at them in wonder.

Were they Hybrids too?

Most of them were scared and would flee as soon as they had the chance. Shiro and the others ignored them, calling the weird Galra cowards, but Keith couldn’t help but wonder.

Were there others like him?

(Not exactly like him, but in the same predicament).

He remembered that on that Druid temple (the one where he was shot with the ray that accelerated his transformation) there were some dead odd looking Galra. Smaller or less strong than the real ones.

Were them Hybrids? Were they always there, but they hadn’t noticed before? And what were the Druids doing with them?

Keith was almost shot again, and he had to focus back on the battle.

\- Stop fooling around, Galra! – Lance said over the coms.

The Red paladin just shrugged and continued with the mission.

He was used with the treatment by now.

The Blue Lion was not so forgiving.

\- Fuck! Blue is not answering! – Lance said over the communicators.

\- What!? – Allura asked with anger.

\- The shield is up! She is not lowering for me! That is not cool Blue! Not cool!

It was obvious that the last part was not destined to them, but to the Lion.

Pidge immediately glared to Keith through the video communication.

\- And whose fault is it?

They all heard Green growling inside the cockpit, as if it was for Pidge.

They ALL glared at Keith.

Keith lowered his head.

(He had been using the full-face visor in the dark mirror mode nowadays. His face was concealed behind dark glass. He could see them, but they couldn’t see his ugly Galra features anymore).

He didn’t even tried to defend himself.

\- Hunk, incoming on your left. – he said with a flat voice.

There was no use to argue with them. There was never use to argue on those situations, it didn’t matter if it was with his foster families, his social worker, the garrison officials or the Voltron team.

A lesson Keith was starting to think that he should have learned.

Before his transformation, he would ALWAYS talk back and argue. There was no one to fight for him but himself. Life had been unfair and unkindly with him since his mother’s death, but he was a fighter and he was sure that he deserved more than coldness and violence.

Now… After the people who loved him once turned their back on him…

Now, Keith was almost certain that coldness and violence was all what he deserves.

What he had ALWAYS deserved.

Getting to that conclusion made him feel tired.

Exhausted.

Empty.

After the fight, the Blue Lion started to work again.

It took Lance a while, but when he finally got there, he marched towards Keith and grabbed him by the collar.

\- I told you to stop interfering with Blue!

Keith stared with a concealed blank face and a paradoxical heart (empty and heavy at the same time).

\- I didn’t talked with her.

\- You are fucking lying and you know it!

Lance had his fists and his jaw clenched with anger.

Keith only stared.

There was nothing he could do but stare.

The others just glared at him.

(Hunk seemed like he would say something, but he stayed in silence).

Lance angrily throw him. Keith stumbled.

\- And to think that I have tried to compare myself to such a scum Galra. – the Blue Paladin said with venom in his voice.

As always, Keith pretended that it didn’t hurt.

That it didn’t hurt that Lance was not trying to compete with him in the smallest things.

That it didn’t hurt that he couldn’t put a blanket over Pidge anymore every time she fell asleep in front of her computer.

That it didn’t hurt that Hunk wouldn’t use him as a guinea pig on his experimental cooking.

That it didn’t hurt that Coran wouldn’t tell him old stories.

That it didn’t hurt that Allura wouldn’t compliment him anymore about his improvement.

That it didn’t hurt that he couldn’t just hold Shiro’s hand.

Keith pretended it didn’t hurt.

Otherwise he would break down again.

They all left, ignoring Keith.

The next time, Green refused to accept Pidge one more time.

Pidge almost couldn’t contained her fury.

After that, it was Green AND Blue.

That time, Pidge actually punched him. Lance was not too far behind from beating him too.

\- STOP IT! PIDGE! STOP IT! – Hunk shouted, holding her arm.

Pidge growled, but stopper her rampage.

As always, they left without saying another word.

This time, Hunk stayed behind.

He stared at Keith with something that resembled sympathy, but that it was still annoyed and still had some anger.

\- I don’t know what you are doing. But it would be better if you stopped it.

Keith felt like crying.

\- I’m not doing anything!

Hunk sighed and rolled his eyes.

\- Right. – he said with sarcasm.

And he walked away.

That night, Keith begged again to Red to stop the strike.

\- Just… stop it. Please, Red!

She sent a wave of affection and real sympathy to him.

_Oh, my sweet cub… I’m sorry. It is not on my hands anymore… But don’t worry! I believe that things will change soon! It is always darker before dawn._

Things did change.

For worse.

Now Black refused to work.

The very first time that the Black Lion refused to lower her shield to Shiro, was the second time since the beginning of the strike that Keith thought that he would surely die.

Shiro had grabbed him by the collar with his left hand and pulled Keith’s feet off the ground with his strength. His right hand glowed in ominous purple.

\- What have you done with the Black Lion?

His tone was calm and collected.

But his brown eyes told a very different story of wrath and homicide.

Keith had a helmet that covered his whole face.

(He had picked it from one of the storage rooms. Now he wore the full set all the time: jacket/coat, gloves and helmet. Always trying to hide his Galra features).

It was a good thing that his face was hidden, because he couldn’t hold back the tears. Holding his voice steady was already hard enough.

\- I didn’t do anything, sir.

Shiro didn’t accused him of lying, but again: he didn’t need to.

His eyes… such beautiful, yet deadly brown eyes. Cutting Keith like sharp wood knives.

Destroying whatever had left of his heart.

He would kill him.

He wanted to kill him.

However, Shiro thrown Keith like a sack of rotten potatoes.

\- Don’t you dare to do it again. – he threated.

That was when Keith broke.

He was lucky that his face was hidden, because he started to cry badly. Fortunately, his voice was still strong.

\- Are you afraid of me? – he asked with anger and standing up.

The question was quiet, but it broke the silence like an explosion.

They all turned to him in surprise.

Keith trembled in rage, pain and sadness.

\- Do you think I might turn on you guys?! YOU THINK I MIGHT HURT YOU?!

They all adopted defensive positions, ready to defend themselves from Keith’s hypothetical attack.

Was it possible to break something that was already broken?

The answer was yes.

A very painful, but real, yes.

Yes, because Keith felt like he was destroyed by their eyes all over again.

Tear run down his concealed cheeks.

\- Nothing I say or do will change this vision that you had of me, won’t it?

This time, he was the first one to leave the scene, even if he was still the one hurt and broken because of it.

Although Black had been the last Lion to enter the strike, she was the most adamant about it. That was why, from now on, Shiro was almost completely denied to use his Lion during fights. Black would refuse to open until the battle was over. The only moment in which she would allow Shiro inside with no complaints were when they were fighting some of Haggar’s creatures and needed to form Voltron.

Otherwise, she was unbendable.

Green and Blue would also deny their paladins.

Sometimes, the only working Lions were Red and Yellow.

Things were getting tougher for Keith.

Training was heavier for him, with the Red Paladin having to defend himself from the gladiator AND the other three paladins’ wrath.

He could hear that Coran and Allura were considering refusing to feed him. If it wasn’t for Hunk’s insistence, they would have stopped giving him food altogether.

The ringing machine was turned on almost every single fucking day.

Also, he had no more water to shower on his bathroom. He needed to wake up extra early to shower on the locker room, always afraid that one of them would come by and stole his things.

And he wasn’t even counting the snarls, angry words and name calling.

Keith wished he could say he was hurting, but the truth was that he was not feeling anything at all.

Almost as if he had lost his ability or his will to feel anything.

He retreat inside own himself.

If it wasn’t for Red, he would spend full days without speaking anything at all, wallowing in his own numbness. Red would allow him to vent, even if sometimes his venting was just a hurtful scream and tears.

(For someone that felt numb most of the time, he surely expressed a lot of pain and anger).

But he would take it all.

It was for the sake of the universe.

Keith couldn’t stand to allow the Galra to continue to destroy other people’s lives. He had to do something and the best option was to stick with the Voltron team and to use Voltron to crush Zarkon and the whole Galra Empire, even if that crushed Keith in the process.

It was for the sake of the universe, not for Keith’s sake.

(However, he didn’t know how much he could take).

The day things crashed was a normal day, or as normal as Keith’s life could be.

He woke up early and bid Red a farewell.

He brushed his teeth at the locker room (unfortunately, that meant that he had to look at his ugly reflection while doing so).

That day was one of the few days that the ringing was turned off, so he already hoped that that day wouldn’t suck too much.

Keith would wait until all of the Castle’s inhabitants had their breakfasts before eating his. He was going to wait in an empty common room, far away enough not to be noticed, but closer enough to hear what was happening in the dining room.

However, when he got closer enough, he noticed that something was not right.

No one was eating.

He could hear Hunk and Lance walking towards the main bridge and that all of the others were already there (even if he couldn’t hear what they were talking about).

That was not the usual time that the Voltron team hold their meetings. Even if Keith was not invited to said meetings anymore, they were still held at the Evening Cycles, not at mornings before breakfast.

Was something wrong? Did they found new clues about the Holts? Have they found out something about the Galra?

In a safe far distance and avoiding the cameras, Keith followed Hunk and Lance. He was able to enter an empty cabinet 20 metres away from the bridge and close enough to hear what was going on with his super hearing.

\- Ah, Hunk, Lance! – Allura saluted – I’m glad that you could make it!

\- Yeah, yeah. So, why are we having a meeting at six in the fucking morning? – Lance asked with a yawn.

\- Language. – Shiro said automatically.

\- Sorry.

\- We are having this meeting at this extra official hour because we don’t want spy ears on us. – Coran said in a sombre tone.

\- Yes, thank you, Coran. – Allura said in a regal tone – Pidge, has the Galra showed up in the cameras yet?

 - Last time I checked, he was on the showers. – Pidge answered – Haven’t seen him since.

\- Excellent. That means that it is still wasting our water and far from us.

Keith felt even emptier for being called an “it”, but he kept listening.

\- The reason of this meeting is to discuss what to do with it, what to do with the Galra. – Allura clarified.

\- What do you mean? – Hunk asked – There is nothing we can do about him.

\- Hunk, the situation is out of hand. – Shiro answered sternly – Black refuses to fight. We cannot form Voltron like that.

\- Hum, yeah? But we also cannot form Voltron without him. – the Yellow paladin replied.

\- Which is the only reason we still keep him around. – Lance added. It was almost possible to hear his eyes rolling at the same time he said that.

\- But wat if we didn’t need to have him around? – Allura asked in a calm, collected and serious tone – What if Red was available to be ridden by a more suited person?

There was silence.

Keith blinked in confusion.

Red would refuse to take another paladin besides him, wouldn’t she? What the fuck was Allura talking about?

\- What do you mean by that? – Hunk asked in confusion.

\- You said yourself that the Red Lion is temperamental! – Lance shouted – I mean, she wouldn’t pick another paladin as long as she has the Galra!

\- Exactly. – Allura agreed before asking – But what if the Galra wasn’t in the picture anymore?

There was another tense pause.

\- What if, - Allura continued – it was eliminated? What if the Galra died?

Keith held his breathe, his heart skipped a beat in fear of the implications of what the princess proposed.

\- Are you suggesting… that we… _murder_ the Galra? – Hunk asked in utter disbelief.

\- I’m suggesting that we eliminated a _threat_ to Voltron, Hunk.

Keith’s knees hit the ground.

No…

It couldn’t be…

\- No! – Hunk shouted – No! Nuh-uh! That is not happening! I’m against it and I’m setting my food down right now!

\- Hunk, for fuck’s sake! – Pidge was angry.

\- Language.

\- Sorry, Shiro, but fuck! The Galra is ruining everything! If it wasn’t bad enough that he is a fucking Judas and is **still** giving our position to Zarkon, he is fucking up with the Lions! Green is completely hexed by him! We fucking need to fucking do something!

\- Pidge! Listen to yourself! What you are talking about here is _murder_!

\- He is Galra! That is what we do! We kill them!

\- In battle! To save our lives! To save other people’s lives! We don’t kill in cold blood!

\- PALADINS! – Allura shouted.

Another silence.

\- We do need to do something about it. – the princess continued – My decision is to eliminate the plague.

\- Good thing that I don’t take orders from you! – Hunk said in defiance.

There were several gasps.

\- I’m the princess of this Castle!

\- And I’m the Yellow paladin of Voltron! Wanna see who is more important in the war against Zarkon?

\- Then I suggest that we vote! – Pidge shouted.

\- You can’t be serious! Pidge, we are voting on another person’s life!

\- He is a spy! He committed crimes against Voltron and against the universe! I bet he is the one responsible for Shiro’s and my family kidnapping! My vote is with Allura to eliminate that freak!

\- That is two votes for elimination of it. – Allura counted with smugness.

\- I’m against it! – Hunk was still firm – This is going too far! We don’t even have evidences that he is the one giving away our position!

\- I’m with Hunk on this one! – Lance said with certainty – I mean, we are not murderers!

\- Come on, Lance! – Pidge snarled – You don’t even _like_ him!

\- Hum, yeah? I don’t. What is your point?

\- Blue is malfunctioning! How can you still defend him?!

\- I’m not defending the Glara! I’m saying that I wouldn’t murder him!

\- I agree with young Hunk and Lance. – Coran announced.

\- How DARE you! – Allura shouted indignantly.

\- I’m sorry, my princess, but we are civilized people. We have to refrain of falling into savage ways, no matter how hard it can be.

\- Fuck you, Coran! – Pidge said angrily.

\- Say whatever you want, young paladin, but this is my vote.

There was silence.

Keith’s heart was running kilometres per hour with fear. At the same time, he felt like his chest would implode from pain. He had taken off the helmed and his hands were over his lips, as if keeping him from screaming or sobbing.

That couldn’t be happening…

It couldn’t!

There was one final vote for that macabre discussion.

\- Shiro? – Hunk asked with uncertainty.

There was a pause.

Keith wished that Shiro would defend him.

Four votes against two would make him secure.

And at some moment Shiro had loved him, right? That should count to something. It was not possible that that whole feeling had just vanished, was it?

Slowly, the Black paladin answered and broke Keith’s heart one last time.

\- Three votes against three votes. I guess that we have a tie.

Keith’s whole mind went numb.

It was almost as if he was not inside his own body, inside his own life, anymore.

He was just watching.

His whole body went numb.

He just stood there.

As if he was nothing.

(And in his heart, he was certain that he wasn’t).

Hunk gasped.

\- You can’t be serious!

\- Oh, but I am, Hunk. – Shiro said in a calm, but strong tone – My vote is to eliminate him.

\- Great. – Lance said with sarcasm – It is a draw. What do we do now?

The Yellow paladin had one last resource.

\- _In dubio pro reo_. – Hunk said with determination.

\- What the hell does that mean? – Pidge asked annoyed.

\- That is Latin. It is an old language on Earth that are still used in some situations. – he explained, probably to the Alteans – It means “When in doubt, for the accused”. People use this in court decisions. The decision must be in favour of the accused when there is a tie in the jury decision or when there are doubts about the guilt of the accused.

\- And you know this how?

\- My ma is a lawyer. The point is, since we have reached a dead-lock, our decision must be in favour of the Galra. Because it is better let a guilty person live than to kill and innocent.

\- For fuck’s sake, Hunk! He is not innocent! – Pidge hit her hands on one of the panels.

\- We have no proof of his guilt! No jury in the ENTIRE UNIVERSE would convict him to death!

\- Why are you defending the fucking Galra?!

\- I’m not defending him! I just don’t want to murder someone in cold blood!

Silence.

\- Hunk is right. – Shiro said at last – In case of doubt, that would be the sensible decision.

A pause.

\- Unless… - the Black paladin added.

\- Unless?

\- Unless someone change their vote.

More tense silence.

\- It is very possible. – Coran said with calmness – I believe that I could change my vote if the situation continue the way it is.

Hunk growled.

\- Come on, Coran! You can’t be serious!

\- I’m afraid, Hunk, that if the situation continue the way it is, I will not have other choice. For now, my vote is for him to live. It is the civilized thing to do. But I also have to think that we are in the middle of a war. In a war, some tough decisions must be made.

\- You speak as if it isn’t your decision to MURDER someone!

There was silence that Keith only assumed that was Coran shrugging.

\- I think that I could change my vote too. – Lance said slowly.

\- LANCE! What the fuck, man!?

\- I’m sorry, Hunk! But, Coran is right! Right now, we need him, but if the Lions continue to misbehave because of him, he must go!

\- So… - it was possible to _feel_ Allura’s smugness – It is a draw _for now_.

Hunk grumbled.

\- This is not how a jury works-

\- This is not an Earth jury. – Allura interrupted him – Therefore I believe that this is the decision for now. Three votes in favour of eliminating him, three votes against it, but with two votes that can be changed in the future. I believe we can schedule another voting in one of your human weeks. Is there any objections?

There was silence.

\- I thought so. So I declare this meeting over. – she rose from her chair – For now.

They all walked away, talking among them.

Keith didn’t paid attention to that.

The world was crashing around him.

Suddenly, his heart was full again, but not with good emotions.

There was sadness. Such a deep sadness that made him paralysed.

There was disgust with himself. A desire to peel off his own skin (it probably wouldn’t hurt as much as his transformation).

However, the strongest emotion was another one that he thought he wouldn’t feel inside the Castle on that intensity.

Fear.

Keith genuinely feared for his life.

He would die.

They would kill him.

It was not just a threat anymore.

It was real.

Even with Hunk on his side, the chances were that they decide to kill him in a week.

Sadness and disgust paralysed him, yes.

But fear was stronger this time.

A fear that he had never felt and never expected to feel.

That fear made him act.

When Keith was certain that they were far away, he exited the cabinet.

He made a run for his old bedroom.

He needed to pack as fast as possible.

Keith closed the door to keep the secret.

He picked two big bags.

In one of them, he put all the meals he had been saving and that he could find. He already had enough for two meals a day for two months or three meals a day for 40 days. He was a little careless and probably had forgotten some of the small sacks that he had collected, but his fear was in charge. And fear didn’t care for small details.

On the other bag, he put his clothes.

The Lions’ Castle had a curious machine capable of making clothes on their size of different materials for different occasions. That was how they were being able to change clothes and everything.

He picked all the clothes he had made before his transformation. That would be all what he had. He had been banished from the clothes machine’s room since his transformation.

Now he needed a transportation.

He couldn’t take Red. They would find him fast if he took Red.

He couldn’t also tell Red of his plan. She would try to convince him otherwise or worse: she would talk to the other Lions. They probably would intensify the strike and accelerate his execution.

Keith was devastate that he couldn’t tell Red anything. He trusted her. He LOVED her like a mother.

But at the same time, fear screamed louder and louder.

Louder than his broken heart.

So, he needed transportation.

At first, he thought about one of the fighting small ships that were in the hangars and that were completely unused. However, he discarded the idea soon enough. He probably was banished from any kind of room with fighting devices.

But then he remembered the exploration pod, like the one Pidge once tried to use to leave the team and search for her family alone.

Avoiding the cameras, he ran to the pods and put his bags in one of them. He didn’t know if turning it on would alert the others of his escape, so he tried to do everything before doing that.

His instinct told him that he couldn’t leave right on that moment.

They would probably shoot him if he did.

He needed to wait until the Castle was going through another wormhole.

Keith needed to wait for another Galra attack.

Fuck.

How fucked up his situation was that now he depended on Zarkon’s obsession with Voltron and the weird and unexplained way they always find the Castle?

Keith was even more distracted during the training session.

The others mocked him as usual.

He didn’t even looked at them.

He couldn’t.

How could he look into those people that he loved like a family...?

How could he look into their eyes knowing that they had plotted his demise?

He hid in his room after the training.

Waiting.

Hoping for another attack.

In the waiting, he finally allowed other feelings to emerge.

The oddest of them showed its weird face immediately.

Love.

Like a scared and hurt rabbit. As if asking why was this happening.

Love made Keith sit on the dressing table seat, even if that meant to see his own reflection.

The mirror was full with old pictures of before his transformation. Pictures of them all together being happy and carefree.

Keith stared at his own old smile, his own old cream skin, his own blue eyes.

“Love is a big word and a big world, _mignon_ ” he remembered his mommy saying to him when he was very young. She used to call him her “mignon”, which was one of the five French words that Keith knew (the other things were swear words). He couldn’t remember the context when she said that, only that they were cuddling and that it was a wonderful time for him.

He stared at the pictures of himself.

That man in the pictures had a whole world within his reach and he had basked in that love. He wished he could be that carefree young man just one more time. The man that was loved and cherished. He tried to keep things as they were before, but he was enough, was he?

He was never enough.

He was too much.

Keith put his helmet back and picked a small message recorder.

The humans had found it hilarious that Alteans used small holograms as a form of message system. It was so similar to what had been done in movies that it almost seemed like a joke. They laughed and asked Allura to make a small message saying “help me, Obi wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope” and imitating princess Leia (it took a whole Afternoon cycle to explain to the Alteans the story of Star Wars, but it was worth it. It was a fun afternoon).

Now, alone in his room and waiting for a miracle, Keith didn’t find it so funny anymore.

The recorder was a small black disk that had the capacity for a full three hours speech. He didn’t need three hours, just three minutes, even if his family would never even listen to it.

He turned the disk on.

\- Princess Allura, Coran, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Shiro…

Keith took a deep breath

\- I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being enough for the team. I’m sorry that I brought Voltron down. I’m sorry that I’m half Galra. I’m…

His voice broke. Tears were already running down his face, even if hidden inside the helmet.

\- I’m just… I’m… I’m sorry, ok?!

He breathed for a while, trying to make his voice to stop to shake.

\- I never asked for any of this. I never betrayed the team. I did my best. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough. I… I heard you… I heard your… meeting. – he swallowed hard, still fighting against tears and sobs – I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to.

He blinked hard. His vision was too blurred.

\- I’m sorry… I… - his voice cracked again – I don’t want to die! I’m sorry!

He took another breathe.

\- I’ll make things easy for you. – he said after trying to steel his voice – I’ll leave. You can tell Red…

Keith sobbed. That was probably the worst part of that whole message.

\- Tell her that I betrayed you. Tell her how much of a scum that I am. It might take a while, but she probably will believe you.

He looked at the recording device.

\- I guess this is goodbye, isn’t it? - he sobbed – I’m sorry for everything.

Keith stared at the black disk for a few moments before sobbing again and turned it off.

His message was recorded.

He cried like a baby afterwards.

Keith was still crying when his miracle happened.

He heard the first blast of a new Galra attack.

He was already running when the alarms started.

This time, Keith didn’t suit up on his paladin armour. He didn’t want to waste time after the battle, because he needed to run. He just picked his bayard for what seemed like the last time.

Red sensed that there was something wrong with him.

_Cub. What is wrong? Why are you keeping me out of your thoughts?_

Keith opened a sad smile, even if she couldn’t see.

He didn’t want to risk allowing her to see his thoughts and finding out his plan.

\- I need to focus now, kitten.

_Don’t you dare to lie to me!_

\- I’m not! I’m just… tired… I cannot be distracted right now. I’m sorry.

He felt some tears running on his face, but he stood his ground.

Red seemed wary.

_You will tell me all the truth after this is over, Keith._

Not a question.

He forced a smile and forced his voice to be steady.

\- Sure. Now, let’s go!

He felt dirty.

He felt disgusting.

He lied to the only person that had believed him.

Maybe Keith was really a dirty Galra Freak, just like all the others called him over and over **and over** again.

On that battle, only Black was not present. Shiro gave orders with Allura from the main bridge.

As always, Keith did his best, and he was criticized even then.

The only difference was that he cried the whole time and he was quiet, even more than before. His tears dried closer to the end of the battle, after they destroyed the three Galra Battleships.

He was the first one to get his Lion to the Castle and he was already running to Red’s mouth as soon as they landed.

Keith stopped for a moment, his heart full of sorrow and already missing his kitty dearly.

 _Someone is in a hurry today._ – Red commented amused – _You still have to tell me what is wrong, my cub._

\- I will tell you everything when I come back. – he said, holding his voice as steady as he could. He took a deep breath – I love you, Red.

_I love you too, my darling, even if you are really pig-headed sometimes._

She sounded exasperated, but fond.

Like a mother to her son.

Keith’s felt worse than he had ever had.

\- See ya, kitty.

And he ran, before she had the chance to reply.

He left the bayard back on the right place in the Armory and he left the recording disk near his armour to be found after he left.

He stared for the last time to the Red armour.

Keith wished that the next Red paladin would be nice to Red and the others.

He couldn’t do anything more than wish for the best.

Then he ran.

He ran back to the hangar with the exploration pods. He didn’t even care about the cameras this time. The others would probably be debriefing with Allura and wouldn’t notice. He didn’t pay attention to their movements. Keith had some more urgent things in his mind besides the maddening noises around him.

Everything was almost ready. He just needed to hurry and leave before they opened the wormhole.

He was making the final calibrations, kneeled beside the ship when he felt the barrel of a plasma gun at the back of his helmet.

In his hurry, he wasn’t paying attention to the others.

Maybe he should have.

\- What the fuck you think you are doing? – Lance asked with venom in his voice.

Keith raised his hands in surrender without turning to face his former friend.

He didn’t count on meeting someone on his way out.

Shit.

\- I’m sorry, Lance. I can’t stay here any longer.

\- So you are a backstabber _and_ a coward? You can’t handle the pressure, can you?

Keith took another deep breathe.

\- I’m sorry, Lance.

Lance stared at the back of Keith’s head for a few moments before hitting him hard with his bayard butt.

Keith stumbled. He stared at Lance in pain and confusion.

\- YOU FUCKING COWARD! You don’t even DESERVE to be a paladin! Go! Go back to your filthy Galra lair with your dirty Galra friends!

They stared at each other. Lance was full of rage in his clear blue eyes while Keith felt numb again.

The Blue paladin spit on Keith’s helmet (aiming at his face).

\- Send Zarkon my regards! – he said with sarcasm before turning his back on Keith for the last time.

Keith stood quietly.

He felt like he was trembling, but he stood still.

He wiped out the spit, feeling as if his heart was underwater, as if his emotions were things far away from him.

\- Goodbye, Lance. – he said quietly, his heart was too numb to break again.

His fear took the wheel again.

There was no time.

Keith needed to go.

He turned the ship on.

There was no resistance. The hangar door opened swiftly.

Keith left the Castle at the same time that Allura opened the wormhole.

He flew with the small ship until a desert silver moon with no atmosphere. It was still close to the Castle.

Keith landed there he didn’t know why.

All he could feel was as if his thoughts and emotions were far away.

As if he felt just echoes in an empty cave.

So he did what he could do at that moment.

He watched.

Even with the wormhole opened, it took a little while for the Castle to start to move. Keith was too numb to feel scared that they would come after him.

Finally, the propellers started.

The Castle of Lions was moving. It was majestic and had an alien grace, sliding though space in precise movements. It seemed to last an eternity, but the Castle finally entered the wormhole.

The blue portal disappeared as soon as the entire Altean ship entered it.

Keith was now alone on his pale moon.

All his emotions, all his pain, all his sorrow, all his guilt.

Everything.

Everything came back to him, crashing down and destroying him.

Crushing him.

Making he wish that he was empty again.

All those bad emotions consumed him, and Keith could do only one thing.

Scream.

He screamed like a wounded animal.

A scream out of pain.

A scream out of sadness.

A scream out of loneliness

He was utter and completely alone.

There was no one in that entire universe to care about him.

And that hurts.

Fuck, that hurts so much…

He was alone with no one to hear him screaming.

A lonely scream in a small lifeless moon in the middle of space.

With some bitterness, he noticed that once again the prophecy had find a way to fulfil itself and destroy his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
>   **EDIT: I FORGOT TO TELL, BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SONG "Perfect Illusion" BY THE MAMA MONSTER Lady GaGa 8D I recommend listening to it**
> 
> Hello my darlings? 8D how are you doing!?  
> How about our angsty chapter? >83c  
> What do you think? 8D  
> Serioulsy o.o tell me what you think. I'm REALLY getting insecure that I'm becoming sloppy with this fanfic o.o (by sloppy I mean "making the characters, especially Keith, too OOC") Please, tell me what you think of it o.o I'm desperate
> 
> ANYWAYS!  
> To conclude the Icarus tale: his wax wings melted because he flew too close from the sun. So he fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean, dying.  
> The end.  
> In our situation, Keith crashed and burned when the others decided to kill him. That was when he couldn't deny anymore and had to flew to survive.  
> Yeah, boor baby.
> 
> This part of him going away was planned from the very start. It is in the prophecy, you know =3  
> "A lonely scream in a small lifeless moon in the middle of space"  
> I find it to be kind of poetic 8D  
> At least before leaving Keith was already starting to get angry with the others =3 I'll develop this in the future. Because it is healthy to get angry at one's abusers o.o Like, you are not obliged to get angry, but it is a healthy feeling, you know?
> 
> Also: **SUPRISE, DARLINGS! THERE IS A NEW SPIN OFF! 8D**
> 
> Since for the next chapters of "What Makes a Hero?" we will only be seeing Keith and none of the rest of the Voltron team, I mande a spin off fanfic telling the events from the Voltron team POV from this moment and fowards =D  
> The fanfic is called "The Broken Pride"  
> The stories "What Makes a Hero?" and "The Broken Pride" will be very different (because they will have different events happening to different people), but at some point they will converge into a common story line.  
> The updates will not be as fast as "What Makes a Hero?" because I decided to publish it in the right cronology. That means that it is the fanfic "What Makes a Hero?" (the main story of the "Red Hero Saga") that will dictate the pace of the stuff that will happen.  
> The main story and their spin offs are all conected under the "The Red Hero Saga" Series =3
> 
> The first chapter of the fanfic is here:  
> ["The Broken Pride chp1: The easy and wrong way out"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8843311/chapters/20278684)
> 
> Go read it =D it will give you more explanations and more clarification of what is going on with the rest of the Voltron Team. 
> 
> Right now, I don't know when I'll deliver the next chapter of anything ._.  
> I'm at my parent's house for my mandatory visity, and that usually gives me too much anxiety and makes my depression kinda hard to handle. I'll try my best, though, to deliver something ASAP. 
> 
> Please, considere commenting on the chapter if you liked it, ok? =3
> 
> EDIT: Also, does anyone noticed my Star Wars references? xD haha I know, it is stupid, but I LOVE Star Wars
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  Let's start a new small bundle of chapters =D  
> "The Fate of a man"  
> I'll say no more for now 83
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use my other url [@wonderland-s-angel-omens](wonderland-s-angel-omens.tumblr.com) and I'll see you =3
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	15. The Fate of a man (part 1 of 2): Fortune's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> There is a new chapter of "The Broken Pride" that is already posted!  
> It occurs at the same time as some of the events on this chapter, but since the action is completely unrelated to what is happening here, you can read it before or after chapter 15 (You can look for it on the "The Red Hero Saga" series page)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> **ATTENTION:  
>  On this chapter, I tried to do a little something with different pronouns (made up pronouns). I don't intend to be offensive in any way, I was trying to show that some aliens probably have completely different ways to refering to themselves. If you think that I was offensive in any way, please, tell me on the comments and I'll improve for next time. **
> 
> **ALSO: TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF RAPE!**
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES/THE LIONS TALKING BETWEEN THEMSELVES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING TO THE PALADINS
> 
> Now, to the story!

There was nowhere for Keith to go.

There was no one for Keith to come back too.

There was nothing.

With his current appearance, he couldn’t even go back to Earth.

For the second time in his life had no objective to reach.

None at all.

Keith always was a man with a plan.

Having no plan, no objective and no perspective made Keith feel unease.

Empty.

Unworthy.

Lazy.

Loveless.

He stayed for three days on that lifeless moon. He was laid on the back of the ship and just stared at the ship windshield. He watched the stars dancing slowly as the moon turned around that planet. Keith ate very little (only one meal per day), because he didn’t feel like eating. He was hungry, yes, but he didn’t have the will to eat. As if eating and tasting food was so much of a chore that he didn’t like doing. He forced himself to each lunch, because he knew that he needed food, but that was all.

After three days, the ship panel stared to beep.

\- Oxygen at low levels. Please, enter a breathable atmosphere for replenishment.

Keith groaned and sat. He had a headache that he didn’t know if it was due to lack of food or for laying for too long.

He wasn’t made for laying around. His body would start to complain.

Feeling bitter, he sat back at the pilot seat and set course for the nearest planet with an atmosphere.

To his luck, the planed was on that same solar system and it was uninhabited with intelligent creatures (or, at least, Keith didn’t see anything that resembled of an intelligent creature). He stretched around while his ship was refilling with air.

After a few hours, he was ready to fly again.

Keith decided to explore space.

To see wonders or any other bullshit like that.

He wasn’t exactly thrilled to fly around aimlessly, but the other choice would be to say on that lonely planet forever, and that was an even less thrilling plan.

The exploration pod was small. It was made to be a scout for the Lions’ Castle, and it probably was never meant to be used as a living station. It have just some space behind the pilot and co-pilot ship that should be used to carry cargo (like the way Hunk and Coran carried the crystal from the Balmera). Keith was using that space for his bags and to sleep.

He should have brought a pillow and a blanket. He was martyrizing himself for having forgot that.

“Stupid” the voice in his head (his own voice) said “But what could one expect from a Freak?”

He wasn’t sleeping well, he wasn’t eating enough and that was messing with his head again. At least this time there wasn’t so much noise around him (only the pod constant engines and the air recycling machine).

He didn’t answer to his own head.

“What is the matter, dearie? The Lion got your tongue?”

He was his own worst nightmare.

As to try to regain some sense of normalcy, he decided to set for a new objective, even if it was a small one.

Get a blanket and a pillow. Maybe even a towel (even if he had nowhere to shower).

He hoped he could trade on some planet.

“But who would want to do business with a little freak like you, dearie?”

So he decided to search for a planet that were already advanced enough to be space travelling. That would make him stopping by less traumatic to the population than if he just went to a planet like Earth (with its inhabitants still believing that they were alone in the universe).

Although the exploration pod wasn’t able to open wormholes and jump around space, it was fast (faster than any human ship). Keith was able to cross through that solar system in no time. None of the planets seemed to have advanced populations.

The next solar system seems to have a lot of transit of ships. Which was weird. Keith hadn’t seen anything like that before.

The ship were Galra AND non-Galra.

A LOT of different non-Galra space ships.

Carefully, he followed those ships to the next solar system to see what was going on.

They were going to a crescent shaped moon with an atmosphere. From space, it was possible to see that the moon had a huge city on it to where all those ships were coming and going.

Keith raised his eyebrows in confusion.

What the hell…?

A transmission request appeared on his monitor, coming from the moon.

Surprised and not knowing what to expect, Keith put his helmet and accepted the transmission.

An alien that looked like a shark with piercing blue eyes stared at Keith. He seemed bored.

\- Welcome to the Cyrilian Moon Trading Post. Please submit your ship manifest and the reason for your staying.

\- I, hum, don’t have a manifest?

The shark-alien stared at him in disbelief.

\- Then, what the fuck are you doing here, boy?

\- I’m just a tourist passing by.

The alien groaned.

\- Tourists. – he grumbled before adding out loud – Then you have to enter from the loest side of the moon!

\- Loest?

\- Yes, you barnago! The other side of the moon! This side is for cargo ships doing business only!

Keith didn’t know what a “barnago” was, but it seemed like a name calling. He decided to ignore it (it was not worthy picking up a fight).

\- Oh. Ok. Sorry for the trouble, sir.

The alien cut the transmission with a grumble and Keith flew away from the moon. He stayed nearby and watched.

The big ships were entering at one side of the crescent (the “upside” from Keith’s point of view) while small ships (probably non-cargo ships) entered from the other side of the crescent (“downside”). That probably was the loest side that the shark alien referred.

Keith flew into that direction.

A new transmission was open with him. This time it was a black shark alien with friendly green eyes. They had a scar on the right side of their face, but a friendly smile none the less.

\- Welcome to the Cyrilian Moon Trading Post! Please state your name, reason for your visit, Mix.

\- Keith Kogane and I’m here just for tourism.

The alien took notes.

\- Very well, Keithkogane! You have permission to stay for three days as a tourist. After that, you will need to revise your permission to stay at the Tourism Bureau. Do you have any animal or plant on-board?

\- No. Just my own food. Is that a problem?

The alien shrugged.

\- Not at all. It is weird, but not unusual. Do you have any weapons that you want to declare, Mix?

\- “Want” to declare?

The alien blinked.

\- You are new to this, aren’t you?

Keith couldn’t help but open a tired smile under the helmet.

\- On this intergalactic travel thing? Yeah, kind of.

The alien smiled sympathetically (which was terrifying because of the shark features).

\- Was your planet conquered by the Galra or you just evolved enough?

\- You could say that it was a mix of both.

\- Very well, Keithkogane,

\- Please, just Keith.

The alien smiled.

\- Very well, Keith. This is a trading post related to the planet Lo, my planet. It is the one down there.

The planet near the moon was 90% made of water, so it seemed logical that the Lo inhabitants would have a shark-like appearance.

The alien continued.

\- We were able to negotiate a peace treaty with the Galra Empire, as long as we keep this moon open to their cargo ships to stop by and as long as we obey certain rules. Which brings me to the next topic: are you wanted by the Galra?

Keith could feel cold sweat on his nape.

\- No I’m not. Forgive me if I don’t take my helmet. I had an accident when I was younger and my face is disfigured.

He stared at the alien, praying to any entity that could listen that his lie would go unnoticed.

In a way, it wasn’t a lie: he was disfigured.

“A disgusting Galra freak, dearie”.

But that probably would be too complicated to explain.

The alien stared at Keith, pondering about the situation.

\- Under normal situations, I would demand you to take your helmet just to make sure that you are not an outlaw. But since I have never seen a ship like yours and you seem like a nice kid, I’ll let you pass. But just this once, ok? And don’t make any trouble down here.

\- I wouldn’t even dream about it.

That part was true. Keith just wanted to find a way to have a blanket and a pillow. Nothing else.

(He doubt he could get anything else. Not with his appearance).

The alien smiled again.

\- Ok then, but you will have to declare any weapon that you have on-board, since I will not see your face.

\- That is not a problem. I have just a small dagger. It is not even that sharp.

\- Better safe than sorry, right, sweetheart?

\- Yeah… I really don’t want trouble. I’m just… looking around? Doing tourism, you know. There are a lot to see.

Another shark smile.

\- Yes, there is. Since you have nothing to declare, that is all! You may land on deck 3226argma. I’m sending the coordinated to your ship. You might stay for three days, as I have stated, and I’m sending you the time period to your ship too. You can convert to whatever time measure you use.

Keith nodded.

\- Thank you, you are very kind.

\- It is my job, kiddo. I’m Kririna, pronouns xie, xier, xiers. Be mindful of the pronouns down there. My people, the Lofins, have five different recognized genders and all the other foreigners may have even more. – xier eyes widened in mortification – By the Deep Gods! I forgot to ask yours!

\- That is ok. It is He, him, his.

\- Excellent! Be mindful of other people down there. Just remember to talk to me when you leave for the check out, ok, sweetheart?

\- Copy that, Kririna.

\- Be sure to lock your ship while you are out. Have a nice day!

Xie cut the transmission and Keith was glad to see that there was the coordinates to a small deck beside other space ships.

As soon as he exited the ship, he was assaulted with dozens of sounds. For the last five days, he had been alone and had only visited a natural and quiet planet. He had allowed himself to get used to not much noise and how he was in the epicentre of a trade post. It took a while until he could get used enough to the excessive noise before setting a foot out of the ship (he was positive that he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night. Not with all that sound).

Keith activated the ship security system (that would go down only with his passcode) and decided to look around.

After all, that was the very first time he had seen a spaceport.

He had been in a friendly trading planet before (that one time while Allura was resting for having healed a whole Balmera and when Coran was held hostage until they got that stupid pearl to pay his debt), but never a spaceport and never one with Galra and other aliens before.

The Voltron team was more concentrate on the Galra Military movements, so no one of them ever thought about tracking cargo only ships or other things like that. Maybe he could even gather more information about the supplies of the Empire among other things!

Keith was already picking his phone to send a message to the team about that when it occurred to him that he was alone.

They wouldn’t listen to him.

He sighed, his excitement dying down a bit.

He didn’t had signal on his cellphone anyway.

Keith still wanted to look around, though.

He had synced his phone with his ship, so the information were now on his screen. Actually, he had four human days until he needed to leave (apparently, Lo was slower than planet Earth). He didn’t had any money, though, so all he could do was indeed look around.

There were tons of small ships on that hangar. The Galra ships were the only ones put together, the others were all mixed on the parking spots. Keith thought that he might have troubles for having an Altean space ship, but a few Galra soldiers passed by his ship and didn’t even care for it, so he allowed himself to relax.

So many aliens around (some of them using helmets too) that it was fairly easy to lose himself in the crowd.

Keith felt a little overwhelmed with all the people around him.

He never realized how much time he had been spending with the same six people. After spending months with the Voltron team as his almost only source of social interaction, being in the middle of a crowd was a little tiring (and his sensitive ears were not helping at all).

He walked out of the landing deck to what looked like to be a market place for small salespeople.

There were some shop buildings that seemed to be run by the Lofins, but in the street there was also some stands with the foreigners selling their items. All the buildings were painted in different shades of green, blue and other cool colours. They were all round buildings that resembled of sea sponges. The stands were more colourful. People would walk around, entering the shops or looking at things on the stands. The sky was silver blue and it was possible to see the outline of Lo (a deeper shade of blue).

It had a beauty of his own.

Unfortunately, Keith was still feeling a lot overwhelmed to fully appreciate it.

\- Galas! Galas from the planet Cherrion! Only 5 Gacs!

\- Used engines parts! Used engine parts for just half of the price!

\- Spices from Commus! The best prices in this galaxy!

People were screaming their prices. There was also people talking with each other and with the vendors (bargain products). There were people laughing and Lofins soldiers marching (keeping the security) and vehicles crossing the streets nearby (their engines making a distinct “voosh” sound). Animals in cages to be sold. Music playing in a restaurant nearby.

And those were only the sounds around the street.

Keith could hear even more than that.

Like the chatter inside the stores.

The sounds coming from the kitchen of the restaurant.

The sounds of machines inside the buildings (like air conditioning, washing machine, high-tech computers, etc).

Noises.

Noises EVERYWHERE!

Keith needed to stop to gather his mind back to himself (it was hard with that many noises around him). He felt like the world was spinning too fast for him to follow. It was hard to hear his own thoughts above all those noise. His head was spinning hard while trying to follow everything at the same time.

He was wrong before.

The noises in the Castle were not maddening.

THAT was maddening.

Fuck.

Unfortunately, he was in the middle of a market and he stopped in the middle of the pathway.

People bumped on Keith unceremoniously and glared at him.

\- Keep walking, sluga! – an alien that looked like an orange octopus (but A LOT more dry) said angrily.

With great difficulty, Keith stumbled until he met a wall nearby.

He felt nauseous.

His stomach was spinning.

His head was spinning.

The world was spinning.

He barely had time to hold into the wall and to open the lower visor of his helmet (exposing only his mouth and nose) before throwing up the goo that he had eaten earlier.

Keith could feel that people were staring angrily at him for having puked. But, honestly, he was feeling too nauseous to care.

And now his clothes were dirty with the splashes from his own vomit.

Great.

Just…

Fuck.

He took a few wobbly steps away from the puke puddle and sat, with his back on the wall behind him.

Keith was not counting the time. He was focusing on breathing. SO he didn’t saw that it took him forty seven minutes to just start to get a grip on himself.

Yes, there were still A LOT of loud noises that made Keith want to crawl on his own skin. But with time, he was able to get used to it. Just like a person inside a loud nightclub: yes, the sound was loud, but it was possible to get used to it. That was just like the noisiest nightclub ever, but after two hours and twenty minutes sitting there, Keith managed to get enough grip on himself to stand again. A few more minutes and he was able to walk around.

For what he could observe, that was a market district to all the small ships that were passing. There were a few buildings that the Lofins and other permanent residents of the Cyrilian Moon would use for commerce and entertainment (Keith passed what seemed to be some kind of museum. He didn’t had any money to get inside). Dozens of different species of aliens walked around. Some seemed to live there, others were just passing (and buying provisions).

A lot of Galra were there.

That made Keith a little wary. Those Galras seemed to be civilian Galra (they didn’t use the armour that he was used to see in the battle field), but all of them were escorted by at least one Galra droid.

He had never seen a Galra civilian before.

They seemed A LOT LESS intimidating without an armour. They would use purple, red or even blue robes and would carry selling goods with them. They would laugh and talk with other aliens to buy and sell. Most were traveling in small groups of 3 or 4. Some were even accompanied by what seemed to be female Galra and Glara children. The families were more like clusters of at least five adults (that seemed to be close to each other) and a bunch of kids (the younger one that Keith saw seemed to be a few years old and it was almost Pidge’s height. It was quite unsettling how tall the Galra were).

It was fascinating to see that Galra had a semblance to humans.

Keith couldn’t still condone with their imperialistic ways (especially because they seem to act as if the other aliens own them the universe, even some of the civilians), but it was weird to think of them like that.

As people.

A thought occurred to Keith:

Was his father a Galra?

He had known his mommy.

She was a beautiful Japanese lady. Her name was Saori. She had known how to speak Japanese, English, French, Spanish and other languages. Keith remember that she promised to teach him when he got older. He never knew how such an intelligent woman had ended in a bad neighbour in New York single mother of a mixed race child (him). She never seemed to complain. Keith only remembered her being kind and gentle with him. He was too young when she died, only five years old. His grandparents had flown all the way from Japan to gather her body. They “took their daughter home” but said that they didn’t have space for “that boy” in their life.

(Keith was too young to understand that that rejection had hurt a lot).

There were so many things that he wished he could ask his mommy now…

He sighed and tried to go back to the present.

Keith was certain that he was her son. He looked like her (and Saori had loved to say that to him).

How in the world could she dated a Galra of all people!

It made no sense!

Keith watched closely the Galra that were passing by.

It didn’t took him long to notice that they all seemed to have servants.

Smaller looking Galra.

Weaker looking Galra.

Weird looking Galra, with features that the pure-blooded didn’t have.

Hybrids.

Looking even closer, it seemed like calling them servants was an euphemism.

Slaves.

They were slaves. Kept with their masters by invisible magnetic leashes around their necks.

They either have suffering expressions and looked hurt, or they had blank expressions and seemed to be better kept. Keith knew very well those blank expressions: very carefully crafted masks to hide the pain and suffering. Very similar to the face he had used all his life and more recently with the Voltron team.

Except that their masks seemed duller, more hopeless.

Impossible to remove.

The Galra AND the aliens around spoke with the hybrids with harsh voices and only giving orders.

They never called them by names, only by name-calling. One in special seemed to be the favourite of everyone.

\- You Mutt!

Mutt.

It wasn’t directed towards him, but it hurts.

It hurts because Keith knew EXACTLY how bad was to be called that.

He clenched his fists every time he heard that word.

Keith saw hybrid people that looked older and tougher than him flinch when Galra toddlers got near them. He saw hybrids younger than him being beaten because they dropped something cheap on the ground. Also, he didn’t saw any elder hybrid, but he saw children that were already slaves.

Keith wanted to throw up or punch the next Galra that crossed his way.

“Would you be stupid to do that, dearie?” his dark voice asked, at the back of his head, just a whisper above all the noise in the market.

“Because that would be really stupid, dearie. Could you imagine what would happen to you? You would be captured and enslaved and nothing, absolutely nothing, would change. It is just as hopeless as you are, dearie”.

In fact, attacking anyone there would have been stupid. The Galra were all with at least one drone and the market was full of Lofins soldiers keeping the order. And Keith was a hybrid, he probably would be indeed enslaved if anyone found out.

So he stayed quiet.

He let that happen.

And that made him feel even worse than before.

Keith didn’t had money anyway, and walking around was only making him feel terrible (either because of the long time he had been exposed to all that noise or because of seeing other hybrids being treated like that). Therefore, he decided to retreat back to his ship and to the more quiet place that it was the landing deck (even the engines were quieter than all the market noises).

He sat on the pilot seat with a bag of the green goo on his lap and his head resting on the panel in front of him (he had a headache). He wondered if he should just turn the darker settings of the windshield (that wouldn’t allow other people to see him inside the ship) and retreat for the night (even if it the sunset was only starting on the Cyrilian Moon. The days were longer than the Earth days) when someone knocked the side of the ship.

Keith blinked inside his helmet (he still had his mouth and nose showing off, but there were so many purple aliens around that nobody really cared).

Beside his ship, there was a small group of four small aliens. They looked like huge slugs with short slug arms, black eyes and small tentacles where Keith supposed their mouths were. They all wear t-shirts, jackets that looked very comfortable and backpacks, as if they were Hitchhikers.

He opened the ship cockpit.

\- Can I help you?

The taller alien seemed to smile.

\- Hi! We are passing by towards our ship and we noticed that you were kinda gloomy inside your ship. Are you all right, ragsts?

Keith nodded.

\- I’m fine. This is just... a little too overwhelming to me.

The golden alien slug blinked in confusion.

\- Overwhelming? How so? This is just a trading stop.

The Galra Hybrid sighed.

\- It is kinda of my first time traveling around space…

Their eyes start to shine.

\- Oh! – the green alien slug said in surprise – So your people had never made contact before?

\- Hum, you could say that we, hum, are new to this.

They all seemed excited.

\- That is so awesome! – the smallest said.

\- We have never meet a first timer before!

\- Were you conquered by the Galra? – the golden one asked carefully.

Keith shrugged with sadness.

\- More or less. It was, hum… complicated. – he lowered his head – I don’t want to talk about it, please.

All the slug aliens blinked.

\- Oh, sure… - said the taller one – We didn’t want to pry.

\- It is ok.

\- I’m Blub and these are Hanus, Yug, Fuga and Tult.

He pointed to the other slug aliens. Blub was tall and reddish. Hanus was the black and quiet one (they were staring at Keith in a calculating way). Yug was the green, Fuga was the smaller and brownish and Tult was the golden.

Keith nodded.

\- I’m Keith. Nice to meet you.

Fuga giggled.

\- Keef. – they giggled again – What a fun name!

Tult smacked their friend at the back of their head.

\- Don’t be rude, Fuga!

Keith shrugged.

\- That is ok. It is the only name I have. So, - he scratched the back of his head, now really knowing what to do – What are your pronouns?

They all seemed surprised.

\- What a nice thing to ask! – Yug said impressed.

Keith shrugged again.

\- The person on the Customs said to be mindful of those and xie seemed to know what she was talking about.

\- Still, it is nice for you to ask. – Blub said – We are used to deal more with the Galra, and the Galra really don’t care for other races comfort.

Keith frowned.

\- Yeah, I can imagine that.

\- Anyways! – Fuga said – My pronouns are lug, lugu and lugur. Tult is the same. Blub and Yug are fug, fugu and fugur. For Hanus they are lag, lagu and lagur. What are yours?

\- He, him and his.

\- Oh, so your species has only dimorphism, like the Galra?

\- I… I guess?

\- That is ok, Keith. Lots of species have dimorphism. The Galra are just the most notorious one.

It was funny how lug seemed to be consoling him.

\- There are a lot of discussion about this on my planet, actually. Many people identify with different thing than he or she. I just wasn’t really interested when I was at my planet – he added.

\- Oh, ok. – Fuga smiled.

\- Do you want to join us for dinner Keith? – Yug asked with a hopeful smile.

Hanus growled in a low tone.

\- That is not a good idea. – lag said, baring lagu small teeth a little – I don’t trust him.

\- You don’t trust anyone, Hanus. – Blub seemed to be rolling fugur eyes.

Keith smiled.

\- I would love to have dinner with you.

\- Sweet! Come over here! We are having a picnic in front of our ship.

Their ship was not too far from Keith’s (he could still see the ship while sitting on the orange tablecloth that they put on the floor).

\- Wow! – Fuga had said impressed – You are so tall, Keith!

Keith shrugged.

\- The Lofins are taller than me.

\- What are you exactly? – Hanus asked with suspicion.

Yug slapped fugur friend.

\- Hanus! That is impolite! Please, forgive our friend. Lag is a little bit too touchy.

\- That is fine. – Keith said, opening his green goo bag.

All the slug aliens stared at the bag in awe.

\- That looks delicious, friend. – Blub commented – What is it exactly?

Keith shrugged.

\- A mixture of vegetables and fungus, I guess? I’m not sure myself. I just know that it is edible and it doesn’t have animal parts.

They licked their lips.

\- Do you mind if we try it?

Keith opened the bag a bit more.

\- Go ahead.

They all picked a little bit of the goo (even Hanus) and tried almost at the same time. Their eyes closed in appreciation. Blub and Fuga even moaned in delight.

\- By the Five Gods! – Hanus shouted – This is…

\- The best dish EVER! – Fuga completed before turning to Keith – Do you have more? I honestly to the Five Gods would pay to have some of these!

\- I have a few more that we can negotiate-

\- I’ll pay, like, 100 Gacs for a bag like this.

Keith blinked in surprise.

100 Gacs wasn’t a lot of money, but for what he had observed that day on the market, it was enough to buy some of things that Keith might need. However, it was too much for a bag of the good old green goo. It didn’t feel right for him to take the money from the others like that.

\- I don’t think-

\- Too little? – Fuga interrupted – How about 200?

\- No, I mean-

\- 250? Final offer. – lug looked at him with pleading soft black eyes – Pretty please?

Keith blinked.

\- I feel like I’m stealing from you for selling a bag of the green goo for that price.

Lug laughed.

\- Don’t be silly, Keith! This is just SO FUDGING DELICIOUS that to me it should be worth A LOT more.

\- Fuga is right. – Blub said – This is really the best I ever had. I pay for another bag, if it is possible.

\- Me too. – said Tult.

\- Me three. – Yug added.

\- He said that 250 is too much. – Hanus rolled lagur eyes.

Keith narrowed his eyes towards Hanus.

\- I changed my mind. – he said with petulance – 250 per bag.

\- Horray! – Fuga celebrated, picking lugur wallet.

\- I’ll be right back. – Keith said, standing up and walking to his ship.

He picked five of his bags of the green goo, one for each of the slug aliens. Even the grumpy Hanus would get one. Keith knew exactly that was like to be on lagur skin and to be the wary person in a group.

In the Voltron team, Keith had been the wary person.

It hurt to think about the Voltron family again, so Keith tried to push that thoughts to the back of his mind.

The thing was, he still decided to give Hanus a second chance.

All the aliens were counting their money to see if they had enough to buy that delicacy.

(They all seem to have enough, they were just talking among each other to see if they had the correct change. Like any group of friends, they had some weird system in which everyone owes everyone money).

\- Here it is. One for each of you.

\- Nice!

\- Hey, but Hanus is not buying this delicious meal.

Keith shrugged.

\- I decided to give one extra as friendly gesture.

They all stared at him in awe.

\- That is so cool of you, Keith!

Hanus nodded.

\- Thank you.

\- It is nothing.

Now, Keith had 1000 Gacs. A lot more than enough to buy his pillow, blanket and towel.

He ate his bag of green goo while the slug aliens eat a mix of their own salad meal and the goo that they had bought.

\- So… - Keith started slowly – Do you fellows mind if I ask a few questions? I’m really new to all of this.

That was only half a lie, so Keith was comfortable to say that.

Tult nodded.

\- Shot! We will answer what we can.

\- Are you travelling around?

\- Yes! We have been friends for a long time and we always wanted to see the Cracaris moons!

\- They are, like, super duper AWESOME! – Fuga said with lugu mouth full of food – There are tons of nice places to take pictures! Like the Lava tears volcano! I bet it is even more beautiful live!

\- And now that the Galra Empire allowed our people to come and go, we decided that it was time.

Keith frowned.

\- You seem to be very comfortable with needing the permission of the Galra Empire to walk around.

They all shrugged.

\- It always have been this way. – Yug said – I mean, the Empire is demanding and takes a lot of resources from many places, but as long as one obey them, they are cool.

\- So you are like their servants.

They laughed.

\- Of course not!

\- What do you take us for? Some Mutts?

They kept laughing.

Keith tried not to feel attacked.

He really did.

But, fuck, HE was one of the said “Mutts”.

He kept his cool. He still wanted information.

\- These… Galra hybrids that you are talking about are those different Galras that are on a leash? – he feigned ignorance.

\- Yes! – Fuga laughed – Those are the Galra Mutts or the Galra bastards!

Keith felt his smile stain.

Yug continued, still laughing.

\- I’ve heard that they only exist because their mothers whored themselves to Galra!

\- Purple hoes!

That seemed to be a known gag, some reference that Keith didn’t had.

But he had the feeling that even if he got the reference, it wouldn’t be funny at all.

He felt like punching all of those slugs.

He couldn’t help but think of his mommy.

She wouldn’t have slept with a Galra… would she?

\- Well, like mother like child! That probably is the only thing they are worth, being Galra playthings!

\- Have you guys heard of the Mutt and the Hippolious?

They all laughed again, as if remembering another common joke.

It make Keith’s blood boil in his veins.

It took a great effort not to explode.

He clenched his fists and tried not to bare his teeth to the group.

Hanus was the first to notice his discomfort.

\- Keith, are you all right?

Keith forced another smile.

\- Yeah… I just… have a terrible, terrible migraine.

They all looked at him with sympathy.

\- Oh, that sucks!

\- Yeah… I’m sorry, fellows, but I think I need to lay down.

\- Oh, that is sad! We are leaving tomorrow morning! We probably won’t see each other again!

\- Do you have a cord address?

\- Cord address?

\- In the I.N.! Oh, suck! You are new to this!

Keith forced a smile.

\- I don’t know what you guys are talking about and I’m sorry, but I really need to laid down – he stood up – It was a pleasure meeting you.

That last part was half a lie. Although they had been nice on the beginning, Keith felt assaulted when they talked about the Galra Hybrids like that.

He could hear the slug aliens talking among themselves, wondering if it was something that one of them had said.

Keith didn’t stayed to explain.

He entered his ship and immediately put the windshields to their dark configuration, making the glasses dark to the people outside while they were still see-through to the people inside.

Keith didn’t feel like eating his food any longer.

He was feeling bad.

Was that really all what people thought about the Hybrids and their mothers? The people in the market, the Galra and the slug aliens seemed to share an opinion that the Hybrids were worthless.

Why?

The only “sin” that the Hybrids had done so far were to be born, to be a mixed race.

Keith took of his gloves and stared at his hands.

Purple.

They didn’t hide their Galra inheritance.

At least, not anymore…

His nails were getting too big and regaining their claw like form.

What was so wrong about being half Galra?

Why people were so cruel about it?

They didn’t even seemed to notice that they were being insensitive! They laughed about the hybrids and their mothers as if they were to shame just for existing!

And the worst part was that it only made Keith feel even worse on his own skin.

He put his gloves back and laid down on the floor of the ship.

He felt hopeless.

Shameful.

Dirty.

Keith wished he could ask his mother what had happened. Who was his father? How did he and his mommy met?

He missed Red…

Red probably would know what to do. Or, at least, she would know what to say to make him feel better.

(He missed the whole team, but in his head he was not even worth of their attention anymore. He missed something that he thought that he would never have again).

It was necessary for Keith to turn off all the lights on the ship to him to comfortably take his helmet off.

He didn’t want to see his ugly face.

He tried to sleep, but he felt dirty (because it had been a long time since he showed and because of his hybrid condition) and his super hearing was a great problem. So Keith napped what he could until the morning sun was rising. He waited until the slugs had left to out his ship. They hadn’t said that out of spite, but he still didn’t want to see them.

After a green goo breakfast, Keith slowly made his way to the market. This time he was prepared to the amount of noise that he would be facing, so he was able to get a better hold on himself sooner.

Keith needed to walk A LOT, but soon he found a shop with bedding stuff for _travellers_. It was important to be for travellers because, apparently, the Lofins had an entire different concept of beds and pillows (they looked more like hard coral than pillows). He was able to bought a soft pillow for 30 Gacs and a brown blanket for 50. In a stall on the market, he found a red towel (with linen that resembled a lot the ones from Earth) for 20 Gacs. He even bought a bar of soap (or what looked a lot with soap) for 5 Gacs. He still had almost 900 Gacs to use.

Keith then looked for a small inn to rent a room with a bathroom, so he could have privacy to shower. After cleaning himself, he checked out.

855 Gacs left.

Not bad.

He could use the extra money in the future.

Right on that moment, he just wanted to leave.

He wanted to be alone.

Keith took off from the Cyrilian Moon. Before he could leave the atmosphere, he opened a communication line with Kririna (using the same signal as before).

\- Cyrilian Moon Trading Post Customs. Are you here for the check out, Mix?

\- Hi, Kririna. You told me to talk to you before leaving…

\- Yes, I probably did. I’m sorry, what is your name again? So I can find you on the archives.

\- Keith, Keith Kogane.

Xie typed on the computer in front of xier while opening a smile.

\- I remember you! The first time traveller! Leaving already, sweetheart?

\- Ah, yes. I want to travel a little bit more while I can.

\- Smart choice! I see here that you didn’t get yourself in trouble while you were here. Nice! Are you taking any animal or plant with you from Cyrilian or Lo?

\- No Sir… Ma’am? – he scratched his head – I don’t know how to direct myself to you.

\- It is ok, kiddo. You can use Mix. It is usually well accepted by everyone. – xie cringed – Except the Galra. They REALLY like to stick to the sir and ma’am stuff.

\- Yes, mix.

\- Good! Now, since you have been an exemplary tourist, you are free to go! Have a nice flight!

\- Thank you.

Keith flew aimlessly until the next quiet solar system (three solar systems away from the Cyrilian Moon).

Then he just stopped at the surface of a lifeless planet and laid down.

The silence of space never had been so blissful (even with his ship engines).

Keith laid on his new pillow and fell asleep almost immediately.

His dreams were filled with hard faces forcing him to dance. He was a dancing purple monkey for the entertainment of others. Keith begged for them to let him go, but Pidge showed up on her paladin armour and screamed “This is what you deserve!”. Keith wanted to scream back, but he found out that he couldn’t, he didn’t know why. It was as if he didn’t have a voice at all.

He woke up feeling disgusting again.

There was another day that he spent laying down on the ship.

A day with him feeling terrible with his skin.

He was almost wishing that he weren’t born.

After all, the whole universe seemed to hate him and what he was.

What was the point to continue?

“Face it, dearie: there is no place in this universe for you.”

He allowed the voices to control his actions.

He stayed on the floor for a whole day. Then he just flew without a destination and without pleasure.

He just avoided Galra ships and just stopped when he was too tired or when he needed to replenish the air and water (always in planets without intelligent life).

He kept asking himself what was the point.

Why was he doing that?

Why not just…

Just…

End it all?

It would be easy, wouldn’t it?

“Come on, dearie. You know it would be simpler. And face it: You want to die, don’t you, dearie?”

He never answered to the voices in his head.

Keith just flew.

At least space was still beautiful, and flying always calmed him (even if that sometimes fuelled the voices).

Although he was curious about the trading post around the galaxy, Keith realized how dangerous was to stop on one of them. If Kririna wasn’t so nice, xie probably would demand to him to show his face. He would be captured and probably sold as a slave.

So he just got close enough from those space ports and watched.

Most of them allowed Galra and non-Galra ships to land, but some received only non-Galra ships.

Could it be that those were free people?

And even on the ones that allowed both kind of ships to land, some allowed more Galra ships than the others.

Were the security different in each one?

Keith had many of questions and only one way to find out.

He chose one of the port planets and allowed only non-Galra ships and started to descend. No one tried to make contact, but no one shot him (which seemed like a victory).

The planet was basically a big desert with a big dark ocean with salt water. It was amazing how life could grow there. He landed in the desert near a big city. Many other different ships were there, so he assumed that it was not a problem.

Keith walked through the desert until the city.

It was nostalgic somehow.

He alone in the desert.

“Except this time, no specie will welcome you into their shops, dearies” his dark thoughts singsang to him. Keith just sighed.

(He was afraid to give an answer. It probably would be positive).

The sun made everything brighter in the yellow sand. He was glad that his helmet had protection from that. It was hot as hell, but he couldn’t dare to take off his jacket and gloves (even if other species than the Galra were purple, he was still afraid of being spotted). The wind was hash and unforgiving like any desert wind. The city in the distance seemed to be made from the earth and the sand, like termites houses. If it wasn’t for the clean square cut and the colourful and the metal things ornamenting the city, Keith would have thought that that was not a city, but a natural formation without any intelligent life.

The wind was louder than on Earth, and he suspected that it was due to his super hearing. Since this time there was no hangar door to block part of the sound, as Keith kept walking toward the city, louder and louder the sounds became.

Just like any port city, there was a big open market in the main streets. People were trying to sell many things again, making the street busy with talking, walking and life in general. However, differently from the Cyrilian Moon, this time there were many people around the place just watching. Waiting for the right buyers.

Keith raised his eyebrows.

Shit… Had he stumbled on some black market planet?

Oh, fuck.

Well, it was not a problem. He just wouldn’t engage with none of them. However, it was still unnerving to feel many eyes scanning him walking by.

Landing on that planet didn’t answer his questions. It could only mean that that planet didn’t require him to give information before landing. Was he lucky or there were other spaceports like this?

At least he could do some business there since he was almost out of food.

Keith pondered about buying some dehydrated full meal. There was an alien that resembled a man but with longer arms, four eyes and green skin selling it on the market. The food looked like a small bread after adding water, but it tasted more like rice gruel with some kind of meat and onions. The price seemed fair.

He was considering buying it when he saw something with the corner of his eye. Some strangers with long hooded brown tunics.

His mind said it was nothing, but his instincts made him decide to investigate. He didn’t know why.

He followed the strangers quietly through the streets of the city. They were three of them, with their tunics in different shades of brown and scarfs of different colours covering their mouths and noses (dark red, light red and dark blue). Their eyes were completely yellow, like Balmeran or Galra eyes. They walked normally, as if they were just you regular local trio taking a trip to the market. However, they were always looking behind their backs discreetly, making Keith take a bigger distance from them than what he would be comfortable with.

Keith didn’t really know why his instincts made him follow those people. They were too short to be either Galra or Balmeran. They probably wouldn’t be a threat to him.

Maybe he was just curious.

There were many other people with covered faces. Hell, HE had his full face covered with the always-present helmet. Why was he so curious about those guys?

(Some time in the future, Keith would say that it was the “Force” calling him for such an action. He would laugh of his own silliness, but he would still believe that theory).

At some point, he lost the trio in the turns of the narrow streets. There was too much noise around him for him to even try to locate them (he soon found out that in the middle of noisy place, his hearing was useless for locate precise sounds. Unless the sound was in a range of two metres from him, it was too disorienting to locate anything by the noise).

Keith sighed and shrugged.

So much for his curiosity…

He was ready to go back to the main street, when his instincts kicked in, triggered by the sound of quick steps running towards him from behind.

Keith head the first blow that came from his left side (a kick aimed for his head). With his fast reflexes, he was able to dodge, moving his left shoulder to his back direction and rotating his hips. That also allowed him to turn around swiftly and prepare to block the next attack.

It came from his right, so he presumed that his opponent was left handed.

He was facing the tallest of the three hooded figures, the one wearing the light red scarf.

Someway, the posture of that stranger made Keith think of Shiro.

The strong set of shoulders…

The determined light on his eyes…

Oh, how Keith missed sparing with the love of his life.

A mistake.

Thinking of Shiro made Keith become sloppy even before he had a chance to counterattack.

He took a punch to his chin direction coming from his left side (that he had left open since he was counting that his opponent wouldn’t attack so hard on that side). His helmet took much of the punch impact, but it also made it fly from his head.

The stranger’s eyes widen for a fraction of second before Keith’s anger and instincts took action.

“Don’t be fucking stupid!” a new voice said in his head (still sounding like his own voice, but different, stronger, more confident. He had no idea from where that new voice came from) “You know how to beat big guys like Shiro! FUCKIN DO IT NOW!”

He used the arm of his opponent that was still stretched from the last blow. He grabbed it and used the last part of the momentum of the punch. Keith pulled his opponent towards himself and used his own body to make they roll and fall into their butt. Almost immediately, with his fast reflexes, Keith chocked the other with his arm, being careful not to press too much (enough for the stranger to breath, but not to escape and to know that Keith was not fooling around).

\- Who the fuck are you and why the fuck you attacked me!? – Keith demanded, pressing the stranger and holding them on place.

Another voice was heard.

\- Get away from him! – the hooded figure with the dark blue scarf demanded, pointing a blaster to Keith. Their voice was soft and high pitched with elegance.

Keith stared at the other stranger, evaluating his situation.

No, he was not faster than a blaster shot, no matter how on point his reflexes were (with the hybrid DNA). He had only his dagger with him, and that had suddenly became a gunfight rather than a fistfight.

He was screwed.

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!

The third hooded figure showed up with their hands up.

\- WAIT! – they put themselves in the middle of the action – Everybody calm down! We are probably on the same side here! No need for anybody to get hurt.

\- Tell him to let Chas go! – the dark blue scarf demanded.

Keith glared.

\- Same side? Unlikely.

The stranger with deep red scarf looked at Keith with soft eyes.

\- Are you on the run from the Galra, boy?

Keith frowned. The stranger on his arm struggled and Keith hold him with more force.

\- Kind of. More like the whole universe.

It was not a lie. He was just not exactly running.

The yellow eyes smiled before the stranger answered.

\- Yeah… We also are “kind of” running from the whole universe.

While they were saying that, they took off their scarf and hood, smiling at Keith.

A hybrid.

A Galra Hybrid!

She had a delicate face, with a small nose and full lips. There was a big burning scar on the right side of her face, but she still had a great beauty on her. She seemed to be old, but Keith had the impression that it was due to slavery, not age.

Keith was agape.

He stared at her in awe and wonder.

\- Could you, hum, let go of my friend, please?

Just now, Keith realized that he was still chocking the stranger (probably another hybrid) with the light red scarf.

He blushed and let go of the other. The hybrid walked towards their friend, massaging his neck. Keith kept staring at them in wonder.

\- You are hybrids! You are like me!

The woman’s smile widen.

\- Not here, kiddo. We are not exactly safe. Put your helmet back and follow us.

The dark blue scarf got angry.

\- Yolan, he attacked Chas!

\- And he was following us. – Chas added narrowing their eyes.

Yolan smiled.

\- Calm down you two. He means no harm, he is just a lost boy. Also, Chas attacked him, Tallia.

Tallia puffed annoyed.

Keith had put his helmet back while they were talking. Yolan put her scarf and hood back. The other two seemed wary, but complied and waited for Keith to join them.

He followed the trio closely, the excitement bubbling inside of him.

Hybrids! Walking freely around!

That was so amazing!

Of course, they still seemed to be hiding from other people, but it was great to see Galra hybrids free!

Keith followed them to a house building. Another hooded figure received them and allowed the group to enter. They raised their eyebrows to Keith’s presence, but obeyed Yolan silent command.

The house was small and seemed to have been occupied just recently. Besides the person that opened the door, there were other two guys there, cleaning their guns. There were weapons and plans on the table, but Keith was not paying attention to it.

All the four hybrids that had their faces covered uncovered them and Keith held his breath in excitement.

Yolan seemed to be the leader of the group and one of the oldest of them. She didn’t had an hair, but a series of dark tattoos on her head. She seemed tired.

Tallia, on the other hand, had a long white and shiny mane. She had a very elegant hairstyle with braids that reminded Keith of an elf queen. She seemed to be only a few years older than Keith, and glared at him warily. She took a protective posture towards Chas that reminded Keith of himself somehow. It was protective and fierce. She seemed like she wouldn’t stop for anything.

Chas had claw marks on his face, as if he had fought a wild animal when he was younger. He had the posture of someone that had been forced to fight against his will, and his eyes reflected that. They seemed to have a sadness that Keith had only seen on Shiro before. He had a long nose, and his lips were full. His hair was brown.

The one that opened the door seemed to have Keith’s age, and he stared warily at Keith. He had an undercut and dyed blue hair.

One the men on the house had scars too, but they were lash marks, marring the skin of his arms and exposed back. He was the oldest in the house, and like Yolan, he was bald and had tattoos on his head. The tattoos continued through his neck and back. He seemed tired like Yolan.

The last man was younger than Yolan, but older than Chas and Tallia. He had eyes calm like a hunter or a sniper, hair and beard were brown darker than Chas. His jaw was strong. He seemed to be, by far, the less interest in Keith’s presence.

The older man narrowed his eyes.

\- And who the fuck are this guy? – he asked.

Yolan smiled.

\- You may took your helmet now, boy. – she said to Keith.

Keith blushed and took the helmet.

The tension disappeared from the three men inside the house. Chas and Tallia seemed to lost interest and they sat next to each other in an old couch.

The old man laughed.

\- Why are you always picking strays, Yolan?

She chuckled.

\- You know me! Always looking for new blood for the cause.

Keith blinked.

\- Cause?

Before Yolan or the old man could answer, the brown bearded man glared at them.

\- No. – he said with force.

As soon as Keith had taken the helmet, his full interest had been redirected at the scene.

\- You are not dragging another young life to this. – he continued – You already have Diedrich.

\- I’m here because I want to! – the blue haired man said with anger. Apparently that was an old discussion between them.

\- I’m sorry, but what is going on here? – Keith asked, feeling kinda lost in the conversation.

Tallia rolled her eyes.

\- How can you not know about the cause, you dumb sprout?

Keith shrugged.

\- I’m pretty new to this hybrid thing.

They all stared at him as if he suddenly had grown a pair of wings and a halo. It was very unsettling.

\- What do you mean with that you are “new to this hybrid thing”?

Keith could feel his shoulders falling with sadness.

\- I… I used to look like… - he took a deep breath to regain some composure – I used to look like with the intelligent species of my planet… With the earthlings…

\- Then you start to space travel. – the bearded man continued – And you started to slowly change. Is that it, kid?

Keith just nodded, finding it hard to talk about that.

Tallia stood and walked at him, analysing Keith with renewed interests.

\- Wow! I have never seen a changeling before! – she touched Keith’s cheek, like a child picking on a curious animal – I thought that they never finished their transformation!

Diedrich had gotten closer too, and was picking on him just like Tallia.

\- I’ve heard that druid magic can accelerate the process, but it is extremely painful. So painful that no one can survive it.

\- Could you stop poking me? – Keith asked rolling his eyes – I’m not a science project.

They backed off, but still stared at Keith in awe and wonder.

Yolan smiled, but it looked wolfish, predatory.

\- Well-

But before she could continue, the bearded man interrupted again.

\- Now, more than ever you are NOT putting your paws over the boy.

He walked towards Keith, staying between Keith and Yolan as if shielding the young man.

Keith frowned.

\- I can defend own self, thank you very much.

\- He sure can! – Chas confirmed from the couch.

The man glanced at him unimpressed.

\- You don’t even imagine who you father is and you are even looking for him.

Keith was agape.

\- You know my father!?

The man rolled his eyes and stared at Yolan. She glared, but made a defeated gesture.

\- Oh, fine! You won this one, Lior! But the boy is under your responsibility!

Keith felt that he had turned into a punishment and that made him annoyed.

Lior smiled and didn’t seemed to mind.

\- Fair enough. – he turned to Keith still smiling – Come with me, kiddo. I’ll answer any of your questions.

As they passed by, the others stared at Keith with pity. Keith himself didn’t understand why the fuck.

Lior took Keith to a kitchen like room.

\- Have a sit, kiddo. You probably are hungry. I’ll make us some tea and sandwiches. I hope you don’t mind some meat.

\- It is fine. – Keith said sitting and staring at the man – So you name is Lior.

\- Yes. I’m sorry, but I don’t know your name yet.

\- It is Keith.

\- Nice to meet you, Keith. I’m Lior, as you had already found out. The woman with the scar that took you here is Yolan. The woman with long white hair is Tallia. The man that was with them is Chaster, but we call him Chas. The blue hair is Diedrich and the old man is Holst.

Keith nodded.

\- Are the six of you a family or something?

Lior sighed. He seemed tired suddenly. More tired than all of the others in the other room. He reminded Keith of a war veteran in his posture and sniper eyes.

\- We are not a family, if that is what you are wondering. Please… wait until the tea is ready. I’ll explain what we are after we eat.

Keith nodded, but he couldn’t help but ask:

\- Can you at least tell me something about my father and how do you know who he is?

Lior closed his eyes in sadness, like a soldier telling a widow that their significant other would not come back.

\- I’ll explain that too. Just… wait a little bit more…

Keith stared at him feeling annoyed.

He was just SO CLOSE to get some answer! His patience was running thin.

“Patience yields focus” he thought with some bitterness.

Lior put some fruity tea for them and some sandwiches with a grey meat that looked like ham (the taste also resembled ham). Keith stared at Lior the whole time while he ate, while Lior tiredly stared at his cup.

The older man hadn’t even finished to chew his last bite when Keith was already asking:

\- How do you know my father? You didn’t even know who I am!

Lior swallowed his food and drank his tea slowly, as if dragging the situation and avoiding answering.

\- Answer me! – Keith demanded.

Lior sighed.

\- Calm down, Keith. – he stared at the younger man. He looked tired – What I have to tell you is about you, me and all the other hybrids. It is not something easy to tell or to hear. So give me a few moments.

Keith didn’t reply, just stared waiting.

Lior stared at the window.

\- As you might know, you are a mixture of Galra and non-Galra. Your mother was an… what have you said? An Earthling?

\- Yes, although we usually call ourselves humans.

Lior nodded.

\- Humans or Earthlings. Got it.

He took another gulp of his tea.

\- Long time ago, about eight thousand years ago, Zarkon had decided that he was not satisfied with his servants. They were all from conquered planets, and they would usually try to run away or rebel against the Galra. Also, it was impossible to stop their population from growing and multiplying, sometimes even faster than the Galra themselves. I don’t know who was the asshole that got that idea. Probably one of Haggar’s scrotums, one of her druids.

Another sip of his tea.

\- That dammed idea was to use something that resembled of the Galra. A mixture of the genetic material of the Galra and some intelligent species from a planet that the Galra considered inferior.

He looked at Keith with the saddest look on his eyes.

\- Have you ever met your mother, Keith?

The younger man nodded.

\- Yes. She raised me until I was five years old. She passed away from a disease.

If it was possible, Lior looked even sadder.

\- Poor child…

\- I’m no child.

\- For what I’m about to tell you, you are just as unprepared as a young child.

\- Try me, old man.

Lior sighed and drank the rest of his tea.

\- Eight thousand years ago, the Galra decided to create the hybrids. So they conquered the first innocent planet with an intelligent species with some of the same characteristic of them, like similar reproductive systems and same number of limbs. They killed all the men, captured all the women and forced them to carry hybrid children on their wombs, only to take the new-borns that looked like Galra themselves and then force those women to carry another child as soon as possible until they were dead.

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine. He felt coldness even in the desert weather and the food on his stomach to turn.

\- What the fuck? – he asked quietly with widen eyes in shock.

Lior continued, apparently unfazed.

\- That solved their problems for years. They had slaves that would be incapable of reproducing, and if they tried to escape and start havoc, all the rest of the universe would identify their Galra features and refuse to help.

He gingerly put some more tea for himself while Keith stared at him in complete shock.

Lior took another sip quietly before continuing.

\- With time, that first planet original women population died. Then Zarkon ordered that they took another planet. And another. And another. This has been the rule for eight thousand years by now.

Keith trembled and felt like he was going to start crying.

\- Are you… Are you implying… My mom…

Lior looked at him with pity and sadness, but sincerity.

\- I would never lie to you. I’m sorry, Keith.

Hot tears of anger run down Keith’s face.

\- Fuck you! She…! She…!

Keith stood up.

He needed to get out of there.

He needed to run!

That was a lie!

She LOVED Keith!

There was no way!

Keith ran past the room, ignoring his need for a helmet or the cries of the others.

He opened the door to the hot air.

He ran something about three metres before he stopped.

Where the hell he would go?

He had just found out what kind of abomination he was. Causing only trouble to everyone around him.

Even his beloved mommy.

He stopped, his head down. The sun burned the top of his head and the back of his neck. His fists were clenched.

Keith cried and hold back sobs, so he hiccupped with his eyes closed.

That couldn’t be true…

It couldn’t…

Someone touched his shoulder lightly.

Lior was here too. He hadn’t covered his face. His skin seemed even purpler in the sunlight.

More real.

He stood in front of Keith and sighed.

Then Lior hugged him in a tight embrace.

Keith hold into him tightly and hiccupped and cried.

\- It is ok… - Lior said with gentleness – Let it all out, Keith. Let it out… I got you, kiddo. I got you.

Lior let him cry for a while, holding Keith the whole time. He was taller than Keith and a comforting presence.

After a while, Lior sighed.

\- Keith, we need to get inside. It is not safe in the street.

Keith nodded, still crying.

They walked inside, Lior guiding Keith towards the house.

They stayed at a bedroom where they sat at the bed.

Keith cried and cried and cried.

He cried until he was feeling so empty and exhausted that he closed his eyes and passed out.

When he woke up, he was comfortably laid on the bed and covered. Someone had removed his jacket, gloves and boots. His belongings were placed in a chair on the bedroom in a neat and precise way, almost military.

Keith didn’t know how he could possible sleep with all those sounds around him, and he wished it was all a bad dream anyway.

But he wasn’t inside his ship.

He was in a room in a desert planet.

And he had just found out that he was conceived by his mother being raped by the Galra.

He sat on the bed hugging his knees and supporting his head on top of his knees.

So that was his origins.

The child of a scientific experiment.

The son of a rape.

“You only hurt people, dearie” his dark voice said “Why go on? You will only keep hurting others”

He didn’t answer.

Nor did the second voice.

That confident new voice spoke again.

“It doesn’t make sense. If the Galra conquer every planet they need to make hybrids, why is Earth still untouched?”

Keith blinked, assimilating the new information.

“Also,” the voice continued “why were you born like a Human and not like a Galra?”

Keith felt anger starting to build up inside of him.

“Why did they let your mother go? Why did you started to change?”

Keith clenched his fists.

The cruel voice chuckled.

“Freak” it just said. Both Keith and the new voice ignored it.

The confident voice continued.

“There are still answers lacking, and, Keith, anger is not the best answer right now. Come on, take a deep breath. Remember: Patience yields Focus”.

Keith obeyed the new voice.

It was like his own voice, but stronger.

It was a person that Keith wished he could be.

He calmed down enough to think for himself.

First of all, he wouldn’t question his mother love for him, no matter how the dark voice told him that she did that just because she didn’t had a choice.

She did had a choice.

And she had chosen him.

On his memories, no matter if he had misbehaved or not, he didn’t remember her screaming at him or beating him or abusing him in any way. She was kind and she raised him with words not shouts. Keith remember that he was not a terrible child. He would do what normal young kids would do, like drawing on the walls with his crayons. Keith remembered that she had sighed exasperated and then sat with him to explain why what he had done is wrong and that he would spend a few time on the “grounding corner” to think about what he had done. Keith remembered being so mortified that he had disappointed his mommy… And yet, after his grounding time (that in his four years old head was a long time, but he supposed that it wasn’t all that much) she had smiled and hugged him when he promised that he wouldn’t do that anymore.

How could he ever consider that she didn’t love him?

She had been sick for a while when he was five. She lost weight and she could barely eat. She refused to go to a hospital until it was too much for her to handle. He remember spending her last days by her side. He would cry in her arms and she would sing for him.

Saori’s last words to her son were “I love you, _mignon_ , and I need you to be strong…” before the nurses rushed him out of the room.

Keith stood up.

Answers.

He needed answers.

“Atta boy” the confident voice said.

Keith opened the door. It leaded to the small corridor that he had said on the other day. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

On the kitchen, Tallia, Chas and Lior were having breakfast. Keith walked in with confidence and having a little bit of trouble again to hold back his anger.

\- I need answers. – he said, staring at the three of them (he focused on Lior the most).

Chas and Tallia looked surprised. Lior looked at him impressed.

\- Morning, Keith. – Lior said, drinking his tea.

\- You still want to know more? – Chas asked in awe.

\- You are crazier than I thought. – Tallia added.

Keith glared.

\- Will you answer my questions or do I need to look for somebody else?

Lior smiled.

\- You are tougher than you look, kiddo. – he turned to Tallia and Chas - Could you two give us some privacy, please? This probably will be another tough conversation. 

Chas and Tallia stood up immediately. Chas looked at him with pity. Keith glared back. He didn’t want on that moment just like he never wanted pity at all.

Once alone, Lior signalled to the chair.

\- Have a sit. I’ll make some breakfast for you.

\- I’m not hungry. I have questions.

Lior nodded.

\- Very well. I have a few questions myself, if you don’t mind.

Keith sat and already started to question.

\- If the babies were born similar to the Galra, how is it possible that I was born similar to humans, the Earthlings?

Lior sighed and took a sip of the tea. Keith waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the table.

\- The Galra have a selection process to decide which planet they will try to use for slaves purposes. Because, I really don’t know and don’t care how, they started to realize that not all similar species would provide them with what they want. So they kidnap some women to… test them. About five or six thousands. Enough for him to get some of them pregnant, but not enough to call the attention on a population with billions of other individuals.

Keith felt another shiver running down his spine, and he crossed his arms to try to give himself some support.

Lior looked at him with concern.

\- We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Keith.

The younger sighed and hold his strong stare.

\- I need answers. Please, go on.

The older hybrid nodded and took another sip of the tea.

\- They impregnate as many women as they can and then they send they back to their planet. They don’t want to waste resources on the pregnancies because they don’t always provide them with Galra looking children.

\- Why is that?

\- We don’t know exactly why, but some species when combined with Galra genes give birth to babies that don’t look like Galra. They look like their mother’s species. They are still Galra Hybrids and have some extra abilities and still cannot have children of their own, but as soon as the Galra druids, the ones responsible for finding the new planets, as soon as they see this, they give up on that specific planet and go to the next one.

He drank the rest of his tea.

\- We call those hybrids “changelings”. They would be fine if they stayed on their origin planet.

\- Why? What happens when they leave the planet?

\- We don’t know why, but once a changeling leave their planet and travel through space, they start to change into their Galra form. The transformation take years to happen and it is painful, with constant migraines and the changing of skin colour. That leads to my first question: for how long have you been traveling around? You seems too young to have been around for enough time to turn fully.

Keith looked to his hands.

Thinking of an answer made him think about Voltron and his former friends.

Things he didn’t want to talk about or think about.

Lior seemed to sense his distress.

\- You don’t have to tell me if it is-

Keith interrupted him.

\- I don’t want to talk about the full history. But I was hit by a Galra druid ray and… - he sighed – And I just went through my worst nightmare. The worst pain in the whole fucking universe.

Lior nodded.

\- I wonder why you were in near a druid to begin with, but I guess everyone is entitled with their own secrets.

\- But how can you have a name for the hybrids that changed after they leave their planet? How the fuck this can have happened before?

The older man rolled his eyes.

\- Boy, do you know how **huge** and scary is the universe? Also, do you have any idea of how **huge** , scary and _menacing_ is Galra Empire? They did that to lots and lots and **lots** of planets before yours for the last thousands of years. Of course that it had happened before. It is almost mathematical. You are special, yes, but not _that_ special.

Keith tried not to be offended (and had a good success rate).

\- How do they know that the baby doesn’t looks Galra?

\- They monitor the women they had kidnapped for a year of that planet. If they babies are Galra-like, they invade. If not, they leave. I have another question for you.

Lior poured some tea for himself.

\- Did you really lived with your mother?

Keith blinked in confusion.

\- Yeah?

\- Was she… nice?

\- Yes, she was. Why?

Lior looked at his cup with sadness.

\- Hybrids usually don’t have mothers. The ones that are born similar to Galra are taken from them as soon as they are born and raised on preparing facilities. Even the changelings don’t usually grow up with their biological mothers, for most of them are abandoned. At least, those are the only stories that I heard about changelings. Most of us don’t know what a mother feels like. – he looked to his cup again – I don’t. Did she… really loved you?

It was not a malicious question (like Keith’s dark inner thoughts), but a vulnerable one. Lior seemed old and as lost as Keith felt like.

Keith nodded and reached to touch Lior’s hand.

\- To her very last breath. Her last words for me were “I love you, and I need you to be strong”.

Lior looked at him in awe. Almost as if he was seeing an angel or a saint. He smiled.

\- Would you look at it? A small miracle, but a miracle none the less. You truly are special, Keith.

For the first time since the beginning of all that, Keith felt at peace.

He stayed with the cluster for the next three weeks.

It didn’t take him long to figure out that that was a terrorist cell.

He had narrowed his eyes and stared at Yolan when he found that out.

\- What exactly are you planning?

Yolan smiled wolfishly.

\- We serve a noble cause-

\- Save me from the sermon, Yolan.

\- Oh, but our cause is noble. – she pointed to the map on top of the table – We are going to stop slave trading in half of the planet!

Keith raise his eyebrows skeptically.

\- How?

Holst answered.

\- By making a hole in some assholish politic.

Keith glared.

\- That is murderer!

\- Oh, and slave trading is so much better than that. – Diedrich replied with sarcasm.

Keith didn’t have an answer for that yet.

That night he questioned Lior.

\- How can you go through a murder plan like that?

They have been sharing the bedroom since the beginning. Lior had offered sleep on the floor and he had done that without complains as long as Keith made his bed with some military precision.

(Keith was not sleeping well on the house due to his super hearing and the city noises. When he explained that to Lior, the older man had sighed. “Yeah” he said “that happens to some hybrids. We don’t know exactly why”. Since the hybrids didn’t had enough resources to do proper scientific studies, that was his only explanation “There are some ear mufflers that those hybrids had designed and shared in secret, but we don’t have it here. Sorry, Keith”. They tried to improvise with cotton, but it was no use. Keith still chose to sleep there nonetheless. It was good to have someone to hold his hand when he was feeling bad).

Lior sighed.

\- I have no other choice. – he said in a monotone tone.

\- There is ALWAYS a choice! – Keith replied.

\- Not for us, hybrids. – the older man put a hand on the younger’s shoulder – You are still innocent. You don’t know how impossible a free hybrid’s life is. We don’t have a choice but do things we will never be proud of. We are hopeless.

He looked tired.

All the other hybrids looked tired.

And sad.

But mostly, tired.

Most of them were wary of each other. They followed Yolan instructions, but as soon as the job was done, they probably would go to their separate ways. There was a cold politeness between then, and the only thing unifying them was their fear of being slaves again. With Keith, in the beginning, they were curious and with lots of wonder. Soon, however, they lost interest on him and continued to do whatever they were doing before.

That was why it was so surprising that Keith and Lior had clicked from the very start.

Lior would answer whatever question Keith would have and wouldn’t pry on his past. On the other hand, he would insist (and even demand) to Keith to take a better care of himself. He would always try to find ways to improve Keith’s abilities and to control his anger. They would always meditate or fight together. He was caring and comprehensive, almost doting at some points.

Keith never knew what was to have a father, but he thought that would be something similar to what he had with Lior.

When he verbalized that to Lior himself, the older man smiled.

\- That is good. Because I am really start to think that if could have children that they would be someone like you.

Keith smiled gently.

Lior, however, frowned.

\- That is why I have to ask you to promise me something.

Keith blinked.

\- What is it?

\- I need you to promise me, Keith, that no matter what happens with in this attack, that you will not intervene. Not even to help me out. Promise me that if anything happens to me, you will run and don’t stop until you are safe.

Keith glared at him.

\- How can you ask me to do that?

Lior gently touched Keith’s face, staring at him in a loving and paternal way.

\- Because I never saw something so pure that have my face on it.

Keith frowned.

\- I’m not _that_ pure.

Lior smiled.

\- Yes, you are. At least to me. Please, promise me that. I beg of you.

Keith sighed.

\- Yeah, yeah. I promise.

And unfortunately, he intended to keep that promise.

He was learning a lot with Lior on those days. He learned about how to identify spaceports that wouldn’t require him to show his face, and therefore were safe (Lior gave him a map of the catalogued ports anyway. It was on Keith’s phone). He learned the basics of how to shot. He learned about what kind of food he should look for to keep on his space ship. He learned about the Intergalactic Networking (space internet. Lior helped him install a small transmitting aerial on his ship) and the basics to navigation on the net.

He also learned about less pleasant things. For example, he learned about types of slaves inside the Galra Empire (since Tallia had commented that Keith should be careful not to be captured with that pretty face of his, Lior had been deadly afraid of Keith becoming a “body slave”, and then he explained the most common types to Keith). He learned about the “breaking” of insubordinate slaves (after Holst had got drunken one morning and started to sobbing that he wouldn’t go back to the “machine”). He learned about the small arenas, where the slaves would fight to the death just for the privilege of survival (Chas had a panic attack one afternoon, and Lior explained that he had been a gladiator before. He also explained that hybrids rarely “competed” on the big arenas, only exotic aliens were thrown there. So it was unlikely that Shiro had seen hybrids before). Keith learned so many things that he wished that they weren’t true.

And Lior always explained to him.

Lior didn’t told much about his past. He had heavy military training, and sometimes he would get close to a panic attack himself. But he would somehow hold on. It seemed highly unhealthy, and the older man would only shrug when that was pointed out for him.

Keith’s plan was now to go with Lior after his… mission

He had nowhere to go, and they both feel at ease and at peace with each other.

Lior seemed to share his wishes.

\- When this is all over, we are going to find you some of those ear mufflers that I talked about, kiddo. – he said when Keith was having a hard time with the noises around him.

Not everything was 100% good, of course.

Lior had serious problems with being hypervigilant. He always asked Keith to carry all Keith’s belongings whenever he was out to do anything, afraid that they would be attacked and needed to run separately. He would take measures to assure that they were not being followed that seemed ridiculous, like never taking the same way again. He was obsessed with making escape plans, and that was so extreme that it would always annoy Keith. He talked about death and hopelessness a little bit too much for Keith to be comfortable. Also, he had a great fascination with fruity teas.

But overall, it was a positive experience for Keith.

However, Keith’s sense of normalcy (even if small) crashed again after three weeks living with that cluster of Hybrids.

He had woken earlier to buy dehydrated food (the best vendors would only show up early in the morning. The others sold things overpriced and with terrible quality). By now, Keith had enough food to feed two people for at least a month (two meals a day) and too much fruity tea for his taste.

Keith was already going back to the house when he saw the soldiers coming inside it.

One of the main slave traders was there with their henchmen.

They were green with scales, a tail and fly’s eyes. They had an ugly smile, full of pointed teeth.

\- Good thing that we found these ones soon enough! They will be sold very easily.

They were dragging Yolan and the others out of the house.

Tallia and Diedrich was trashing and struggling (she had a deep cut on her face that Keith suspected that it was self-inflicted. After all, nobody wanted to be a body slave). Holst screamed nonstop. Chas was crying and his arm seemed to be broken. Yolan was unconscious.

Keith felt anger boil inside him.

“Do something!” his confident inner voice demanded “You WANT to do something! Come on! Now!”.

Keith took a few steps to get closer to the building.

He had his dagger and a blaster pistol.

He was going to fight.

However, on that moment, Lior was dragged out of the house.

His arm and his head were bleeding. Lior never looked frightened, and yet now he looked terrified. He wouldn’t stop struggling.

He saw Keith and shook his head.

Keith stopped on his tracks.

Conflict eat his insides.

He wanted to act, to at least try to save them.

But he had promised Lior…

“YOU HAVE TO ACT NOW! YOU WILL LOSE HIM! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!”

But he had promised not to intervene.

“That was a stupid promise and you know it!” the voice argued “You have to be strong! You have to fight!”.

But Keith stayed still.

He had promised not to intervene.

He had promised.

His own lack of action broke Keith, more than watching Lior being taken from him.

The henchman didn’t even bat an eyelash to the weird young man wearing a helmet that stopped to watch the commotion. To them, it was probably just a curious bystander, looking at what was going on.

How could they even imagine that it was a man that was losing everything that he had over again?

The confident voice, the voice of the person that Keith wished he could be, seemed to abandon him on that moment.

Only the voice of his dark thoughts kept him company.

The dark voice chuckled.

“How disgraceful of you, dearie, abandoning your father figure to die like that. You truly are a freak”.

That night, back on the silence of space, Keith screamed and cried again.

Why the Universe seemed to be on a mission to destroy him?

Why was he always the Fortune’s fool?

Why?

Just…

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> AND THIS IS MY 14K BABY OF PURE ANGST AND I'M SORRY!  
>  ~~no 8Dc not sorry. I'm a sadistic writer~~  
>  On my original planning, this new bundle of chapters would have only 2 chapters and while I was writting "Fortune's Fool", I REALLY thought about breaking this chapter two(Cyrilian Moon and Desert Planet/Jakku). However, I decided for sticking on my original plan for one single reason:  
>  **THIS IS THE LAST PURE ANGST CHAPTER!**  
>  So, CONGRAAAAAAATULATIONS on surviving the last angsty chapter! =D  
>  _For now..._ 83c
> 
> ANYWAYS, this is another short bundle of chapters (only two) that I'm using to show some new information and to make Keith make a very important decision that will be explained next chapter. This chapter is fundamental for this decision and I will show with more details.  
> This chapter title "Fortune's Fool" was taken from Shakespeare =3 my favourite quote from Romeo "Oh I am fortune's fool!"  
> I don't know xD I just LOVE that quote
> 
> Now, about the chapter especifically:  
> First of all, I'm sorry if I screwed up with the pronouns thing o.o I made up all of them because I didn't want to be disrespectful by using real life pronouns but I also wanted to show that other species are different from humans and have different social constructed genders (also different anatomies, but I'm really not going to enter on this discussion because I'm dumb as fuck).  
> If I was offensive in any way, please let me know so I can improve myself
> 
> I couldn't help myself but imagine Keith in a red version of Celty helmet. You know, the headless lady from Durarara (google it if you don't know). I know that it was more logical for him to wear some silve helmet (it was Altean after all), but my imagination provided that cat-like helmet and Keith kicking ass while wearing it xD
> 
> About Kicking ass, that fight between Chas and Keith was the best fight I have ever written *-* even if it was small. And I'm proud of myself on that one. I could also introduce a new voice on his head =D  
> These voices are just his conscience (confident voice) an his self-hated (cruel voice), not schizophrenia (schizophrenia is a lot more complex than that). The only mental illness that Keith have is mild depression, caused for his body images issues and the abuse he suffered.
> 
> About abuse, I kinda liked to show the prejudice with the slugs group. The jokes and things like that that still keep the abusive structure on some minority. It was sad to make those nice characters be like that (I really liked Fuga! Lug was nice!), but I it was necessary.  
> I probably screwed up that part, BUT AT LEAST I TRIED!
> 
> Now, about our two main subjects:  
> Lior and the Galra Hybrids.  
> I really have this whole story about Keith's mom in my head and how she felt about her baby boy, but I'm not really sure If I want to make a rape fanfic right now...  
> But you guys probably already guessed what was the origin story of Keith. That was basically the explanation that I came up to explain the hybrids and how Keith is one of them. Why some species are born Galra-like and others don't? I'll explain that on future chapters 8D  
> My original idea was to give Keith another mother. Yolan originally would be a kind lady that would take care of Keith because of "mother instincts"; also she would die in the end of the chapter. But then I stopped myself and realized what a sexist bullshit that was! Like, Goddess! I raised myself better than that!  
> So I created Lior and his "fatherly instincts". Also, the hybrids are alive. Like, they are slaves, but they are alive.  
> Lior is the child of my weird ship from overwatch McHanzo (weird because I don't even play overwatch!). I really like him, which is a surprise for a character that supposely was born to die o.o AND HE IS NOT KEITH'S LOVE INTEREST, OK? Just to let things VERY clear  
> Before you start to scream to me that I took Keith's dad, let me sing you a song: We’ll meet again~ don't know when~ don't know wheeeeere~~~
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  What is Destiny and who the fuck controls it?  
> Also, Male Seer 8Dc (YES! THE SEERS ARE BACK!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use my other url [@wonderland-s-angel-omens](wonderland-s-angel-omens.tumblr.com) and I'll see you =3
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	16. The Fate of a man (part 2 of 2): Destiny's Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!  
>  ****
> 
> ## ATTENTION (trigger warnings for this chapter): This chapter have suicide intrusive thoughts, mentions of torture and some blasphemy! Please be careful if any of these make you unconfortable
> 
> ****
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES/THE LIONS TALKING BETWEEN THEMSELVES  
> text in italic = THE LIONS TALKING TO THE PALADINS OR LONG MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

Being on his own again hurt in a new way (if that was even possible).

Keith felt empty.

As if there was a void of hopelessness on his chest.

(It was worse when he looked at all that dried fruit tea that he had on his ship or when he looked at his pictures and videos from before the transformation on his phone. He didn’t have the heart to throw away the tea or to delete the data).

Everything seemed so…

Pointless.

There was nothing he could do.

Voltron was the universe’s only hope, but Keith doubted that Voltron could solve all the problems he had faced.

Nobody could solve those problems.

There was no end.

No change.

No hope.

He was nothing but a toy for the universe to chew.

“Kill yourself” the cruel voice would say from time to time.

The confident voice was quiet. Almost as if it had never existed to begin with. The voice of the person that Keith wanted to be, that better man, vanished like smoke.

“Just like Lior… Oh, wait! He didn’t vanish. He was sold back into slavery because of YOU, dearie”.

Keith didn’t answer.

He had never answered before.

Why start now?

Especially because the voice was right.

He watched Lior being taken and did nothing. He was not worthy of have been a paladin of Voltron. He probably never was, no matter what Red might have said about it.

He thought about her every day, even if it broke him a little bit more every time. He missed her. He missed her SO MUCH.

“And yet, you lied to her face, don’t you, dearie? A little dirty liar that fooled even a mighty Lion of Voltron”

He didn’t answer.

It hurts SO MUCH.

“Kill yourself”

Keith flew aimlessly again. He saw no point on stopping on new Space ports. He didn’t want to be recognized as a Hybrid. He didn’t want to see the situation of the Hybrids. He didn’t want to get attached to anyone anymore.

He would stop only on uninhabited planets to exchange the oxygen and water.

Always wary and ashamed.

“Kill yourself”.

Looking into the Intergalactic Networking (space internet) only made things worse.

The Intergalactic Networking, or I.N., was created more or less spontaneously a few thousand years ago as a non-military way to share information. Soon enough, just like Earth Internet, the I.N. started to be used as a leisure thing and to have very diverse information and content.

Including bad stuff.

Terrible stuff.

Horrifying stuff.

Two rich bored alien kids had decided to have a video channel of them torturing the Galra Hybrids.

Keith didn’t want to see that.

Keith was just trying to find Galra-Hybrids (any Galra Hybrid) that were free. Anything to give him hope.

The I. N. had a very intuitive interface and a search system based on popularity.

Unfortunately, _Playing with Worms_ was the most popular page when one looked for the words “Galra” and “Hybrids” together.

Different from Earth internet, the Networking had no big rules regulating the content. That meant that gore, torture and other things could be exhibited in most devices connected to the I. N.

(“It is a double-edged sword” Lior had told Keith when he was explaining about the I. N.. “The only ones that could censor the content would be the Galra themselves, but they decided not to. That because not being protected by rules means that they can track you down at any moment if they see your publication.” he nodded at the aerial that he was installing on Keith’s ship. “Or at least they can try. Do you know the basics to defend yourself from a net invader, right?” and then he taught Keith the basics to defend himself on the I.N. to avoid being tracked down or having their data stolen).

Those two green alien monsters from the _Playing with Worms_ page had access to so many Galra Hybrids and had so many videos of torture (classified into a depraved system) that Keith felt like crying.

He watched some.

He vomited.

And that was the most popular site, the top of the list when anyone searched about the Hybrids. The others were copies or just news involving terrorists attacks made by the hybrids (like the one Yolan was planning).

People laughed on the comments of _Playing with Worms_.

It was horrifying.

It was hopeless.

Nobody would help.

“Kill yourself, dearie”

Keith didn’t look the I. N. anymore.

He just flew.

Day after day after day.

No objective.

No hope.

Nothing.

Empty.

Void.

“Kill yourself”.

At some point, he end up running out of oxygen again.

Keith was nearby a planet that seemed to be used only as a junk yard for many species. Fortunately, that planet had an atmosphere. He had already noticed that some planets were used as a “trashcan” for old and/or broken ships. The only thing that the planet need to become such thing was to have enough gravity to keep the ships. That also meant that most of them had atmospheres. True, not all of them were breathable, but sometimes that happened.

(As Lior had said, the space was huge. There was room for almost any possible combination).

Once the ship started to replenish the air, it was impossible to stop, so he would be stuck there for at least four hours.

He didn’t had much to do or nowhere to go.

There seemed to be only piles and piles of trashed ships there.

Some junk yards planets had scavengers around. These seemed to be one of those, since Keith could hear them looking around for pieces. Usually the scavengers would leave him alone if he leave them alone (and don’t get too far from the ship).

Keith could hear that some of them were getting closer, but since he was wearing the helmet, he didn’t care much.

Not until a duo small humanoid looking grey aliens with long arms and scales (plus an alien dog, with green antennas and purple fur) got close to him, staring at Keith with wide eyes.

He glared (even if they couldn’t see it due to the helmet).

\- Can I help you? – he asked with irritation.

The smaller alien was agape.

\- He came! Like Ma said!

\- Excuse me?

\- Our Ma know things. – the taller one explained – Things n’ stuff that don’t happen yet.

Keith groaned.

Great! Another seer! Exactly what he **didn’t need** on that moment!

The taller alien continued.

\- They said ye came to pick the Legendary ships!

Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- Legendary ships?

\- Yeh! Come n’ see!

The hybrid crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

\- I’m not an idiot. You are just trying to have my ship.

The two shook their heads.

\- We won’t take yer ship, mister.

\- Yeah, sure. – Keith answered with sarcasm.

\- We swear! Besides, your ship is as weird as the Legendary. It is probably worthless.

\- Thank you, but no thank you.

The aliens looked at each other in confusion before turning around.

\- We’ll call our Ma! They explains better.

And they went running from where they had come.

Keith sighed annoyed.

He guessed that many people knew about the seers. That was only a con to make him leave the ship. Being stuck on that planet was the last thing he needed right now.

However, half an hour later, the two aliens were back, this time followed with an older looking grey alien.

One that had the unmistakeable eyes of a Seer.

Golden eyes with square pupils that looked a little too wide, I little too wild, as if they know a little bit too much.

Keith rolled his eyes.

The Seer smiled placidly.

\- Keith Kogane, the Red Lion.

\- Save it. – Keith interrupted – I’m not interested in your fucking prophecies, madam.

\- It is “Mister”, actually.

\- My apologies. And I’m still not interested.

They shook their head.

\- Blunt as ever. Lucky ye that I’m not here for prophecy. It is a warning.

\- A warning?

\- Yer. The other lions n’ the Alteans can track ye down.

Keith felt his blood run cold.

\- What?

\- It was installed after the Green one tried to leave. Security, I guess.

All that time the Voltron team could go after him if they wanted to.

If they want to take him back.

If they want to kill him once for all.

He was not safe.

\- Fuck! – Keith cursed in a low voice.

He needed a new ship.

Fast.

The Seer chuckled.

\- Yer. ‘Fuck’ indeed. When yer ship is ready, fly south. Ye gonna see the “Legendary” ships. Ye know the password, everybody does. Make one work. They can’t follow those.

And then they turned around and left, as cryptic as ever.

The other two aliens stared at each other in surprise and confusion, but followed their Ma.

Keith felt like he was too tired of dealing with seers. However, the possibility that the Voltron team could track him down at any time was terrifying.

What if Red refused to take another paladin and they decided to kill him to clear the spot?

He was still afraid of dying, even if this time, fear was not guiding his actions. If those “legendary ships” were not working, he could try to steal a ship at some port or somethings. He hoped that he still had time and that the paladins were uninterested on his whereabouts for now.

Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to follow the advice of the seer just this time.

That was why, after the ship had completely replenished the air, he flew on the said direction, not exactly sure of what to expect.

Keith was not expecting anything out of the ordinary, and he still got surprised.

He furrowed his brow.

That couldn’t be right.

What the fuck an Altean force field was doing there?

Keith landed beside the force field, still with a frown under his helmet.

The force field was big like a hangar, enough to shelter the 20 something ships inside it (it was hard to say because of the small distortion that the field provoked on the vision). It looked like almost as old as the Castle, but in a worse shape. It seemed like it was there even before the planet started to be used as a junk yard, because there was no other junk inside it, as if the ships had landed on the planet floor and not on a pile of metal trash. The force field seemed like to be set as a security measure for the ships, since it had the metal perimeter of the Altean security fields and it had a panel that would allow someone from the outside to open it if necessary. It was visible that many people had tried over the years to open the panel with no success. The field emitted a low noise, like electricity, that Keith’s sensitive ears were able to hear.

Having another Altean ship would be perfect for Keith. Not only he would already be familiar with the controls, but also he would have no problems with the language. And, since the team Voltron hadn’t put a tracker on those, he would be safer.

Now, what the fuck the seer meant with the “everybody knows the password” bullshit?

If anybody knew the password, the ships probably would have already been scavenged.

“Ye know the password, everybody does” The seer had said.

That woke a memory on Keith’s head.

From his time as the Red Paladin.

 

_That day, all the paladins were together for their lesson on the Altea’s language and customs. Coran was their teacher that day, while Allura was on watch duty._

_They were talking about security, force fields, shields and other things._

_At some point, the subject “passwords” came around (Coran was giving advices on how to make a strong one)._

_“Do you have a standard password?” Pidge had asked with curiosity._

_“What do you mean, number five?”_

_“Like something that is used as a common password before the user changes it”._

_“Yeah” Lance had agreed “Like the ‘000’ or ‘password123’. Something that I know, you know, just like everybody does”._

_“Ah! It is nice to see that your primitive Earth have such an interesting system! Yes, we have those “Everybody knows” passwords. To us Alteans, it is the name of the person that is in power, the King or the Queen.”_

_Shiro had raised one eyebrow._

_“You use your monarch name as standard password?”_

_Coran smiled smugly._

_“Better than ‘000’ don’t you think?”_

_Shiro laughed._

_“Fair enough”._

That memory hurts Keith.

He had tried his best not to think about his former family, the ones that plotted to kill him.

It hurts.

It still hurts.

It hurts because he missed them.

He missed being around, talking with them, laughing with them or just being with them. He missed their smiles and kind words and little quirks. (Shiro had a special spot on his longing, being almost painful to remember his laughing and soft touches, but all of them were dearly missed).

It hurts to remember that they didn’t want him around.

Thinking of them made him think about Red.

He missed her fierce love towards him, her passion and the way she would always accept him. Red always seemed to know what to say to placate his throbbing heart and soothe his pain away. Even when she was yelling at him, he could always feel her infinite love (also because, thinking about it, she would only yell at him when he was reckless and got himself hurt. It was a demonstration of worry and love towards him coming from someone that have some of the same temper issues as he did).

It broke him to think that one of the last things he said to her was a lie. Yes, he said that he loved her, but Keith lied about everything being fine.

Thinking of family made him also think about Lior.

They stayed together for a small set of time, but it was enough for Keith to miss him a lot. There was so many things that he could learn with a father. He never had one before. Even when his mom was live, it had been only the two of them, and he couldn’t remember if she had explained why (now he know the answer, but he didn’t remember if she had told him some sweet lie or not). He missed having Lior’s hand to hold when things were too overwhelming and he missed the comforting way the older Hybrid would look at him most of the time (when he was not rolling his eyes with exasperation).

Thinking that the only person that would want him around, his father, was taken and that he allowed that to happen hurts.

All that hurts a lot.

Pangs of utter guilt.

Maybe he should have allowed the team to end him.

“Kill yourself, dearie”.

Keith shook his head to clear his thoughts.

There was no reason to follow that trail of oppressive thoughts right now.

Not when he knew the answer for the password.

Keith was surprised that the banged panel still worked fairly well. He typed “Alfor” into it.

A message of “access denied” appeared on the screen.

Keith raised his eyebrows.

\- What the hell?

He tried to type “Alfor” again. Maybe he had got it wrong the first time.

Again, access denied.

He tried “King Alfor”.

Still denied.

\- Great. – Keith said with sarcasm.

The only Altean King that he knew the name was not the right King.

He should have paid more attention to the Altea History that Allura tried to teach.

Allura…

Well, Keith knew another name of Alteans’ royalty.

He tried to type “Allura” on the screen.

Immediately, the force field opened for him.

Keith eyes widen.

\- She is a princess! Not a queen! – he said to no one in particular – What the fuck!?

He noticed, with his super hearing, that many scavengers stared at the lowered force field with interest and awe. To avoid losing any important thing, Keith brought his own ship inside the field perimeter and locked it up again, this time with himself inside it (he was the only one that knew the password, so he was secure there).

Now was the time to investigate those ships in peace.

They were MUCH bigger than his exploratory ship. Not huge as the Lions’ Castle, obviously, but bigger enough to be autonomous (making it unnecessary to replenish the air and maybe even the water). Keith counted 23 ships, each one of them different from the other in some way. There was however, one thing that they had in common: they didn’t had many weapons, making Keith believe that they were diplomatic ships. 23 ships and only five blasters (two of them broken). They seemed to be already banged up before they were abandoned, and their protection against time was less efficient than the Castle (Keith concluded that because of the faded paint and rust). His sensitive hearing could only locate two working power crystals, at the biggest ships.

But there was no hush.

Keith decided to explore ship by ship before taking a look at the working crystals.

Entering the first ship made him realize that he was mistaken about his assuming that those were diplomatic ships.

They were researcher ships.

He recognized some of the instruments that Coran had showed them while they were exploring the Castle.

Other than prepared for war, the Lions’ Castle was prepared to other things, like, for example, holding a court, holding a full parliament and working as a scientific research facility. The paladin had explored and asked many questions about Altea customs and traditions. That was how Keith was able to identify some of the scientific items.

The ship also had some sleeping quarters, even if they were small, and other small living facilities. Those made Keith believe that they were prepared to stay long periods doing research. He was glad to find some books. Research related with alien anthropology (“alientology”? Keith was pretty sure he couldn’t call that anthropology) and non-research related books. Fiction books.

Scratch that, Keith was more than glad.

FINALLY something to do on his long hours in space.

Something to make him ignore the cruel voice telling him to end it all.

Even if none of the ships work, it was worth going there just so now he had that.

He also found some personal items that were left behind. It could be useful.

The second ship was basically the same with a different layout, different books and different forgotten personal items. There was also other nice things, like music records and videos. They had plenty of footage from their explorations (that Keith would love to see) and also things that seemed to be movies. He would need to verify that later.

All the ships were like that. As the ships were getting bigger, more rooms were added. Kitchen, pantry, small training room, bigger cockpit, general storage room, small infirmary. Two of them had weapons on board and had defence blasters, and probably had been the scout of the group.

There were starting to have some robots that seemed to be used as aid to pilot the ships among other functions.

The sun was getting higher as Keith was getting to the bigger ships. It was hot. Since he was protected by the distortion of the force field, he felt comfortable enough to take off his helmet, gloves and jacket.

He stopped at midday to lunch (he was still using Earth time, thanks to his phone having Earth configurations. Again, he tried not to think about it too much, since the phone had been a gift from Hunk and Pidge).

After that, only the bigger ships were left to explore.

As it was said before, Keith could hear the power crystals. It was a sound similar to the Castle, so he knew what he was hearing.

The first ship with power that he entered, the second in size, seemed to be the one with the faintest sound. As if the battery was at its end. The lights didn’t turned on when he entered and nothing seemed to work. All the power seemed to be concentrate into preserving the small green house that it had. The plants had become wild with the lack of gardening, but they were alive and they produced fruits.

Many sweet different fruits in small trees along the greenhouse. Keith tried the ones that resembled grapefruits in taste (even though they were blue, not purple, inside).

That brought some of Keith’s nice memories to his mind.

Not every single house or orphanage that he had stayed as a child had been a complete nightmare.

He remembered old sister Angela and her kind and mischievous blue eyes. She was nice to all the kids, but she liked to tell Keith that he was her favourite (and he never saw her saying that to any of the other children). She did an excellent job doing her best to put the children in nice homes. Once she had gotten one’s case, it was just a matter of time before she located the best family that she could for them. Sister Angela tried to teach him the bible and about “God’s love”.

“God loves you, Keith.” She had smiled gently “And he had never forgotten about you”.

She would sneak some exotic things for the most well behaved children to have, especially fruits. Keith always had the impression that he got the best of those.

“God gave us a world of wonders” the old nun said with a mischievous wink “it would be a shame not to try and not to share with others”.

He remembered trying grapefruits with a smile in a day that it was raining outside. It was tasty, even though Keith still preferred cherries.

The problem was that sister Angela was already old.

She passed away in her sleep, leaving Keith alone again.

Maybe that was why he didn’t believed in the concept of god or prophecies. Why would a god that was supposed to love every single creature forsaken him like that?

At least he didn’t use to believe in prophecies. Now he was positive that either there isn’t a god or, if there was, they had a very twisted sense of humour.

A bittersweet memory, but sweet nonetheless, just like the fruit he tried.

As soon as he tried to read the online log on the plants, the power ended.

He could hear the crystal shattering in a million pieces and turning into dust on the core of the ship. Was that what happened to a Balmeran Crystal after a long use?

Keith decided to inspect the crystal even if he already had a strong suspect of what had happened. Just to make sure.

In fact, the crystal had turned into a useless sand. Maybe he could collect it and put in an hourglass, but other than that, there was no use.

Cursing his luck, Keith had no choice but walk to the biggest ship on the fleet.

By the noises that the crystal was making, that one didn’t had much time either. Maybe he could exchange for the crystal of his current ship. It should work.

The last ship seemed to be specialized in geology, since instead of a greenhouse, they had a room with a series of old rocks. There was a crack in the ceiling that had allowed rain to destroy the rocks over the years (since the shield protected against life forms and blast shots, not against the nature). They were almost sand now, only small rocks that probably had been bigger in the past.

The ship had a circular disposition. The centre was some kind of common room, with a glass table at the centre. The glass was actually protecting the ship’s crystal, it could be seen on the inside, as if it was exposed in a museum. The crystal was almost completely matte by now. There were doors to rooms from there and big windows (mirrored windows, just like the Castle. So he could see outside, but people couldn’t see inside). A living quarter for six people, a bathroom, kitchen with pantry, storage room, small training room, research room, rock’s room, small infirmary with two cracked healing pods and the cockpit. There were some dead robots on the common room and a beeping light coming from the cockpit’s panel.

A message.

Keith walked towards it with curiosity.

However, something coiled quickly around his feet.

Keith fell, using one arm to avoid hitting his head on the floor and the other already grabbing his dagger.

The thing that had snaked on his legs was a cable connected to a floating robot, the only one that seemed to be still working. The robot had the size of a basketball, one big lens (like a big eye) and small arms. It spoke with a metallic high-pitched voice.

\- I won’t allow you to steal Altea’s secrets, you villain.

And he pinched Keith’s face.

It hurt, yes, but it was more of an annoyance than anything.

He pushed the robot away with an annoyed growl and started to free his legs.

\- So you came here to destroy this ship too?! I saw what you did to the botany facility, villain!

Keith wished he had put on his helmet.

\- It wasn’t my fault! The crystal gave out because it was old!

\- LIAR! Get out of Captain Ligrey’s ship!

Keith stood and rolled his eyes, trying not to feel hurt (again).

\- You know what? Fine! Shove this whole ship down on your ass if you want to!

And he started to walk away towards the only exit.

He could survive without having the contents of one of the ships. He had more than enough to repair one of the others and get on his merry way.

\- W-wait! – the robot asked, its voice failing a little more – Is that it? You are just going? Aren’t you going to fight with me to the death for the honour of the Galra Empire?

Keith sighed annoyed.

\- First of all, I’m not Galra.

\- You could have fooled me, hideous villain!

Keith growled.

\- Fuck off.

He was almost out of the ship when the robot called again.

\- Don’t leave! Please!

He sounded so desperate that it made Keith stop on his tracks. He looked back over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

For something with only one lens as eye and nothing else, that robot surely seemed to express a lot of emotions. He looked down, as if sad, as if sheepish.

\- Please… I’ve been alone for so long… You are the first thing that came here.

\- “Thing”?!

\- Person! The first _person_ to come here. Please, don’t leave, Galra.

\- I am NOT a Galra!

The robot seemed sheepish and confused.

\- Then… what are you?

Keith wished he knew the answer.

\- A nobody.

And he left, even with the pleas for him to stay.

Keith felt tired suddenly. As if that single interaction had sucked the rest of his energy for the day. He sat at his ship’s cockpit, cursing himself for being without the helmet and jacket, cursing the robot for being cruel for nothing, cursing the Galra Empire, cursing Zarkon and Haggar and everything and everyone.

He stopped himself when he started to curse on the Voltron team or on Red or on Lior.

Keith hold back tears.

It was just NOT FAIR!

He did NOTHING to deserve such fate.

Lior did NOTHING to deserve such fate.

His mommy did NOTHING to deserve such fate!

That was just NOT FAIR!

“End it all. Kill yourself, dearie” the cruel voice chuckled.

Keith took a deep breath, holding back any of his tears.

\- I’m fine! I’m fine! I’m fine! – he lied to his own self.

The rest of the afternoon was just him trying to recover himself. He still wasn’t feeling like listening to music, and that encounter inside one of the ships left him feeling uneasy to go inside one of those again. He set a camp outside his ship, though. It was nice to sleep under the stars and breathe fresh air. Keith even made a small fire to keep him warm. He could hear the small robot moving inside the main ship. He had been quiet until he entered, but now he seemed more active.

Keith woke up with the rising sun.

Although he still wasn’t 100% up to deal with the ships, there was no good in postpone it. As far as he knew, the Voltron team could be on their way to end him.

The faster he dealt with the changing ships, the better.

Firstly, he tried looking at the smaller ones. He was guessing that he could put the power crystal from his current ship on one of those and use from now own (he was traveling alone anyways, so a small ship would be preferred). However, those were also the most damaged, either by the time itself and from an old attack (there were holes on the ships).

Keith grumbled annoyed while taking whatever he could from the ships (books mostly. Even the ones about science subjects that didn’t usually interested him were a sight for sore eyes). He was ready to examine the medium size ships when the robot voice broke the silence.

\- Why are you trying to steal the Altean ships, Mr. Nobody?

Keith couldn’t help but smile with the irony.

\- I cannot steal something that have been abandoned, Polyphemus.

\- Polyphemus?

Keith looked in the direction of the door of the big ship.

\- It is a reference from a legend from my planet.

\- I don’t recall any Galra legend with that name.

The hybrid groaned.

\- I. Am. NOT. Galra!

He caught a glimpse of the round robot.

\- I don’t want to be rude, but for someone that is not Galra, you surely looks a lot like one.

Keith sigh.

\- Yeah, I guess you are right on that one.

He walked until he was at the door of the ship. He could see the robot floating near the entry, his cable stretched as much as it dared. Maybe the robot couldn’t take it off anymore.

It stared at Keith warily.

\- How did you even know the password to enter?

\- Some… people that knew about Altea’s culture taught me.

He didn’t want to talk about Allura or Coran. Would the robot reject him if it knew that the last Altean Princess had decided to kill him?

\- Altea is dead. – there was more pain on the robot’s answer than it was expected – I’m the last thing that still remember the glory days of Altea.

\- I don’t want to be rude, but how do you know that? I seems unlikely that you were traveling around to know that.

The robot hesitated. It looked down, as if sad.

\- We tried to contact them.

\- We?

\- Yes. Me and my friends… the other robots.

The robot paused to glance inside the ship, where another robot laid motionless and broken.

\- My master…

It trembled, as if regretting saying that. The robot tried again.

\- Captain Ligrey left us here. She left a message for any Alteans that found the ship, and then they left these… - they paused again, before continued in a pained way – _useless_ _ships_ , as she eloquently said. She left us behind to join a military vessel with all hers… Altean crew.

Keith nodded with sympathy.

\- I’m sorry. It sucks to be abandoned.

\- How do you know?

Keith thought about the two times in his lifetime when he thought he would be adopted. He thought about Shiro leaving their shared room.

The robot had seemed honest with him. Besides, he never had an opportunity to tell about his life in details. Lior hadn’t pushed him, and Keith was not prepared on that time. Not as he felt now.

\- My mother died when I was very young and I was pushed into the system.

\- System?

\- For children without family. They try to locate a foster family for you in hopes to get you adopted.

\- Oh.

\- Besides, I also had… - he needed to take a deep breath before continued – I also had a lover once. The love of my life. He… left me…

Keith fought against tears before continuing.

\- He left me after I changed... All the people… All the people that I consider as my family abandoned me after I change…

The robot seemed confused.

\- Changed?

\- Yeah… As I said, I’m not Galra. I’m… I’m a Galra Hybrid. The Galra are imprisoning entire planets and forcing the women to birth hybrids to be slaves to the Empire.

There was an adjustment on the robot’s lens, like a photographic camera adjusting it’s focus. As if the robot had wide eyes listening to that.

\- That is disgusting!

Keith shrugged before picking his phone.

\- I was one of the lucky ones. Some species don’t look immediately like Galra when they are born. I used to look like this.

He chose a picture of him alone. Shiro had snapped while he was trying to sharp his dagger. Keith had his tongue poking out of his lips and his hair in a ponytail. He looked ridiculous and he hated the picture (like he hated most of his pictures), but Shiro (and Allura and Pidge and Hunk and Coran) had told him that he looked cute.

(Lance had picked Shiro’s phone and shared the photo on the chat group to make fun of Keith. Luckily, Keith had an embarrassing photo of Lance when he fell asleep on Blue’s paw, and he used that as revenge).

The robot stared at the picture, and if it was even possible, the lone eye seemed to be even wider in shock.

\- Unbelievable! If it wasn’t for the hideous ears and lack of face marks, you could even be an Altean!

Keith chuckled.

\- Heh. I guess our species evolved in similar ways… Although we don’t have the shapeshift gene.

The robot stared at Keith.

\- Why did you changed then?

The man sighed.

\- I don’t know… Most hybrids don’t know. I came in contact with some after… - another sigh – after my transformation. The best guess is that because I left my birth planet. But that is all what I have.

He put the phone back in his pocket.

\- The point is, I know how it is to be abandoned alone in the universe.

There was a pause.

\- I… I wasn’t always alone. – the robot said – My friends were with me. We used to roam inside the perimeter. Just talking or taking care of the specimens our maste- our owners collected.

Another pause, like a sigh (but without the actual sigh).

\- We tried to keep it all tidy for when they came back. We also tried to contact Altea, just to say where we were.

It floated down, its small arm touching the closest dead robot on the floor, obviously one of the robot’s dead friends.

\- Slowly, the crystals started to die because of time. My friends didn’t had any way to recharge anymore. I begged to RPR-76, the last of them, to recharge here with me. My crystal were bigger, so it lasted longer. RPR-76 refused, until it was too late… After that, I finally realized that I was alone. That there was no more Altea, no more mast- owner. No more owner. No more friends…

There was another pause. A sad pause in which the robot stared at RPR-76.

\- I’ve been alone for so long…

\- How long? – Keith asked gently.

\- Three millennia, two hundred fifty-nine years, six months and three days. Counting the time to the hour started to be pointless after a while, but I kept track of the days.

Keith was wide eyed.

\- Holy fuck! That is awful!

The robot raised its arms in a nonchalant way.

\- I’m sorry. – Keith said earnestly.

The robot seemed confused.

\- For what?

\- For you being abandoned. For you staying alone for so long. I’m sorry. You seems like a nice person. You don’t deserve it.

There was a long pause that the robot stared at Keith in what seemed to be complete shock.

\- I’m not a person. – it said at last – I’m just a robot.

Keith rolled his eyes and put his hands on his waist.

\- You treated me nicer than most people, even after a rocky start, and you have a mind of your own. That pretty much meet all my criteria to be a person.

\- Your standards are really low, Mr. Nobody.

\- Don’t sass me, Polyphemus.

They both chuckled.

\- What is your name? – the boy asked.

\- We robots don’t have name. Only serials numbers. Like my best friends, MCHZ-0, RPR-76 and GNC-Y.

\- Really? Why?

\- Well, you see, back in Altea, anything non-alive was considered inferior to the living creatures. We were only used in activities that may represent some risk to the wellbeing of an Altean. A big part of the army was made with drones. Also, some exploration expeditions sometimes required our aid to avoid harm to your mast- our owners. So the mas- owners, didn’t gave us names.

Keith raised his eyebrows.

\- Why do you keep avoiding calling your owner your master?

The robot hissed.

\- It was forbidden to treat them as such. Only Knights could have Lords as masters. Me and my friends used to joke that our owners were our masters. I guess I’m just too rusty to hide it like we used to do before.

\- Ah, that is ok. I really don’t care about some stupid rule from ten thousand years ago. Although, that Ligrey seems like an asshole to me.

The robot gasped.

\- How dare you!

\- I’m sorry to say that, but it is the truth. She abandoned you to your own luck right after calling you useless. If that is not an asshole, than I don’t know what it is.

There was an angry pause before the robot made a metallic sound that looked like a groan.

\- I hate that you are right. Master Ligrey was never very kind.

\- An asshole.

The robot seemed to cross its arms.

\- Are you always this blunt?

Keith shrugged.

The robot laughed good-heartedly.

\- What a peculiar person!

The man smiled.

\- So, what is your name? – Keith tried again before rolling his eyes – Or serial.

\- PTR-33, sir.

\- PTR-33?

\- Yes. My… master used to call me only 33.

\- That is hardly a name.

PTR-33 made another nonchalant gesture with its little arms.

\- That is all what I have.

\- Why didn’t you pick a name for yourself?

\- A name…? For myself? – it seemed panicked – No! I couldn’t! I wouldn’t dare…!

Keith made calming gesture with his hands.

\- Hey! Easy! Easy! That was just a suggestion. I mean, you have been on your own for so long that it seems unfair to have only a serial as name.

PTR-33 looked down.

\- I don’t think I have the guts, so to speak, to rebel that much, sir.

\- You already call that Ligrey gal your “master” when you technically are not allowed. At this point, go big or go home.

PTR-33 seemed to consider that for some instants before shaking its head/body.

\- I don’t think I would dare…

Keith shrugged and smiled.

\- That is ok. No pressure. I can call you 33 if you want.

PTR-33 stared at him in a way that Keith couldn’t understand.

\- Can you give me a name? – the robot asked with hope in its mechanic voice.

Keith was chocked.

\- Me?

\- Yes, sir.

\- But we have just met! I don’t think it would be fair to you.

\- Quite on contrary, sir. You could just picked a ship and left. There are at least three ships that are still good, just need a new power crystal. You stayed with me.

Keith looked down.

\- I stayed because I was… recovering. I’m not as kind as you take me for.

\- Regardless of the reason that you stayed, you still stayed. Still talked to me even when I was an, well, to put in your words, an asshole, yesterday. That is the kindest that a non-robot had been with me in… ten thousand years.

\- Wow. That is sad. I wasn’t even trying.

\- Exactly. My old master when she was trying she wouldn’t be as gentle as you. It would be an honour for you to give me a name.

Keith was speechless.

\- I-I… I don’t even know what to say!

\- A name would be nice. – the robot seemed to vibrate lightly with excitement – Maybe something with a meaning! Something brilliant!

Keith’s mind went blank staring at PTR-33.

And, as always as when his mind went blank, he blunted out the first thing that he thought.

\- Peter.

The robot seemed shocked.

\- …did you just used my serial to create a name?

Keith felt himself blushing with embarrassment.

\- No! It is a real name back on my planet!

The robot seemed skeptical, crossing its little arms and adjusting its lens.

\- Really? What does it means?

Keith felt himself blushing even harder.

\- Rock.

The robot was silent, its lens adjusting again as if it was widening its eyes.

Keith tried to elaborate.

\- I’m sorry. I’m not good with giving names. But I swear that there is a history behind-

\- I LOVE IT!

The man stopped his rant and frowned with confusion.

\- Come again?

The robot now was vibrating with joy and excitement.

\- I LOVE IT! I’m a geology unit! I always LOVED rocks and stones! Now my name literally means “Rock”!

It stared at Keith with a charming gleam in its lens.

\- Thank you!

Keith was a little lost for a few moments before chuckling pleased.

\- Nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Keith, Keith Kogane.

He extended his hand for a handshake. Peter stared at the hand for a few moments, as if it was fascinated by the gesture, before using both of its little hands to shake.

\- It was nice to meet you too, Keith.

Keith quirked one eyebrow up.

\- “Was”?

Peter seemed guilty.

\- Well, my crystal is about to break too. I probably have only a few days left.

\- WHAT!?

Peter lowered its lens with sadness.

\- I can drain the power to my memory core. But that will only make me survive another day. I’m already not doing well, since I cannot leave my recharge cable anymore. If my memory core stops to work, then I’m over.

Once again, Keith was speechless.

Peter seemed unfazed by the lack of response.

\- Don’t worry! I’m happy! I got to know you before I am… terminated. It was great.

\- That is not happening.

Peter stared at him with its lens adjusting in confusing.

\- Pardon?

\- Can you channel all the rest of the energy to your memory core? I have an idea I’d like to try.

The robot seemed unsure.

\- I don’t know what you are planning, but the probability of it working is of 79%.

\- Do you want to have more time, Peter?

\- Of course I do, Keith. What a foolish question.

\- So you have to trust me. Drain all the rest of the energy from your crystal.

Peter hesitated for a few instants before nodding.

\- Ok. I trust you.

In retrospect, Keith didn’t plan on taking the biggest ship on the flee. Hell, even he, that was no an expert on how Altean ships worked KNEW that his power crystal was not big enough. It was new, that was for sure (different from the crystals on that fleet, the crystals of the Castle hadn’t been used on all that time. Also they had changed the few ones that were faulty), but it probably was not enough.

But he HAD to try.

In the worst-case scenario, he would become a scavenger and live there.

He didn’t have any objective anyway.

At least he would be secure behind the Altean force field and he would have a friend.

Keith took the power crystal off his ship, new and shiny.

While he was walking back, he shouted to Peter.

\- How do you open your crystal chamber?

The robot shouted back.

\- It can only be open from the inside, but only accessed on the outside.

\- Peachy! Open it please.

\- W-what are you going to do with it? – Peter asked even if it was already lowering the crystal.

It was possible to see Peter through the glass. It seemed frantic.

Keith smiled through the glass and showed the crystal.

Peter adjusted its lens.

\- It is not the right crystal for this ship! It is too small! Things will malfunction if you use it here!

\- Will your memory core malfunction?

\- Well, not if I redirect most of the energy to it…

\- Great! Are you ready for the change then?

\- Wait! It is not the best choice for you!

\- Yes, it is, Peter. If you are going to live, then it is the best choice!

\- I’M A ROBOT! I’M NOT EVEN ALIVE TO BEGIN WITH!

\- We can argue about the philosophy of life all day if you want, but I’m going to change the crystals in ten seconds

\- What in heavens is a second?

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Ticks, whatever! You have ten ticks to prepare.

Peter closed its lens completely, as if it had closed its eye to calm itself. Then it opened again.

\- Ok, I’m ready.

Keith was going to push the old crystal aside, but it broke as soon as he touched it.

He sucked a breath in surprised and looked up to see if Peter was ok. The robot was still floating and staring at him expectantly.

The man released his breath to stay calm and gently put the new crystal on its place.

Immediately, part of the ship light up.

Peter gave the command to the power crystal chamber to close.

Keith smiled and walked to the ship entrance.

As he stepped inside, he met Peter’s awed stare.

\- You used your crystal to save me. Even if now you cannot pilot any of the other ships. Why? Why did you do that?

Keith shrugged.

\- I couldn’t let you die… You were… the first person that was kind to me too.

Peter stared at him for a few moments before deadpanning:

\- You are an idiot.

Keith just shrugged again with a guilty smile.

\- Now you we will have to make a HUGE reconstruction in order for this ship to fly! And it will still have a lot of problems that we cannot fix BECAUSE THE CRYSTAL IS TOO SMALL! – the robot screeched.

The man kept his smile.

\- We will manage. I think I can handle some reform if you guide me. Hell, I can even make some improvement here.

\- We will not be able to turn all the devices at the same time, master.

\- But will we be able to fly around space?

That charming gleam returned to Peter’s face.

\- Better than that: we can open wormholes!

Keith was in awe.

\- Really?! Peter, that is great!

\- Still! We will not be able to turn all the stuff at the same time! The crystal will drain a lot faster than normal!

\- We will manage, Peter.

The robot threw its arms up in surrender.

\- I give up! You are a stubborn person, master Keith!

Keith frowned.

\- “Master”?

Peter seemed unsure.

\- If it bothers you, I can stop calling you that…

\- It is not that… - he sighed, feeling terrible again – It is just… I’m no captain. I’m no scientist. I’m just some ugly Galra hybrid. Basically, I’m nobody.

\- Well, now you are somebody! You are my master!

\- You seriously should reconsider it.

\- No! My decision is final!

Keith couldn’t help himself.

He felt his eyes water and a soft smile on his lips.

\- I… Peter… You… - he took a deep breath – I’m honoured.

He tried to rub his eyes to avoid crying.

Peter seemed to beam.

It took some moments for Keith to calm himself before trying to change the subject.

\- So… for what pronouns should I call you?

Peter’s lens adjusted again in confusion.

\- Pardon, master?

\- Erm… Are you a boy or a girl?

\- I’m a robot, master.

Keith laughed.

\- Ok, that was a terrible question.

\- Indeed. – Keith didn’t know that robots could snort, but that was EXACTLY what Peter did (and it was rather cute).

\- What I meant was… Like, I prefer the pronouns he, his and him. What do you prefer?

Peter was silent for a long time (even longer than before).

\- Master, I’m a robot. I always was an it.

Keith smiled, a reassurance already at the tip of his tongue. However, Peter continued.

\- But… If I had to choose… I guess it would be they? – they moved their little hands in agitation – I mean, that is what makes sense. I don’t exactly have a gender. I mean, I could go by feminine pronouns, but that would make me a little uncomfortable…

The boy nodded.

\- That is fine! I can use they, them and their.

Peter stared at him for a long moment before beaming again.

\- You are just SO NICE! I’m keeping you!

Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

The next few days were blissful. Keith started to reform the old ship into a shape that could at least fly. He turned the old rock room into a green house and took those fructiferous plants from the other ship.

Peter kept what left of the rocks.

\- I like rocks, master! – they chipped happily.

That big ship had space for at least six people. Keith took one of the lower bunker beds, and after some coaxing, Peter took one of the higher ones.

\- I don’t exactly need to sleep, but it is a nice place to put my rocs! – they beamed.

Keith had quirked one eyebrow.

\- Are you, literally, putting your pet rocks to sleep?

Peter stared at him as if he was an idiot.

\- Rocks are not pets, sir. They are rocks.

Keith laughed.

\- Fine. Whatever.

(He ended up turning four bed slots into lockers. It had space for him to keep his stuff and for Peter to keep their stones and rocks. The extra mattress became soft pillows for the centre common room couches.

It took Keith a whole week, but FINALLY, with Peter’s directions, he was able to upload the working blasters to the ship.

\- We cannot shoot many times. – Peter had warned him – Also, we can’t keep the shields up and shoot at the same time.

Keith shrugged.

\- We will have to be really coordinate then if we ever need to shoot.

There was the Ligrey’s message, the one on the main panel that kept blinking the whole time. Peter offered to show it to him, but Keith refused.

He really wasn’t interested on what the ex-captain had to say.

The whole time, Peter just kept talking and talking and talking.

It was rather pleasant, because Peter would make the cruel silence go away without being obnoxious. They was mindful of their volume since Keith had told them about his hypersensitive hearing. Peter spoke in a way that wouldn’t require Keith to answer, but left enough space and comfort that if the man wanted, he could participate more actively. Also, it was quite fascinating to hear about Altea through the eyes of someone who saw the bad side of the so called “generous” people.

Keith learned MANY new things about Altea, Zarkon, the Galra Empire, and even Voltron.

He couldn’t say that the Alteans weren’t diplomatic and fair to other species. However, there was a certain arrogance ln them that he learned through Peter’s words.

\- I mean, - the robot talked – they were not conquers, you know? But we don’t exactly asked for permission to go to the planets to collect the sample. I don’t want to speak ill of captain Ligrey, but she said that was a silly thing to actually ask for permission when GNC-Y asked her about it. And I just didn’t thought it was right, you know?

Keith had nodded.

\- Seems inconsiderate.

\- I know! The other captains from other ships were just the same! MCHZ-0 was in another fleet before Sergeant Hyrim bought them. They said it was just the same. Then came the war and the King didn’t ask for any help! He was like – Peter made some impersonation of King Alfor (it was kinda funny) - “we have Voltron! Hear us roar! Roaaaar!”

Keith laughed, even if he felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of Voltron.

Thinking now, it seemed kind of dick-ish to hide the Lions and the Castle in planets that knew nothing about the danger that they were facing by sheltering those. Zarkon would stop at nothing to have the Lions, that probably would destroy all the planets that had them (Earth included). Couldn’t Alfor give the Lions to his allies on the war?

\- Did Altea have allies against the Galra? – Keith couldn’t help but ask – I mean, the Galra weren’t that great ten thousand years ago, were they? They could be taken down by coordinate effort, right?

Peter shook their head/body.

\- No to your first two questions, and yes to the third, although I’m not the best robot for you to ask. RPR-76 was a lot more interested in politics and things like that. They were a defence unit after all. I think that it could have affected them, if they wasn’t previously damaged. They were prepared anyway. But for what they had told me, Altea tried to fight alone against the Galra and the Galra were also fighting alone. But while Altea had only 4 Voltron Lions working, the Galra had some hard core magic with that weirdo witch tagging along Zarkon.

Keith frowned.

\- Haggar.

Peter stared at him with incredulity.

\- Yes. Her. How do you know?

Keith blushed and tried to look nonchalant.

\- Zarkon is still alive nowadays, and so does her.

\- Really?

Peter stopped for some solid moments and Keith worried that he was caught on his lie.

But then the robot shrugged.

\- Coming from those two unholy people, I really don’t doubt that they found ways to live longer.

\- And Alfor and Zarkon were just fighting each other?

\- Yes, indeed. Only after King Alfor hide the Voltron Lions that Zarkon started to conquer other solar systems. But I really think that he would try to conquer everything anyway if he had taken the Lions. Altea liked to just use them to make pressure. You know, to get a more favourable reaction from other planets. RPR-76 ALWAYS complained that it was a terrible use for such noble creatures, but after the war against the old cruel overlord, Tag, from the Tulsh planet, the Altean Kings and Queens become quite fond on reminding everyone that they had the Voltron.

Keith kept a frown on his face.

In the end, Alfor and Zarkon were not that different…

\- So Altea was an imperialistic conqueror…

\- No, master. That is not exactly true. You see, Altea would try to keep the order in the galaxy, so one planet would not conquer another. They just… Tried to make the others agree with their visions of peace. I’ve never seen the kings use the Lions more than for a demonstration before the Restoration.

\- Restoration?

\- Yes! The Lions were created a stupid long time ago, but they were considered obsolete for centuries. Once the overlord Tag started to cause havoc, a team of engineers was designed to Restore the Lions! – Peter looked down – All of them died when a raid of Tulshes invaded the Lions’ Castle, including the Royal Adviser only son.

“Coran’s son” Keith’s mind provided him.

Peter continued.

\- Then a new team of Paladins was chosen, from different planets to defeat Tag!

\- And one of them was Galra.

Keith held his tongue that he knew that Zarkon was the Black paladin.

He didn’t want to revel that he was… that he had been the Red Paladin himself. Peter probably would hate him.

“Who wouldn’t hate you, dearie? You are a coward. Why not taking the easy way once again and hanging yourself in that cable that you are trying to fix?”

Peter nodded.

\- You won’t believe this, but Zarkon himself was the Black Paladin, leader of Voltron!

Keith hummed and tried to widen his eyes in a chocked expression.

\- Seriously?

He was used to lie when he was on some foster families. It was easier than the truth. (Sometimes, even himself wished he could believe his own lies). As long as he kept track of his lies, he would be fine.

\- Unfortunately, master. – Peter lowered their eye - I mean, RPR-76 liked to complain that Zarkon wasn’t a good choice for the Black Paladin from the very start. He cared too much for being the strongest and making the Galra the stronger ones to be a good leader. Not everybody is cut for war and fighting. Altea could have many problems, but at least that was one thing that they respected. Then, with Voltron, Zarkon became power hungry. Being the strongest became one obsession to him. RPR-76 told me that he made a massacre of his own people, some kind of “Final Judgement” to eliminate the undesirable, the weak, the old and deficient.

Keith looked down, suddenly remembering some of his History classes from High School about WW2.

Peter continued.

\- But worry not, master! – they chipped – Voltron and Allura, the lost Queen, will rise again one day! They will be the mightier and more compassionate warriors in all the universe! They surely will help people like you, sir!

\- “People like me”? – Keith tried not to sound as offended as he felt.

\- Yes. People, hybrids, like you. – Peter nodded, ignoring the cold tone of their master in order to explain themselves – People that are victims of Zarkon’s dirty plans.

Keith blinked, feeling a little guilty for having doubted Peter’s good heart.

\- Oh.

\- Yes! – Peter patted his head – You will see! They will defend the whole universe and end the Empire’s dark intentions!

Keith focused on the engine that he was trying to fix.

\- But what if they are just as cruel as the Galra? – he couldn’t help asking – What if… What if they are so far up their asses that they will not see that the Hybrids are not the same as the Galra?

Peter stared at him, tilting their head in confusion.

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean that, I know that I look like Galra. You yourself tried to attack me when we first met.

\- I’m ashamed to say that it is true… But I came to my senses! I realize now that I was as idiot, even if I didn’t had realized that on the moment. And I sincerely apologize for that, master Keith.

They touched Keith’s shoulder with their small metal hand.

A familiar gesture, even if it was a bit colder than what Keith’s remembered.

(Shiro’s big warm hands…)

Keith tried to find comfort on that, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but remember the secret meeting.

Three clear votes in favour of killing him (including Shiro).

Two swinger votes, that probably would decide in pro of murdering him.

Only one vote to protect him, and that vote was cast only because Hunk didn’t want to have his hands dirty with blood.

The “Defenders of the Universe” wanted him dead.

What chance could any other hybrid have?

“Kill yourself”

Keith nodded to Peter.

\- I forgive you, Peter, but I worry that if there are new paladins, if they will realize that the hybrids are not Galra before doing things that they will regret.

The robot blinked their lens in confusion.

\- What an odd worry, master.

Keith said no more.

After the weapons, they fixed the defence barrier. It was not even near as powerful as the Castle, but it was something.

Then, Peter asked for help to fix the exploratory cameras.

\- We used to use these inside narrow caves. – they said, with at least forty cameras on the table – Since I cannot unplug myself from my memory core, I’d like to use those to walk around with you, master! I mean, if you don’t mind.

\- That is fine, Peter. But why can’t you unplug yourself?

\- My core is damaged because of time. If I unplug now, without changing the faulty pieces, I’ll be re-started and I’ll lose all my memory, all my personality, everything.

\- There isn’t extra pieces that we can use around here?

\- Unfortunately no, sir. MCHZ-0 looked before they were terminated. There wasn’t anything.

\- Ok, we can work with the cameras then.

Five cameras of the size of tennis balls allowed Peter to see AND to talk with Keith, the others (that had the size of ping-pong balls) made it only possible for Peter to see and hear (not talk back). Keith helped them fix all of them anyway.

Better safe than sorry, right?

Ligrey’s message was still there.

\- Are you sure you don’t want to hear it, master Keith?

Keith had shook his head.

\- I’m not exactly interested.

They fix the wormhole system.

Then there was just a few minor things to fix. The air conditioning and heating systems, the plumbing, the navigation system, and other small details. Keith installed his I.N. aerial on the new system, and Peter integrated themselves with his phone system.

\- This device is HEAVEN! – they said vibrating of excitement – I mean, coding and programing is not exactly my main focus. More like a hobby, a hobby that I like A LOT. And this system is a WORK OF ART! It is a little primitive, without holo-screen, but it is still charming and delightful! And it works with Altean technology! How AMAZING!

They turned to Keith.

\- Where do you get it, master?

Keith looked down.

\- A friend from the past gave me.

\- Oh.

Keith had told to Peter about how his friends and family turned against him after his transformation. But he avoided telling them that they were the paladins of Voltron and the so called Lost Queen were those same people.

He didn’t want to Peter to hate him.

“He will find out, dearie. And he will hate you even more. End it all now, Kill yourself”.

Since he had told them that, Peter would respect his privacy.

Peter stared at the phone again.

\- Do you mind if I make some modifications? To make it better?

Keith shrugged.

\- As long as you don’t broke it, it is fine.

It was more than fine.

Now the system was integrated with the ship and it was even more intuitive than before. The phone was faster and, according to Peter, it was even more secure than before if he needed to send messages through the I.N. Peter was even able to make music play on the sound system (softly, of course. The robot was very mindful of Keith’s hearing needs). They was fascinated with Earth music (specially the few electronic music that Keith had).

The two of them weren’t able to fix the healing pods. The anaesthesia system was broken, so it would be painful to use it.

Keith had shrugged.

\- I’ll try not to get hurt.

\- I can try to bandage you if necessary. GNC-Y taught me how.

\- Awesome, Peter.

The robot beamed.

\- Anything I can do for a friend!

After almost three weeks working nonstop and storing everything (book and small belongings) that could be useful, the ship was ready to go.

Keith looked at it with a smile from the outside.

\- It is not exactly pretty, but it is working. – he said to the Peter-cam that was following him.

\- It could use some paint. – Peter answered through the camera-bot (the communication system was working).

The boy nodded.

\- Yeah, maybe some red.

\- Red?

\- I like red.

\- Oh, I almost didn’t noticed with all the red on your wardrobe. – Peter feigned shock.

Keith laughed.

\- Don’t try to sass me, young robot.

\- Me? Sass you, master? – they gasped – Never!

Both laughed.

On the very next morning they were taking off.

Keith made sure to seal the force field over the other ships again. He didn’t know when or even if the Voltron team would go after him, so it could be useful to save that as spare pieces in case they needed to make repairs.

They also took some valuable parts that they could find around the junk yard and sold to the scavenger centre. They had a few Gacs now that they decided to use to exchange for food and other things that Peter said that they needed.

(It was basically things for Keith. The robot really fussed a lot about him).

Traveling through space with a companion helped easing the weight over Keith’s heart. It was easy to ignore the cruel voice in his head if there was someone that cared about him.

However, it was still there.

Still taunting him.

Still tempting him.

“Kill yourself. End your misery. Kill yourself, dearie. Open the ship hatch and it will be over before you even notice.”

Most days it was his own voice telling those things to him.

Some few days, when missing his friends was a burden too hard to carry, it was Shiro’s voice.

“Think about others for once in your life, _Galra_ ”

It hurt.

It still hurt.

It hurt because Keith still thought they were right.

He should do it.

Peter soon enough noticed that gloomy cloud over Keith’s thoughts, even if they couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

\- You can tell me anything you know? – they said with a gentle gleam on their lens – I really won’t judge.

But how could Keith tell them that Voltron and the lost Queen Allura thought that he should be killed?

It got worse on their first stop to buy the things they need.

They stopped by a busy space port. Keith locked the ship and walked around with his helmet. Peter-cam followed him.

\- Master, are the smaller Galras the hybrids? – they asked staring at a public punishment of a young woman hybrid in the middle of the plaza.

Keith stared at the scene feeling his heart constrict.

\- Yes, Peter.

\- Can’t we do something?

It was obvious by their tone (even if low, so that only Keith could hear them) that Peter was also angry about the scene.

Keith felt anger.

Keith felt like doing something.

Keith felt like punching all the Galra and telling all the people that spoke ill of the hybrid to shut the fuck up.

His heart told him to avenge all of them.

However, his fear held him back.

It was stupid to act, even if it BURNED him not to do anything.

\- No, Peter. We can’t.

Through all day, Peter noticed that each ill thing that was said about the hybrids, each slur, each slave that they saw made Keith tense.

\- You want to do something. – they said that night, after the duo left the port.

It was not a question, and for one second Keith remembered of Red, and how she used to do just like that. However, thinking of her made his heart heavy with guilty.

After all, he lied to her.

He abandoned her.

He ran.

Like a coward.

“Kill yourself”.

\- It doesn’t matter. – Keith had said, turning around in bed – There is nothing I can do.

\- Well, maybe you could-

\- I said that there is nothing I can do!

He lashed out on Peter, glaring and clenching his fists.

Peter stared at him in surprise and hurt.

\- I just thought…

\- What? That I can go barging my bayard against everybody and all would be solved? That is not how life work! That is not how MY life works! Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot!

Keith fell back on bed, looking away from Peter.

\- Anything that I do will backfire and I will suffer.

They stayed in silence for a few moments.

\- Bayard? – Peter asked quietly.

\- Figure of speaking. – Keith answered annoyed with himself for not being good at keep track of his own lies – Someone had told me about those magical powerful weapons.

\- The same person who taught you how to pilot Altean ships?

\- Yes, Peter. Now leave me the fuck alone.

Peter floated near him.

\- We didn’t bought all the things we need. – they informed with a sad tone – We still need some things for the plants.

Keith stared at the wall.

\- We will buy it tomorrow.

But in the next day, Keith just couldn’t find strength to move.

He laid in bed and only ate because Peter started to poke him angrily. The lights stayed turned off that day.

\- Please, master. – the robot pleaded – I’m your friend. Talk to me. Please.

Keith just kept staring blankly at the wall.

\- I’m fine.

There was no venom in his voice.

Also, there was no fire.

Keith felt already dead inside.

“Finish the job. Kill yourself, dearie”.

Also, now he was feeling guilt for being such an ass to Peter.

“You cannot do anything right, _Galra_ ”

“Just do everyone a favour and kill yourself, dearie”.

After two days like that, Keith was able to summon enough energy to get out of bed. He went to the training room and hit the bag until his fingers were raw. Peter cursed him quite colourfully for hurting himself like that while tending to his bleeding knuckles.

Keith didn’t know from where came such anger that made him do that, but at least moving and fighting made him feel less anxious. He was always prone to do a lot of exercises and movement activities. So it seemed to be for the best to keep an exercise routine.

On the next few days, they reach another spaceport.

(They decided not to try to jump around the galaxies with wormholes just yet. There was no need to hurry after all, no objective).

They landed on the Ytak trading centre. It was morning for them, but the middle of the afternoon for the city.

The noises made Keith took a minute to get ready to exit the ship.

\- Are you all right, master? – Peter asked worried.

The boy smiled before adjusting the helmet.

\- Yeah, peachy, Peter. Just needed a moment.

\- We can stay for a little while. No hush.

\- Yeah, but I just want to get this over with. Thanks anyway, buddy.

He exited the ship with Peter-cam following him.

The architecture was exquisite, with many colourful domes on top of yellow and light brown buildings. There were many fountains in blue and green, in which children and some careless people would drink or refresh themselves. There were many trees around, and people under their shade (either resting a bit or selling things). There was a sweet smell on the air, like dates and cinnamon.

The locals were tall and had brown skin with patches of green, like gentle freckles. Their eyes had white milk pupils and the form of diamonds, with irises of diverse colours, similar to humans, but with extra colours on the palette (Like mauve and pink). None of them had hair. They used white clothes that covered most of their bodies, but with adornment in different colours and diverse jewels. They all seemed very sophisticated and educated.

\- The Harag people were always one of the most advanced civilizations of all universe! – Peter chipped about the people – They truly and earnestly believed that a good education, specially their women education, was the only thing that could make a nation reach happiness! I’m glad to see that they were able to keep their independence!

Keith glared at some Galra drones and sentries passing by.

\- But it obviously had a high price.

They needed gardening supplies to keep all the fructiferous plants that they have, among with other items.

After that… Keith was not sure.

What should he do?

What could he do?

He was hated just for being who he was.

There was no hope fighting.

Hiding seemed even more cowardly.

And suicide…

“Is your only option” the cruel voice provided with a chuckle.

Keith was ready to turn to a busy market street that seemed promising, when a litter stopped nearby and a hand stretched out of it to grab his arm.

\- FINALLY! Took you long enough to get here! – the male voice from the owner of the arm said.

Keith pulled his arm free from the stranger.

\- You got the wrong person, sir. – he said, a little more harsh than necessary.

\- No I didn’t. – the man answered, pulling the curtains away to stare at them.

Immediately, Keith glared.

The unknown person’s eyes denounced what he was.

He had eyes like a supernova, red and full of a knowledge that he shouldn’t have.

Another seer.

\- I have no business with seers. – Keith answered with clenched teeth and fists.

The man rolled his eyes. He seemed angry.

Almost as if he didn’t want to be there either.

\- And I wished I didn’t have business with you, Keith, but here we are!

Peter stared at the stranger.

It was hard to read their expressions when they was using the floating small cameras, but if the hybrid had to guess, he would say that his robotic friend was shocked.

\- I don’t have to listen to you. – Keith said turning his back on the seer and trying to walk away.

It would take some time to turn the litter around, so he had a nice head starter.

However, the seer grumbled before saying in a harsh tone:

\- Do you want to LIVE, Keith, son of Saori?

Keith glared back.

Peter was silent.

\- Don’t you dare to use my mom.

The seer glared back.

\- I’m not using her. I’m evoking her spirit because she died for you, even against the Universe’s will. She died because she loved you so much that she would do it again so you could be safe and sound. And honestly, I’m so fucking pissed with the whole motherfucking Universe right now for making her beautiful sacrifice turn into a disgusting way to prepare you to be slaughtered as the Red fucking Lamb that if you don’t enter this litter right fucking now, I swear to Har Himself that I’ll drag you by the hair over here so you can fucking listen to what I have to say!

The helmet was hiding it, but Keith had a shocked expression. His eyes were wide and he was agape.

The seer was panting from his rant, but his eyes were burning like only seers’ eyes can burn.

Keith and Peter stared at each other, both seemed completely at loss and surprised.

The seer grumbled again before saying in a tired and angry tone.

\- Just enter in the fucking litter.

Dumbfounded, the hybrid entered the litter followed by Peter.

Their host sighed relieved. He closed the curtains and gave the signal so his servants could make the animals move the vehicle again. He was an old Haragan man. He had some belly from eating and drinking too much, but his eyes were sharp and he seemed to be very rich (covered in which looked like to be the most expensive jewellery available).

\- You can take the helmet off if you want. – he said in a nonchalant way.

Keith had recovered a little, enough to become wary.

\- I prefer to keep it.

The seer shrugged.

\- Suit yourself. – he sat up straighter and stared directly to where Keith’s eyes were – Here is the deal, Keith: why the fuck you are going against your own desires?

\- I don’t think I understand what you mean.

\- Ah, yes, you do. You are walking around as the universe chew toy and you are doing FUCKING NOTHING to change that!

\- There is FUCKING NOTHING TO BE DONE!

Keith reclined on the seat.

\- Tragedy runs in my veins just like you seers had told me again and again and again.

\- So you are quitting? Are you allowing yourself to be the sacrificial lamb without fighting?!

The hybrid raised one eyebrow (even if it was concealed behind the helmet).

\- They never called me lamb. Always lion.

Peter seemed to pay great attention to that, focusing on Keith’s face. But otherwise, they stayed quiet.

The seer rolled his eyes in irritation.

\- Ah, yes, that small distortion of the truth. That small omission! – he cursed on his mother language before continuing – There is a small secret on being a prophet that is that we know what parts to say so it will have the Universe’s desired effect. It is always about the Universe’s desires.

He sighed.

\- Yes, you are the Red Lion. Your passion and inner fire make you be a Lion. A strong heart, the perfect sacrifice. The Universe just have to bend you into a more docile form.

\- So, are you telling me that the universe is trying to turn me into a lamb?

\- Correct. I’m glad to see that you are not that stupid.

Keith crossed his arms and stayed in an annoyed silence.

\- The Universe like martyrs, Keith. They like someone to give a flowery speech and to throw themselves in front of the harm way unarmed. They like people so full of pain that it seemed like the only option is to kill themselves for a greater good. They like people defeated by their inner cruel thoughts, the ones that call you “dearie” but have venom in each syllable.

Keith was not surprised anymore to any of the seers’ ability to get things correctly.

The man looked at the boy with sympathy.

\- Olirina prophesized that your words will heal and be a weapon, right?

Keith nodded.

\- Yes, she did… - he sighed – Like all prophecies, I’ll probably fulfil that. That is what always happened to me. Only this time will be the last.

He looked to the outside.

\- I’m cursed. Why fight it? I don’t even think you should be telling me all this.

\- Why fight it?! WHY FIGHT IT!? Are you serious!?

Keith stared at the seer once again.

His red supernova eyes were full of a fury that the hybrid could not explain.

\- This is not you! You KNOW that this is not you speaking! Why fight? Fight to make your own destiny! Fuck what everybody says! Fuck what any seer says! Fuck what I say!

The look he gave Keith was desperate.

\- Don’t be the martyr! Don’t be the Fate’s fool!

Keith glared. There were tears of anger and pain in his eyes.

\- Who should I be, then!? The monster on all this? The villain?

\- Be who you want to be! Be your better self! Be exactly the opposite of a martyr!

\- What the fuck is the opposite of a martyr?

\- That you will have to figure out for yourself.

He gave signal to stop the litter.

\- This is where you and your friend stop. There are gardening supplies ahead along with other things that you might need or want. Think about what I said and make your choice. Remember that doing nothing is also a choice.

His eyes gleamed with hope.

\- We will see each other soon if you make the right choice.

Keith got out of the litter and started to walk without looking back.

\- Red Lion? What does that mean? – Peter asked almost immediately.

\- I don’t have idea. – Keith lied through his teeth – The seers usually call me that I don’t know why.

Peter was silent from a long while.

Of course they were right in front of a gardening shop. They bought everything that they need for the plants and then they only had to look for some spare parts for some systems.

After exiting the shop, Peter spoke quietly to Keith.

\- You know that I’m your friend, right?

The hybrid blinked.

\- I know, Peter. I’m your friend too.

\- And for being your friend I love you no matter what.

\- I love you too, man. I-I mean, bot. – Keith couldn’t help but smile gently under the helmet – You mean a lot to me.

\- You also mean a lot to me too, master Keith. I know that you are kind and compassionate. You have a soft soul, and that is the greatest thing a person can have. No matter what happened to you before we met, I will still love you.

Keith stopped and stared at the Peter-cam.

\- Hum, I don’t want to be ungrateful, but why the sudden declaration of love?

\- I just want you to know that! – Peter chipped with glee again – Can we take a look on those rocks on that shop over there? Pretty please?

They seemed to be on his normal excited self again, making the human chuckle.

\- All right, all right. Maybe we can spare some money on rocks.

After buying everything, there was still some money to buy food.

Keith decided to try some local restaurant that was quiet enough not to disturb his sensitive hearing.

The food was tasteful, but Keith’s mind was too full for him to enjoy it properly.

He kept thinking and overthinking on what the seer had told him.

The Universe wanted to kill him for a great good. They had prepared a path for him in order to destroy him so he would be docile enough for that. Following the lion/lamb metaphor, a Lionheart in a lamb’s body. Thinking of himself as a Lionheart, made him remember Red, and his heart longed for her gentle words and motherly exasperation.

He missed her, but he didn’t felt like a Lionheart anymore.

He was good for nothing.

No one wanted him.

Not enough.

Too much.

Maybe…

Maybe being a martyr was the only thing he was good for.

“Or maybe you can challenge fate and kill yourself earlier, dearie” the cruel voice said “That is the only way to win against the prophecy, and you know it!”

He had no idea of what the opposite of a martyr was.

Maybe being selfish.

Maybe the voice was right.

Maybe that was his only option to take control over his life.

“Kill yourself”

\- Master? Is everything all right?

\- I’m ok, Peter. Why?

\- You are too quiet.

\- I’m just… thinking.

“Thinking of how worthless of your mother’s sacrifice you are” the voice chuckled “She died for nothing. She died for a monster. Her love was wasted on a monster”.

\- I was thinking too. About what that seer told you.

Keith blinked.

\- Oh?

\- Yes! Back in Altea, there was a great respect for what the seers would say. There was this big temple at the capital, near the palace, to where the ones more in sync with the Universe’s message would stay.

The Peter-cam looked down.

\- But I honestly always get the impression that the Universe’s wishes lack a thing.

\- Hum? What you mean?

\- Well, the Altean seers used to say that the Universe was kind and wanted to keep as many people alive as they could. But what is the point on keeping someone living if it is just to suffer? If you allow me sir, but the seer mentioned your mother…

Keith tensed, but nodded stiffly. Peter continued.

\- As far as I understood, she loved you and she sacrificed herself in order so you could live and be happy. If the Universe have their way, that sacrifice would mean nothing. I mean, it would be just a way to prepare you to keep things the way they are so less people would die. Honestly, that is not love. The Universe doesn’t love life, it wants people weak and in fear of moving. So, loving selflessly and acting on that love is an act of rebellion itself.

Love…

Saori, his mommy had loved him.

Against the Universe’s will.

It sounded powerful to his ears.

Peter shook a little bit in embarrassment.

\- Ah… Sorry, master. I was just thinking out loud.

Keith stared at his plate.

\- It is ok, Peter. I just… need a moment to think.

\- Of course, sir.

An act of rebellion.

He knew nothing about his mommy, except that she had loved him.

What would have been her destiny if she hadn’t rebelled for him?

“She wouldn’t be dead, dearie. She would have a life, and you wouldn’t be here to screw everything up”

Outside Keith’s mind, there was some commotion with other patrons of the restaurant.

A group of fat and blue aliens were crying on a table.

They had already entered with sad faces and quiet steps. Five of them with big brown eyes and long nebs. They had kept staring at a tablet that they had brought with them. Apparently, they had just received terrible news.

Another client, with grey fur and three horns, growled annoyed.

\- Shut up! Nobody wants to hear you!

One blue person glared at the horned stranger.

\- We just lost everything! The Galra just destroyed our homes! Don’t you have compassion?

Keith was listening with mild attention.

He still focused on his mommy.

“Love is a big word and a big world, _mignon_ ” she had said.

Did she knew about love being rebellion?

What had she thought?

Why did she made that decision?

\- Oh, yeah? Complaining is only annoying me!

\- Your planet was not destroyed by the Galra! You don’t know what we are feeling!

\- I don’t care!

Keith’s mother had sacrificed herself for him.

Because she loved him.

He had met his grandparents once, when they went to retrieve his mommy’s body. They had money. They could have saved her. But, by the way they had looked at him, with anger and disgust, maybe if his mommy had accepted their help, she would need to pay the price. Getting rid of him seemed to be that price.

She chose him.

She fought against the will of the Universe to give him a shot at being happy. An opportunity to know love.

That was her will.

Loving him was her will.

The grey alien moved their hand in an annoyed gesture.

\- Planets are destroyed every day! Get over it!

\- Heartless! – another blue alien cried.

Peter stared at Keith, as if quietly asking if they should do something.

Keith was still in his own mind on his trail of thoughts.

Other people loved him just as much.

Lior had sacrificed himself for him, maybe for the same reason as his mommy.

Red would do anything for him.

Wouldn’t that make him at least a little worth of being loved? Worth of being free?

“No, dearie. It doesn’t. You are not that special. Just a cursed nobody”.

Apparently, it wasn’t just sacrifice that would makes a martyr, otherwise his mom would be one. Being a martyr would inspire people, but would inspired people have hope or it would just be in vain?

Would he just make people feel the way he felt right on that moment? Loveless and hopeless?

That definitely was a waste of his mommy’s sacrifice…

Keith didn’t want allow her gesture to be in vain.

\- The Galra took everything from us!

\- So do you expect that we go against the Empire? – the horned alien hit one of the blue crying people – Just stay on your place! Just do what you are supposed to, get what you deserve and stop being annoying!

“So you expect to go against the whole Universe, dearie? For what? For freedom? You are a dirty hybrid! There is no place for you on the universe! Just end it all! Just Kill your-“

\- SHUT UP!

It took a moment to Keith to realize that he was the one that had screamed that.

He didn’t know if he had screamed to his inner cruel voice or to the grey alien.

Either way, both his head and the restaurant were silent.

\- There is no such stupid thing as “their place”. – he said, his voice strong and yet so full of emotions – The Galra Empire don’t get to dictate who they are or what they deserve. They are the ones to say that. Nobody deserves to be treated like nothing.

The horned alien had recovered from their surprise. They glared at Keith with a cruel smile.

\- Oh, yeah? And what you are going to do about it, ninny? Fight the whole empire yourself?

The alien was taller than him, and had a stronger body.

That didn’t make Keith back out.

He had faced tough aliens after all.

\- Yeah, I’ll start by fighting you! Fight me, asshole!

The alien tried to surprise Keith and pierce him with their horns. Easily, Keith dodged to the side with an elegant movement. The adrenalin and anger made him faster, being able swing and land a kick right on the grey assailant’s soft ear.

The alien was knocked out immediately.

For such great bravado, that was an very defeatable opponent.

(Or maybe Keith had used a little more force than necessary).

Keith turned to all the other patrons on the restaurant, especially the blue family.

\- Are you all right?

The one that had taken the punch stared at him with tear in their eyes.

\- Thank you, stranger. But the Xanafan was right.

They made a sad gesture to the fallen grey alien.

\- There is no hope for us. No one can defeat the Galra Empire.

Keith looked around and there was misery, hopelessness and fear in every face inside that restaurant.

Keith wished he could give hope to them.

He wished he could do something.

“You are just a Galra Mutt Punk!” the cruel voice came back with a vengeance and anger “There is NOTHING you can do!”

However, a second voice answered.

“You may be only one, but numbers can win a war. Besides, there is a group of people that can defeat Zarkon and you know it”.

His confident voice was calm, gentle, and evoked a memory to Keith.

**Voltron.**

\- Voltron will rise and end Zarkon’s tyranny! There is hope! We just have to keep fighting and pushing back!

There was another silence on the room

\- Voltron? – someone whispered.

\- I thought it was just some old legend?

\- Would they really come?

\- Would they defeat the Galra?

Keith continued.

\- Voltron will rise again to save us all. I’ve seen them! They still don’t have all their paladins, but once they have, Zarkon’s tyranny will end!

Some eyes were shinier than before Keith spoke. He counted that as a victory.

A small victory, but victory nonetheless.

“Baby steps” the confident voice in his head said with a ghost smile.

\- WHAT IS HAPPENING THERE!? – a Galra soldier shouted from outside.

Keith hissed.

Being caught would result on his identity as a Galra Hybrid to be discovered. He would probably be arrested and sold as a slave.

He needed to run.

He throw some money at the table (a little bit more than necessary) and grabbed their bags.

\- Peter, come on! We gotta go!

Keith jumped from the window just as the soldiers and sentries were getting inside (the restaurant was just on the ground floor, so it was fine).

\- GET HIM!

Keith could hear the sentries running after him, their metallic boots were unmistakable, even on the sounds of the market.

He didn’t know to where he was running. The seer had dropped him on another part of the city, away from the ship. He was lost, running blindly on the narrow streets, trying to get away from his tail.

\- Peter! – he shouted to the cam that was follow him (even if the cam as making noises of overheating) – Can you find a way out of this?

\- We need a map, master! Or a pair of wings!

\- Fuck!

Keith turned left in a busy street when a hand grabbed his arm.

He stared alarmed at it.

The seer stared at him from inside his litter once again.

\- Come with me if you want to live.

They didn’t need to be told twice.

Keith and Peter entered the litter and the seer closed the curtains. Just in time to hear the sentries turning on that street and passing them.

Keith was panting from the extreme running. Peter-cam was not in a better shape, with their cooling systems working overtime to get rid of the extra heat.

The seer offered some water with a fond smile.

\- You may take your helmet and jacket if you wish.

This time, Keith took the offer, letting his skin feel the fresh air and blinking at the change on the light.

\- Thanks. – he said, accepting the water and drinking it with eagerness.

\- Don’t mention it.

He made a signal to the litter to start to move. They were slower than the first time, but that seemed to be the more discreet option on that moment.

Keith couldn’t help but sigh.

\- You were expecting me. Waiting just to the moment I would pass running.

\- Expecting you? Oh, no, boy. – the seer laughed. He seemed more relaxed than before – To be expecting you would mean that the Universe wanted you to stand up, and that is not the case. I was not expecting you. I was hoping you would reach the right conclusion and take action.

Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- Don’t you know exactly what will happen?

\- The future, Keith, is a little more complicated than that.

\- What? – Keith blinked in confusion – But you seers always seemed so sure of what will happen.

\- There is ways to push things on a path that the Universe wants, but there are always more treads, more paths. Think on your future as a rope. There are many small treads that will build the full rope. The Universe wants to twist the treads in a shape that they like. – he smirked – But nothing is stopping one of twisting their fate the way the see fit. We seers are only able to see the treads before pulling and pushing them.

Keith stared at the seer.

\- You are… not here to deliver a message from the Universe, aren’t you?

The Seer chuckled.

\- No, I’m here by my own volition, with my own hopes. I had one chance, only one shot to twist the future into something that I think that will be a better option. So I grabbed that chance. I made a lot of other seers angry with it, but whatever.

Keith frowned.

\- I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this? Going against the Universe’s will probably will have consequences. Why are you doing it?

\- Kid, ANYTHING has consequences. Even not taking action has its consequences. Being in peace with oneself is just deciding which consequences you will be proud of.

Keith just kept staring. The seer sighed.

\- Ok, kid, you won. I will tell you my story. My name is Tiresias and, truth to be told, I was a good prophet. I used to follow the Universe’s every will and wish, begging that it would allow me to be happy. I didn’t ask for much, and I was still let down. I have a daughter. A beautiful woman that happens to have inherited my burden of seeing the Fate’s lines. She was born closely to the time in which the Red Lion would be born, and that was a gift by itself.

He stared at Keith in a way that seemed like he was staring at the hybrid’s soul.

\- Your birth was predicted thousands of years ago. The Red Lion. The one capable of turning the tides of the universe. It was predicted that there would be three big prophecies to guide your path towards a great end. Those predictions were still veiled and depended on what would happen until the moment had come. Two prophecies are already done, and the path for the next one is being slowly built.

He looked outside of the litter window.

\- However, the strongest path, the one that was more likely to happen would involve my beloved girl being the one to deliver you the third part. She would then die with you.

Tiresias looked back to him.

\- I tried to take her away from the temple. I tried to run away and challenge the destiny. But I was caught and she was taken from me. The Universe’s song fooled her into believing that that was the best solution. That sacrificing you would bring happiness to all, that doing that is an honour.

He smiled.

\- I can feel her, planets away from here, full of anger for what I’m doing. Because she think that I will steal her glory.

\- So you are doing all this just because of your daughter?

\- In a way, yes. I’m doing this for her. But taking my daughter would have been the last straw from all what the Universe wants me to do. I’m tired of every day seeing people that will die because the Universe is, ironically, trying to preserve life. I’m tired of seeing suffering just because the Universe maths says that less people will die this way. I just…

He sighed in frustration.

\- I just had enough. I couldn’t stand to see no fight or the few resistance to meet only pain and death. I NEEDED to do something.

Tiresias looked once at Keith, this time tenderly.

\- Then I saw you coming to me. All the Seers know your story. We all know how your mother loved you and how she gave everything to make you feel loved. I feel insulted of how many seers would let that sacrifice go in vain just so you can be broken into submission. You see, you have a fire inside of you that burn brightly because of her. She was a Lionheart just like you, although her battles were different from the ones you face. You two deserve a better shot than that. Selfless love should be celebrated, not used as sacrifice.

Keith looked down. His heart was beating fast with emotion by remembering the very few things that his mind kept of his mommy.

“Love is a big word and a big world, _mignon_ ”

\- But there is already a prophecy that I have to fulfil. – Keith said in a tired way – I still don’t see how I can fight.

\- Here is the thing about prophecies, kiddo: they had more than one way to be fulfilled.

\- I don’t think I understand…

\- You see, they will always be correct in the end, that is for sure. Saying that you will paint the future in red could mean that you will be sacrificed for a greater good, but it could also mean something else.

\- What exactly?

Tiresias smiled.

\- That is for you to figure out. If I say more about this, I’ll probably just take you away from the good fight.

Keith sighed.

\- I’ll never get straight answers from you seers, will I?

The Haragan laughed.

\- I guess not. Sorry, kid.

There was a minute of silence inside the litter that Peter broke with a careful tone.

\- Excuse me, Mr. Seer, but I have a question.

Tiresias sigh.

\- Shoot, tin man.

\- What exactly is the opposite of a martyr?

The seer smiled.

\- That is a great question. Although the opposite of a martyr might seem to be someone selfish, that is not the case. Selfish people were used as martyrs from time to time. A martyr is someone that will die for a cause with no fight. So, the opposite is someone that will fight for a cause, usually a great cause. Someone that is the Master of their own Destiny.

He looked at Keith, his red eyes burning on the hybrid’s skin.

\- To sum up, the opposite of a martyr is a hero.

Keith felt himself blush.

\- I’m no hero. – he said immediately.

\- I know. You have a long way to go to become one, even with your small demonstration of potential from today. – he kept his smile – But you have to remember your parents. Saori, Red and even Lior deserve someone that will fight for them. The hybrids deserve someone that will fight for them. You deserve someone that will fight for you. Start from there and things should go smoothly.

The litter made one last turn.

\- We are almost at our destination. – Tiresias announced – Before that, I need to tell you two last things. First of all, words. Your words are meant to heal, and I suggest that you heal the one that need your words the most.

\- And who is that?

\- Yourself.

Keith shook his head.

\- I don’t understand…

\- Oh, but you will. Don’t forget that you used to love the stars.

\- What the fuck does that means?

Tiresias smiled.

\- You will find out soon enough.

Keith groaned. Fucking seers.

\- What is the second?

\- The second thing is a path. A path for you to take, since you seems lost on which way to go.

The hybrid dedicated his full attention to the seer.

Tiresias stared at him for a while before saying:

\- Search for Altea.

Both Keith and Peter were surprise with that. Peter was just faster at reacting.

\- What?! But Altea is gone, Mr. Seer!

\- The Altea from ten thousand years ago is gone, their planet was burned to ashes. However, there is still things yet to be discovered about what happen to the Alteans.

\- How can I look for them? – Keith asked astounded – I don’t have one single clue!

\- Yes, you do, Keith. It is blinking on your ship’s panel.

\- Ligrey’s message! – Peter and Keith said at the same time.

The seer laughed.

\- Yes, yes. That message. It will take you to a hunt around the galaxies that you probably will not complete on your own. – he kept a soft smile – But on your search for it, you will find the things you are seeking. Including your family.

At first, Keith thought about Red. But he thought it would be impossible to reunite with her.

So that meant…

\- Lior. – he said in awe.

Tiresias nodded.

\- What kind of father I would be if I didn’t help a son to reunite with their parents?

Keith felt tears of joy on his face.

The Seer nodded again.

\- I won’t lie to you, Keith: your path won’t be easy. You will need to fight with all that you have, either your fists or your words. But in the end, you will have the most important things closer to you. Love, family, hope and freedom.

Keith hold those words close to his heart.

“You deserve nothing of those!” the cruel voice in his head tried with anger “You are a disgusting little thing that will die alone!”

The confident voice answered with tenderness.

“Everybody deserves happiness, including you. Are you willing to fight for that?”

_Yes. I am._

Tiresias smiled, as if he had just heard the discussion inside Keith’s head.

\- We are here. I suggest you put your helmet and jacket.

Keith did as he was told before exiting the litter. They were in front of his ship.

He turned back to Tiresias.

\- Thanks, for everything.

Tiresias’s eyes were bright like two red stars.

\- It was my pleasure, Keith, the Red Hero.

Something in the way the seer said that made Keith positive that he was not saying that just as flattery.

He meant it.

\- Now go. Shoo! Go be the master of your own destiny. We will meet again when the time comes, Red Hero.

Keith and Peter entered the ship and already started the procedures to leave. Keith looked down from the pilot’s cockpit and waved to Tiresias. The seer smiled with pride before signalling to the litter to turn around.

\- Ok, I have questions! – Peter announced while they were taking off – How can Altea have survived? What he meant with words to heal? Have you really met the Voltron? And who in heavens are Red and Lior?

They were now back in space, with the autopilot turned on.

Keith turned to face Peter.

\- I have no idea on the first question. The second one is about a prophecy that I received, or part of it.

\- Oh! What was it?

\- It said something like “A warrior of words, even if they are not your best weapon. A healer of words, even if that was not your best ability.”

\- What does that mean, master?

Keith laughed.

\- I don’t know yet, but for the first time since I heard it I’m kinda curious.

“Curiosity killed the cat” the cruel voice said, trying to poison Keith’s high spirits.

“But satisfaction brought it back” the confident said, defending Keith and making him feel a little more of hope.

\- And who is Red? Who is Lior, master?

Keith looked down.

Thinking of his living parents made his heart constrict.

He was not ready to tell Peter about Voltron and being the Red paladin. He was ashamed of running and he was worried with Peter’s reaction (would he be angry with Keith? Would he feel hopeless that the Voltron paladins weren’t the good people he hoped for?).

But he had to say something.

\- Before I turned… - he took a deep breath – Before I turned into my Galra form, I was in a group of warriors. Some form of freedom fighters.

He looked out to the stars.

\- I considered all of them like my family. They… they turned their backs on me, but not all of them.

Keith sighed again. Peter waited quietly for him to finish.

\- Red was like a mother for me. She didn’t abandon me, no matter what… But I couldn’t stay there any longer.

He looked down.

Peter hummed gently.

\- And what about Lior?

Keith smiled.

\- Lior is a hybrid that I met. Hybrids don’t have fathers. Even me that had my biological mother when I was younger, I didn’t had a father. Lior is the closers that I ever had of a father. He is great, calm and gentle, even if he likes tea a little bit too much. He taught me a lot of things even if we were together for just a small period of time. I hope I can get to find him again.

\- I hope that too, master! – Peter chipped – He seems nice!

\- He is.

There was a soft silence in the air for a while, with Keith looking out of the widow studying the stars.

\- What about Voltron? – Peter asked – You said that you have seen them!

Keith cringed.

Fuck!

Just, FUCK!

\- Yes, just from a distance. – he lied.

\- And they are missing one paladin?

\- …Yes…

Peter stared at him, adjusting the lens in a way that Keith didn’t know how to read.

Then the robot started to vibrate with excitement.

\- That is just so AWESOME! – there was that charming gleam on their eyes – You have seen Voltron! What are they like, master?

\- Hum… big.

\- What else?

\- I, hum, wasn’t close enough to see.

\- Oh, ok. That is cool anyway.

Peter picked the gardening supplies.

\- I’ll tend to the plants before they start to wither.

Keith blinked.

\- Okay…

The robot went to the greenhouse humming a cheerful tone, leaving Keith alone on the cockpit.

Keith stared at the stars ahead of him. The door of the cockpit was closed, and the room was dark. It made Keith feel like he was floating on the stars in a similar fashion to the Star Common Room back in the Lions’ Castle. It gave Keith a great sense of peace.

He was one with the stars.

Made of the same stardust and meteor stone.

He couldn’t help himself.

Keith picked his cell phone and opened the camera.

He set to make a video, showing how amazing that view was in case he lost the ship for some reason or another.

He had always loved the stars…

Keith blinked, remembered that Tiresias had told him the same thing.

“Don’t forget that you used to love the stars” the seer had said.

Well, ok, he still loved the stars.

But what does that had to do with his words healing himself?

Keith stayed in silence thinking about it until the silence started to bother him.

\- Fuck. – he said softly, breaking the silence on the cockpit.

Like a bell in the wind.

Keith blinked, staring at the camera that was still recording the stars.

It was a video.

It could be a video of him. A video of him that wouldn’t show his face.

Just the stars and his own voice.

Feeling a little silly, Keith started talking.

\- My name is Keith, Keith Kogane.

He sigh, still feeling silly.

\- I used to be the Red paladin of Voltron… now I don’t know who I am. What am I? Just a hybrid? A nobody? A hero?

The inner confident voice answered gently.

“You can be whatever you want to be”.

Keith smiled.

\- I guess I have to find out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late. Depression have been a real bitch lately (I'll probably start to take meds soon).  
> Anyway, I PRESENT ALL OF YOU MY BABE OF 18,5K WORDS CHAPTER!  
> I hope that this chapter was not too angst-y, because that was not the intention. The idea was to show the change on Keith's mind. It will take a while for him to be fully recovered, but this is the start.  
> 2016 HAS ENDED, SO DID KEITH'S SUFFERING HAHA XD  
> It was all because of 2016. Now that we are at 2017, things will get better!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE SONG "How far I'll Go" from the Moana Soundtrack =D  
> It fits a little what he is being through xD  
> (Ok, It has nothing in common, but whatever haha)
> 
> Season two came upon us and like I was fearing, it change A LOT of things. I'm afraid to say that I didn't like it for many reasons (I don't have enough space to rant about it).  
> For example, it was quite painful to see our black princess be racist. I mean, Coran, the white dude, was ok with Keith being Galra, and he had lost just as much as Allura. It is at least a little problematic on my opinion. 
> 
> At least it showed that some members of the team were not all sweet and accepting, which is a little more reasonable than most fanfics (I'm aware that I made them too unaccepting on mine, I recognize my flaws).  
> And that was a cool concept to expand to the rest of the Alteans on this chapter! =D  
> I mean, it was REALLY shitty of Alfor to hid the Lions on planets that would suffer and couldn't do nothing to defend themselves.
> 
> But on the good side, Keith was Flawless on this season! MY BABY IS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL, OK!?  
> Also: MAMA RED CONFIRMED!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Back to my fanfic, I hope you had liked Peter =D  
> It was really fun to create them! Originally, I had planned to make they take their time to warm up to Keith, but when I start writting them I realized that after thousand of years alone, they would adopt sweet baby Keith immediately.  
>  **EDIT:** I fixed the text so now all the right pronouns are being used to Peter. I blame my Latin-rooted language for all my slips since we don't have a neutral pronoun on my language, sometimes is kinda hard for me to think in terms of neutral pronouns and I end up reflecting it on my writting. Anyway, it is fixed now!
> 
> Also, I hid some Overwatch shipping references on this chapter haha xD  
> I just coldn't help myself hahaha xD I'm quite obsessed with it nowadays.  
> If you are into Overwatch, see if you can guess which ships haha.  
> Speaking of which, now that I know more about the Overwatch story, I changed the character to which Lance compares Keith on chapter 9. Previoulsy he had compared Keith to Hanzo, but Hanzo is a sniper (?) kinda character. I changed for the other Shimada brother, Genji, which seemed more fitting for me, specially considered how Keith's family mauled him emotionally (similar to how Hanzo mauled Genji in a way).  
> But, of course, this references are silly and don't have any importance to the plot haha xD just me being silly
> 
> There are also references to the Odyssey (Mr. Nobody and Polyphemus) and the Terminator series (the infamous phrase xD), but those were even more silly haha.  
> Just you wait until I start with more Star Wars references (there were already some hidden on other chapters). Because "Rebellions are built on Hope" ;D
> 
> Also: LIOR WILL BE BACK. Just like everybody wants ;D
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  A new bundle of chapter ahead of us!  
> "Hero on the making"  
> Our boy will be searching for Altea and for himself among the stars. Who knows what he will find? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use my other url [@wonderland-s-angel-omens](wonderland-s-angel-omens.tumblr.com) and I'll see you =3
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	17. Interlude: Peter's new master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The events from chapter 16 (among with other things) from Peter's POV. So fogive me if some things seem repeated. The dialogues are the same, but the thoughts are other**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!  
>  ****
> 
> ## ATTENTION (trigger warnings for this chapter): This chapter have mentions to rape! Please be careful if any of these make you unconfortable
> 
>  ****  
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
>  \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES/THE LIONS TALKING BETWEEN THEMSELVES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING TO THE PALADINS OR LONG MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

PTR-33 always thought that their bigger passions were boulders, rocks and stones.

If robots had passions, that is it.

Alteans believed that they were only made to serve. Their AIs were only so they could do their job better.

PTR-33 was ok with that. Different from some other robots (like their dear friend MCHZ-0, for example, who would give anything to be an assault unity, not just a pilot unit), PTR-33 loved the thing he was built to do. They liked other things too, of course, like programing and videos (making videos, like movies), but they also needed to follow their protocols.

Obey your owner.

Do not harm any Altean.

Follow the orders.

PTR-33 just wanted to be good and to be happy doing things that they liked and being with their friends.

It was rare to stick with the same robots for too long. Alteans had no problem changing them when they break or they became obsolete. PTR-33 fear that they would become obsolete and terminated.

But, so far, life had been good with them.

They were working under Captain Ral Ligrey in a scientific expedition in a galaxy far away (to the Jorian Nebula to be exact). PTR-33 ADORED Captain Ligrey. There was something regal and elegant about the way she conducted the expedition. She didn’t seemed to understand PTR-33 love for geology, though, even if she was a geologist herself. She would usually dismiss their observations about some finding on the soil or on the subsoil or any other. But she would still use them to explore cave, so it was ok.

Also, PTR-33 was travelling among friends. They would always be talking with their best friends MCHZ-0 (a grumpy pilot unity), GNC-Y (a cute and gentle medical unity) and RPR-76 (a very dedicated defence unity). Their owners really didn’t mind (or didn’t care) if they mingle in between their duties.

They would always share experiences. PTP-33 would talk about the country side that they had explored before, MCHZ-0 would talk about the galaxies that he had seen, GNC-Y would talk about the time they were serving inside the Mercy’s Hospital and RPR-76 would talk about their time as a sentry in the Armory of one of the most important cities of Altea. They shared their thoughts about their owners, GNC-Y was the first one to propose to call them their masters.

\- Think about it! – they had said – That makes us be like the old time knights!

MCHZ-0 had snorted.

\- Yeah, we are basically paladins.

\- Just like the paladins of Voltron! – RPR-76 had said.

The other three groaned.

\- Ugh! Not again! – PTR-33 complained, even if it was only for comical reasons.

RPR-76 laughed.

\- Well, I saw one of them! The Blue Paladin was stationed on my city! They were back on my barracks and I saw her from a distance!

\- You caught a glimpse of a far away bug. – MCHZ-0 had literally rolled their lens.

\- You should allow GNC-Y to check your lens. – PTR-33 joked.

\- I know what I saw, recruits! And none of you had ever see how majestic she was with her shinny blue armour and her bayard!

They had laughed. It was an inside joke between them.

RPR-76 and their Blue mirage.

They would gossip about their masters and the other robots and laugh like carefree people.

With them, PTR-33 felt as if they were a real person. And was why they loved their three best friends.

It was a good existence, with happiness and friends and shared jokes.

Then came the War.

RPR-76 and GNC-Y would stay almost all their free moments in sync with the news and war reports (RPR-76 would focus on the front reports and politics while GNC-Y would focus on the survivors news). MCHZ-0 would try to find suitable new robotic bodies so they could became an assault unit and help the war effort.

PTR-33 kept track of what the four Voltron paladins were doing.

\- You are a dreamer, my friend. – MCHZ-0 had told them – Voltron is already useless. Zarkon corrupted them from the inside.

PTR-33 shook their head/body.

\- I still have hope, MCHZ-0, and I’m not the only one.

Many researchers and military with them talked about Voltron, about hoping to find a new suitable Black Paladin and defeating the Galra and Zarkon ill intentions.

However, soon it become known that the Lion’s Capital had fallen.

The last report said that Voltron and Princess Allura (now Queen Allura, since her father’s, King Alfor’s, death) were hid in faraway galaxies.

They still didn’t know that the whole Altea had fallen.

Captain Ligrey received a top-secret order, one that she didn’t allow PTR-33 to see.

There was a meeting between all the people on the scientific mission.

No robot allowed.

Right after that, they made the perimeter around the ships.

A big military Altean vessel came to pick the Altean up.

Again, no robot allowed.

Captain Ligrey recorded a message to any Altean that found their ships. Then she turned to PTR-33 with a solemn look on her eyes.

\- 33, make sure that this message stay intact. Surely, someone will come to retrieve it.

And how could PTR-33 disobey an order from their master?

\- Yes, captain.

Then Ligrey had announced to the robots that they would be abandoning those useless ships. All the efforts would be concentrate on the ongoing war, so robots that had no use on the front would be left behind until second order. All the fully functional security drones and robots were taken, which would left the ships with only three guards. RPR-76 was among those three because they had a small imprecision on their aim.

All the other robots were also left behind.

The Alteans left, and most robots got what they called the Oil Tears.

Robots couldn’t cry. They were robots after all. However, sometimes the pain on their AIs were so unbearable that they started to break. It was what they would call the Oil Tears, because their circuits stared to melt and produce some toxic waste.

The first ones to be terminated were the defence units because of the Oil Tears. They almost lost RPR-76 if wasn’t for MCHZ-0 efforts to save the fallen robots pieces to fix their friend (MCHZ-0 was a hell of a mechanic and they were quite proud of it).

GNC-Y and PTR-33 were the ones that came with things to gave them hope.

PTR-33 would try to contact Altea using Captain Ligrey’s ship while GNC-Y would talk almost non-stop about Voltron and the Lost Queen Allura.

For a while, many robots would gather around them.

Hope kept the cluster of the 19 robots still functioning together.

There was no way that that war would last long! Someone would come back for them!

\- It could be even Voltron! – RPR-76 had said while they were recovering from their Oil Tears.

The four of them daydreamed of one of the Paladins finding them. Each one of the robots had a favourite paladin. MCHZ-0 wanted the Red, GNC-Y the Yellow, RPR-76 the Blue and PTR-33 the Green. (They were still wary of a Black paladin because of Zarkon’s treason).

For long years, the 19 robots kept the ships in their good shape and kept trying to contact what was left of Altea.

It was a good existence, even with the hurt from master Ligrey’s words and their lack of things to do (they couldn’t leave the perimeter. It was forbidden). PTR-33 still had their best friends with them and they still had the rock room with the wonderful rocks!

It was ok. Things would be ok, right?

Unfortunately, after five thousand years, the crystals started to crack and break.

First, it were the small ships, the ones with the smallest crystals.

The robots that inhabited those ships started to use the bigger vessels.

However, soon enough, even those started to break.

About that time, things also started to break because of the long-time exposed to time and weather.

PTR-33 memory core was compromised, making them unable to unplug.

A case of Oil Tears. A mild one, compared to others, but Oil Tear none the less.

MCHZ-0 spent all their time trying to find a solution desperately. They didn’t want to lose one of their best friends. MCHZ-0 end up draining their ship’s power crystal too fast because they desperately tried to find solutions.

They was the first of the four to be terminated.

GNC-Y and RPR-76 dragged their fallen friend’s body to inside PTR-33 ship in order to preserve the body and memory. They still had hope of some of the Altea’s decedents to come, but they had stopped daydreaming about Voltron.

It was too painful without their Red Paladin enthusiast.

And they were making an great effort not to get the Oil Tears and to control PTR-33 case.

They needed to survive to deliver master Ligrey’s message.

More ships started to die out, and with them, more robots.

The planet around the perimeter started to become a junk ward. For a robot, there was no saddest view than that, but they couldn’t do a thing.

After six millennium, some of the other robots started a riot.

Why should PTR-33 be the only one recharging on the bigger ship? That was the one more likely to last! They should share!

Other robots defended PTR-33. After all they was keeping master Ligrey’s message safe! If they stayed alone on the ship, the message would hold longer and they had more chances of an Altean ship to come catch them!

There was a big fight.

The other side destroyed GNC-Y when they tried to defend the entrance to Ligrey’s ship.

Until them, RPR-76 hadn’t used their defence blaster.

Now they used.

They destroyed all the rebelling robots to avenge their fallen friend.

Nobody questioned why PTR-33 was the only one on master Ligrey’s ship anymore.

Until this day, PTR-33 didn’t know how RPR-76 didn’t get another case of Oil Tears. Because RPR-76 stayed days and days in complete silence. They dragged the terminated robots bodies back to their ships in a signal of respect before starting speaking again, and even after that they were still more taciturn, more sad and guilty.

They dragged GNC-Y’s terminated body closer to MCHZ-0. Luckily, GNC-Y’s memory was preserved.

There was still hope… wasn’t…it?

Another thousand years passed.

Another thousand years with ship after ship after ship dying.

Their power crystals were becoming dust.

In the end, it was just RPR-76 (that inhabited the second ship in size) and PTR-33.

RPR-76 felt that their crystal couldn’t stand to have their power drained for them and for the plants.

They decided to save the plants.

Their master was a botanist.

They still loved him, he was kinder and had such a great singing voice…

PTR-33 **BEGGED** RPR-76 to feed on their crystal.

Screw master Ligrey’s message!

Please don’t leave me alone!

Please!

Please!

PLEASE!

For some time, RPR-76 refused.

Then, when they were at their power’s end, they almost accepted.

PTR-33 was grabbing a secondary cable to connect to their friend, when RPR-76 shut their connective plug in.

PTR-33 came back closer to their friend in alarm.

\- RPR-76 open it up for me! Please! I need to connect you! Please!

RPR-76 chuckled.

\- No. I’m… I’m sorry PTR-33… Someone has to tell our story to the rescue mission…

\- No! Please! I cannot do this alone! We will be rescued together! Just… Please!

RPR-76 light flickered.

\- Survive, recruit. And if you can… see… Voltron… rise…

Their light turned off.

RPR-76 was terminated.

Robots are not capable of feeling pain.

Robots are not capable of crying.

But it hurts…

By heavens, being alone hurts SO MUCH.

PTR-33 wished they had the got the Oil Tears and just be terminated with their friend.

It would hurt less.

They wished they could cry, but all they could do was scream and scream and SCREAM **AND SCREAM** for days.

After that, they gave up.

Who was they fooling?

Nobody would save them.

They was completely alone.

Forgotten.

Altea had fallen. There was nothing left. And if there was, why would they come back for them?

They would fantasize of unplugging themselves from their memory core and be terminated. However, they didn’t want to erase everything that they was.

PTR-33 almost deleted their master’s message at least 150 times.

They had no idea on why they didn’t.

It would have been a good revenge on the Universe’s cruelty.

It was a terrible existence because it was only that: existence.

There was no friends.

No mission.

No happiness.

Nothing.

They was completely alone.

Three millennia.

Three millennia, two hundred years.

Three millennia, two hundred fifty-nine years.

Three millennia, two hundred fifty-nine years, six months.

Three millennia, two hundred fifty-nine years, six months and three days.

That was the time that passed since RPR-76 termination.

PTR-33 counted the time watching the sun from the inside the ship.

It was killing them staying alone there inside the same place for so long.

They wished termination would come sooner.

However, another thing happened before their crystal gave up.

Someone came.

PTR-33 thought they was seeing things when they saw the barrier turn off for some minor time.

After all, there was the blue dome again.

However, they could hear someone going ship after ship.

Was it an Altean?

Had someone really came for them?

Then PTR-33 saw the power dying from RPR-76’s ship.

The last remains of their friend now were erased.

The plants would wither and die now.

All had being in vain.

Then the invader had walked to PTR-33’s ship.

A Galra.

Smaller than the usual Galra and with some black jet hair, but a Galra none the less, with the ominous yellow eyes and evil intentions.

“Oh, so this is how I’ll go down” PTR-33 had thought “With a fight to the termination with a Galra”.

It seemed a noble ending.

At least their ending would be noble.

They waited until the villain was distracted staring at the blinking message on the panel. Then they coiled their cable on the monster’s feet.

He fell, but he was already reaching for the dagger he carried.

\- I won’t allow you to steal Altea’s secrets, you villain.

PTR-33 was positive that their arms didn’t had the same power as before, but they would try to hurt that Galra nonetheless.

At first, the Galra seemed surprised, then he looked annoyed.

He didn’t fight.

He just pushed PTR-33 away and freed his legs.

\- So you came here to destroy this ship too?! I saw what you did to the botany facility, villain!

The Galra glared.

\- It wasn’t my fault! The crystal gave out because it was old!

\- LIAR! Get out of Captain Ligrey’s ship!

The Galra had rolles his eyes and clenched his jaw while getting back on his feet.

\- You know what? Fine! Shove this whole ship down on your ass if you want to!

He was walking away from PTR-33.

Was that it?

No fight for the ship?

No final confrontation?

Just the Galra leaving?

Was that it?

\- W-wait! – the robot asked, its voice failing a little more due to the lack of maintenance – Is that it? You are just going? Aren’t you going to fight with me to the death for the honour of the Galra Empire?

The Galra sighed annoyed.

\- First of all, I’m not Galra.

PTR-33 didn’t bought that.

\- You could have fooled me, hideous villain!

The stranger growled.

\- Fuck off. – he answered with anger.

He was almost out of the ship.

He would leave.

Leave PTR-33 with just more loneliness.

PTR-33 got desperate.

No! Nononono! NO!

Please, don’t leave them alone again!

Please!

Please!

PLEASE!

\- Don’t leave! Please!

Something made the stranger stop. PTR-33 didn’t know what. He looked over his shoulder.

That was their chance.

\- Please… I’ve been alone for so long… You are the first thing that came here.

As soon as these words left PTR-33’s voice synthesizers, they knew that it was the wrong thing to say. The Galra seemed furious.

\- “Thing”?!

\- Person! The first person to come here. Please, don’t leave, Galra.

\- I am NOT a Galra!

That person looked like Galra, but he had known how to open an Altean perimeter force field. Who was that guy? The robot was confused.

\- Then… what are you?

The Galra-look-alike stared at the floor.

It was a sad look that reminded PTR-33 of RPR-76.

\- A nobody. – the stranger answered before walking away without looking back.

\- No! Please! Come back! Please! I didn’t meant to insult you! Please! Come back!

But no matter how hard PTR-33 pleaded, he didn’t came back that day.

PTR-33 was almost losing all hope until the night fell.

They could see the light of a small campfire inside the perimeter.

They still have one chance!

Just one chance to have at least a conversation!

After more than three thousand years, PTR-33 finally had a chance to talk with somebody.

What should they talk about? What would the Galra-look-alike want to talk about? What was he doing there to begin with? How did he know how to open the perimeter?

PTR-33 spent their night in between feeling wary and feeling hopeful.

Should they trust the Galra-look-alike?

Should they try to defend the ship?

But they really wanted to talk to him! They probably wouldn’t have another chance to talk to anybody!

With the morning dawning slowly over the pile of debris around the force field, PTR-33 watched with their limited range of view what the Galra-look-alike was doing.

It didn’t took long for the Galra-look-alike to rise, since PTR-33 could hear the sound of water being boiled and something being eaten from a metallic plate.

Then he saw the Galra-look-alike through the windows. He was inspecting the smallest ships on the fleet.

Was he… stealing the research?

PTR-33 could see that he was taking books from the ships. However, after a more careful inspection, they could see that the Galra-look-alike was taking ALL the books from the ships, even the ones that weren’t related to the research mission.

The robot stayed looking at what the Galra-look-alike was doing, noticing him taking a hairbrush and evaluating the state of the ships. As if he was looking for the best cost and benefit from damage and power crystal size.

PTR-33 was curious. They had always been curious (also, they had nothing to lose anyway).

They tried to be as polite as possible.

They just wanted to talk a little bit. That was all. Even if the Galra-look-alike was rude to them, at least they would have talked to someone after all that time alone (they was used to having flesh creatures being not so nice to them after all. Master Ligrey had not been the kindest).

They got closer to the entrance of their ship (as closer as they could)

\- Why are you trying to steal the Altean ships, Mr. Nobody?

The Galra-look-alike stopped what he was doing before answering with good humour but without turning towards him yet.

\- I cannot steal something that have been abandoned, Polyphemus.

PTR-33 was confused.

Who in heavens was Polyphemus?

\- Polyphemus?

The Galra-look-alike looked towards PTR-33’s ship.

\- It is a reference from a legend from my planet.

\- I don’t recall any Galra legend with that name.

The Galra-look-alike groaned.

\- I. Am. NOT. Galra!

For a moment PTR-33 feared that they had upset their guest once again. However, the Galra-look-alike was still staring at them in a grumpy way.

PTR-33 took their chance.

\- I don’t want to be rude, but for someone that is not Galra, you surely looks a lot like one.

The guest sighed.

\- Yeah, I guess you are right on that one.

He walked until he was at the door of the ship. PTR-33 could see him stop in an unsure manner at the landing ramp. He was hesitant. Would he try to attack? Why was he there? PTR-33 wanted to talk, but they was not a fool to fully trust someone that looked so much with a Galra.

\- How did you even know the password to enter? – the robot asked warily.

The Galra-look-alike looked down, his ears flattening a bit on the top of his head.

\- Some… people that knew about Altea’s culture taught me.

That made no sense to PTR-33.

After all that time, after all that silence, there was nothing left of anyone that knew about Altea culture. And yet, that boy had opened the perimeter without forcing his entrance. RPR-76 and MCHZ-0 would find that suspect, and PTR-33 agreed with them. However, their friends were terminated and they had been alone for so long to bother with that.

The thing was, that boy was wrong.

There was no more Altea.

\- Altea is dead. – PTR-33 declared (they never thought that saying that aloud would hurt that much) – I’m the last thing that still remember the glory days of Altea.

The Galra-look-alike ears peeked up.

\- I don’t want to be rude, but how do you know that? I seems unlikely that you were traveling around to know that.

The robot hesitated. It looked down, the memories of their time of hope now were just painful nostalgia.

\- We tried to contact them.

\- We?

\- Yes. Me and my friends… the other robots.

The robot paused to glance inside the ship, where RPR-76’s body (the closer one of their 3 friends) laid motionless and broken. Where it had laid for more than three thousand years.

\- My master…

“Stupid!” PTR-33 thought, sounding too much like MCHZ-0 “You cannot call master Ligrey your master out loud! It is forbidden, remember?!”

They tried again.

\- Captain Ligrey left us here. She left a message for any Alteans that found the ship, and then they left these… - they paused again, the pain was so big that they suspect that they might have a mild case of Oil Tears – useless ships, as she eloquently said. She left us behind to join a military vessel with all hers… Altean crew.

The boy nodded with sympathy.

\- I’m sorry. It sucks to be abandoned.

PTR-33 stared at him in confusion.

\- How do you know?

The guest ears flattened again against his hair.

\- My mother died when I was very young and I was pushed into the system.

\- System?

\- For children without family. They try to locate a foster family for you in hopes to get you adopted.

\- Oh.

\- Besides, I also had… - he took deep breath before continued, as if steeling his will – I also had a lover once. The love of my life. He… left me…

There was a shine on his eyes, like tears that he was holding back.

PTR-33 now was certain: that person was not Galra.

Galra didn’t cry. It was on their conditioning to be “above” even tearing their eyes (as if crying was something bad).

It was obviously that that was a painful topic to the boy (young man? Man? Old person? What was he?).

\- He left me after I changed... All the people… All the people that I consider as my family abandoned me after I change…

The robot was really confused. Changed? What does the other mean? Like shapeshift, that Altean handy ability?

\- Changed?

The purple ears were flat against the other’s head. He was clearly in a great deal of emotional pain.

\- Yeah… As I said, I’m not Galra. I’m… I’m a Galra Hybrid. The Galra are imprisoning entire planets and forcing the women to birth hybrids to be slaves to the Empire.

PTR-33 was in a complete state of shock.

They tried not to swear words and not to use vulgar language. It was impolite.

But Fuck!

That was rape!

Were the Galra now literally raping entire planets in order to have slaves? Forcing innocent uterus wearier people to have babies?

There was no nice words for that. It was just completely fucked up.

They remember GNC-Y talking about the time they worked at the Paediatric Wing on the hospital, how they said how amazing life was, and the capability of people to create life. To think that the Galra were taking that wonderful gift to life and turning it into a form of torture was one of the greatest monstrosities that PTR-33 had ever heard. 

\- That is disgusting! – they couldn’t help but say aloud.

The Hybrid shrugged, as if trying not to alarm the robot too much. He picked a device on his pocket and clicked on it for a short while before showing a picture on the screen to PTR-33.

\- I was one of the lucky ones. Some species don’t look immediately like Galra when they are born. I used to look like this.

It was obvious that the guy in the picture was the same guy in front of PTR-33. They have the same face shape, the same thin lips and the same jet black hair. However, in the picture the hybrid had cream skin, just like GNC-Y’s master, master Florit. The man in the picture had dark blue eyes, a beautiful tone quite similar to master Ligrey’s eyes (although Captain Ligrey’s weren’t that dark, more like cold blue). The ears were round and ugly, but very unlikely the cat-like purple ears that he displayed now.

PTR-33 could recognize the aesthetical beauty on the young man’s face. If he had marking on his face (maybe red markings. Red seemed to fit him) and point ears, he would have been an attractive Altean (just like Dr Gorgoil, the mission botanist and resident heartbreaker. They would have made quite a duo, or maybe a cute couple).

\- Unbelievable! If it wasn’t for the hideous ears and lack of face marks, you could even be an Altean!

The hybrid chuckled.

\- Heh. I guess our species evolved in similar ways… Although we don’t have the shapeshift gene.

PTR-33 stared at him in awe.

What had happened to that boy?

\- Why did you changed then?

The man sighed.

\- I don’t know… Most hybrids don’t know. I came in contact with some after… - another pained sigh, with flatten ears – after my transformation. The best guess is that because I left my birth planet. But that is all what I have.

He put the device back in his pocket.

\- The point is, I know how it is to be abandoned alone in the universe.

There was a pause in which PTR-33 pondered about telling that stranger about their friends, about the riot, about everything. There was just so much to say…

In the end, PTR-33 decided in favour of sharing. After all they probably wouldn’t have another opportunity and the hybrid had been kind with them so far. There was no use in keeping that information only to themselves.

\- I… I wasn’t always alone. My friends were with me. We used to roam inside the perimeter. Just talking or taking care of the specimens our maste- our owners collected. – they paused to gather their thoughts around their own memories – We tried to keep it all tidy for when they came back. We also tried to contact Altea, just to say where we were.

PTR-33 floated down slowly and touched RPR-76 leg, remembering their last words.

\- The crystals started to die because of time. My friends didn’t had any way to recharge anymore. I begged to RPR-76, the last of them, to recharge here with me. My crystal were bigger, so it lasted longer. RPR-76 refused, until it was too late… After that, I finally realized that I was alone. That there was no more Altea, no more mast- owner. No more owner. No more friends…

There was another pause. A sad pause in which the robot stared their terminated friend.

\- I’ve been alone for so long… - they couldn’t help but say.

In a gentle tone, the guest asked:

\- How long?

It was very mindful of him. PTR-33 was grateful. They answered in a quiet manner.

\- Three millennia, two hundred fifty-nine years, six months and three days. Counting the time to the hour started to be pointless after a while, but I kept track of the days.

The hybrid eyes widen. (For the first time, PRT-33 thought that the golden eyes were rather dazzling instead of ominous).

\- Holy fuck! That is awful! – the man said in surprise.

The robot raised their arms in a nonchalant way. They couldn’t do much about it. They weren’t a pilot unit like MCHZ-0, so they didn’t have the right configurations to fly. They could control most of the ship’s functions, but not all and certainly not flying.

\- I’m sorry. – the Galra Hybrid said, and his tone seemed sincere.

The robot was confused.

No Altean had said to them that they were sorry. They just gave orders. And there it was that boy saying that he was sorry!

What a peculiar person!

\- For what?

\- For you being abandoned. For you staying alone for so long. I’m sorry. You seems like a nice person. You don’t deserve it.

Once again, PTR-33 was in shock.

Person?

They was no person!

They was programed! Ok, they had AI, but that didn’t change the fact that they was not alive and therefore was not a person!

\- I’m not a person. – they said at last – I’m just a robot.

The man rolled his eyes and put his hands on his waist in a fierce way.

\- You treated me nicer than most people, even after a rocky start, and you have a mind of your own. That pretty much meet all my criteria to be a person.

PTR-33 couldn’t help but answer with honesty.

\- Your standards are really low, Mr. Nobody.

\- Don’t sass me, Polyphemus.

They both chuckled.

It was just SO EASY to talk to that man! He was just so kind and nice! PTR-33 liked him already.

\- What is your name? – the boy asked.

\- We robots don’t have name. Only serials numbers. Like my best friends, MCHZ-0, RPR-76 and GNC-Y.

\- Really? Why?

\- Well, you see, back in Altea, anything non-alive was considered inferior to the living creatures. We were only used in activities that may represent some risk to the wellbeing of an Altean. A big part of the army was made with drones. Also, some exploration expeditions sometimes required our aid to avoid harm to your mast- our owners. So the mas- owners, didn’t gave us names.

The guest raised his eyebrows.

\- Why do you keep avoiding calling your owner your master?

The robot hissed.

Oh, bother! They must be getting old! They shouldn’t let that slip! They were not allowed to call their masters like that.

Oh, bother!

\- It was forbidden to treat them as such. Only Knights could have Lords as masters. Me and my friends used to joke that our owners were our masters. I guess I’m just too rusty to hide it like we used to do before.

\- Ah, that is ok. I really don’t care about some stupid rule from ten thousand years ago. Although, that Ligrey seems like an asshole to me.

The robot gasped.

\- How dare you!

The hybrid shrugged.

\- I’m sorry to say that, but it is the truth. She abandoned you to your own luck right after calling you useless. If that is not an asshole, than I don’t know what it is.

There was an angry pause.

PTR-33 really wanted to say that he was wrong, that Captain Ligrey had been a good person and a good master. However, they also didn’t want to lie. Master Ligrey wasn’t king. She wasn’t cruel to them, but she also wasn’t nice. She was cold towards all the robots. Sometimes too cold.

(So very different from the boy in front of them).

The robot groaned.

\- I hate that you are right. Master Ligrey was never very kind.

\- An asshole.

PTR-33 crossed their arms.

\- Are you always this blunt?

The man shrugged.

The robot laughed good-heartedly.

\- What a peculiar person!

The hybrid smiled.

\- So, what is your name? – the boy tried again before rolling his eyes – Or serial.

\- PTR-33, sir.

\- PTR-33?

\- Yes. My… - PTR-33 was still unsure about broking that rule, but they did their best to overcome the fear - master used to call me only 33.

\- That is hardly a name.

PTR-33 made another nonchalant gesture with their arms.

\- That is all what I have.

\- Why didn’t you pick a name for yourself?

\- A name…? For myself?

That made the robot panic. No! That was a great taboo! A robot wasn’t allowed to give things names! That was a privilege only to the Alteans, the real living things!

\- No! I couldn’t! I wouldn’t dare…!

The man made calming gesture with his hands. His ears were up with interest and alert.

\- Hey! Easy! Easy! That was just a suggestion. I mean, you have been on your own for so long that it seems unfair to have only a serial as name.

PTR-33 looked down, recollecting their thoughts

\- I don’t think I have the guts, so to speak, to rebel that much, sir.

\- You already call that Ligrey gal your “master” when you technically are not allowed. At this point, go big or go home.

PTR-33 considered that for some instants. They couldn’t think of a single name that they would want or that they would dare taking for themselves.

They shook their head/body.

\- I don’t think I would dare…

The hybrid shrugged and smiled.

\- That is ok. No pressure. I can call you 33 if you want.

PTR-33 stared at the man.

He was just so nice! PTR-33 had never met someone so nice and gentle with a robot! Especially after such long time alone, the hybrid’s kindness was a sight for sore eyes.

\- Can you give me a name? – the robot asked with hope.

The man gasped.

\- Me?

\- Yes, sir.

\- But we have just met! I don’t think it would be fair to you.

\- Quite on contrary, sir. You could just picked a ship and left. There are at least three ships that are still good, just need a new power crystal. You stayed with me.

The hybrid looked down, his ears were flat against his hair again.

\- I stayed because I was… recovering. I’m not as kind as you take me for.

\- Regardless of the reason that you stayed, you still stayed. Still talked to me even when I was an, well, to put in your words, an asshole, yesterday. That is the kindest that a non-robot had been with me in… ten thousand years.

\- Wow. That is sad. I wasn’t even trying.

\- Exactly. My old master when she was trying she wouldn’t be as gentle as you. It would be an honour for you to give me a name.

The man stared at them with a astounded expression.

\- I-I… I don’t even know what to say!

\- A name would be nice. – the robot felt that they was vibrating with joy and excitement – Maybe something with a meaning! Something brilliant!

The boy stared at them for a while, his expression was unreadable.

\- Peter. – he said with conviction.

The robot was shocked. Peter? Like the pronounce to PTR, their serial?

Seriously?

\- …did you just used my serial to create a name?

The hybrid blushed, the purple of his face becoming more rosy.

\- No! It is a real name back on my planet!

PTR-33 crossed their arms and stared unimpressed at their guest.

\- Really? What does it means?

The man was visibly embarrassed, but he answered with sincerity.

\- Rock.

PTR-33 was in shock.

The hybrid seemed sincere. So they had picked a name that was closer to PTR-33 serial number (which makes the robot a little more comfortable with it) AND that had a meaning related to something that they loved.

How could that person be even more perfect?

\- I’m sorry. I’m not good with giving names. But I swear that there is a history behind-

\- I LOVE IT!

The man stopped his rant and frowned with visible confusion (their ears were perked up).

\- Come again?

The robot vibrated with joy and excitement.

\- I LOVE IT! I’m a geology unit! I always LOVED rocks and stones! Now my name literally means “Rock”!

Peter stared at the hybrid with happiness and gratitude.

\- Thank you!

The boy seemed a little lost for a few moments before chuckling, visible pleased with the outcome.

\- Nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Keith, Keith Kogane.

He extended his hand for a handshake.

Peter stared at the hand in awe.

Nobody had never offered to shake their hand. It was a thing living people did, not robots. It was flattering that Keith treated them just like any flesh creature. Endearing and sweet.

Peter used both of their hands (they were smaller than Keith’s) to shake the hand.

\- It was nice to meet you too, Keith.

Keith quirked one eyebrow up.

\- “Was”?

Peter moved their hands agitated and guiltily. Now was the time to tell Keith the truth, and the truth was that Peter just wanted someone to talk with before being terminated. Like a dying wish.

He hoped that Keith would still be understanding.

\- Well, my crystal is about to break too. I probably have only a few days left.

\- WHAT!?

Peter lowered their lens with sadness and a little of embarrassment.

\- I can drain the power to my memory core. But that will only make me survive another day. I’m already not doing well, since I cannot leave my recharge cable anymore. If my memory core stops to work, then I’m over.

Keith stared at them with wide eyes and quirked eyebrows.

Peter was unfazed by the lack of response. It was ok, they was expecting that.

\- Don’t worry! I’m happy! I got to know you before I am… terminated. It was great.

\- That is not happening.

Peter was confused.

\- Pardon?

Keith seemed determined and fierce.

\- Can you channel all the rest of the energy to your memory core? I have an idea I’d like to try.

The robot started to run every possible scenario on their head. None of them were favourable. The power crystal was too damaged and there was no extra parts to fix them. Whatever Keith had in mind, there was only 21% chance of success.

\- I don’t know what you are planning, but the probability of it working is of 79%.

Keith’s eyes were still alight with determination.

\- Do you want to have more time, Peter?

\- Of course I do, Keith. What a foolish question.

\- So you have to trust me. Drain all the rest of the energy from your crystal.

Peter hesitated.

Did they trusted that boy who they had just met?

Well, of course they did. They had nothing to lose anymore (screw Ligrey’s message). They didn’t want to be terminated, but that seemed like an unavoidable fate. There was nothing to Peter to lose.

Why not trust?

They nodded.

\- Ok. I trust you.

Keith smiled brightly before running toward his ship.

The ship was out of Peter’s range of view, but they could see Keith carrying something shiny from the ship.

\- How do you open your crystal chamber? – the boy asked in a shout.

\- It can only be open from the inside, but only accessed on the outside. - The robot shouted back.

\- Peachy! Open it please.

\- W-what are you going to do with it? – Peter asked frantically even if they was already giving the commands to lower the crystal.

They didn’t want to be terminated yet. Their faith in Keith faltered for one moment.

It was possible to see Keith through the glass. He grinned in triumph and showed his power crystal.

The crystal was obviously for a smaller unity. It seemed to be brand new, but not on the right size for the ship. It wouldn’t have a good performance.

\- It is not the right crystal for this ship! It is too small! Things will malfunction if you use it here!

\- Will your memory core malfunction?

\- Well, not if I redirect most of the energy to it…

\- Great! Are you ready for the change then?

\- Wait! It is not the best choice for you!

Keith rolled his eyes but kept the smile on his face.

\- Yes, it is, Peter. If you are going to live, then it is the best choice!

Peter shook in frustration.

Why must that person be SO FUCKING NICE!?

\- I’M A ROBOT! I’M NOT EVEN ALIVE TO BEGIN WITH!

\- We can argue about the philosophy of life all day if you want, but I’m going to change the crystals in ten seconds.

\- What in heavens is a second?

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Ticks, whatever! You have ten ticks to prepare.

Peter felt overwhelmed. They had just started the day wanting to have a conversation! Just some small talking! And now, here they was: making hard decisions that would affect not only their existence, but another being’s life. A real person’s life. No matter what Keith thought, Peter was not alive as Keith. It makes no sense to sacrifice himself in order to save a stupid robot!

That was too much to Peter to process.

They closed their visual receptor to try to concentrate.

They KNOW that it wasn’t right to take the boy’s chance to have a good ship.

But they also didn’t want to be terminated…

And there was the promise. The promise they had made to their friend RPR-76 to see Voltron.

They wanted…

They wanted to live.

They opened the visual lens again and stared at Keith.

\- Ok, I’m ready.

The boy didn’t waste any time.

He touched the mattered crystal, as if to remove it. As Peter expected, the crystal was too unstable to anything else. It shattered under Keith’s hand.

The man stared at them with worry on his face. Peter stared back expectantly.

Keith put the new power crystal in place with gentleness.

At the same moment, Peter could feel the power run back though the ship. It was only 58% of what was necessary to keep the full ship, but it was something.

They would still exist!

They pulled back the crystal inside.

Keith had walked to the entrance of the ship again. This time he had walked over the ramp and now was at the door, staring expectantly at Peter.

Peter was thunderstruck.

\- You used your crystal to save me. Even if now you cannot pilot any of the other ships. Why? Why did you do that?

Keith just shrugged. As if he didn’t had just salved Peter’s existence and doomed himself to a faulty ship (if they ever wanted to fly again).

\- I couldn’t let you die… You were… the first person that was kind to me too.

Peter stared at him for a few moments studying the boy carefully.

Keith had a sheepish posture, but relaxed ears on top of his head.

He was proud of what he had done.

He had doomed himself to that ship for the sake of a robot.

A robot!

Peter couldn’t help but say:

\- You are an idiot.

It was true! The boy was a sweetheart, but he was just so… ugh! He was just TOO kind for his own good!

Keith just shrugged again with a guilty smile.

He just shrugged as if it hadn’t been nothing! Just a casual favour to a friend!

Peter was a robot, and robots weren’t supposed to love anyone. Even the AIs weren’t suppose to feel deeply connected with any of their owners. They could be sold at any minute. It was stupid to connect themselves to anyone.

But looking at that stupid boy with that stupid smile on his face and Peter couldn’t help but falling in love with him, like a child staring at the first time at a little sibling smile.

Peter never wanted someone to be their master like he wanted Keith to accept them as their servant.

They was still exasperated, though.

\- Now you we will have to make a HUGE reconstruction in order for this ship to fly! And it will still have a lot of problems that we cannot fix BECAUSE THE CRYSTAL IS TOO SMALL! – the robot screeched.

The man kept his smile, but now it had brightened with pleasant surprise. He took a few steps inside the ship.

\- We will manage. I think I can handle some reform if you guide me. Hell, I can even make some improvement here.

\- We will not be able to turn all the devices at the same time, master.

\- But will we be able to fly around space?

Peter felt a little mischievous with all what they could do with the ship now. It needed some restauration, but it could do everything.

\- Better than that: we can open wormholes!

Keith was in awe, with parted lips and wide eyes.

\- Really?! Peter, that is great!

\- Still! We will not be able to turn all the stuff at the same time! The crystal will drain a lot faster than normal!

\- We will manage, Peter.

The robot threw their arms up in surrender.

\- I give up! You are a stubborn person, master Keith!

Keith frowned.

\- “Master”?

Peter stared at him sheepishly.

“Please…” they begged in their mind (so to speak) “just accept me…”

\- If it bothers you, I can stop calling you that…

\- It is not that… - he sighed, his ears close to his head again with some sort of sadness – It is just… I’m no captain. I’m no scientist. I’m just some ugly Galra hybrid. Basically, I’m nobody.

That wouldn’t do! Keith a great person and Peter would make sure to make him feel better!

\- Well, now you are somebody! You are my master!

\- You seriously should reconsider it.

\- No! My decision is final!

Master Keith’s eyes watered again, but this time he had a soft smile on his lips. It was a pretty sign, having him with joy in his face.

\- I… Peter… You… - he took a deep breath – I’m honoured.

He tried to rub his eyes to avoid crying.

Peter beamed.

DEFINITELY a pretty sign, and Peter always loved pretty things.

It took some moments for Keith to calm himself before trying to change the subject, surprising Peter again with the new topic.

\- So… for what pronouns should I call you?

Peter was confuse on more time.

\- Pardon, master?

\- Erm… Are you a boy or a girl?

Peter would have rolled their eyes (if only they had real eyes).

\- I’m a robot, master.

Keith laughed.

\- Ok, that was a terrible question.

\- Indeed. – Peter snorted good-humoured.

\- What I meant was… Like, I prefer the pronouns he, his and him. What do you prefer?

Peter was silent, considering their master’s words.

That was beyond a name, beyond cold respect.

That was a form decency only reserved to living things.

And Peter was not alive.

They was just a robot.

Just a robot.

There was no way that a robot could be anything but an it.

\- Master, I’m a robot. I always was an it.

Keith smiled. He didn’t seemed mad, but reassuring.

He wouldn’t mind some misbehaving, would he?

Peter concluded that no: Master Keith probably would even welcome that kind of rebellion (which made Peter like him just a little bit more).

\- But… If I had to choose… I guess it would be they? – they moved their hands in agitation – I mean, that is what makes sense. I don’t exactly have a gender. I mean, I could go by feminine pronouns, but that would make me a little uncomfortable…

The boy nodded, his smile still reassuring and gentle.

\- That is fine! I can use they, them and their.

Peter stared at him for a long moment before beaming again. They couldn’t help but speak their mind.

\- You are just SO NICE! I’m keeping you!

Keith laughed good-heartedly and Peter couldn’t be more happy.

After Three millennia, two hundred fifty-nine years, six months and three days, Peter could say once again that they had a happy existence.

On the first days, they was worried that their master would turn cold on him and start to order around. But it didn’t happen. Master Keith stayed gentle and friendly. He made Peter feel comfortable.

Like home.

Master Keith was indeed, very kind. A little blunt and sometimes a little strange (he liked to refer to Peter’s rocks as their pets, to which Peter would answer exasperatedly that rocks could not be pets. Maybe that was some inside joke from humans, or maybe form the hybrids).

They would talk a lot while fixing the ship.

The hybrid didn’t seem interested on Captain Ligrey’s message, so Peter just stopped that blinking light on the main panel and tried to forget about it.

Through master Keith, Peter learned that the war was not over. Altea had fallen long ago, and that Zarkon was now Emperor of the Galra Empire. He monster was still alive, and there was nothing to do about it.

That made Peter’s blood boil (so to speak).

Keith seemed to know a lot about the Galra Empire, like the existence of Haggar, about the Galra tactics of war or about the Galra networking. At first, Peter found that a little odd, especially knowing that their master had never been captured by the Galra. However, they soon dismissed their own doubts.

Ten thousand years had passed since the last time they had heard anything about the Galra or their interaction with other civilizations. May that was just common knowledge nowadays.

Master Keith seemed to carry great grief from his transformation. He avoided talking about it, and when he did, it was vague, as if he was afraid of being judged. Someone had hurt him, Peter knew that for sure. But it was fine by them. If there was something that the robot had learned on those millennium was how to be patient. Their master needed time to open up, time to bloom. RPR-76 had said once that although they didn’t share their master enthusiasm to plants, they had to admit that there was a certain beauty into seeing a flower open up. It could take days for that to happen, but the results certainly made it all worth the waiting.

So Peter gave him space. Meanwhile, their master was always open to Peter’s babbling. He was very interested in learning, although Peter always got the impression that Keith was not telling something, by the way his ears would be flatten against his head whenever some subjects would show up.

Like Voltron.

He seemed to doubt a lot of things about Voltron. Whenever that word was mentioned, Keith would have a blank expression, but his ears would fall down a bit.

Peter realized that master Keith was not aware that his ears had that reaction, which was amusing. Should they tell him?

Nah.

It was too cute. If they tell, Keith would probably try to conceal that.

Maybe in the future.

In the middle of their restauration of the ship, master Keith agreed into taking Peter’s friends’ memories to keep them with the duo. Their bodies were too damaged, but their memory cores and their memory capacitors seemed to be in good conditions.

\- I’m probably a little too clumsy to do something so delicate. – Keith had said – But I think it is better than carry dead robots parts.

\- I can guide you through it, master. Can you just… promise that you will be careful? They are very important to me.

Keith smiled gently and nodded.

\- Of course! I’ll be careful.

On one of the lockers in the bedroom, Peter installed their friends’ memories with fondness. Keith had found some abandoned ribbons in some ship with almost all the colours of the rainbow. Peter remembered Dra Walderen used to use those ribbons on her long hair, the colour varied according to her outfit. Now, Peter picked some of those ribbons with their colours faded to mark their friends’ memories.

Red for MCHZ-0.

Blue to RPR-76.

Yellow to GNC-Y.

And they kept a green one to themselves.

Just like the Voltron paladins that they liked most.

(They kept a small black ribbon, even if they didn’t have a Black paladin enthusiast on their small group.).

The robot fully intended to fulfil the promise and see at least a glimpse of one of the Voltron paladins. They daydreamed of telling their friends all about it, confirming (or denying) RPR-76 affirmations about the paladins’ majesticity.

Peter sometimes talked to their friends memories. Quietly telling about their day and about master Keith. Maybe master Keith’s madness infected them. The robot was even considering that those might be their friends’ souls. What a silly concept!

Keith helped them fixing the small cameras, so now Peter could walk outside in a way, having more freedom than they could ever hope for. The master also was ok with them fixing programs on the ship an on his phone, also the master was ok with them keeping small trinkets that they liked.

It was a blissful existence.

Peter never felt more blessed.

\- I wish you could see him. – they talked to their terminated friends – He is the best master anyone could wish for. I can even call him my friend! Can you imagine it!

After almost three weeks working nonstop and storing everything (book and small belongings) that could be useful, the ship was ready to go.

Master Keith looked at it with a smile from the outside.

\- It is not exactly pretty, but it is working. – he said to the Peter-cam that was following him.

\- It could use some paint. – Peter answered through the camera-bot (the communication system was working).

The boy nodded.

\- Yeah, maybe some red.

\- Red?

\- I like red.

\- Oh, I almost didn’t noticed with all the red on your wardrobe. – Peter feigned shock.

Master Keith laughed.

\- Don’t try to sass me, young robot.

\- Me? Sass you, master? – they gasped – Never!

Both laughed.

On the very next morning they were taking off.

It was bliss to be back in space.

Peter had no idea to where they were going, but they was happy none the less.

However, soon they noticed that there was something wrong with their master. He has that look on his glimmering eyes that carried some great pain that Peter couldn’t explain. As if dark clouds would pass in front of the sun announcing heavy rain.

\- You can tell me anything you know? – they said with honesty – I really won’t judge.

Master Keith smiled.

\- Thanks, Peter. – he answered with simplicity.

There was more to be said, but Peter would have patience.

That clouded look got worse after their first stop at some trading port.

Peter noticed how their master was tense, and that he only would seem more and more stressed at every cruel thing that was done to a hybrid. Even with the helmet hiding his expression, Peter noticed the tension on their master shoulders and back, the clenched fists and the long stares.

\- Can’t we do something? – the robot had asked him.

Peter was not any better than their master. They knew that the hybrids were not like the Galra. They were victims, innocent people that didn’t deserved any of that.

They wanted to do something! They have to!

However, their master shook his head in a tense way.

\- No, Peter. We can’t.

The robot didn’t question their master on that moment, but that night, when Keith was laying on bed, Peter tried to talk about it.

\- You want to do something.

Their master’s eyes were clouded with pain. Even his ears were giving away very little that night.

\- It doesn’t matter. – Keith had said, turning around in bed – There is nothing I can do.

\- Well, maybe you could-

\- I said that there is nothing I can do!

That was the first time Keith had shouted with them. Peter was caught by surprise, staring at their master. Keith was in visible distress with his ears up in alert and clenching his fists. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt.

\- I just thought…

\- What? That I can go barging my bayard against everybody and all would be solved? That is not how life work! That is not how MY life works! Anyone who says otherwise is an idiot!

Keith fell back on bed, looking away from Peter.

\- Anything that I do will backfire and I will suffer. – he said, his voice was full of hurt and bitterness.

At least he didn’t seem to be angry with Peter exactly. More like master Keith was being haunted by the demons that had mistreated him in the past. Because of that, Peter allowed themselves to relax a little.

Relax enough to become really curious about something.

One tiny detail of what Keith had just told them.

How it was possible to master Keith to know what a bayard was?

\- Bayard?

\- Figure of speaking. – Keith answered a little bit too fast – Someone had told me about those magical powerful weapons.

Peter was suspicious.

\- The same person who taught you how to pilot Altean ships?

The robot had never questioned their master’s knowledge about Altea. Maybe they should have, because it is really strange thinking about it now.

That with the mention of a bayard were very odd.

Keith answered still with anger.

\- Yes, Peter. Now leave me the fuck alone.

\- We didn’t bought all the things we need. – they informed with a sad tone, dropping the subject – We still need some things for the plants.

Keith stared at the wall and Peter stared at the back of his head.

\- We will buy it tomorrow.

But on the next day, master Keith stayed in bed.

Peter never thought that a living thing could have Oil Tears, but there it was their master, acting very similar to a robot with the Oil Tears. They had to insist to their master to eat that day and on the next.

\- Please, master. – the robot pleaded – I’m your friend. Talk to me. Please.

Keith just kept staring blankly at the wall.

\- I’m fine.

Even with all the worry that Peter was feeling towards their master, they couldn’t help but wonder: why did Keith said “barging my bayard”? He could have said “barging my dagger” or “punching them with my fists”, but he chose to say “my bayard”.

Why?

On the third day, master Keith rose from the bed only to make his knuckles bleed by punching the bag on the training room. Peter was grateful that GNC-Y had taught them how to fix some flesh wounds, but that didn’t stop them from cursing all the way while they tended to their master.

After that, things were more or less normal.

\- I wish you were here with me. – Peter confessed to their friends quietly (quiet enough so their master wouldn’t hear, a sound that was almost not there) – I really would love some help to solve this puzzle.

They was still intrigued about the bayard mention. They had never told their master about the bayards. How could he know about them?

Was that somehow related to how he would tense whenever Voltron was mentioned?

What was going on?

Peter needed to find the answer on their own, because master Keith probably wouldn’t say a thing.

They flew to the next safe space port.

Ytak on the Harag planet was just as beautiful as Peter remembered, with the colourful domes and blue fountains.

Although, they had Galra soldiers and sentries walking around.

That made Peter feel unease and worried about their master’s safety.

Suddenly a man grabbed their master arm.

\- FINALLY! Took you long enough to get here! – the male voice from the owner of the arm said.

Keith pulled his arm free from the stranger.

\- You got the wrong person, sir. – he answered harshly.

\- No I didn’t. – the man replied, pulling the curtains away to stare at them.

Peter could see their master tensing. They didn’t know why. Why was Keith reacting so strongly to that Haragan? He seemed pretty normal to the robot.

\- I have no business with seers. – Keith answered with clenched fists.

Peter was at loss.

A seer?

Really?

Wow!

That was worrisome. Imagine if he had brought bad news!

And how could Keith identify the seer? Was there a clue that Peter was not seeing?

The man rolled his eyes. He seemed angry.

\- And I wished I didn’t have business with you, Keith, but here we are!

Peter stared at the stranger.

He WAS there to deliver a message. Otherwise, he wouldn’t know his master’s name. So master Keith must be important somehow!

\- I don’t have to listen to you. – Keith said turning his back on the seer and trying to walk away.

However, the seer grumbled before shouting in a harsh tone:

\- Do you want to LIVE, Keith, son of Saori?

Keith glared back.

Peter was confused.

Who was Saori?

\- Don’t you dare to use my mom.

Oh.

Oh!

Keith’s mom.

The one that had cared for him even with the cruel way that he was conceived.

OH!

Peter was at loss of words.

The seer glared back.

\- I’m not using her. I’m evoking her spirit because she died for you, even against the Universe’s will. She died because she loved you so much that she would do it again so you could be safe and sound. And honestly, I’m so fucking pissed with the whole motherfucking Universe right now for making her beautiful sacrifice turn into a disgusting way to prepare you to be slaughtered as the Red fucking Lamb that if you don’t enter this litter right fucking now, I swear to Har Himself that I’ll drag you by the hair over here so you can fucking listen to what I have to say!

Well, after that rant, how to refuse to follow the seer?

Peter was beyond curious at this point.

Red Lamb?

Well, Keith liked red.

But what does the seer meant with that?

They entered the litter and Peter stayed in silence.

Watching.

Learning.

Thinking.

Trying to find new clues to understand their master.

\- Here is the deal, Keith: why the fuck you are going against your own desires?

\- I don’t think I understand what you mean.

\- Ah, yes, you do. You are walking around as the universe chew toy and you are doing FUCKING NOTHING to change that!

\- There is FUCKING NOTHING TO BE DONE!

Keith reclined on the seat.

\- Tragedy runs in my veins just like you seers had told me again and again and again.

So that was not master Keith’s first encounter with a seer AND it was not the first time he had received a prophecy. Apparently, the other one(s?) had been bad, for the way their master was still tense.

\- So you are quitting? – the seer shouted – Are you allowing yourself to be the sacrificial lamb without fighting?!

The hybrid raised stared at the Haragan. It was impossible to read his expression with the full helmet on.

\- They never called me lamb. Always lion.

LION!?

Peter felt their world twist around in a confused way.

Keith was referred as “Red Lion” by the seers.

Did that had the meaning that Peter was thinking?

The seer rolled his eyes in irritation.

\- Ah, yes, that small distortion of the truth. That small omission! – he cursed on his mother language before continuing – There is a small secret on being a prophet that is that we know what parts to say so it will have the Universe’s desired effect. It is always about the Universe’s desires.

He sighed.

\- Yes, you are the Red Lion. Your passion and inner fire make you be a Lion. A strong heart, the perfect sacrifice. The Universe just have to bend you into a more docile form.

Maybe Peter was wrong. Maybe calling master Keith a Red Lion had a different meaning. Maybe it was only to refer to his honourable attitude and his taste for red.

\- So, are you telling me that the universe is trying to turn me into a lamb?

\- Correct. I’m glad to see that you are not that stupid.

Keith crossed his arms and stayed in an annoyed silence.

\- The Universe like martyrs, Keith. They like someone to give a flowery speech and to throw themselves in front of the harm way unarmed. They like people so full of pain that it seemed like the only option is to kill themselves for a greater good. They like people defeated by their inner cruel thoughts, the ones that call you “dearie” but have venom in each syllable.

The man looked at the boy with sympathy.

\- Olirina prophesized that your words will heal and be a weapon, right?

Who the hell was Olirina? Another seer?

Keith nodded.

\- Yes, she did… - he sighed – Like all prophecies, I’ll probably fulfil that. That is what always happened to me. Only this time will be the last.

Was that the weight master Keith was carrying upon his shoulders? The prophecy that he would perish?

Peter couldn’t help but feel bad for their master.

They wouldn’t let that happened.

No way.

Master Keith looked to the outside.

\- I’m cursed. Why fight it? I don’t even think you should be telling me all this.

“Definitely my master has Oil Tears” Peter concluded. But how could they help their master? Fixing robots with Oil Tears was one thing, but how to help a living creature to heal from that?

\- Why fight it?! WHY FIGHT IT!? Are you serious!?

The hybrid stared at the seer once again, his expression unreadable.

\- This is not you! You KNOW that this is not you speaking! Why fight? Fight to make your own destiny! Fuck what everybody says! Fuck what any seer says! Fuck what I say! Don’t be the martyr! Don’t be the Fate’s fool!

Their master answered with anger in his voice.

\- Who should I be, then!? The monster on all this? The villain?

\- Be who you want to be! Be your better self! Be exactly the opposite of a martyr!

\- What the fuck is the opposite of a martyr?

\- That you will have to figure out for yourself.

He gave signal to stop the litter.

Once back in the street, Peter couldn’t help but ask:

\- Red Lion? What does that mean?

\- I don’t have idea. – Keith answered, a little bit too fast – The seers usually call me that I don’t know why.

Peter was silent.

Could it be?

Could it be that master Keith…

No, it was not possible.

What were the odds that their master was a paladin of Voltron?

That would be beyond ridiculous.

It would be impossible!

Peter clearly was becoming insane.

The fact that the robot knew was that some people had hurt their master before they met.

And they wouldn’t make that mistake. They would be there for their master.

\- You know that I’m your friend, right?

The hybrid stopped. If the robot had to guess, they would say that their master was surprised.

\- I know, Peter. I’m your friend too.

\- And for being your friend I love you no matter what.

\- I love you too, man. I-I mean, bot. – Keith seemed to relax a little – You mean a lot to me.

\- You also mean a lot to me too, master Keith. I know that you are kind and compassionate. You have a soft soul, and that is the greatest thing a person can have. No matter what happened to you before we met, I will still love you.

Keith stared at the Peter-cam.

\- Hum, I don’t want to be ungrateful, but why the sudden declaration of love?

\- I just want you to know that! – Peter chipped, trying to keep the conversation light – Can we take a look on those rocks on that shop over there? Pretty please?

Peter was deeply thinking about the seers in general.

Why did their prophecies always seems to lack love, compassion and mercy on them?

It always seemed to be tragedies!

Defying the Universe’s wishes with those three things seemed to be an act of pure rebellion. Master Keith’s mom, a woman that defied those wishes must have been an incredible person!

“Like mother, like son” Peter guessed.

After buying everything they need, Keith went to lunch at a local restaurant.

He was quieter than usual and he had a frown on his lips.

\- Master? Is everything all right?

\- I’m ok, Peter. Why?

\- You are too quiet.

\- I’m just… thinking.

Peter hummed. Maybe it would be good to tell their master about what they was thinking.

\- I was thinking too. About what that seer told you.

\- Oh?

\- Yes! Back in Altea, there was a great respect for what the seers would say. There was this big temple at the capital, near the palace, to where the ones more in sync with the Universe’s message would stay.

Peter looked down.

\- But I honestly always get the impression that the Universe’s wishes lack a thing.

\- Hum? What you mean?

\- Well, the Altean seers used to say that the Universe was kind and wanted to keep as many people alive as they could. But what is the point on keeping someone living if it is just to suffer? If you allow me sir, but the seer mentioned your mother…

Keith tensed, but nodded stiffly. Peter continued.

\- As far as I understood, she loved you and she sacrificed herself in order so you could live and be happy. If the Universe have their way, that sacrifice would mean nothing. I mean, it would be just a way to prepare you to keep things the way they are so less people would die. Honestly, that is not love. The Universe doesn’t love life, it wants people weak and in fear of moving. So, loving selflessly and acting on that love is an act of rebellion itself.

Their master was silent. He still had the helmet on his head, he had just adapted the visor so now his mouth was visible. The lips were not frowning anymore, but that didn’t make his expression any easier to read.

Peter shook a little bit in embarrassment.

\- Ah… Sorry, master. I was just thinking out loud.

Keith stared at his plate.

\- It is ok, Peter. I just… need a moment to think.

Peter nodded.

\- Of course, sir.

A group of Azus were crying on a table.

They had already entered with sad faces and quiet steps. Five of them with big brown eyes and long nebs. They had kept staring at a tablet that they had brought with them. Apparently, they had just received terrible news.

Peter felt bad for them.

Had the Galra done something for them?

Was it possible to them to help?

Another client, a Xanafan with grey fur, growled annoyed.

\- Shut up! Nobody wants to hear you!

The robot felt angry, but stayed quiet.

One Azu person glared at the Xanafan.

\- We just lost everything! The Galra just destroyed our homes! Don’t you have compassion?

\- Oh, yeah? Complaining is only annoying me!

\- Your planet was not destroyed by the Galra! You don’t know what we are feeling!

\- I don’t care!

The grey Xanafan moved their hand in an annoyed gesture.

\- Planets are destroyed every day! Get over it!

\- Heartless! – another Azu cried.

Peter stared at their master, pleading without words to do something.

They could help somehow, couldn’t they?

Maybe some gentle words.

However, Keith seemed lost in his own thoughts and seemed to not notice what was happening around him.

\- The Galra took everything from us!

\- So do you expect that we go against the Empire? – the Xanafan hit one of the crying Azus – Just stay on your place! Just do what you are supposed to, get what you deserve and stop being annoying!

Keith stood abruptly, startling Peter.

\- SHUT UP! – the hybrid screamed, attracting all the attention of the restaurant to their table.

Peter stared at him, mesmerized with the strong way their master was standing. Very similar to Captain Ligrey.

A warrior.

A fighter.

\- There is no such stupid thing as “their place”. The Galra Empire don’t get to dictate who they are or what they deserve. They are the ones to say that. Nobody deserves to be treated like nothing.

His voice was strong, determined. Peter felt enraptured by them.

Xanafan had recovered from their surprise. They glared at Keith with a cruel smile.

\- Oh, yeah? And what you are going to do about it, ninny? Fight the whole empire yourself?

Peter feared for their master, for Keith was smaller and slimmer than the grey alien.

Master Keith seemed unfazed, yet angry.

\- Yeah, I’ll start by fighting you! Fight me, asshole!

Picking fights with tough strangers!? What in heavens he was thinking!?

However, to Peter’s utter surprise, Keith moved elegantly and swiftly, knocking the Xanafan down with one single powerful quick.

If Peter had a jaw, it would be hanging on that moment.

What in heavens…!?

They stared at Keith, who seemed unfazed. As if defeating an enemy at least twice as stronger as him was something he did every day.

With extreme surprise, Peter realized that their master had combat training.

And he was fucking good at it.

Amazing!

Would their master even cease to surprise them?

Keith turned to all the other patrons on the restaurant, especially the Azus family.

\- Are you all right?

The one that had taken the punch stared at him with tears in their eyes.

\- Thank you, stranger. But the Xanafan was right. There is no hope for us. No one can defeat the Galra Empire.

There was a sad silence on the restaurant.

Peter could recognize hopelessness on their expressions. It reminded them of when the robots had been abandoned.

And, unfortunately, it seemed that there was really no hope for anyone…

\- Voltron will rise and end Zarkon’s tyranny! There is hope! We just have to keep fighting and pushing back! – master Keith said with conviction.

Peter wondered if he was just trying to cheer those people up, even with the smallest of the hopes.

There was another silence on the room

\- Voltron? – someone whispered.

\- I thought it was just some old legend?

\- Would they really come?

\- Would they defeat the Galra?

Keith continued.

\- Voltron will rise again to save us all. I’ve seen them! They still don’t have all their paladins, but once they have, Zarkon’s tyranny will end!

Again, if Peter had a jaw, it would be hanging.

One think was being repeated on their mind over and over again.

“I’ve seen them!”

“I’ve seen them!”

“I’ve seen them!”

**“I’ve seen them!”**

Master Keith had seen Voltron.

Master Keith had been closer enough to see that they were not a complete team yet.

Master Keith had mentioned his bayard.

But before Peter reached a full conclusion, Galra sentries were after them.

They jumped through the window and ran.

They didn’t have a way to go, being completely lost on the narrow streets.

If wasn’t for the seer showing up and saving them, Peter suspected that their fate would have been terrible.

Peter was still trying to cool down when their master and the Seer engaged into another conversation. The robot payed close attention to it again, searching for even more clues.

The Seer, Tiresias, admitted that they were there to help master Keith change his future. He told the duo his story, about his daughter. Also, he talked about the Red Lion.

\- Your birth was predicted thousands of years ago. – Seer Tiresias said to Keith – The Red Lion. The one capable of turning the tides of the universe. It was predicted that there would be three big prophecies to guide your path towards a great end. Those predictions were still veiled and depended on what would happen until the moment had come. Two prophecies are already done, and the path for the next one is being slowly built.

Their master had already 2 prophecies and a third on the way!?

Wow!

Just…

Wow!

Master Keith Kogane must be someone really important indeed!

Also, again with the “Red Lion” name.

And Keith had mentioned that Voltron was not yet complete.

Hum…

\- However, - Tiresias continued – the strongest path, the one that was more likely to happen would involve my beloved girl being the one to deliver you the third part. She would then die with you. I tried to take her away from the temple. I tried to run away and challenge the destiny. But I was caught and she was taken from me. The Universe’s song fooled her into believing that that was the best solution. That sacrificing you would bring happiness to all, that doing that is an honour.

He smiled.

\- I can feel her, planets away from here, full of anger for what I’m doing. Because she think that I will steal her glory.

\- So you are doing all this just because of your daughter?

\- In a way, yes. I’m doing this for her. But taking my daughter would have been the last straw from all what the Universe wants me to do. I’m tired of every day seeing people that will die because the Universe is, ironically, trying to preserve life. I’m tired of seeing suffering just because the Universe maths says that less people will die this way. I just…

He sighed in frustration.

\- I just had enough. I couldn’t stand to see no fight or the few resistance to meet only pain and death. I NEEDED to do something.

Peter could related to that sensation.

They wanted to do something too!

Just like master Keith had done at the restaurant.

Tiresias looked once at Keith, this time tenderly.

\- Then I saw you coming to me. All the Seers know your story. We all know how your mother loved you and how she gave everything to make you feel loved. I feel insulted of how many seers would let that sacrifice go in vain just so you can be broken into submission. You see, you have a fire inside of you that burn brightly because of her. She was a Lionheart just like you, although her battles were different from the ones you face. You two deserve a better shot than that. Selfless love should be celebrated, not used as sacrifice.

Keith looked down, his expression was somehow bittersweet.

\- But there is already a prophecy that I have to fulfil. – Keith said in a tired way – I still don’t see how I can fight.

\- Here is the thing about prophecies, kiddo: they had more than one way to be fulfilled.

\- I don’t think I understand…

\- You see, they will always be correct in the end, that is for sure. Saying that you will paint the future in red could mean that you will be sacrificed for a greater good, but it could also mean something else.

\- What exactly?

Tiresias smiled.

\- That is for you to figure out. If I say more about this, I’ll probably just take you away from the good fight.

Master Keith sighed.

\- I’ll never get straight answers from you seers, will I?

The Haragan seer laughed.

\- I guess not. Sorry, kid.

There was silence in the litter.

Although Peter had already reached some conclusions by themselves, they were still worried about one thing.

Would their beloved master become a martyr?

Would they die?

Could Peter help him to turn into something else other than a sacrifice?

Firstly, Peter needed to know what exactly was the opposite of martyr so they could help their master to turn into that, not into a sacrifice. The seer had said that _Keith_ should figure out. Not Peter. So, following Seer Tiresias own advice (that fates could be bended), the robot said:

\- Excuse me, Mr. Seer, but I have a question.

Tiresias sighed, as if he was expecting that (and considering that he could see the future, Peter guessed that he was expecting).

\- Shoot, tin man.

\- What exactly is the opposite of a martyr?

The seer smiled, obviously already knowing that Peter would ask that.

\- That is a great question. Although the opposite of a martyr might seem to be someone selfish, that is not the case. Selfish people were used as martyrs from time to time. A martyr is someone that will die for a cause with no fight. So, the opposite is someone that will fight for a cause, usually a great cause. Someone that is the Master of their own Destiny.

He looked at Keith in the profound way only seers can.

\- To sum up, the opposite of a martyr is a hero.

Keith blushed.

\- I’m no hero.

Peter felt a little outraged.

How could their master think so little of himself? Master Keith had just saved a family of Azus on the restaurant!

Of course that he was already a hero!

Tiresias answered with a smile.

\- I know. You have a long way to go to become one, even with your small demonstration of potential from today. But you have to remember your parents. Saori, Red and even Lior deserve someone that will fight for them. The hybrids deserve someone that will fight for them. You deserve someone that will fight for you. Start from there and things should go smoothly.

Ok, Peter knew who master Saori was (they considered her their master just like her son. After all, she must have been an remarkable woman). But who in heavens were Red and Lior?

At least they could agree with the seer that their master Keith should have someone fighting for him.

The litter made one last turn.

\- We are almost at our destination. – Tiresias announced – Before that, I need to tell you two last things. First of all, words. Your words are meant to heal, and I suggest that you heal the one that need your words the most.

Words meant to heal? What?

Peter was lost on that.

\- And who is that?

\- Yourself.

Keith shook his head.

\- I don’t understand…

\- Oh, but you will. Don’t forget that you used to love the stars.

\- What the fuck does that means?

Tiresias smiled.

\- You will find out soon enough.

Keith groaned with frustration, but seemed resigned not to get a straight answer again.

\- What is the second?

\- The second thing is a path. A path for you to take, since you seems lost on which way to go.

Seer Tiresias made a long pause before saying calmly.

\- Search for Altea.

Both Keith and Peter were surprise with that.

Peter’s mind was thinking and overthink that in high speed.

There was nothing left of Altea! What in heavens was the seer talking about?

\- What?! But Altea is gone, Mr. Seer! – Peter couldn’t help but say.

\- The Altea from ten thousand years ago is gone, their planet was burned to ashes. However, there is still things yet to be discovered about what happen to the Alteans.

\- How can I look for them? – Keith asked astounded – I don’t have one single clue!

\- Yes, you do, Keith. It is blinking on your ship’s panel.

\- Ligrey’s message! – Peter and Keith said at the same time.

The seer laughed.

\- Yes, yes. That message. It will take you to a hunt around the galaxies that you probably will not complete on your own. – he kept a soft smile – But on your search for it, you will find the things you are seeking. Including your family.

Keith had a pained expression for a few moments before his face turned into awe.

\- Lior. – he said quietly and with reverence.

Again, who in heavens was that Lior?

Tiresias nodded.

\- What kind of father I would be if I didn’t help a son to reunite with their parents?

Parents!?

Ok, Peter was declaring themselves too lost for that conversation.

They would CERTAINLY ask Keith about it.

The robot needed answers from the source, answers from their master, no matter how small and how vague they would be.

The Seer nodded again.

\- I won’t lie to you, Keith: your path won’t be easy. You will need to fight with all that you have, either your fists or your words. But in the end, you will have the most important things closer to you. Love, family, hope and freedom.

Soon after that, they left the litter.

Master Keith turned back to Tiresias.

\- Thanks, for everything.

Tiresias’s eyes were bright like two red stars.

\- It was my pleasure, Keith, the Red Hero.

It was obvious to Peter that the Haragan seer meant that.

Keith was a hero.

A Red hero.

“Just like a paladin…” the robot thought.

They left the planet soon after that.

Peter couldn’t help themselves any more.

\- Ok, I have questions! – they announced while they were taking off – How can Altea have survived? What he meant with words to heal? Have you really met the Voltron? And who in heavens are Red and Lior?

Master Keith waited until they were back at space and the auto pilot was turned on.

He turned to Peter with clear golden eyes.

\- I have no idea on the first question. The second one is about a prophecy that I received, or part of it.

\- Oh! What was it?

\- It said something like “A warrior of words, even if they are not your best weapon. A healer of words, even if that was not your best ability.”

\- What does that mean, master?

Keith laughed.

\- I don’t know yet, but for the first time since I heard it I’m kinda curious.

Peter was curious too. Maybe they could coax the full prophecies out of their master to help solving them and finding the best solution to challenge fate!

(Peter was feeling quite a rebel now).

There were still questions left unanswered.

\- And who is Red? Who is Lior, master?

Master Keith looked down, his eyes once again clouded with the Oil Tears. He answered in a quiet voice.

\- Before I turned… - he took a deep breath – Before I turned into my Galra form, I was in a group of warriors. Some form of freedom fighters.

He looked out to the stars.

\- I considered all of them like my family. They… they turned their backs on me, but not all of them.

Keith sighed again. Peter waited quietly for him to finish, but was already thinking about the possible identities of those so called “freedom fighters”.

\- Red was like a mother for me. She didn’t abandon me, no matter what… But I couldn’t stay there any longer.

He looked down.

Peter hummed gently. They already like that Red woman, and they had a small suspicion of who she might be.

\- And what about Lior?

Master Keith’s face illuminated, like a rising sun. There was still something bittersweet on his expression, since his ears were flat against his head. However, it was a less painful memory, Peter guessed.

\- Lior is a hybrid that I met. Hybrids don’t have fathers. Even me that had my biological mother when I was younger, I didn’t had a father. Lior is the closers that I ever had of a father. He is great, calm and gentle, even if he likes tea a little bit too much. He taught me a lot of things even if we were together for just a small period of time. I hope I can get to find him again.

So master Keith had two moms, master Saori and master Red, and one dad, master Lior. Peter stored those names with great care. They knew that they would never call Saori master because she was long gone, but they had high hopes of meeting the other two living parents.

\- I hope that too, master! – Peter chipped – He seems nice!

Keith beamed.

\- He is.

There was a soft silence in the air for a while, with Keith looking out of the widow studying the stars.

There was just one question left unanswered.

“Go big or go home” The robot thought, using the expression that their master had taught them.

\- What about Voltron? – Peter asked – You said that you have seen them!

Master Keith’s expression was blank, but his ears were up and alert in worry.

\- Yes, just from a distance. – he said dismissively.

Oh, but Peter had already met someone who had seen Voltron from a distance. RPR-76 couldn’t shut up about catching just a glimpse the Blue paladin from metres away. That was more likely the natural reaction from seeing a Lion of Voltron.

Master Keith was acting as if it was nothing.

As if he was trying to dismiss the whole thing.

Hiding something.

Peter was thankful that they couldn’t grin, because they were certain that they would be grinned on that moment.

Grinning because of their small conclusion.

\- And they are missing one paladin?

Master Keith hesitated.

\- …Yes…

Peter suddenly felt torn.

A thing that their master had told them while fixing the ship came back to the robot’s mind.

 _“But what if they are just as cruel as the Galra?”_ Master Keith had asked about Voltron _“What if… What if they are so far up their asses that they will not see that the Hybrids are not the same as the Galra?”_

Was that what had happened to master Keith?

Well, Peter remembered how the mighty Black Lion had picked Zarkon of all people to be their paladin.

Would that mistake had been done twice?

Had Keith presented himself as the last paladin only to be rejected by the other four?

Studying Keith’s expression, Peter concluded that yes:

That great boy, that amazing person, that skilful warrior had been rejected by the rest of Voltron.

“Bastards!” Peter thought.

Then, another thing crossed Peter’s mind.

They were there with the Red Paladin.

Their master was the freaking Read Paladin!

\- That is just so AWESOME! – Peter couldn’t help but say aloud, before trying to cover their slip with a mild half-truth - You have seen Voltron! What are they like, master?

\- Hum… big.

\- What else?

\- I, hum, wasn’t close enough to see.

The robot could recognize that their master was not comfortable yet to give that information to them.

That was ok.

Peter knew how to wait patiently.

And so far, waiting had given them some GREAT rewards.

They had a new master, the Great Red Paladin of Voltron!

They could wait.

\- Oh, ok. That is cool anyway.

Peter picked the gardening supplies, intending to give their master some space to cool down.

\- I’ll tend to the plants before they start to wither.

Master Keith blinked, blissfully unaware of Peter’s conclusions.

\- Okay…

But instead of floating to tent to the plants, Peter float fast to the bedroom, to the locker where their friends were.

\- You guys will not BELIEVE who my new master is!

Peter chuckled and turned to the blue ribbon that was RPR-76.

\- You were right. He truly is _majestic_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE 3K WORDS MAX!  
> IT HAS MORE THAN 15K WORDS! WTF!!!!
> 
> Anyway, I was expecting that only 9 or 10 people to answer my question about continuing or not. With only 9 or 10 people answering me, I was going to just delete the note and carry one.  
> However, I lost count when more than 30 people answered me.  
> Like, WOW!  
>  **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**  
>  I tried to answer to as many people as I could, but I've been quite tired these days. I slept more than 18 hours on thursday... Like, I know, I need to take meds for my depression. That is being arranged. Hopefully next week I'll be able to see a psychiatrist.  
> So, please don't be angry if I haven't answered you. I was just... Kinda dead... haha...
> 
> I tried to reread my own fanfic.  
> Seriosly, what have you people seen on it? o___o I can only see how blunt and lazy my work is. I'm impressed by how many people still liked it!
> 
> ANYWAYS!  
> Since so much people answered me, I decided to answer back with this "small" chapter xD  
> It was supposed to be a small treat because of the great number of comments. 
> 
> **Also, yes: I'm continuing this story**
> 
> ****
> 
> ## TAKE THIS LESSON: THE MORE YOU COMMENT, THE HIGHER THE CHANCES OF GETTING SOMETHING NICE!
> 
>  ****  
> (or at least, the nicest thing I could do haha)
> 
> About this chapter, I wanted to expand Peter a little bit.   
> They are just too cute, I know. 
> 
> Also, some people asked/commented: how can a robot be more understanding than the paladins of Voltron?  
> Well, you have to consider that Peter was desperate themselves when they met Keith (being alone for so long) AND Keith told them about the way hybrids are made. So they had more changes to get things right with Keith.
> 
> And Peter already guessed who Keith is 8Dc  
> This was an unplanned idea that was too good to let pass haha xD
> 
> Also, it was great to include this small idea that Keith's ears move like cat-ears.   
> Most hybrids' ears do, but the ones that were already born with the Galra features are used to control it. Lior had also noticed the ears, by the way, but he also found them too cute, so he said nothing (since on the story there is only Keith's POV, and nobody told him yet, he is unaware).
> 
> Anyway, there isn't much to comment about this chapter.   
> It was just a token of gratitude for the amount of love that I received <3  
> And since I was in between bundles of chapters, I had space to do it =D  
> I hope you have liked it!
> 
> (Also, I've been singing "You're welcome" from Moana while writting this haha xD I really don't know if I'm insecure or a narcisist. Maybe both haha.  
> Anyways, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI3E11_Im7k, you're welcome xD)
> 
> EDIT: I ALMOST called this chapter "Interlude: Your's Welcome" but I decided against it haha xD
> 
> I'll try to go back to the old rhythm of updating:  
> Between 7 and 10 days.  
> HOWEVER, there are four things that might slow down the updates:  
> 1) College restarts next monday. That will take a lot of energy and time.  
> 2) I have a personal pet project in Portuguese that makes me write in my mother language  
> 3) VOLTRON BIG BANG! I already have a Sheith idea for this one  
> 4) SHEITH BIG BANG! I don't have a FUCKING CLUE about what my story will be for this one.
> 
> So, just bear with me, ok? I still intend to continue this fanfic =3
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER (now for real xD):**  
>  A new bundle of chapter ahead of us!  
> "Hero on the making"  
> Our boy will be searching for Altea and for himself among the stars. Who knows what he will find?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use my other url [@wonderland-s-angel-omens](wonderland-s-angel-omens.tumblr.com) and I'll see you =3
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	18. Hero on the making (Part 1 of 3): Keeping High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> There is a new chapter of "The Broken Pride" that is already posted!  
> It occurs at the same time as some of the events on this chapter, but since the action is completely unrelated to what is happening here, you can read it before or after chapter 18.  
> My recomendation this time is to read it after this chapter  
> (You can look for it on the "The Red Hero Saga" series page)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and I don't have a beta)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

The video from the day before had a cute pink and yellow nebula on it. Keith had lamented that Allura (Allura! Of all people to miss, he was missing Allura!) wasn’t there to see.

He was hearing his own voice commenting on how the princess would have liked to see that.

“She always seemed to love pink and similar colours. Heh, funny how with all the paladins how their Lion’s colour match their favourite colour. I guess it was fate all along!”

Past Keith laughed on the recording while lazily glazing at the nebula.

Present Keith laughed again, but for a different reason.

The recording stopped there. He wasn’t too fond of saying goodbyes, even to his own future self. That was why most of his talking would end up abruptly or he would fall into an awed silence while staring at the stars.

Keith was starting to get the habit of making a new video every day. He wouldn’t show his face, for he felt that it would destroy the beauty of what he was doing. He would record the stars and his own voice, usually commenting about the last video, then telling about the day then just talking.

He would always listen to his past self before starting a new video. It was somehow therapeutic to listen to his own problems, like watching a video from a friend asking for advice. Admittedly, he wasn’t the best person to give himself advices, but it was nice anyhow.

Keith started a new video, this time he was recording a beautiful neutron star solar system. It had only 4 planets that seemed to be uninhabited and an ice asteroid belt that shined like blue crystals floating in a dark pool of stars.

\- Hey, it is me again. Wow, I was such a dork yesterday. – he chuckled – But I guess joking about fate is better than thinking that it is trying to bite me in the ass for the ‘Greater Good’ or some shit like that.

The wanderer sighed.

\- But it also makes me miss them… I shouldn’t… They…

Keith took a deep breath, to hold back his tears.

It was ridiculous how he still missed the Voltron team.

It still seemed like every planet, every nebula, every galaxy, every dark hole, every star reminded Keith of his lost family. The colours of a nebula, the technological space ports, the rings of a planet, the shine of a star. Things he wished he could share with them.

He would show the beauty of outside the window to Peter, of course. The small robot was very patient and would let him babble about space for hours.

(Peter would babble the same way about his rocks. Even if Keith knew absolutely nothing about geology and had no interest on it whatsoever, it was really sweet to see his friend so excited about something, so he would listen with the maximum attention).

But it wasn’t the same thing…

There was that common love for the stars among the paladins that made them bond. They all had wanted to be astronauts before Voltron. Even Pidge had some fascination with finding life out of Earth (“The truth is out there” he would say with a smirk and Shiro, Lance and Hunk would groan annoyed. Keith would share the smirk with her).

He missed that.

He missed them.

And missing them hurt twice: there was the gap that would never be fulfilled and there was that anger with himself for still wanting to be near them.

He clenched his jaw.

\- I don’t want to talk about it.

Keith stared at the system for a while. Just enjoying the view and calming himself back again.

He took another breath.

\- We are getting closer to Ligrey’s coordinates. According to her message, it is supposed to be a fortified quarter. I hope it means that at least something had survived all this time.

Ligrey’s message had been very simple.

 

 

 

_Peter had activated it on the next day after they left Ytak. It had a small hologram of Ligrey staring directly at the receiver (quite similar to the recorders that they had back in the Castle, like the one he had recorded his own goodbye message). She had her hair tied up in a similar fashion that Allura would use whenever she wore her battle suit. Ligrey had brown skin, similar to Hunk, cold blue eyes with the typical Altean shine and hair in a pastel yellow colour. Her expression was hard and solemn._

_“To whoever is seeing this, and I truly believe that you probably are Altean, I’m Captain Ral Ligrey. I was the leader of this scientific mission. But now, with the war against the Galra still running even after the fall of Voltron and with Queen Allura missing, any living Altean is called to face the ones that might be our greatest enemies. I’ll be joining the Altean Army at the following coordinates. I hope you will also join forces with us.”_

_She gave the coordinates before staring straight to Keith’s eyes. She was proud and challenging and for a moment, Keith felt self-conscious for not being the one that Captain Ral Ligrey was expecting. However, her next words showed that that pride came from the fact that she was Altean, and the remaining survivors from Altea were still fighting. It was a challenge not for him, but for the universe._

_“Long Live Voltron. Long Live Allura, the Lost Queen”._

_The hologram ended, and the small crew of the ship stayed in silence for a few moments._

_\- Master Keith, - Peter broke the silence with a careful voice – those coordinates are for a planet not far from Altea original solar system._

_Keith hummed._

_\- Were the Galra planet on the same system?_

_\- Actually, no. The two planets were close, but not **that** close. _

_The man hummed again._

_\- How long until we get there? Flying I mean, now using the wormholes._

_\- About ten of your human days, master._

_\- Peachy. I’ll set course right now._

_Peter’s small hand had grabbed his t-shirt._

_Keith raised one eyebrow._

_\- Can we… Can we go to Altea? – the robot asked quietly – I haven’t been home for a long time…_

_The boy had looked down._

_\- I don’t know how is the state of the planet nowadays. I heard that it was destroyed._

_Peter nodded._

_\- I understand. But I want to see it anyway._

_Keith smiled gently._

_\- Ok._

\- And when I say “survive” – Keith continued talking with himself – I mean more than robots and plants. It would be nice to know more Alteans, to have some of them surviving. But I guess that won’t be the case. A Seer wouldn’t send me into an easy quest.

He groaned, moving the camera a little to film a passing comet.

\- I hope that they have some spare parts for Peter. It would be really cool to have his actual body floating around with me instead of the talking cams. It is a different sensation, I don’t know how to explain. Speaking of Peter, he gave me a black ribbon to tie my hair, like one of those that we found on the junk yard. I probably need a haircut. Shiro had promised that he would cut it for me…

Keith closed his eyes for a while, trying to suppress the pain for remembering Shiro and another promise that his ex didn’t keep.

Again, he felt stupid for still longing for that.

Stupid and sad.

\- How emo of me. – he said with self-depreciation – I don’t want to talk about it either. I’ll just use the ribbon that Peter gave me. I’m using a helmet every time I got out of the ship, so no one will notice anyway. It is good to always use a helmet, especially if I keep talking about Voltron.

Keith kept spreading the word about Voltron whenever they stop in a spaceport. It had been other two so far, one of them on that same morning. He would have kept his mouth shut if wasn’t for the fact that there were more people suffering from what the Galra had done to the universe. Keith was talking with them, giving them hope of Voltron defeating Zarkon.

He REALLY wasn’t expecting it turning into a speech.

 

 

_\- Zarkon might have stretched his life with black magic, but in the end he is just one! One tyrant. And **every tyrant** fall. The people will rise. Voltron will rise! I’ve seen them! They will rise and fight for all the universe! We just have to hold on, to resist in any way we can!_

And of course that that attracted some bad attention to himself.

He and Peter left the planet in a little bit of a hush.

\- It is really weird, but talking about Voltron in general didn’t hurt that much. Weird, am I right? – he chuckled – I guess that it is because I’m talking about an idea. I’m not talking about the individuals that make the whole giant-robot-thing. I don’t want to talk about them not even to myself! I don’t think I would come up with a good lie to defend them.

Keith sighed.

\- Talking about ideas is easier I guess…

Some days were easier than others. Some days, Keith would remember his friends with good nostalgia and longing. Others were just the pain.

Keith decided to end the video there, sighing once again.

He exited the pilot cockpit.

Peter was on the kitchen, trying to follow another smoothie recipe that was on one of the books they recovered. The small robot took a lot of effort on trying to feed Keith health food.

\- I think I got it right this time, master! – they beamed.

\- But we didn’t have all the ingredients!

\- I improvised.

\- Should I be afraid of poisoning?

\- I KNEW that I had forgotten to put the poison! – Peter laughed good-humoured.

They had a limited range of food. Mostly the fruits from the botany ship, dehydrated food and Lior’s tea (Keith had brought that with him to the ship as a way to keep connected with his father. Now it was a small token of hope of ever seeing Lior again). They had bought some kind of milk, some weird brown eggs, an orange bread and some other daily products on the last planet, but the flavours seemed to be a little bit too strong for Keith.

But that wouldn’t stop Peter.

They would do their best with what the duo had.

It was somewhat sweet.

\- We will be reaching Altea’s solar system tomorrow. – Keith said solemnly while drinking the smoothie (it was not bad, but it wasn’t exactly good either. Mostly weird).

Peter’s lens adjusted in a pondering way.

\- Ok. Can we fly close to the fourth planet on the solar system? That is… was Altea.

Keith nodded and smiled.

\- Of course.

It was already late (they were using human measurement of time, since Peter had synced the ship with Keith’s phone). Keith laid down on his bed while Peter dimmed down the lights. During “night time” the robot usually would laid down on the second bed of the ship and study their new rocks (that they were purchasing on their stops at trading ports) in silence.

Tonight, the robot was more talkative.

\- Do you think that there are still people on Altea, master?

\- That seems unlikely for what I have heard.

\- Oh…

A pause.

\- Then, do you think that there will be other robots?

\- I don’t know, Peter.

\- Maybe there are stuff left behind!

\- Hum.

\- Or maybe there are a whole new civilization! Can you imagine the survivors of Altea living in a brand new society, being nice with the robots and all, and just waiting for the right moment to strike the Galra Empire?

\- Peter, go to sleep.

\- I’m a robot, master. Sleep is for the lame flesh creatures.

Keith groaned.

In the end, Peter turned down their volume and end up talking to their friend’s memory cores on the locker. It was so low that not even Keith’s super ears weren’t able to hear it.

Keith dreamed that he was a samurai and that he was travelling to the moon on board of Red with Blue as his guide. There was a big golden pagoda on the moon, with a zen garden and cherry trees around, and he could see the Voltron team waiting for him, smiling and waving. However, as soon as Keith exited Red, their expressions changed. They were cold, glaring. Shiro spoke for them.

“You are not worthy of being a paladin, _Mutt_ ”.

Keith tried to go back to Red, but her force field was up. It acted like a mirrored surface, showing him his Galra features.

Coran walked towards him and pushed Keith out of the moon.

He was falling.

Falling down and falling apart, with his armour and sword flying into every direction.

The music “Feeling Good” started to play.

Wait.

What?

Keith woke up panting with the song still playing.

Peter had took upon themselves the mission to woke Keith up, and they usually did it with some of the music on Keith’s cell phone.

\- Gooooooooooood Morning, Master! – the robot chipped – What a lovely morning to… Master Keith? Are you all right?

Keith was staring as his hands with disgust while still trying to catch his breath.

Still purple.

Still alien.

Still Galra.

And still disgusting.

“End it all, dearie. Just kill yourself, mutt.”

He flexed his fingers.

“Don’t listen to it” the confident voice said quietly “You are doing great and there is nothing wrong with being a hybrid”.

But Keith still didn’t feel good on his own skin.

\- Master?

\- Yeah… I’m all right. Just… a bad dream. Can you turn off this music, please?

\- Of course, sir.

Silence followed.

(Peter didn’t want to tell Keith that he was mumbling the word “Shiro” on his sleep with different tones of urgency. It seemed like a personal matter).

\- We are almost there, master. – Peter said quietly.

\- Ok… Ok.

Keith sighed and got out of bed. He walked straight to the cockpit.

\- It will still take a couple of hours. I’ll hit the gym.

\- Sure! I’ll stay watching to see the planet, if you don’t mind, sir.

\- It is ok… Just don’t put any music today, ok?

\- Ok, master.

Keith usually trained with a playlist busting out of the speakers. Today he did it in silence, carrying his routine quietly.

He would train for at least one hour on the gym.

Then a shower.

Peter would have his breakfast ready by then.

Today was a little different, since the robot was enraptured but the starts passing by. It was ok, Keith mused while preparing his meal. He had no idea of what Peter was feeling and he couldn’t relate to it at all (since the only place Keith could ever call home had been the Castle and now he couldn’t go back any more), but he could understand it. Keith new that people could be driven close to madness because they were missing home, so he believed that it was only natural that Peter would be excited to stare at the way that leaded to their old home.

Keith’s routine usually would continue with him fixing the route of the ship and then training a little more, reading something or just talking with Peter. In case they were near a spaceport, the afternoon and evening would be dedicate to explore it. At night, Keith would have dinner and then he would be alone on the cockpit to record on his video-journal. After that, usually he would procrastinate a little bit and then go to bed.

Today he didn’t even tried to keep with the routine.

He walked to the window where Peter was staring at the passing planets and stars and asked with a smile.

\- Can you recognize anything?

Peter groaned with annoyance.

\- Actually, I can’t. I never really paid attention to the path when I was returning or leaving Altea. And it have been 10 thousand years. My memory is not the same, even if I’m a robot.

Keith hummed.

\- Maybe you will recognize the moons once we get near the planet.

There was a pause (like a sigh without the sigh).

\- I hope so.

\- Do you want to stay with me at the pilot cockpit? I’ll switch to the manual commands soon.

\- Sounds good to me!

Different from all the times that they had corrected the course of the ship together, they stayed in silence. Peter was floating and watching the windshield, with their cable stretched a little bit.

\- You are quiet now, Peter.

There was a heavy pause.

\- I don’t want to raise any hopes, master Keith. I mean, even if I was hopeful last night, I know that it is more likely that the planet will not be the same as before. Now that we are so close I just…

There was silence again.

Keith put his hand over Peter, as if he was petting a soft animal.

He didn’t know what to say to his friend. He didn’t want to say that it would be ok because he was not sure himself.

Soon enough, they reached the fourth planet on that solar system.

Keith felt his heart clench on his chest.

He was expecting that Altea might be uninhabited by Alteans or by any intelligent life.

He wasn’t prepared to see it completely destroyed.

There was no atmosphere on what was left of Altea. The endless desert make anyone doubt if there even was life there to begin with. It was light brown and orange, similar to the colours of Jupiter, but without the movement of the gases. There was no sign of water or ice.

But the thing that made looking at what was left of Altea terrifying was the colossal hole that the planet had.

As if a huge bomb had exploded there and left an equally huge crater.

Keith was not the very best student at physics, but he was quite sure that an explosion of that magnitude would destroy any gravitational balance among other things on any planet.

 - There is an extra moon. – Peter said quietly, sadly and painfully.

Keith looked at the seven moons that orbited the dead planet.

One of them had the same brow-orange-ish colour and the same size as the big crater in the planet.

\- I’m sorry, Peter.

Peter nodded.

\- I appreciate the feeling, master.

There was silence once again, heavy with grief.

\- I wonder what could possibly have make a hole that big. – Keith blunted out, immediately feeling like an idiot for bringing that up.

(It was the only thing he could think of).

The robot hummed.

\- I don’t know. I was never interested on the Galra firepower. That was RPR-76 and MCHZ-0 interests, not mine.

The man scratched his head, at loss of what to do.

\- Do you… need a moment? – he asked a little awkward.

Peter was quiet, still staring at the destroyed planet.

\- No. We need to continue. Captain Ligrey’s coordinates are not too far away.

\- … ok… Do you want to-

\- I want to be alone.

Keith was a little thrown off because of the sudden bluntness on the robot, but he nodded.

\- All right. I’ll continue following the coordinates. You should rest on the meanwhile.

Peter didn’t answer.

They stared at the destroyed remains of Altea one last time before turning their back and floating away. Keith could hear a faint sound of them talking to their friends on the bedroom, but the volume was extra low again and Keith was aware that Peter needed privacy to grief, so he closed the cockpit door and put music to try not to hear what his friend was saying.

The ship had entered the next solar system when Peter joined him again.

\- I’m sorry master, that was rude of me… - Peter said sheepishly.

Keith nodded.

\- It is ok. Let’s focus on following Ligrey’s coordinates, ok?

\- Yes, master. – a pause, in which Peter touched Keith’s shoulder with their body in a silent gesture that said many things – Thank you, master Keith.

Keith nodded again and patted Peter gently and in a clumsy fashion.

\- If you need to talk...

\- I know… give me some time, please.

\- Ok, buddy.

Keith had really meant what he said about being available to listen Peter, however, he was also dreading to have to do that. He was aware that he didn’t have the necessary social skills to console his friend. Keith couldn’t barely deal with his own feelings sometimes, for fuck’s sake.

But Peter needed him, so he waited for the moment that he would need to do his best.

They were almost out of that solar system when Peter started to talk slowly:

\- That was my home.

They was quiet and sad, mourning the destruction of Altea.

Keith was at loss of what to say.

\- I-I’m sorry, Peter.

That was all what he could think of and those cliché and simplistic words sounded lame on his ears.

Peter didn’t seem to mind. They kept talking.

\- I mean, I know that I wasn’t exactly an Altean, and I know that it have been ten thousand years…

Another pause. Keith stared at them without knowing what to do and frantically trying to figure out. The only thing he could think of this time was to pat Peter’s head/body in an awkward fashion again. This time he rested his hand for a few instants on top of his friend.

The robot made a strange noise, like a metallic cord of a guitar being scratched (instead of played) with long nails. It hurts Keith’s ears (sensitive as always). What the hell was that?

Keith stared at his friend with confusion.

\- What was that?

Peter made that sound again.

\- I’m sorry, master… - their voice was rougher, and there was an edge of scratch on it – I think I’ll try to fix my synthesizer…

\- It is ok to cry. – Keith said as gently as he could (even if he still feel bad for only having cliché catchy phrases to say). – I don’t mind it.

There was another scratch sound, but lower (as if it was trying to be concealed).

\- I’m… I can’t cry! I’m a robot!

Even though they said that, Peter “sat” on Keith’s lap and started to make that weird sound almost nonstop.

The weird metallic sobs hurt Keith’s ears, but he stood stoical and patted the robot awkwardly. Was they feeling it? Was the petting helping? Keith didn’t know, but he also didn’t know what else to do.

Soon, they got into the solar system that Ligrey’s message had spoke about.

\- Hum, Peter…

The robot sobbed.

\- Peter… we are here…

Peter rose from Keith’s lap.

\- I’m sorry, master. – they said with one last metallic sob.

\- It is fine, Peter.

\- I didn’t consider your hearing…

\- Peter, it is **fine**! You are mourning.

Peter stared at him, their lens adjust in a way that Keith couldn’t read.

\- Thank you, master. – they said quietly.

Keith just patted their head again. Peter seemed to search for that touch.

The solar system where they were heading had two stars and six planets that orbited in an 8 pattern. They were heading for the fifth planet. The gravity was strong on both sides. They need to be fast and they need to be careful, or their ship would fall into one of the suns.

\- Hold on tight, Peter. – Keith said while turning on the stronger engines – Things are about to get a little bumpy.

\- I don’t think the crystal can handle this kind of pressure.

\- Come on. Don’t like a little bit of adrenaline?

\- I’m a robot! I don’t produce hormones!

\- Trust me, it will be fun.

\- Fun won’t make the crystal last longer!

\- I can’t hear you over the thrill!

\- You have super hearing! You can-

But they were interrupted when the ship accelerated with everything they had. Peter squeaked and hold into the co-pilot chair.

\- WE WILL BE TERMINAED! I DON’T WANT TO BE TERMINATED!

Even if they were being loud, Keith did his best to tune the sound out and continue to pilot.

He had missed it.

The sensation of freedom that only came with piloting fast and determined. Keith couldn’t help but smirk.

Fuck! He had MISSED that!

Keith didn’t know all the math involved on what he was planning to do. Back on his days on the Galaxy Garrison, he was not that good on physics or calculus (two subject that they taught the cadets so they could calculate their route on space). He always relied more on his experience and instincts, and, other than a few small scratches, that always made him a good pilot.

(Shiro had tried to teach him the “proper way” of doing piloting. It had been their personal form of seduction. Keith was trying hard to not think about that).

He made the ship enter the gravitational field of the closest star, using that field to gather enough momentum and to launch themselves towards the planet (that was orbiting the other sun) making an “S” trajectory. The second star gravity made them stay inside that solar system, flying with great speed. Keith used the brakes and the landing systems to slow them down gently and precisely.

They reached the planet at a reasonable speed.

Keith entered the atmosphere in a slow and secure way, and then he flew around, looking for the place that Ligrey had talked about.

Keith grinned.

\- I told you it would be fun.

\- YOU ARE INSANE! I MEAN, YOU ARE A GREAT PILOT BUT YOU STILL HAVE A DEATH WISH!

\- Relax, Peter. I know what I am doing. We are here in one piece, aren’t we?

The robot groaned and detached themselves from the chair.

\- Where did you even learn to fly like that?

Keith smile turned a little bit bittersweet.

\- I decided to become a flying pilot when I was young, so I entered the Galaxy Garrison at my planet. But I guess I was already a natural before that. I used to pilot everything that I could put my hands on since I was 13. I felt like I could escape my problems if I run fast enough.

\- So it became instinctive?

\- I guess that is a way to explain.

\- You still seems have a death wish. – Peter sounded tired and exasperated – But I guess this sounds like something you would be.

Keith only shrugged, still smiling.

The planet seemed to be uninhabited by intelligent life forms. It had mostly oceans with only three small continents and many islands.

Their destination was at one of the continents, almost at the seaside.

\- I hope that the tectonism hadn’t destroyed our only clue. – Peter said aloud, examining the forest biome through the windshield.

\- A long time passed since that message. We must be ready to find nothing.

\- Do you think the Seer Tiresias would send us to a fruitless search?

\- I don’t know. It is possible that we were manipulated, but since we didn’t have a plan anyway, we are not exactly losing anything.

The robot looked down.

\- I lost Altea.

Keith stared at them in a loss of words again. He could only pat his friend one more time. That seemed to calm Peter, so Keith guessed that he was doing at least one thing right.

Soon enough they saw another Altean force field, but this time it was covering buildings among a few ships.

They landed smoothly by the side of the force field. It seemed old and abandoned, just like the one on the junk yard where Peter had waited for ten thousand years. However, this one seemed like it was left untouched and that nobody had tried to force their entry through it.

Keith exited the ship wearing his helmet (just to be cautious) followed by one of the Peter’s cams.

\- Do you think that there are people inside, master?

Keith frowned under the helmet.

\- It seems unlikely.

Peter hummed.

They found the opening panel soon enough. Once again, the password was “Allura” and not “Alfor”.

\- You Alteans were really considering Allura as you Queen even if she was not crowned yet.

The cam floated idly for one moment (like a shrug).

\- What can I say? The King was dead, so long live the Queen, I guess. I really didn’t pay attention to politics. That was more of RPR-76 area of interest.

\- It seems to be the kind of thing to pay attention to.

\- I was just a robot. My situation seemed like it wouldn’t change anyway.

\- That is sad.

\- No shit. – Peter replied with a monotonous voice.

They examined the ships around the building first. All of them were cargo ships.

\- Like the one that Captain Ligrey used to depart with the other Alteans. – Peter said with some awe in their voice.

There wasn’t nothing useful inside them, not even power crystals.

Without anything else to do on the outside, the duo turned their eyes towards the building.

It wasn’t very tall, only three floors up, but it seemed sturdy. It had the same blue and white colours of Altea’s architecture, and the similar oval shape. The last floor seemed to be a large big dome. There were six taller guard towers around it in a hexagonal formation around the main building. They were thinner and seemed to have had weapons in the past.

Now it was all abandoned, just like Peter’s fleet. And time hadn’t been kind with that place either.

There were some indications that there have been a battle of some sorts on that place. There were bomb holes on the floor and two of the guard towers were destroyed and crumbled. The main building seemed like it had taken a few shots itself. However, that battle seemed to be a long time ago, since the holes on the ground were covered with grass and some ivy had grown on the walls.

\- What the hell happened here? – Keith mused aloud.

\- There is only one way to find out. – the Peter-cam floated toward the main door.

Keith followed him with one hand on his blaster.

Just in case.

The door was locked with the same password as the force field. However, even if it was unlocked, it only opened after Keith forced it.

The ground floor seemed to be where they prepared to war. It had old empty weapon shelves, a big locker room, training rooms and a shooting range.

First floor seemed to be the command centre, with tons of old and uncharged hologram devices, probably with all their strategies and plans. There was also a powerless room full of technological devices, to watch the security cameras among other things.

Second floor seemed to be the soldier’s rooms. All of them empty and with little to nothing items.

So far nothing useful. Only old architecture and no clue of what happened there.

Third floor, right under the dome, was a complete different story.

The dome let the sun light enter the building, like a big and beautiful glass ceiling. There were some rooms in a circular disposition, bigger than the soldiers’ rooms.

\- This was the officers’ rooms. – Peter said thoughtfully.

But that was not the most impressive thing on that floor.

The rooms were disposed on a circular formation and on the centre there was a huge garden.

It probably would have been a very luxurious garden in the past, with nice trees’ shades and stone benches all around it. There were some nice statues from famous Altean leaders (Keith recognized Allura and Alfor). Right on the centre there was a white and elegant fountain that was still working. A matted power crystal kept the water system functioning. There were slim paths on the floor so the water not only made the fountain impressive, but it also irrigated the plants in an organic way.

However, now, after ten thousand years with no maintenance, the plants had taken over all the space they could. It was still beautiful, but in a wilder way, like an old abandoned temple conquered by the forest.

Keith smiled and took his helmet off.

\- Now I know how Indiana Jones felt.

\- Who is Indiana Jones, master?

The man laughed.

\- Nobody, Peter. Just a character of a movie from my planet.

\- Movie? What is this?

\- Hum… It is like… Hum… Like a story, you know, but instead of reading the story, there are people representing it.

\- Oh! Like a video?

\- Yes, basically that.

Keith walked carefully towards the fountain with floating Peter-cam right behind.

\- We can gather some of these plants, master Keith. – their voice was still a bit gloomy, even if they was trying to be positive – Different types of food to have on board.

\- I don’t think a tree of a big bush would fit on our greenhouse, Peter.

\- I still want to try, if you don’t mind.

\- Ok, we can collect some samples later.

Keith walked around the fountain, examining everything about it.

The main statue was a lion with a big crown. On the top of the crown, there was the matted power crystal.

Circling around, Keith firstly found a plaque with some old carving on it. He dusted the dust out of it to read.

\- In memory of all the ones lost on the Base Battle of year 3 after the fall or Altea.

There was a long list of people who died. Ligrey’s name was on it.

\- So this was how she perished… - Peter said quietly – I always thought that she would go down on a fight.

Once again, Keith had no idea of what to say or do.

\- I-I’m sorry Peter. – and he tried to pat the floating cam.

The robot was silent for a few instants.

\- Let’s keep looking, master Keith.

\- Sounds good to me.

On the opposite side of the fountain right in front of the lion, there was an electronic panel. It seemed to be connected directly with the crystal. A controlling device for the water mechanism, maybe?

Keith touched the panel and used the same password again.

\- It will be a pain in the ass if I ever find a panel with a different password. – he mused.

In fact, that panel was used to control the water. It had stats on the level of water, the pH, the flow velocity among other things.

But it also seemed to have a message.

Feeling curious, Keith pushed the button to see the message.

Immediately, a hologram transmission started, coming from the lion’s open mouth.

It was a man using an Altea military uniform and with a very solemn posture. He seemed to be on his forties. His hair was a soft pastel pink that seemed to be his natural hair colour (since his eyebrows, goatee and his eyelashes where of the same pink) and it was arranged in a ponytail. His skin was brown and his eyes were silver (with the same pink gleam that Altean’s eyes seemed to have). The marks on his face were yellow.

The hologram spoke (the sound was also coming from the lion’s mouth).

_Greetings. I’m Colonel Pendron Ilirio of the glorious Altean army. If you are seeing this, you probably are an Altean or a friend of Altea. I’m afraid to say that, after three years pushing the Galra back from this advanced post, we finally lost it. There is no way to secure this position, especially after the Base Battle. We won, but barely and at a cost of many Altean’s lives. We cannot stay here any longer, not without putting all the survivors in danger. So we are moving to safer locations. We are tired and in the greatest need of rest and of allies. If you are seeing this, you are a friend of Altea and I beg of you to join any of our three new bases. We need to regroup and to find a way to strike back. These are the three coordinates._

And he said the coordinates one by one.

He looked straight to Keith’s eyes, like the ghost of a fallen gladiator, still haunting the Coliseum. A fallen gladiator ready to still give the universe hell.

 _Long Live Voltron. Long Live Allura, the Lost Queen._ – he said, right before the message ended.

Immediately after that, the power crystal shattered into soft dust. The water stopped running and the light of the panel disappeared. Keith didn’t even had time to react.

\- Fuck! I didn’t memorize the coordinates! FUCK!

He punched the panel in frustration.

\- Don’t worry, master. I recorded it.

Keith turned to Peter-cam astonished.

\- What?

\- Well, I thought that it would be useful, so I recorded this part of our day into my memory. I had a feeling, so to speak, that the crystal might not hold on for too long. I’ll give you a copy of the video once you came back to the ship.

The man grinned.

\- You are awesome, Peter.

\- It was nothing, master.

Although the reply was simple, Peter-cam moved in a bashful way, as if they were not used to compliments.

\- Well, I guess this is enough adventures for one day. – Keith announced – It is better if we rest for now and explore the building for stuff tomorrow.

\- Fair enough, master Keith.

They walked back to the exit of the building.

On the ground floor, Keith was able to hear that Peter (the real body Peter, not the floating camera that was following him) was crying again, that weird robot crying. He stopped and stared at the Peter-cam.

\- Is anything wrong, master? – they asked, feigning that they didn’t know about the cries.

\- Hum, do you, hum, need some time alone? – Keith asked scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Almost immediately the crying stopped.

If it was possible, the small camera seemed embarrassed.

\- I’m sorry, master. I didn’t meant to be a bother…

\- Oh, it is fine, Peter! I really don’t mind if you are crying.

\- I’m not crying.

\- Riiiiiight.

Peter made a pause.

\- I’m not crying, I’m screaming. Which, ok, I admit, is the closest a robot can get from actually crying.

\- Oh! That, hum, makes sense I guess?

\- Sorry, master Keith. I’ll tone it down…

\- No, there is no need. It is healthy to cry or to scream on your case.

Keith looked down, remembering all the turmoil or emotions that he felt after his mommy died. He remembered feeling like shit for a long time, until one of his foster sisters tell him that it was ok to cry. It was his second foster family, a family of a mother, a father and two twin sisters. They weren’t bad, but they ignored and neglected him. Denise, the oldest twin (by five minutes) was the only one that gave a shit about him. Keith didn’t stay there for much longer to remember much of her.

\- Crying is an important part of grief. – he said after his mind got back to the present – If you want to be alone for that it is ok, but if you want company it is also ok.

Peter stared at him for a long while. Keith fidgeted a bit under that stare. It was impossible to read the expression of that mechanical eye on that moment.

At last, Peter spoke.

\- I don’t want to be alone, master, - they said slowly – but I don’t want to hurt your ears either.

\- Hum… Maybe I can stay with me with the camera and I can go nap in one of the old rooms.

\- Seems reasonable.

Keith walked back to the building, already listening to the cries of Peter’s real body. The camera stayed in silence.

He end up staying the whole night on the building. As for dinner, he ate some of the fruits from the old garden.

Peter said (through the floating camera) that they would keep watch while Keith slept. Then, the camera got to the entrance of the building, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts.

That night, he recorded the night sky through the old and dirty glass dome. As always, he listened to his entry from the other day before starting.

\- Hey, it is me. Probably a little less philosophical than yesterday.

He chuckled.

Keith was laying on his back on the soft grass near the fountain. The view was sublime, even through the dirty glass.

Peaceful in a sad way.

\- Less philosophy and less talking about Voltron. Don’t want to talk about it. It is already bad enough that I’m still having nightmares about them.

He sighed.

\- We found the Altean advanced post today. Honestly, it is a **miracle** that it wasn’t destroyed by Zarkon already. I guess that he and the Galra were busier actually hunting down the remaining Alteans to worry about some abandoned base. There wasn’t people here. I don’t know about useful materials yet, because I decided to look only tomorrow for it. It was a long day for Peter and they need a break.

He made a pause staring at the stars.

\- I’m worried about them. I mean, today they just saw what was left of Altea AND they found out that their old master died in a battle. Will Peter really be ok continue searching for Altea’s remains? It is not like we could just give up now. We had just started! But it still is a serious issue… I don’t know how to talk that with them. Shit.

Keith stared at the stars for a while, as if asking them for a way to ask his friend about that tough topic.

When he got tired of staring at the night sky, he got up and went to one of the old officers’ rooms. It smelled like old, but it was ok, not the worst place for him to spend the night. The mattress was still soft, so it was fine.

He woke up on the next day with soft music.

“Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)” by Cher, the rock version.

Keith groaned and stood up, searching for his pants and boots.

A Peter-can was by his door, playing the song loud enough to reach to Keith’s ears without being hurtful.

\- Good Morning, master. – they greeted in a sombre tone.

\- ‘Morning, Peter. – he made a clumsy pause – How… How are you feeling?

Peter stared at him for a few moments.

\- I made you breakfast, master.

And they turned around and floated away.

Keith could only sigh and pick the rest of his belonging from the room.

Half of the day was dedicated to look around every room to see if there was something useful (like spare pieces for Peter or for the ship), and the other half was dedicated to gather some samples from all the fructiferous or edible plants. Peter was quiet most of the time, and when they communicated, it was in a taciturn way.

It was strange to Keith not to have Peter babbling about one thing or another. The robot was always talking about everything they were doing, about their conclusions or their ideas. If it wasn’t it, they were talking about Altea and the Altean customs. The silence sounded oppressive somehow.

Keith tried to fill in the gap, commenting on whatever they were doing. However it sounded weak to his own ears. Peter even refused to answer most of the time.

\- You can talk to me, Peter… - Keith said quietly that evening, by dusk.

They were collecting the things and getting ready to spend the night on the ship.

The robot didn’t look at Keith, that was at the outside by the ramp.

\- Just like you talked to me about what happened to you before we met, _master_ Keith?

Keith sucked a breath in surprise.

\- That is a different issue, Peter!

\- Oh, really? How hypocritical.

\- Peter-!

\- Goodnight, master.

And they closed the ship door.

Keith groaned.

\- You are being unreasonable! Peter, come on! Open it!

But Peter wasn’t answering.

That night, Keith climbed one of the watchtowers to make his new entry to the journal, recording the night stars again (this time without the dirty glass on the way).

\- You really will not believe what Peter did! I’m literally locked out of the fucking ship! I really don’t want to be mad at them, but FUCK, THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

He puffed for a few instants.

\- Ok, Ok, I’m cool. I know that grief is complicated and I know that they need time. I’m going to be the better person for once in my life.

Keith stared at the stars for a few moments before sighing.

\- Why the main emotions that I have with people are “awkward” or “furious”? Lance is right: I’m really emotionally constipated.

He stopped and blinked.

\- Why am I still talking about the paladins?! Fuck! I don’t want to talk about it! Not with Peter or with anybody! Fuck! Just, FUCK!

Keith punched the wall in his anger.

\- FUCK!

He end up sleeping on that watchtower, too stubborn to move.

It was a terrible night, that was for sure.

Keith woke up on the next day with the five talking cameras tackling him.

\- MASTER KEITH! – Peter said through the cameras in unison a little bit louder than what was comfortable.

Keith groaned and made the gesture to cover his ears (which ended up with him covering the side of head and not actually protecting his ears, that were now at the top of his head).

\- Fuck!

He glared annoyed to the five floating cameras.

They somehow seemed to be embarrassed from their outburst.

\- Sorry, master. – Peter answered through only one of the five cameras – I-I was… I was worried that you would have left…

\- And how the fuck could I leave!? You locked me out of the only functioning ship!

The cameras looked down.

\- Sorry, master…

Keith groaned, still annoyed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before standing up.

\- Come on, I need a shower.

The ship was open again and Peter themselves looked rather bashful.

Keith decided to take a shower and to eat before dealing with his friend. Better to cool off a bit instead of just saying whatever shit crossed his mind.

So after that and after they taking off from that planet, Keith turned to Peter with crossed arms and a frown.

\- Peter, we need to talk.

Peter looked down.

\- Yes, master?

\- I know that you are mourning, and that is not a bad thing, but you cannot just lash out on me or on any other living creature! I fucking live in this ship too!

On his defence, Keith really tried to phrase that in a better way. But, apparently, consoling people was not his strong suit.

(And the prophecy still say that he would heal with his words. Like, What the Flying Fuck?)

Peter kept avoiding his stare.

\- I’m sorry… I really shouldn’t have done that. Or said those things. It was stupid. I’m really sorry, master Keith.

Keith sighed.

There wasn’t much more to be done about it.

\- Don’t do it again!

They flew in silence towards the closest coordinates. Keith was finishing cooling off from that situation while Peter seemed to still be embarrassed about their attitude and still mourning. Keith could hear them talking to their friends’ memories on the bedroom.

There was another spaceport close to them and in the path that they were taking. Keith announced that they would land there and explore a bit, in search for drinkable water (the only thing that they needed to replenish from time to time). In reality, he just wanted fresh air.

The port _per se_ was a big and busy city. The rest of the planet seemed to be closed off for strangers.

Still speaking very little with each other, the duo left the ship to a busy street.

They were just browsing absent minded through the stalls and shops when a small pink alien with one eye stopped abruptly in front of Keith. They had half of Keith’s height and four arms.

\- You need to stop searching. – they said staring at Keith with a glazed stare.

Their eye seemed opaque, like trying to drive in a place with heavy fog: white and without showing what was right ahead.

Keith glared under his helmet.

There was no mistake with an eye like that.

\- I have no business with you, seer.

\- Tiresias lied to you. – the seer insisted – He twisted the truth to make you do something only for his benefit.

\- Honestly, I don’t believe in you.

\- You have to! You cannot continue with this search! It will be fruitless!

Keith walked around the alien and walked away.

The pink seer didn’t give up.

\- You will see! Today you will have no hope!

The hybrid rolled his eyes and continued walking. It probably was just the other seers trying to take away any hope that he could have. It seemed to be a strategy to make him go back to the way he was before.

“Let’s not let this happen” he thought with his confident voice.

Walking around the trading port was a good way to take his head from that.

\- Master? – Peter asked quietly by his side.

\- Yes, Peter?

\- How can you tell the difference between a normal person and a seer?

Keith blinked in confusion.

\- Haven’t you seen the weird shine on their eyes?

\- I’m afraid not.

\- And back in Altea? Didn’t you notice anything different about the seer’s eyes?

\- No… Seers always appeared quite normal to me.

What?

\- Then, maybe it is a thing that flesh creatures notice?

\- I don’t know, master… I don’t recall anyone else having this ability. – a pause – But maybe that was something that every living being have. Like a common thing that people don’t really talk about.

Keith shrugged.

\- Yeah… maybe. I didn’t ask the others when I had the chance.

\- The others?

Keith looked away.

\- Never mind.

It seemed that whenever they stopped on a space port, an opportunity to Keith to talk would present itself. Like Destiny, but a Destiny that he would chose to follow or not.

That time was no different.

They were passing by a plaza when they saw another Xanafans taunting people. (Apparently, the Xanaf planet was an ally of the Galra Empire, so they usually were found causing havoc around).

This time they were a group of the grey haired horned aliens, taunting a group of humanoid black aliens with light green eyes (three pairs of eyes) and one antenna with grey on the tip. The Xanafans were laughing at the other group of aliens, as if they were making jokes about them. The black aliens seemed to be furious.

\- How dare you! – a woman with the clearest eyes shouted – You have no right to say that!

The Xanafans laughed again.

\- What? It is true! The only quality thing your planet have are their whores!

People around the plaza looked at the scene apprehensively. Well, except the few Galra around. Those looked just bored or smirking. As if that was something just mildly interesting.

(The hybrids that were enslaved by those Galra looked terrified).

The woman threated to advance and attack the Xanafans, but one of her companions hold her back.

\- It is not worthy, Saka.

\- Yeah! Listen to your pimp, Saka! – the Xanafan laughed.

Keith analysed the situation.

He could beat the Xanafans easily. They rarely were armed, and their only good quality in a fight was pure brute force (no wonder the Galra liked them). And six of them seemed to be simple to take down.

The problem were the Galra and their sentries. Keith was not ready for a gunfight (he had a knife and a blaster, but he was not stupid to try to fight thirty people on his own). Also, he had no armour and if you add the Xanafans to the equation, Keith didn’t stand a chance.

So he could only watch the scene with closed fists.

\- Aren’t we going to do something, master? – Peter asked quietly.

Keith shook his head.

\- We are outnumbered. It is not possible.

Peter made an annoyed sound.

Soon enough the Xanafans lost interest on the black aliens.

Saka and the others were left with anger and tears on their eyes.

Keith walked towards them slowly.

\- Are you all right? – he asked with gentleness.

Saka glared at him.

\- Yeah, but no thanks to you!

Keith raised his hands in a pacifying gesture.

\- I’m afraid that there was little that I could have done on that situation.

\- Oh, yeah? So why are you here now?

\- I… I wish to give you hope.

\- Hope?! There is no fucking hope around here, shithead!

\- Not now, but maybe in the future. The Galra Empire will not last forever. Voltron will rise-

\- You fucking came here to talk about old stupid legends!?

She walked on his direction pointing at him and hitting his chest with that pointed finger.

\- There is no hope! – she was screaming now – Things had been this way for thousand years now! There is NO magical solution! There isn’t a saviour to defeat the Empire! There is no Voltron! What good a legend can gives us anyway!?

People around them stared at the scene with pity.

Keith tried to revert the situation.

\- Yes, there is! I’ve seen them!

People around laughed.

\- He is crazy!

\- A fool!

Saka glared at him before pushing Keith to the ground. He fell in a puddle of mud, dirtying his butt and back.

\- Shut up! Shut the fuck up! There is no hope! Stove your silly children stories up on your ass and fuck off!

And she and her group left, walking hard and angrily.

Keith shook the mud out of his clothes. The smell was disgusting, like poop and sewer water.

\- Master, are you all right? – Peter asked trying to push him out of the floor.

Keith only groaned, feeling annoyed and a little hurt by her words.

Because Saka’s words held some truth to them.

What good had Voltron brought them so far?

They couldn’t even trust one of their team mates!

The Voltron team was busy looking for two prisoners and trying to attack Zarkon with no support to try to give people actual hope or to try to gain allies.

Saka’s words were heavy and made Keith felt heavy when he stood up again.

The bystanders that were watching the scene were now walking away, glancing at him with pity or disgust.

No one tried to help him stand.

It appears that it was every man for himself on the universe, huh?

What chance that a lone hybrid could have against such oppressive Empire?

What chance anyone could have?

While walking back to the ship, he saw the seer again in the distance.

The seer had a knowing smile on their lips and their glassy eye seemed to have a cruel gleam.

Keith lowered his head in shame.

To say the day had been shitty was a big understatement.

After a long shower and after calibrating the direction of the auto-pilot, Keith went to the training room, fully intending to punch the bag until his knuckles were bleeding.

Peter stayed by the door of the gym, staring at him without saying anything. They appeared to be conflicted.

\- Master, maybe we should talk…

Keith kicked the back after a swift swill.

\- Not now!

\- Hum…

Peter only stared down, not exactly knowing what to do.

Keith’s mind was once again a turmoil of feelings and thoughts.

Maybe he should just give up…

“Yes, dearie. You are good for nothing anyway. Just a rotten pathetic mutt who does nothing right”.

“That is not true, you are doing great. Bad days don’t define the whole journey.”

But what was the point?

His only friend was calling him a hypocrite (with some mild reason, Keith hated to admit), he was on a search for corpses and crumbled barracks, and on top of that, his message of hope were nothing but a joke.

What was the fucking point!?

Keith skipped dinner that night and he himself made the bandages for his knuckles.

He didn’t want to make an entry that night, for he couldn’t find one thing good to say.

He also didn’t want to go to sleep, for he had a feeling that he would have another bad dream.

So Keith stayed quiet, sitting on the couch by the window.

\- Master…

\- Not now, Peter.

The robot looked down.

\- You should go to sleep, master. It is late already.

Keith didn’t even answered.

He didn’t know for how long he stayed there. He lost track of time, and he was ignoring Peter talking.

The tense situation was broken when Keith’s cell phone ringed.

The device was over the glass table that covered the power crystal. Keith had tossed it there when he got into the ship, while stripping to go to the shower.

It was ringing, but it wasn’t the ringtone that he had set.

It was a happy birthday ringtone.

Keith hadn’t kept track of the days since he had left the Castle.

What was that jingle?

\- Was it supposed to do that? – Peter asked carefully.

\- No. – Keith finally answered them – It wasn’t.

Keith rose from his spot to pick the phone.

There was a message of “Happy Birthday Keith!” on the screen and a “Slide for your birthday message” under it.

He felt his blood run cold for reasons he couldn’t exactly explain. Keith tried to click on every button to turn the jingle down, but it was useless.

Feeling dread, he slid the screen.

Immediately, a video of Pidge and Hunk grinning showed up.

“- Hey Keith! Happy Birthday, man!” Hunk said with enthusiasm.

“- We wanted to be the first ones to give you our best wishes! -” Pidge continued before rolling her eyes “- If you are not too busy banging, Shiro”.

Hunk slapped her playfully, still grinning.

“- What we want to say, Keith, is happy birthday, we are super happy that you are with us and we probably are going to throw a small party later! Not now because, you know, it is still midnight, haha!”

And the video ended, leaving Keith with his usual screen.

Oh.

Was it April already?

He looked the calendar.

Oh.

That means that he had been travelling alone for almost 5 months now.

And it was already April.

Oh.

\- They must have done it before… - he said to himself in a quiet voice and sitting back on the couch, suddenly feeling out of breath.

He stared at his phone, feeling tired and empty and drained.

Peter floated by. They obviously had seen everything.

\- Master, is a birthday like a Name Day? – Keith was still staring at his phone – Like, a celebration of the day you were born?

Keith took a long breath before answering quietly and gently.

\- Yes… It is, Peter.

\- Oh… Were those…

\- Some of my old friends… The ones that assembled the phone.

\- Oh.

It took some time before Peter spoke again.

\- How many Name Days do you have now?

Keith looked down.

\- Twenty. Today is my Twentieth birthday.

And he was alone…

Again.

The only times when his birthdays had been nice were when his mommy was still alive, and he couldn’t remember much of those. Twice on his life he had gotten himself hopes that he would celebrate with at least one person that cared about him.

The first time had been his Nineteenth birthday. He and Shiro were dating, and Shiro would be back from Kerberos mission by March, giving them plenty of time to think of nice things to do on Keith’s birthday. None of them counted with the Kerberos mission failing and all that jazz.

The second time had been his Twentieth birthday. After all, he was with the Voltron team, and they were family.

Well… he wasn’t family.

Keith was brought back from his self-pity with Peter nudging him with a shiny sharp red stone.

\- I don’t know about how you do on Earth, but back on Altea we usually give gifts to the Name Day Person. To show how much we care. I know that you are not exactly excited with stones, but this is what I have, I’m afraid.

Keith knew how much stones and rocks meant to Peter.

That was no light gift.

\- This is a metamorphic rock, a mixture of silicon, oxygen, manganese, iron and cooper. Alteans liked their properties for circuits and other technical stuff.

\- It is beautiful, Peter.

The robot chuckled.

\- Yeah, that too.

Keith picked the stone and analysed it carefully on his hand. It was a mixture of red, copper colour, silver and golden.

\- An metamorphic stone?

\- Yes. It means that it was basically forged by fire.

\- Very meaningful.

\- In a way.

Keith smiled, and that probably was the first sincere smile of the whole day.

\- Thanks, Peter… And I’m sorry… I’ve acted like an asshole the whole day. I should have been gentler with you. You have gone through a lot lately.

The robot shrugged in a gentle and calm way.

\- That is ok, master. I wasn’t exactly easy the day before. And, I’m sorry for what I said. You own me no explanation about what happened to you before we met. I was, in your own words, an asshole myself.

They smiled at each other, the tension from the last days starting to slip away.

\- I’m kinda hungry right now. – Keith said – Do you want to eat with me and maybe talk?

A happy gleam shone on Peter’s lens.

\- That would be wonderful, master.

It wasn’t the party that Keith had imagined for his birthday, but it was a great celebration nonetheless. He was still afraid of telling Peter about being the Red Paladin, but that night he could talk about his old friends without feeling terrible about it. Peter talked about Altea and about their robot friends. They talked about things that hurt too, Keith giving brief details of his transformation and Peter talking a lot about losing their planet. Overall was a good night conversation.

\- It was like things just felt into their place. – Keith said to his entry on his journal that night (he was recording his own hand twirling his gift slowly. It was the very first time a part of his body was showing on one of his videos) – I guess I couldn’t expect that it would all just be nice and smooth 100% of the time. We both had some baggage. But I guess that if we listen to each other, things will be ok. If people come together, things will be ok. If more people see that, maybe we might have hope.

He chuckled.

\- I guess hope is the cornerstone for change. It is all what we have and something worth fighting for. I can’t give up just because of one bad day. I must continue.

Keith chuckled once again.

\- I guess that pink seer was right: I didn’t have hope yesterday. But today and on future days, that is a whole different story. I must continue fighting. To find anything about Altea, find Lior, fight for a better future for me and for as many hybrids as I can. It won’t be easy, but I have high hopes.

That night, he dreamed that he was a dragon, born from the flames and he was known as “The Unburnt”.

It was impossible for him to fall from the sky now: he could fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> ALMOST A MONTH LATER HERE I AM! X_x  
> Sorry for the delay. I don't really have an excuse other than a fucking writer block that come to bite me in the ass. I mean, I'm taking my meds (I'm on Antidepressants. Best thing EVER), and I'm kinda uptodate with my college stuff AND I already finished chapter one for the Voltron General Big Bang.  
> So I supposedly should have time and disposition to write.  
> But then I got sick (I needed to take some antibiotics for bacterial sinusitis) AND I got a block. Like, fuck me x_x
> 
> Also, this chapter is not as big as the last 3. I mean, I already knew that things would be a little shorter now, but after almost a month I'm kinda dissappointed that I did only 10k words ._. There are more 4k words on the new chapter of **The Broken Pride** , but still...
> 
> ANYWAYS, I'm sorry if this chapter sounds a little bit boring comparing to the last official one (chapter 16. 17 was just something to celebrate how much you people made me happy with your comments <3).  
> We have reached what I call a "bureaucratic" part of the fanfic on this chapter  
> Because I REALLY like to work things on low fire. Slow burn is life <3  
> So, some parts will seems a little bit slow. I'm doing my best to keep it on the minimum.
> 
> Also, I would like to ask you people something: **Does anyone would volunteer to be my beta?** o.o  
>  Like, with the Big Bangs coming around, I realize that I kinda need a beta. My worries with having a beta is that I'm a very very very VERY picky and annoying person to work with. I have a few conditions on how to do stuff (since I'm kinda defensive of my texts), but we can talk about it. If you are interested, please talk to me via comment or on tumblr (my askbox is always open. Just don't do it on anon). 
> 
> Anyways, lets go back to the new chapter =D  
> A few things that I want to comment:  
> First of all, a silly thing: have you noticed that Peter gave Keith the Black Paladin's ribbon, haha? xD I mean, they got the Green, their friends got Red, Blue and Yellow.  
> This is the only way I'll EVER make him as the Black Paladin -_- I DON'T CARE IF THE CANON MAKES HIM BE THE BLACK, SHIRO IS ALWAYS THE HEAD AND KEITH THE RIGHT ARM MAN!
> 
> Ahem, anyway...  
> On this chapter, I tried to develop Keith's and Peter's state of mind and their bond. Keith is still recovering and still dealing with the aftermath of abuse. Meanwhile, Peter is mourning the fall of Altea (because one thing is to know, other thing is to actually see the body, so to speak). And both feelings are complicated and complex.  
> That is the explanation to why Peter was a little inconstant (the "5 stages of grief" are just metaphorical. In reality they mix with each other in a confusing mass of feelings).  
> But in the end, they will be all right =3 That was the main theme of the chapter after all: hope for a brighter future.
> 
> I'm really, really, REALLY trying to make Keith to recover. On the ideal world, he would get therapy and a new circle of friends. Unfortunately, he is in space, so therapy is kinda impossible right now (maybe in the future). So, having him talking to himself through the videos is the closest that I could get from some actual therapy.  
> He is already improving... a little...
> 
> Also, can you believe that 5 months passed on the story? o.o I did the math, like WTF!? I DIDN'T NOTICED HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK TO STUFF TO HAPPEN O_o  
> ...I'm a little concerned...
> 
> Speaking of Keith, why does he ALWAYS know who is a seer? 83c is there some explanation? is it just coincidence? 83c  
> Stay tuned ;D
> 
> On this chapter, there were references to Indiana Jones (obviously. I was going to make Keith compare himself to Lara Croft, but then I remembered that he already told that he hardly played videogame while grown up, so Indiana sounded better) and a smallish one to Daenerys from Game of Thrones (I may not like much of the series, but I surely as hell LOVE Dany). 
> 
> **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  Keep searching for Altea, boy. But be aware of ilusions on the way.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use my other url [@wonderland-s-angel-omens](http://wonderland-s-angel-omens.tumblr.com/) and I'll see you =3
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	19. Hero on the making (Part 2 of 3): Facing their own demons (The Lion and the Dragon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> There is a new chapter of "The Broken Pride" that is already posted!  
> The events on the new chapter of TBP are directly related to this chapter of "What Makes a Hero?" so I BEG YOU TO READ THIS FIRST. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS GIGANTIC, But the idea is for you to read THIS ONE FIRST, then the chapter of TBP.  
> Pretty please?
> 
> (You can look for the new chaper of "The Broken Pride" on the "The Red Hero Saga" series page AFTER YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! AFTER! PRETTY PLEASE?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> ## TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: Some racist stereotypes, mentions of child abuse, Something that could be taken as a suicide (I mean, Keith will jump from a building, but he doesn't to kill himself? I don't know how to classify that), also mentions of depression. 
> 
> **ALSO: There is explicity (?) sex on this chapter!**
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES/THE LIONS TALKING BETWEEN THEMSELVES  
>  _text in italic_ = THE LIONS TALKING TO THE PALADINS/LATIN/Enphasis sometimes o.o
> 
> Now, to the story!

He punched the Galra on the face, knocking him out.

Keith stared at the green alien that looked at him in awe.

\- Are you ok? – he asked.

The alien only nodded, too thunderstruck to properly answer.

The hybrid smiled, even if his face was concealed by the helmet.

\- Don’t worry about the Galra. Their era is about to end. Voltron will rise, and the Empire and Zarkon will fall.

People stared at him in awe.

Someone frowned.

\- That is just a legend! There is no Voltron! That is-

Keith interrupted them.

\- Voltron is real! I saw them! They are still searching for their last paladin, but once the team is complete, Zarkon’s tyranny will end!

There was some mumbling in the crowd.

The Peter-cam moved in an anxious and frantic pattern.

\- Master! The sentries are coming!

Keith looked at the scene one last time.

The Galra that was taunting and harassing the green aliens was knocked out on the ground. The three sentries and two floating bots that were following her were out of order because of the shots from Keith’s blaster. People were helping the alien to stand. A crowd stared at him.

\- Is he the wanderer?

\- The helmet looks like.

\- Is it true what he said?

\- Voltron is real?

Keith would LOVE to stick around and talk with all those people (that was sarcasm. Keith was well aware that he didn’t have all that social ability), but he could hear more Galra soldiers and sentries marching there.

\- We gotta go! – he said to Peter, already running on the opposite direction of the sound.

\- I downloaded the city map from the I.N.! I’ll lead the way.

\- Copy that.

The duo ran through a series of narrow alleys. Peter was trying to guide them on the shorter way to their ship while Keith used his hearing to avoid Galras.

\- Master, we are reaching a no end way! We need to turn around and find another way!

Keith paid attention to the sounds around him (he was getting better at handling his hearing).

\- Negative! We’re surrounded! We need to find another way!

\- How!?

They stopped at a blind alley.

Keith looked around him, his head thinking on as many possibilities as possible.

\- Up! – he shouted to Peter, starting to parkour his way out of that chase.

The floating camera followed him closely. By that time, Peter already trusted Keith’s abilities and instincts. If their master said that he could climb that, they believed.

When Keith was already on the roof, they both heard a Galra shout from the ground.

\- He is over there! Get him!

Keith heard the floating robots coming after them.

\- Follow me, master!

They were jumping from roof to roof. The hybrid was trying to shot the pyramidal robots while still running, but he was not as good as Lance with a gun and his blaster was not as powerful as Hunk’s bayard.

He only have half of the blaster power left.

He needed to lose that tail.

Seeing that he was almost at a plaza didn’t give him too many options.

Keith jumped from the roof into a straw wagon that was passing by on that moment. Luckily for him that the building wasn’t too high, that he knew how to fall avoiding getting too much hurt and that that weird golden straw was extra soft. The owner stared at him in complete disbelief.

The Galra robots hesitated for one moment. Enough to Keith to shot one of the three.

Their friends were not happy about it and fire back at him.

Keith jumped the wagon and restarted running.

\- I liked Rover best. – he mumbled in between gasps.

Jumping from the building gave them enough advantage so they could lose the tail by turning right on another alley.

\- Master, I think we mislead them!

Keith could hear that there were more Galra, sentries and robots surrounding them again.

\- Not yet. There are more coming.

\- Oh, no!

\- Find us a way out, Peter! Now!

\- I’m on it!

However, the only safe way leaded them to another dead end, one that had no edges for Keith to climb.

\- Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! – Keith punched the wall.

By the sounds, the guards were getting closer. They would be there at any minute.

The only way out would be to break in into some house. However, that was a great risk, for the owners probably wouldn’t be too happy with an intruder.

Suddenly, a door opened nearby.

A huge Galra lady stared at Keith and Peter with eyes golden in a profound way, like a golden supernova.

A seer.

A fucking Galra seer.

\- Seer. – he alerted Peter.

The robot stared at the scene frantically while studying the map on their head (trying to find a way out).

Since Keith had started to defy the “Universe’s plan” for him, two kind of seers approached him in different occasions. One group were the ones trying to do “damage control”, trying to pull him down, making him give up and lose his small hope. The other group were the rebels, the ones siding with Tiresias for the most different reasons (some would tell Keith which those reasons were, others would only smile in an enigmatic way).

Keith quickly learned how to differentiate one from the other because, for some weird reason, the seers couldn’t lie about the future. They could twist their words so they would seem beautiful and misleading, but they couldn’t lie. On that moment, there were two possible outcomes for Keith’s future: one that he was a martyr and other that he was a hero, and the way the seers called him were a declaration of what future they serve. The ones trying to do damage control would always call him Red Lion. Meanwhile, the rebel seers would call him Red Hero or Scarlet Hero or…

\- Crimson Hero. – the Galra woman said with a knowing smile – Follow me, please.

Keith sighed with relief. Peter relaxed, allowing he camera to start to cool down.

Galra or not, that seer was on their side.

Besides, they didn’t exactly have a choice.

The duo entered the house through a back door that leaded to a kitchen. The Seer closed the door behind them. Keith could hear that the guards marching outside.

That was close.

They were safe for now.

A Galra-Hybrid girl smiled at him. She was probably only ten years old at max. She had white hair like Tallia, braided with love and care with flower hairpins. She seemed to be a free hybrid (for she didn’t have the marks that the slaves would usually have, like marks of old beatings). She also had the gleam on her eyes indicating that she was a seer too. Keith had never seen such young seer, but he guessed that seers must have been kids at some point.

\- The Crimson Hero! And his faithful friend, Peter Stone, the Herald. – the girl chipped with a dreamy expression – It is an honour to meet both of you before the right time!

Keith took his helmet to breath with more ease and stared at her with raised eyebrows. Peter moved the cam in a confused way.

\- Excuse me?

\- Peter Stone? But my name is just Peter!

The Galra chuckled in an exasperated and motherly way.

\- Don’t bother our guests, Anisha. – she passed her hand on the girl’s head in an affectionate way – They are just passing and we don’t have much time.

Keith looked from one to the other.

\- I didn’t know that Galra or Hybrids could be seers.

The Galra lady chuckled again.

\- Blunt as always, Crimson Hero, but I guess that is one of yours qualities.

\- And, duh, there are seers from all the species on the entire universe, stupid. – Anisha said rolling her eyes – Why couldn’t Galras or Hybrids be seers?

Keith blinked.

\- She have a point. – Peter deadpanned.

The seers shared a knowing smile.

\- May I ask why you two are helping me? – Keith couldn’t help but ask.

Anisha rolled her golden eyes again.

\- Duh! I’m a hybrid, you dumb-dumb! Of course that I’m on your side! The Crimson Hero’s destiny is connected with all the hybrids’ own fate. Any Hybrid Seer is your best friend.

\- Now, now, Anisha, you are being rude.

\- Sorry, mom.

Although she called the Galra lady her mom, they didn’t look alike. Maybe she was adopted or something.

The Galra woman turned to Keith with a gentle smile.

\- My name is Malsi, and this petulant child – the hybrid girl showed her tongue – is Anisha, my daughter. The two of us and many other Galras have been waiting for you for a long while now, Crimson Hero.

\- Many Galras?

\- Yes. Many indeed. Not all Galra agrees with what Zarkon had done and is still doing with his own people and with the universe. We have been waiting for generations for the rise of the Crimson Hero.

\- If there are Galras against Zarkon, I could use a little bit more help from you guys.

Malsi chuckled again and Anisha smiled.

\- Not yet, Keith, not yet. – Malsi said calmly – You are not even half of the Hero that you can be and that we need you to be yet. You will need to fight… You will need to be a commander of the red future and a king of your kind before we can properly reach you. You will need to become the greatest before you can form your own Pride.

\- Pride? As in “Red Lion”

The Galra woman shook her head and the hybrid girl made a scornful sound with her tongue.

The rebel seers seemed to have a total distain to the term “Red Lion”. They would always use “Red Lamb” instead, to make it even more clear what they think about the term and that line of destiny.

\- You have the potential to be the Crimson Hero, and that is what we hope you choose to be. However, you are forever a Lionheart, and lionhearts have Prides of their own.

\- But don’t worry! – Anisha added happily – When the time comes, the Blade of Marmora will be with you and your family, Crimson Hero.

\- Blade of Marmora? What the fuck is this?

The two women just smiled cryptically.

Keith groaned.

\- Never a fucking straight answer. – he grumbled annoyed.

\- And you are still surprised? – Peter asked amused.

\- Shut up, Peter.

The robot giggled.

Malsi looked to a machine that looked like was designed to show the time.

\- We don’t have much more time. You two have a narrow window to leave the planet.

They had stopped there to buy more food for Keith. They also bought a few more rocks to Peter and some “space booze” (made from fruits that looked like cherries in a pear shape) for Keith (he missed drinking some alcoholic stuff that didn’t taste like sausages and old socks, like nunvil). All the new items were on the backpack on Keith’s shoulders.

Malsi picked a new helmet and offered to Keith.

\- Your old helmet was compromised. Take this and hide the old one on your bag.

\- Go through the main street and walk slowly. – Anisha added.

The new helmet was burgundy with a navy blue visor. There was a lower piece that Keith could take off if he wanted to show his mouth and nose (as for eating). It was just his size.

He nodded to the two women.

\- Thank you.

They smiled.

\- Destroy them. – Anisha said with conviction.

\- Ani… - Malsi tone was exasperated.

They conducted Keith through the house until the front door. It leaded to a busier street than the alley from where he entered the building. The goodbye was very brief.

Keith walked just as the seers said, as if he was in no hurry to get where he needed to go. Peter leaded him through the main streets to their ship.

There were some big screens near the exit of the city with some of the Wanted people.

Keith was on that list twice, or at least his helmeted head were.

A big poster with his Red Paladin helmet. Thankfully, it was impossible to identify him, but it was there among the other paladins. He tried not to look at the others’ faces (he didn’t want to think about them).

The second was a small name on an unnoticed corner among all the low profile wanted people. Again, it was impossible to identify him, since he was wearing a very old Altean helmet that didn’t showed his face at all, but it was still there.

With his non-Paladin profile, the Galra Empire was calling him “The wanderer idiot” and he was wanted for spreading lies against the Empire and disruption of the order. Keith didn’t know if he was offended by the name they gave him or by the little reward that was offered for his capture.

He was making some noise.

Not enough to start a revolution or to get a bigger poster, but enough to people start to whisper about Voltron. There was still very little hope from what Keith heard from the whispers, but at least people were talking about it.

It was a start.

Still in a calm fashion, the duo entered their ship and closed the door before breathing in relief.

\- That was close! – Peter said with their real body, while the camera started to cool down – They were already putting wanted posters looking for you, Master Keith!

Keith took the helmet off.

\- Many people are on those posters. – he replied walking to the cockpit (and thinking about his own paladin poster) – It would be hard to notice me if it wasn’t for the commotion that we caused.

\- You mean that you caused?

\- Minor details. Let’s get outta here. – the hybrid chuckled.

That planet didn’t require a check in to enter or leave, but it was under the Galra command none the less, hence the Galra guards. They exited the atmosphere just as quiet as they had entered.

\- How long until the next destination, Master? – Peter asked looking at the panels with the air and water information (to check if everything was ok to continue the journey).

\- A day, maybe a day and a half. But there is another port planet a little bit out of the way…

Peter chuckled.

\- You really love to cause havoc.

Keith smirked.

\- You know me: havoc is my middle name.

Peter laughed.

\- Maybe on our way back, master. We already delayed this second clue too much.

They were still after the coordinates that Colonel Ilirio’s hologram had provided them.

The first coordinate was disappointing. The building had been destroyed years and years before, and only some ruins with nothing useful were left. Not even the force field was working.

The duo hoped that they were luckier on the second location.

Peter went to prepare Keith’s dinner while Keith himself laid on the couch on the central common room to relax after turning on the autopilot. He stared at the stars absented minded while toying with the stone that Peter had given him.

(He had made a necklace with some thread that they bought on a previous Spaceport and the red stone. Keith liked to twirl it around when he was not doing anything special. His whole birthday had been really pleasant after that rocky start. They made a small celebration and, overall, that day had been calm, gentle and happy for Keith).

Peter put some of the soft music that the duo had. For a robot, they was really nurturing and caring (or maybe Keith just didn’t know enough AI robots to compare), even if sometimes Keith felt like a spoiled (and loved) child.

(It was kinda nice).

The rest of the night was calm and peaceful. During dinner, Peter talked about the events of the day, providing their insight about things. Keith listened with interest, enjoying his friend company and ideas. Peter was really interested on that “Herald” thing that the Hybrid-Seer mentioned.

\- I mean, it makes sense if you really becomes this red hero person. But how the fuck I’m supposed to be a herald if I cannot even leave the ship!?

Keith chuckled drinking some of his blue juice (from the fruits from their green-house).

\- You will figure something out.

\- But HOW, master!?

The man could only shrug.

\- And what or who on the universe is a Marmora!? – Peter asked with exasperation.

After diner, Keith read a little while Peter talked in the quietest voice with their fallen friends’ memories.

That night’s video was short, for Keith was having some difficulties to say positive things to himself.

\- I mean, - he said, filming an ice asteroid belt – I kinda happy that there are Galra and Hybrids Seers and that they are on my side. But I still feel kinda…

He sighed. He didn’t want to record his negative thoughts. Those videos were supposed to heal with words, so negativity would only mess things up.

That was how healing worked, right?

Just try to think positive and the bad stuff would go away.

Right?

Better keep that all locked up inside him, so it wouldn’t affect his life anymore and it would probably disappear.

\- I don’t want to talk about it. – he concluded before stop filming shortly.

Keith dreamed with Japanese dragons again. He had been dreaming a lot with that lately, either with him being a red dragon or he interacting with a red dragon. He used to dream with dragons a lot when he was a child, but it stopped happening with time and with his life becoming shittier and shittier.

It was weird that he was dreaming with dragons again now.

He dreamed that he had a big red dragon tattoo on his right arm and that gave him the power to control a dragon. He flew to a golden pagoda. It was snowing slowly a mixture of stars and snow, shining through the night like falling little stars. There was a woman wearing a black kimono waiting for him. She was too far away and he couldn’t reach her. He had been seeing pictures of that woman in Ancient Japanese portrayal style, but he was positive that those pictures weren’t accurate enough. She seemed familiar somehow, but he didn’t remember ever seeing her. He couldn’t reach her, even with his red dragon, for that dragon was blind. He didn’t know why his dragon was blind. He needed to meet her because… because… because…

He didn’t know.

And once again he woke up without answers.

He woke up to the song “Strud” by Che'Nelle, the song that Peter had picked for Wednesday. (Since Keith had confessed that he had lost track of the days, Peter had picked a song for each day of the Human week and was using it as wake up alarm to make Keith keep track of which day it was).

\- Good morning, Master!

\- Urg… ‘morning, Peter.

\- Another weird dream?

\- Yeah… Kind of, you known?

\- Hum… nah. I don’t know. I’m a robot and I don’t have nightdreams, only daydreams.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Yeah, yeah.

He hit the gym with some energetic music on the speakers (Keith would like to say that the music was blasting through the speakers, but he was aware that the sound was almost on the lowest configuration. It was loud only for him).

Then shower, then breakfast (Peter tried to make an omelette today with some weird eggs in yellow shells that they bought on another spaceport). After that, the two friends tended to the greenhouse together (as they have been doing for days now). By now, it was already lunchtime, and, after that, they finally got some free time.

However, once again today was an unusual day:

Since they weren’t going to stop at another spaceport, they would reach Colonel Ilirio’s second coordinate that day around 15 o’clock.

\- Do you think we will find robots this time, master? – Peter asked with enthusiasm – Or maybe some more geology research?

\- Hum… I don’t know, Peter. I really want to be hopeful, but I think it’s best to expect the worst case scenario, like last time.

\- Fair enough. But what you expect to find, master?

Keith blinked.

\- I’m not really sure. More information about… stuff, I guess?

\- Stuff?

\- Yeah, more thing about how Altea fell, for example. What kind of fucked up weapon was capable of destroying a planet like that, and why the fuck Zarkon is not using that anymore? What happened to the survivors? And other things like that. – he shrugged – I don’t have anything better to do anyway, so I’m gonna try to solve this for now. Better than flying aimlessly.

\- Those are very good questions! – Peter’s lens adjusted, making them look surprised – I am excited with this search to find ways to repair myself and my friends and to see more of the universe after so long. I hadn’t given much thoughts for those kind of mysteries.

\- Aren’t you curious to know what happened to the Alteans?

Peter stayed in silence for a few moments. Their little arms moved as if they was scratching their “chin”.

\- Honestly, I wasn’t really as happy in Altea as I am now traveling with you.

Keith smiled gently.

\- I mean, - Peter continued – it is not perfect because you are not studying the geology of the planets we stop by.

The man snorted and the robot’s lens seemed to gleam with amusement.

\- But I’m happy with this new moment of my existence. So I want to stick with you to find out what the Seers meant with your prophecies, and I also want to help my friends into new functional bodies so we can share that with them too.

Keith was still smiling. He blushed a little.

\- That is really sweet, Peter.

The robot seemed a little sheepish with the praise, but their lens still gleamed.

\- Well, the more friends, the better, right? Besides, I probably can put them into bodies that will suit them better. MCHZ-0 would **love** to be an assault unit, for example.

\- I don’t think it would be useful to have an assault unity with us.

\- Well, it wouldn’t be useful to walk around with a Galra Hybrid too, but here I am.

\- Ouch, savage. But I guess I deserved that.

Peter chuckled.

\- Yeah, a little, master. Alteans were the ones that defined our existence for our utility, and they were not nice masters.

\- They were assholes.

\- The seers are right: you are blunt. – they laughed.

Keith shrugged with a smile.

\- Ok, let’s try to find an assault unity robo-body to make your friend happy.

Soon enough, they arrived at a desert planet, Ilirio’s second coordinates. The only thing for miles and miles was a huge yellow desert. Aside from a dark green ocean that looked like it homed no life, there was only desert lands of various types.

Their coordinates took them to the middle of the sand, in a place that seemed to be no different from any other.

\- This planet must be really old. – Peter said when the duo left the ship – Almost all the rocks seems to have eroded and become sand or argyle.

Keith could hear the wind hustling and changing the dunes forms.

\- Maybe it was different ten thousand years ago.

\- I don’t think so. I’m surprise it still have an ocean. It takes more time than that to a planet to become like this. It probably was already a desert when the Altean survivors stopped here.

\- This solar system seems to be in the middle of many pathways for the Galra ships. So maybe it was something strategical?

\- There is only one way to find out! – the robot chipped.

The duo walked to the Altean force field. Keith was still wearing one of his helmets, just in case.

Just by looking at it, it was already possible to see that something was very wrong with that place.

The force field was yellow, not the usual blue.

\- Master, wait. – Peter asked through the floating camera – This force field is not to keep us out.

\- What do you mean?

\- I have seen it before, with the veterinarian doctors when I was in Bailey’s countryside.

\- Bailey?

\- I was a big city on Altea, although the only time I saw it was when I was sold to Captain Ligrey and we left for the expedition. My old master, Dr. Nael, was a young professor studying Altea’s geology. We had a lot of contact with local farm people, including the veterinarians. They would use this kind of force field to keep animals inside.

\- So if we enter, we will not be able to get out?

\- Not exactly. Each farming force field was programed for one or two genetic codes at max and their small variations. For example, a farming force field programed to hold cows would allow any species but cows to get out of it. Alteans could walk in and out as they please. I just never saw one as huge as this one. I mean, this is so absurdly **huge**!

\- What is the problem with us entering then?

\- It could be programed to Galra DNA.

Keith blinked.

\- Oh. Ok, no problem. We know the password if I got stuck.

Peter stayed in silence for a few moments contemplating the farming force field.

\- I don’t know, master. I have a bad feeling about this.

Keith chuckled.

\- Tell me about it, Artoo.

\- Artoo?

\- Never mind. I’ll explain later. So, what do you suggest that we do?

\- Well, we can go near the panel and you can try to stick your arm inside. If it come out, then I think it is best to leave the field turned on and just cross it. If it gets stuck, we are near the panel and you can just open the field and set your arm free.

\- Sounds like a good plan.

Finding the panel was a little difficult for it was covered with sand (the field avoid sand to get inside for some reason that Peter didn’t know, but the sand would accumulate around it). Keith made his left hand go through the field. It passed without any resistance. Taking his hand away was just as easy.

\- It doesn’t seems to be programed to Galra. – Keith said, making his hand go back and forth on the yellow dome.

\- That is odd…

\- Maybe it works only for a full body?

\- No, it doesn’t. I remember a freaky accident that happened in a farm nearby when a lamb got stuck in half on a farming force field that was defective. If the field was programed for Galra DNA, you wouldn’t be able to do that. Also, it seems like the field is also underground, which is very unusual.

\- You mean like big sphere instead of a big dome?

\- Yes, master. That is not common for farming fields. Protective fields sometimes are like that, but not these…

\- Hum. Well, if we can pass through the field, I think we can leave it on then.

\- Fair enough… But we should still proceed with caution. I’m still worried.

\- Copy that.

The duo crossed the field. Immediately they could see what was inside without the vision distortion that the field caused.

They were looking at a small abandoned Altean village.

A village!

With houses, streets, shops, a plaza and more.

The Alteans seemed to have perfected ways to make deep wells, and to get clean water in the middle of the desert. Or, at least, that seemed to have been the case ten thousand years before. Now, only the dry fountains and dry pools were left.

There wasn’t any signal of a fight.

No blast marks.

No old bomb craters.

No dead bodies.

No signal with names.

No hologram.

Nothing.

Nothing to explain why the Alteans had left.

They were just…

Gone.

\- What happened here? – Keith asked while the duo walked slowly through the main street.

He could hear the wind howling and the sand moving, just as if something was crawling around. It was probably just the houses making the wind make weird sounds.

\- I don’t know, master. Probably nothing good.

\- We should check the main government building. It probably have some answers.

Something was not right there.

As if something ominous was watching them.

Also, the crawling sound seemed to be getting louder. He couldn’t put a finger on what the hell could that be.

Keith could feel it with every step they took further into the city. Like a cold shiver at the back of his neck that made his whole back tense and made his hair stand.

Peter seemed to be feeling it too, for they was quiet as a mouse, looking to all the directions they could.

With the corner of his eyes, Keith saw something moving on his right and the sound of something crawling was louder than ever.

He turned to that direction, already reaching for his blaster.

There was nothing there.

\- What is it master?

\- I heard something.

Peter didn’t answer, but their camera turned to the left and Keith heard the same crawling sound on the same level from that direction.

\- I saw it something! It is over there!

From the corner of his eyes, Keith saw two other figures on this right and left. His super hearing could pick at least other five creatures crawling around them.

\- Let’s go back! – he said already turning to run.

\- Copy that, master!

That seemed to trigger the creatures to show up.

With a high screech that hurt Keith’s ears, a big creature emerged from the ground.

It had the form of an eyeless yellow worm with the size of a cow. It had a big mouth with three rows of sharp teeth. Many weird tentacles emerged from its body everywhere. The tentacles stirred in the air, like angry serpents.

Peter shouted:

\- FUCK! RUN, MASTER! RUN!

The robot almost never used swear words. They tried to be polite most of the time. Their swearing with the shout and the urgency in their voice made Keith more scared than ever.

The man didn’t need to be told twice. He turned around and ran as fast as he could going back on the path they came.

More creatures showed up, coming from inside the empty housed and other hiding spots.

Many of them.

At least a dozen.

Keith could hear them crawling on his direction while he ran. Now he knew that that sound was NOT the wind. He wished he had known sooner.

That ominous sound, that now gave him bad goosebumps.

He tried shooting at one of the creatures while still running.

It only made the thing angrier.

Keith kept running.

It seemed to be the best course of action.

The dry air burned his lungs making it hard to breathe.

His muscles were burning from running faster than what he was used to.

However, Keith had no other option but to keep going fast.

He didn’t want to know what would happen if he stopped.

They were almost at the force field. The hybrid hoped that the field had been programmed to keep those things inside.

It was his only hope

He was metres away from the exit when one of the tentacles grabbed his left feet.

It pulled him.

Keith fell on the ground, using his hands to avoid hurting his head.

He turned around and started to kick the monster to free himself. He was successful on that, however, that delay gave enough time to the other creatures to catch up.

\- MASTER KEITH! – Peter screamed in frenzy.

The monsters seemed completely uninterested on the spherical camera, focusing only on Keith.

Keith pulled out his blaster and tried to shoot as many of the things as he could, but three of them were already circling him. They grabbed his arms, making Keith lose his blaster.

He kept fighting, kicking and trashing as hard as he could.

More tentacles held him with force. They grabbed his legs to make him stop resisting. They also circled his torso, making any other escape seem impossible.  

One tentacle circled his helmet and tossed it off his head unceremoniously.

\- MASTER KEITH! – Peter shouted again, trying to hit one of the monsters with the camera. It seemed useless, but the robot didn’t give up.

More and more tentacles grabbed Keith.

\- PETER! – he shouted in despair.

The last thing Keith felt before passing out was a sharp and painful sensation at the back of his neck, as if he had been electroshocked.

Keith woke up startled.

His hand moved automatically to his waist, wanting to grab his dagger and try to stab the creatures.

But everything was completely wrong!

First, he was laying on something soft. Not soft like “I’m inside the guts of some freaking monster”, but soft like “I’m laying on the most fucking comfortable bed that I have ever been”.

Second, he wasn’t tied up by weird tentacles. If he was not eaten, he would expect that at least some tentacles would be holding him. Right?

However, the most shocking thing was his skin.

It wasn’t purple.

Light cream skin.

Light **human** cream skin.

Just as his skin was before he turned to his Galra form.

Keith stared at his hands without paying attention to anything else.

Human hands, with human nails.

Human arms.

He took the blanket that covered him.

Human belly, human legs.

He even checked his dick, and, yes:

Human dick and human balls.

Keith stared at his skin with large eyes of surprise.

What the fuck was going on?

What. The. Fuck!?

He heard music, and for the first time he paid attention to his surroundings.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_.

 

Keith was in a bedroom. It was messy, but normal human messy. As if two people had been living there together. One of the two people seemed to be Keith, since it were **HIS** clothes that were on the chair near the open window. Just like he used to do on his room back in the Galaxy Garrison.

The walls were a soft blue and the room had a square window and three doors. One seemed to be a closet; the second was the bathroom and the last was the door out and it was from that one that the music was coming from.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

Keith was only wearing underwear, just like he used to sleep before his transformation into Galra, and a platinum ring with tiny diamond stars on his right ring finger. So he stood up and picked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him the word that I'm not a rover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

Now he was ready to face whatever the fuck was happening.

First things first, he needed where the fuck he was and how the fuck did he got there.

Also, he would LOVE to turn off that fucking music (he always hated that song).

The music came from the room right out the door along with the smell of eggs and bacon, toast and coffee.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

A man was cooking breakfast.

He had his back turned to the door, but Keith could recognize him anywhere, anytime.

It looked like Shiro.

 

_Mr. Sandman (Yes) bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

The large shoulders, the soft brown cream skin and a way to move that was just _so_ Shiro…

But it couldn’t be!

Well, first because he had no scars on his back (lash scars from beatings that he couldn’t remember), no metal arm and no grey hair (although the white patch was the most noticeable change on Shiro’s hair, it had become grey overall).

However, the most important reason why it couldn’t be Shiro was the second one:

How the fuck was Shiro there!?

And why!?

And where the fuck was “there”!?

Keith was completely at loss.

He was also paralyzed.

 

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please_

_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream_

 

His heart was beating fast and he could feel his hands sweating. Just like the very first date he and Shiro shared.

Keith missed him.

Keith missed Shiro.

Keith **still** missed Shiro.

Seeing that doppelganger just awoke those feelings that he had been trying to push and push AND PUSH deep into himself to try to forget.

The Shiro-look-alike was humming with that stupid song.

He turned around and sighted Keith.

There was no white patch on his hair and no scar marring his face. His eyes were soft and brown, not carrying at all any heavy burden. Just as innocent and light as the last day Keith saw him before the infamous Kerberos mission.

Keith expected Shiro to glare and shout at him. To kick the “dirty Galra” out. To say how much he was disgusting and that he didn’t deserve to be there.

However, contradicting everything that Keith was expecting, Shiro smiled **at him**. He was smiling **for him.**

The music re-started, the very same song.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_.

 

\- Hey, babe. – Shiro-look-alike greeted him.

He put the plate with eggs and bacon over the kitchen island and walked towards Keith in the most natural way and leaned over to kiss the smaller man’s cheek.

Keith’s eyes were wider than they had EVER been before. His jaw was hanging lose from the utter and complete disbelief.

What the FUCK was going on!?

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

 

Shiro-look-alike looked concerned for Keith’s lack of reaction.

\- What is wrong, Keith?

\- Why the fuck are you here? – Keith blurted out.

The older man raised his eyebrows.

\- This is, hum, my home? I, hum, live here? With you?

\- WHAT!?

Shiro-look-alike raised his hand to touch Keith’s forehead, just like the real one used to do when Keith was getting his migraines (to check for fevers).

\- What is wrong, babe? Are you feeling sick?

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him the word that I'm not a rover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

 

Keith slapped the other’s hand away and glared.

\- Don’t touch me!

Shiro-look-alike gave him a surprised look. As if he was REALLY expecting that Keith would allow him to touch the younger man.

\- What is wrong, Keith? – he seemed worried and bewildered.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

 

Keith cringed.

\- Can you turn off this fucking music!?

Shiro-look-alike blinked in surprise, but turned off the radio.

\- Are you going to tell me what is wrong now?

He stared at Keith and maintained the eye contact, just like real Shiro would do when he was genuinely concerned about something or someone.

Keith couldn’t help but blush.

It felt GOOD to be under those soft and gentle stare…

Just like the real thing.

\- This is not real! – Keith concluded quietly – I am dreaming! This can’t be real!

Dream-Shiro blinked in surprise before giving him a shit-eating grin.

\- Have you eaten any of Lance’s brownies again?

\- What!? No!

\- Then, did you have a nightmare?

\- Are you not listening!? This is not real!

\- Does this feel unreal to you? – he asked with gentleness.

Then Dream-Shiro passed a finger softly over Keith’s face. He smiled like a child stealing cookies and his eyes shone in joy.

Keith sucked a breath.

Yes.

That felt real.

Just like the kiss before.

Warm and soft and playful, just like his Takashi before Kerberos.

Keith stared at him in shock and awe.

\- This can’t be real…

\- Oh, - Shiro gave him another shit-eating grin – it takes only one finger to convince you? Imagine what I could do with two in the right place.

He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, just as carefree as Shiro used to be.

Used to be?

Was?

Keith didn’t know.

He didn’t know what the fuck as going on.

Shiro blinked.

\- Not even a smile for my lame joke? You are definitely sick.

\- How…? – Keith swallowed – How did I get here?

\- Keith, babe, you are starting to freak me out here.

The younger took a deep breath. He felt lightheaded and dizzy.

What was going on?! How did he end up there!? Where was “there”?! How is Shiro there?! What happened to the Kerberos failure!? What about Voltron!? What about the Galra!?

\- Baby, why don’t you sit and tell me what is wrong after breakfast? What do you think of it?

He caressed Keith’s arm from the shoulder to the hand, holding the younger man’s hand at the end of the movement and pulling him gently to the kitchen island.

Keith sat on one of the white stools as if he was walking on water.

It all looked like a dream.

A very pleasant dream, but a dream none the less.

However, Shiro’s hand felt real, just like he remembered. The eggs, bacon and toast that Shiro made him eat tasted as if they were real and delicious. The smell of the apartment felt real, like wild flowers.

What the fuck was going on?

After eating, Shiro looked at him with a small smile.

\- Soooooo… want to talk about why you were freaking out this morning?

Keith looked down.

\- I don’t think you would believe me.

Shiro shrugged.

\- Try me. You probably will be surprised.

Keith took a deep breath.

\- Ok… I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but I’m, hum, from a very different… hum, different, hum, reality.

Shiro raised his eyebrows, but kept a straight face.

\- Okay… What exactly happened on that reality?

Explaining the failure of Kerberos mission was easy. Apparently, on that universe, the mission was successful, but Shiro recognized that many things could have gone wrong. However, explaining Voltron, the Lions, the Galra Empire, the Alteans and about the hybrids was a little more complicated.

Shiro’s eyebrows seemed to be raised almost through the whole conversation. He made a few questions when he didn’t understand something, but other than that he was just listening.

\- And then I woke up here. – Keith concluded awkwardly, aware that he sounded like a mad man.

Shiro was quiet for a while.

\- Yeah… you were right. That is hard to believe.

Keith lowered his head again.

\- I mean, - the older man continued – the most out of character part is that I was such an ass to you. Like, what kind of fucked up reality that was that I was against you, for Peter’s sake!

He caressed Keith’s hand over the kitchen island.

\- Must have been a helluva nightmare.

\- It was real!

\- But if that was real, how can you be here with me now?

He took the younger man’s hand and kissed it.

\- You are here, you are safe.

Tears started to fill Keith’s eyes, but he hold them back.

He wasn’t convinced.

Shiro looked at the clock.

\- Damn! We are going to be late to lunch at your parents’ house!

Once again, Keith was in shock.

\- My… Parents…?

\- Yeah! Your mom and your dad… Wait, are you telling me that on that messed up dream that you had you didn’t have parents?

\- I am… I was… was, hum, an orphan…

Shiro frowned.

\- Ok, that’s it! When we get back, I’ll list everything that you ate yesterday until we find what the heck gave you such a bad trip. Then you are not going to eat that ever again! Jesus, Keith! Your dream sounds like some bad fiction with tons of angst porn!

Shiro dragged him back to the bedroom to get ready. He told Keith to take a shower while he was shaving. Then they changed positions (with Keith shaving and Shiro taking a shower).

Keith stared at his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

Blue eyes. Cream human skin. Normal ears.

It was fantastic and unbelievable to stare at his normal face again.

The whole time, Keith felt dizzy and overwhelmed with emotions.

Parents?

What parents?

Keith never had those, at least never at the same time.

He had his mommy when he was very young, he had Red while he was a paladin of Voltron and he had Lior for short three long week (never such small set of time felt more like a lifetime for him).

He finished before Shiro and he walked around the apartment, swirling the odd ring around his finger with anxiety.

They were probably on the tenth floor or above for what he could see through the windows. It had one bedroom with one bathroom, an open concept room with the kitchen, dining room and living room; and a small balcony. The decoration was minimalistic, with soft green walls, black and white things. Some items were in crimson red and they gave the room personality. All red items that Keith would have picked himself, perfect for his tastes. The whole thing seemed to be a mixture of his and Shiro’s tastes.

There were some pictures with black frames on one wall.

Pictures of things Keith never had lived.

There was a picture of Shiro’s graduation on Galaxy Garrison (a thing that would have occurred only if he had come back from Kerberos). Keith was smiling with Shiro on the image.

There was a picture of him, Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Matt hanging out on a pub. It was one of Lance’s failed selfies, but instead of a golden glow, Keith’s eyes had the red reflex like all the others.

There were many other pictures of good things that Keith had never lived. However, one of them made his heart almost stop.

It was a picture of a High School graduation. HIS high school graduation, and that was when he felt dizzy again.

On that picture his **mommy** AND **dad** were hugging him with big smiles on their faces.

Keith took the picture from the wall to take a better look at it. His hands were trembling and his heart was hammering on his chest.

His mom, Saori, didn’t seem to have aged a single day from his oldest memories. Her eyes were dark and strong. A fierce woman on her natural habitat (a tad different from what Keith remembered of her, but it was still nice to see her face). She still had her black hair (that had started to fall when she was sick), and it was tied in an elegant bun. Her cheeks were rosy with health (she wasn’t sickly thin like on her last days). She wore an elegant Chinese red dress with golden dragon details.

His dad, Lior, didn’t looked like a hybrid at all. He had brown skin, as if he was a human mixed race, some Asian ascendance with Latino ancestry (and maybe even some Native American, Keith was not sure). His eyes were brown, steady and warm. He lacked any of the hopelessness signals that Keith had seen on hybrid-Lior (dark circles, tense posture, scars and a dullness in his eyes). He wore a gala military uniform (a U.S. Navy white gala uniform).

His parents had matching wedding rings.

Keith himself looked different from his own memories of high school.

High school was not easy on him.

First of all, he didn’t go to a good high school. It was a dirty building with underpaid teachers that couldn’t care less and a complete lack of arts and sports program (the gymnasium had been destroyed by gangs years before and nobody bothered to fix). Between being bullied for being gay, holding himself back not to break the bullies noses (and be expelled, ruining his dreams and ambitions of being a fight pilot), having to study on his own to guarantee his future admission on Galaxy Garrison and having to deal with another drug addict foster parent, Keith wasn’t getting enough sleep or enough food. It had been **blissful** when he finally got to the Garrison and could FINALLY get full **glorious** eight hours of sleep.

Until this day, Keith didn’t know how he was able to handle all that stress.

Apparently, he was more pig-headed and stubborn than what he gave himself credit for.

If he remembered correctly, on the last year of high school, he was really thin and pale with perpetual dark circled under his eyes. He only had hand me down clothes that were too big for him and he usually was smelly and dirty (no time for baths. Or money for shampoo and soap). He didn’t have a picture of his graduation, but if he had, he probably would have a frown, greasy hair and an exhausted face.

That Keith on the picture between his parents looked nothing like that.

He was a complete different person.

That was clearly a different school. If Keith had to guess, he would say that it was some fancy private school. He looked happy on the picture. His cheeks were rosy and there were no dark circles under his eyes. He looked healthy, not exhausted and thin. His hair was clean and shiny, and he had a big goofy smile on his face.

The three of them seemed like your ordinary small happy family.

A life that Keith had always only dreamed to have.

\- Ready to go, baby?

Keith rose his head, blinking fast to hold his tears.

\- Yeah… Do we... hum… Do we always go have lunch at my… my… my parents’ house on Sundays? – he asked putting the picture back on the wall.

He heard Shiro walking until he was behind him. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith tensed up, but he allowed the hand to stay there.

Shit… he had missed that.

He missed the little touches, the small display of affection that Shiro always give him freely and unrestricted.

He missed that.

He missed Shiro.

\- Whenever you are in town, yeah.

\- I thought I lived here.

\- Well, you do, babe. But since you haven’t graduate from Galaxy Garrison yet, you don’t spend too much on the city. After you graduate, we hope you will be assigned for the Moon Mission with me and then you will stay here more.

Working on the Moon Mission meant that he would be assigned from time to time to explore the moons on the Solar System. The main base was on the moon (hence the name of the mission), and the operation headquarter was on Washington DC.

They were living on Washington in a nice apartment on the downtown area.

It seem almost too good to be true.

\- Oh…

Gently, Shiro turned him around. His eyes were soft and sympathetic.

\- Still no luck remembering your real life?

\- I’m not sure if this is real yet.

\- Can I do anything to convince you?

Keith stared at Shiro’s lips.

He missed them.

He missed their taste…

\- Kiss me.

Shiro gave him a knowing smile.

\- As you wish.

He hold Keith’s face between his hands and pulled him for a gentle and lazy kiss.

Keith missed that.

Keith MISSED Shiro.

Kissing him again was more than what he had ever imagined on his wildest dreams.

However, there was a thing that he couldn’t help but notice. Something that made the moment not be 100% perfect. Just a little detail.

Shiro’s hands were soft.

Too soft.

Keith could hear music coming from the neighbour.

 

_Mr. Sandman (Yes) bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

 

Shiro’s hands, even before Kerberos, were always calloused. Any fight pilot’s hand were calloused. The consoles of the ships weren’t exactly soft, so the skin would got rough. That was the main reason why Keith got used to fingerless gloves, it made things less harsh.

These hands holding his face were soft and smelled faintly of lavender. Not exactly a smell that Shiro would like (he preferred lilies, if he had to pick a flower, or more musk masculine smell if he had a free choice).

It was pleasant to feel the soft hands on his skin. Keith couldn’t deny that. However, it was… odd.

 

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please_

_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream_

 

The kiss was just the same, though. Just as amazing as he remembered. Keith guessed that there was no way to improve what was already perfect.

Shiro broke the kiss with a smile.

\- Come on! We are already late!

He pulled Keith by the hand.

While walking on their building hall towards the elevator, Keith could hear that the music had restarted on the adjacent apartment.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

The elevator door closed and the music was muffled.

Keith stared at his reflection on the elevator mirror.

He had already stared at his own face, but he was still mesmerized.

Had his skin always had been so smooth?

Where was the small scar that he had near his left eyebrow (from an accident with a motorcycle when he was fifteen)?

What else would be different about himself?

Shiro smiled at him through the mirror.

\- Since you are still confused, I think it is better if we go on my car. Your mother would kill me if I let you drive your hoverbike in this condition.

\- We have a car AND the hoverbike?

\- Yeah, basically.

\- …oh…

Shiro massaged his shoulders.

\- It is ok, Keith. You just have to shake that nightmare from your mind. The memories will come by. Just forget about that fake reality.

Keith just looked down.

Shiro’s car was a huge pickup truck. Keith blinked surprised when he saw it.

\- I thought you would have an eco-friendly car.

Shiro laughed in an awkward fashion.

\- Well, I guess I have some guilty pleasures myself.

\- No, seriously. You were the kind of guy who would recycle **everything**! How could you pick a car like that?

\- And I still am worried with the environment. I just liked this car.

That was an odd thing and a very unconvincing explanation.

It was a nice car, though. One that Keith would love to have himself.

Keith shrugged.

That reality was different anyway.

Maybe that was just one of the many different things so far.

Right?

As soon as they entered the truck and Shiro turned on the radio, the same song started to play, oddly enough continuing from the point from where Keith had stopped hearing it from the neighbour.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

He tried to change the stations, but all were playing the same song.

That was VERY weird.

Shiro put his hand over Keith’s.

\- Maybe we should turn it off.

\- Why is it playing in every single radio station?

\- I don’t know. Maybe some kind of prank.

\- Hum.

Shiro held Keith’s hand with his right hand while he drove.

\- Hey, don’t worry, baby. Everything will gonna be all right. You are here, you are safe.

He interlocked their fingers together.

Keith sighed.

\- I missed this…

\- Missed what?

Keith squeezed Shiro’s right hand (flesh hand, human hand, a little bit too soft, but Shiro’s hand).

\- This.

Shiro took Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed it with a smile.

\- You might not remember yet, but we were together just yesterday, you know. And we still have a full week before the end of your Spring Break.

Keith sighed in delight, enjoying the sweet kiss on his human skin.

\- It all still feel like a dream.

\- It is ok. Take your time recovering from your bad dream. You are here, and you are safe. You are with me now.

Keith couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long while since he had felt that good about himself. Nervousness was still plaguing him, but at least holding Shiro’s hand and toying with his weird ring on his right hand made the ride more bearable.

They drove to the suburbs of Washington, to a neighbourhood with big and nice houses, white fences and beautiful gardens.

Keith had stayed with a foster family when he was 10 that had a house like that. It would have been nice, if he wasn’t just “Madame’s new pet”, a charity project to impress her rich and arrogant friends. They would treat him well when they were in public. Inside the house, Keith was their kids punch bag. The bullshit stopped when Keith cut the father of the family with one of the kitchen knives. The man had tried to grope him and the boy defended himself. Keith tried to explain that for his social worker and to the police. Nobody believed him. The family tossed him back into the system (he was too “dangerous” for them to handle). Keith started to keep his dagger always nearby after that. Unfortunately, that was not the last time one of his foster parents tried to sexually assault him, but that was the last time Keith allowed anyone to touch him without his permission.

(Years late, Keith heard that the man was arrested for raping a 11 years old boy, a friend of one of his sons. His social worker was horrified with the news, but still didn’t believed what Keith had said years earlier. Keith, now with 15, could only sigh and roll his eyes).

Even if he wouldn’t admit, for a while Keith had dreamed of having a family in a nice suburbs like that. He tried **so hard** to please people whenever he was with what seemed to be a nice foster family… He just wanted to be adopted… To have somebody that cared about him…

But he was always too much or not enough.

Keith lost hope when he was 13 (almost at the same he started to drive whatever he could).

In that world, apparently, he had that.

The perfect family.

He had that and more.

They parked in front of a nice and big light-red house, with a zen garden in the front and a small pond with orange fish. It was elegant and well cared. The cherry tree was blooming, making flowers fall everywhere. Two Chinese Ah Fu bronze dogs guarded the garden.

Keith exited the car already holding his breath.

When he was in the middle of the way to the front door, Lior himself opened the door.

Lior looked relaxed. His hair was longer and arranged in a ponytail. He looked human and real. Healthy and happy.

He was wearing a dad sweater.

A motherfucking ugly purple dad sweater.

He smiled when he spotted Keith.

\- Hey, kiddo.

Keith lost his breath.

He ran to his dad as if he was again walking on water, and as if he would drown at any second.

Lior felt real and warm when Keith hugged him tightly.

The older man made a startled sound.

Tears bloomed on Keith’s eyes, but he held them (he didn’t even know why).

\- Lior! – he cried, hugging the man as if he would disappear at any moment.

Lior laughed.

\- Wow! It have been **years** since you called me that!

Keith stared at him.

\- But that is your name…

Lior laughed.

\- No, kiddo. You were too little to pronounce Leon, just a little toddler, so you kept calling me Lior until you started calling me dad!

Oh.

That made sense.

Lior was not exactly a common name, but Leon was more likely.

Lior… Leon quirked one eyebrow.

\- Is everything ok, Keith?

He just stared at Lior… Leon. His name was Leon.

Keith just stared at Leon’s face, trying to save everything to memory.

\- He had some weird nightmare that he cannot shake off. – Shiro answered behind him – I suppose it was something that he ate.

\- Have you been feeding my son with crap food?! – a new voice asked.

A feminine voice.

Saori Kogane walked through the front door wearing a silk green robe made to look Asian with golden dragons and hair arranged with chopsticks.

She seemed so real and alive…

Keith walked towards her already feeling his eyes water.

Shiro was answering her question.

Keith didn’t listened.

He just hugged her tightly.

\- Mommy! – he sobbed like a child – Mommy!

She smelled like cinnamon. Not a smell that Keith would associate with his mommy, but he guessed that that was another difference.

The same song was playing again from inside the house.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him the word that I'm not a rover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

Saori hugged him back.

\- What is it, sweetheart? What happened, baby?

The three of them were close to Keith, trying to console him gently.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

They took him inside. Keith couldn’t stop crying.

His mommy sat with him on a couch, massaging his back gently.

\- Leon, darling, make our son some tea.

\- Right away, honey.

Saori might be smelling differently from his old memories, but her arms were just as warm and her hug just as tender.

 

_Mr. Sandman (yes) bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

 

\- I’ll turn off the radio. – Shiro said – He doesn’t like that song.

\- Yeah, yeah. Make yourself useful, boy.

\- Yes, ma’am.

Keith just cried and cried. His mommy caressed his back gently. Shiro joined her as soon as the music was turned off.

The smell of chamomile tea filled the room and soon enough Lior… Leon (Keith needed to remember that his name was Leon) brought some tea in a Japanese style black cup.

Saori pushed her son gently to dry his tears with a silk tissue.

\- Here, sweetheart, - she gently put the teacup on his hands – drink this, you will feel better.

Keith accepted the cup.

(The tea had sugar. He was positive that no Asian culture put sugar on their tea, but he really didn’t care on that moment. Not when his mommy was rubbing soothing circles on his back, his dad held his hand expectantly and his beloved stared at him with concern).

The tea indeed made him feel calmer than before.

At least he wasn’t crying when he raised his eyes to meet his mommy’s.

She smiled gently to him and for one second he saw her just like his memories. A sweet and gentle stare, as if she was moved by an inner calmness that could fight any storm.

Just like his wildest dreams had come true.

\- You ok there, baby-boy? – she asked with good humour.

Keith still didn’t trust his voice to answer, so he just nodded.

Saori turned to Shiro with a hard expression and the moment was gone. She was back to her fierce self (very different from his memories).

\- Have you been feeding my son with crap food, Shirogane?

Shiro showed his hands in a placating gesture.

\- No, Ma’am! I don’t really know what happened to him. Keith was ok last night.

Leon turned to Keith.

\- What happened, kiddo? Was that nightmare that Shiro talked about?

Keith lowered his head.

\- I don’t think you will believe…

Saori rubbed his back again with a smile.

\- We will at least listen, sweetheart.

Keith took a deep breath and explained again the world from where he had came from. This time, he had to talk about his hard childhood after his mommy died.

They listened to him attentively, which was more than anyone had done for the most part of his life.

\- …and then, I woke up here. – Keith concluded, holding his empty cup.

\- What a terrible dream! – Leon said in shock.

Saori kept rubbing his back that entire time.

\- It was only a dream, sweetheart. You are here, you are safe.

She kissed his forehead tenderly and Keith sighed, holding himself back not to cry again.

A cooking alarm rang from the kitchen.

Leon smiled.

\- Lunch is ready!

Saori smiled at his son.

\- Come, sweetheart we can show you pictures to help you remember after lunch.

The dining room was a soft shade of yellow, with a round window in some fancy Asian style. There were fans decorating the walls. On one wall the wallpaper was red with Chinese and Korean ideograms. The colours gave the room a nice contrast, but it was weird to have those two languages mixed up.

(Keith may not know how to read any of those languages, but he did enough research when he was younger to identify Mandarin from Korean and from the Japanese three alphabets. He knew his mommy was Japanese, so he was trying to reconnect with his inheritance. He even tried to learn some phrases, until his foster father of that moment threw all his notebooks on the fireplace’s flames in a fit of rage. He always did horrible things when he was angry. Keith broke at least 3 bones during that time and he lost his will to research about Japan after that).

\- Isn’t it odd that there are two languages mixed on the wallpaper? – he couldn’t help but ask.

There was a tense moment in the room.

Saori gave him a tight smile.

\- I think you are mistaken, sweetheart. That is Japanese.

\- But…!

\- No, no, no. Don’t mock your Japanese ancestry, young man. Now, sit and enjoy lunch!

She made him sit with his back turned to the wall. Keith was about to protest, but Saori kissed his forehead and he relaxed. Shiro sat by his side and held his hand with a smile.

Lunch seemed more like a small feast, with roasted lamb (tender and melting on his fork) with peppermint sauce; juicy fillet with cheese (the flavour was so intense and exotic that Keith was almost positive that it was at least four types of cheese mixed together); sweetgrass and spinach salad with plums (fresh and sweet and oh… so delicious); fettucine with white creamy sauce and garlic, mushrooms and broccolis (there were extra flavours that Keith couldn’t identify, but that made his taste buds very happy); and lots of side dishes with equally delicious things. There was wine for drink, with a bittersweet taste that seemed to highlight the taste of the food and make Keith feel relaxed (Leon had winked mischievously at him and poured a little bit more than what Saori had allowed for her son).

A small feast for only the four of them.

\- All this just for us? – Keith asked without thinking.

Saori chuckled and Leon smiled.

\- Why, of course! Only the best for our only and favourite son.

Shiro hemmed.

Keith’s dad chuckled.

\- And his fiancé, of course.

Fiancé?

FIANCÉ?!

Just when Keith though that that whole situation couldn’t get any more surreal, now his dad had dropped the bomb that Keith and Shiro weren’t just boyfriends.

They were engaged.

Keith couldn’t help but stare at the odd ring that he had been playing so far.

An engagement ring.

Fuck.

Shiro seemed to notice his stared.

\- You don’t remember me asking you to marry me, do you? – Shiro asked with a sigh.

Keith blushed.

\- Sorry…

His lover smiled gently.

\- It is ok, I don’t mind telling this story again.

Saori smiled too.

\- Oooh! That was a very sweet moment!

Leon rolled his eyes.

\- Gaaaaaay. – he mocked.

All three laughed, so that seemed to be an intern joke between the family.

During lunch, Shiro told again about the night he asked Keith to marry him.

(It was pretty vanilla and boring, in a romantic fancy restaurant. Nothing creative, but it was still very sweet in Keith’s opinion).

They also talked about silly things, mundane things. They all seemed very interested in what Keith had to say and they would always share small titbits of their shared past with Keith. So many nice and common stories of his childhood, of his pursuit for an admission at Galaxy Garrison (a lot less dramatic than Keith’s other life), of an ordinary life that Keith always dreamed of having.

All so mundane, common and, somehow, very sweet.

Desert was just as delicious, apple pie with cinnamon and Chantilly (strong flavours that made Keith’s tongue feverish in the most pleasant way), small lemon cakes with frosted sugar on top (they melted when put in the mouth, sour and sweet and wonderfully cool) and a small chocolate cake (the cake was soft with Nutella in between the layers). However, by that time Keith was so stuffed that he could only eat small pieces of the delicacies.

His mom smiled.

\- Let’s go to the sitting room. We can show you some of your baby pictures to help you remember.

Keith nodded, feeling pleasantly stuffed with delicious food, inside a warm home being part of a family.

He was walking on a dream.

(Some part of his mind noticed that when he turned around and looked at the wallpaper now they had only Japanese kanji. However, Shiro’s hand was warm on the small of his back and his mommy and daddy were smiling at him. Why would he care? Maybe he was mistaken when he looked at the first time).

The sitting room was warm and smelled of lotus flower. He sat between Leon and Saori while Shiro sat in a chair nearby with a Cheshire cat smile.

\- Baby pictures! Love baby pictues!

Keith supposed that he should feel embarrassed for his parents show his boyfriend… fiancé (Shiro was his fiancé) baby pictures. However, since he had no recollection of any of those events, that seemed more like a sweet sharing opportunity, so he just smiled.

(Again, part of his mind noticed how the room decoration seemed to be all messed up. There was a Buddha statue besides a yin-yang decoration symbol; on the walls, there were samurai swords among with Leon’s prizes from the army and among a Chinese sabre; some pictures of ideograms on the wall  that Keith was positive that was the Chinese version of those big “LOVE” letters. So many mishaps that he ignored in favour of being content with his parents and his fiancé).

The neighbour started to play the same song that Keith had been hearing all day.

 

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please_

_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream_

 

Leon closed the window while Saori picked a photo digital album.

They showed him baby pictures of him growing on that same house.

Losing his first milk-tooth.

His first bicycle.

Camping out in the garden with friends.

Middle school sport competitions.

High school sport competitions.

Keith’s rover bike official races (in opposition of his other life, that he only raced for money in underground circuits).

The first date Shiro took him (back when Keith was still in high school and Shiro was just a cadet on the Garrison).

Going to fucking _prom_ with Shiro (with matching roses on their suits, Keith wearing a red suit and Shiro wearing his gala Garrison uniform).

So many memories that Keith wished he had…

The very perfect life that he always dreamed.

His oldest photos showed only him and his mommy, and he was present on his parents’ wedding (there was a picture of baby him fuzzing with his little suit and tie between them with his mommy wearing a white kimono and his daddy in his Navy Gala uniform).

Knowing how the hybrids were conceived made him wary. So Keith couldn’t help but ask:

\- What about… What about my father. I-I mean, my biological father. – he looked at his mommy with lowed eyes, begging in his mind that it wasn’t what he was thinking.

Saori blinked in surprise.

\- You never asked about him before, sweetheart.

\- Besides, - Leon said with a smile – you are mine.

Saori rolled her eyes.

\- Honey, we had agreed to tell him if he asked.

\- Well, - he put an arm over Keith’s shoulders – I raised him, therefore he is my son.

She sighed with annoyance, as if that was an old bickering subject between the two of them.

\- Hum, yeah, I’m your son, dad. I just… I want to know.

Leon and Saori shared a look. Like a conversation without words. In the end Leon rolled his eyes and sighed defeated and Saori smiled like a cat pleased with themselves.

\- Ok! – she said still smiling – Well, Keith, when I was back in college I was young, naïve and I didn’t make the most well-planed decisions of my life.

She frowned, as if annoyed with her past self.

\- I met a guy in college, an exchange student from Italy. His name was Matteo, and he had the most beautiful alluring blue eyes. – she frowned again – Maybe the only thing interesting about him, thinking back now. And I’m glad that it is the only thing you got from him.

Saori kissed his cheek fondly.

\- We dated for a few months until I found out I was pregnant. Then he basically dumped me. Said he was not ready to be a father, that we were too young, that he was going to go back to Italy eventually, blah. Blah. Blah.

She rolled her eyes.

\- I wasn’t whiling to give up on you. – Saori smiled at her son – You were and still are my baby, and I love you. So I decided to raise you on my own. Lucky me that a friend of mine convinced me to go to a Navy Ball with her and I met this big dork over here.

Keith’s parents smiled at each other and held hands behind their son.

\- What can I say? – Leon said with a smirk – I just met the most beautiful woman of the planet with a cute baby son as bonus.

He kissed Saori on the lips and Keith on the forehead.

\- You are my son. – he reaffirmed – It doesn’t matter that some stupid Italian frat boy was the sperm donor. I raised you, so you are my son.

Both his parents kissed one of his cheeks. Keith blushed and he felt his eyes watering.

A sound of a camera made the three look ahead.

Shiro had his phone on his hand and a large smile on his face.

\- Oh, my God! That was **so** sweet!

The three laughed and Keith opened a watered smile.

The perfect life.

His most perfect dream.

Perfect.

There was no other word.

It was perfect.

That lunch and talking took most of the afternoon. The sun was setting when they said goodbye.

(Keith hugged his mommy and daddy tightly, saving that moment in his memories. His eyes watered again and if he cried a little, nobody mentioned).

On the car, they didn’t turn on the radio.

Shiro held Keith’s hand tenderly.

\- You ok, babe? – he asked with gentleness.

He nodded.

\- Yeah… I’m just… - he sighed and hit his head on the headrest softly – This is all what I ever dreamed most…

\- And this is all yours! – Shiro kissed his hand again – You are here, you are safe! You are with us and we will take care of you, like we always did.

Keith smiled and his eyes watered a little.

\- Thanks…

On his pocket, his cell phone started to vibrate.

Keith blinked before picking it up.

Of all the people in the world, it was Lance.

He picked up.

\- Greetings from Varadero Beach, mullet boy! – Lance started with a cheeky tone.

\- Lance?

\- First and only, samurai. How’s doing?

It took a moment to Keith to answer.

\- I’m… I’m fine. Thanks.

\- You sure? You sounds a little weird. Did I call in a bad time?

\- No, I’m just… feeling a little under the weather.

\- Oh! So are you not going to show up for our Overwatch match tomorrow?

\- …Overwatch… match…?

\- DUDE! Don’t tell me that you forgot! We had been planning that for weeks! It is the only way to have all the team together during break time!

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, with me on Cuba visiting family, Matt on Israel visiting relatives, you on Washington visiting your parents and banging Shiro, not at the same time I hope, and Hunk with his Ma on Hawaii, it is kinda hard to be physically together. SO we agreed to play Overwatch together tomorrow.

\- Oh…

\- Come on, Keith! Please, tell me you will be there! We REALLY need our Genji! Please, please, please!

Keith looked at Shiro, who opened a side smile for him while keeping his eyes on the road.

\- Yeah, ok, I’ll be there.

\- YISSSS! AWESOME, DUDE! Don’t forget that it is at 1 pm! It will be 8 am for Hunk and 8 pm for Matt, so everybody can be there!

\- Right…

\- You don’t sound so cool, mullet.

\- No, it is all right. I’m not so cool tonight. That is all.

\- Ok then. I just call to remind you! I still have to ring Hunk. Gonna make sure all the squad, sans Shiro unfortunately, will be there!

\- Sounds great.

\- Hell yeah! See ya tomorrow, samurai! Don’t be late!

And he hung up.

Keith stared at the phone for a long while.

\- A match tomorrow? – Shiro asked.

\- Yeah… A match with… with friends…

Shiro groaned.

\- Please don’t tell me that you didn’t have those on your weird dream.

Keith looked away.

\- I’m sorry… - he answered to his fiancé.

The older man sighed.

\- It is not your fault, babe. It is just messed up that you didn’t have any form of love on your dream! No family, no friends, no lover-

\- Hey! I had one friend! I had Peter!

\- A robot that had no option, but to befriend you?

\- That is not true! They are not that shallow! They are more compassionate and nurturing than all of you!

\- Easy! Easy! Easy, baby! I’m not trying to fight you. I’m just pointing out my impressions about your messed up dream.

\- Well, that was not a good impression about my friend.

There was silence for a few instants.

\- Sorry, babe. You are right… I was rude… I’m sorry.

He seemed sincere. Shiro showed his palm to Keith to take if he wanted to.

Keith sighed, accepting the hand and holding it tenderly.

\- Don’t talk about my friends like that.

\- You mean your imaginary friends?

\- Don’t push your luck, Takashi.

Shiro laughed and kissed Keith’s hand once more.

\- Ok, ok.

Keith couldn’t help but smile too.

They hold hands the rest of the way.

It was calm and comforting.

When they were almost at their building, Shiro kissed Keith’s hand again. However, this time he hold the hand closer to his mouth for a moment longer. He gently sucked the tip of Keith’s middle finger.

Keith tensed up and blushed.

\- Takashi…

\- Hey, it is ok if you don’t want to.

They had parked on their garage slot. Shiro unbuckled his belt and turned to look directly into Keith’s eyes. He still hold his fiancé’s hand, caressing it slowly with his thumb.

\- I know you may be confused because of your weird dream, but I still love you, just the way I loved you yesterday. So if you want to slow down things a bit, I’ll understand. I’ll even sleep on the couch if you want me to.  – he cringed – Even if that couch is terrible for my spine.

\- It is not that. I just… I feel like this world will vanish at any second…

Shiro hold Keith’s chin gently and made him look at him.

\- I’m right here. You are here. You are safe!

He gave his fiancé a lopsided smile.

\- I’ll take care of you.

Keith couldn’t resist those eyes.

He couldn’t resist those lips…

He missed that.

He missed Shiro.

He missed his Takashi.

Keith got their faces close and kissed Shiro on impulse. It was a hungry and desperate kiss, as if his lover would disappear at any moment, vanishing like a cloud in the night sky.

His Takashi answered in the same coin, kissing as sloppy and as passionate as him.

The younger man broke the kiss, but stayed close, their forehead and the tip of their noses touching.

\- I missed you…

\- I’m right here, babe. You are here, you are safe. You are with me.

They kissed again, starting more tender before it become desperate and passionate again. This time, Shiro pulled Keith to his lap while they made out. Keith allowed it.

He didn’t know for how long they made out on the car, but that only made Keith’s dick stand up with full interest.

At some point, Shiro broke the kiss with another lopsided smile.

\- Let’s go upstairs. It is more private in our home.

Keith nodded.

\- Ok.

They made out all the way to their apartment.

On the car door.

The very same song was playing from a radio that was left turned on in one of the cars.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

They made out on the wall near the elevator.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

They still made out inside the elevator, like two horny teenagers.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him the word that I'm not a rover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

The door closed and the music was cut out.

However, as soon as they reached their floor, Keith could hear it coming from one of their neighbours apartments.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

He ignored it.

How could he pay attention to anything else when Shiro’s lips were devouring his?

 

_Mr. Sandman (yes) bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

 

Shiro finally was able to stop kissing for enough time to gather their keys (Keith used the opportunity to suck a point on Shiro’s neck that always made him moan. He was not disappointed with the sounds he was able to make his lover make).

 

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please_

_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream_

 

They entered the house just as the last notes were playing.

Shiro stopped snogging his fiancé for five seconds to take a small bottle of lube and four condoms from a small drawer on the hall.

Keith raise one eyebrow.

\- You were ready for this.

Shiro laughed.

\- I know very well the man I love. – he used one of hands to squeeze Keith’s ass, making him groan – Or do you really think it is the first time we start foreplay on my car?

Keith chuckled.

\- I guess not.

The older man held him tenderly by the nape of his neck (pulling Keith’s hair a little. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make him even hornier).

\- Kiss me. – Shiro demanded.

And who was Keith to deny such request?

Their clothes were taken off pretty quickly after that, thrown on the floor carelessly.

\- It is my turn to top. – the younger said, breaking the kiss briefly.

The older laughed.

\- It is ALWAYS your turn to top. – he scoffed with irony before kissing Keith again.

They were completely bare when they started to make out over the kitchen island. Keith’s body pressed Shiro’s over the quartz surface.

He prepared his Takashi with care, and took him over there, on their kitchen. Shiro was bended over the surface while Keith fucked him hard and fast from behind.

He missed that.

He missed that body.

He missed Shiro.

He missed his Takashi.

Keith came inside his lover, filling the condom with his cum, while Takashi came over the kitchen island, soiling the kitchen top and moaning Keith’s name like a holy mantra.

They panted together. Keith had just enough thought to take his dick out of his fiancé while they were catching their breath.

\- You are still worried about that dream, aren’t you? – Shiro asked, turning around to hug his lover.

It took a moment to Keith have enough breath to answer.

\- How can you tell?

\- I will probably not be able to sit tomorrow.

Keith blushed.

\- I-I’m sorry, I-

\- Hey. – Shiro smiled while caressing Keith’s face with his left hand and interlacing their fingers with his right – That was not a bad thing. I’m a big boy. I can handle some tough love.

He kissed the younger man tenderly.

\- I love when you just fuck me with reckless abandon, but you usually just do it when you are overthinking something. – he smirked - Or after I beg you really, really, really nicely.

The whole scene seemed like a huge _déjà vu_ to Keith.

\- And since you were worried about that dream through the whole day, - Shiro continued – it was not hard for me to reach to that conclusion.

He kissed Keith’s forehead.

\- I know my man.

Keith looked away.

\- I’m sorry. I just… I’m trying.

\- Hey, I’m not mad. – Takashi made him look back at his brown eyes – I just want you to relax and enjoy the moment. You are here, you are safe.

He kissed Keith’s lips gently.

The kiss didn’t stayed chaste for too long.

Not with Keith still hungry for his Takashi’s body.

Fuck! He MISSED that!

He missed the big hands at his nape and at the small of his back.

He missed that salty smell of Shiro’s skin right after they had had sex.

He missed the noises that his beloved would make.

He missed that.

He missed Shiro.

He missed his Takashi.

He missed he missed HE MISSED…

Him.

He missed him.

They tumbled through the room, still kissing and fondling each other. Keith’s penis was already getting interested in round two.

The couple hit the wall together.

Keith had his back against the wall.

Shiro broke the kiss enough to smirk and say:

\- My turn.

Then he bitted and sucked hard on the junction between Keith’s neck and shoulder, a point that never failed to make him lose control. Keith couldn’t do more than hold tight on his lover’s biceps (leaving finger and nail marks on his skin) and moan.

The taller man hold the smaller man’s thighs, making him lift up and put his legs around his lover.

Keith ALWAYS loved how Shiro could manhandle him if he wanted.

Shiro stopped kissing Keith for one moment.

\- Shoot! We forgot the lube over the countertop.

He tried to detach Keith’s legs from his waist. Keith just hold on tightly.

\- Please, don’t leave! – he fretted, his heart beating fast with dread.

Would it all be gone if he let go of his Takashi?

Would it?

Shiro smiled softly and held his fiancé’s face with his right hand.

\- I’m not going anywhere, babe. – he kissed Keith’s forehead before snickering – Well, maybe just to get the lube, but I promise I’ll come back.

He was trying to be serious, but his brown eyes had that mischievous and carefree gleam that they used to have.

(Before Kerberos, before the year as a prisoner of the Galra, before the responsibility of leading Voltron. It wasn’t like Shiro couldn’t be carefree after that, but there was always a tense and grave shadow over him. Keith still loved him, even with those changes. Especially because of those changes. They made what his lover was today).

Keith looked away.

\- I’m afraid you will vanish if I let go…

Shiro made him look back.

\- I’m not going anywhere, neither are you. You are here, you are safe.

He kissed Keith’s lips gently and made his legs let go of Shiro’s waist.

\- I’ll be right back. – he smirked – You can watch if you want.

Shiro made a whole damn show of walking the short distance until the kitchen island and grabbing the bottle of lube and a second condom. He swung his hips and looked over his shoulder with a wink, just like a fucking wet dream. Keith couldn’t help but smile a little, feeling himself relax.

He missed he missed he MISSED that.

Shiro was back soon enough.

\- Hello, my baby, hello, my honey, hello, my ragtime gal! – Shiro singsang with a cheeky smile.

Keith laughed quietly before hugging him. He let his head fall on Shiro’s shoulder with his arms around his neck.

\- I missed you.

The older man chuckled. Because of the hug, the younger could feel the vibration on his chest.

\- I’m here, baby. I’ll never leave you. I promise.

His right hand caressed Keith’s face, making him look at Shiro’s brown eyes again. He was smiling tenderly.

\- I love you, Keith.

Keith felt his eyes water.

\- I love you too, Takashi. I always will.

His legs were back on Shiro’s waist.

Shiro prepared him and took Keith against the wall.

It had been a while since Keith had been on the bottom, but his beloved was gentle with him.

That felt a little like lovemaking.

Shiro bite the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder. It probably would leave a mark.

Keith came with a shout while Shiro groaned on his ear something that seemed to be Keith’s name.

Keith was panting. If wasn’t for Shiro’s strong arms, he would have fallen.

That was just…

Perfect.

Just perfect.

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

The song had restarted. Keith couldn’t care less from where it was coming.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

He felt as if he should complete the sentence he never got to say on that interrogation room full of mirrors. As if exorcising a ghost.

\- I love you, Takashi… This is and was true… I always loved you… I would never betray you… I love you. I love you. I love you…

 

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him the word that I'm not a rover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over_

 

Keith didn’t care if he was sounding incoherent.

He NEEDED to take that out of his bleeding heart.

Shiro looked at him gently, still out of breath.

 

_Sandman, I'm so alone_

_Don't have nobody to call my own_

_Please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

 

\- I love you too, Keith.

\- I don’t want to lose you again.

\- You won’t. I’m here with you.

\- Promise?

 

_Mr. Sandman (yes) bring us a dream_

_Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam_

_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_

_And lots of wavy hair like Liberace_

 

Shiro gave him his best Golden Boy smile, the one what infuriate and enamoured Keith.

\- I promise.

And he kissed Keith once again, slow and tender.

 

_Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old_

_So please turn on your magic beam_

_Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please_

_Mr Sandman, bring us a dream_

 

Shiro broke the kiss.

\- Lets continue this on the bedroom, since our neighbour don’t seem to understand the concept of sharing walls.

Keith just nodded, their foreheads and noses touching gently.

\- Hold on tight, babe.

Shiro carried him to the bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

He laid Keith with care on the bed. Keith kept holding him.

\- You can let go now, little sloth. – the older laughed.

Reluctantly, the younger man let go, laying his head on the pillows.

Shiro smiled fondly.

\- How can I be so lucky to have you here with me?

Another _déjà vu_. Keith ignored it once again and pulled his lover down to another kiss.

He didn’t know for how long they stayed there just kissing.

It was good.

Fuck, it was **great**.

Keith missed that.

He missed his Takashi.

He almost cried, his chest full of emotions, of relief, of love, of pain… As if his heart was being broken again only to be rebuilt in the right position, like a broken bone.

At some point, the kisses became sloppy once again, and Shiro’s big and warm hands become exploratory. He caressed Keith’s abdomen, toyed with his nipples, fondled his ass and held his thighs.

Keith moaned.

\- Takashi…

His cock was becoming erect once more. He was oversensitive, but horny again.

He missed that.

Shiro moved one finger to Keith’s lips.

\- Shhhh… let me take care of you now, babe.

He kept caressing his fiancé until both of them were hard.

Then he put another condom on Keith’s dick, lubed it up and slowly sat on it. Keith moaned.

Shiro started to move, hiding his lover’s cock like a pro, slowly, strongly.

He held Keith’s hand, interlacing their fingers, while using the other hand to caress his lover.

It felt strongly like lovemaking.

Keith’s eyes couldn’t stop staring at Shiro’s brown one.

It was very intimate.

Sinful.

Holy.

Real.

They came almost at the same time.

Keith groaned Shiro’s name.

Shiro moaned Keith’s name like a prayer.

They stared at each other while catching their breath.

Shiro took the condom off Keith’s flaccid penis, tied and threw on a garbage can on the corner of the room. He took a few tissues from the nightstand’s drawer and cleaned their bellies.

After that, the bigger man smiled mischievously.

The smaller knew that smile all too well.

\- Don’t you dare, Takashi.

But Shiro smirked and laid on top of Keith, using his chest as a pillow and trapping him on that position. A mischief that Shiro used to do when they were back on the Galaxy Garrison and Keith started to argue that he needed to go back to his room.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

\- Oh, fuck! You are still a fucking big child!

\- Say whatever you want. You are going to stay right there, mister.

They chuckled together before their eyes meet again.

The younger sighed.

\- I missed you.

It felt so _good_ to get that out of his chest…

Shiro kissed his heart.

\- I’ll always be with you. You just have to stay. So, - his brown eyes begged at Keith’s blue – stay?

Keith broke eye contact and looked at the ceiling.

For some reason, he couldn’t give the answer Shiro wanted.

Even if he had the perfect life, with the perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect job career, the perfect house and the perfect lover, Keith couldn’t help but feel that something was just _wrong_.

\- I love you, Takashi. – he said instead.

Shiro chuckled before yawing.

\- I love you too, Keith.

Keith caressed his boyfriend’s hair lazily. He was feeling sleepy too. He allowed himself to fall asleep feeling satisfied and basking in love and warmth.

He didn’t know what woke him.

Was it the moonlight?

Was it the soft chimer of a little bell?

Or was it the fresh smell of incense?

Keith didn’t know.

All he knew was that he woke up in the middle of the night.

His mind was restless, just as if he could smell electricity in the air.

Someone was near.

Friend or foe, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that that presence was somehow familiar.

Keith was still in bed with Shiro.

Luck him that Shiro always liked to have an old-fashioned clock by his bed because both cell phones were left in the hall on their hush to undress.

However, the time seemed to be broken.

The digital clock showed “77:77”.

Keith had been laying down as the little spoon (he and Shiro moved during sleep). He detached himself from his lover so he could sit, grab the clock and shake it.

The number stayed.

\- What the fuck… - he mumbled.

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of a metal bell. It was soft, as if only the gentlest wind had moved it.

It came from the other room, the open concept room.

As if calling him.

Which was ridiculous! It was just the sound of a bell!

However, Keith’s mind wouldn’t rest until he saw what that was about.

He tried to detach himself gently from Shiro, so he wouldn’t wake up his beloved. Shiro, however, groaned softly.

\- Babe? What is wrong?

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- Nothing, Takashi. I just want a glass of water.

\- Hum…

He sat on the bed and played with Shiro hair until he was sure that his fiancé had gone back to sleep.

Keith heard the metal bell again.

Calling him.

He glared at the door.

There was only one way to find out.

He grabbed a pair of sweater pants and one of Shiro’s wife-beaters.

Still barefoot, he walked to the other room.

The curtains weren’t closed, letting the moonlight enter the room in an ethereal and eerie glow. He could see the full moon over the buildings. The doors of the balcony were open.

A woman was on their balcony, with her back turned to him.

She wore a black kimono.

The woman he had been seeing on his dreams.

Keith stopped, staring at her with awe and confusion.

What was she doing here?

How did she got here?

WHY was she here?

He stared at her light grey, almost white, hair and elegant hair bun. Her posture was straight and regal. She wasn’t crying, but there was something really sad about her.

The scene had a form of subtle and sad beauty.

A mourning old lady basking in the moonlight.

The wind moved a bronze bell with a strip of paper that was hanging over the balcony door. It was literally floating near the woman.

The soft sound startled him.

Keith let out a soft gasp.

The sound of his voice shattered the beautiful scene.

The woman posture tensed.

She turned around with a frown.

Keith was right: she had a regal air about her.

An Empress.

Her rage for his interruption didn’t fit the bucolic grace from before.

She was old.

Really old.

If Keith needed to guess, he would say that she looked close to 100.

She was Asian. By the kimono, Keith would say that she was Japanese.

Her face was full of wrinkles and her lips were thin. Her skin was a light cream human colour. She had high cheekbones that were somehow familiar to Keith.

And her eyes…

Her eyes.

Burning bright through Keith.

Hellfire.

Looking at his soul.

Looking at his future.

A Seer.

A motherfucking Japanese seer was on his living room in the middle of night.

Not only that: that was the woman on Keith’s dreams, the one he could never reach. There, on the flesh, in front of him.

However, the weirdest thing was what happened as soon as her eyes landed on him.

At first, she looked surprised.

As if not expecting him to be there.

Then, her expression became soft.

The frown on her forehead and on her lips were gone.

Her eyes shine.

All the sadness was gone, and on its place was something different.

Something warm, gentle and caring.

Something happy.

She smiled.

\- Keith! – she said softly.

If his voice broke the first spell, her voice calling his name created another.

Under the moonlight, her kimono transformed in front of Keith’s eyes.

The black turned into white, starting from her chest towards the rest. Only the tip of the sleeves and the hen near her foot kept some shade of black. The belt on her waist became red with details in golden and black. Dragons appeared on the silk of the white kimono on her sleeves and on the part below her waist. Many golden dragons interlacing with pink cherry flowers. The dragons were moving lazily through the white silk.

She still have a regal grace, but now it was gentle.

As if he was a beloved knight or a beloved prince.

The moonlight gave her a magical glow, like a goddess, and her fire eyes became more akin to a warm fireplace.

She walked towards him.

She didn’t wear shoes, only white socks that would allow her to wear a sandal, and she would walk through the objects in the room as if she was a ghost.

Keith took a step back, but she was already in front of him.

She was smaller than him, even smaller than Pidge, and yet her eyes and posture made her be the centre of attention on the room.

Although the rapid walking startled him, her presence was familiar and warm, so he stood still under her admiring stare.

\- Look at you! – she said still smiling – You have gotten so handsome! So tall!

She chuckled.

\- Well, not as tall as you could have been, but taller than what I expected.

Her hands got closer to Keith’s face, as if she wanted to touch him with all her awe and admiration.

For some reason, he craved for that touch and allowed her.

Her hands were old and warm.

Warmer than any touch he had that whole day.

As if she was more real than everything else.

The dragons on her sleeve seemed to try to touch him too, with warm breath kisses.

Although he had allowed the touch, Keith didn’t let it last for too long.

He took another step back and frowned.

\- Who are you?

Her hands fall back with grace and the dragons settle down on their places staring at him (it was a little unsettling).

She kept the same smile, without any form of disappointment, as if she was expecting that question.

(After all, she was a seer).

\- Forgive my abruptness, Keith. My emotions took the best of me. My name is Yukiko.

\- Ok. You know who I am and I know what you are. Now, what the fuck is a seer doing in my living room in the middle of the fucking night?

Her smile became sharp like the Cheshire cat.

\- Blunt, but I already expected that. Your honesty is one of your best qualities after all.

\- Cut the crap. What are you doing here?

Her smile was gentle again (seriously, how many emotions could that woman cover with only just a smile?).

\- I came just to see you.

He raised one eyebrow.

\- Just to see me?

\- Yes, indeed.

\- And not to try to push me into some future?

She gave him a weird stare with an amused smile.

\- I believe that you have already made a decision about this, so I came here just to see you.

Keith blinked.

\- What the fuck? No cryptic message, no metaphor or prophecy or warning?

Her smile was sad.

\- You made your decision. Besides, you are happy here. Why would I shatter that perfect… - she sighed – this perfect life you have?

He stared at her for the longest moment before groaning.

\- This is just a fucking mind play to make me do what you want, isn’t it!?

Yukiko was surprised by his outburst.

\- I assure you that this is not the case.

\- I don’t believe you. There is **always** something behind you seers actions.

She frowned, a small part of her rage coming back on her eyes.

\- Cannot seers be just as human as the rest? So I cannot have any wish besides what the _universe_ – she almost spat that word with scorn – wants?

Keith wished he had an answer, but he was left with none and with his jaw hanging open.

Yukiko glared at him.

\- Is that it, boy? You dare to call a dragon only a plaything of the _universe_?

The golden dragons on her silk kimono started to move with her anger, twisting with matching wrath.

For one instant, her eyes were hellfire again.

Dragon fire.

For the first time, Keith reconsidered what he knew about seers in general.

Tiresias was the very first one he saw defying the Universe, but even him and all the ones with the same vision were still playing that twisted game of moving the pawns around to get a result in the end.

All of them, the Destiny puppets in a game they would never win.

\- I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to call you that.

He looked down.

Her kimono silk dragons moved for a while until they stopped staring at him again, studying him.

Yukiko sighed.

\- I came here only to see you. You, however, want to talk about destiny.

He looked back at her.

She looked tired.

Old.

Ancient.

But she had a pleased smile, as if still praising him.

\- Maybe there is something inside you that will not settle but for the best.

Keith blinked.

\- What would that thing be? And what is the best?

She grinned.

\- Your instincts and your happiness. _True_ happiness.

He just stared at her without knowing what to do or what to say.

Yukiko took his right hand.

\- Come and sit with me. I will answer some of your questions.

He raised one eyebrow again.

\- Not all?

\- You have no power over what I want or do not want you to know, Keith. – she smirked – You are partially right, I do want to influence your destiny, but not for the reasons you suppose. But sit, this part I might explain to you.

She pulled Keith with her until the black couch and sat. He did the same.

Keith wasted no time.

\- How do you expect me to belie-

\- Shush, boy. All on its due time. – her hands were on his face again gently – Let me look at you, first.

The dragons moved to her sleeve, trying to kiss him again.

Keith waited as patiently as he could, even if he was drumming his fingers with impatience on his arm.

Yukiko seemed to like what she saw.

\- I must confess that I was unsure of how these blue eyes of yours would turn out, but it looks gorgeous with your Japanese inheritance. I bet you broke many boys’ hearts with that face before meeting your soulmate.

Keith blushed and glared at her.

Yukiko caressed his mouth gently, her expression becoming sad.

\- And I am sure that you still have your mother’s smile.

His eyes widen.

\- You knew my mom?

Her hands were back on her lap and she sighed.

\- Not as much as I wished, but yes, we have met.

\- When…? How…?

She shook her head.

\- I do not wish to tell you this right now.

\- Why the fuck not!?

\- My reasons are my own, but I assure you that I will tell you on its due time.

He glared.

\- It doesn’t matter! I can see her whenever I want now!

Yukiko glared at him with all her rage once again. Her kimono became a mixture of black and white, with the dragons moving with wrath.

\- You dare to call that cheap illusion your mother!? How dare you to disgrace her memory!

\- What do you expect!? Do you have any fucking idea of how I suffered after her death!? Do you know how fucking much I missed her!?

Somehow, Keith knew that his anger was just as big and powerful as hers, but he didn’t dwell on the thought for too long.

Yukiko glared at him. Her kimono slowly went back to the white state while the dragons settle down once again. Her eyes became soft.

\- Forgive me once again, Keith. – she bowed her head with respect – In my suffering, I forgot that you were the one affected the most by her death.

\- Damn right.

\- But I must warn you: that thing is absolutely nothing like your mother.

\- How can you be so fucking certain? – he asked crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes (and her dragons did the same).

\- I could point a million mistakes that that cheap copy has, starting with her hair. Chopsticks? On the hair? As you youngers say, “puh-lease”. Would you wear a fork as a hair decoration? I do not think so.

\- So what! Maybe in this world things are different!

She stared right through his eyes.

\- Have she called you her _mignon_ [Translation from French: cutie] even once?

Keith opened his mouth, the answer at the tip of his tongue.

However, he stopped.

He didn’t remember his mommy calling him anything but “sweetheart” all afternoon.

Keith felt something shattering inside his heart.

Yukiko waited patiently for his answer.

\- She… She… - he let his body slouch on the couch, the heaviness of that information becoming a weight on his shoulders – No… She didn’t…

Yukiko took his hand between hers.

\- Please, do not let this information spoil your will to ask questions.

\- Too fucking late.

\- Don’t think about her right now. Think about you. That is what she would have wanted.

He glared at her again.

\- Don’t you dare to lie about what my mom would have wanted.

She shook her head with patience.

\- I am not lying. Saori would have insisted to you to think about yourself, about your needs and your wishes. She sacrificed herself for you after all. Going against her parents’ orders… - she put a hand over her mouth looking scandalized – I spoke too much.

Her dragons, though, were snickering, barely containing their laugh while trying to hide their faces on her sleeve.

Keith kept his glare.

\- No you didn’t. You planned this.

She opened a smug smile.

\- Well, that is something that you had concluded for yourself, isn’t it?

He looked down.

\- And now you made remember about the time my grandparents abandoned me.

\- Yes, but you are really better off without them. All the abuse and neglect you bore through your childhood would be concentrated and amplified if they had took you in. What they had done with their only daughter…

She shook her head with her lips frowned in old outrage.

\- Your luck was that your mother was a strong lionheart. She faced her battles with the ferocity of a lioness defending her cub, a dragoness defending her egg.

\- Why… - he swallowed his tears – Why would she do that much for me? The son of a rape?

Yukiko looked straight to his eyes, her dark brown eyes seemed to glow with memories.

\- She always wanted you. Motherhood always was one of her greatest dreams, as well as having more freedom, studying languages and becoming a teacher. She wanted you even with her great fear that you could born purple and looking like a cat. Even if you had, she would love you regardless. Saori fell in love with you in a way that only a mother can fall in love with their baby on the instant she laid her eyes on you for the first time and saw ten little fingers on hands and feet, human skin and two big blue eyes. You were never Galra’s, you were always hers.

He looked down again, fighting against tears.

\- How can you know all that?

She smiled.

\- Because I loved you even before your mother was born.

Keith stared at her. Yukiko continued.

\- I lost time at how many times I looked into the future waiting for you. I even tried to influence your future before, but unfortunately, I’m not the only seer interested on what will become of your destiny. Maybe this time I can make more of a difference.

\- So I can become the Red Lion. – he asked bitterly.

She shook her head.

\- I do not want to take part on this twisted game that I cannot win. Becoming the Red Lion or the Red Hero is your choice. Yours and yours only. I do not want a lion or a hero, I just want you, Keith. After all, I do love you, and loving someone is to give them freedom to choose for themselves. – she sighed – Even if sometimes that means watching their self-destruction.

Keith looked at his hand that she was still holding. Some dragons would try to kiss it, others would just stare at him.

\- I wish to stay here, so why are you here if you say you want to give me the freedom to choose?

Yukiko smiled knowingly.

\- I came here because I wanted to see you. Also, I came here because you summon me.

He blinked.

The fuck…?

\- What? I didn’t call you!

\- Oh, but you did.

\- No, I didn’t. I think I would remember if I had the ability to call for a fucking seer.

\- Not any seer. Only me. – she smirked – Also, maybe a handful of other dragons, but they would probably get lost on some galaxy before reaching you.

\- And what the fuck does that mean?

She chuckled.

\- I do not want to tell you right now. The time is not right.

Keith groaned. Yukiko continued.

\- But if all goes as I hope things to go, I will tell you the whole story. With the help of some of the dragons that I spoke about, of course.

\- Fine. What do you mean when you say I called you?

She sighed.

\- I guess you have already guessed the nature of this… place, for lack of better word, where we are.

\- You mean a parallel world?

Yukiko shook her head slowly and stared at him in a weird way.

\- Are you sure we are in a different world and not inside some elaborated illusion?

Keith blinked.

\- How can this be an illusion! I can feel and taste and everything!

\- Yes, you can do all that indeed. But don’t you find it some of the things too odd?

\- What do you mean by “odd”?

\- People acting in way they wouldn’t act naturally only to please you, liking things they normally wouldn’t only because you like them, things being in a way when you look the first time, but changing when you question them. Don’t you find these things odd?

He was astonished. Thunderstruck.

Yukiko continued.

\- I think a part of you always knew that this world is nothing but a perfect illusion. Have you seen some weird vision following you or heard a repeated sound through the day or smelt the stench of rotting flesh?

 His jaw was hanging with surprise once again.

\- That music…! That fucking music!

\- Which music?

\- I don’t know who sing it, but I think the name is “Mr. Sandman”.

She nodded.

\- Oh! I know the one! It is quite a nice song!

\- I always found it creepy.

\- May I ask why?

\- It remind me of “The Stepford Wives”.

\- Oh, you mean the movie with Nicole Kidman from the beginning of the XXI Century?

\- I mean the older version, the one that ends in tragedy.

Yukiko nodded again.

\- I know the one. Can you elaborate this a little bit more for me? Because I don’t think that music was in that movie at all.

\- Probably not… But I always get the vibe of something fake when I listen to it. Something kinda… ominous… Like people being exchanged by weird evil robots.

Yukiko stared at him with another knowing smile.

\- This illusion that we see is all inside your head. It was not created by you, but imposed to your brain. However, you have a strong-willed mind. Even if the illusion is shinny and apparently perfect, your subconscious know that this is nothing but an illusion created by a parasite to subdue you while it drinks your blood.

Keith clenched his jaw.

\- Those worm monsters.

\- Correct. I was told that their name are “blood-worms”, but your friend, Peter, will have more details about it. It is not relevant right now. What matters is that when that message for you from your subconscious failed, you started to cry for help on the astral realm. I was just the one able to answer it properly, since I was already looking for you.

He raised one eyebrow.

\- Why was you looking for me on the astral realm?

\- I’m afraid you will have to wait for that answer.

He groaned.

\- Can you tell me at least if that is the reason you were on my dreams?

She smiled.

\- Correct. I heard your call, and I was trying to follow the sound of your voice.

\- If I called here because I’m in danger, why did I call you before?

\- I do not know, why don’t you tell me?

\- Don’t you have all the answers?

\- No, I only have some of them, but some things you need to learn for yourself, Keith.

\- But I have no idea of why or how I would call a seer!

Yukiko nodded with a knowing smile.

\- You will know on the right time, if you don’t figure out for yourself first. However, I can tell you that the same reason why you called me I was looking for you.

Keith groaned.

\- Great. Another fucking puzzle. Exactly what I need right now!

She chuckled.

\- Not the first and probably not your last, boy.

He sighed.

There was silence for a few instants.

\- So what now? – he asked.

Yukiko sighed.

\- You are the one to tell me, since it is entirely your choice, Keith. You can stay here on this illusion. Nobody can blame you for wanting to stay. Not after all you have been through, especially on the last months.

\- And the other option?

Her eyes were sharp and praising.

\- The other choice is to break free and fight.

She made a pause.

\- I am not going to lie to you, Keith. Leaving this illusion would be painful by itself, and what waits for you is not easy to swallow either, no matter your choice. I hope you take this path, but in the end, it is your choice.

Keith looked at her and her moving dragons. The moonlight still made her look like a warm goddess.

\- I don’t know what is the best choice…

She just stared at him patiently.

Keith bit his lips.

\- What… What would you do if I chose to stay?

\- I would stay with you. – Yukiko answered in a heartbeat – Holding your hand until the very end.

He nodded.

Keith’s mind was a mess.

What would be the right thing to do?

What would be the best thing to do?

What Keith wanted?

Speaking of seers, Keith couldn’t help but remember Tiresias, and something he had said.

“ _Kid, ANYTHING has consequences. Even not taking action has its consequences. Being in peace with oneself is just deciding which consequences you will be proud of_.”

\- I would never be truly happy here, would I? – he asked aloud, even if he already knew the answer – I think I always knew deep down that this was too good to be true. I just… I wish things would be easy… Just this once…

Keith took a deep breath and swallowed his tears.

\- Ok. – he said at last, nodding – What do I have to do to get out of here?

Yukiko smiled in a sad way.

\- I hoped and dreaded that you would ask that. – she sighed – To get out of here, you will have to die.

Keith eyes widen.

\- Die?

\- Yes. Preferably in a way with the lowest chances of survival. I would recommend jumping over the building. – she nodded – That way they will not be able to bend the illusion enough to keep you here.

Keith stared at her, speechless for one moment before blurting out:

\- Are you out of your mind!?

She sighed softly.

\- It is ok if you are scared-

\- Damn right I’m scared! That is bullshit!

\- Yes, it probably is.

\- And you fucking expect me to jump?

\- I don’t expect you to do anything, Keith. – Yukiko smiled with gentleness – It is your choice after all, and it is perfectly understandable if you want to stay here or if you don’t want to jump.

He clenched his jaw with anger.

\- But I don’t want to live this lie either!

\- Unfortunately, you will have to make a choice. There is no right answer, no right choice. Each of them has flaws, but also each of them have virtues.

Keith sighed.

\- What do you think I should do?

Yukiko shook her head.

\- No matter how much I want to interfere, in the end this is your life and your choice. I know all the ways I could talk to you into making the choices I want. That is the main good side of being a seer. However, that would not be the honourable thing for me to do. A dragon must allow others to seek their own destinies. The most a dragon can do is to point out what each destiny will bring to you.

He lowered his head.

\- If I stay…

\- If you stay on this illusion, your body on the real world will quickly die, and with that so will your mind. However, to you, it will feel like a lifetime. You will be able to enjoy all the good things here, and with time, the illusion will adapt, so it will be flawless in the end.

\- But I’ll never be truly… _truly_ happy, won’t I?

\- Correct. Even if you are able to refrain your subconscious from playing the song, there will always be a bad taste in your mouth that something is wrong, no matter how perfect the illusion is. You are a seeker of truth, a seeker of freedom. Being here would feel like a prison with time.

\- And if I jump the building…

\- That would not kill you, but it would wake you up. If you do that on the next one hour in this illusion, you will even wake up in one of the best windows of opportunity to escape.

\- But what will be of me if I wake up?

Keith felt lost.

Afraid.

It was not only the jump that scares him.

What kind of future would he had on that unforgiving universe?

Yukiko held his hand tightly.

\- It is not time for us to discuss about things yet to come on the real world. However, no matter what your decision will be, I will be with you, Keith. No matter what.

She kissed his hand tenderly, like a mother kissing her baby’s little hand.

The golden dragons of her kimono stared at him with gentle eyes.

Keith stared at their clasped hands before nodding.

He had never let fear stop him anyway.

\- Ok. I know what to do… Would you come with me?

She beamed, gracious as ever.

\- Lead the way.

For one moment, Keith considered just walking to the balcony and jumping from there. However, he wanted to be as closer to the sky as possible.

So he went to the building terrace. Yukiko held his hand through the whole elevator ride. She was silent, but her presence was warm like a fireplace in a winter night. Her dragons would glance at him from time to time, as if smiling in reassurance.

On the last floor, they had to go through one last set of stairs after the elevator to get to the terrace.

20 floors up.

Keith let go of Yukiko’s hand and he stared down, holding the protective rail.

Shiiiiiiit…

Fuck.

Just…

Fuck.

He felt the blood run down from his face, a shiver run down his spine and his hands start to sweat.

Fuck!

Keith was never one to have fear of heights, but that probably was because he usually was wearing a seatbelt or a security rope or anything that would protect him from certain death.

Now he was jumping towards it.

Fuck!

\- Fuck. – Keith said aloud, feeling the cool April wind touch his skin.

Yukiko didn’t bothered.

She crossed the rail just like a ghost.

Over the city, she turned in front of him, floating like an angel. The moonlight made she looks serene, holy and old. Her eyes were burning, and her expression was understanding.

\- You can give up at any moment. I will not hold it against you nor will anybody else.

Keith took a deep breath.

\- I can’t live in this lie. It is…

He took another deep breath.

\- It is cruel. To have and to not have at the same time.

Another deep breath.

\- Just give me a moment.

She nodded.

\- Of course. Take your time.

After a few more breaths, Keith nodded to himself.

\- Ok. I can do this. It is fine. It is fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.

Still holding to the rail for his life, Keith passed over it. One leg after the other.

\- Ok. I can do this. Ok. Ok.

He was now holding on the rail on the other side, his feet were on the edge of the building. He was barefoot, and the edge hurt his soles. He was sweating.

He looked down for one moment.

\- Fuck! Fuck! – Keith swore, averting his eyes towards Yukiko – Are you fucking sure that this is the only way?

She was still floating, about one and a half metre away from him. Her skin seemed to glow in golden.

Yukiko nodded.

\- As soon as this illusion notice that they will not be able to guarantee your life inside it, it will crash around us.

The wind made him shiver and Keith felt his stomach drop in fear.

\- Fuck!

\- Keith?

The voice came from behind him.

Shiro’s voice.

Shiro was wearing just a pair of old faded jeans, as if he had grabbed the first thing he saw and went to look for Keith. His hair was still tousled from the sex and the sleep, but his eyes were alarmed.

\- Keith what are you doing!?

He took a step, as if he would sprint to his lover.

Keith glared at him with tears in his eyes.

\- Stay back! – he barked.

Shiro stopped. It was obvious that he was conflicted between running to grab his fiancé and not giving him a reason to jump.

\- Babe, please! – he pleaded – Don’t do this! Please! Keith, please!

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- This is not real! This is not my life! You are not real!

Shiro frowned his brow in confusion.

\- This IS real! Keith, this is your **life**!

He took a few cautious steps towards Keith.

\- SHUT UP! – Keith shouted, glaring over his shoulder, even if there were tears in his eyes – Don’t get closer!

Shiro stared at him with despair. It was obvious that he was evaluating how to get closer to his lover to grab him.

\- Keith, I know that-

\- I said, shut up! You are not real! None of this is! I have to go back to my real life!

\- And go back to what? – another cautious steps – Even if that dream was true, you were alone and lonely there!

More steps.

\- Don’t get any closer!

Shiro stopped. He was only two metres away from Keith. The moon shone on him, making he look more gorgeous than ever. His eyes were soft, his lips were full, his jaw was strong and his body was perfect. Just like a wet dream or a prince charming out of a fairy tale. No scar or trauma or pain or hate to blemish Shiro’s beauty. His big hands were as close as possible from Keith, as if trying to reach for him in worry and love.

Keith turned to look at Yukiko.

It was almost funny how she and Shiro were almost at the same distance from Keith.

She smiled like a gentle goddess.

\- I can help you go back to the building if you want. The choice is yours, Keith. I’ll just follow your lead.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He could almost hear his own heart shattering.

He turned his eyes back to Shiro.

\- I love you.

\- Then stay! Please, Keith… Please…

Keith gave Shiro a smile at the same time the first tear ran down his face.

\- I love you, and I always will.

In one sudden movement, Keith jumped forward towards Yukiko.

However, his position wasn’t the best and he wasn’t able to grab her.

Keith was free falling.

He could hear Shiro screaming at the top of the building and he felt the wind running down on his body.

He was falling on his belly, with his arms and legs stretched.

It would be thrilling if it wasn’t for one thought that occurred to him.

What if he had made the wrong decision?

What if Yukiko was just a seer trying to lure him into a quick death since he was refusing to conform into being the Red Lion?

The world was still there.

And he was still falling.

“I’m going to die” Keith thought in complete despair and panic.

He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, things changed.

The world seemed to collapse.

All the city buildings started to disintegrate and to become one big amorphous amalgam of a mixture of all their colours. Blood was running from many fissures and holes, like open wounds in a beast. Yellow tentacles desperately tried to grab him, but Keith was still falling in an endless fall. Faces of his loved ones showed up on that glop, at first just like he remembered them, but as he fell, the faces would reappear, becoming more inhumane each time (more teeth, bigger mouth, hollow black eyes…). He could hear screams of all their voices, calling for him. Each new scream became more monstrous than the one before.

\- Keith.

- Ķeit҉h̶

- K̡͙̻ei̛t͏̠̥h҉̖̘̰̰̖̖

- K̡̼͈̖e͕͖͝i͏̵̭͎͠ͅt̵̡̠̭̖͚͜h̶͉̥͖͉͞

- Ḵ̨̞͠e̷҉̲͙̙͓i̵̵͈̥̝͕t͈̠̥͓͢h̰͉̝͎̜͉

- K̛͘҉̫̲̯̰̮̟ͅe҉̢̛̛̪̳͕͚͍̘̗͖̦͟i̴̢̺͚̠̪̗t̸̗̘̤̲̮̼̪͟͠h̷̢̡̙͕̣̲̖̩̠̝͈͟ͅ

- K̸̡͏̶͈͍̳̖̯͉̫̤̰̠̫̘͍̗͡ͅͅE̲̮͍̘̰͔̺̜̪͙̭̞̟͢͢I̵͜҉̛̗̟̩̰̠̙͕̮͎̖̗̘ͅT҉̷̷͓͇̞̞̻͚̙̖̣̤H̴̵̼̘̥̟̠̹͚͍̭͓̹̦͖͟

-  **Ǩ̽̄͋͑̉̈̆ͭ̓͒ͤ͋ͭͬͤ͠͠҉̴͟E̶͆ͪ̄̒̈́͑̈̐̎ͥ̀͗̇̽ͯ͡I̛̊͗ͥ̿̓̑̏ͧ̈́ͧ̾̿҉͠T̄̀ͦ͛̔͛͏̧͜Ḩ̸̔̌ͩ̓̋̀̾̄̈̆͑ͥ͋ͤͤ҉҉͠**

Keith was crying.

He was scared.

All things around him were becoming more and more disturbing as he fell down that dark rabbit hole.

What would be of him?

But before panic, he felt soft hands touching his arms.

He looked forward and saw Yukiko. She had reached him and now she was falling with Keith. She grabbed his arms, holding him by his elbows and he did the same. Her hair had come undone and it was moving up with the wind, like a silver flame. The dragons seemed to enjoy the wind on the kimono.

She smiled gently.

\- It is almost over now, Keith. Just hand on a little bit more. Keep your eyes on me.

Her eyes were like a warm fire chasing away any nightmare.

He didn’t have words to translate all the convolution of emotions that he was feeling. All what Keith could do was to hold into her will all his strength (if he was hurting her, she didn’t show nor she asked him to let her go).

\- You are so brave. – she continued – Facing all this illusion with such a strong will. I am sorry that you had to go through all this and I am sorry that you had to jump.

Keith couldn’t take his eyes out of her face.

\- We will hit the ground soon. When you wake up, be quick or you will be dead. If you find yourself inside a closed space, push the wall in front of you and get down immediately. If you need to turn around, follow the water. Run towards the sun, no matter what happens. Run towards the sun until you see the planet with the five moons, and then follow it. I will be with you every step of the way.

As she was telling him that, the things around them were becoming black like petroleum, and with the same revolting consistency. The yellow tentacles kept trying to reach for them, and the faces were now monstrous white masks that barely looked like a human. The screams were so animalistic and inhumane that it was impossible to distinguish anything.

As if they were falling into a literal hell hole.

Keith was scared of what would be when they reached the end, but he couldn’t help but trust Yukiko and her warm dragon fireplace eyes…

Waking up was sudden.

There was no bang or floor to hit.

Just Keith being startled awake. Like when one make a sudden involuntary movement when said one is almost falling asleep.

Keith blinked disoriented.

Where the fuck he was now?

The first thing Keith noticed was that there were at least four tentacles in both of his arms and at least six on his legs. They had pierced through his clothes and were now drinking his blood. He could feel the suction. It hurts, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t last for too long if he didn’t do something.

The big worms were fighting between each other, probably trying to see who would eat more of him. Meanwhile, three smaller worms were the ones feasting on Keith (they were probably baby worms). The one closer to his head was retracting a different tentacle, one that had a blue tip. That probably was what was making the illusion, so he wouldn’t fight while the children eat.

He had no time to lose.

“Be quick or be dead.”

Keith still had his knife, his only memento of his mommy and his only option at the time.

With quick movements, he cut all the tentacles that were sucking his skin and kicked the small worms away.

Those worms screamed in pain, alerting their parents that their meal was getting away.

Keith didn’t stayed to see what they would do.

“Be quick or be dead.”

He stood up and ran on the opposite direction. He could hear the worms screeching and chasing after him.

They were inside one of the buildings. By the number of old bones and all the glob and old eggs on the floor, Keith knew he was inside their nest. Many power crystals in different states of opacity were laying around, as if the creatures had dragged those there.

Keith had NO IDEA of what that room had been in the past. All he knew was that there was a door in front of him. He opened it and closed behind him.

A brooms closet.

A motherfucking brooms closet.

Not his lucky day apparently.

The screeches were getting closer.

The closet was small. There were high selves in each wall, full of old useless items.

No escape.

\- Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!

“If you find yourself inside a closed space, push the wall in front of you…”

He had no other choice, did he?

Keith pushed the shelf right in front of him.

He didn’t expected anything to happen. However, the wall behind said shelf collapsed.

“…and get down immediately.”

He crouched fast, his hands protecting his head from debris.

It wasn’t necessary.

The shelves from the right and left collapsed in his direction at the same time. That made them lean on each other instead of falling down on top of him, creating a small shelter for Keith. If he hadn’t gotten down, one of the shelves would have hit his head, knocking him out or worse.

His ears were hurting from all the noise (the screeches and the small collapse), but he was unharmed.

Now there was a hole in the wall leading to the outside.

Keith crawled to that direction.

He was now in the street. The shadow of the building was long.

Shit!

He had his back turned against the sun.

The building was large. Probably an old school or government building.

He needed to turn around.

“If you need to turn around, follow the water”.

But there was no water!

He couldn’t see any water at all! Nothing on his left and nothing on his right! Just more streets and buildings!

He could hear the creatures banging the door (the collapsed shelves where holding it). The noise was horrible.

Noise.

Noise!

Sound!

He may not be seeing water, but maybe he could _hear_ the water!

Keith took a deep breath and tried to be as calm as he could (it was hard with his heart hammering inside his chest in panic). He closed his eyes to concentrate.

To his left, there was a faint sound of running water, like a small river in the distance or water running through a pipe inside a wall.

He opened his eyes with determination.

\- Gotcha!

Keith ran to that side. He didn’t really need to know where the water was, he just needed to know that that was the side to turn.

It was the right call, because there was no door on that side of the building and the windows seemed to be too high for the worms to pass. The entering hall probably was on the other side, and it probably would have been disastrous if Keith had run on that direction.

As soon as Keith saw the setting sun in the horizon, he ran towards it.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

He ran.

He didn’t think of anything else.

He just ran.

Keith didn’t even paid attention to what was around him.

His vision was focused on the straight path in front of him. His mind kept repeating Yukiko’s words again and again and again.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”

Only his hearing alerted him of his surroundings.

He could hear worms coming after him from both sides.

There was a two stores building in his path.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”

Keith jumped and grabbed a window sill, starting to climb his way to the first floor.

A tentacle grabbed his right ankle, but Keith kicked it before it had the chance to pull him.

The second floor seems to be some sort of old storage. Maybe that had been a shop in the past. There was a window in the opposite wall and he ran towards it.

He jumped towards the roof of the house beside the old shop (a one-store house). The roof titles started to collapse due to his height, so Keith kept running to avoid falling.

The next jump was back to the street. He could hear the worms still looking for him and screeching. He had no time to think.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

His path now was a straight street for a while so he just ran.

Keith’s breath was ragged.

His lungs were burning.

He could feel that he was still losing blood from all the holes the worms did. He felt the blood running (not so slowly because of the fast rate of his heart).

His muscles were hurting because of that sudden effort.

But he couldn’t stop.

He would die if he did.

So Keith just ran.

He could hear that the worms were emerging from all the sides. It would be impossible for him to go to any other direction.

Forward was his only chance.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

One of the worms was getting closer at an alarming pace. It was on the path ahead of him, and it seems like it would intercept Keith.

Fuck!

What should he do?

Yukiko’s voice was still a vivid memory on his head.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

\- Run towards… the… sun… no matter… what… - he repeated while panting.

A mantra that he had no other choice, but to follow.

He was surrounded anyway.

His best option was to try to dodge.

However, as closer as he got from the worm, the more he was certain that he wouldn’t make it.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

“Run towards the sun, no matter what happens”.

Keith was at one metre from the monster.

The tentacles would make it impossible to dodge.

He felt dread on his stomach.

There was no escape.

The worm opened its mouth in another screech.

Suddenly, a small projectile flew fast into the beast mouth.

The worm choked.

The projectile exploded inside the monster, killing it immediately. Some yellow smelly blood flew on Keith’s face.

\- Master Keith! Come this way! – Peter shouted from the path ahead of Keith.

Peter was using one of the big cameras with five of the smaller ones orbiting it, like five silver moons. The projectile was probably one of small cameras that Peter had somehow made into a small bomb.

“Run towards the sun until you see the planet with the five moons, and then follow it.”

What an unnecessarily poetic way to say that he should follow Peter.

Well, what the fuck he was expecting from a seer?

Peter flew into the right, the cameras making some overheating noises. Keith followed them closely, even if that meant making even more effort.

Peter guided him through the city. Whenever a worm got closer, one of the small cameras would fly to its mouth and explodes, killing the monster. There was only two bombs left when Keith finally saw that the farming force field was only a few metres away.

His breath was ragged and his eyes were watering. His muscles felt like burning due to the excess of stress to keep that sprint.

The worms screeched behind him.

A tentacle tried to grab him from behind.

Keith jumped on the last second.

His body passed the yellow force field.

The tentacle didn’t.

Keith felt on the rough sand ungracefully. He was panting and his heart felt erratic and loud.

He heard many loud screeches near him.

Turning around, he saw that the worms were hitting the wall, desperate to get their meal back.

He escaped.

Tears watered Keith’s eyes.

He was trembling.

The first sob caught him by surprise. The sudden spasm from his burning lungs made a surprised and pitiful noise on his throat.

The next sobs weren’t that surprising.

Keith curled up on the sandy ground, crying and sobbing like an infant.

He felt used.

He felt defiled.

He felt tired.

Most of all, he felt exhausted.

Peter-cam floated near where he laid.

\- Master Keith…?

But it took a long time until Keith’s sobs turned into sniffs and he was able to acknowledge Peter’s presence. He did by staring at his friend with glassy eyes.

\- Let’s go inside, master. We need to take care of your wounds. – Peter said softly.

They nudged Keith on the shoulder to get him moving.

Keith obeyed in a quiet fashion that was unlike him.

Like a ghost of his own body.

At first, Peter tried to tend to Keith’s wounds without using the healing pod. However, that was beyond their rudimentary knowledge of first aid. The pod was a necessity to heal the holes the worms did.

Peter kept trying to talk with Keith, but Keith was barely listening.

He felt numb.

Empty.

Nothing.

The only spontaneous reaction he had was already inside the pod.

Since there was no anaesthesia or sedation (they were both broken), Keith _felt_ all the healing process.

It hurts.

Not like his transformation into his Galra form, but still agonising.

It **hurts**.

He screamed and cried more.

Peter stayed beside the pod, murmuring soothing things to try to calm their master and ease the pain on the only way they could do something.

Keith begged for his mommy, for Lior, for Shiro, for Red, for Peter, for anyone.

Please, please, PLEASE, just take the pain away.

No more, PLEASE!

He fell on his hands and knees once the pod opened again.

Peter was talking to him, but Keith couldn’t register what they were saying.

He curled up in a ball and cried until he passed out.

Waking up just brought all the emotional pain back, even if his body was fine now.

Keith stood up with wobbly legs. The blanket Peter had put over him fell to the ground.

\- Master Keith?

However, Keith still wasn’t listening.

He marched to the kitchen cabinet where the booze was.

If Keith was thinking straight, he wouldn’t drink that much, especially not with an empty stomach. But he was exhausted and he just didn’t want to think.

It tasted like cheap whiskey and regrets.

He passed out again, this time without shedding any tear, but feeling the whole world spin.

When he woke up a second time, Keith was ready to drink himself into oblivion again. Peter tried to stop him.

\- Master Keith, don’t do this! It is not healthy!

Keith didn’t listen.

He finished the booze and passed out again.

It was easier to drown himself in the alcohol instead of facing his own misery.

The third time he woke up, he only moved to throw up in the bathroom. Keith spent the whole day fallen there, even with Peter insisting on talking to him.

When he fell asleep again, he dreamed of dragons.

Yukiko mounted a golden dragon and smiled at him, like a benevolent goddess.

Keith didn’t want any of those.

He flew away from her, no matter how many times she called him desperately. For some reason, he knew that on that moment, on that specific dream, she couldn’t follow him.

That fourth time he woke up Peter insisted for him to take a shower, to eat something and to go to bed. 

Once again, Keith dreamed of dragons and with Yukiko, and once again he ran away from her.

On the fifth day he just laid in bed, like a broken toy left to rust. Peter desperately tried to talk to him, but Keith would give them no answer. By the afternoon, Peter brought the phone and handed it to Keith.

\- If you don’t want to talk to me, it is ok. – they said quietly – But at least you should talk to yourself. Face the things that hurt you.

Then they left Keith alone to do a recording.

Keith stayed for a long while staring at the phone.

He had absolutely nothing good to say.

No good news that he thought were worth telling.

All he could see was his own misery.

That fake Shiro was right.

He had nothing on that universe.

He was nothing.

Nothing.

Barely a waste of space.

Keith turned the camera on, but he covered it, showing only the darkness. He couldn’t find any words on that day to translate all the pain and loneliness that he was feeling.

So he screamed.

He screamed and cried. Sounds of pure unaltered misery. The most precise expression that he could come up with.

(Once again, he ignored Yukiko in his dreams, no matter how hard she chased him).

The recording on the next day had no screams and less crying, but it was just as terrible.

It started with a cruel self-depreciative laugh in a dark image (since Keith was covering the camera again).

\- Aren’t I just pathetic? – another cruel laugh – Still wanting and wanting and wanting to be accepted by the same people that are either dead or want me dead. Just…

He laughed once again, a few hysterical tears rolling down his face.

\- Pathetic!

Keith kept laughing.

It hurts.

It hurts SO badly.

\- I’m so desperate for a family that is just… pathetic!

On the next day he wasn’t laughing anymore, but that didn’t mean that he was feeling any better.

\- I lie to myself. I just… I lie and lie and lie. I lie that things will get better, I lie that things will change, I lie that I’m significant in any way. I think I’ve been doing this to myself my whole life. – he sniffed – I guess this is the only reason why I tried _so hard_ to belong. I just… I just…

He sobbed quietly.

\- I think I don’t deserve that. I’m cursed since birth. Tragedy running through my veins. – another sniff. He was trying to hold back the bigger sobs – I should just end all, shouldn’t I? Since there. Is. No. Point!

Next day, Keith started to get into specifics.

\- I guess I was never part of the… friendship ring? I don’t even know how to call it. – he sniffed – It just take a look at Hunk, Pidge and Lance to see that they are friends. They had been friends since the Garrison. Even with Pidge trying to gather information about the Kerberos mission, she made friends.

Keith sighed.

\- Just look at me, how pathetic I am that I can’t make any friends unless we are locked up in the same place for months! Even Peter is like that! If they wasn’t chained to the ship I doubt that they would even…

He couldn’t finish.

Next day his body was feeling restless because of the lack of movements, but his mind was still numb with pain.

\- I keep… - Keith sobbed – I keep judging the Alteans of being arrogant and all, but what high ground do I have to talk about others?

He laughed with no humour and tears running down his face.

\- I am nothing! I am fucking nothing! Just some dirty mutt…

A sob.

\- I’m nothing to judge them.

The next video was probably the one that hurts the most.

\- I keep repeating this. – he sobbed – That I am pathetic, but I don’t think you can clearly understand it…

He cried hard.

\- I’m so, so, SO pathetic and desperate that I would let him do anything with me right now, just so I can feel him again. I would let Shiro do ANYTHING to me. He could torture me, he could kill me, he could rape me and I would still… I still…

Keith sobbed.

\- I’m pathetic! I should just turn myself in and let them finish this already!

His destiny seemed cruel and ominous.

\- I’m still just a plaything. Nothing! The seers just toss me around like a Frisbee. I’m probably too stupid to see that they had done what they want with me from the start. Another thing that I am: stupid.

When he was not crying, drowning on his own misery, Keith felt numb. He felt disconnected of himself, just like the way he felt on that cabinet, months ago, listening to the people he considered his family voting for his demise. As if he was just watching his own life and feelings instead of living them. It only made him feel even worse, because what he was feeling would feel even more pathetic.

He was barely leaving the bed. Probably only one time a day, just to go to the bathroom and then back. Most of the time, he felt as if there was a dark cloud sitting on his chest. It was heavy, it made him feel like shit and it drained him in ways Keith couldn’t explain. He felt too exhausted to do anything more than record himself once a day. 

Yukiko kept trying to contact him on his dreams that whole time, but he ignored her and ran as fast as he could.

All those days, Peter had been trying to talk to him and they was the only reason Keith was still eating something, even if it was very little, and drinking some water. Keith couldn’t talk to them. It was as if his throat was locked with a tight knot. No matter what he did, he couldn’t speak with the only being near him. He was scared, he was feeling terrible and he felt as if Peter was there only because they didn’t have a choice.

However, after all those days, Peter apparently had enough.

That night, after Keith refused to eat more than a few spoonful of the dehydrated food and when he, once again, couldn’t talk, Peter threw the plate on the floor in frustration.

\- WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?

Keith was startled. He stared at Peter with wide eyes.

\- YOU ESCAPED A BLOOD-WORM TRAP ON YOUR OWN! IF THAT WASN’T ENOUGH YOU ARE A FENOMENAL WARRIOR AND A GREAT PERSON IN GENERAL! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE!

They stared back at Keith with visible anger and frustration. When he didn’t answer, they throw their arms in the air in frustration. Peter turned their back to exit the bedroom.

However, on Keith’s head, it was as if Peter was leaving forever.

It was like an alarm on his mind.

NO!

Nononononono!

PLEASE!

He didn’t want to be alone again!

Please!

He would be good! He would just swallow all that!

Just, PLEASE!

He tried to stand to stop his friend. He tripped on the blanket and fell hard on the floor.

Peter turned around to see the origin of the sound.

\- Master Keith! – they said startled when they saw their friend on the floor.

Keith was crying.

Again.

He felt even more pathetic.

Peter floated to help him stand again.

Keith hugged him tightly.

\- Don’t leave! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!

Peter let themselves be hugged. They kept saying sweet things, trying to calm Keith. They also vibrated softly, like a cat purr.

It reminded Keith of Red, and he cried harder.

He fell asleep like that.

On the next morning, Keith made a huge effort. He didn’t want to lose Peter too. He _couldn’t_ lose Peter.

Keith dragged himself to the kitchen, determined to eat something, so he would please his friend. Every step that he took he felt more and more overwhelmed. As if he was suffocating, even if he could breathe. The room seemed too bright and the wind sounds seemed even louder than usual. Keith crossed his arms, trying to protect himself from that feeling of helplessness. His head was low and he was curved over himself.

(As if trying to be smaller).

Peter noticed his distress.

\- You… you don’t have to do this, Master Keith. You don’t have to push yourself just because of me.

Keith looked to his plate (that he had barely touched), already fighting a lost fight against his tears.

\- I’m sorry, Peter…

\- No, Master. I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped on you. I’m sorry, Master Keith. I’m too used with you being so lively and passionate that I was insensitive with your suffering. I wasn’t used to see you with oil tears. I’ll be more patient from now on. It is the least I can do.

\- But you were right. – he sniffed - I should just snap out of it. I just… I just can’t.

He cried, trying to muffle his sobs.

Peter stared at him with their lens showing sadness.

That night, his dream was different.

He didn’t understood why, but it was different.

Keith was barefooted in a Japanese style garden still on his Galra form in a beautiful full moon night. He was wearing dark pants, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His fingerless gloves were also black.

He felt a little bit more energized, but he felt like he would get tired again very fast.

The cherry trees were all pink, a small river passed through it and many small bridges allowed people to walk through the many parts of the garden. The property was big and surrounded with old stonewalls.

He walked around it, admiring the beauty under the moonlight. However, it seemed like no matter the way he walked, he seemed to be going towards a gate. The garden seemed to lead to main gates in another wall. That leaded to a Japanese traditional house.

Well, house was not the correct term.

More like a small castle.

Keith felt like Yukiko would be inside that castle.

He didn’t know how he knew that. He just did.

Still not wanting to talk with her, Keith tried to turn around and walk away. However, when he tried to turn around, he end up looking at the same direction.

He blinked in confusion before trying to turn around again. The result was the same. Just like an Alice in Wonderland situation, he kept looking at the same direction. Keith frowned and tried to walk on his back. After all, if he was not seeing, then the way wouldn’t change, right? Unfortunately, his logic didn’t apply for that specific dream, since his back hit a wall that was not there before. When he turned around to look he was staring at those gates again.

Keith looked up and groaned in frustration.

\- I don’t want to talk with you! Leave me alone!

But he still couldn’t go back.

Groaning again, he accepted that he could only continue forward.

He entered into a small patio, with another cherry tree and a small pond in a small private garden. However, his steps were directed to him enter the castle through the open doors.

Keith entered a great hall with wood stairs and some rooms around it (all in the most traditional Japanese architecture and decoration, with some light coming from the thin paper of some of the walls). His ears soon enough picked the sound of voices coming from one of the sliding doors, the one that was golden and had the image of a valley, with trees blooming and a few Japanese dragons lazily enjoying spring.

The door was open so he took a few quiet steps to look inside.

Yukiko was in front of a group of people, speaking at them in angry Japanese.

The people looked like her, with the same shape of eyes and format of the nose. About 20 or so people. Their ages ranged from the sixties to younger than five (two twin girls with white little kimonos with moving dragons).

Her descendants.

Most of them used black kimonos, similar to the one she used the first time they met. Only a few younger people were white kimonos with flowers, animals or other beautiful pictures.

White kimonos with also moving dragons.

Some were golden, but there was also other colours.

Yukiko was arguing with many members of her family at the same time. It was clear that she was the boss, but there was a certain commotion. The younger people (some with white kimonos some with black) seemed to be the ones arguing the most. One of the two elder men was also very involved.

Oddly enough, Keith recognized his own name in the middle of all that argument.

Annoyed to be the subject of some gossip (even if he didn’t have a clue about what it was), he announced his presence.

 - It is not polite to speak about people behind their back.

There was silence in the room and all the eyes turned towards him.

Yes, they were all Yukiko’s kids: many of them had the same dragon fire eyes of seers, and the ones that didn’t have, had a remarkable semblance to her.

Just like what happened with Yukiko the first time she saw him, all their kimonos turned into pure white except for the tips of the sleeves and the tips of the down part.

All of them with moving dragons.

The seers were the ones with the golden dragons. The non-seers had other colours: blue, green, purple, pink, black and brown. Also, some dragons seemed to be a mixture of two or more colours on their scales.

Four people seemed to have different animals on their kimonos. An old lady (a white lady with kind blue eyes) had gold doves. A man about Keith’s age (a Latino man with dark skin) had golden wolves. A middle age lady (a Japanese lady with short hair) had golden foxes with many tails. A middle age man (a Japanese man with eyes more rounder than Yukiko’s kids) had golden fishes. All seers and, if Keith had to guess, he would say that they were in the family through marriage.

With some dark humour, Keith noticed that he was the only one wearing black now.

Back to Black.

Depressing, but fitting.

They stared at him in awe.

Yukiko smiled, her own dragons moving lazily.

\- You are early! I wasn’t expecting you until a few more hours.

Keith crossed his arms.

\- You didn’t give me much of a choice.

\- If you wasn’t so stubborn, I would not use that resource. However, here we are.

Keith puffed annoyed.

\- Is it really you? – one of the oldest two men asked, one with green dragons among bamboos on his kimono– Are you really here?

He seemed to be on his sixties and he had prayer beads on his hands. His hair was short and turning grey. His face, although seemed to have been sharp on his youth, it was now soft with age.  

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- Apparently.

There was some whispers in Japanese among them. Keith could only identify his mommy’s name this time.

Yukiko chuckled.

\- Kenji, we talked about this.

The man with green dragons, Kenji, rolled his eyes, pretty much like a teenager.

\- But mom…!

\- Enough, my sparrow. All things on their due time.

Kenji seemed dissatisfied, but he obeyed his mother.

Still smiling, Yukiko turned to the second old man in the room.

\- Hanzo, you know what to do.

Hanzo also seemed to be on his sixties, maybe a little older than Kenji. His expression was more serious than the other man, but he still stared at Keith in awe. His eyes had the dragon fire shine of a seer and his dragons were golden, moving around blue raining clouds. He carried a samurai sword with him. His face was still sharp and his hair was long (tied in a ponytail) and almost as white as his mother. He had a goatee beard (that were turning grey).

He nodded.

\- Yes, mom.

Hanzo stood up and walked towards Keith. Keith took a step back, not knowing what to expect. However, Hanzo smiled at him and stopped middle way, staring at Keith as if studying something. His smile become bigger (very similar to his mother), just like a cat that had just spotted a fat mouse.

\- Gotcha.

He disappeared in front of Keith’s eyes, just like a ghost.

Yukiko nodded.

\- Very well! All of you, - she pointed to her family – do not interfere.

There were many complains from the non-seer relatives. The seers only nodded solemnly.

She walked towards Keith and closed the door behind her.

The sliding door seemed to burn in many places, and many small dragons emerged from those burns. They had the same colours of the dragons on the kimonos. There was also a golden dove, a golden wolf, a golden fox with nine tails and a golden fish (that floated on air as if it was swimming) among them.

Keith stared at them in confusion.

Yukiko laughed.

\- Don’t mind them! They always had been nosy. – she smiled gently at him – Come with me, Keith.

He rolled his eyes again.

\- I don’t have much of a choice, do I?

\- As I said, you left _me_ with no choice, my boy. I tried to talk with you on your dreams and you pushed me away.

He stared at her with realization blooming his mind.

\- We are on _your_ dream!

She chuckled.

\- Very perceptive. Indeed, we are. I brought you here, since here I can control the environment better. Now, walk with me. It is a beautiful night, and I wish to enjoy the garden.

They walked back towards the outside. The dragons and other animals followed them from a short distance.

\- Why the fuck am I here after all? – he asked when Yukiko guided him towards the inner pond.

It was beautifully decorated, with a place to sit and enjoy the beauty. Small bamboos and aquatic plants grew on the pond, and around it there was soft grass. The full moon illuminated all like a big lighthouse. The pond seemed to be the origin of the small river that flown on the out garden, for there was a small opening on the wall for the water to pass.

Yukiko stopped, admiring the fish and without answering to Keith’s question. The small dragons that were following them crawled up on the tree on the other side of the pond, carefully organizing their places to listen to the conversation. Their movements made many petals fall and move with the wind. The other golden creatures sat among the dragons. The wolf and the fox sat by the tree (they were being used as a pillow by two golden dragons, like animal friends sitting together). The dove sat beside a green dragon (one who had received the best seat on the place and who was saving a spot for someone). The fish floated near another golden dragon.

Keith groaned.

\- Can you stop being fucking cryptic for one damn second and just answer this?

\- Is it not obvious, Keith?

She looked at him with her dragon eyes. They were full of worry and sadness.

\- You have not been well these last days.

Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively.

\- No shit.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

\- My wish was never for you to suffer.

\- You could have thought about that before showing up on that illusion. – he replied, moving his shoulder so her hand fell from it.

She didn’t seemed affected by his rudeness.

\- In my defence, I was just watching. I didn’t expect you to find me, or to even see me. However, - she smirked – you really like to challenge the odds, even if you don’t know it.

Keith glared at Yukiko.

\- Stop playing games! Stop fucking pretending that I have any say on what is going on!

\- Oh, Keith… Of course you-

\- STOP LYING!

He looked away, fighting against tears.

Great! Now he was crying in front of a whole fucking audience! If it wasn’t already bad that he was the only non-human on that weird reunion. How humiliating…

With great care and gentleness, Yukiko touched his face with both hands, making him look at her face again.

\- Forgive me, Keith, if I ever made you feel like I am just toying with you. That was never and never will be my intention. I wanted to give back the choice to you. Give back your own agency. The right way to accomplish that was with the truth, no matter how brutal that might be.

He looked away with his golden eyes, losing the fight against tears.

She dried some them from his eyes.

\- A dragon don’t play games, Keith. Like all creatures, we might have our own interests, but to toy with a person’s destiny, with a person’s life, without considering the consequences to said person is a terrible sin. No… No honourable dragon would play such game.

Yukiko seemed lost on some memories, as if thinking about someone faraway or deceased. She sighed.

\- I am sorry and sad that the truth have hurt you. I really am. Forgive me, that was the right way to do things.

She seemed sincere and her dragons lowered their heads in apology with sad expressions.

He sighed, the tears running on his cheeks.

\- I just… - he sighed again to avoid a sniff – I just… I feel trapped. 

She nodded.

\- I’m sorry. I assure you that things can be better. I’m not lying when I say that you like to challenge the odds. Many seers, either on earth on other planets, draw a future for you, a future of suffering, and you challenged them.

\- I just did it because of Tiresias directing me.

\- No, my sweet child. Tiresias was not the one that told you to follow those hybrids that would lead you to your father. Tiresias was not the one that told you to help Peter and gain a friend. Tiresias didn’t even told you to talk about Voltron and try to give people hope. With all due respect to him, one of my dearest friends, but that was all on you. Indeed sometimes you have some help to know which way to go. However, in the end, it was you the brave man challenging fate again and again and again.

Yukiko smiled.

\- You are the guardian of the spirit of fire, and like any fire, you will do as you please.

\- But what is the point? I’m… I’m cursed!

\- Oh, Keith…

She hugged him tightly.

\- Things will be better. I give you my word that if you keep fighting just the way you have been fighting your whole life, all will turn out great. You are not cursed. You have been blessed.

Keith sighed.

\- I don’t feel like it.

\- Oh, but you were. You are blessed with the power to make your own destiny.

She detached herself from him, still holding Keith like one of her own children.

\- Making a destiny for oneself and by oneself is hard and many times painful. The results, however, if one build their destiny over honesty and goodness, are always worth it.

\- This doesn’t help how I feel right now. – he looked away again.

\- I guess it doesn’t. Unfortunately, I can only give you some advice on how to proceed and hope that this will help your pained soul.

Keith just nodded.

Yukiko continued.

\- You have to look at yourself and address your own pain, address your own misery. However, you also have to look to the good side, for the new things you gained along the way and the things you can do. Talk, even if only with yourself, about how lonely and betrayed you feel, but also talk about how your new friends, friends like Peter, makes you feel loved. A balance between the two will make you feel better. There are other things that could help, but on the way things are now, this is all we can do.

He sniffed.

\- That sounds like it will take a long time.

She nodded.

\- It is fine. Go on your own rhythm, but go anyway. I assure you that the future will be great.

Yukiko looked over his shoulder and smiled.

\- Let me just give one little taste of what this future will bring to you.

She pointed to behind Keith, towards the gates of the castle.

He turned around in time to see that Hanzo had returned and he was entering the property now.

He wasn’t alone.

A lioness was walking beside him.

A Red lioness.

Keith could few the sparkles on his skin, just like all the times he had connected with his lion.

New tears bloomed on his eyes, but these were warm and happy.

\- RED!

\- KEITH!

They run towards each other. Keith kneeled down to hug her and she throw her paws over his shoulders.

\- It is you! You are here! – Keith said between tears.

He could feel her, her emotions, her thoughts… Just like she could feel him back. Once again, bonded, as things should always be.

Hanzo waked towards his own mother still smiling at the duo hugging on the small garden ground.

\- I followed your connection with her to help bringing your lion here. – he explained – I hope you don’t mind.

Both lioness and cub stared at Hanzo gratefully.

\- Thank you, Mister Dragon. – Red said earnestly. Keith nodded, agreeing with her.

Yukiko was still smiling.

\- Thank you for bringing her here, my bunny.

Hanzo sighed exasperated with the nickname (probably a thing from his childhood), but with a content smile.

\- Mooom…

Yukiko chuckled.

\- Now, go wait with your brother.

He nodded and turned into a small golden dragon form. Just like that, right in front of Keith’s eyes. Then he went to the tree with the others. He sat on the place the green dragon had been saving.

Red licked Keith face before pawing it like an angry mother who had just found their lost child.

\- What the hell happened?! Why did you left?!

Keith looked down.

He felt as if his tongue was tied.

How to tell her that the other paladins had tried to kill him?

She would probably tell the other lions and they would banish them.

The universe needed Voltron, even with a missing paladin.

He couldn’t…

He couldn’t destroy the team just because of his own heartache.

\- I’m so, so sorry Red…

She puffed with annoyance and hugged him again.

\- Do you have any idea of how worried I was!? You could be hurt or you could be dead and I couldn’t do a single thing! If I didn’t love you so much I would eat your face!

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle.

He missed that _so fucking much…_

\- I love you too, kitten.

She growled in annoyance.

\- I missed you, my darling cub.

He sighed.

Yukiko got closer to the duo with a pleased smile.

Red stared at her.

\- I believe that the other golden dragon, Hanzo, was your son, wasn’t it, Madame Dragon.

Yukiko smile widen.

\- Correct, Madame Lion. My name is Yukiko, and, as a mother myself, reuniting a dragon with their egg or – she chuckled – a lion with their cub is the least I can do, even if temporally.

Keith smiled at her.

\- Thank you, Yukiko.

The old woman sighed.

\- Unfortunately, that is all I can do for you right now.

Keith stood up, still with a hand over Red’s head, scratching behind her ears (she was purring to him).

\- You could help us reunite for real, Madame Dragon. – Red said calmly, but with a certain hardness in her voice.

\- I wish I could do this, Madame Lion, but if the two of you reunite now, your reunion would be short lived and would probably end in tragedy.

Red growled again. Yukiko was unfazed.

\- To reunite the two of you permanently, it all depends on Keith’s choice.

Keith looked down.

\- The choice between the Red Lion and the Red Hero.

Yukiko nodded.

\- Correct.

\- You two speak as if one of those choices were bad and the other was worse. – Red commented.

Yukiko sighed.

\- The name “Red Lion” is misplaced on purpose. It relies on the immolation of a Lionheart as if they were a sacrificial lamb. It would be a noble death, one that would inspire the other people to fight, maybe it would inspire even a revolution if done correctly, but a death nonetheless.

\- So why not just choose the Red Hero path?

\- Because, Madame Lion, that path is not without dangers and pain. Becoming the Red Hero is to live in constant danger and bare a great amount of suffering. The Red Hero might also die in the middle of the war they will bring, but they are also the one that fulfil an old prophecy, a song of life and freedom.

Red grunted.

\- Both seems terrible.

\- And they are, on their own way.

Yukiko turned to Keith.

 - I am not going to lie to you, Keith. Even if it is your choice, my wish is for you to become the Red Hero. Not to fulfil some old prophecy, not for the glory and not for saving the universe, even if that is important.

\- What is the reason then? – Keith asked softly.

\- Becoming the Red Hero would be a long and sometimes agonizing process. A suffering that I would take from your shoulders if I could. However, - she smiled again – becoming this legendary Hero also would grant you the happiness you fought so hard your entire life.

She stared at his eyes in a deep and complex way that he couldn’t exactly understand.

\- I want you to reach that. You deserve it, Keith. It is a dangerous path either way, and the choice is yours.

He looked down with the weight of uncertainty. Red nudged his leg with a paw in a comforting way.

\- I don’t know how to become this hero that you seers talk so much…

She smiled.

\- You will know, when the time comes. Just keep fighting. Keep trying to hold your destiny on your own hands. That will be enough to deliver to that fate.

Yukiko sighed.

\- But I have to warn both of you about one nasty side effect of one of the two prophecies you have upon on your head.

\- What is it?

Another sigh.

\- That bitch… - Yukiko shook her head to compose herself back again – Olirina, when she made that second part of the prophecy, she tied you with the Red Lamb future, either if you stay on it to the end or if you walk the path of the hero.

Red narrowed her eyes and another low growl rumbled on her chest (Keith scratched behind her ears to calm her down).

\- What exactly that means, Madame Dragon?

\- That means that his heart will have to stop beating.

Keith felt a shiver run down his spine in fear.

This time, Red roared.

\- Are you fucking telling me that my cub-

\- I said, - Yukiko interrupted the lioness tirade just as fiercely – that his heart have to stop beating, not that he has to die.

\- It seems like the same thing to me. – Keith said in a hard tone.

Yukiko nodded.

\- If you take the path of the Red Lamb, then your heart will stop forever. If you take the path of the Red Hero, that would be temporally.

\- How the fuck can a heart stop beating temporally? – Red asked annoyed – How the fuck you expect me to just accept this shit?

The Seer smirked.

\- That, only time will tell us. Nevertheless, neither of you need to worry. If Keith takes the hero path, the blood of the dark one will bring him back from death’s doorsteps.

Keith rolled his eyes (through their bond, he could feel that Red shared the same annoyance as him).

\- Oh, another puzzle! And one that it is not ominous at all. – he said with sarcasm.

Red narrowed her eyes.

\- Dark one? Aren’t darkness usually a bad thing?

Yukiko chuckled.

\- Many things hide in the darkness, Keith and Madame Lion. Truth, love, revolutions just to name a few. The dark one will be on your side, do not worry. If you take the hero path, they will save your life, Keith.

\- How do you expect me to believe you? – Red asked still with narrowed eyes.

Yukiko stared at her with determination.

\- You will have to have faith.

\- That isn’t enough.

\- Then I bet my own life. – her expression was calm, but determined – If Keith’s heart stop to beat on his own for more than three minutes, you can come to Earth and kill me.

Keith was agape.

Red’s eyes were wide.

\- By the Lion Goddess, that is a bold statement, Madame Dragon.

Yukiko laughed.

\- Not at all. I’m positive that if he took the hero path, he will survive. Oh, and by the way, - he had a Cheshire smile on her face – you will _know_ if he takes that path, Madame Lion.

She looked to Keith with gentleness and bowed her head a little in respect.

\- The choice is yours.

Keith looked down, thinking about all that. Red basked him with her affection. Oh, he missed that soooo much…

Yukiko sighed.

\- I’m afraid that our time is about to end.

\- What!? – Red positioned herself in front of Keith – I’m not leaving without my cub!

Keith put a hand over Red’s head.

\- Kitty…

She touched his tummy with her lowered head.

\- I don’t want to lose you again, Keith.

\- Oh, Red…

He kneeled down again to hug her.

\- There wasn’t a day that I didn’t thought about you. I miss you **so** much…

\- Come back home then. Please, my darling. Please.

Keith looked away, new tears on his eyes.

\- I can’t… I’m sorry…

\- This is temporary. – Hanzo said.

He had walked towards his mother once again, assuming his human form.

\- Fate will reunite the two of you again, one way or another.

Red puffed.

\- Very well, Mister Dragon.

He smiled.

\- Please follow me. I’ll take you back, Red.

Red licked Keith’s face.

\- I’ll wait for you.

Keith wanted to say to her to forget him.

He couldn’t see how the rest of the Voltron team would ever accept him back. It would be better if Red just moved on and picked a new paladin for herself.

However, just this once, Keith wanted to be selfish. He wanted to be the one that would receive her love.

Just this time, he wanted to continue being her beloved.

Just this once.

Thus, he smiled softly.

\- Ok.

\- We have to go, Red. – Hanzo said.

\- And you come with me. – Yukiko said to Keith.

Keith nodded, both sides of their bond felling a little bit of hope blooming in their heart.

\- I’ll see you again, kitty.

\- You bet, my darling cub.

Red licked Keith’s face one last time.

Hanzo guided Red back to the main gate while Yukiko took Keith back towards the pond.

Keith looked back. Red was looking at him too with an odd look, but she smiled one last time for him, blinking her eyes gently and nodding before Hanzo conduced her through the gates.

Yukiko turned to face Keith with a smile.

\- Go watch the sunrise, Keith, it is beautiful.

He rolled his eyes.

\- Another puzzle?

She laughed.

\- No, I’m being literal. Go watch it. – she took Keith’s face between her hands – Maybe it will help you raise from your own ashes.

Yukiko kissed his forehead gently. She needed to stand on the tip of her toes and he needed to lean down a bit. Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the contact.

He woke up on his bed on his spaceship.

Through the window, he could see the first rays of the aurora.

He sat on the bed, staring at the light.

Peter, who have been resting over their own bed, stared at him.

\- Good morning, master! – they greeted cheerfully, floating towards Keith’s bed and laying on it near Keith’s legs.

 Keith smiled softly.

\- Morning, Peter.

The robot seemed to beam with getting an answer.

\- How are you feeling? – they asked softly.

Keith sighed and answered slowly.

\- I had a very weird dream…

\- Do you want to talk about it?

\- Hum… maybe later… - he swallowed hard – I think… I… I want…

Peter leaned on him patiently.

Keith sighed again.

\- Do… do you want… wanna watch the sunrise? – he asked at last.

The robot seemed to beam again.

\- Sounds good to me.

Keith took his blanket with him to the outside and sat on top of the ship. Peter had made him tea, some of Lior’s fruity tea. Keith drank while watching the sun, feeling nostalgic instead of sad with the taste of his father’s tea. Peter went with him using one of their cameras to be able to be with Keith on the rooftop.

They watched the sun in silence.

It was beautiful. Like the first sunrise of the universe, illuminating that desolated earth that maybe could bear life.

Keith sighed.

\- I don’t… I don’t know if I’ll ever get better. – he said without looking at Peter.

Peter stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

\- I just… just… I feel so lost…

\- We are all lost. – Peter replied gently – That is how we find each other.

Keith smiled.

\- I guess so…

\- Also, - the robot continued – one need to be lost to be able to find a way. And once you find it, there is no rush.

The hybrid looked at them still smiling.

\- Thank you, Peter.

\- It is nothing, Master Keith.

\- No, I mean it.

Keith gently hold the camera in a tender embrace.

\- I don’t know what would be of me without you.

\- But I didn’t do anything!

\- You are here with me and you are good to me.

\- Your standards are really low, Master.

Keith chuckled.

\- Don’t sass me, young robot.

They stayed in silence for a few moments.

\- I love you, Peter. – Keith said quietly – I don’t think I’ve said this enough.

The robot didn’t answer in immediate, but all the other cameras floated towards the man and surrounded him in a clumsy hug.

\- I love you too, Master Keith. Like, a lot.

Keith smiled.

That night, his recording was a little lighter than before.

(It helped that he had taken a shower, shaved, changed the sheets and eaten a little bit more. Most of his day was still spent on bed, but he was feeling a little better).

\- I think… I think I’m kinda getting a grasp on this “heal with words” thing.

He wasn’t covering the lens of his camera that night. He was recording the view from his window and the wind moving the sand dunes around.

Keith stared at the movement for a while before continuing.

\- I mean, a doctor, for example, can’t heal a person without looking at the wounds, right?

He sighed.

\- Yeah, I feel like shit, and many of the reasons why are on the last days recordings. I’ll have to address those… But… I guess a doctor also comfort the wounded. So… yeah…

He laughed.

\- I’m definitely not the best person for the job, like the prophecy said.

Keith stared at the moving dunes.

\- But… I’d like to try.

He smiled softly to himself.

(The recording saved a faint image of his reflex on the window, looking hopeful and with a gentle smile on his lips).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> HELLO MY DARLINGS! 83  
> HAVE YOU MISSED ME? 8D  
>  ~~probably not TT^TT~~  
>  Long time no see =D  
> I have to say that, well, this is the BIGGEST CHAPTER SO FAR WITH 31K WORDS =0  
> Also, I have written 30k words for the Voltron General Big Bang and 21K words for one of the prompts of Sheith BB and 5,5k words for the other Sheith BB prompt. SO.... I've been busy x_x  
> I tried to dedicate some time to this fanfic of fucking course, that is why this chapter have 31k words haha
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is what happen when you pick a fantasy writer and put her to write Sci-fi HAHA XD  
> I mean, the seers/prophets are my attempt to keep it on a territory that I like most hahaha xD  
> (Also, I LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOVE characters who know the whole plot of the story but won't tell you hahaha xD because, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a bitch >83c)
> 
> Anyway, I think I have to address the angst on this chapter.  
> I mean, I have promised that it was over, and I have meant that. The problems were:  
> 1) Angst is the house speciality ~~and I'm a sadistic writer. I love Keith, therefore he has to suffer~~  
>  2) The plot took some turns that I wasn't expecting o.o I mean, I NEVER expected that this chapter would be 31k words o___o It was already REALLY distant from the original idea, and it still surprised me along the way with this angst o.o  
> 3) **The most important reason:** Keith NEEDED to start addressing the things that hurt him. So he needed a kick ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (think of me like those asshole bird parents that kick their children out of the nest so they learn how to fly).  
>  That is why this chapter is what it is. I hope I haven't made too many people quit rage >.<  
> For those who didn't rage quit:
> 
> ## THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOOU TT^TT I LOVE ALL OF YOU
> 
> I know that right now my promises are just as good as Shiro's promises to Keith (which means nothing), but I SWEAR THAT NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THINGS START TO HAPPEN!!!!  
> Next chapter is shorter (like, A LOT SHORTER), and it is an introdution to the next bundle of chapters, so it will be quick and painless =3
> 
> There are A LOT more of stuff that I liked to talk about this chapter, but I never have enought space here on Ao3 TT-TT  
> That is why I decided to create a WHOLE TUMBLR dedicated to this Saga =D  
> Since my mainblog is a HUGE shitpost, on this new blog I can post updates for the stories and MORE =D  
> There is a brief explanation there already =3  
> The tumblr is:  
> [@theredherosaga](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/)  
> I probably will post a full coment on all the little things about this chapter there =D Even if you don't have a tumblr, you can check it ou ;3
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  There is a time on every hero story that they have to make a choice: Will they ignore the pleas of the innocent or will they take a stand and fight?  
> Let's see what Keith will choose.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so if you want to tag me on something use the story's tumblr URL [@theredherosaga](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/) and I'll see you =D
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I'm insecure as hell and I need to know that you think of the new chapter.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	20. Hero on the making (Part 3 of 3(finalle)): Taking a stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say that this chapter is edited by my friend, [@destan-of-the-shadows](https://destan-of-the-shadows.tumblr.com/) =D
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). YOU CAN ALLWAYS HELP WITH COMMENTS!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading, English is not my first language, so I use some different marks to indicate talking and thoughts:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THOUGHTS/MEMORIES
> 
> Now, to the story!

Recovering was not fast, nor was it easy.

If anything, it reminded Keith of the first days after he ran away from the Castle of Lions.

Except this time, he had a nicer ship, he was talking about his problems and trying to work them out (even if it was only with himself, even if it was hard and with a lot of setbacks) and he had Peter.

Honestly, Keith thanked his lucky star every night for Peter.

Peter helped him keep the routine, with the right music for each day of the week, regular meals and nagging him to take regular showers. They also talked a lot with Keith, first in the bedroom when Keith was not feeling well enough to either participate or leave the room, then in their common room and kitchen.

Peter explained blood-worms to Keith.

\- Nasty things! – they said making a click noise of distaste while carrying a glass of water to Keith in the bedroom – They were an old Galra bio-weapon.

It was a bad day for Keith, so he only nodded. Peter continued.

\- The druids made them to be able to drink any kind of blood until their prey is dead. To control the prey, they have a special tentacle, the only one connected directly with their brains. They use that to induce some kind of dream-like state, so the host will not fight back while they are being drained.

Keith shuddered.

\- You ok, master?

He nodded.

\- We can change the subject if you want.

He shook his head.

\- Ok then… Well, the worms could also eat the corpse after draining the blood. Apparently, they could eat even the bones. They go slow, that is why they can live for a long period. I was doing some research on the IN and apparently the Galra stopped using them at least seven thousand years ago. They were attacking even the Galra. However, they soon find out that the blood-worms could also feed on power crystals. So, there is a few traps around the galaxies, places that the civilizations were able to trap the worms, but not eliminate them.

Keith shuddered again.

\- Wanna change the subject?

A nod.

\- Ok then!

Another day, Peter explained that they thought that Keith had ‘Oil Tears’.

\- That is when an AI get overwhelmed by bad emotions and sad thoughts. That might be because of some hard condition or because of some building defect. Either way, their circuits produce a form of oil that damage their drive.

Keith blinked, staring at the desert from the common room big windows (kinda nostalgic when he remembered his time as a loner in the desert shack).

That sounded very similar to what he knew about depression. Which was really peculiar, since he would never have guessed that robots could get depressed. It made sense, though, since they had very advanced AIs.

He was feeling good enough that day to participate in the conversation.

\- We, humans, have a different name for it.

\- What is it?

\- We call it depression.

\- So you also produce oil that damage your drive?

Keith chuckled.

\- I think in a metaphorical way, yes. I’m not sure.

They were silent for a few moments.

\- Have you… Have you seen other cases of oil tears?

\- Actually yes! Right after being abandoned by Captain Ligrey and her crew, many robots got the Oil Tears. The robots that knew how to fix other robots were working overtime trying to keep everybody ok and not being terminated. My friend RPR-76 got a very severe case! They almost didn’t make it. – they gave a long meaningful pause – Also… My friends believed that the reason my memory drive is broken is because of a mild case of oil tears.

Peter looked down. Keith put a hand on them.

\- I’m sorry, Peter.

\- Yeah… I think it was a hard blow to be left behind. I… I really liked to travel with Captain Ligrey… She was an amazing person…

\- She was still an asshole.

Peter chuckled.

\- Yeah, she was. I’m glad to be with you now, master Keith. – they gave a pause – Also, I think the Alteans had a different name for that. GNC-Y would know, they were a medical unit.

He dreamed with the dragons again, at least some of them.

The setting was his dream this time, or at least that was what Keith assumed. He wasn’t purple, so that might be an indicator he guessed.

They were in Central Park. It was bright day, and Keith was near the Carrousel. Children were playing, but there didn’t seem to be any adult nearby. It was ok, though. They were just having innocent fun.

Keith smiled.

He had gone there one time with his mommy when he was very little. It had been a good afternoon. Then he started moving around, from foster home to orphanages and then back to the foster homes. However, the memories of his mommy were still sweet and gentle on his soul, even if most of them were a little blurred (since he was too young at that time to remember them clearly now).

Keith was just watching the wheel spin slowly and the children laugh when someone sat on the bench beside him.

\- Ah! New York! It’s been a long time since I was there.

Yukiko’s younger son (as much as you can call a 60 years old “young”), Kenji, sat beside him with a large smile. He was wearing the white kimono and his green dragons moved slowly. He was barefoot.

Just then, Keith realized that he was wearing the same black clothes from the other dragon dream. Except this time he was wearing shoes (black combat boots).

Kenji continued, smiling and seeming lost in his memories.

\- It was a very nice visit! A long time ago…

He chuckled before turning to Keith with a pleased smile.

\- I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Kenji, middle son of Yukiko. You can call me uncle Kenji if you want.

He offered his hand for Keith to shake.

Kenji definitely wasn’t a seer, for his eyes were just soft brown. They had the same round shape of Hanzo’s eyes (probably something inherited from their father), but not the same dragon fire.

Keith nodded and shook hands with him.

\- Keith. How can you get here if you’re not a seer?

Kenji shrugged.

\- I can’t tell you that. My mom would kill me.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- You’re an old man, for fuck’s sake!

\- Well, - Kenji laughed – have you met my mom? She’s the fiercest dragon in town!

Keith puffed annoyed and Kenji laughed.

\- But serious now, after a long talk with her and my brother, I’ve reached the same conclusion that it’s best if you don’t know how we do this. – another chuckle – For now. If he takes too long I’ll tell it myself and he cannot stop me.

\- Fine. What are you doing here, then?

\- Trying to cheer you up. My whole family branch, actually. But I asked my girls to wait a little long before coming. No need to scare you too much.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- So, some cryptic prophecy.

Kenji chuckled.

\- Do I look like a seer? Of course not, boyo. I really came here just to see how you’re doing.

The old man sighed.

\- These were some tough days for you, right?

Keith crossed his arms and looked away frowning.

\- You already saw the answer.

\- Boyo, I’m not a seer. I’m just an old man who’s seen a lot in his life. Even if I wasn’t perceptive, basic logic told me that you’d be really shaken.

Keith lost his frown. Some of his sadness from those days came back and he sighed.

\- I don’t want to talk about these last days.

Kenji nodded, looking to the carrousel too.

\- No problem, Keith. What do you want to talk about then?

The young man blinked.

\- Really, no message or some fortune cookie wisdom?

Kenji barked a laugh, looking younger.

\- No, not really. We can talk about some Buddhism philosophy if you want, but, honestly, at your age I myself would find that really boring. – he looked to the carrousel in a very serene way – I’m here to talk about whatever you want. I would like if you talked about how you’re doing, but if you don’t want to talk about it, then anything else is fine too.

Keith was quiet for a long while.

\- I… I don’t… - he sighed – I don’t have anything to talk about.

Kenji hummed.

\- I can tell stories about me when I was your age, if you want. There’s also the silence. That’s also a valid option.

Curiosity got the best of Keith.

\- Stories like what?

Kenji chuckled.

\- Do you know that Hanzo has a tattoo, boyo?

Keith blinked.

\- What? Him?

Kenji laughed hard again.

\- Yes! He got it after he lost a bet. Me too, of course. We were betting against our cousin, Ren…

Kenji’s stories were fun and interesting.

It was a different way to see a seer, since even with his powers, Hanzo still lost a bet. Maybe seeing everything could mean that they were not seeing the full picture or all the alternatives. He liked that new view of a seer.

Keith laughed at many moments of the tale of how the brothers got matching dragon tattoos. Kenji’s was on his chest (he even showed Keith). He joked that Hanzo’s was on his ass, before revealing that it was on his leg. Kenji also told about their parents’ displeasure with that.

It was also weird to hear the story of a normal person raised by a seer and with a seer brother. The young Kenji of the stories seemed a lot angrier with his family than the present old Kenji.

Kenji chuckled when Keith pointed that out to him.

\- Growing up with seers is hard. They always think they’ve already seen all the outcomes of your decisions before you are even presented the opportunity to make them. My family has a creed to respect other people agency in their own lives. But it was inevitable that they would interfere in my life somehow. Either because my mom wanted the best for me or because my older brother was too young to get a grip on himself.

\- How can you be so calm now? – Keith asked confused.

Kenji smiled.

\- I made peace with the world in general a long time ago. My family tries their hardest to live up to the creed, but at the end of the day, they are still flawed human being trying their best. Since I’m also a flawed human being who is trying to find peace, serenity and also be a good person, it is my duty to forgive them in order to forgive myself. – he chuckled – Besides, I learn a long time ago how to be unpredictable if I want to.

Keith snorted with a smile.

\- So, I can make my own destiny. – Kenji concluded – By mixing my own unpredictability with the advices the seers give. 

\- Sounds fair. – Keith nodded, still smiling.

Kenji smiled too.

\- Well, I’m afraid this is all the time we have today.

\- Ahhh… really? – Keith complained.

Kenji nodded again.

\- But I would love to see you again, Keith. Just to see how you are. If you want, of course.

Keith smiled.

\- Yeah… I would like that.

Kenji’s smile grewn.

Suddenly, he looked just like his mother grinning.

\- Before I go, I have some things to say before I’m caught.

\- Caught?

\- For giving you advice I shouldn’t.

Keith blinked.

\- Huh?

\- About the “paint the future in red”, Hanzo told me that there are a few outcomes for that, some better than the others. So I’m using my privileged knowledge to point you in one direction, if you want.

Keith’s eyes were wide.

\- Like a clue?

\- Yes! Exactly!

\- Why are you telling me this? And why only now?

Kenji winked.

\- I’m a wild card, remember. And I had to make my mom believe that this was just a social visit. Now that she probably isn’t paying attention anymore, I have a few moments.

The young man nodded.

\- Please, tell me.

\- Take a stand and make your own flag.

\- What does that mean?

Kenji opened his mouth to answer when the sound of thunder was heard.

He sighed.

\- Mom is near. – the old man smirked – In my defence, they made me promise not to tell about how the dragons can talk to you, not about anything else.

 Keith smiled too.

\- Thank you anyway for trying to help.

Kenji’s smile became softer.

\- We’re all trying to help you, boyo. We just have different styles. Mom prefer to not interfere at all, unless you’re in peril. I prefer to give you a piece of my mind now and then. I’ll try to give you more clues as time goes, but right now I have to go.

Keith was still smiling

\- So, see you next time, uncle Kenji?

Kenji was astonished for one moment before smiling softly again.

\- You bet, boyo!

Keith woke up feeling refreshed and glad that he apparently had an ally willing to give him some direction instead of just random cryptic words.

It took Keith at least two weeks to get back on his feet and leave the planet. He was feeling better, but he also knew that it was best to take it easy.

No defending Voltron or playing hero for a while.

He needed to gather his strength to figure out what uncle Kenji meant with “take a stand and make his own flag”.

That seemed important.

As always, his plans were really short lived.

(“Or maybe not” Keith would think later in the future with a chuckle).

They needed to replenish the food supply, so Keith stopped by another Spaceport.

The Yjilia moon had been destroyed thousands of years ago by the Galra, but the gravity kept most parts of it together. With that, it became an important trading centre in the Kaliria galaxy.

It was big and security was lax, ideal for a masked hybrid to blend in.

Before landing, Peter stared at him with concern.

\- Are you sure you will be alright, Master Keith? There will be a lot of noises there.

Keith cringed.

Those days in the quiet desert with most functions of the ship turned off made him unused to many loud noises again. It had already been kinda painful to hear the ship’s engine start up once more.

\- Probably not, Peter, but I can’t live in a cave the rest of my life. I’ll get used to the sounds again, I guess.

Peter put a small hand on his shoulder.

\- I’ll be with you all the way.

Keith smiled.

\- Thanks, Peter.

It was way worse than Keith remembered.

The other time when he had felt that bad was on the Cyrilian Moon Trading Post. There were so many noises that he was feeling nauseous and disoriented. Peter guided him to a safe spot so he could sit on the floor of the market. Just like on the Cyrilian Moon, it took him a few hours siting there to get used to the noises. At least this time he didn’t throw up. That was already a good thing.

After that, the duo just walked around, buying things they could identify as edible food for Keith (there was a whole list of things that were poisonous to Galra and Galra-hybrids. The site _Playing with Worms_ had a whole section of videos of them forcing the hybrids to eat those foods).

It would have been a fairly normal experience for them if it wasn’t for a commotion that they saw in one part of the market.

An unknown alien was being pushed by a dark grey Xanafan and his friends.

\- This bulletin board was not made for low-life rebels to search for things. – the Xanafan chuckled.

The alien glared at him and snarled.

The alien was white as a sheet of paper. They had a pair of white wings with the tips of his feathers being red. They had eyes like a human, with pupils and all. Their eyes were golden. Their hair was short and spiked in grey. Overall, they looked quite human, but with wings and the wrong colours. They had on a light armour and had a sword on their waist.

\- This board is made for anyone who wants help!

\- It is a job offer board. Not a place to find other stinking rebels.

\- I’ll show you who stinks here!

They stood up, unsheathing their sword and started a fight with the three Xanafans. Keith and Peter were some of the people who stopped to watch.

The white alien had a good technique. Keith took some mental notes for himself.

However, they were still at a disadvantage.

They broke one of the Xanafans’ horns, and that made them furious.

Keith literally didn’t think.

He just acted.

He pulled his dagger out and intercepted an attack directed at the white alien. With a gracious, but strong movement, he kicked the Xanafan on the side of his head. That seemed to always do the trick and incapacitate those enemies.

\- Run! – he shouted to the alien.

\- No! I have to defend my honour!

Keith rolled his eyes and picked up the alien over his shoulder and just ran (lucky for him that the alien was lighter than he seemed. Maybe it was some adaptation to help them fly).

They kept screaming for Keith to put them down immediately. Keith and Peter ignored them in favour of running until the Xanafans lost track of three of them.

Only after that did Keith put the alien back on the floor. Their feathers were all messed up and they looked pissed.

\- WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?

Keith rolled his eyes under his helmet.

\- You’re welcome for saving your ungrateful life.

\- I didn’t need help!

\- You would’ve been killed!

\- No I wouldn’t have!

Keith glared at him.

\- As I understand it, you’re leading an insurgency.

The alien lost his bravado and blinked.

\- Yes…?

\- So you can’t be that careless! You have to survive to defend your people!

The alien seemed to look down in anger for a moment. Keith couldn’t tell if it was anger against themselves or not.

Either way, the alien directed that anger towards Keith instead, punching him hard. The helmet Keith was wearing took most of the impact. However, it also flew off his head.

The alien’s golden eyes widen.

\- You are a mutt! Only an ugly and disgusting mutt!

Keith glared at him.

\- You know nothing about hybrids.

The alien smirked.

\- I know enough to know that you have no ground to question me or any of my attitudes. You are, after all, just a mutt!

Keith kept his glare, but he picked up his helmed.

\- Fine, go fuck yourself with another Xanafan.

He put the helmet back on, ignoring the white alien screaming insults to him.

\- You ok? – Peter asked with his floating cam.

Keith sigh.

\- Not really. It kinda hurts to be called that by that alien.

\- The alien is a Sulegna. Their planet had a trading relationship with Altea in the past. – Peter provided.

\- Ok, but I guess it doesn’t really matter.

\- Then that was your useless fact of the day!

Keith chuckled.

\- Thanks, Peter.

\- Anytime, Master Keith!

That wasn’t the last time the duo saw the Sulegna.

They were trying to put another note on another bulletin board, one that was near the hangar where Keith had parked their ship.

Keith looked at him and shook his head.

He was the first to admit that he wasn’t the very best at stealth missions and operations (that was more of Pidge and Lance’s thing), but even he could see that the Sulegna was being too obvious and would get themselves killed.

As if in a cue, some Galra soldiers appeared and surrounded the Sulegna. They put their hand on the handle of their sword.

Keith watched with crossed arms.

\- Ethan Kirios Gasen Uri, you are under arrest.

Keith raised his eyebrows.

An alien called “Ethan”, who would have thought!

He guessed that there must be limited number of phonemes in the whole universe, making it possible to two distant planets to have similar words (including proper names).

Ethan glared at them.

\- You cannot stop me from helping my people!

The Galra officer rolled her eyes.

\- You will be escorted back to your planet so the King can take the proper measures to punish your crimes.

Ethan’s cheeks were purple. Keith guessed that he was blushing with anger.

\- That usurper is not my king!

The Galra sighed.

\- Whatever. You are under arrest.

Ethan clenched the hand over their sword’s handle. However, the Galra had blasters, and not even the impulsive Sulegna seemed to be willing to use a knife in a gunfight.

\- You are making a mistake! My people need me! I’m their last hope!

But the sentries just handcuffed them.

\- Please! They need help! We cannot stay under that tyrant rule!

They seemed desperate, looking around the square frantically looking for help or support.

Keith looked around too.

People seemed to share only two types of emotions.

Fear of the Galra.

Scorn at Ethan’s attempts to call for help.

Once again, Keith was confronted with the notion that, under the Galra control, it was every man for himself.

He was not the best of team players, but even he could see that that would never be enough against the Galra.

Nothing would ever be enough.

Without Voltron, the universe was doomed to be under the Galra Empire, under Zarkon’s mercy.

Would Voltron be enough to unify people?

Keith didn’t know.

He didn’t know if he even dared to think like that.

Would Voltron help even those who looked like the enemy? Would they help innocent Galra (like Malsi, the Galra seer)? Would they help the hybrids?

As far as he knew, Voltron was biased.

Yet, the universe depended on Voltron.

Only on Voltron.

Somehow, that thought made him angry now that he was not the Red Paladin anymore.

He was still thinking about that when they got back to the ship.

\- You seems very quiet today, Master.

\- I’m… thinking…

\- About?

\- …stupid things?

\- Something is bothering you. – Peter crossed their little arms – I know.

He sighed.

\- Yeah… I just… All the people seem to fend only for themselves. There is no help in fear of a Galra retaliation or because they have accepted their position as submissive to the Empire. The only thing that seems like it can save the universe is Voltron.

Peter blinked their lens.

\- As much as I appreciate the notion of Voltron saving the universe and all, like the legends, I think you are wrong Master Keith.

Keith blinked in confusion too.

\- What?

\- If people come together and take a stand, the Empire will at least take some strong blows. Maybe not enough to defeat it, we would probably still need Voltron for that. But…

Peter noticed Keith’s stare and seemed to become sheepish of their idea.

\- Ah… sorry, that was stupid.

\- No! That was great Peter!

Peter blinked again.

\- It was?

Keith grinned.

That was maybe the second or third time Peter had given him enlightenment. Thank the universe he had such a great and smart friend.

\- Yes! It was. – Keith ran to the pilot cockpit – Where do the Sulegna live? Which planet?

\- Planet Nevaeh, Master. Huh… what are you going to do?

Keith smiled.

\- Take a stand.

He couldn’t just let things go on like this without doing anything. That was what uncle Kenji was talking about and that was why he got angry thinking that only Voltron could do something.

Keith never liked to just stand idle while something was wrong. That was his main problem in many of his foster homes and that was how he got himself expelled from the Garrison.

He had to take a stand.

That was who he was.

Even if that meant his death as the Red Lion that the prophecies talked about, so be it!

He would die on his feet, after a good fight, not on his knees, running after Altea’s ghosts.

(In his mind, he begged for Lior’s forgiveness. He was going to break his promise to his dad to be safe and he would fight. That was his choice, and, like he had said to his father: there was ALWAYS a choice).

\- But, Master! Why would you save a person arrested by the Galra and that was rude to you on top of that!

Keith chuckled.

\- Old habits die hard, I guess.

He set the course to Nevaeh and to the Hero path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> "Celebrating" ~~(quote marks because I'm REALLY distressed with the possibility of Shiro being in peril JUST FOR THE SAKE OF DRAMA)~~ the new "season" ~~(quote marks because I'm pretty sure S4 is actually S3,5)~~ , I wrote furiously this weekend and finished this chapter =D
> 
> It is shorter than usual ._.  
> But there wasn't much to happen o.o  
> I mean, Keith FINALLY is taking action =3 He is rising up to his full potential <3
> 
> I'll be talking more about Keith's potential as a leader and why I kinda hated what S3 did to him on the blog =D  
> [@theredherosaga](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/) the official blog of the **Red Hero Saga**  
>  The comment about small stuff is there, so I really encourage you people to read it =3
> 
> Unfortunately, next chaper is big again, and since the Big Bang projects are not entirely over, I can't dedicate my time to them x_x  
> But, hey! My Voltron General Big Bang Entry is already being publised =D updates every Thursday, with cute art for 6 of the 7 chapters! It is a Sheith modern AU, check it out if you want:  
> [Catfish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11686650/chapters/26308086)
> 
> I'll try to deliver next chapter as soon as possible x____X
> 
>  **NEXT CHAPTER:**  
>  NEW BUNDLE OF CHAPTERS AHEAD OF US!  
> "Birth of a Hero" to keep up with the pace and theme ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> You can find the official blog of the series here [@theredherosaga](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/) (tag this blog if you want to show me anything.  
> You can also looke at my personal blog if you want [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


	21. Rogue One (Birth of a Hero Part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there is just one peculiarity before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THINKING  
> This story is un-edited (I had some issues with having it betaed), so pardon any English mistakes.  
> I don't know if I'm going to finish this, ok? So don't mind if I drop this in the middle (I'll try my best, though). 
> 
> Now, to the story!

Getting near planet Nevaeh was the easy part.

By that time, Keith already knew how to avoid Galra patrolled solar systems so he could make a save route until their destination.

The problem was that that system was completely under Galra control.

Even from the outside, the sensors of Keith’s ship already detected Galra presence.

Peter stared at the information about the solar system on the screen.

\- I am looking the I.N. right now, Master. – they said – It does not look good. The Tireon Solar System, where Navaeh is, is a very important Galra outpost. It is an intersection of many commercial and military routes for the Empire. Even if it was only recently conquered, it’s already an important piece for them.

Keith hummed.

\- So it’ll be harder than what I anticipated.

\- More like impossible.

\- Have more faith on me, Peter. It’s difficult, not impossible.

The robot chuckled.

\- You always impressed me in the past, so I will take a leap of faith on you. Just do not get us terminated.

Keith barked a laugh.

\- Copy that.

If Keith could be discreet while flying a giant red lion wanted by all the Galra Empire into a planet with a druid temple on it, flying a smaller ship into a commercial outpost should be easy.

He stopped on an unsuspicious moon on the edge of the solar system to watch the ships movements on the sensor. Peter and he watched it for a few hours before preparing to fly to Navaeh. Keith knew it would be better to watch for a few days before trying to fly there, but he wasn’t sure if Ethan had all that time.

Thank the stars that the Alteans were already so advanced ten thousand years, because it would be a nightmare to enter the planet without the sensors for scans (they could avoid being detected). Also, Lior’s teachings of how to stay safe were an invaluable source. Keith never got to ask him how did Lior know so much of evasion, military tactics and other survival skills on that unforgiving universe. It could be because he was member of a terrorist cell, and he had been for quite a while when they met. However, there was something on Lior’s sniper eyes, his love for fruity tea and his quiet empathy that made Keith doubt that it was only that.

Planet Navaeh was busy with many cargo ships, being an important commercial centre. It made it easy for Keith to pass as just one more of the ships coming and going.

Parking was another issue.

That was why Lior had told him to avoid those kind of planets (on the very centre of Galra supply routes): one would need to get lucky to enter the planet without causing a commotion, to find a way to park any space ship unnoticed AND to leave without being spotted.

On the Cyrilian Moon, he was VERY lucky to have met Kririna, otherwise he probably would have been captured and sold into slavery. Keith really didn’t want to try his luck again by parking in some dangerous spot.

He had another problem this time, though.

\- According to the official reports, Ethan was brought to Esidarap, the biggest city and the capital of the planet.

\- The biggest, huh? – Keith frowned – As if it couldn’t get any worse.

Peter continued with a sombre tone.

\- He is going to be executed for treason. At least that is what the I.N. is telling. - their lens adjusted itself as if they were thinking - Though, the sources call him different things.

\- Huh? What do you mean? And you're sure that Ethan goes by "he"?

\- Well, some call him the greatest traitor of the Nevaeh Crown, others call him the crown prince. And all sources use "him" to refer to Ethan, so I assumed that it was the correct pronouns

\- I think we can roll with that for now and ask him once we set him free.

\- Copy that, master!

They flew around the Capital for some time, trying to find a safe place to park without calling any attention from the authorities. Once again, Lior's lessons helped Keith, since he could identify a safe hangar.

Rebels all around the universe used some symbols to identify themselves. It changed occasionally for security measures. Lior said that they had changed recently, so Keith hoped that he would be safe to use it.

"Zarkon and the Galra Empire pissed off a lot of people." Lior had said after taking a sip of his fruit tea one afternoon "And the enemy of my enemy is my ally. Even if our objectives aren’t the same most of the time, we help each other out. You'll always have a safe port with other rebels. Just don't show them your face. Not all of them are kind to hybrids."

That was why Keith put his helmet before approaching the hangar.

The symbol was discrete. If one didn't know it, they wouldn't notice. Just a small rainbow near the landing area. However, for those who know the real meaning, it was a lifesaver.

Keith landed there softly. The hangar immediately started a transmission with him.

\- Please state your travel manifesto. - a hooded person asked.

Again, there was a code to say in order to indicate that he was a rebel and to be left unbothered.

\- Oh, I'm here just to hunt rabbits. - Keith replied.

He hoped the code haven't changed.

Luckily, the hooded person nodded and sent him the coordinates to the appropriate parking slot.

\- Very well. Have a nice day, Mix.

\- Likewise.

They ended the communication and Keith moved his ship to the indicated place.

\- If there are so many rebels around the Galaxy, why did they not just assemble and organize a full resistance? - Peter asked with curiosity.

\- I'm not really sure myself, Pete. - Keith answered while standing up - Lior said that it was due to a leadership issue.

\- But would not it be better if there were not a leader? I mean, people just coming together seems better than depending on one person for permission.

Keith sighed, picking up the things he might need and putting in a backpack. He probably wouldn't try to free Ethan now, but he wanted to be prepared anyway if the need arise.

\- I guess people are scared. Acting on their own can be terrifying. I think a leader would help with that. Having a direction to follow helps.

\- Yeah, but what would lead the leader?

\- I’ve no idea.

They exited the ship, Keith with his helmet (the one Malsi had given him) and Peter with one of his floating cameras (one of the communication ones). Keith nodded to the hooded person on his way out to the busy streets of Esidarap.

It was a little cold, so Keith had a coat and gloves.

For an infiltration mission, it was essential to study the territory beforehand. Usually, Pidge was the one responsible for that on the Voltron team. Keith knew what to do, but he wasn't the best one to do that. He didn't focused on all the necessary things, like hide outs for emergencies.

Once again, he thanked his luck stars for Peter.

\- I downloaded the city map, master Keith. - Peter said quietly, so only Keith could hear them – I am running a few programs so I can identify hiding spots and the best escape routes.

Keith smiled.

\- You're the best, Peter.

\- I just want to help! - they chipped.

Esidarap was a curious mixture of medieval streets and modern wonders.

The architecture was all in different shades of blue, white and other pastel colours, with doors both on the ground and on second and third floors. Considering that the Sulegna had wings, it made sense that some doors seemed inaccessible for Keith. The buildings had a lot of arcs and delicate ornaments that reminded Keith of pictures of the Renaissance cathedrals. The white stones looked like marble, so the semblance was remarkable.

However, instead of using horses, the carriages floated. There were machinery to clean the streets and other services. Big screens all around the place exhibited news, advertising and other things, as if every place was Times Square. The whole city seemed like a big, feverish and pleasant dream from Leonardo da Vinci.

However, there were also many guards walking and flying around. The Sulegna guards used light armour that resembled purple Kevlar, probably to protect them without taking away their flying ability. They weren't talking with many people, but they were armed and they seemed to be on high alert. From time to time, Keith and Peter would see one of them harassing some citizens. There was also Galra soldiers and sentries walking around.

\- The news say that the security is increased for the execution of the traitor. - Peter informed him - Apparently, they are afraid that the rebels will try to free him during it.

\- We'll have to free him before that then.

\- We might not have enough time, Keith.

\- Minor details.

\- Sometimes I do not know if you are amazing or just batshit crazy. - they chuckled.

Keith snorted.

\- Maybe both.

As casual as they could, the duo walked towards the Royal Palace.

If Keith had to guess, he'd say that Ethan was being kept a prisoner on the Palace’s dungeon. There was a big stage being prepared in front of main gates, probably for the execution.

\- You don't happen to have the map of the palace, do you, Peter? - he asked looking at that direction.

The palace was the highest building on the whole Capital. It had the height of a 20 floors building, several towers and it was built with a stone so white that it seemed to gleam on the distance under the sunlight. It had a circular disposition. Right on the middle of it there was a shining blue dome. The main gates, high and all ornamented in gold, were on the floor. The main door, big and made of sturdy wood, was also on the ground floor, but Keith could identify many secondary entries on upper levels. However, as much as the palace was beautiful the garden in front of it (from what he could see through the open gates) seemed to have seen better days. It had dried off, and instead of grass, there was only dirty that seemed to have been compacted by the soldiers' boots. The trees were dead.

The flags on the castle were purple, with the Galra Empire symbol on them.

Peter hummed, looking at the palace beside Keith.

\- I tried, but they keep it locked for security reasons.

\- So we'll have to enter the old fashioned way, without knowing what to expect?

\- I did not say that. - Peter chuckled - I just need some more time to hack into it.

Keith smiled again.

\- You're awesome.

Peter hemmed embarrassed.

\- But I need to get closer. I may use their own signal to hack into their database.

\- Wait, are you going to use their own Wi-Fi to hack them?

The robot chuckled.

\- Yes, I will! Now, let us get closer.

\- You're the boss.

The duo casually walked towards the palace. Keith was looking for somewhere to stay unsuspiciously while Peter did the hacking.

While they were walking the streets, they saw many people being harassed by the guards. Keith clenched his hands.

\- Easy, master. - Peter said quietly - We have a mission.

\- I know... but it still sucks.

\- Yes... it does...

How could a government harass their own people like that?

Keith couldn't understand and even if he could, he would get angry anyway.

Speaking of the devil, suddenly a message started to be transmitted on all the screens on the city.

At first, there was music. It was loud, so Keith needed to stop and cringe to get used to it (he tried instinctively to cover his ears, but the helmet was in the way). The Royal symbol, a solitary white wing with the tips in yellow showed up in a purple background.

Then the screens showed what seemed to be the throne room. Sitting on the throne there was a Sulegna wearing a golden crown, made to look like leaves. His skin was even whiter than Ethan’s, and his hair was getting grizzly. His face was rounder and he seemed like he was over-weighted. His clothes were regal, in purple and yellow tones, and his wings had the tips in yellow. His eyes were golden, just like Ethan’s, and Keith recognized Ethan’s sword on his belt.

He had an arrogant smile on his lips.

\- Citizens of Nevaeh, people of Esidarap. As your King, I come today to announce what many of you already know. Tomorrow we’ll execute the traitor Ethan Kirios Gasen Uri.

Many people booed on the streets. The guards, both Sulegnas and Galra, promptly repressed them.

Keith clenched his fist, but stayed stoically staring at the screen.

It cut to a feed of the dungeon, showing Ethan chained to a wall. One of his wings was broken and he looked like he had been beaten before that. His hands were tied behind his back and his head was hanging in defeat.

Then the feed was back showing the king.

\- To maintain the order for the execution, there will be a curfew today in Esidarap, starting at 12 dourashi until the zero dourai. The traitor will be executed by decapitation at 8 dourashi, tomorrow afternoon, right after having his wings ripped off, as it is custom. All in the glory of Nevaeh Kingdom and the Galra Empire.

People were still rioting on the streets, and more guards were marching from the palace to maintain the order.

\- This city is ready to explode. – Keith commented absentmindedly.

Peter hummed, still focused on hacking the palace.

\- Got it! – they announced in a smug whisper – I have access!

\- Awesome. Let’s go back to the ship and discuss the details there.

\- Copy that, master!

Once in the ship, Peter made a holographic projection over the common room central table (over the power crystal). It showed the entire city of Esidarap. It was beautiful to see how tall the Palace was in comparison with everything else.

\- So! I got full access to the Royal Palace, but not only that. The Palace is also the central command for Esidarap’s defence. From there I could hack the Military Quarters responsible for the protection and surveillance.

Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- It seems kinda stupid to have only one network for everything.

\- It was well secured, master. I just… Know a trick or two.

The human chuckled.

\- You’re awesome.

Peter hemmed embarrassed.

\- Anyway, I can watch the surveillance cameras around the city and I can put some fake feeds, so your entrance and exit will be smooth.

They zoomed on the Palace, showing by transparency the corridors and chambers on the building.

\- The problem is getting inside and navigating there. The dungeon is underground, Ethan is being watched by many guards, and there is a heavy security protocol. I don’t even know if you can get it, master Keith.

Keith hummed, studying the hologram.

\- Can you show me all the entries?

Peter marked with a glowing yellow all the points where Keith could enter. Most of them were on the second floors, and on the ground, it seemed to have only the main door.

\- Are those all?

\- Yes, I am afraid.

\- What about servants’ entrances?

\- On the third floor.

\- And the entrance for supplies?

\- They use the main gate and move from there.

\- Everything?

\- Yes. It seems more secure like that.

Keith grumbled.

\- Figures.

He studied the building for a moment, his right hand closed in a fist and moving his thumb over it.

\- What about the sewers?

\- The sewers, master?

\- Uh-hum. I don’t believe the dirty water magically flies from the Palace, so that can be an entrance already on the underground.

Peter hummed.

\- Give me a moment.

The glowing of the doors faded away. In its place, the pipes of the city glowed in the underground. The pipe that went to the Palace with clean water and the one that came with the sewer shone in white.

\- This one is the water supply – Peter pointed out, making the clear water become blue and the sewer water turn green – and this one is the sewer. There is a maintenance trapdoor for the sewer over… here!

The trapdoor shone in red.

\- Hum. Is there any security near the trapdoor?

\- Actually, there is not, master. It is a servants’ only area. The guard patrols are somewhat lax there, for what I am seeing on the schedule.

Keith smirked.

\- Perfect.

\- Are you thinking…?

\- On going through there? Yes, exactly, Peter.

They mapped the pipelines until they located the access closer to the Palace.

\- We do not have many resources. – Peter informed – There are some old climbing equipment that was left on the armoury, but I do not exactly trust them after all this time.

Keith frowned.

\- Why would they have climbing equipment as a security measure?

The robot shrugged.

\- So the security could have a high ground in dangerous situations. We used to explore some hilly and mountainous areas, and the extra heights were good to spot enemies.

\- Good point. – Keith hummed – Do we still have the armours?

\- Huh? I thought that this was a stealth mission.

\- And it is, but better safe than sorry.

\- Fair enough. Yes, we do have two armours left.

Keith chuckled.

\- I’m glad I didn’t get rid of them.

Peter hummed.

\- The curfew starts one dourai before the sunset. That is, one and a half hour before sunset for you.

\- Thank you, Peter, for converting the measurements for me.

\- No problem!

\- Speaking of which, how many hours does the curfew last?

\- Well, it starts at 12 dourai and go until the zero hour, when the sun rises. That is 14 dourashi for the Sulegnas, or 21 hours for you.

\- Holy shit! 21 hours!?

\- Yes, indeed, master Keith. A Sulegna day with all their 26 dourashi is the same as 39 of the human hours.

Keith chuckled.

\- At least I’ll have plenty of time. I told you.

Peter waved their hands.

\- Yes, yes. But better not to procrastinate, ok?

\- Yes, ma’am. – the human smiled – So what about we start one hour after the sunset?

\- Hum… You would have approximately 19 hours to grab Ethan and get out. – they nodded – Sounds reasonable to me. We have about 3 dourashi or about five hours to get ready.

Keith started charging his blaster pistol and examining the two armours, seeing which one was in a better shape to be used. Peter tested the Altean climbing equipment, trying to make it work in the best way possible.

Then they both studied the best routes to get to the sewer entrance and then to get to Ethan’s cell. They payed special attention to the guards patrols, and the change of the guard times. Peter would be guiding Keith the whole time, but better safe than sorry.

At 12 dourai, a loud announcement of the beginning of the curfew was heard through the whole city. Once again, it hurt Keith’s ears, but at least it was shorter than the earlier message.  

He sighed.

\- Better get dressed.

Peter nodded wordlessly.

Just like the Alteans themselves, those armours had the ability to change colours to blend with the environment.

\- We were not always welcome on the planets we explored. – Peter explained – I mean, the team’s diplomat would always try to negotiate, but it failed many times. So the guards would make an invisible patrol, keeping the research team safe and trying not to show up to the locals.

\- Alteans were kinda sketchy to get what they want.

\- Tell me about it.

The armour seemed less powerful than Keith’s Paladin Armour, but it was still good protection. It was composed of an undersuit, chest plate, protection for the arms and legs and some cargo pants to wear over the suit. The whole outfit was set to dark colours. Keith, however, tied a red neckerchief. He smiled at his reflection. He loved that color.

He put the Altean climbing boots. They reached his kneecaps. They were a size or two too big for his feet, but considering that the Sulegnas could fly, he would probably need the boots. Thus, Keith wore an extra pair of socks, to see if that helped. The climbing gloves were also too big, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He tied the gloves to his wrists and hoped that it would hold.

\- We might have a problem. – he said looking at the only Altean helmet that they had, the one Keith took from the Lion’s Castle – I can’t wear this, it’d call too much attention to me.

The helmet was silver, with details in light blue and golden.

\- Good thing the Seers have our back! – Peter chipped, picking up the helmet Malsi had given them.

Burgundy with a navy blue visor.

Dark enough to hide into the night.

Peter hummed.

\- Do you think Malsi and Anisha planned this?

Keith chuckled.

\- Probably. But I’m really not complaining this time.

He put as many things he could on the cargo pants’ pockets, like a lantern and some small explosive (similar to the ones Peter had used with the blood-worms). He also tied some rope and his dagger to his belt, in case he needed that. He had picked a few feathers from doves in the street earlier, and he put them in one pocket.

One hour after the sunset, Keith and a little Peter-cam exited their ship.

\- Very well, master. – Peter said, floating around Keith’s head and speaking in a very low whisper, so only Keith could hear them with his super hearing – Let us get as fast as possible to the entrance.

\- There’s plenty of time, Pete.

\- I am worried, ok!? – they puffed annoyed – No need to waste time and get caught.

\- Aye, ma’am.

Keith walked fast, but quiet and careful towards the sewer entrance they were going to use. It was located ten blocks away from the hangar where they parked, and to avoid most patrols, they would need to take a longer path. Most street cameras were turned to the sky, since the Sulegnas could fly, and the few that pointed to the street were already hacked by Peter.

With his super hearing, Keith knew that he was passing near four patrols, but he was far enough so they wouldn’t see or hear him.

As they got closer to the castle, there were more patrols with more soldiers.

That was why Keith and Peter had picked that specific sewer entrance: it was the closer they could get safely from the castle.

Keith lifted the sewage cap as fast and quietly as possible. There was a ladder down. He closed the lid right after going down enough and finished his descent with only Peter’s small lantern to illuminate his steps.

The dirty water reached to his shins and it was cold. Keith was suddenly very happy to be wearing those two socks.

\- Why’s it so cold? – he asked aloud while turning on the lantern.

\- It is the season, master Keith. – Peter answered, turning off their lantern to save power – It is almost winter. A few more days and there will be snow on Esidarap.

\- Another reason to hurry. Ethan might freeze before his own execution.

\- That sucks. Follow me, master. Let us save our crazy friend.

They conducted Keith though a series of tunnels and water galleries towards the palace. It was hard not to feel on the edge all the time, with the constant water and rats sounds, but Keith took some deep breaths to keep his head clear.

Soon enough, they reached another ladder up.

\- We are here. – the robot announced.

Keith turned off his lantern and put it back on his pocket before climbing the ladder.

\- I deactivated the alarm and opened the door, sir. – Peter said. Their tone was even lower than before – Even if I love technology, somethings should not have an automatic lock.

\- Lucky us that they didn’t think of that before.

Keith opened the hatch quietly, just enough to look around.

He was on some kind of pipe room. The boiler, probably for bath and shower water, was in a corner. There were several pipes leading up and down and some panels with water levels, water temperature and other data of the water. There was nobody in the room, and he guessed that there wasn’t anyone nearby, by the sounds he could hear.

Keith opened the hatch and entered the room.

\- Ok, we’re in. – Keith whispered, waking towards the door and listening outside.

Apparently, there were no servants on that part of the servants’ area at that hour. Keith could hear many of them moving above them, where he supposed the kitchen was, but there was close to no sounds on that level.

Confirming his suspicion, Peter hummed.

\- I kept an eye on the palace cameras. This floor is the laundry and storage floor. There is one or two servants busy fixing some clothes, but other than that, it is empty. Most of the guards are patrolling the upper levels and the dungeons.

\- They really expect an aerial invasion. – Keith hummed in agreement – I guess it makes sense since they have wings and all, but I think they should also check the underground.

\- The Sulegnas would never consider going under the earth I think, master. It is beneath them.

Keith directed them a deadpan stare (even if Peter couldn’t see it due to the helmet).

\- Did you just make a pun?

\- Yes I did. – they chuckled – What are you going to do about it?

Keith smirked.

\- Pun-ish you.

They both snickered while Keith slowly opened the door.

\- Ok, - the human whispered – serious now. Which way to go?

\- There are three entries for the dungeon. The safest seems to be the one used for maintenance.

\- It’s the long way, right?

\- Indeed, master. But we need to be careful. We have enough time.

\- Copy that, and lead the way.

There were three underground levels, the first was only for the servants and it had the kitchen, the laundry, the sewing rooms other areas.

The second was divided close to half for the dungeon and half for storage (like big cellars and pantries). That part of the dungeon was also where they kept part of the weapons and other military stuff.

The last underground level was where the dungeons were in fact used as a prison, and was where Ethan was being kept.

There was only one entrance between the servants’ area and the dungeons. Other than that, the two parts didn’t communicate with one and another.

Peter guided him toward a series of corridors on the servants’ sector. Luckily for them, the maintenance of the dungeon started at the lowest levels. Keith has to descent some dark stars that would lead him to a corner away from Ethan’s cell.

\- Shouldn’t they patrol this area? – he asked quietly to Peter.

\- The official log says that they are patrolling the pathway between the servants’ sector and the upper levels only. Thus, if we wanted to go up, then we would have problems.

\- But why not patrol here too? It doesn’t make sense to me.

\- Hum… You are right. Let me check the other security cameras just to see if I can find an explanation.

They have reached the dungeon. Keith waited patiently for Peter’s answer.

Peter made a long and annoyed sigh.

\- The King is throwing a party. – they informed Keith with an angry tone – He is _literally_ throwing a party to celebrate that tomorrow Ethan will be executed.

Keith blinked.

\- Why didn’t we heard of this earlier?

\- Because it is a private party, master, for only loyal generals and Galra officials. It’s happening on the fifth floor, but since the kitchen is down here, they had to keep minimum security on the servants’ areas.

\- Lucky us, I guess.

\- Not exactly. The dungeons are still heavily guarded, especially near Ethan’s cell.

\- Lovely. Anyway, lead the way, Pete.

The dungeon seemed to be like a maze, with corridors built in weird ways, and not an easily recognizable pattern. Anything to make difficult for a jailbreak to happen. The low light on many corridors didn’t help at all if anyone would try to escape.

They proceeded with caution. Peter had hacked on the security central and was disguising the footage, so Keith didn’t have to worry about showing up on the feed. The major problem were the guards, who were making constant patrols all over the place, both Sulegna and Galra soldiers. Even if Peter could see the guards through the cameras, and even if Keith could hear them, it didn’t make their task of hiding any easy, especially because many cells were occupied with other prisoners.

The duo had talked a lot about the other prisoners, if they should free them or not. They decided against it for two reasons: 1) they didn’t know which prisoner was truly dangerous and which was an enemy of the King (like Ethan); and 2) they didn’t have resources to protect more than one or two people. Keith hoped he could talk with Ethan about it later.

As they were getting closer to Ethan’s cell, the corridors started to have better illumination and more soldiers. They were almost spotted several times. Keith caught himself thanking his Galra genes for the faster than average reflexes.

At last, they got to Ethan’s cell, a cell right in the middle of the dungeon. There weren’t any other prisoner around that specific area, so they entered one of the empty cells to prepare for the right moment to strike.

The prison rooms were completely bare, made of stone and with an automatic lock. Once inside, it was impossible for them to be spotted.

\- I am sending the image from the camera to your cellphone, master. – Peter told him, and they were speaking so quietly that it sounded like a faint whisper even to Keith.

\- Copy that, Peter. – he replied in an equally quiet voice.

\- The patrols are making a full circle around the corridor where the entrance to Ethan’s cell is. There are only two guards by the door. So, you have to neutralize the two standing guards quietly before entering the cell.

\- Sulegnas or Galra?

\- Galra.

\- Great! I know how to make their armour stand, so they’ll seem like they’re standing.

\- Good idea, master. The next change of the guard will happen soon and then we will need all the time we can get. We will only have about three dourashi, or about four and a half hours, before they change of the guard again.

Keith hummed.

\- Leaving will be a piece of cake then. We took only one hour and 37 minutes to get here. Carrying Ethan’ll force us to slow down, but time is on our side.

\- Maybe, but you have to consider that maybe you will have to carry Ethan on the way back. We do not know if he can walk.

\- He’s pretty light, though.

\- Yes, but do not forget that you will have to carry him through a long distance and trying to avoid the patrols.

Keith cringed.

\- Good point.

\- I can make some distractions to help that, but let us try to be fast, ok?

\- Good plan. – he chuckled.

Keith watched his phone, waiting for the moment right after the change of the guard so he would have all the extra time to escape. Peter had even added a small timer under the footage with the window to run for the guards without calling attention of the patrols. Keith would have a small window of six minutes to neutralize the guards and enter the cell.

There was a small problem: he couldn’t use his blaster on that moment. It would make noise and call the attention of other guards.

Keith couldn’t help himself but smile with some memories from when he was with the Voltron team…

 

_\- So, what's the plan? – Lance asked with a smirk – We go in there and just... pew, pew, pew! And free the prisoners?_

_Keith gave him an unimpressed stare._

_\- What was that noise?_

_\- Laser guns. – Lance replied with a smirk._

_\- No, Lance, - Hunk interrupted with a smile of his own – I think you mean... Pow-Pow, Pow!_

_\- That sounds like fireworks!_

_\- Technically, - Pidge said adjusting her glassed – they're more like... ba-choo, ba-choo, ba-choo!_

_\- Okay, enough with the bad sound effects. – Shiro commanded before letting out a small and silly smile – Besides, it's more like... blam, blam, blam!_

 

The whole situation was just so silly, and yet he remember that moment fondly while sitting in the dark. It still hurts to think about them, but it was also a good sensation.

Why were feelings so damn complicated?

\- When you were with your robot friends, - he asked Peter quietly – did you guys had silly moments?

Peter floated near him.

\- Huh? What do you mean by “silly moments”, master?

\- Like, moments when someone would tell a joke, or a pun, or make some bad sound effects… You know, silly stuff…

They stayed in silence for a moment. Keith was getting anxious that he had touched a sensitive topic.

\- Ah… nevermind. - he scratched his nape - Sorry…

Keith focused on watching the screen of his phone, desperate to let the heavy moment pass.

However, Peter chuckled softly.

\- I used to be quite the prankster, actually.

Keith turned to look at them with curiosity. Peter continued:

\- I remember the day MCHZ-0 and I teamed up to try to prank GNC-Y by pretending that we had flowers growing out of our metal cores. It was… funny for us robots. But they found out before we had the chance and they pranked us but pretending that they had an alien egg hatching inside them.

\- Sounds kinda horrific.

Peter chuckled again.

\- Yes, kind of that. Our sense of humour was… well, I guess you can say kind of twisted. To us, life and how it can grow almost everywhere is a good joke. RPR-76 recorded our reactions. We would laugh about that from time to time.

They sighed.

\- We used to laugh of RPR-76 because they had seen a paladin of Voltron once and would not shut up about it. We called it their “Blue Mirage”, since they saw the Blue Paladin.

Keith tensed a little bit at the mention of Voltron, but he stayed quiet.

Peter continued.

\- We had a special code, made out of beeps. We used it to send messages to each other without our masters noticing. Usually they were jokes, especially jokes about our masters. It was really hard not to giggle when MCHZ-0 sent them during important debriefings.

They made a sound similar to a pleased and fond sigh.

\- But why do you ask, master?

Keith looked to his hands. He let out a tiny smile (concealed by his helmet).

\- I… I was thinking about how I’ll take down the guards without making any noise. I thought about the sound of the blaster… - he still smiled with sadness – Then I remember a day, when I was with my… my friends… They were trying to imitate laser gun sounds…

He chuckled.

\- We didn’t reach an agreement. One said it was “pew pew”, other said “pow”, another said “ba-choo” and the last one said “blam-blam”. – he sighed – It was a very stupid moment, you know, but…

He couldn’t finish the sentence. He only sighed again.

Peter cam lowered a bit, until they touched Keith’s shoulder.

\- You miss them.

\- Yeah… pretty stupid, am I right? Three out of six of them voted to kill me after my transformation into my Galra form.

The robot was quiet for a moment. Than they hummed softly, still touching Keith’s shoulder.

\- It is not stupid, master. Just because they abandoned you does not mean that your love for them was unreal or that it vanished.

Keith lowered his head, holding back tears.

\- You are one of the most remarkable good people I have ever met. – Peter continued – I cannot even imagine what it would be like to be betrayed like that, but that does not change how you felt for them before it.

They made a pause.

\- Sorry, I do not know if I am making any sense.

Keith snuffled.

\- I think I get it… I just… I don’t know if I could ever forgive what they had done to me. It… It sucks…

\- Ok. Then, do not forgive them. Remembering the good times with fondness does not mean to water down your pain. It speaks more about your good nature than some form of weakness. It means that you miss to be with those who cared about you. It only shows that your heart is still soft and gentle, no matter the hardships you faced.

Keith sniffed, but let out another smile.

\- Fuck… Sometimes I forget how wise you are…

Peter was quiet for a moment.

\- I am not… I am not wise… I just had far too much time to think about my own pain I guess. It hurts like hell to be left behind in so many ways, but I am glad that it was worth for something.

\- Hey, you’re worth a lot more than that. – Keith said softly – Ligrey was a complete asshole for the way she treated you. You deserve a lot more. Don’t let her stupid views about robots get to you, you’re amazing. And we’re gonna find some new bodies to your friends. When we find my dad, he’ll know how to help.

\- Then… I look forward to meet master Lior. – they made a pause – And thank you, master Keith.

Keith blinked in confusion.

\- For what?

\- Giving me hope.

He was speechless.

\- Peter…

However, the robot interrupted their tender moment. The small camera raised from Keith’s shoulder.

\- Master, the guard is changing.

Keith looked back to his cellphone. Two Galra soldiers showed up with two Sulegnas. The new Galra soldiers assumed the post while the old ones followed the Sulegna. Now that Keith thought about it, he only saw Sulegna patrols and mixed patrols (Galra and Sulegna), no full Galra patrol. Was it because they would get lost on the maze?

That could work on his advantage if necessary.

The two Sulegnas and the two old Galra soldiers walked away. The two new soldiers stood their positions. They talked with each other and chuckled.

Keith watched the patrol pass and his six-minute window to open up.

It was time.

Keith opened the door and ran as quietly as he could towards the guards.

His knife was already in his hand. He surprised the guards by throwing it on the chest of the guard farther away from him. Before the second guard could react, Keith tackled them, grabbing their neck and breaking it. The other guard was still standing, even if he had Keith’s dagger in his chest, but he was slower now, giving Keith enough time to grab the dagger again and twist, ending the guard’s suffering.

Keith panted, lowering the second body to the ground quietly.

Ok, so far so good.

When he was on the Voltron team, they didn’t think too much about the lives they took on their quest to save the universe. Sometimes they would talk, the five paladins, five kids forced to grow way too fast, sitting on their main common room in a grave silence.

Lance was always the most vocal about how killing, even if it was the enemy, pained him.

Pidge was the quietest, repeating a mantra that they did what they had to do to save those they love.

Hunk liked to cuddle someone while he talked, like a comfort teddy bear.

Keith himself would usually express his anger with that war that he never wanted to fight just to begin with, but that he couldn’t get away anymore (he preferred to die than to let innocent people suffer).

Shiro was maybe the only one who didn’t talk about what he was feeling. He had friendly and wise words to tell the others, but never a word about how he felt. Only his nightmares, which made him wake up screaming and punching things.

Other than that, there was no formal worry about the people they killed.

Lior taught him differently.

 

_“We have to honour the dead if we can, even our enemies,” he said once, cleaning his rifle in an afternoon when Keith wasn’t feeling well due to his super hearing (they had stayed inside the whole day)._

_“Life is sacred, boy.” he continued “and it’s up to us, the ones who take life, to honour it.”_

_Keith had moved on the bed. A caravan of peddlers was passing by (two streets from where they were) and it was making far too much noise. He still wasn’t fully used to the hearing._

_“How do we do that?” he asked softly._

_Lior hummed._

_“One of the last nations of my home planet had an old tradition before extinction. They used to soak a feather of a flying bird on the blood of the fallen saying that their fight was over. Then they let the feather fly in an open field, so the dead could reach the afterlife.”_

_He sighed._

_“I’ll never know if my mother was from that nation, but that is the thing I choose to believe and to honour those who’re gone.”_

 

Keith had picked the feathers of the colourful blue doves he saw around Esidarap (he made sure that they were from doves, not the Sulegnas. That would be weird, he guessed) especially for that purpose.

He rearranged the bodies, locking the armours and forcing the corpses to stand. Then he picked one of the feathers and soaked on the guard’s wound.

\- Your fight is over. – he mumbled, putting the first feather away.

The second guard didn’t have any open wound (since Keith broke his neck), so he made a small cut on their chest and soaked the second feather.

\- Your fight is over.

Peter cam moved beside him in distress.

\- Master, the patrol is coming!

They didn’t need to say, since Keith could hear the guards, but he was grateful for heads up.

\- Is the door open?

As if magic, the lock from Ethan’s cell open quietly.

\- It is now. – Peter said, floating towards it.

Keith entered the cell and closed the door. He could hear the patrol passing by. Just like all the other times, there was no incidents and no issues.

Both Keith and Peter sighed in relief.

\- Who the fuck are you? – Ethan asked with wariness.

The duo turned to look at him.

Ethan was chained to the wall farther from the door. There were chains in his neck and arms. Just like the feed from earlier that day, he was still beaten and with his hands tied behind his back. He had a swollen eye, broken lip and some dried blood on his face. His left wing was broken, twisted in some weird angle. He was staring warily at Keith and Peter.

\- Someone who came to save your life. – Keith answered, putting his dagger back on the sheath.

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

\- Why?

Keith sighed, taking off his helmet.

\- Principles, I guess. If someone’s fighting against the Galra, I’m in.

The Sulegna’s expression morphed into shock.

\- You! You’re the mutt from Yjilia!

Keith glared at him.

\- Don’t call me that.

\- It’s what you are!

\- It is really rude, to say the least, to call any hybrid like that. – Peter said with distain – Especially one that came here to save you.

\- I don’t remember asking for his help! You probably have some Galra secret agenda to fuck up with the resistance, just like the dirty mu-

Keith didn’t think, he just reacted, walking fast to Ethan and punching him right in the face.

\- _First of all_ , - Keith started with anger – no sane hybrid would **ever** side with the Galra. So stop saying such bullshit.

Ethan frowned.

\- What?

\- _Second,_ I’m the guy who came here to save you out of pure principle. Because together we might have a chance against the Galra. And third: Stop being a stubborn jerk and think about your own people for a fucking minute. They need you and instead of being practical and trying to form alliances, you’re acting like a baby throwing a tantrum! If you _really_ want to help your people, start acting like a leader!

Ethan was agape and he blinked with surprise to Keith’s outburst. Keith glared at him.

Peter was the one who broke the tension.

\- Master Keith, we do not have time to waste.

Keith took a deep breath, massaging his forehead.

\- Yeah, you’re right, Peter.

He had brought some twisted piece of metal with him to use as picklock tools. Keith kneeled down beside Ethan to free him from the neck chain.

It had been a while since Keith had used that ability. It had been fundamental to master the picklock technique because many foster families and orphanages tried to take his mom’s dagger away from him. He couldn’t have that. The dagger was all what was left, after some mean kids in an overcrowded foster family house burned the few pictures he still had of his mom. Luckily for him that the lock was very similar to the ones from Earth.

He removed the chain from Ethan’s neck and moved to free his arms.

\- … thank you… - Ethan said quietly and grudgingly – For coming all the way here to rescue me…

Keith hummed.

\- You can thank me later, when we’re outta here.

Ethan nodded. He still seemed resentful to have to work with a hybrid, but at least he was being practical at that moment and ignoring his own bias.

\- I don’t think we’re properly introduced. I’m Ethan, Ethan Kirios Gasen Uri, Crown Prince of Nevaeh and the Sulegnas.

As soon as Keith freed his hands, he extended his right hand for a handshake.

\- Keith, Keith Kogane. – Keith introduced himself shaking Ethan’s hand – And this is my friend Peter.

\- Hi! – Peter chirped.

\- Ok, Prince Ethan. We don’t have much time. Can you walk?

Keith helped him stand up.

\- Yeah, I can. My wings are useless, though.

Keith nodded, already pulling him towards the door.

\- Don’t worry. The plan’s to escape through the sewers anyway.

\- Wait!

Ethan stopped following Keith.

\- I need to get my sword first.

Keith blinked before scowling him.

\- Are you fucking serious!? Forget the sword! Think of your people!

\- I am! – he stared at the hybrid with urgency in his eyes – I know that the resistance would be destabilized without me. But without the sword, we lose a symbol of hope.

\- It’s just a sword!

\- It’s not! – Ethan sighed deeply – That sword has power and a blessing. Whenever Nevaeh is in danger, the spirit of the sword, the Unburned Phoenix, chooses a Champion to unleash the power of the sword and help us.

Keith rolled his eyes.

\- It’s probably just a legend.

\- Maybe, since it has been hundreds years since the last time that happened. – he nodded with determination – But my people believe that whoever has the sword also has the Phoenix spirit and peace on their side. The Champion’s a symbol too powerful to ignore. If my uncle keep it, even if the Champion never shows up, the people’ll see that as a sign that his dictatorial and usurper reign is blessed while the resistance is not.

Ethan grabbed Keith’s arm with desperation.

\- Please! I know that it sounds stupid, but we need all the hope we can get.

\- Hope won’t give you an army to fight.

\- Yeah. But rebellions are built on hope.

Keith blinked and stared at him.

He couldn’t hold his laugh any longer.Thus, he snickered and snorted with a smile.

Ethan kept a determined expression and frowned angrily at Keith’s laugh.

\- Ok, you won me with that quote, Cassian Andor.

The prince blinked, the anger turning into confusion.

\- Cassian Andor?

\- Nevermind. – Keith sighed – I’ll explain another time.

\- Master, even if we want to get the sword, it is almost impossible to go to the upper levels. – Peter said, moving up and down anxiously.

Ethan looked at them.

\- And why’s that, Peter?

\- There are guards and patrols everywhere, your highness. Even just leaving the dungeons is almost impossible.

The prince smirked.

\- I know another way, one that my uncle doesn’t know about, so there’s no patrols. I just need to know where the sword is.

\- Probably with your uncle. – Keith hummed – He was wearing it today during the announcement.

\- I don’t think so. Uncle Joten _hates_ to walk around with any weapons. He was always physically weak, as my father told me many times, so he avoids carrying weapons around.

Peter hummed.

\- He is right! Look at your phone.

Keith picked the phone from his pocket. Peter showed another security camera image. It was from a big dining room, with a huge table. A Galra General was sitting on the head of the table and King Joten sat beside her.

\- You can swipe your screen to see from other angles, but you will not find any sword with the usurper.

Ethan stood beside Keith, staring at the phone too.

\- The asshole’s throwing a fucking party to the _Galra_. – he mumbled annoyed before adding in a normal voice – Try the throne room. I bet my uncle left it there, since he’d only use it on special occasions. It’s probably on the Champion’s Pinnacle.

Peter hummed again, as if they were thinking. Then they made a surprised and happy sound.

\- Correct, your highness! – they chirped – It is in a stone in the middle of the throne room!

They changed the image on Keith’s phone, displaying now a circular room. There were ten rolls of seats getting higher and higher, like big steps of a stair for giants. On the highest level, there was a private box with the throne. A marmoreal flawless pinnacle stood with Ethan’s sword spiked on top in the middle of the room.

Ethan smiled.

\- I know how to get there in an easy way, and I know a way out of the palace.

Keith hummed and looked at him.

\- Ok, what’s your plan?

\- First, we need to go to cell number 19, 44 or 63.

\- And why exactly do we need to go there?

\- When my father, King Gasen, assumed the throne, 30 years ago, he already suspected that my uncle could try a coup. So he secretly built some secret pathways through all the castle for any sort of emergency he could think of. One of said hypothetical emergencies was bombing. These three cells would work as bunkers for us.

\- I’m not doubting your father, but how can you be certain that you uncle didn’t find out about the secret pathways?

Ethan grinned.

\- The architect was my mom. She was the queen _and_ the Master Builder of the Kingdom. She’d rather die than to betray my father, but she already died ten years ago anyway. The only people alive who knows about those are me the last of the construction works who helped build the pathways. She’s Saratio, my right hand woman. She and her whole family always were loyal to my parents and me.

\- How can you be so certain that she won’t betray you?

The prince rolled his eyes.

\- She helped me escape during the coup. If it wasn’t for her, I’d be long dead.

Keith shrugged and nodded.

\- Ok, fair enough.

\- The closest cell from what I can see is cell number 44. – Peter said in a pensive tone – But a prisoner already occupies that cell. Cell number 19 is too far away, and nearer the dungeon main entrance.

\- Which means more guard patrols. – Ethan nodded.

\- So, cell 63 will do. – Keith concluded – Peter, lead the way.

\- Hey! I know this dungeon like the palm of my hand! – Ethan complained.

\- Yeah, but they can see the cameras’ feed and watch for patrols.

Ethan pouted.

\- Ok, fine! But I’ll be the guide once we reach the secret pathway.

Keith put his helmet back.

\- As you wish, your highness.

They waited in silence by the door until the six-minute window in between patrols was open again. Ethan was surprised when he saw the guards standing by the door, but he relaxed as soon as he realized they were dead.

Neither Peter nor Ethan said in which cell they were, but if Keith had to guess, he would say 48 or 49. The doors weren’t numbered, but he guessed that they had a system on the command centre.

As careful as they did to get to Ethan’s cell, they advanced towards cell number 63. Part of the way was similar to the path they had took to get to Ethan’s cell, but at some point they made a turn to the left and Keith didn’t recognize the way anymore. Ethan’s broken wing trailed behind him, and Keith couldn’t help but worry if the noise it was making was actually loud or if it was just his super-hearing playing tricks with him.

They had some narrow escapes, but they finally reached cell number 63 and entered it quietly.

Just like Ethan’s cell, that was a bare room with stone and metal walls. It had some chains on the walls to hold prisoners and nothing more.

\- Ok, we’re here. Now what? – Keith asked, raising the visor of his helmet to look at Ethan.

The prince was studying the stone wall opposite to the cell door and counting the rocks, searching for something. He made a quiet “Ah-há!” when he found what he was looking for and stood on the tip of his feet, stretching his arm and pushing one of the stones.

That part of the wall moved, like a door being opened and revealing the entrance to the secret pathway.

Ethan looked over his shoulder grinning.

\- Follow me! I know the way!

Keith and Peter stared at each other before shrugging and following the prince. Ethan pulled a lever and closed the door as soon as they were all inside the corridor.

\- Do you have a lantern?

Peter lighted their little light and Keith gave his lantern to Ethan.

\- Great. Follow me.

The secret pathway was actually a secret maze. There were many corridors and stairs. It was all made of stone walls accordingly to the palace’s ambiance, probably for camouflage. For example, on the dungeons, the walls were made of the same dark stone, however as soon as they got above the ground, the stones were lighter and adjusted in a different disposition. Some walls were made of wood, like the back of bookcases. At some parts, there were levers and hinges, like doors (ways in and out). There was no light there, but here and there were some small ventilation grids that allowed some light and to see inside the rooms of the palace (the prince asked for their silence whenever they passed one of those and he would turn off the lantern). If it wasn't for Ethan guiding them, the duo would be completely lost.

The two breathing people were out of breath after some time climbing stairs non-stop.

\- How long ‘til the throne room? – Keith asked after the fifth set of stairs.

\- We’re almost there. – Ethan answered breathlessly – The exit to the pathway is on the eleventh floor.

Keith groaned.

\- Again, is that sword really necessary?

\- Yes. – Ethan looked over his shoulder. He had his eyebrows frowned and his eyes hard. His jaw was clenched - We’re almost there.

Keith groaned again.

\- We have to hurry then. We don’t have much time.

They made ten floors before they needed a brief break. Since they were three floors below the ground, there was other four floors left. Ethan kept repeating “We’re almost there” like a mantra, and he looked ahead with focused look in his eyes, clenched jaw and a frown in his brow. Like a man I a mission. Even the pain in his wing wasn't able to stop him. He clenched his teeth, held the member and kept walking.

\- We’re… almost… there. - he panted looking up to the next staircase.

He seemed so determined that it was hard to doubt his reasons to get that sword. Maybe that was the only reason that refrained Keith from complaining.

They finally got to the eleventh floor.

They stopped to catch their breath again. Ethan made a gesture asking for silence.

He looked inside the room through the ventilation grid.

\- It's clear. - he announced, walking towards a lever and pulling it - But be careful. We’re high in the throne room and you don't have wings.

The secret door opened to the inside, and it was hidden behind a purple tapestry. Ethan pulled it aside and signalled with his head for Keith and Peter to enter the room.

They were beside the throne.

Literally that.

The white stone of the Monarch's chair was on Keith's immediate left.

The throne room was a circular room with at least two floors high. As Keith had already seen in the screen of his phone, there were a series of seat rolls for people to sit. Dark wood rails separated the rolls, and there were two extra doors between the fifth and sixth roll of seats (the doors were open, letting it show part of the halls). On the bottom of the room, there was a door in and a podium, maybe for people to plead to the Monarch. The throne was on the highest platform on the room, above all the other seats and at least one metre above the last level and the only one without rails. It was a white stone chair with purple pillows for the back and the seat. There was an official door on the other side of it, for the Monarch privacy and protection maybe. Above the throne, there was only the blue dome and arches holding it. The whole room seemed to be decorated in purple, and although the yellow wing of the King’s symbol was in a purple tapestry behind the throne, the Galra Empire Emblem was predominant.

Ethan grimaced while looking around.

\- Uncle redecorated. - he sneered.

\- I assume that it was not always all purple, Mr. Kirios.

\- You’re right, metal man. It used to be better.

\- I am no man, sir.

Ethan looked at Keith a little weirded out. Keith shrugged.

\- They are sensitive about their gender.

\- Erm… my bad, metal… person?

Keith smiled and nodded.

The sword was spiked in a marmoreal pinnacle that rose from behind the pleader’s podium. It was a column that was high enough so the sword was on the Monarch’s eye level. The stone was white and it had many delicate looking carvings on it of mythical birds and flames. It was a true masterpiece.

\- I hope you don't mind I destroy the pinnacle a little, your highness. - Keith said, picking up his rope - Since we’re in a hurry right now.

Ethan nodded with a serious expression.

\- It's for the greater good.

The rope was prepared for climbing, so it had a hook on one of the tips, ideal to grab on one of the arches, so Keith could swing back and forth. He was glad that he trained that that kind of moving around (since the Voltron team was prepared to infiltrate any Galra building).

He gave Ethan his helmet (that was a little too big for his comfort), his blaster and his dagger, all the things that could get on Keith’s way. Then Keith activated the climbing boots and swung towards the pinnacle. The boots broke many of the delicate carvings but they held Keith in place. Peter floated and now was with him, but a little above the column.

The pinnacle was flat enough for him to grab precariously before activating his gloves. He was a little wary if they would work properly (since they were old as balls and they didn't exactly charge it fully due to their small power crystal), but they seemed to be fully functional. He tied the rope on his belt and he wrapped the rest on his leg (for good measure).

It was a flat white surface with the sword in the middle.

Grab it and walk away.

It was supposed to be simple and easy.

But since when Keith's life had ever been fucking easy?

\- Hey! Who the fuck are you? - a Sulegna guard showed up coming from the hall in the left.

Four guards entered the room, already with their weapons in their hands. Probably a Sulegna patrol in the wrong time for Ethan and Keith.

At least Ethan seemed to be ready for that, since he shot the guard almost immediately.

The problem was that, of the remaining guards, one ran to ring the alarm and the other two took flight to attack Keith. Other four guards entered the room from the other door, probably after hearing the shot.

The prince was already defending and shooting.

Keith was still defenceless.

He took a shot on his back. He didn't know how his armour held up.

His only chance would be to grab the sword and try to defend himself while swinging back.

Part of his plan worked: the sword left the pinnacle swiftly. Like a warm knife cutting through butter. However, the glove chose that moment to fail. Keith’s left hand slipped. If it wasn’t for the rope holding him, he would have fallen to his demise.

The good thing of having slipped from the column holding the pinnacle was that he avoided death on the last second, accidentally dodging the fists blow of the guard’s mace. Ethan shot the guard on the sequence, but he wouldn’t be fast enough to shoot the next guard.

Keith was now holding only on the Altean rope tied on the dome’s arch. His left hand held if for his dear life, but with the guards flying in his direction, he was as good as dead.

His only weapon was a sword that didn’t look so sharp to be used against maces. Besides, any shot could pierce through his armour (it wasn’t that good of an armour, it was just all what he had at the moment).

To sum up, Keith was screwed.

Well, he wouldn’t die there if he could help it.

If a sword were all that he had, a sword he would use.

Even if that damn thing broke when it clashed with the mace, Keith could still try.

The guard swung the mace with both of her hands aiming for Keith’s head.

He raised the sword to block the attack.

Keith was right on one thing: one of the weapons did break.

However, it wasn’t the sword.

The blade glow in shiny white right before bursting into flames. It broke the mace and a blaze in the form of a bird flew from it.

All the Sulegnas in the room stopped to look at the bird.

It was growing as it flew and making the air in the room be hard to breathe. The bird flew around the pinnacle and higher. It broke the dome and went even higher before emitting a long and angry sound and disappearing.

Like a war cry (or a war caw, if one wanted to be precise).

The Sulegnas were mesmerized with that.

Keith didn’t stop to watch the fireworks.

He used the moment to kick the guard on the chest, so he could have the boost to go back to the Monarch’s balcony. He let go of the rope and grabbed Ethan’s arm.

\- Let’s go!

Ethan just stared at him. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were high. He was agape.

Keith gritted his teeth and pulled him.

\- Come fucking on, your highness.

\- Come on! – Peter joined – I cannot hold the alarm for much longer!

Ethan was still dazzled while Keith dragged him towards the official door and away from the throne room. He stared at Keith in complete awe.

\- Ethan, where’s the next entrance to the secret pathway?

At that point, the sword had stopped burning or glowing and was quiet on Keith’s hand. Ethan shook his head to gather his thoughts back.

\- This way!

Then entered the secret path just in time to hear the beginning of the alarm.

Once again, Ethan guided them through a series of dark corridors that seemed to cross the whole castle.

They went down again, but this time it was even below the dungeons.

There was a set of stairs that went lower than any other level in the castle, even the sewers. How they built that without calling any attention was a mystery to Keith. Down on that rabbit hole, there was a train cart in a long rail that went to the darkness of a long tunnel.

\- Here’s our way out. – Ethan said out of breath – It might take a while to turn it on, since the technology is a little outdated…

\- Does it have a signal? – Peter asked.

\- I think so.

\- Then, do not worry. I will take care of this. – they chirped.

Almost immediately, the machine turned itself on, just like magic.

Peter squealed like an excited child.

\- Holy heavens! This technology is _a-ma-zing_! – they sing-sang before continuing in a gleeful babble – It is all automatized with a code so mathematically elegant than almost makes me cry! The variables on the rails are calculated to the point! Even the Olkarie did not have this beauty and grace ten thousand years ago and they were already the top tier back then! Oh, I remember reading about Madame Hed Lan Amar back in the day and her great contributions. I actually had to ran a few cycles using her program when I entered the palace. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since she designed it. Although, one have to admit, Lan Amar was a-

\- Pidge. – Keith interrupted the science babble rolling his eyes.

The robot stopped and stared at Keith.

\- Why did you just called me “Pidge”?

Keith widened his eyes before looking down. His shoulders fell and he could feel the old sadness slipping to his face.

\- Sorry… you reminded me of someone I used to know…

Peter stared at him. It was almost impossible to decipher their stare when they were using his cameras (his original body was very expressive for someone who was made of metal).

\- Ok... - the robot said softly, before landing he camera softly over Keith's hair, like a soft hand petting his head.

\- Guys, I know you're having a moment, but we've gotta go. - Ethan said entering the cart - We need to get to Nede as fast as we can before my uncle starts a blockage.

Keith raised his head again.

\- R-right.

\- I am already on the system. - Peter informed.

They both entered the cart and the vehicle already started to move. The initial sound hurt Keith’s ears a little, but soon enough the sound was smooth and bearable. It would be soothing if it wasn’t still loud to his sensitive hearing.

There were seats on both sides of it. Ethan had sat on one of them and stared at Keith as if studying him intensely. Keith took a deep breath and sat in front of him before offering him the sword’s hilt.

\- Here's your sword, your highness. Cool trick that with the fire, by the way.

He didn't take the sword, but kept staring at Keith.

\- How can _a mutt_ be the Phoenix’s Champion? The Flame Keeper?

Keith clenched his fist on the sword hilt and took that back. He glared at the prince.

Peter hit Ethan with their camera.

\- Why are you still acting like an asshole!? We have just saved your stupid life and got your stupid sword!

The prince tried to cover his head. Keith threw the sword on the floor at Ethan's feet.

\- We’ll get out on the first stop. You're good to go on your own now.

He picked his helmet, blaster and dagger.

Peter made an annoyed and displeased sound before floating towards Keith.

Ethan frowned, studying Keith and massaging his own head.

\- Look, I know you said that no hybrid would side with the Galra, but as far as I know, Galra-mutts and Galra are just the same! I almost never see the mutts alone, and when I do, they're _always_ causing havoc!

Keith stared at him with raised eyebrow and frowned lips.

\- So you conveniently ignored that all the hybrids “accompanying” the Galra were held in chains.

Ethan’s frown deepened. Keith continued.

\- And conveniently ignored that all the “havoc” were they either trying to escape or to free other hybrids.

The prince blinked and his face morphed into surprise. He raised eyebrows and blinked his golden eyes. As if he had just some unexpected enlightenment moment.

\- I… I've never noticed that before. Now that you said it… kinda seems obvious…

\- No shit. - Keith rolled his eyes.

\- How observing of you. - Peter added with irony (maybe it was their way to roll their eye).

Ethan frowned his lips and his brow.

\- Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention to the Galra society. I was busy trying to keep _my_ people safe. Besides, you mutts are _always_ with the Galra.

Keith just clenched his hands this time.

\- Oh, for the love of… - Peter groaned - They are slaves! _Slaves_ , Mr Kirios! Stop being so egotistical! Your people are not the only one fighting the Galra Empire or the only ones suffering because of it!

Ethan crossed his arms still frowning and leaning to his back.

\- I don't see how the mutts’ mothers would be suffering from whoreing themselves to the Galra. So maybe their children deserve to be slaves.

Peter’s cam made sounds of overheating.

\- You asshole!

They threatened to fly towards Ethan and hit him again. Keith held Peter.

\- Peter, enough. This won't solve anything.

\- It will damn well make him show some respect. - although they still seemed angry, they backed off.

Ethan grinned.

\- Did I struck a nerve, mutt? Was your mommy some cheap  purple whore?

Although he felt his blood boiling, Keith also felt too tired to feel anger.

He was just exhausted of having the whole universe against the hybrids, exhausted of being alone (except for Peter) and to have those kind of bias rubbed in his face as if they were the utmost truth.

He slouched in his chair and answered in a sad tone.

\- They raped our mothers so they could have us as slaves.

Ethan’s eyebrows shot up. His eyes widened comically and his jaw was hanging.

\- What…?

\- They have some Druid divisions specialized on that. They search for planets that are still not developed enough to travel farther than their solar system. At first, they test the waters, kidnapping a few women in secret and impregnating them. - he sighed looking down - Some are lucky and don't look Galra. At least not if they stay on their home planet. We don't know why these people shift once they leave the planet. But the majority of the hybrids will resemble Galra. Then they invade the planet, kill the men and force the women to bear baby after baby so they could use them as slaves.

He laughed humourlessly, with some tears in his eyes.

\- The perfect slaves, don't you think? Infertile so they can't outnumber the purebloods, most of them trained since a very early age, and similar enough to the Galra so nobody would help them in case they tried to escape.

Ethan had uncrossed his arms and his hands laid in his lap. His shoulders had dropped and he still had that horrified expression on his face. He was even paler now.

Keith looked straight to Ethan's golden eyes again.

\- So, yeah. You struck a nerve. You're blaming my mother for being kidnapped and raped. In case you don't know, what you're saying fucking hurts.

Ethan gulped.

Keith stood and walked to the other side of the cart, trying to put as much distance from the prince as he could.

It wasn’t much. The cart had only about four meters of length. The front had the command controls and the windshield, and the rest of the vehicle had benches on both sides.

They had been sitting in the side farther from the controls, thus Keith sat on the operator’s chair to get away and to turn his back to Ethan. He watched the long and dark tunnel passing by.

Peter followed him quietly.

\- Are you ok, master Keith? - they asked in their low tone that made Keith be the only one hearing them clearly.

Keith sighed.

\- Not really. - he replied just as quiet - I just want to go back to our ship and sleep.

Peter made a soft sound and landed on his head again, like a soft petting. The human sighed again and smiled. He was glad to have Peter with him.

They continued in silence. Keith could feel Ethan staring at him and he could hear him being restless. The prince would try to articulate something, but then he would close his mouth again and stay in silence. He had picked up the sword, though.

At last, the Sulegna took a deep breathe.

\- I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t know…

\- Yeah, no shit.

There was a pause, as if Ethan had cringed.

\- Still, what I said was really… - he made a pause, looking for a word.

\- Insensitive? Rude? Cruel? Assholish? - Peter provided with an unimpressed tone. They were still resting the camera over Keith’s head, but they had turned around to stare/glare at the prince.

Ethan made another pause.

\- ...Yeah… all that… - he took another deep breath - I shouldn’t have called any hybrid by that, especially you. Not after you saved my life.

Keith still didn’t look at him. He kept staring ahead to the dark tunnel.

Ethan sighed and walked to sit near the duo.

\- I’m sorry, Keith. I was a complete asshole. I’ll respect you and your people, as I should have been doing already.

That made him turn looking back at the prince. Ethan was biting his lip and fidgeting with his sword.

Keith sighed.

\- Yeah. Whatever. I’ll be leaving as soon as you’re safe with your allies.

Ethan’s eyes widened in panic.

\- But you're the Keeper of the Phoenix’s Flame! The Fire Champion! You can't just leave us!

Keith scowled and fully turned to look at him.

\- I can do whatever I want. Why the fuck would I stay here, only to be treated like shit? And why the fuck you keep calling me those?

\- The sword chose you. - he picked the blade again, holding it on his lap - Remember when I told you that the sword was a blessing?

He waited until Keith nodded reluctantly.

\- This is it. That's the blessing. That power that _you_ woke up.

He sighed.

\- The official holo-record shows that in the Last Great War, thousands of  years ago, the last Phoenix of the whole planet, the Sacred Flame Bird, blessed a warrior to end the war and unify Nevaeh. That warrior was our first Monarch, Queen Galacien Zara Lorici Uri Prima, and her sword saved that blessing, preserving the Phoenix spirit forever. The legend says that whenever Nevaeh is in peril, a new warrior, the Keeper of the Flame or the Phoenix’s Champion, will rise and help us. It had happened many times. The last Champion, Sien, the Brave Rose, raised three hundred years ago, the first time the Galra tried to conquer our solar system. My whole family had been helping protect the planet since Sien’s death, including my dad, King Gasen Kirios Yori Urgi Septim. That until my uncle’s coup.

He offered the sword to Keith.

\- And the Unburned Phoenix chose you.

Keith didn't accept it. He stared at the sword. He still felt anger, but he also was feeling too tired.

Exhausted.

\- I don't want it.

Ethan was horrified.

\- But why? If it was because I treated you badly-

\- You were an asshole. - Peter interrupted. Their tone was icy.

(Very protective of their only alive friend).

The prince looked away.

\- Yeah, I was and I’m sorry. - he sighed before looking at Keith again - If that's the reason, I am deeply sorry. I was an asshole indeed. From now on, I'll respect you and all your people, any hybrid.

Keith looked back at Ethan's golden eyes.

\- Yeah, but what about the others? What about the rest of _your_ people? What about other planets? What about the rest of the universe? - he took a deep breath - I’m… I’m _tired_ , prince Ethan. I know that I should take it. I came here to take a stand and help you, but… I'm tired…

Ethan didn't stop offering the sword, but he lowered his eyes again.

\- I'm sorry…

\- Yeah, you already said that.

\- No, I mean, I'm sorry for the way the whole universe have been treating you. I… I’m really feeling like a jerk. I bet most people treat you like that. And I’m sorry. - he sighed - I understand if you don’t want to take the sword, even if it chose you.

He chuckled with a sad smile.

\- I kinda deserve that, actually. You, the Keeper of the Flame, saved my life twice and I was a jerk.

\- Ethan…

\- I’m not saying that so you feel sorry for me. It’s just that… - he seemed like he was going to cry - I’m not half of the good leader and great man my dad was, and it seems like I just keep screwing up everything over and over again.

He sniffed.

\- I think you’d like my dad best. He was a wise man and commanded respect. I… I’m not half the man he was…

Ethan seemed younger, like a lost child clutching to the sword like a comfort blanket. A boy forced to grow up too fast and lead a rebellion. His parents’ legacy was too heavy for his shoulders.

Keith could relate to that.

He put his hands over Ethan’s. The sword was between them.

\- You’re doing your best, and that’s what matter right now.

Peter seemed to nod.

\- You can improve from there, Mr Kirios.

\- Yeah… - he sighed - But how many people will need to die until I learn?

\- More than what you’re comfortable with, that’s for sure. - Keith sighed.

\- Wow… You really don’t sugarcoat things, huh?

\- Lies won’t help us here, no matter how much they make us feel better about ourselves. This is war, and we always lose far too many people during war. The thing’s that we’re fighting not to save everybody, but to save anyone we can.

Ethan looked at him mesmerized.

Keith continued.

\- We fight to save our family, our friends, and the innocent people we don’t even know about. We fight to preserve our lives and our freedom. People’ll die on the process, and it’ll hurt like hell, but we have to keep fighting to save all those who’re still alive.

The prince opened and closed his mouth a few times, still mesmerized.

Keith couldn't help but remember of Shiro.

That sounded like something he would say. He probably would have been more suave than Keith (who was admittedly very blunt), but in the end the message was the same.

He pushed that thought away as hard as he could. It wasn't the time to mourn his lost good life.

Ethan looked at their hands.

\- I… I’ve never thought like that…

\- It’s ok. You’re learning. - Keith sighed again and pulled the sword to his lap - And I can help you. Maybe not ‘till the end of the war, but for a while.

Ethan sniffed, and let out a tearful smile.

\- Thank you, Keith.

\- Don’t mention it, your highness.

\- You can call me just Ethan. - he cleaned some tears, but others fell from his eyes anyway - And I mean it. Thank you _so much_ for staying, even if for just one day.

Keith shrugged.

Ethan tried to smile again, while still fighting some tears.

\- Can I ask you a few questions? I… I really, _really_ want to know more about the hybrids…

Tentatively, they started to talk.

Ethan was 21 years old (although the Sulegnas had longer days, their development seemed to be similar to the humans) and had grown on the very same palace they escaped from that night. His father, King Gasen, was preparing him since he was a kid to be king someday. He had a little sister, Galacien (named after the legendary queen, although he would call her by the nickname “Gala”), who had been killed with their father when his uncle seized power. He shared many little stories about his life, like the fun days during the combat training with his friends or like the parties and balls that his family would throw from time to time. Until the coup, Ethan seemed to have an easy life, even with the Galra constant threat. The weight of the throne seemed to have been his only preoccupation, and even that was more of a distant worry (since he would only assume after his father died).

\- Well, - Ethan laughed – even with the Galra trying to invade us from time to time, we could manage with our alliance with the other planets governments. Dealing with the inner political parties, though, would be my major problem. Each continent have at least three relevant parties, most of them fighting among themselves for the power and fighting against the other continent parties. It’s a nightmare! And don’t get me get started on the economy!

He laughed and had a big smile on his face.

Keith cringed.

\- Sounds hard and boring.

Ethan laughed again.

\- Oh, yes, it’s fucking hard to just start to grasp what the hell’s going on most of the time. But it is _fascinating_! I miss those classes like hell. – he sighed – That and travelling around with dad so he could teach Gala and me about diplomacy for real.

He chuckled, but he looked sad again.

\- She hates the diplomacy, but she loves to meet new guys. Quite a party girl Gala is… was...

Keith put a hand on his knee sympathetically.

\- I’m sorry for your loss, Ethan.

Ethan sighed his tears away before turning back to Keith.

\- What about you, Keith?

\- What about me?

\- How did you went from a slave to a rebel?

Keith looked away.

\- I… I don’t like talking too much about it…

The prince nodded.

\- I can imagine why… It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything.

The hybrid sighed.

\- I guess I have to tell you _something_ since you shared your life with me.

Ethan smiled gently.

\- As long as you are comfortable doing so.

Keith shared the same clean version he had told Peter: he talked a lot about his mom, his childhood and then about his dad. He talked about how he found out about the hybrids and how that made him desolated. The bits about Voltron were censored into a very edited version, with minimum details as possible about the team and about his own transformation (he described them as a group of freedom fighters and didn't give many more details). However, the little he told seemed to cover how that part of his story hurt him, for Ethan was the one putting his hand on Keith’s knee this time.

\- I’m sorry for what you went through, Keith.

Keith just shrugged.

Ethan seemed to get the clue and then he turned to Peter with a smile.

\- What about you, metal person?

By their tone of voice, Peter was beaning with the attention.

Keith was yawning, though. It was way past his bedtime and there were already some action that night.

Peter touched his shoulder gently.

\- You should sleep, master.

\- Would you two be ok on your own?

Ethan smiled.

\- It’s fine. I slept a lot while I was in the dungeon, even with the pain. You should rest and save your energies.

\- Do not worry, master Keith! I will take care of Mr. Kirios.

\- Hey!

Keith chuckled and adjusted himself for a nap on some of the benches on the other side of the cart.

He was asleep in no time.

It wasn't the best place to sleep, but Keith had had worse. The environment, however, heavily influenced his dreams. He still heard Peter and Ethan talking quietly, and he still imagined the cart, but with the surreal twists that only a dream can have.

At some point, there was one of Yukiko’s dragons sitting in front of him.

She was young, maybe younger than him by two or three years. She looked to be mixed race, with an angular face and rounder eyes in a lighter shade of brown. There was also something on her that really reminded Keith of Yukiko. Her hair was short with the tips dyed in neon green (Keith kinda remembered seeing her on the dragons meeting, but since he was in a terrible state of mind, he wasn't sure, even with that colourful hair). She wore a traditional high school uniform from Japan, with a navy blue skirt and white blouse. She didn’t use shoes though. A small dragon (about 20 cm) made of purple and green smoke fled around her.

She wasn’t a seer (she didn’t have the weird “glean” the seer eyes had), but her smile was just as smug as one.

The girl was smiling at Keith.

\- Grandpa said that he already talked to you. - she said, with the dragon lazily making a circle around her head.

\- Who’re you? - Keith asked, staring at her in his dream.

\- I’m Sora.

\- And who is your grandfather?

She snorted.

\- Kenji. No other dragon besides him and great-granny talked to you directly yet. - Sora laughed - It’s so weird to call him by the name.

Uncle Kenji had indeed said that “his girls” wanted to talk to Keith.

\- Nice to meet you, Sora.

\- Me too, Keith. - she grinned - I’d shake your hand, but our dreams are too unstable right now.

\- How can a non-seer be able to travel through dreams? I mean, seers have the magical whatever that makes them see the future and stuff. But what about you?

Still smiling, Sora opened her mouth to answer when a second voice interrupted her.

\- Sora, you know the rules.

Another Dragon was sitting a feel chairs away. She was older than Keith by three or four years. She was mixed race like Sora, and the two of them shared a lot of similarities. Maybe they were siblings. This other woman had long dark hair that she used in a ponytail and darker eyes, but the same round shape. She was using comfortable and modest clothes and she was wearing a pink apron. She also wasn’t wearing shoes.

Keith didn't need the golden smoke dragon perched on her shoulder to know that she was a seer. Her eyes easily gave her away, he couldn’t explain exactly why (she had “the gleam” he guessed).

Sora showed her tongue to her.

\- You’re no fun, Chou.

Chou was unimpressed.

\- We already talked about it. There’s a time and place for that explanation. You shouldn't even be here.

Sora grumbled in Japanese under her breath.

\- Huh… why did you come here? - he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora pouted for one moment, like a vexed toddler. However, soon enough she smiled mischievously.

\- Take a stand and make your own flag. Isn't it peculiar that the colour of your blood and the colour of your future is the same colour of Ethan’s wings?

\- Sora! - Chou shouted exasperated, her dragon moved in a menacing way, like a snarl.

Sora continued with a smile and talking fast. Her dragon was snickering.

\- You took the most difficult path, but the one that will be more awesome.

\- _Sora!_

\- Grunkle Hanzo said that you can't trust the second seer you'll see until sunrise, not counting Chou I guess. - she made a small pause - I'm not sure now. Maybe you’ll have to count her, I don’t know.

\- _Enough_!

\- Also, trust Ethan. His plan on the bridge will be insane, but trust him. He knows what he's doing. Let any of the guards that want to go with you tag along. And don’t blame a mom for going berserk after losing her babies. But the most important is-

\- **_ENOUGH, SORA_**!

Chou jumped and touched Keith's shoulder.

Keith jolted awake.

He didn't know why.

Sora had said something about not being able to shake his hand because the dream was too unstable. Chou probably knew that and used on her favour.

Ethan looked at him with curiosity.

\- You Ok there, Keith?

Keith grumbled annoyed, sitting.

\- I'm ok, just… - he rubbed his eyes to try to push away the sleep and tiredness - Just a weird dream.

So… Those were uncle Kenji’s granddaughters. He already knew that Kenji was on his side, but apparently so was part of his family (maybe that was just Kenji’s side of the family being more rebellious). Oh, and maybe Hanzo was the man behind the curtains. What Keith knew was that someone didn't agree with Yukiko’s policy of complete non-interference and was acting any way they could.

At least he had one direct clue instead of some cryptic message.

Soon enough, the cart started to deaccelerate until it stopped in another underground station.

\- We’re here. – Ethan said as soon as the vehicle stopped.

\- Where’s “here” exactly? – Keith asked while exiting the cart.

\- According to the map, - Peter answered – we are near another city controlled by the government and the Galra, Leic.

\- That’s the end of the line. – Ethan said in a sombre tone – We’ve never thought that both Esidarap and Leic’d fall at the same time. The escape plan for the Royal Family was supposed to get to Leic and organize a resistance in case of an invasion to the capital.

\- So now the rebels are in Nede?

\- Precisely. It’s the centre of our resistance. – he sighed – We have half of the planet on our side, and the other half either supporting my uncle or have been subdued by him and the Galra.

\- How are we going to get to Nede? – Peter asked in concern – From what I am gathering from the I.N., the roads and skies are being patrolled.

Ethan grinned.

\- Don’t worry, Peter. Following my mom’s plan for the escape from the palace, I organized the rebels to build another tunnel connecting the two cities. It’s less secretive than mom’s, but, as far as I know, it’s almost complete. So we can reunite with my people and use the new tunnel. We’ll probably have to walk for a bit or use the drilling-car as a cart, but it should be pretty safe.

\- How can you organize that kind of big project without raising red flags? – Keith asked astonished.

Ethan snorted.

\- My uncle fucked up the economy of the whole solar system _so badly_ by attacking my father, by letting the Galra take control of many trade routes and by making some shitty decisions himself, that most people are begging me to assume, and are doing everything within their power to assure that.

He chuckled.

\- Finding people willing to help was a piece of cake.

They walked towards the surface through another set of stairs.

Peter hummed quietly.

\- Are we too far from the Capital? I still have enough battery in this camera for a whole week, but if we stay more than that, I will need to re-charge.

Ethan blinked.

\- What is a week?

\- A measure for the days, your highness.

\- Please, call me Ethan.

\- I… huh… I prefer to stick to the titles if you do not mind…

Keith chuckled.

\- They’re still overcoming some of their useless protocols, but we’ll get there.

Ethan shrugged.

\- Ok then. And to answer your question, yes, we’re at least 800 ordens away from Esidarap.

\- Ordens? – Keith asked.

\- That is Sulegna measures, master Keith. One ordem is equal approximately 320 metres, which makes us be 2500 kilometres from Esidarap.

\- Wow… That’s… really far.

Ethan patted his shoulder.

\- I’ll figure out some way to bring your ship.

\- Hardly… I’m the only one who knows how to fly it.

\- We’ll figure out something.

As they climbed the stairs, Ethan seemed to become worried.

\- You ok, Ethan?

\- I… I don’t have anything to hide my face. I don’t know if the blockage is already on Leic-

\- It is not. – Peter interrupted – I am following the news and military movements, your highness.

\- Ok, thank Peter, but I’ll still be recognized too fast. We need to get to the entrance of the tunnel unnoticed.

\- How far is it?

\- It… depends…

\- What the hell does that mean?

\- You see, the distance until the place where the resistance is supposed to go in this case-scenario is far.

\- But…?

\- But we can access that through the subway system. Leic had this ambitious and controversial idea for public transportation of putting a train under the earth.

Keith raised one eyebrow.

\- It seems a very logic project to me.

\- It’s not for us. We _fly_ , not crawl under the earth, for Horus’s sake!

Peter hummed.

\- It is a cultural thing, master Keith. For the Sulegnas, under the earth is reserved for lesser jobs and for storage.

Keith chuckled.

\- “It is beneath them”, huh.

Peter made an embarrassed sound.

Ethan only raised one eyebrow amused.

\- How far until the closest entrance, Ethan?

\- Ten blocks and a bridge. At this time of the night, we won’t find any civilian on the streets. The problem’s where we’re exiting.

\- Where is it?

Ethan cringed.

\- Beside the Governor’s Palace, near the Arsenal and the National Guard’s Headquarter.

Keith grumbled annoyed.

\- Look, I’m sorry ok? – Ethan crossed his arms, looking away and blushing – We _never_ expected that Esidarap and Leic would fall-

\- At the same time. Yeah, yeah, you’ve said that.

He took a deep breath massaging him forehead. They were still down under the earth, so the noises weren’t a problem yet. However, his main issue was keeping both their identities secret.

Ethan because he was the rebel prince, Keith because he was a Galra hybrid and apparently a legendary hero… _again_. As if being a paladin of Voltron and possible the red messiah or whatever wasn’t enough already.

Keith smiled, untangling his neckerchief from his neck.

\- I think you can wrap it around your face, and cover your nose and mouth.

The prince seemed unimpressed.

\- Really? – he deadpanned.

\- Do you have a better idea?

\- You could give me the helmet.

\- Yeah, and my fair purple skin won’t call any attention at all.

Ethan grumbled, but picked the scarf.

Keith smiled again before putting the helmet on and putting the sword on his belt, hiding it the best way he could so it wouldn't be identified at a first glance.

They climbed towards the surface. As they were getting closer to the exit, the noises were getting louder to Keith. It wasn’t much, since they were in the middle of the night, but he could already guess that there were some patrols around the area. That could be a problem.

The stairs leaded to another labyrinth-like series of corridors. Once again, Ethan guided them quietly.

\- Mom made an emergency exit. - he explained - I just never thought I'd have to use it right after using the escape cart.

Keith made them stop right before the exit door. Ethan stared at him frowning. Keith made a gesture asking for silence (even with the helmet). The prince obeyed with a frown until the guard patrol got to his hearing range. He stared at Keith with wide eyes and eyebrows raised in awe. They waited until the patrol had exited Keith's hearing range.

Ethan still seemed impressed.

\- You really weren't kidding when you said that your ears are extremely sensitive.

Keith sighed.

\- A curse and a blessing.

\- At least that gave me time to enter Leic’s system! - Peter chirped happily - I have access to the security cameras.

Now Ethan looked impressed to Peter.

\- I'm glad you guys are on my side.

Both Keith and Peter chuckled before exiting to the street.

\- Lead the way, Mr. Kirios.

Ethan folded his wings the best way he could (he grimaced, but folded, since it would make them look as unsuspicious as possible) and walked fast through the streets, always making sure that the other two were following them.

Keith stopped for a moment to release the feathers soaked in blood. He didn’t know if Ethan had killed the guards he shot, so he released two more feathers, mumbling that their fight was over (just for good measure). At least that made him feel better about taking those lives in the midst of war. He hoped he wouldn’t need to do that again so soon, though.

It was dark, but from what Keith could gather from Leic was that the streets were narrower than Esidarap, the colours scheme had an even earthier palette and there were a lot of long towers around the city. It was funny to see that, even with all the Sulegnas’ development (that allowed them to make intergalactic travels, for example) they still kept their cultural identity (even the differences of their regions and culture) instead of adopting the cold and sterilized glass and metal aesthetic Earth seemed to be adopting since the XXI century. They have exited another big palace, this one in yellow with five towers around it. It also had a blue dome, just like the Esidarap’s Palace.

They advanced through the streets in quick steps. From time to time they had to stop when Keith heard steps and Peter confirmed that it was guards instead of civilians. Overall, they advanced through the quiet parts of the city. Leic wasn’t under a curfew, thus many people were in the streets enjoying the nightlife. Ethan made their best to avoid the more crowded areas, but a person or two saw them walking. Those people were either too drunk to notice or they just didn't care for a reason or another.

\- We’re almost there. - Ethan said with a smile under the red neckerchief - We just have to cross Armoni Bridge and walk a few more blocks.

Said bridge was a long area of open space crossing a river.

Keith frowned.

Walking in the open seemed like a horrible idea if their enemies had wings and could fly.

\- Why do you people even have bridges?

Ethan kept advancing while answering. He was a little out of breath. Keith, who was still used to march and running, was a little better.

\- Well, excuse you if you can carry big amounts of cargo with you up and down. We use carts. Besides, not everybody can fly you know. Governors have to think about accessibility.

Keith cringed.

\- Point taken. I just have a bad feeling about this.

\- It's ok. But don't worry, we're almost there.

That seemed to be Ethan's mantra. “We’re almost there”, making him keep moving forward. Keith smiled at that. Everybody needed a way to keep pushing forward.

Keith wondered what was his own reason? Why did he keep pushing forward?

Before he could dwell on such philosophical questions, he heard a patrol coming close to them.

\- We have to hurry. - Keith said, quickening his steps.

\- Another patrol? - Ethan panted, doing his best to keep up with Keith.

Before he could answer, he heard a second patrol, a faint sound from the other side of the bridge. Thinking about his knowledge of security patterns, he was positive that they would cross paths in the middle of the bridge.

Keith grabbed Ethan's arm to make him walk even faster.

\- Worse, two.

Ethan gritted his teeth.

\- Fuck. They're gonna cross in the middle of the bridge, aren't they?

\- Unfortunately.

Peter followed close.

\- How can the two of you know that?

\- It's basic patrol pattern. - Ethan took a deep breath before continuing - My dad would be pissed if I didn't remember that.

\- I… huh…

Before Keith could formulate a lie, Peter emitted a quiet beep. It sounded like an “Eureka!” moment from a cartoon, as if they had just had a brilliant idea of what to say.

\- You were in a group of freedom fighters, right master Keith? You probably have seen a few patrols when you were… - they made a pause, as if searching for a better word - fighting… for freedom!

Keith raised one eyebrow in suspicion, but he wasn’t going to refuse a way out when someone offered it.

\- Yeah, that... We have to hurry.

This time, Ethan was the one who made them walk even faster.

\- Fuck! It's not only two patrols. We're in s bridge. That means _four_ patrols crossing on the bridge.

As if in a cue, Keith heard the sound of wings slowly flapping coming from both sides of the river.

They had made halfway through the bridge and were too far from any side.

\- We’re not gonna make it. We have to hide.

\- Master, there is _nowhere_ to hide!

\- Then we need a better plan.

Ethan stopped and pulled the neckerchief from his face. He had his lips tight in a thin line and looked up with determination.

\- I have an idea. You probably won't like it, but it's a better idea.

Adrenaline was flooding Keith's brain. He looked around one last time.

Even if she wasn't a seer, Sora had already given him the answer of what to do on that situation. Uncle Kenji or Hanzo (Yukiko other son) probably had told her about it.

“ _Trust Ethan. His plan on the bridge will be insane, but trust him. He knows what he's doing._ ”

\- What's the plan?

Ethan told them.

\- This is _madness_ , your highness! - Peter shrieked - You have gone out of your mind!

Keith cringed.

It was a plan that went against any sensible reason and against all Keith's instincts. However, Sora’s advice was heavy in his mind. She might not be a seer, but she was a Dragon. Keith was pretty sure he could trust the dragons, even if not all of them wanted to share the future with him immediately.

Besides, what choices did they had?

\- I'm in. - he said, taking off his helmet.

Peter just had time to shriek again before the patrols arrived at the bridge.

\- HEY! WHO ARE YOU?! IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!

The ones from the margin they were going took flight on their direction. The patrol on the side they had come from were taking flight too. The other two in the air coming from the sides accelerated, probably motivated by shout.

Keith sighed, taking the sword from his belt.

Oddly enough, the Phoenix Sword felt a lot like the Red Bayard. Keith could feel the dormant energy touching his arm. When he had used it before, he didn't have the time to connect with the sword, so now he was took as much time as he could. Differently from the bayard, he didn't need to active the sword if he needed to fight. However, he could feel the energy. If he activated it, he believed that it would be on fire until he made it fold again.

He wondered if the bird would fly for as long as that.

\- Here goes nothing.

Keith activated the sword and moved it making and arch in the air.

The Phoenix rose again, a bird made of fire that took flight in an elegant arch, just like Keith’s movements. It was far enough from the guards that were getting near them, but a movement big enough to call attention of whoever was awaken and on the streets in the middle of the night. Also, Peter, who had been making the cameras not show them, allowed the main central command of Leic to see the show. The Phoenix emitted a long caw, like an eagle, before disappearing in the night sky. The sword kept burning.

The sixteen guards stop mid-air, staring at Keith with wide eyes. Some of them were agape.

Ethan didn't waste any time.

\- Let it be known that the Phoenix’s Champion is on the crown prince’s side, not the usurper.

The Sulegnas landed nearby, still staring at them in awe.

\- How can a mutt be the Phoenix’s Champion? - one of them asked dumbfounded.

Keith heard Peter’s camera heating up in anger. However, before they could do anything, Ethan spoke.

\- From this day forth, _everyone_ is forbidden of calling any Galra hybrid by that derogatory term. - Ethan waited until all eyes were on him before continuing - For they are victims of the Galra Empire from the conception and forward.

The guards looked at Keith again, more precisely to the blazing sword, before looking back at Ethan and bending their knees in respect.

\- As you command, your majesty.

\- As you command, your highness.

They didn't seem to agree on Ethan's royal title. Which made sense: he was the rightful heir to the throne, but he hadn't been crowned yet. Nevertheless, they respected the crown prince and his decree.

Ethan seemed to be on his element.

\- On this great night of Autumn, the Keeper of the Flame have risen against the tyranny of the usurper Joten. As the legend says, the Champion only raises to protect us, our peace and our planet. Joten is on the wrong side, the side that will destroy us all.

He looked at the mesmerized guards in that pause of his proclamation.

\- Spread the good news. Tell everybody you know. Tell them that the fight for our home planet have just begun. Tell them all. That’s an order from your commander.

The sixteen guards saluted Ethan, but only thirteen of them took flight to fulfil their orders.

Three stayed saluting the prince.

\- Huh… - Ethan seemed a little taken aback - You should go too.

The guards looked between themselves before one of them answered him.

\- With all due respect, your majesty, - the youngest of them said, a girl with black skin and some of her feathers in blue - but we want to go with you.

Ethan was agape.

\- What? But why?

\- I can’t speak for my colleagues, but I want to fight the good fight. I want to be near the Keeper of the Flame and the King he’ll crown.

Ethan opened his mouth to answer, but Keith put his hand on his shoulder.

\- It’s ok, Ethan. - he said with a small smile, remembering Sora’s words - They can tag along.

The prince firstly looked at him confused before sighing.

\- I guess I’ll trust you on that, Keith.

\- Not to ruin the moment, boys, but the bird also attracted some unwanted attention. – Peter informed them, probably looking at the security feed of Leic.

\- Copy that, Peter. – Keith answered before turning to the others – Lead the way, Ethan.

The guards were a little shocked with the informal way he referred to their monarch, but they kept to themselves on that moment.

Crossing the rest of Armoni Bridge was easy, and happened without other incidents. The guards followed close, in a defensive formation, ready to protect both Ethan and Keith if necessary. They didn't have to walk much, for soon enough Ethan guided them towards an abandoned subway entrance (King Joten had forbidden the use of the subway as soon as he seized power).

\- We need light. - Keith noted, unsheathing the sword again and activating it.

Ethan chuckled.

\- Here's an use for the Unburned Phoenix Sword that I’ve never considered before.

The guards stared at Keith in awe.

\- So cool! - one of them, the taller and broader shouldered, whispered with an astonished expression.

They all had flashlights, but there was something magical on letting Keith carry their only source of light. It was a bright light and the hybrid stayed in the middle of the group, meaning that they all could see the steps clearly. At the bottom, they jumped to the rails and walked through a series of subway tunnels (with the occasional train abandoned here and there). Once again, Ethan knew his way and diligently guided them.

During that long walk under the earth, after a few moments of awkwardness and shyness, the three guards asked questions eagerly to Keith.

They already knew each other, and even if they weren't friends, they all somehow bonded on their feeling against King Joten.

The woman was called Ciela. She was the smaller and younger of them, but the other two seemed to admire her speed during flight and her ability with defensive combat. Her skin was midnight black, and so were her wings. She had dark cerulean blue feathers on the tips of her wings. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were blue as her feathers.

The taller man's name was Dise. Although he wasn’t the brightest, he seemed to be the more loyal to King Gasen on the group, and now loyal to Ethan. He didn’t told them why. His skin was a dark gray, and so were his wing, with many feathers in a rich and deep green colour that seemed to glister in the fire light. He had shaved hair and kind brown eyes.

The third one was young man named Bluri. He had dark gray skin and wings, a gray so deep it was almost black. The tips of his wings had an interesting multicolour pattern, starting on yellow near the body and almost red at the tips of the wings. He was the best shooter of them, and the smartest (he had a very “science-y” conversation with Peter in between talking with Keith). His eyes were light brown, almost golden like Ethan's. His hair was blonde in the same tone of yellow of some of his feathers.

It was a little stressful for Keith to tell the truth about the hybrids again, but at least Peter and Ethan were there to cover most of it, so it wasn’t that taxing. The rest was just the trio trying to catch up with the resistance plans as fast as possible in order to help their new hero and their monarch.

Ethan guided them towards a brand new part of the subway tunnels, towards one that didn’t seem to even be finished yet. Three long tunnels narrowed down to only one path that they took, marching as fast as they could. In the end, the rails stopped and the tunnel was still being dig, but there was a circular metal hatch in the still untouched stonewall, an odd new addition by the way the metal was still shiny and new. The prince knocked the door five times. A peephole opened and a pair of furrowed green eyes glared at them. Those eyes widened immediately when they saw Ethan. The hatch opened, flooding the tunnel with more light.

\- Your majesty! – a young Sulegna woman saluted Ethan.

Ethan smiled with relief.

\- At easy. We required access to the bunker.

The young woman seem like she would protest because of the guards when her eyes fixed on Keith and the flaming sword in his hand. Her eyes were now comically wide and she was agape. She just step aside and let them in while staring mesmerized to Keith. Dise closed the hatch behind them.

The prince grabbed Keith’s arm immediately and whispered in his ear.

\- Keep the sword burning, ok? It might be a tad difficult to convince them that you’re not the enemy.

The hybrid cringed.

\- Copy that.

An older Sulegna went to inspect what the commotion was all about, but he sputtered a dumbfound “your majesty!” before staring as shocked as the first woman at Ethan’s entourage.

The entrance tunnel leaded to a big chamber, a cave under the earth that they would use for the subway, but that was abandoned for now. If Keith had to estimate, he’d say that it had around 400, maybe 500 people there, all sitting around. There were also many crates and barrels with goodies, weapons and other war supplies.

As they kept advancing, more and more people were staring at them in complete awe. Some also glared at Keith and whispered between themselves.

\- What the fuck is the King doing with _a mutt_?

\- How can _a damn mutt_ activate the Unburned Phoenix sword, of all people!?

\- He can’t be the Keeper of the Flame! He’s a fucking _mutt_!

Keith would be lying if he said that it didn’t hurt. Ethan seemed to be aware of the mean words, for he held Keith’s hand tightly, interlacing their fingers in a tender attempt to console him quietly. The three guards stood around them, trying to shield Keith from the mean comments. Peter-cam was heating in anger.

It was really comforting to have people on his side.

The prince smiled once he found the one he was looking for.

\- Saratio! – he greeted a woman who was sitting in a crate.

The woman raised from the crate. She seemed to be in her late forties or earlier fifties. Her skin and wings were light grey, almost white like Ethan, and the tip of her wings were a mixture of pink and light brown. She had a long scar over her left eye and she wore a light armour. Her hair was arranged in a long braid mixing the dark brown hair with many greying strands. Her face large and her eyes were green.

Ethan let go of Keith’s hand so he could salute the woman with a tight hug.

\- Saratio! By Horus! I thought I'd never see you again!

He kissed both of her cheeks before hugging her again.

However, Keith glared at the person who was sitting on the crate with Saratio.

Another Sulegna. She was on her early thirties and had light gray skin and dark brown eyes. Her wings had golden feathers in the tip and her eyes had “the gleam”.

A Seer.

Both of them frowned, like two swordsmen staring at each other in the midst of a duel, trying to guess what would be the opponent next move.

This ain't good…

Saratio seemed to be in a complete state of shock.

\- P-prince Ethan? But how…? You were captured…

\- I escaped. - he smiled - Thanks to my new friend Keith, the Phoenix Champion.

Saratio stared at Keith with a scowl.

\- A _Galra mutt_ , your majesty?

Ethan detached himself from her with a glare. He took a few steps back and held Keith’s hand again.

\- Be it decreed and obeyed that all citizens of Nevaeh are forbidden of calling any Galra hybrid by such derogatory term.

He spoke loudly, so everyone present could hear him. A person raised a silver camera and started to record the prince’s speech.

Ethan continued by telling a short version of the hybrids situation before going to the point.

\- We have a hard job ahead of us. - he continued his speech - A war on our beloved planet, a war for our freedom and the freedom of others. The enemy want us divided, but divided we will perish. We need to stay together, to unify. To recognize who are our allies despite all the lies the Galra Empire sold us all these years. So that’s my invitation to you. Will you rise from the ashes of the usurper government with me and the Champion?

People stared at both Ethan and Keith in a mixture of wariness and wonder.

\- Your Majesty, - one of the men present started - the Champion is still a mu-

Ethan, Ciela, Dise, Bluri and Peter glared at him.

\- Don’t you dare to finish this sentence. - Ethan ordered in a hard tone.

The man gulped and hemmed before trying again.

\- The Keeper of the Flame is still a hybrid, your majesty. We can’t just trust them.

Half of the people there nodded while the other half scowled at him.

Ethan’s glare deepened.

\- He saved my life twice already, including freeing me from the prison. He awaken the Unburned Phoenix. What else will he have to do to prove his good intentions?

The tension seemed to be escalating, with people arguing between themselves in angry whispers.

Saratio intervened before the noise started to grow into full discussion.

\- That’s not important right now. - she said, raising her voice above the noise and silencing them all - What matters is that our prince is with us again and the Nede team is digging right on this moment. We need to stay calm and together until they reach us. After that, we decide what to do.

Ethan smiled at her.

\- Sounds reasonable.

Saratio bowed her head.

\- Thank you, your majesty.

The prince touched Keith's arm.

\- It's ok, Keith. You might turn that off now.

Grudgingly, Keith obeyed. He put the sword on his belt while still staring warily towards the seer.

Speaking of which, she and other three people got closer to them. They stood around Saratio like a small entourage.

\- Blessed be the Keeper of the Flame! - the seer saluted with a smile that didn't reach her eyes - We’re all blessed to have you here with us.

He didn’t answer and just narrowed his eyes.

Ethan seemed to feel the tension and intervened.

\- And who are these? - he asked Saratio.

Saratio smiled, and her smile also seemed to be strained.

\- These are my advises Tress, Hor and Jahan.

Jahan was the seer and she bowed politely to the prince.

Saratio continued.

\- And your friends are…?

\- These are some guards who helped us to get here, Ciela, Bluri and Dise. And this - he pointed to Keith and Peter with a big smile - are my friends Peter Stone, the metal herald, and Keith Kogane, Keeper of the Flame.

Keith raised one eyebrow. Since when Peter went by “Peter Stone”? And why was Ethan calling him his “herald”?

Peter seemed to be as lost as he was.

\- Did he just…? - they asked confused and quietly, so only Keith could hear them.

The prince turned to his group.

\- Guys this is Saratio Taka Scari Uri, my right hand woman. She helped me escape Esidarap when during the coup.

She bowed her head politely.

\- It’s a great pleasure to meet you.

\- Your majesty! Your wing! - Tress pointed out with worry - We need to call a medic.

\- It’s ok, Tress. - Ethan smiled - I’ll go see the medic after you fill me in about our escape strategy.

Saratio nodded.

\- Of course, your majesty. But that won’t take much longer. We’re just waiting for the drilling to get here. On our last contact with Nede, they predicted to get here in about six dourashi.

\- About nine hours, master. - Peter whispered to Keith.

\- Excellent! I’ll get my wing fixed and then you can tell me about any details.

Jahan smiled, this time her smile reached her eyes (Keith didn’t know if that was a good or a bad sign).

\- We’ll contact Nede and inform of your presence in the meanwhile. They’ll surely be thrilled to know that we have the Phoenix Champion with us.

Keith narrowed his eyes.

Sora had said not to trust the second seer he saw, but was Chou included on that count or not? He didn’t see any other seer around there, but there were a lot of other people.

Should he distrust Jahan or not?

Fuck.

He had no idea.

Just to play it safe, he decided to try to intervene.

\- I don’t think that will be necessary. - he said with a frown - I think the four of you can fill us in while the medic fix Ethan’s wing.

The three of them paused. Saratio was the one who kept the smile in place and answered.

\- I’m sure there’s no need to bother your majesty while he’s with the medic.

\- But I think that the sooner we’re debrief on our whole situation, the better. - Keith insisted, still glaring at Jahan.

\- An earlier debrief seems like the most sensible idea. - Bluri added, taking a small step in order to be beside Keith.

Keith and Jahan kept staring at each other, still on their metaphorical duel. However, she smiled again, this time more of a smirk than a smile, and won that round without even opening her mouth.

\- Keith, it’s ok. - Ethan said in a placating tone - We have plenty of time to do that later.

Keith still glared at Jahan, narrowing his eyes.

\- Of course, your highness. - he answered, still not looking at Ethan.

Damn it!

That was no good…

\- Excellent! - Hor said cheerfully - I’ll call someone to take the prince to the medic.

\- We’ll talk as soon as possible, your majesty. - Saration reassured him - Now, if you excuse us, we’ll contact the Nede team.

Jahan chuckled gleefully before turning her back and following Saratio.

\- What was that about, master Keith? - Desi asked with a frown (the three had quickly taken on Peter’s habit of calling Keith by “master”).

Keith looked between their small group.

\- I just have a bad feeling about it.

Ethan smiled.

\- Don’t worry. I trust Saratio with my life. I’m sure she’s doing their best for us and the whole Nevaeh.

Keith kept his frown, but he decided to keep his doubts for himself.

At least for now.

Ethan didn’t seem to be willing to listen on that moment.

Luckily, Peter changed the subject to another thing that was bothering the duo on what Ethan had said.

\- Huh… Why did you call me by “Peter Stone”, Mr. Kirios?

Ethan chuckled.

\- Well, you’re the one basically announcing Keith’s great deeds.

\- Like and herald. - Peter said very slowly, as if they were chewing on the information.

\- Yeah! - Ethan laughed - Like that! And a noble herald can’t be without a surname! I… huh… I hope that wasn’t impertinent…

\- It is ok. - Peter said, still slowly - I… I like stones…

They stayed static in the air, expressionless. However, Keith knew Peter enough to guess that their real body was open and closing their lens in deep thinking. Intrigued, worried and uneasy with that new input just like Keith was feeling.

Ethan frowned.

\- Then what’s the-

He was interrupted with two people wearing light yellow robes getting near them.

\- Your majesty? Could you come with us to the med bay?

Ethan pouted.

\- Fair enough. - he turned to his entourage - I’ll see you guys later then.

As he was walking away with the medics, the three guards turned to Keith.

\- What was that all about? - Bluri repeated the question in a low tone and frowning in curiosity - You seemed really wary of them.

\- Especially Jahan. - Ciela added crossing her arms and closing her wings tightly.

Keith and Peter looked between themselves before answering.

\- Ah… there are some prophecies and some tips from seers over master Keith’s head.

\- Prophecies? - Bluri asked with wide eyes.

\- And tips. - Peter completed - One of them said that part about the Herald thing and other subjects.

“Anisha” Keith’s mind provided fondly, remembering that encounter weeks ago.

\- So the seers are on your side? - Desi asked with a frown.

\- Not all of them. - Keith pressed his lips in a tight line - Some want me dead. I don’t know which of them Jahan is.

They all stared at him in awe.

\- Is Jahan a seer?

\- Yeah, she is.

\- How can you know?

\- Just trust him. - Peter said solemn - We do not know how he can do this, but he knows when someone is a seer or not.

The guards looked between themselves then looked at Keith’s new sword. They nodded.

\- Ok, we believe you. - Ciela said - But how can we know what kind of seer Jahan is?

\- The way she calls me will tell at what future she serves, if she wants me dead or alive. But seers are clever, and it might take a while and if we’re not careful when she reveals herself it might be too late.

Bluri nodded and picked up his communication device on his clavicle.

\- I can try to intercept their signal, so I can hear what they are saying to Nede.

\- Great idea, Bluri. Help him out, Peter.

\- Copy that, master.

\- Desi, you stay with them, keeping guard. I’m not sure if all the resistance is that accepting of our presence here. Ciela, you come with me. We’ll stay with Ethan, to try to convince him to investigate Saratio and her advisers.

\- Do you think they might be involved, master? - Ciela asked with a frown.

\- I don’t know, but I have a bad feeling about this.

\- Copy that.

They split up. Peter’s team went to a corner while Bluri messed up with the communicator. Keith and Ciela walked toward the med bay. Many people stared at them with awe while others stared warily.

\- I don’t like the way they look at you. - she commented quietly with a glare towards a group - They look at you as if you weren’t Sulegna.

Keith chuckled.

\- Technically, I’m not.

She cringed.

\- I mean, as if you weren’t a person. How can they distrust the Keeper of the Flame!?

\- How can you trust me so quickly? You barely know me. - he sighed - It’s the same logic.

\- No, it’s not. - she puffed annoyed - You saved the future King! You might be purple and wingless, but I bet that you have more honor than more than a half of the people here who let their own King rot on the capital!

He chuckled again.

\- I guess you’re right. Thanks… I guess.

A Sulegna with gray skin stopped then by standing on their path holding a camera.

\- Excuse me, but can I have some words from you, Keeper of the Flame?

Ciela stood in front of Keith, blocking and shielding him.

\- What’s that about?

\- Oh sorry! My name is Ehan and I'm responsible to upload videos from the resistance to the I.N.! You know, to keep morale and all! So, can I have some words from the great Fire Champion?

He focused on Keith's face with his camera. Keith felt himself blush.

\- Huh… we're kinda in the middle of something…

\- It won't take long! Just a few words!

Ciela pushed him, a gentle but firm push.

\- He said not now. Piss off.

She restarted walking and Keith followed her.

\- Thanks for the saving.

\- Don't mention it, but you'll probably have to talk to him and the rest of the press soon. It's important to share the message of freedom.

Keith groaned in annoyance. Ciela smiled at him before they entered the bay.

Ethan’s wing was already held with a splint and bandages, and his other wounds were being addressed the best way the doctors could. He smiled when the duo entered the bay.

\- Keith! Ciela! Are you two alright?

\- We're ok, your majesty.

\- Ethan, can we talk with you alone?

Ethan frowned.

\- Sure thing. Just a moment.

The medics finished their duties and walked away (one of them stared down at Keith with distrust, but said nothing).

Ciela stayed looking around on guard, making sure no one tried to get too close to listen to the conversation. Ethan seemed a little weirded out with that.

\- Keith? What’s going on?

\- How well do you know Saratio?

The prince frowned.

\- I’ve known her all my life. She was loyal to my parents even before I was born.

\- Do you trust her?

\- Keith, what the fuck are you asking me? - he glared - She’s my right hand woman! She helped me escape the palace during the coup!

Ciela frowned and looked at the prince.

\- Tell your majesty about the seer, master Keith.

\- Seer?

Keith frowned his lips.

\- Jahan is a seer and I… I have a mixed relationship with seers in general.

Ethan’s eyes widened.

\- You have a prophecy.

\- Yes, I do. And some seers believe that to fulfil it I have to die, others believe that I have to fight. I don’t know yet which line Jahan follows.

\- Oh, don’t worry! - Ethan tried to smile - I can protect you agains-

\- I don’t think it’s that simple, your majesty. - Ciela interrupted.

The prince frowned.

\- Explain.

She turned completely to participate on the conversation.

\- It strikes me as odd that you’re captured so far away from home. I don’t believe that you’d give away your identity, your majesty, no matter how flamboyant you might have acted or not.

\- Watch your mouth. - he said through gritted teeth - You’re talking about my right hand woman.

\- Ethan, she is right. - Keith said, grabbing his hand - Don’t you think it’s weird that nobody besides me tried to rescue you? That none of half of the fucking planet even tried? Almost as if someone had ordered them not to intervene? Like a second in command?

Ethan’s eyes widened again and he shook his head “no”. However, before he could answer, Peter and the others entered the bay.

\- We have a problem, master. - Peter said gravely – A _big_ problem.

\- Jahan called you “Red Lion”. - Desi informed - I don’t know what that means, but Peter got really anxious when they heard that.

\- And that’s not all. - Bluri added - Saratio didn’t call Nede.

Ethan paled.

\- Who did she call?

The three looked between themselves.

\- Who?! - Ethan demanded, raising his voice a bit.

Bluri bit his lips but didn’t answer. Desi sighed.

\- She called the Galra central command and the usurper king, your majesty.

Ethan didn’t say a thing. His expression was of complete disbelief.

Then, he frowned, got up and started marching. The other five just trailed behind the crown prince. Everyone watched the commotion. Ehan immediately followed them with his camera. Ethan marched towards where Saratio was sitting with her advisers.

\- Tell me it isn’t truth! - Ethan shouted - Tell me you called Nede and not my uncle!

Saratio stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

\- Tell me!

For a moment she seemed shocked.

Then she clenched her jaw and raised her eyes. Her stare was cold and she looked at Ethan as if he was dog shit on the pavement.

(Keith was very familiar with that stare. So many people looked at him like that on his own life. He challenged them all but it was still a terrible sign on that moment).

\- You already know the answer, boy.

Ethan was quiet for a moment, speechless.

\- You betrayed me? You told the Galra where I was? Why? Why, Saratio!?

She clenched her fists.

\- You’re such an idiot like your father.

Her words seemed to slap Ethan in the face.

Saratio continued.

\- Do you really believe that the Galra would leave us alone forever? We had already lost too much trying to defend our planet from the inevitable. Too many lives lost to protect us. I lost my two sons because your goddamn family can’t take a knee! Saving you was nothing but a big mistake that I regret deeply!

Keith felt his stomach dropping.

“And don’t blame a mom for going berserk after losing her babies” Sora had said. Now he knew why.

Saratio continued.

\- If handling your spoiled ass to your uncle’ll prevent anyone else from dying, including my younger son, then so be it!

For a brief moment, it looked like as if Ethan’s world had collapsed. His shoulders lowered and he was agape, like a child who had just been told that his parents had died. Keith thought he would start crying.

However, as soon as that vulnerable moment happened, it past. The prince's expression became hard. He raised his eyes with his own coldness.

\- Arrest her.

Members of the resistance immediately surrounded Saratio.

In a desperate attempt, she pulled her blaster and raised it, aiming at Ethan’s chest. Before she could shot, however, Dise had already jumped in front of him.

After all, he was the most loyal of the trio.

The blast got the guard right in between his ribs. His luck was that Dise’s armor resisted the shot.

Ethan wasn't using an armor.

If Keith hasn't allowed the guards to follow them after the bridge incident the prince would now be dead.

Ethan and Ciela helped Dise to stand.

\- Dise! Are you alright?

\- I'm ok, your majesty. - he smiled - Are _you_ alright?

Ethan only nodded.

The resistance soldiers immediately held Saratio back. She and her advisers were handcuffed. Jahan laughed while staring at Keith maniacally.

\- You'll be dead before sunrise, Red Lion! You and all this useless resistance that only cost lives!

\- Gag them! - Ethan ordered.

The soldiers obeyed him, putting cloth on their mouths and chaining them away from the crates with guns and other dangerous materials (like the knives, explosives or chemical products). However, the damage was already done.

People stared at Ethan with tears and hopelessness in their eyes.

\- Your majesty…?

Someone asked.

Ethan didn’t answer.

His eyes were lost and his expression unreadable.

\- Prince Ethan?

Once again, he didn’t respond.

His lack of answer and his following actions spoke volumes, though.

He sat in the nearest crate. His back were curved in defeat. He leaned his elbows on his knees and held his head in between his hands.

Ethan was pale and his wings moved as if to hug his own self.

Everyone was quiet.

As if they were all holding their breath.

However, soon enough, quiet and timid sniffs and concealed sobs started to emerge.

\- We’re doomed… - someone said quietly.

All eyes and the camera turned to said person. The young woman who had opened the hatch for them to enter.

\- We’ll never see the sky again.

She sobbed openly.

Many people started doing the same.

Keith looked down.

He felt his brow twitching in anger.

He was at loss of what to do, though, for Chou had interrupted Sora before she could tell him Hanzo’s message of what was the most important thing.

The girl continued.

\- We shouldn’t have… - she swallowed her tears and many people did the same - We should never have rebelled against the Galra… We should have just accepted what’s our fate.

An echo of all the bullshit Keith had heard since he left Voltron.

“ _So do you expect that we go against the Empire? Just stay on your place! Just do what you are supposed to, get what you deserve and stop being annoying! So you expect to go against the whole Universe, dearie? For what? For freedom? You are a dirty hybrid! There is no place for you on the universe!_ ”

He raised his head with renewed determination and a new flame burning in his chest.

\- That’s bullshit! The Galra don’t get to say a damn thing about what is our fate! We do that!

She glared at him.

\- Look at what going against the Galra have caused us! Look at the spot we are now! There’s no exit!

\- We still have hope! The Nede team-

\- They will _never_ get here on time! - a middle aged Sulegna man joined the girl’s side - Even if we fight the whole night-

\- They _will_ get here! - Keith interrupted with defiance - We have to stay alive until then!

\- I don’t care if you’re the Phoenix Champion, you still only have dumb hope on your side!

Keith clenched his fists.

\- Rebellions are built on hope!

With his peripheral vision, Keith saw that Ethan had raised his head fast, like a whiplash of his words. He paid no attention to that on that moment.

The old man made a scoffing sound.

\- You’re an idiot!

\- Maybe. But if I have only one drop of hope, I’ll use it to fight.

Keith looked around. All eyes and cameras (Peter’s and Ehan’s) were turned to him.

\- I’ll fight for my freedom! I’ll fight for the freedom of my people and the freedom of all nations and people in the universe! If that costs my life, so be it! I’m ready to fight until my last breath if there’s hope for only one moment of freedom! The Galra don’t get to say who I am and what my fate is! Neither they have a say about other people’s lives!

Some people stared at him in awe.

The old man shook his head in anger.

\- You’re insane!

Keith clenched his jaw.

\- Maybe. - he said turning his back to the man and walking away - Maybe not.

He was almost at the exit of the tunnel, almost at the hatch, when the old man shouted at him again.

\- This is madness! We have no hope! Nobody will raise against the Galra anymore!

There was a lot of things Keith wanted to say, a lot of things that he wanted to clarify, a lot of things he wanted to rebut. However, the time for that kind of words had already ended. There was only room for action.

In other occasions, he wouldn’t say a thing.

This time he looked over his shoulder to the old man and all the other present, all the eyes turned to him.

He raised his head in defiance.

He raised his head against the whole universe that tried to push him down.

\- I rebel.

He said.

Two simple words that seemed to be like a bomb in the room.

Everybody was deadly quiet again.

Without any other words, he exited the bunker and closed the hatch behind him. Peter had followed Keith, floating quietly.

Keith left all his bravado slip. He leaned on the door and sighed deeply.

\- That was… - Peter started in quiet awe, only for the hybrid ears - That was great, master Keith.

Keith snorted.

\- Yeah… Nice words for a dead man.

\- Master…

\- Peter, I’m sorry.

The camera floated for a second.

\- For what, master?

He took a deep breath before continuing, feeling the heaviness over his shoulders.

\- I’m gonna die as soon as the Galra get here. I can try to fight, but I don’t have big hopes for that. So, I’m sorry that you’ll be stranded here without someone who knows how to pilot the ship. I’m-

\- Stop.

Keith stared at his friend in confusion.

(He vaguely registered that Ethan was speaking to his people on the other side of the hatch, but he ignored that for now in favour to give Peter his full attention).

\- Peter…

\- Do not apologize for finding me. Do not apologize for being my friend and taking me to adventures. Above all, do not apologize for being this strong freedom fighter that you are.

They floated and touched Keith’s forehead.

\- If you die tonight, a thing that I doubt it will happen, it will have been my greatest pleasure to have met such unique person in this whole and vast universe. You are… - they paused for a moment - You are majestic, master Keith, and it is my greatest honour to call you my friend.

Keith let out a tiny and shy smile. He dried a few tears from his eyes.

\- Peter… I… - he sighed - Thank you… You’re great yourself. I’m lucky as fuck to have met you.

The robot seemed to beam before continuing.

\- Soooooo… What is your plan?

Keith dried the rest of his tears and stood up with a resigned sigh.

\- It’s not exactly a plan. More like a desperate attempt to stay alive. I think I can use the phoenix to keep the Galra soldiers at bay. I don’t know for how long. After that… - he sighed again and walked away from the hatch (he could swear that he heard Ethan saying “stand proud and follow the Champion’s lead”, but again, he wasn’t paying attention and he was used to filter the noises he heard) - Are you still logged on the city’s security footage? It’d be nice to have a head start on when the soldiers are coming.

\- Copy that, master! I am still logged there. They are gathering the troops to invade the tunnels. All exits are guarded though, with three platoons sitting on every exit, ready to attack and ring the alarm. Oddly enough, they are only gathering Galra troops. The Sulegna troops are being directed to their quarters.

\- How long until they get here? - he asked taking a few steps more.

\- About… I would say… one or two hours.

\- Peachy. And how many hours until the drill is here again?

\- Nine.

\- Seven hours of fight. Awesome. - Keith said ironically before sighing once more - I’ll try to think of something to drive the troops away from Ethan and the Sulegnas, but I really can’t make big promises.

\- That is really kind of you, master.

Keith only shrugged.

He had gotten back to the point where the three tunnels converged into one. He used his lantern to take a look there. It all looked like a maze… Maybe he could make the Galra get lost. He would also be lost, but at least he could try to drive the majority of the soldiers away from the resistance.

He was about to ask if Peter could locate a map of the subways when he heard the hatch opening again. He turned to look and Peter copied him.

\- Keith? - Ethan asked unsure from the door.

\- Yes?

\- Can you come closer? I can barely see or hear you.

Keith sighed.

\- Sorry. - he replied while walking back - Super hearing. I’m listening to you loud and clear.

Ethan smiled.

\- So you know about the rebellion?

\- Huh? Rebellion?

Ethan was now grinning.

\- Yeah… your words… they echoed a lot more than just on the walls.

Behind him, Dise, Ciela and Bluri stared at him with determination. Ethan let them pass.

Not only the trio showed up on the tunnel.

At least 50 people emerged from the hatch to look at him with determination forged by the same fire of Keith’s earlier words.

\- Didn’t you hear my speech from after you left? - Ethan pouted.

Keith snorted and let out a smile.

\- I might have listened to one sentence or two, but I wasn’t paying attention.

\- Ouchie. - Ethan feigned a wound over his heart - You hurt ma feelings.

The hybrid laughed. The Sulegna prince smiled.

\- You were right. We have to stand for ourselves. If we have any hopes of surviving, we’ve gotta fight. Would you give us the privilege of leading us on this battle?

Keith chuckled and looked around amused.

\- Are you sure you want a mutt leading you? - he asked putting his hands on his waist.

Many people bit their lips and looked away in shame. Ethan shared Keith’s chuckle.

\- If said mutt can forgive me for being an asshole king, I’d be honored to be led by him.

They smiled at each other before hugging.

\- Asshole. - Keith said with another chuckle.

\- Mutt. - Ethan answered with no malice in his voice.

When they detached, Ethan smirked.

\- So, what’s the plan?

Keith smiled too.

\- Ah… Let’s see…

Now things were different from a few minutes ago.

Now he had…

No, scratch that.

Now _they_ had some resources.

Communication.

Weapons.

Explosives.

456 people willing to fight.

First things first, Keith made sure someone contacted Nede, to let them know of their situation while they still could (who know when the Galra would try to cut their communications). They promised to hurry, and drill towards them as fast as they could. That meant that they had to hold their position until the help get there.

Meaning that running on the tunnel’s was a big no-no.

As one of the rebels informed him, the tunnels were the only way they get air, so exploding the tunnels and barricading themselves was out of question.

Keith smirked at that.

\- Not quite… Would we still survive with only one of the three tunnels open?

The Sulegna rebel blinked.

\- I think so, master Champion.

Keith grinned.

\- Then I know what we have to do.

While some people installed the explosives on the tunnels, they assembled some makeshift security networking. Peter helped by connecting them with Leic’s security system and some of the rebel Sulegnas flew over the tunnels, installing security cameras on the areas near their hideout.

At some point, Peter excused themselves to talk quietly with Ehan. Keith got curious of what was that about, but he had no time on that moment to ask.

The Sulegnas glued the construction lights on top of the main tunnel, to illuminate their battlefield. Keith worried that it could fall on someone’s head, but they didn’t have the time for proper lights. It was already a small miracle that they had some of those there with them.

They got him a new and more sturdy armour, a shield and a reloaded blaster. Ethan seemed like he would follow him and suit up, but Keith stopped him.

\- No, you stay here, Ethan.

Ethan looked at him outraged.

\- Are you nuts? We need every warrior available!

\- Yeah, but the resistance needs their leader.

\- But-

\- And Nevaeh needs their king, their real king. - he smiled gently - You’re too important to be on the frontline.

Ethan glared at him.

\- I’m not a coward who hide behind his people!

\- I’m sure you’re not. You’re a general commanding your soldiers, not hiding behind them.

The prince clenched his jaw and looked down.

\- I hate to have people fighting for me… They don’t deserve to die for me...

Keith put a hand on his shoulder.

\- That’s ok. Don’t ever forget that feeling, and never forget that every soldier is a person too. But we all have our roles to play on his war. Your’s to be protected and spared if possible while commanding and calling the shots.

Ethan pouted.

\- You’re the one calling the shots. Shouldn’t you be with me, protected and spared?

\- Well, your magical sword picked me, so I don’t exactly have that choice. And even if I had, I’m sure you can go on without me. I believe in you, Ethan, so I’d gladly die to protect you today.

Ethan raised his golden eyes again, with a smile.

\- You’re a big flatter.

\- I only speak the truth.

They stared deeply at each other’s eyes for a moment.

Sharing.

Then Peter called Keith and Ciela called Ethan. There was still too much thing to organize and very little time to waste.

Peter had an idea for a focused electromagnetic pulse, one that could fry the Galra sentries and bots. Keith didn’t even knew that such thing could exist, but what did he knew?  They were flying on space in an anti-relativity way. Maybe alien tech had advanced as much as that. The issue was that Peter would only be able to generate one of said pulses. They would still have to make due.

With all their minds turned into preparing for the upcoming attack, they were able to prepare in one hour (about one hour and forty minutes since Keith and the others had got to the bunker, and 7 hours and 20 minutes until he drilling to get there). Which was good since the Galra were about to enter the subway tunnels.

From what they gathered of intel, the troops attacking them were all Galra. Accordingly to Ethan, that was because the majority of the Sulegnas would follow the Phoenix’s Champion. Thus, the Galra were the ones who would ignore Keith’s new powers.

Almost everyone who could fight was there on the tunnel. Ciela and Dise were side by side with Keith. Bluri and others stayed behind to shoot the enemies. Ethan was behind the hatch, watching everything through their improvised command central.

Peter floated over them. They stayed near the hatch, watching the whole battleground and working as a Wi-Fi transmitter since, as Keith predicted after contacting Nede, the Galra were now blocking their long range communication. Peter was capable of making a local network since their tech was unique for being Altean. Neither the Galra nor the Sulegna seemed to be prepared for that. They were the only reason why they could still watch the Galra advances through their cameras on the subways.

The Galra were advancing from all the entrances, as if trying to trap the rebels, get them wherever they were. The sounds made shivers run down Keith’s spine, especially because the tunnels amplified the noise, making them echo.

He stood strong, though.

Since their hideout was in a brand new area (yet to be finished) there was no other way to get there than the three tunnels. The rebel troops stayed stationed until the middle of the tunnel, staring at the three entrances.

Waiting.

Their attackers got on those three tunnels almost simultaneously. Keith gritted his teeth when he heard the first advances.

\- Hold your positions. - he said on the communication system - Wait for the prince’s signal.

Everybody did as he told.

He had instructed Ethan about the plan, made sure the prince understood what it was supposed to happen.

Keith just hoped that Ethan would have the spine to do as he was told.

The Galra released a battle cry and advanced from the three fronts, running towards the rebels like a horde of ants. Their sentries were already shooting at the rebels. The rebels hid behind the few big shield they had. They wouldn’t hold up for too long, but they hoped it would be enough.

\- _Hold positions_! - Ethan instructed on the comms.

The Galra kept advancing, filling the three tunnels with their troops.

Far too many for them to fight until the moment Nede arrived to save them.

\- _Hold!_ \- Ethan said again.

Dise trembled beside Keith.

The Galra kept coming.

They’re almost at the tunnel.

\- _HOLD_! - Ethan said one last time.

Keith could feel the tension in his body. However, he didn’t allow fear to set and dominate him. He clenched the hilt of his sword.

The first Galra were about to pass on the three tunnels and attack them.

That was when the prince gave the order.

\- Blow tunnels 1 and 3 up!

The explosives that they had set earlier blew off.

The opening of the tunnel from the right and the left exploded, crumbling its walls. The other end of the tunnels also exploded, trapping as many Galra inside as they could. It would take a _long time_ until they could escape, and the blast probably killed a lot of them.

Only one third of the Galra troops of Leic were now up to face the rebels on that narrow tunnel.

Keith smirked.

Seven hours until the drilling got there to save them, and they had just cut down the number of enemies.

Maybe they could survive the night.

The first attack was his.

He called the Phoenix, making it fly again and hit most of their enemies square in their chests.

That wasn’t a trick he could pull of too many times (since they were limited to only one oxygen tunnel now), but it was a good head start.

The firebird flew into the Galra, causing a great deal of destruction already.

Seven hours.

Still a long time.

But they had to make it.

Keith took a deep breath and cleared his mind, raising his flaming sword.

\- CHARGE!

With a powerful war cry, the resistance advanced right after the phoenix.

\- FOR NEVAEH!

Peter chose that moment to activate the directed EMP, disabling all the sentries and bots inside the tunnel. A huge win for the resistance already.

The tunnel was their advantage now. Only a few handful of Galra could fight them at time. Big numbers didn’t have much power on that scenario. Also, maybe they could cut down their time fighting since they had just reduced the Galra troops. They might be in small number, but they fought with all what they got and they stick together, as Keith instructed. The few hard shield that were left were of invaluable help, since they would compose their defences many times.

Thus, they fought.

Relentlessly, they fought.

Keith made sure to take down the only Galra official he could see, a huge Galra lady caring a huge battle hammer. She also seemed to aim for him, shouting with anger and disgust:

\- DIE, YOU MUTT!

Keith barely had time to dodge her first blow that came from above him.

However, she was slow on her blows. Maybe it was her style to rely solely on brute force, maybe it was due to her heavy weapon. Maybe both.

It didn’t mattered.

What mattered was that Keith was faster and more resourceful.

He didn’t waste time to kick her when her hammer was still on the ground.

She lost her balance and took too long to react.

Enough time for him to pierce her armour with his sword.

\- Your fight is over. - he mumbled quickly, an apology for his horrendous act of taking a live, even if it was necessary for his survivor, right before pulling his sword away again, making her bleed and die.

He didn’t stop there.

There was not much time to honor the dead in the midst of a battle.

Thus, Keith kept fighting.

Having killed their commanding officer destabilized part of the Galra troops, and any advantage on that battle was a good thing.

There was no room to rest.

They had to hold on.

The battle seemed to drag on forever.

\- How long until the drilling is here? - Keith asked into the comms breathlessly after a long time fighting.

\- Five more hours, master! Hold on! - Peter answered.

Keith gritted his teeth and kept to fight.

It didn’t took that long.

Within three hours of fighting, they were able to subdue those troops.

A big win already.

The few Galra alive surrendered.

The rebel soldiers had their guns pointed to them.

Ready to kill.

Before Keith could intervene and avoid a tragedy, Ethan walked to the battlefield with his head held high and Peter following him closely.

\- We are not animals! - Ethan immediately shouted - We don’t execute people in cold blood!

\- But your majesty…

\- We are not like the Galra and their “take no prisoners”! Hereinafter, we take prisoners! We give them a trial if possible! A _fair_ trial! That’s the law of the old monarchs, the law of my father and my law!

The rebels salute him.

\- Yes, your majesty!

By the crown prince command, the Galra were all handcuffed and gagged.

After that, they had to tend to the wounded and count their dead.

Keith felt his body heavy with all the workout. His shoulders were stiff from having fought with both arms wielding the sword. The air was a little heavy with all the fighting demanding extra oxygen from the fighters and with the three times he awaken the phoenix to protect the rebels. There was nothing Keith wished more than to sleep for a solid day.

Ethan got closer to him.

\- Wow…

Keith shrugged.

\- Yeah, I know. I look like shit. I also feel like that.

The prince shook his head.

\- No, I was going to say… - he bit his lip - I… Ahem… You fought well, Keith.

He offered Keith a rag to clean his face and some of the water they had.

Keith hummed with a small smile.

\- Thanks, Ethan.

\- No, thank you. - Ethan smile - We’re only alive because of you.

\- Nah, they followed your lead.

\- And I follow yours.

Keith sat on a crate while people dragged the wounded to inside their improvised bunker. He was going to help them in a moment. Peter floated near of them.

The hybrid blushed and hemmed before changing subject.

\- We still have about four hours of wait until the Nede team is here.

\- That is about two dourashi and 50 aurgenturim, Mr. Kirios. - Peter translated to the prince.

Ethan nodded.

\- At least I believe it’ll be more bearable. We just have to take care of our wounded.

\- I’ll keep watching for any Galra movements! - Peter informed happily - They really don’t know how to block _my_ signal.

Ethan laughed.

\- Fair enough, metal person.

They had also lost many soldiers. Many lives…

A lot less than the Galra, of course. The Sulegna were warriors and fighters. However, now they were reduced to 325 people, some of those were hurt.

Keith helped carrying the wounded back inside before talking with the other soldiers. He offered some of the same words of comfort that his dad had offered him before. Many of the rebels had nodded in understanding. Some, like Bluri and Ciela plucked some of their own feathers to honour the dead (friends and foes alike).

However, before they could truly start to relax and wait, Peter called Keith and Ethan.

\- I have some bad news…

The hybrid and the Sulegna stared at each other before looking at Peter for them to continue.

\- A Galra vessel got to Leic. More troops are coming.

Ethan cursed under his breath. Keith was more open about it.

\- Fuck! How long…?

\- They are already organized, so I would say… about half an hour or about forty aurgenturim.

Keith gritted his teeth.

\- That’s not enough! We’ll never be prepared on time!

\- And we still have to wait for more than two dourashi until the drill reach us. - Ethan seemed to be in the verge of crying - We still can’t contact Nede for updates, so all what we have is the schedule they passed to us before the first wave of Galra.

He turned to Keith with uncertainty in his golden eyes. Like a helpless child looking for any kind of guidance. Keith once again recognized the look from all the years in foster care system and the few orphanages he stayed.

\- What do we do, Keith?

Keith hated how powerless that stare made him feel. He never could help those children in the same predicament he was and he felt like he couldn't help Ethan and the Sulegnas now.

He couldn't tell them that everything would be all right. He wasn't sure of that. If anything, he was more certain of a bad outcome.

On the other hand, he couldn't take away their hope. It would be crueller than to speak the absolute truth.

With the foster care children, he hadn’t said a thing. He was young too, he didn't had the kids guard and he held no power, thus he kept quiet.

That wasn't an option now.

He was their guide.

But, by heavens…

Keith felt so much fear...

He frowned and looked at the prince with a serious expression.

\- I'm not gonna lie to you, Ethan. This doesn't look good. But we have to resist. We have to fight back again and again. Our chances are slim, but there is still a drop of hope.

Ethan gave him a helpless smile.

\- And rebellions are built on hope.

Keith smiled too, unguarded and terrified, but also sharing that brief moment of vulnerability.

It helped Keith, but it didn't ease the fear be was feeling. As if his muscles were tense, trying to hold onto all his life and energy. Terrified of fighting without a chance for victory or surviving.

With all the Rogue One references, he was starting to fear that he would have the same fate as the movie’ heroes.

No time to think of that.

Those people relied on him.

He straightened his back, trying to ease the knots of panic that were accumulating there.

Keith tried to think of what Shiro would do. What would he say?

Something cheesy and inspirational, probably.

But Shiro wasn’t the one there.

He was.

Keith took a deep breath.

\- Our situation is dire. There are no lies I can hide behind. I want to be honest with you all. We already lost many lives. We’re exhausted. We're trapped. But we are _alive_! We were _not_ defeated! If we stop now, all our fight, all the sacrifice of our friends will go to waste! We shall fight! We must never surrender!

\- But we are outnumbered! - someone said - We have no way out! How can we fight like that?

\- By keeping it simple. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed… - he looked them dead in the eye - Walk it off.

Some people chuckled.

It was still a tense situation, but at least Keith was able to raise some of their morale.

In between the end of the first wave of Galra and the second, about one hour had passed.

Another three hours of fighting until Nede would get there.

This time, however, they wouldn’t have the benefit of the EPM pulse. They would also have to face the shots of the sentries and floating bots. Thus, they tried to improvise shields with any metal they could spare, including some taken from the enemy. They also dragged the empty metal crates and barrels to the tunnel in order to make barricades. The barricades were high, which would give the shooters a higher point of view, lowering the chances of death by friendly fire. At least now they had _a lot_ of fire power since they had the fallen sentries’ and the defeated Galra’ weapons.

Someone had suggested making a wall with the bodies, but there was no time. They just pushed the bodies aside (their friends to closer to their bunker, the Galra enemies to the sides of the main tunnel.

They did a fairly good job making a defence strategy and were as ready as they could be once the second wave got to them.

\- HOLD YOUR BREATHS! - Keith shouted.

He was the first soldier to leave the barricade (with Ciela’s help, since it was too high for him to do it alone), his sword raised high and already burning in flames.

Before anyone could shoot him, he awaken the phoenix once more, but this time, instead of making it take one sole flight, Keith made them fly longer.

The bird cawed proudly and hit as many Galra as they could. The air became heavy due to the lack of oxygen (taken by the flames), thus, even that resource couldn’t be used for too long.

When the bird disappeared, someone immediately tried to shot Keith.

Ciela jumped in front of him with her shield raised. It took the blow, protecting the two of them.

Another blessing courtesy from the Dragon family, for Keith could be really injured if it wasn’t for her.

Still with his sword burning brightly, Keith shouted:

\- CHARGE!

The soldiers that were going to fight jumped out the barricade, flapping their wings as their feet touched the ground and they started running towards the Galra, their weapons and shields in position. The ones that were on the shooting position (Bluri included, since he was one of their best) immediately started to take down as many Galra and sentries as they could.

They had hope, but they were also already exhausted. It started to show on how much they were getting sloppy. Even Keith felt his muscles scream in agony for the extra effort. His reflexes weren’t as sharp as they usually were.

They had to keep fighting, though.

The worst thing were Keith’s thoughts, plaguing him over and over again.

It was almost like the return of the fights between his cruel inner voice and his strong inner thoughts.

Three more hours.

Fuck… they would never make it…

No they had to! They had to keep going!

They would die.

No! They were going to fight!

He didn’t let fear dictate his actions.

He didn’t have that luxury on that moment.

He raised his hand wielding the sword, even if his arm was already screaming of pain and fatigue, and delivered blow after blow.

At some point, he received an impact so strong on his shield that it broke his left arm. Keith barely had time to register the pain and scream before he had to defend himself again against another attack.

The others weren’t any better than him.

They were being pushed back, trapped between the battlefront and the bunker’s hatch.

However, before they could lose their hope, Peter squealed in delight.

\- _THEY ARE HERE! NEDE TEAM IS HERE!_

They were there earlier.

It was a miracle!

They made it!

A new cheerful woman’s voice entered their communication line.

\- Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!

Keith could cry in happiness.

\- OUR RIDE IS HERE! RETREAT!

They had also planned their retreat carefully. They couldn’t allow to lose people on that sensitive moment. Peter helped to indicate who was still alive, but had fallen on the ground, so they could save as many people as possible. They were divided in two teams, the shield holders and the carriers. Whoever could hold a shield, protected the others that were taking their wounded from the battlefield. The shooters kept the Galra as far as they could.

Keith was one of the last people to leave the battlefield. He awaken the phoenix one last time and hit the Galra as hard as he could with it, right before Ciela grabbing him and flying over the barricade.

They entered the bunker and closed the hatch. It wouldn’t hold for long, so they had to be quick.

Nede team had arrived with a drill car as their battering ram and many carts to gather all the people and the few supplies left. Ethan was already coordinating the boarding beside a Sulegna woman. She had a big smile, short hair and a mixture of orange and yellow feathers in the tips of her light gray wings. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

\- You weren’t joking when you said the Keeper of the Flame’s a very unsuspecting hero, your majesty. - she smiled.

Before Keith could feel self-conscious, Ethan put an arm around his shoulders.

\- He’s the most brave, competent and virtuous fighter I’ve ever met. He’s my newest commander and right hand man.

Keith blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and pride. To hide his sheepishness, he hemmed.

\- Ethan, we can make proper introductions later.

The prince and the woman nodded.

\- You’re right. Let’s keep moving.

Keith helped the best he could with his broken arm to make sure all the wounded had already boarded. The trio Ciela, Dise and Bluri were with him the whole time.

Ethan and Vien (the captain from Nede) were organizing, so there wasn’t panic and so everybody could board. Peter was with them, since they were their communication expert.

Everybody, even their prisoners, were boarded.

The six of them were the last to board. Which was in a very good timing since the Galra were about to tear down the wall separating the tunnel from their bunker.

Ethan raised the trigger for the last explosive batch they had with a maniac grin.

\- This will be _de-light-ful_!

The idea was to delay the Galra advances underground by blowing that part of the tunnel. Once in Nede, they would work something out for a proper protection on that aspect.

He pressed the button just as the carts started to gain some speed.

Nothing happened.

Ethan lost his smile.

He pressed the button again.

Everybody on that cart became tense as the prince pressed the button again.

It still didn’t work out.

They had abandoned the drill there (since it had broken) and it would offer some obstacle to the Galra.

It wasn’t enough.

\- Oh no… - Desi sighed in despair.

Bluri grunted.

\- Oh, for Horus sake!

He grabbed a rifle and used Keith’s right shoulder as support (Keith was the one closer to the cart’s window, so it made sense).  

\- Don’t breathe. - he ordered.

 _Everybody_ held their breaths with Keith.

With the vehicle already moving, Bluri made his calculations.

He made the shot just as the first Galra were passing the now open hatch, with the carts already picking up high speed and far from the explosive.

A perfect shot anyway.

The explosion made the tunnel collapse.

They were safe and sound, though, since they were at a safe distance when Ethan had pressed the button the first time. They heard the sounds of the collapse of the tunnel. It would take the Galra at least a day to get a proper drilling machine there to clean their path.

Bluri took the rifle from Keith’s shoulder with a smug smile.

\- You guys would be lost without me.

Keith couldn’t help but agree.

Ethan relaxed and let out a small smile to Keith.

\- I’m so fucking glad right now that you said for us to take them with us.

Keith nodded, making a mental note to thank the Dragons later.

Vien smiled.

\- Come on now, love. Let’s take have a medic to take a look at your arm…

The rest of the trip was a blur to Keith.

He remembered getting information, but he didn’t remember the order or what he was feeling at the time. His mind was in a state of haze. Everything people said to him seemed like a dumping of information on his already tired mind.

The Nede team had brought their own healers, with some professionals in each one of the 16 carts. The carts resembled a big train cars, with enough space for everybody. There was roughly 25 people in each, between the rebels that were in Leic and the rebels from Nede. Or so Peter informed him at some point.

Someone checked Keith’s arm, putting a temporary sling on it before they could take proper care of it. Keith barely remembered the pain.

Vien had told him cheerfully that once they received the information that their Crown Prince _and_ the Phoenix Champion were in the tunnels, they started digging extra fast, to the point that the drill was almost breaking when they got there. Because they pushed it to its limit. However, that was excellent for the rebels, since they arrived two hours earlier.

Keith was in a bizarre state of exhaustion, between almost falling asleep and euphoria for having survived.

He did it…!

He made it…!

Wow…

It felt like a feverish dream…

Again, at some point, Vien informed Keith and Ethan that the Nede’s officials had decided not to dig inside the city to get to Leic. The tunnel that they were using started in some uninhabited mountains near the city. Close enough so it wouldn’t take long to get to Nede as soon as they left the tunnel, but far away enough so they could blow the mountain afterwards if that was what Ethan decided.

It took them four hours to exit the tunnel.

\- The way back home is faster than going to the rescue. - Vien said with a smug little smile - Since we don’t have to dig our way back.

Nede was located far in the West from Leic.

On Nevaeh, the sun rises on the West.

Therefore, they got to see the sunrise as they just exited the tunnel.

That seemed to take a little of the haze from Keith’s mind.

Enough so he could remember Ethan’s next words.

\- Not bad for your first official battle, Commander Keith. - the prince said with a content smile.

Keith smiled back.

He could barely remember what happened next.

He had reached his limit now.

But he surely liked how “Commander Keith” sounded.

Commander, huh? That's surely had a nice ring to it...

Keith basically passed out with a smile in his face even before they finally reached Nede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Hey! Long time no see haha...  
> Well, a lot of things happened in my life in this time, so I'm sorry for the delay.  
> But here I am! With an update on **What Makes a Hero** and another on **The Broken Pride**. There's just a little thing about the update on **TBP** and why it's not on Ao3 yet (even if it's complete).
> 
> ## Find out how you can read the new chapter of "The Broken Pride" **[[HERE]](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/post/173267501379/about-the-new-chapter-of-the-broken-pride-and/)**
> 
> Anyways, Author's notes about all the stuff on this chatper can be found [[HERE]](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/post/173267502699/wmah-chpt-21-authors-notes)
> 
> Sorry if I'm not chatty. Depression is a bitch. I'm trying my best. 
> 
> **NEXT CHAPTER:  
>  Keith freed Ethan, so now it's time to free Nevaeh. **
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> You can find the official blog of the series here [@theredherosaga](https://theredherosaga.tumblr.com/) (tag this blog if you want to show me anything).  
> You can also looke at my personal blog if you want [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya in the next chapter.
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
